Cadena de Recuerdos
by Chao Ling-Yin
Summary: Un desquiciado como él...¿podría ver realizado su deseo...sin importar el precio? MikaYuu. Pasen y disfruten de esta historia de perturbación y locura donde la reencarnación y los recuerdos pasados desencadenaran la perdición. CAPITULO 8 SUBIDO
1. Chapter 1

~"Mi Dulce Niño"~

Siempre tuve muy claro cuál era la misión que me encomendaron.

Mi madre siempre me lo decía cuando era pequeño

"Trae el honor a nuestra familia, tu victoria

salvaguardará nuestro futuro"

Siempre creí en esas palabras.

Si yo luchaba.

Si yo me esforzaba.

Todo estaría bien

Pero

…

Nadie me dijo nunca que mi regocijo y mi honor supondrían el horror y la desgracia de otros.

Mi espada segó muchas vidas, destruí a mis enemigos manchando mis manos de sangre.

Hice llorar a miles de mujeres y niños y crear grandes deseos de venganza hacia mi persona.

Todo por honor y amor a mi familia.

Nunca me puse a pensar en lo que mis actos suponían para otros.

Porque estaba convencido de que hacia lo correcto

Era tan normal y cotidiano causar dolor al prójimo…

Fue como descubrir que estaba en un sueño.

La lealtad a mi señor y mi amor por mi familia supusieron dolor y sufrimiento a otras familias.

Nunca dudé.

Nunca.

Hasta que llegó el día en que si lo hice.

De repente, todo estaba oscuro. El sonido de la lluvia resuena por todas partes.

Me encontré a mi mismo solo.

Solo en una ciudad donde no había nadie.

Caminé por una ciudad sin gente, aunque se podía ver luz dentro de los hogares.

¿Qué sentido tiene todo ahora?

Y entonces, te encontré

Mi Dulce Niño.

Te vi derrumbado en un rincón de aquella fría ciudad sin gente.

La lluvia te golpeaba sin piedad.

Sin hogar, sin calor y sin vida

Eras tan pequeño, tan frágil y tan extraño.

Y con el corazón tan afligido…

Quise salvarte pero yo me pregunto…

¿Qué me hizo querer ser tu salvador?

¿Era solo el deseo de redimirme de mis pecados?

O tal vez…

¿Querer proteger esa alma inocente de los horrores del mundo?

Mi Dulce Niño.

Tan pequeño, tan frágil y tan extraño.

Con el alma quebrada y ojos sin alma.

Tu corazón frío y también cerrado…

Sacarte de esta ciudad sin gente que no tiene un lugar para ti…

Ofrecerte el calor de mi hogar y el de mi familia.

Crear valiosos recuerdos que fueran solo tuyos y que te hagan sonreír.

Aquella sonrisa tan desprovista de maldad.

Contigo solo tuve un único deseo;

"Sé feliz"

Luego lo recordé.

Que una vez escuché que los deseos eran peligrosos.

Mi Dulce Niño

…

El miedo me invade.

El ruido del agua cuando es tocada. Aquel sonido era uno de los pocos que podía escucharse de aquella estancia oscurecida y silenciosa, el segundo, un poco más alto que el primero, era un alegre y suave tarareo que provenía de algún rincón de aquella casa. La luz lunar se filtraba a través de las ventanas de la habitación permitiendo visualizar su contenido con la suficiente nitidez, de un estilo modernista europeo, con muebles antiguos y sin ninguna mota de polvo que opacase su belleza. Una mesa de té donde se podían ver varias tazas de bonito diseño color blanco y una tetera del mismo color, algunas tazas aun conservaban un poco de contenido pero el té ya estaba muy frío, hacia varias horas que se había enfriado. El armario, grande y de madera de roble lisa y suave estaba adornado con un espejo de cuerpo entero donde se podía apreciar el reflejo de la cama, una cama muy hermosa y grande donde sus cuatro puntas se alzaban unas columnas de madera adornados con diversos grabados de aves de origen exótico, las columnas se encargaban de hacer correr unas cortinas de seda que rodeaban la cama dando una tenue intimidad al que descansaba sobre ella.

En el interior del lecho se podía visualizar la figura de alguien de pequeño tamaño, que parecía descansar cubriéndose con una fina sabana que ocultaba entre manchas rojizas, tragedias nadie debería pasar y menos aun alguien como aquel. Un niño con los ojos abiertos de par en par que miraba a la nada con expresión horrorizada sintiendo su cuerpo destrozado y entumecido, había pasado tanto dolor, las múltiples marcas de mordiscos que se repartían a lo largo de su cuerpo evidenciaban la violencia a la que había sido sometido, ya no era capaz de gritar, lo había hecho por varias horas mientras aquel horrible ser se encargaba de destrozarle vivo hasta que finalmente su garganta no dio más de sí. Lo mismo que sus lágrimas, había llorado todo cuanto había podido, suplicado, y aquel monstruo no fue condescendiente con él, ya no sabía que iba hacer. No iba a ser capaz de soportar mas dolor.

El silencio de la estancia era solo perturbado con el canturreo de la persona adulta que se encontraba en una habitación del aseo, se le veía con una sonrisa misteriosa de la que no se podía identificar si era felicidad u otra cosa, solo se podía ver que era perturbadora. Tarareaba una canción desconocida, con un tono suave y alegre, como si estuviera emulando alguna cancioncilla tradicional de alguna fiesta, siendo solo perturbado de forma ligera por el agua que se encargaba de limpiarle los brazos, eliminando los rastros de sangre aun fresca que se escurrían por ellos. El agua del lavabo se teñía con el color rojizo del líquido de la vida mientras el sujeto, aun emitiendo aquella alegre canción, seguía con su aseo, esta vez por su pecho. Su mente estaba completamente alejada de sentir arrepentimiento alguno por lo que había provocado al pequeño que se encontraba ahora paralizado en su lecho.

Él sabía porque lo había hecho. Lo llevaba haciendo mucho tiempo y ya estaba muy lejos de sentir algún remordimiento por sus actos, después de haber cometido tantos y tan atroces, ya no era capaz de hacer que su corazón sintiese algún tipo de compasión por aquellas personas a las que había dañado. No podía. Al contrario, lo disfrutaba, no le quedaba otra, y no era capaz de parar, no hasta poder encontrar lo que anhelaba, y lo que deseaba estaba en el interior de alguna de sus víctimas. Lo encontraría, iba hacerlo, aunque la búsqueda durase siglos o milenios, lo encontraría.

Porque así lo había deseado.

El hombre se volteó sin dejar de tararear mientras las gotas de agua se escurrían por su pecho pálido y desnudo y sus hebras rubias como el sol dejaban ver algunos destellos al entrar en contacto con la luz lunar que se filtraba a través de la ventana mientras avanzaba hacia el lecho donde se encontraba el infante, que al notarlo acercarse de nuevo a él dejó salir un gemido de miedo y se encogió en la cama agarrando las sabanas con fuerza, rogando que aquello terminase de una vez.

Se detuvo justo al lado de la cama donde el menor le daba la espalda, escuchándole lanzar entrecortados gemidos y sollozos, elevó la mano hacia el pequeño posándola sobre el hombro mientras dejaba ver una sonrisa entre la oscuridad y unos afilados colmillos blancos resplandecían.

-Mi dulce niño…-susurró aquel ser.

-Ah….ah….ah….-balbuceó el menor volteándose a mirar con la misma expresión horrorizada al hombre que se cernía de nuevo sobre él. A su cuello.

…

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Continuará.

Ey, ¿qué tal? hola gente ¿Cómo lo lleváis? Aquí os traigo mi nuevo proyecto para el fandom de Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End.

Me entró ganas de escribirlo luego del buen recibimiento que tuvo mi anterior fic "Encanto Lunático" y voy a atreverme ahora con este nuevo proyecto. Es más duro que mi anterior fic y tal vez no es recomendable que lo lean personas sensibles, estoy intentando escribir un nuevo tipo de tema que no sea centrarme solo en el tema del romance, no sé como de capacitada estaré para escribir un fic, llamémoslo, "duro" pero quiero intentarlo. Un fic con personajes más oscuros y perturbadores, habrá romance sí, pero tal vez no el romance tierno y cálido al que estamos acostumbrados a leer por estos lares. Por eso dejo solo este comienzo, para ver si tiene buen recibimiento, de ser así comenzaría seriamente a escribir los siguientes capítulos aunque tardaría en hacerlos al contrario que Encanto Lunático, tengo otros fics ya empezados que también tengo ganas de seguir y debo dedicarles un tiempo justo a cada uno, así que posiblemente haya retrasos a la hora de subir.

Este fic es por así decirlo un "Universo Alterno", donde expongo como seria Mika de haber sido vampiro siempre y sobretodo porque. Será un Mika oscuro, distorsionando al Mika de la serie.

Los versos del principio no es ninguna canción ni ningún poema, es un diario escrito, por si alguien lo dudaba XD.

Hay posibilidad de lemon en este fic ¿queréis? ¿no queréis? Vosotros decidís (porque tengo la sensación de que alguno se quedo con ganas de lemon en mi anterior fic XDD)

En fin, un saludo a todos y espero que hayáis disfrutado. Espero con impaciencia vuestro preciosos reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, muchachos y muchachas, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de Cadena de Recuerdos, me imagino que el anterior episodio no atrajo demasiado la atención pero ahora además de hacer más largo el capitulo han mas acontecimientos que posiblemente os dejen como "¡¿Hola?". Sin embargo es mi obligación advertir de una serie de cosas si eres alguien sensible a según qué cosas. Este capítulo contiene Yaoi, pedofilia y violación, si eres sensible a alguno de estos apartados o a todos ellos sé tan amable de retirarte de aquí. Esto es un fic digamos "duro" y tal vez no todos quieran saber de su contenido. Avisados quedáis, leedlo bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad porque no me haré responsable de paros cardiovasculares, infartos cerebrales ni traumas infantiles. Ahora sin más dilación…¡disfrutad!_

 **CÁP 2-**

 _ **-Tokio, hace tres años-**_

¿Qué cosas crees que harías en un fin del mundo? Muchos jóvenes inconscientes son capaces de incluso anhelar que se produzca dicho acontecimiento catastrófico con tal de alardear de unas inexistentes habilidades de supervivencia que se auto convencen de poder manifestar si se daba el caso, influenciados típicamente por películas, comics, series de televisión o videojuegos cuya trama se relacionan con el tema. Si, era muy típico ver a jóvenes fantasear con ser los héroes de un apocalipsis mundial, sobretodo si se trataba de un apocalipsis zombie. ¡Al cuerno con todos ellos y sus cabezas llenas de pajaritos! Aquello no es algo de lo que uno pueda disfrutar, la humanidad se desata en una autentica locura, prevalece el que sea más fuerte o el más listo, reina la anarquía y los humanos en vez de reunirse y apoyarse para sobrevivir, en su locura terminarían aniquilándose los unos a los otros por paranoias de conspiración o por el típico idiota que piensa antes en la supervivencia propia que en la común ¿acaso ese idiota de turno no se da cuenta que si se queda solo terminará muerto de todas maneras?

Pero claro, dile eso a un aficionado a una temática de esa índole y posiblemente este o bien dándote explicaciones sin base para poder llevarse la razón o bien llegar a sentirse ofendido por llevarle la contraria o dudar de sus habilidades de supervivencia. Un buen puñetazo es lo que se llevaría aquel cretino con aires de grandeza.

-Ja, ya no os parecerá tan divertido ¿verdad?-susurraba para sí mismo un pequeño niño de ocho años que se ocultaba junto a sus compañeros bajo una cantidad de escombros que antes formaban parte de un bloque de oficinas. Hacia un rato que habían estado huyendo de uno de esos monstruos que los adultos llamaban Jinetes del Apocalipsis, aquellas criaturas tan grandes y grotescas que daban caza a cualquier humano que se les cruzaba por delante.

-Uuuuh….uuuhhh-se escuchó una serie de sollozos.

-Calmaos, chicos, no hagáis ruido-susurró la voz femenina de una niña que abrazaba con fuerza los cuerpo de un niño y otra niña más pequeños, estaban tan asustados que no eran capaz de seguir intentando controlar sus llantos.

Yuuichirou se quedó mirando al grupo de niños a los cuales lideraba. Todos ellos eran demasiado pequeños como para sobrevivir por su cuenta y riesgo en aquel mundo post apocalíptico, y eso lo incluía a él mismo y a su amiga que se estaba encargando de consolar a los más pequeños, cuando ella misma hacia esfuerzos por no derrumbarse como ellos.

¿Qué iba a ser de ellos ahora? Eran un grupo de siete niños donde los más mayores eran él y su amiga y solo contaban con ocho escasos años. La tía de Kouta había salido corriendo en sentido contrario en cuanto les dejó a salvo bajo aquellos escombros, para ir en busca de otros dos niños que se habían quedado rezagados pero ya hacía más de una hora que se había marchado y no parecía que iba a volver. Yuu odiaba ponerse en lo peor pero estaba seguro que la mujer ni los otros dos niños no iba a regresar por ellos ¿y ahora qué? ¿Cómo se supone que iban a sobrevivir a partir de ahora? Se habían quedado completamente solos, no tenían más armas que un par de cuchillos y un revolver al que solo le quedaban tres balas que portaba Kouta luego de que su tía les dejara.

-Yuu-nii…-susurró Chihiro que tenía en su regazo al pequeño Taichi de apenas tres años que se aferraba a la ropa de ella con el susto plasmado en su cara-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Un enorme peso se cernió sobre el azabache de manera contundente y dura, sintió miedo en cuanto las miradas atemorizadas y llorosas de todos sus compañeros se posaron en su persona y en la de Akane en busca de que encontrasen una solución para salir de allí pero ¿Qué esperaban que hicieran? Era muy normal que todos los niños dependieran y confiasen en alguien mayor para poder sentirse seguros a la hora de seguir adelante, y Yuu y Akane sintieron entonces la asfixiante sensación de tener que asumir tal responsabilidad cuando estaban tan asustados como los pequeños ¡si es que ellos mismos eran niños pequeños! ¡¿Cómo narices iban a asumir la responsabilidad de asegurar la supervivencia del grupo?! ¡No lo habían conseguido ni los mayores!

-C-Creo que de momento debemos pasar la noche aquí-opinó Yuu pasando su mano por su cabello antes de echar otro vistazo fuera para ver como el tono anaranjado del sol bañaba lo que antes había sido una ciudad para empezar a dejar paso a la noche. Si algo habían aprendido era que salir de noche equivalía a morir, tal vez no fuera la mejor idea pero quedarse bajo esos escombros para pasar la noche era lo único que tenían. El pobre Yuu no era capaz de analizar bien la situación, como para llegar a la razonable conclusión de que si se quedaban ahí abajo a pasar la noche ahí en algún momento uno de esos Jinetes los aplastaría si se le ocurría caminar por encima de ellos.

-P-Pero…mi tía….-replicó Kouta mirando de reojo hacia la pequeña apertura por la que habían accedido esperando a que la mujer volviera aparecer junto con los otros dos pequeños que se extraviaron.

-Tranquilo, Kouta-kun, ella sabrá dónde encontrarnos, estaremos aquí esperándola hasta que salga el sol-dijo Akane con una sonrisa mientras acostaba Kouta en el suelo intentando acomodarlo lo mejor que podía.

-Si…-susurró con voz melancólica Kouta mientras terminaba de recostarse en el suelo.

Akane lo sabía y era consciente de que Kouta también lo sabía. La mujer y los otros dos niños no iban a volver. Sea lo que sea con lo que se haya topado en su camino, iba asegurarse de que no pudieran regresar con ellos, pero ninguno se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, como si evitar pronunciarlo les diera alguna esperanza de que antes del amanecer la mujer y los otros dos pequeños regresaran por ellos. Era un deseo infantil, pero era el único rayo de esperanza que tenían junto con la desolación de encontrarse completamente solos, aquel rayo sin duda moriría junto con los del sol cuando saliera del horizonte.

-Chihiro-chan, por favor, acuéstate con Fumie-chan y Tai-chan-indicó Akane al ver que el más pequeño del grupo se aferraba a las faldas de Chihiro sollozando, el pequeño no iba a separarse de la fuente de calor y seguridad que ahora representaba el cuerpo de Chihiro. Fumie también se quedaba cerca de Chihiro sobretodo porque ahí también estaba Taichi, del que rara vez se separaba. La pequeña de cuatro años mantenía una amistad llena de fraternidad con Taichi, con el que apenas se llevaba un año, ambos nacieron en medio de aquel mundo post apocalíptico, siempre protegidos por los más mayores y siempre estando los dos juntos. Estar juntos representaba para ellos, sentir el calor de otro cuerpo y con ello la sensación de seguridad.

Chihiro se recostó en el suelo igual que si estuviera tendida en una cama de hospital, rígida y nada cómoda, mientras los dos pequeños se recostaban a cada lado de su cuerpo y se aferraban a sus ropas. Chihiro era solo un poco más mayor que Kouta y se sentía tan asustada como ellos, y estaba muy confusa por todo lo que acababa de pasarles tras perder al último miembro adulto de su grupo. Chihiro estaba demasiado acostumbrada a obedecer lo que los demás le decían, su obediencia ayudaba a que se despreocuparan de ella porque procuraban que se mantuviera a salvo y no hiciera ninguna tontería como salir huyendo o llorar. Por eso cuando Akane le dijo que durmiera junto a los más pequeños ni se le pasaba por la cabeza negarse o preguntar porque, solo lo hacía, porque así se sentía más segura y cómoda.

-Yuu-chan…-murmuró Akane una vez consiguió acostar a todos sus compañeros. Le dirigió a su amigo una mirada de incertidumbre, pero él no se la devolvía, tal vez porque estaba demasiado concentrado en vigilar el exterior a través de la apertura que había o porque intentaba evitar su mirada deliberadamente.

-De momento, duérmete tu también, Akane-dictó Yuu sin apartar la mirada del exterior-Esperaremos a que salga el sol, y entonces será cuando volvamos a emprender el camino.

-Pero ¿Dónde iremos?

Aquella pregunta hizo que Yuu apretará uno de sus puños, no tenía e idea de que contestarle ¿Qué dirían sus padres en esta situación?

-Solo caminar. Caminar y sobrevivir.-contestó sin tener mucho más que decir. Y es que sentía que con esa burda y simple respuesta aceptaba asumir la responsabilidad de su grupo. Su niñez se moría delante de él con tan solo dar aquella simple instrucción.-"Ahora cada cosa que decidas a partir de ahora, tendrá sus consecuencias"-le vino aquella frasecita a su cabeza que la escuchaba con la voz de su padre, aunque sabía que su progenitor nunca le había dicho algo así. El azabache estaba asustado. Muy asustado.

La noche iba avanzando muy lentamente para los niños. Los más pequeños habían conseguido dormirse profundamente mientras que los otros solo conseguían conciliar el sueño en intervalos cortos de tiempo, Yuu en cambio intentaba mantenerse despierto todo lo que podía, vigilando desde la apertura que no hubiera ningún peligro. Los ojos le pesaban mucho y cada vez más, parpadeaba muy lentamente y no pudo darse cuenta en qué momento finalmente, Morfeo se lo llevó a su mundo.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado en cuanto sintió la calidez de un rayo de sol darle directamente en la cara ¿Cuándo había amanecido? Ah, no, apenas estaba saliendo el sol, su color era anaranjado. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces poniéndose el brazo para cubrirse los ojos y que no le molestaran los rayos solares ¿en qué momento se había quedado dormido? No podía recordarlo. Echó un vistazo a sus compañeros, encontrándolos aun sumidos en los sueños pero parecía que también habían pasado mala noche, casi todos tenían bajo los ojos unas marcas ligeramente amoratadas por la falta de sueño, probablemente ninguno de ellos haya podido pasar la noche del tirón.

Yuu se quedó por unos segundos con la vista fija en ellos, recordando que se habían quedado solos y ahora eran Akane y él los que debían asumir la responsabilidad, por ser los más mayores. De nuevo la sensación de tener algo atascado en la garganta le dificultaba la respiración ante la presión de tamaña responsabilidad. No se trataba solo de huir de los monstruos ¿A dónde irían? ¿Qué comerían? ¿Qué lugares eran seguros para pasar la noche? Aquellas preguntas atormentaban a Yuu, porque no tenía la respuesta a ninguna de ellas, en poco tiempo sus compañeros despertaran y esperaran que él dé indicaciones sobre que hacer a continuación y entonces ¿Qué les diría?

Yuuichirou pasó una mano por su cabello azabache para intentar mantenerse tranquilo, aunque desde luego, aquello no le surtiría efecto. Entonces se percató de un escalofriante detalle, uno que le hizo sentir de repente que el sudor producido por la tensión recorriera su cuerpo. Analizó a sus compañeros dormidos mientras los ojos se le iban dilatando en pequeños puntitos al ver que no se estaba equivocando, dejando que una cuestión saliera de sus labios:

-¿Dónde está Taichi?

El pequeño no estaba junto a Chihiro y Fumie como lo habían dejado anoche. Yuu sintió que se le paraba el corazón cuando de pronto escuchó una risa infantil, casi de bebé. Volteó a mirar encontrándose con que Taichi había salido al exterior para jugar con una mariposa.

-¡Taichi!-exclamó con fuerza Yuu al ver al niño jugando como si nada pasara y estando demasiado lejos de ellos.

-¿Yuu-chan? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Akane que se había despertado junto a los demás de aquel grito dado por el azabache.

-¡Taichi!-volvió a gritar Yuu saliendo apresuradamente de la apertura y echando a correr donde el pequeño, que continuaba jugando e intentando atrapar a la mariposa.

-¡¿Yuu-chan?!-exclamó Akane al ver a su amigo correr de aquella manera, ella hizo el amago de seguirle pero entonces sintió un temblor en la tierra que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sentada sobre el suelo rocoso, donde fue sostenida por Chihiro y Kouta para evitar que se golpeara la espalda.

-¿Akane-nee, estás bien?-preguntó Kouta.

Entonces un rugido retumbó por aquellos escombros provocando una palidez en los rostros de los pequeños. Se quedaron unos segundos rígidos mientras escuchaban como unas zancadas cerca de ellos de una criatura de gran tamaño, ellos lo sabían, estaban muy familiarizados con aquel sonido de pasos que provocaban pequeños temblores de tierra. Akane, quien tenía ahora los ojos dilatados por el miedo, movió la cabeza hacia la izquierda con lentitud solo para ver, segundos después, como una larga y monstruosa pata pasaba por su lado dirigiéndose hacia donde había corrido Yuu.

-¡YUU-CHAN! ¡TAI-CHAN!-exclamó Akane incorporándose precipitadamente al ver aquel Jinete del Apocalipsis dirigirse hacia sus dos amigos.

Taichi, que había escuchado el primer grito de Yuu, se volteó a mirar dejando que la mariposa que se fuera. El horror no tardó en hacerse presente en su rostro cuando sus ojos visualizaron a Yuu corriendo hacia él desesperado mientras aquel monstruo gigante lo seguía por detrás con aquella fila de dientes afilados, tentáculos y estructura grotesca y casi deforme. Se quedó paralizado en el sitio viendo como aquella cosa monstruosa se iba acercando a él con gran velocidad, sin ser capaz ni siquiera de chillar y unas lágrimas de horror asomaban por sus ojos.

-¡TAICHI!-exclamó Yuu abalanzándose sobre Taichi provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo para esquivar un ataque de uno de los tentáculos de aquel monstruo. El azabache se apresuró en abrazar al pequeño y cubrirlo con su cuerpo para protegerlo del ataque de aquella bestia en cuanto la oyó volver a alzar su tentáculo para arremeter contra ellos.

-¡CHICOS!-exclamó Akane con tal fuerza que casi se desgarra la garganta.

Entonces un sonido cortó el aire de alrededor. El Jinete del Apocalipsis se quedó paralizado quedando a mitad de su ataque contra los niños. Yuu se atrevió a mirarlo por encima del hombro sin dejar desprotegido en ningún momento a Taichi, se sorprendió en cuanto vio que el tentáculo se cayó pesadamente hacia un lado como si hubiese sido cortado y de la herida salía sangre como cuando salía agua de un aspersor. La bestia gritó, daba alaridos de forma tan escandalosa que los oídos de los niños se resistieron y tuvieron que taparlos con las manos.

Fue entonces cuando un segundo sonido que se asemejaba a un corte resaltó de entre los alaridos de la bestia. Fue entonces cuando se calló, y su cuerpo se dividió en dos cayendo a cada lado volviendo a dejar un nuevo rastro de sangre de cantidades escandalosas que hicieron que Yuu tuviera que taparse la boca para evitar aspirar el aroma metálico, si lo aspiraba no podría ser capaz de reprimir una nausea.

-Oh ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-se escuchó una voz guasona y remilgada justo tras los niños.

Yuu alzó la mirada para encontrarse con un hombre alto y delgado, ataviado con ropas blancas que le hicieron perder parte de su color de cara. Conocía aquellos ropajes dignos de alguien que perteneciera a la aristocracia, los seres vestidos de aquella manera representaban una amenaza mayor que la de los monstruos. Los había visto desde la distancia, algunos de su grupo fueron asesinados por ellos, murieron entre unos brazos de alguien con mirada impasible o burlona. Los ojos de aquella persona y los de Yuuichirou conectaron, dejando que las terribles especulaciones mentales del niño fueran confirmadas. Unos ojos de una coloración tan roja que solo había un ser capaz de poseerlos.

-Vampiro…-murmuró el azabache en un débil susurro apretando más al pequeño Daichi entre sus brazos.

-Pobres niños…-dijo aquel hombre de ojos rojos inclinándose levemente hacia ellos como si comprobase que no estuviesen heridos-Debéis de haber pasado mucho miedo. Tranquilos, ahora estáis a salvo. Menos mal que estábamos por aquí cerca ¿verdad, Mika-kun?

-Oh ¿niños?-inquirió una segunda voz que hizo que Yuu se sobresaltara y girara la cabeza para encontrarse con otro individuo armado con espada ensangrentada de mismo atuendo que el primero sin embargo el cabello de este era amarillo, rubio creía recordar que se llamaba esa tonalidad, un color muy extraño para un japonés.-Pobrecillo, esta temblando…-murmuró el rubio llevando una mano hacia la cabeza de Yuu para acariciarlo.

-¡No me toques!-bramó Yuu evitando el gesto del rubio con un manotazo mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Taichi el cual a duras penas estaba comenzando a reaccionar dejando salir el miedo que se le había alojado en el cuerpo a modo de lloros-No…no…no…no, Taichi, tranquilo…

-¡YUU-CHAN! ¡TAI-CHAN!-los llantos del niño habían hecho que Akane finalmente consiguiera reaccionar luego de la impresión de lo que sus ojos habían visto. Salió corriendo de debajo de los escombros para ir corriendo hacia donde se encontraban Yuu y Taichi, sin pararse a pensar en los vampiros que los tenían rodeados o de que los niños iban a seguirla para no quedarse solos atrás.

-¡Baka…!-empezó a reprochar Yuu al verla correr hacia él con todos los demás, pero no pudo seguir hablando como su amiga se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo.

-Yuu-chan…Yuu-chan….Yuu-chan…-sollozaba la niña con el rostro oculto en el hueco del cuello de Yuu, por un segundo su corazón se había parado al ver como aquella bestia se había abalanzado sobre ellos, estaba segura de que habían muerto, y de pronto…

-Baka, no deberías haber salido…-susurró Yuu por lo bajo entregándole discretamente a Daichi para que lo calmara mientras recibía a los otros niños.

-Vaya, pero cuántos niños ¿de dónde habéis salido? ¿Dónde están vuestros padres?-preguntó el vampiro de cabello plateado inclinándose hacia los pequeños, ninguno contestó sino que se quedaron mirando a Akane y a Yuu para ver que podían hacer.

-Oh, entiendo…-susurró el rubio pasando una mano por su cabeza al percatarse que los más jóvenes buscaban el apoyo de los mayores.-Deben de ser huérfanos, están solos, Felid.

-Ohhh. Pero eso es terrible…-suspiró el tal Felid con falso tono de pena que hizo que Yuu lo mirase mal-Pero ya no tenéis que preocuparos, nosotros cuidaremos de vosotros.

-¡No!-exclamó Yuu.

-¿No?-repitió el rubio parpadeando como si no comprendiese el porqué el muchacho se negaba aceptar su protección.-Me temo que no tienes muchas opciones, pequeño-sonrió de forma afable como intentando inspirar calma al menor, pero Yuuichirou no se tragaba esa mirada ni por asomo. Había sido testigo de cómo aquellos seres mataban a las personas, podían ser de apariencia delicada y encantadora pero eran rápidos y letales. Así lo había visto demasiadas veces entre los gritos de sufrimiento de las que habían sido sus víctimas, no eran de fiar.

-Venga, nosotros os acompañaremos…-instó el otro de nombre Felid, haciendo que Kouta y Fumie se apartaran en cuanto le vieron acercarse un par de pasos.

-¿A-Adonde?-se atrevió a preguntar Chihiro abrazada a Ako como si ello dependiera su vida.

-A un lugar donde estaréis seguros-sonrió Mika tomando por sorpresa el brazo del azabache para impulsarlo y dejarlo de pie.

-¿Pero qué…?-se sorprendió Yuu al verse de repente de pie con tan solo haber sentido un sorpresivo tirón en uno de sus brazos

-Solo tenéis que pagar un pequeño tributo-siguió hablando Felid-…si donáis todas las semanas un poco de sangre garantizaremos vuestra seguridad.

-¿Y si nos negamos?-cuestionó Yuu mirando irritado a los vampiros con una arrogancia juvenil que no pudo evitar dar a demostrar.

-A nosotros nos da igual-se encogió Felid de hombros.

-Pero entonces acabaréis muertos, no lo dudes, muchacho-sonrió con dulzura el rubio como quien corrige a un niño de tres años de haber pronunciado mal una palabra-No tenéis nada con lo que defenderos, ni tampoco un adulto que se ocupe de vosotros, es cuestión de tiempo de os maten, de uno en uno o a todos a la vez ¿vas hacerles correr ese riesgo a tus amigos? Si de veras puedes protegerles a todos será toda una proeza…

Yuu se quedó rígido y miró a sus compañeros que, de nuevo, le clavaban la mirada como esperando sus instrucciones con expresiones lastimeras y asustadas que hacían que tuviera el corazón en un puño ¿Qué debería hacer? Había visto lo sanguinarios que eran los vampiros, para ellos no eran más que comida ¿para que querrían brindarles protección? Tal vez cuando les dieran la espalda faltaría tiempo antes de que alguno se abalanzara sobre algunos de sus hermanos pero…¿podría de verdad decidir simplemente seguir vagando por ahí sin tener ni idea de a cual destino ir? No tenían comida, ni agua, ni armas, ni nada para orientarse ¿Qué sería de ellos cuando cayese la noche? Ni siquiera sabía que iba a ser de ellos dentro de algunas horas.

-¿De verdad podéis garantizar nuestra seguridad?-inquirió Yuu con dificultad bajando la cabeza mientras su mirada quedaba cubierta tras su cabello. Sabía que con aquella pregunta estaba aceptando la invitación de aquellos vampiros y, de algún modo, sabía que iba acabar arrepintiéndose de haberla aceptado, pero tenía que pensar en la seguridad de sus compañeros. Se decía así mismo "esto será solo temporal, hasta que encontremos una solución", pero no sabía si esa solución iba a llegar algún día o solo no llegará nunca.

-¡Por supuesto!-asintió amablemente el rubio.-Ya no tendrías que preocuparos por nada, no solo tendréis protección sino que proveeremos para vosotros, no volveréis a pasar hambre, tendréis ropa decente y aseos.

-¿Y eso porque?-inquirió entonces Yuu alzando su mirada verde para encarar al vampiro con toda la determinación que había conseguido reunir en ese instante.-Sois vampiros ¿Por qué nos estáis ayudando? ¿Acaso es porque si nosotros desaparecemos vosotros os quedaréis sin nada que comer?

El rubio parpadeó, parecía sorprendido por la fortaleza que encontraba en la mirada de aquel enano de cabello negro y su arrogante impertinencia, pero no tardó nada en restablecer el buen talante que había mostrado y se permitió acariciar la cabeza del muchacho provocando que este diera un brinco hacia atrás del sobresalto.

-¡¿Qué narices haces, chupasangre?!-siseó Yuu como si aquel contacto hubiese sido repugnante.

-¡Yuu-chan!-exclamó Akane asustada de verle actuar de esa manera ¿acaso era idiota? Si enfadaba aquellos vampiros los matarían a todos.

-No te enfades, muchacho. Es solo me has parecido encantador-halagó el rubio de ojos rojos sin cambiar ni un ápice su dulce mirada, algo que hizo que Yuu temblara pensando que algo raro pasaba con aquel tipo.

-Yuu-nii, vamos, vamos…-murmuró Kouta desde atrás tirándole de la manga a su hermano mayor para que prestara atención.

Yuu miró una vez más a todos sus compañeros, especialmente a Taichi, que seguía sollozando entre los brazos de Akane, y Fumie, que se agarraba con fuerza a la falda de Chihiro con los ojos vidriosos amenazando con llorar también. Esos dos eran los más pequeños y los más vulnerables y los demás tampoco es que fueran muy fuertes, solo él y Akane los superaban en edad, pero desde luego en el mundo en el que vivían eso no era nada que se pudiera considerar una ventaja, todos ellos eran niños…

-Kuso…-gruñó por lo bajo para luego sentir como Ako lo abrazaba por detrás en un intento de que se tranquilizara.-Esta bien…iremos con vosotros….

-Muy inteligente por tu parte-halagó el rubio haciéndose a un lado para que los niños se dispusieran a caminar-Seguir a mi compañero, él os guiará hasta la ciudad, y no os preocupéis, Felid y yo os seguiremos de cerca.

Aquello no sabía si era una amenaza o qué, pero Yuu no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al escucharle hablar de nuevo. Tomó la mano de Ako y se quedó junto a ella rezagado para podre cubrir las espaldas de sus amigos, mientras seguían los pasos de un vampiro con el cabello violeta que los guiaba a dios sabe donde.

-Oh, Mika-kun ¿encantador?-preguntó Felid con voz pomposa y burlona al mismo tiempo mientras miraba a su compañero.-Es curioso, ese muchachito no parece ser el tipo de niño que te gusta. Siempre has sido de escoger a los niños con los que divertirte con el pelo y los ojos castaños. Como ese bebé que tiene la niña en brazos.-señaló el peliplata al pequeño Taichi de tres años que se encontraba entre los brazos de Akane todavía siendo consolado.

-Y tienes razón-sonrió Mika sin sentir pudor alguno, no tenía porque sentirlo, Bathory estaba muy al corriente de sus aficiones.-Pero ya sabes que no me gustan tan pequeños, tal vez dentro de unos años pueda planteármelo…

-Para ti la edad nunca ha sido un impedimento, Mika-kun-murmuró Felid acercándose a su joven compañero.

-Para divertirme no, pero para llevarlos a mi cama prefiero esperar a que crezcan un poco más. Cuando son tan pequeños son demasiado estrechos y sus gritos agudos rompen con el ambiente.

-Jajaja que señorito te me has vuelto con los años, Mika-kun-pronunció su nombre como si le fuera un verdadero deleite hacerlo.-¿Será cosa de la edad?

-Tal vez, por el momento voy a seguir estando con el que tengo en casa, es bastante dócil y se está portando bien.

-Eeeeh, pues parecía que te ha gustado que el mocoso ese te plantase cara…

Mikaela se encogió de hombros como si no fuera con él la cosa.

-A veces el ganado puede llegar a ser muy rebelde, ya lo sabes, Felid.-una sonrisa sádica cruzo por el bello rostro del rubio dándole un aire más aterrador-Y ya sabes que como sus dueños es nuestro deber impartirles disciplina y hacer que sean dóciles para nosotros.

-Ah, menuda mirada-comentó Bathory sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo al ver al rubio con aquella mirada que tanto le gustaba.-Es una pena que tus gustos solo estén centrados en niños, realmente es un desperdicio….

-Era el trato Felid…-jugueteó Mikaela.-Solo hay un solo niño con el que quiero quedarme para toda la eternidad. Y hasta que no dé con él seguiré buscando.

-¿Y no hay forma de que cedas por una vez?-susurró Felid con voz coqueta-Tal vez encuentres cosas nuevas en compañía de un amante experimentado…

-Muy gracioso, Felid-susurró Mikaela con el mismo tono insinuante para luego pasar de las intenciones de su compañero e iniciar la marcha para seguir al grupo de niños-Pero yo nunca he buscado amantes, yo busco a otra persona.

-Ya, ya, como siempre Mika-kun-se encogió dándose fácilmente por vencido.-Pero te estoy viendo que los ojos se te van al muchacho impertinente ¿ahora te van los niños arrogantes, Mika-kun?

-No, no he salido de mis preferencias, Felid-sonrió Mika mientras miraba al pequeño Taichi que poco a poco había conseguido parar de llorar y se abrazaba al cuello de la muchacha, pero entonces no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida cuando la mirada del azabache se interpuso en su camino, lanzándole una expresión de enfado que le advertía que no se acercara a su gente-Pero ya sabes, que esté a dieta no quiere decir que no pueda ver la carta de los postres…y ese muchachito es un buen postre.

-Oh, que dulce se ha oído eso, casi siento celos-dijo Felid con una sonrisa de deleite, en eso se acercó a su aprendiz para susurrarle.- Sólo espero que esta vez no juegues mucho con la comida antes devorártela en la cama.

Mika se rió al escuchar a su maestro sin poder evitarlo, y es que recordaba a la perfección su último festín, el pequeño y tímido Subaru, un muchacho de trece años con el que se lo pasó al mar de bien durante cinco meses. Y vaya que había sido un buen alimento para engañar al instinto por un tiempo pero, al igual que en sus otras víctimas, no consiguió lo que tanto buscaba, todavía menos cuando literalmente lo ultrajó llevándose todo vestigio de lo que quedaba de su inocencia antes de que su alma abandonara su pequeño cuerpo, como sus otras tantas víctimas, no era el niño al que estaba buscando. Entonces volvió a girar la vista al grupo de niños que iban con ellos y dio un vistazo para poder observar a Taichi lo cual le fue imposible puesto que Yuu se había situado justo en un punto donde no podía visualizar al más joven. Al ver al azabache recordó aquella mirada arrogante que le había lanzado y no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo aunque esta vez con diversión.

 _ **-Sanguinem, presente-**_

-¿Yuu-chan? ¡Yuu-chan!-llamaba Akane.

-¡Yuu-nii!-llamaba a su vez el joven Kouta.

Akane acababa de regresar junto a Kouta y a Chihiro de conseguir algo de comida de las raciones semanales que daban los vampiros luego de la extracción de sangre. Estaba algo molesta porque Yuu había prometido que luego de acompañar a los demás niños a casa, regresaría para ayudarla con la carga, aunque de eso ya se habían encargado Kouta y Chihiro y realmente las raciones de alimentos que les habían dado eran bastante limitadas, de nuevo tendrían que tener mucho cuidado con las porciones en los platos.

-¡Ah! ¡Esta aquí, Akane-nee!-dijo Kouta en cuanto abrió la puerta de la que se supone que era su casa.

Akane se adentro en el hogar justo tras Kouta y Chihiro encontrándose con que Yuu estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas mientras metía lo que parecía ser arena y piedras dentro de una pequeña bolsa.

-Yuu-chan, ya te vale-le reprochó Akane pasando por su lado para dejar la carga sobre la mesa-Si no quería ayudarnos, haberlo dicho, pero no está bien que nos hayas dejado tirados.

-Lo siento, Akane, estaba a otra cosa-se excusó Yuu haciendo un nudo con una fina cuerda en la boca de la bolsita para cerrarla mientras Fumie, que estaba arrodillada a su lado, se apoyaba en la pierna del azabache para observar más de cerca lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ya, eso ya lo veo-suspiró la castaña viendo con los ojos entrecerrados lo que estaba haciendo y sin tener muy claro que era lo que pretendía hacer su amigo con esa bolsita. Negó con la cabeza en cuanto vio que no iba a decirle nada más pero entonces su mirada se posó en una de las esquinas de aquel intento de casa que constituía su hogar.

Veía el cuerpo de uno de sus hermanos, el pequeño Taichi, que hacía poco que había cumplido seis años. Una vez más, el menor de los Hyakuya se encontraba sentado mirando cara a la pared, observando algún punto fijo de ésta sin decir absolutamente nada, metido en su mundo de fantasías, o lo que fuera que pensase, y manteniéndose siempre apartado del resto. Para todos, aquello ya era algo normal en Taichi, pero para Akane esto era algo realmente preocupante, el pequeño había dejado de articular palabra desde que pisaron la ciudad subterránea, tenía la mirada siempre perdida mirando hacia el infinito y cuando jugaba lo hacía siempre en un tétrico silencio. Lo único que de alguna manera ayudaba a que Akane no pensase en exceso sobre el tema era que Taichi si que se comunicaba aunque no hablase, aunque fuera solo para manifestarle sus necesidades básicas como que tenía hambre o que tenía sueño. La única persona con la que se comunicaba con más fluidez era con Fumie.

-¡Tai-chan! ¡Mira, mira!-apuró Fumie desde donde estaba moviendo la mano para que se acercase. Taichi movió la cabeza para mirarla por encima del hombro, y al ver el gesto, gateó hacia ella sin ninguna expresión en el rostro que no fuera la indiferencia.

Ambos niños se estaban criando juntos, al igual que con todos los demás, pero la diferencia de edad entre ambos los ayudaba a ser más cercanos y al parecer, Fumie era un punto de confort en el que Taichi se apoyaba más a menudo. Utilizaba pocas palabras, normalmente le trasmitía lo que deseaba a través de dibujos que representaban situaciones o necesidades, incluso compartía los pocos juguetes que poseía con ella cuando con los demás solo los veía jugar sin participar. Suponía que eso quería decir que apreciaba y confiaba en Fumie. Para Akane aquello era algo que costaba entender, Yuu y ella eran los mayores de los Hyakuya, once años cada uno, y no tenían ni idea como proceder con Taichi para animar a que volviese a hablar.

-Yuu-chan ¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó cuando vio que Taichi terminaba de acercarse y le tiraba de la ropa a Fumie para que le hiciese caso.

-Nada, solo quiero probar algo-dijo Yuu levantándose del sitio terminando de anudar la boca de la bolsa.

-Oh, no…Yuu-chan, no iras hacer ninguna tontería ¿verdad?-preguntó Akane al ver que se acercaba a la puerta para salir del hogar.

-Tú, tranquila, Akane-quitó el muchacho importancia moviendo la mano como quien dice que no pasa nada que no tranquilizó nada a la castaña.

-¿A dónde va Yuu-nii?-preguntó Fumie ladeando la cabeza mirando por donde se había ido el azabache mientras Taichi, con su habitual mirada vacía seguía sujetándole la ropa.

-A hacer lo que mejor se le da…-susurró Akane con un tic en el ojo.

-¿El qué?-volvió a preguntar Fumie.

-Liarla parda-contestó para luego apresurarse en seguir a su amigo-Chicos, quedaos en casa y no salgáis.-advirtió antes de salir fuera y cerrar la puerta.

Yuu, entre tanto, caminaba tranquilamente por el callejón donde se situaba la puerta de su casa, iba camino hacia lo que se consideraba la plaza de la ciudad. Iba allí con un plan en mente, siempre tenía planes cada vez que salía de casa y esa era destruir vampiros, odiaba aquellos cadáveres andantes que iban con ese aire de superioridad como si les debieran algo. Y es que Yuu se sentía ahogado, hace tres años que vivían en la ciudad vampírica de Sanguinem donde solo vivían niños, se suponía que era solo temporal, hasta que él y su familia se hubieran repuesto lo suficiente y se hubieran abastecido un poco para poder seguir viajando. Pero aquello le salió el tiro por la culata cuando se vieron de repente atrapados en esa ciudad, despojados de su ropa para tener aquel extraño uniforme blanco con detalles negros, y con raciones justas de comida para cada uno. No les permitían regresar al exterior, les metían a todos los niños en la cabeza que si se iban de allí sin duda morirían y la gran mayoría ni pensaban en huir por miedo a lo que podría ocurrirles fuera. Pero Yuu no, Yuu estaba convencido que solo les metían el miedo en el cuerpo para que no se fueran, ellos eran la fuente de alimento de los vampiros, no les convenía dejarles marchar así como así y además se ahorraban tener que tomarse la molestia de salir a cazar.

Y Yuu no soportaba eso, se sentía igual que una vaca o un cerdo en una granja, encerrados en un cercado hasta que al granjero le diera por querer tomar su carne, o mejor dicho en este caso, su sangre. El azabache estaba irritado porque aquellos asquerosos chupasangres trataban a su querida familia como si fueran ganado y es no les daba ninguna oportunidad de marcharse de allí ¿Protección? ¿Seguridad? Les metería una estaca por la boca y haría que se le saliera por el….

-¡Yuu-chan!-escuchó la voz de Akane a unos cuantos metros por detrás, se detuvo y miró hacia atrás encontrándose con que su amiga se acercaba a él corriendo.

-Oe, Akane, no es necesario que vengas conmigo, puedo ir yo so…

-¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?!-regañó la castaña cortando a Yuu de lo que iba a decir.

-Ey ¿a qué viene esto? No he hecho nada.-protestó el azabache rascándose tras la nuca con una actitud aburrida.

-Yuu-chan, que nos conocemos-dijo Akane dándole un pellizco en la mejilla que hizo que el azabache comenzara a quejarse-…y sé perfectamente que tienes algún plan desastroso que podría hacer que acabes muerto.

-¡Ay! Akane ¡Para! ¡Ay! ¡Suelta!-exigió apartándola con un empujón para que soltase su mejilla-No seas pájaro de mal agüero ¿Cuándo he estado yo en peligro?

-Aquella vez que le pusiste la zancadilla a un vampiro, o esa otra vez que intentaste tirarle un ladrillo a otro, aquella vez que le diste un empujón a otro para que cayese a un acantilado, o ese día que intentaste apuñalar a otro con un palo, ¡oh! ¿Y qué me dices de aquel momento de la semana pasada en que…-enumeró ella con los dedos.

-¡Vale, vale, lo he entendido!-la detuvo antes de que su amiga siguiera mencionándole la lista interminable de sus grandes fracasos para matar a un vampiro.

-Yuu-chan, es un milagro que sigas vivo, soy la primera que se alegra porque no quiero ni imaginarme lo que sería de nosotros si algo te pasase a ti ¡Pero por el amor de Kami-sama, es increíble que los vampiros no te hayan matado después de todas las tonterías que has hecho!

-Ja, es porque son unos idiotas y yo soy demasiado listo para ellos-presumió el muchacho dándose aires de grandeza.

-"El idiota eres tú, so bobo"-pensó Akane con una gota tras la nuca al escuchar a su amigo alardear de algo que no tenía motivo alguno de ser digno de admiración.

-Pero tranquila, solo me apetece jugar un poco-intentó tranquilizarle Yuu, pero su sonrisa traviesa le inspiraba de todo menos confianza. El concepto que tenía Yuu de jugar no era normal, y Akane lo sabía bien, lo conocía demasiado como para saber que lo que él entendía por jugar era meterse en líos que harían que ella se tirase de los pelos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-preguntó con desconfianza arqueando una ceja.

-Nada-dijo él volviendo a tomar la bolsita llena de arena y piedras con la mano mientras caminaba hacia una barandilla donde se podía ver la calle y más adelante la plaza.-Solo voy a practicar el juego de "volando voy"

-¿Qué demonios es…? ¡Yuu-chan!-exclamó espantada Akane en cuanto vio a su amigo tomar impulso y saltar al otro lado de la barandilla.-¡Yuu-chan!-volvió a gritar acercándose a la barandilla.

-¡Volando voooy!-avisó para luego al ir cayendo vio el rostro de un vampiro a un costado que hacia la ronda por la ciudad-¡Hola, amigo!-saludó al mismo tiempo que le tiraba la bolsa con fuerza hacia la cara impactando de lleno haciendo que el vampiro parpadeara como si no se hubiese dado mucha cuenta de lo que había pasado.-¡Auchs!-se quejó en cuanto sus pies pisaron suelo firme, el impacto contra el suelo le hizo vibrar todo el esqueleto llegando a temblarle las piernas haciendo que perdiese el punto de equilibrio y cayese sentado en el suelo.

-Maldito mocoso…-se escuchó un gruñido gutural desde lo alto, Yuu alzó la mirada encontrándose con el vampiro al que le había atinado se encontraba asomado en la barandilla de piedra mirándole con enfado. Yuu sonrió nervioso al ver aquel rostro del centinela con esa expresión cuando nunca mostraban ninguna otra emoción salvo la indiferencia.-Me tienes…¡harto!-volvió a gruñir enseñando los colmillos.

Yuu no necesitaba tener un diccionario para saber que aquel gesto con la boca le estaba amenazando de muerte, por lo que juiciosamente se levanto dando traspiés para ponerse a correr, sin embargo era demasiado ingenuo para creer que podría huir dado la gran velocidad que poseían aquellos chupasangres. No había dado ni tres pasos cuando de repente vio a ese sujeto parado justo frente a él con aquella mirada furiosa.

-¡Maldi…!-empezó diciendo el muchacho para luego sentir como la enorme y enguantada mano de aquel vampiro le rodeó el cuello alzándole en aire sin que sus pies pudiesen tocar el suelo.-¡ARG!

-¡YUU-CHAN!-gritó Akane desde arriba al ver la situación de su amigo y corriendo lo más rápido que podía para buscar las escaleras que llevasen hacia abajo.-¡Si es que lo sabía! ¡Se veía venir!

-Su…suel….suéltame….as…queroso….chupa…sangre….-exigió Yuu con voz ahogada intentando aflojar la presión que ejercía aquel monstruo sobre su cuello.

-Estoy harto de tus estupideces, niñato…-siseó el vampiro acercándose hacia un borde donde había un acantilado. Si alguien caía por ahí, no había supervivencia posible, y eso no le hacía falta comprobarlo a Yuu.

-¡Arg!-se quejó el azabache al sentir que la presión en su garganta aumentaba cortándole la respiración, ese vampiro si no lo soltaba le partiría el cuello con una sola mano.

Entonces una segunda mano enguantada se cerró justo en la muñeca del otro sorprendiendo tanto al verdugo como a la víctima. Curiosamente el vampiro se quedó rígido en cuanto, al seguir la trayectoria del brazo invasor, se encontró con una sonrisa afable de un superior suyo.

-Mikaela-sama…-susurró el vampiro con los ojos abiertos, la única señal que indicaba que se sentía intimidado por la presencia de aquel vampiro rubio.

-No debes tratar así a los niños-susurró el rubio con una sonrisa que contenía una orden explicita de que soltara al azabache en el suelo.-Ya debes saber que si el ganado está asustado su sangre no resulta tan jugosa, te agradecería que intentases evitar impulsos violentos contra ellos.

-Lo lamento…tiene usted razón-asintió dócilmente el centinela dejando caer al azabache al suelo como si fuera un saco.-Solo intentaba corregir la mala actitud de este mocoso…

-Sh, sh sh sh-chistó el rubio negando la cabeza como si lo que le hubiera dicho fuese una gran equivocación-Impartir disciplina está bien, pero no hay que maltratar al ganado, la sangre es nuestro único sustento y también es responsabilidad nuestra intentar que sea lo más sabrosa posible.

-Sí, es verdad, lamento haberme cegado de esta manera, Mikaela-sama…-murmuró haciendo una sumisa reverencia hacia el rubio.

-Y también debes pensar que tienes que controlar mejor tu furor-sonrió Mika con afabilidad-Tienes muchísimos más años y experiencia que él, sus trastadas infantiles es algo que tenemos superado desde mucho antes de que naciera. Así que no te pongas a su nivel, solo intenta llamar la atención.

-¿Perdona…?-dijo Yuu indignado con una vena de enfado hinchada en la sien.

-¡Yuu-chan!-exclamó Akane que justo estaba llegando hacia él corriendo tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas, en cuanto Yuu se giró para mirarla sintió los brazos de su amiga rodearle por el cuello apretujándolo en un abrazo-¡Dime que estas bien! ¡Dime que estas bien!

-¡A-Akane…! ….no respiro…no respiro….-musitaba entre ahogos el pobre azabache

-Yuu-chan eeeh-se escuchó la voz de Mikaela dirigirse a ellos haciendo que Akane se separase de Yuu y ambos dirigieran sus miradas al mismo tiempo hacia el vampiro de cabellos rubios.-Has estado cerca esta vez…

-Mikaela…-pensó Yuu para sí mismo viendo aquellas vestimentas de noble y sobretodo, aquel color de pelo tan peculiar, sintiendo un profundo disgusto con su presencia.

Conocía a Mikaela por ser uno de los dos nobles que les habían recogido del exterior y les había llevado a él y a su familia a Sanguinem, luego de eso solo podía verle de higos a brevas como aquel que dice. Cada cinco meses o cada siete meses, depende y siempre estaba acompañado por alguno de los niños de la ciudad, nunca el mismo. Y Yuu tenía especial aversión por ese rubio, y también por ese amigo suyo de pelo plateado, les había prometido estar protegidos y cuidados en la ciudad subterránea, pero se callaron los malditos el detallito de que si iban luego no podrían salir.

-Eres un niño travieso, Yuu-chan-se rió Mikaela muy divertido llevando su mano al cabello negro para acariciarle la cabeza pero su gesto fue rechazado por un manotazo del muchacho.

-¡No me llames así! –exigió Yuu con cara de enfado.-¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! ¡No eres nadie para llamarme de ese modo!

-Eeeeh, que impertinente, Yuu-chan-comentó divertido Mikaela fingiendo muy mal que ese reproche le había dolido pero no hizo que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro sin embargo, Akane pudo identificar un brillo peligroso y sádico en cuanto el rubio abrió los ojos para mirar a su amigo que la hizo temblar de miedo y temer por la seguridad de Yuu.

-Yuu-chan, cállate, has hecho suficiente.-susurró apresuradamente Akane a su espalda.

-Aka…¡AY!-exclamó dolorido en cuanto sintió a Akane darle un pellizco en la espalda para que cerrase la boca de una vez.

-L-Lo lamento mucho-se disculpó la castaña bajando la cabeza de forma sumisa sin mirar a los ojos a ninguno de los vampiros por temor a lo que pudieran hacerle por haber intervenido-Tendría que haberle vigilado mejor, perdonadlo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Akane?! ¡No te disculp…! ¡AY!-volvió a quejarse de dolor en medio de su reproche en cuando un nuevo pellizco atacó a la piel de su espalda obligando a que se callase de nuevo.

-Que niña más responsable-halagó Mika de nuevo con esa sonrisa amigable-Pero si, intenta vigilarlo mejor, porque ha sido una suerte que haya llegado yo para ayudarlo…pero a la próxima tal vez no haya nadie para protegerle, y no queremos que algo malo le pase al pequeño Yuu-chan.

Yuu enrojeció de rabia al escuchar la forma en la que el vampiro rubio hablaba de él, como si estuviera hablándole a un completo idiota o a alguien digno de misericordia o compasión.

-¡DEJA DE…!-empezó a bramar cuando de pronto se vio interrumpido al escuchar un agudo:

-¡Yuu-nii!-se escuchó una vocecita infantil justo detrás de ellos.

-¡Niños!-exclamó Akane cuando vio que se acercaba Ako junto a Fumie y a Taichi, que iban juntos tomados de la mano.-¡Os dije que no salierais!-reprochó en voz baja a Ako, sobre todo por haber traído a los más pequeños con ella.

-Lo siento-se disculpó ella también en voz baja-Es que Fumie-chan salió corriendo detrás de ti, Akane, y Tai-chan la ha seguido, he intentado detenerlos pero…

-¡Yuu-nii! ¿Has conseguido matar a un vampiro?-preguntó la inocente Fumie con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Yuu haciendo que Akane se le pusieran los pelos de punta de espanto ¿Cómo se le ocurría la pequeña preguntar eso delante de otros dos vampiros, sobretodo cuando uno de ellos había sido la victima de su descerebrado amigo?

-No he podido ¡Pero a la próxima no pienso fallar!-prometió Yuu apretando el puño para dar hincapié en su promesa al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo a Fumie para darle confianza de que lo cumpliría.

-"¡Pero no le prometas eso estando Mikaela delante!"-se escandalizó Akane llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Jajajaja, Yuu-chan, eres tan divertido-rió Mikaela de buena gana para luego desviar sus ojos hacia el pequeño Taichi que estaba con la mirada vacía y muerta sosteniendo la ropa de Yuu.

Yuu se dio cuenta de que la mirada del rubio cambiaba sutilmente cuando sus ojos se posaron en el menor de sus hermanos, sin poder evitarlo se levantó de un salto y tomó al pequeño castaño en brazos escondiendo la mirada del niño sobre su hombro al mismo tiempo que miraba con advertencia al rubio. Taichi, sin oponer resistencia y sin mostrar ninguna emoción rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del azabache por inercia y no despegó su cara del hombro ajeno.

-¿Yuu-nii?-preguntó Fumie extrañada, pocas veces su hermano mayor tomaba en brazos a Taichi o a ella, y cada vez que lo hacía solía ser porque estaba nervioso o asustado por algo.

Yuu enfrentó la mirada de Mikaela con advertencia, algo que al rubio le hizo parpadear, como siempre que entablaba alguna conversación con el muchacho de pelo negro. No hicieron falta las palabras, Mikaela leía perfectamente el mensaje que había en los ojos eucalipto del niño "No te acerques a Taichi"

-Vámonos a casa…-ordenó Yuu luego de apartar la mirada como si le diera asco sostenerla al vampiro.

-¿Ya te vas, Yuu-chan?-preguntó Mika con voz amable con un matiz de provocación pero esta vez Yuu hizo oídos sordos y continuó caminando siendo seguido por los miembros femeninos de su familia.

-¿Taichi?-murmuró Fumie que estaba caminando justo tras la espalda de Yuu y vio que los ojos de Taichi se asomaban por el hombro del azabache, vacios como siempre, y se clavaban en Fumie haciendo entender que intentaba comunicarle algo.-¿Qué pasa?

Taichi abrió la boca pero no emitió un solo sonido, sus labios se abrieron y cerraron lentamente como si fuera un pez, como si estuviera diciendo algo pero sin decirlo en realidad. Un sonido raspado salió finalmente por su garganta, pudiendo emitir una serie de sonidos que parecían quedarse atascados en su garganta, como si se hubiese atragantado con algo.

-…monstruo…-consiguió articular el niño sin despegar los ojos de los de Fumie-…frío…miedo…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó confusa Fumie sin sorprenderse de que Taichi emplease palabras, él usaba muy pocas palabras pero las pocas que usaba se las dedicaba exclusivamente a ella, así que para Fumie no era tan extraño escuchar la voz de Taichi, aunque no formase ni siquiera una frase coherente.

Sin embargo, Yuu también le había oído y no pudo hacer otra cosa que apretar el abrazo que lo mantenía sostenido contra su cuerpo. Tal vez Fumie no lo había entendido, y tampoco Yuu podía asegurarlo, pero se hacia una idea, intuía que Taichi estaba refiriéndose a Mikaela, le tenía miedo por todos los niños que desaparecían cuando se iban con él y que el vampiro parecía tener interés en el castaño. Yuu apretó los dientes con rabia sintiendo como el cuerpecito de Taichi se estremecía ante su suave contacto en la cabeza para ayudar a que se mantuviera calmado.

-No te tocará-prometió Yuu susurrándolo al oído del niño-No importa lo que tenga que hacer, ese desgraciado no te tocará un solo pelo. Así que estate tranquilo, tu Onii-san te protegerá siempre, a ti y a todos.

Taichi no dijo nada, como siempre, nunca tenía palabras para nadie que no fuera Fumie, sin embargo, sus acciones lo dijeron todo por el, Yuu supo que su hermanito pequeño se había sentido seguro con lo que había dicho en cuanto sintió que acomodaba la cabeza sobre su hombro y sus manos no hacían amago alguno de querer soltarlo.

La noche comenzó a cernirse por la tierra nipona dejando en penumbra a todos los seres que habitaban en aquella tierra, anunciándoles la hora de dormir hasta que el sol regresara por el horizonte. Pero para los niños que vivían en Sanguinem, que hacía muchos años que no veían la luz del sol, solo sabían del momento de acostarse cuando se encendían las farolas que se encargaban de mantener iluminada la ciudad, los vampiros les había prohibido salir de casa luego de que esas luces se encendieran así que en cuanto las veían siempre dejaban de hacer lo que tenían entre manos y se iban inmediatamente dentro de lo que consideraban sus hogares.

Sin embargo para los vampiros, que no necesitan dormir, la noche era solo un cambio de iluminación y color del cielo y para ellos el día continuaba. El descanso que tenían al menos era que no escuchaban a lo lejos las risas o lloros de los mocosos cuando jugaban o se peleaban entre ellos.

-Aaaah, ya tenía ganas de que se callaran ese maldito ganado-comentó aburrido Lacus pasando su mano por su cabello violeta.

-Es ganado joven, son escandalosos por naturaleza, como casi todas las crías del reino animal-la dijo con mucha serenidad René.

-Aaaaah, ojala Krul-sama me hubiera permitido ir donde está el ganado adulto, no dan tantos problemas…-se lamentó el pelimorado con aire resignado.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, a veces los adultos son mas fastidiosos, con el ganado joven basta con que se encuentren solos y le metas un poco de miedo para que obedezcan sin rechistar-asintió René dándose la razón así mismo.

-Bueno, sí, eso es verdad pero aun así…

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Un grito infantil retumbó con eco por los pasillos donde ambos compañeros estaban caminando para dirigirse a la sala principal donde se reunían todos.

-¿Ah? ¿Un niño?-ladeó Lacus la cabeza a un lado arqueando una ceja.

-Viene de la alcoba de Mikaela.-comentó René encogiéndose de hombros como quien no le da importancia al asunto.

-No entiendo a ese rubio oxigenado ¿no ve que molesta cuando hace que sus amantes griten de ese modo?-gruñó metiéndose un dedo en el oído sintiéndolo adolorido por el agudo grito.

-No es el primero que hace cosas como esta…

-Ya pero ¡Joer! ¡Estoy harto de escuchar gritos de niño de día y de noche! Tengo que hablar seriamente con él para que piense un poco en los demás…-protestó Lacus con un tic en la ceja claramente molesto.

-No lo intentes, Mikaela va a seguir haciendo lo que quiere y es mejor no molestarlo-indicó René dándole un empujón al pelimorado para que siguiera caminando.

-Odio a ese niñato…-susurró caminando de nuevo junto a René hacia su destino, escuchando los gritos más claramente pero sin hacer demasiado caso en cuanto pasaron por el lado de la alcoba del rubio.

Mientras tanto dentro de esa misma habitación, se podía ver una hermosa decoración que emulaba el estilo modernista europeo. En las paredes se veían impresas detalladas pinturas de famosos artistas cuyas obras habían sido hechas para cultivar las almas de aquellos que los valoraban, y donde ahora los protagonistas de éstas eran testigos de la situación que tenía lugar en la grande y blanca cama que estaba al centro del lugar. La habitación estaba cargada con un olor fuerte de sudor y otros fluidos, gritos y gemidos ahogados se escuchaban por todos lados, curiosamente unas sutiles manchas de color rojizo estropeaba el blanco puro de las sabanas. Una tenue iluminación de lámparas de aceite le daba vida al cuarto, apenas alumbrando lo suficiente para dar a ver que habían dos cuerpos sobre la cama que se encontraban juntos, uno mucho más grande que el otro, donde el menor se hallaba recostado boca arriba mientras el mayor se encontraba encima de él mirándole con sus rojizos ojos que daban a entender que era un ser demoniaco.

-Mi… Mikaela… sama- pronunciaba débilmente el niño de apenas doce años que se encontraba justo debajo del adulto rubio. No importaba cuantas veces hubiera pasado por esa actividad, siempre le parecía una tortura el inicio.

-Todavía sigues muy rígido, Shigeru. Trata de relajarte un poco- decía suavemente el vampiro tratando de empujar su miembro al interior del chiquillo, y es que apenas había introducido la punta pero el latente miedo del chico a volver a pasar por lo mismo por quién sabe qué vez no le permitía entrar con gentileza.

-¡AAAAAH!. ¡NOOOOO!- gritó Shigeru al sentir el miembro de Mikaela adentrándose y expandiendo las carnes de su interior-. Mikaela-sama…- susurraba ya no pudiendo aguantar las lágrimas de dolor que ya se escapaban por sus ojos cerrados tan apretadamente para evitar mirar lo que estaba viviendo. En el fondo agradecía que se hubiera detenido pero sabía que no pararía, serían unos cuantos segundos de paz pero pronto el mayor reanudaría todo. Sabía que sería así porque ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había acabado en la cama del rubio para que su cuerpo fuera usado en contra de su voluntad, para ser violado una y otra vez hasta que el mayor se cansara y necesitara recobrar fuerzas.

-Shigeru, voy a seguir- le avisó sumamente tranquilo y volviendo a empujar para entrar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!- volvió a gritar el niño sintiendo como su interior seguía siendo vejado cada vez más hasta que todo el miembro del adulto había entrado por completo en él-. ¡Duele…!. ¡Duele!- se quejó tratando de encontrar alivio al agarrar el cobertor de la cama entre sus manos.

-Shigeru…- gemía roncamente el vampiro tratando de enfocar sus sentidos en lo que estaba percibiendo: El calor que hace mucho tiempo su cuerpo había dejado de producir y la presión sobre su miembro que le brindaba una agradable sensación placentera. Le gustaba sentir aquellas cosas que por muy simples que fueran para él significaban mucho, casi le hacían sentir que estaba vivo-. Shigeru, voy a moverme- susurró cerca de su oído.

-No, espere…- le pidió entre jadeos que se habían producido en un vano intento de amainar el dolor de su interior-. ¡MIKAELA-SAMAAAAAA!. ¡DUELE!- gritó al sentir el primer roce en el que el mayor comenzaba a sacar un poco su miembro para luego…-. ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!- gritó aún más fuerte al sentir el fuerte empuje hasta lo que podía entrar Mikaela en sus entrañas.

No era la intención del vampiro el dañar a su joven amante, pero con el tiempo y la práctica que había tenido con todos los anteriores que precedieron a Shigeru se había dado cuenta que era menos doloroso si el primer empuje lo hacía fuerte para poder conseguir que las carnes se aflojaran un poco para poder seguir más fácilmente.

-Shigeru…- gimió otra vez su nombre mientras buscaba la boca del menor con la suya para poder besarle y ayudarle a silenciar los gemidos y jadeos de dolor que estaba emitiendo el chico.

Entonces comenzó a embestir una y otra vez aunque ahora de manera más suave y más lenta, para disfrutar más el momento y hacerlo más llevadero. Poco a poco los jadeos de Shigeru comenzaron a calmarse y oírse más resignados. Los lentos vaivenes duraron así por casi un minuto antes de que la sed de Mikaela comenzara a hacer su aparición, y es que con cada jadeo que buscaba un poco de aire para continuar, su hambre de sangre parecía aumentar y exigiéndole que su cuerpo ya necesitaba de ese líquido vital que le daría las energías para seguir. Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo inhaló una bocanada de aire al tiempo que sus afilados caninos se dejaban ver y, sin encanto alguno, mordió el cuello de Shigeru esperando conseguir que manara la sangre de su cuerpo.

-¡MIKAELA-SAMA!- gimió en voz alta al sentir los colmillos del vampiro atravesando otra vez su cuello y es que no era la primera vez que lo hacía allí, aunque tampoco se habían salvado sus brazos ni sus hombros en los cuales se hallaban las marcas donde en anteriores ocasiones el rubio se había alimentado.

Sin detener sus embestidas al menor, Mikaela empezó a beber el rojizo fluido que comenzaba a salir en la herida que le había hecho. Su sed comenzó a disminuir pero no por eso dejó de beber la sangre del muchacho. Escuchaba los quejumbrosos gemidos que emanaban de su boca cada vez que succionaba en el cuello de Shigeru; el vampiro ahora se sentía un poco mejor pues escuchaba mucho más calmado y sumiso a su joven amante el cual ya entraba en su etapa de resignación luego que comenzaba a acostumbrarse al cuerpo del mayor.

Mikaela trataba de ir con cuidado y lentamente para no dañar el cuerpo del niño al tiempo que en su mente un recuerdo de hace siglos comenzaba a ser evocado. Mientras veía las facciones de Shigeru trataba de contrastar un rostro que hacían cientos de años no veía ni volvería a ver de nuevo, trataba de buscar aquel semblante que hacía tanto no observaba esperando ver las mismas reacciones que alguna vez había tenido el placer de admirar. Era por eso que se esmeraba tanto en hacerle el amor a cada niño que escogía como su amante, porque esperaba encontrar en alguno de ellos la persona que tanto había amado alguna vez y que estaba seguro que volvería a encontrar en alguna de esas jóvenes vidas. Nunca pensaba que podría estar haciéndoles algún daño irreversibles a cada niño que tomaba en plan de amante ya que al vivir tanto como él lo había hecho los recuerdos se hacían más y más lejanos por ello nunca podría atormentarse por algo que ya había hecho, si es que cada vez era más fácil olvidar lo que podía hacerle sentir culpable pero todo valía la pena si conseguía encontrar al chico que quería hallar: Aquel que volviera a recobrarle el calor que tanto deseaba volver a probar.

-¡MI… MIKAELA-SAMA!- volvió a gritar Shigeru en un vano intento de tratar de pedir que se detuviera pero ya ninguna palabra salía de su boca que no fuera gemidos de dolor, sin embargo todo estaba por empeorar y fue cuando el rubio tomó en una de sus manos el miembro del niño para comenzar a masturbarle al tiempo que no dejaba de seguir penetrándole-. ¡NOOOOOO!. ¡AHHHH!. ¡NO, POR… FAVOR!- rogaba el chiquillo y es que ya sabía lo que pasaría con eso.

Cada vez que el mayor hacía eso sólo lograba darle una vana sensación de placer, tan vana que lo único que conseguía en el proceso era sensibilizarlo todavía más de lo que ya estaba lo cual provocaba que el dolor de sus entrañas se sintiera todavía más punzante de lo que ya se sentía. Aunque eso no era lo peor…

-Ahhh… ¡Shigeru!- gimió roncamente el vampiro comenzando a sentir un manojo de sensaciones que empezaban a nacer en su miembro, estaba por terminar y no le quedaba mucho pero no quería finalizar todo sin que el niño se viniera primero-. Shigeru… ya casi… estoy…- trataba de decir entre jadeos al tiempo que comenzaba a masturbar más rápido al niño para que también acabara.

-¡NOOOO!. ¡AAAAH!. ¡MIKA… MIKAELA-SAMAAA!- gritó el chico por el dolor que cada vez se sentía más agudizado y ya nada parecía que iba a aminorarlo o hacerle olvidarlo. Ahora seguiría el momento que más deseaba evitar ya que lo estaba sintiendo, no le faltaba mucho para terminar al igual que el rubio-. ¡MIKAELA-SAMAAAAAA!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando empezó a sentir que su líquido seminal rogaba por salir de su cuerpo y recorría el camino a toda prisa para encontrar la salida acabando siendo expulsado en su propio vientre y quedando un poco de él entre los dedos de Mikaela. Sin duda eso era lo que más odiaba ya que al eyacular no solo sentía como su cuerpo se sensibilizaba todavía más, también podía sentir como su infantil cuerpo se esforzaba por sacar sus fluidos al exterior y era en esos brutales segundos en los cuales, sin poder evitarlo, su fisionomía acaba colocándose más rígida lo cual aumentaba el dolor que el vampiro le provocaba en su trasero a niveles descomunales. Aunque al mismo tiempo…

-¡SHIGERUUU!- gritó de placer el adulto al sentir como las carnes al interior de su amante ejercían una presión tal que ya no le permitió aguantarse más tiempo y junto a un gemido comenzó a eyacular copiosamente en el interior del pequeño hasta que salió la última gota que pudo producir su cuerpo en ese acto.

Quietud, tiempo de tranquilidad fue todo lo que hubo a partir de ese momento. Ambos cuerpos estaban sin moverse, por un lado Shigeru no hacía movimiento alguno porque de hacerlo el dolor volvería con tan sólo sentir que el miembro aún en su interior se desplazara tan sólo un poco, por otro lado Mikaela sólo quería disfrutar del preciado momento de paz que parecía haber encontrado y que con el paso de los segundos comenzaba a menguar. Se quedaron así al menos dos minutos, sin dirigirse siquiera una palabra, al cabo de los cuales el vampiro comenzó a salirse con cuidado de su joven amante quién sólo dio un gemido de queja al sentir como sus entrañas eran desocupadas de la virilidad del mayor dejando un incómodo vacío que seguro costaría al menos toda la noche a que regresara a su estado normal y que cada vez que quisiera ir al baño a hacer sus necesidades dolería y le recordaría ardorosamente el acto que había tenido con el rubio.

-Uhhh….uhhh-gimió con dolor el joven Shigeru con la cabeza volteada hacia un lado con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras las lágrimas salían por sus ojos al mismo tiempo que sentía un desagradable pero ya familiar ardor en su interior que se producía al combinar la semilla caliente del vampiro con sus heridas internas.

Mikaela jadeaba recomponiéndose de la actividad observando atentamente a su joven acompañante, viendo su expresión dolorida como cada vez que estaban juntos. Llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza del menor para acariciarle y la retiró de inmediato cuando lo sintió dar un gemido de miedo, se quedó mirándolo nuevamente durante unos segundos mientras una frustración que tan bien conocía comenzaba a comerle por dentro cuanto más tiempo se quedaba contemplando a Shigeru. Al igual que con los otros que ya había estado, había intentado permanecer en un mundo de ilusiones convenciéndose que había encontrado a su preciado compañero; pero ahora, tras meses compartiendo lecho y vida con el pequeño por fin empezaba a ver que Shigeru no era esa persona a la que tanto buscaba.

Mika apretó los dientes y se levantó de la cama, caminando con rapidez hacia el baño para refrescarse la cara y dejando olvidado al niño dolorido que todavía permanecía en su lecho. El rubio hundió sus dos manos en el agua del lavabo y se lo echó por la cabeza para bajar el calor que le producía la rabia que sentía.

-No es él… no es él…-susurró Mika apretando los bordes del lavabo-¡No es él…!-dio un golpe en el lavabo para luego revolverse el cabello-¿Por cuánto más tengo que buscar? ¡Llevo siglos esperándote y buscándote! ¿Cuándo vas a aparecer? ¡Maldita sea!

Entonces, como una respuesta a sus preguntas el recuerdo del pequeño Taichi apareció como un rayo por su cabeza. Recordó esa mirada vacía que siempre le había caracterizado, como si tuviera algo turbio en alguna parte de su cerebro, ese color castaño de sus apagados iris y ese cabello revuelto del mismo color, al igual que Shigeru, y los otros niños con los que estuvo antes. Tal vez el pequeño Taichi… puede que él…

-Puede que sea…-empezó a sonreír Mika para entonces cruzarse otro recuerdo por su mente visualizando de repente la mirada desafiante de cierto impertinente de cabellos negros.

-"No te acerques a Taichi"-fue la advertencia que leyó en esos ojos dándole a entender que se atrevería a saltársele encima a darle de puñetazos si tocaba un solo pelo a su hermano menor.

Sin poder evitarlo, Mika soltó una risa al recordar al pequeño Yuu: Impertinente, impulsivo e idiota, pero desde luego que sacaba dientes y hacía gala de todo su mal genio cuando alguien se metía con los suyos.

-Encantador…-susurró Mika para sí mismo y, sin saber cómo, estaba de mejor humor.

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

 _Y aquí termina el nuevo capítulo de Cadena Recuerdos. Mucho más extenso que el capitulo anterior, digamos que este cap es una nueva prueba para ver si de verdad tiene motivos para seguir siendo publicado o no. Porque si, me entristeció un poco, los pocos reviews que recibí ya que los fics cuestan tiempo y trabajo y los reviews son un medio de reconocimiento que motivan a querer seguir subiendo. En fin no molesto, pero….¡de vosotros depende la continuidad del fic! Jajajajajaaja, que cruel soy….¡así que reventad el botón de like…digoooo de reviews!_

 _En fin para los que no lo sepan soy un cero a la izquierda cuando se trata de escribir lemons, así que todo el merito de escribir el lemon de este capítulo y los posibles siguientes son para mi amiga y compañera del mal Jaakuna Sakkako, que siempre está dispuesta a ayudarme en estos casos ¡Muchas gracias, compañera!_

 _Para los que no comprendan porque Mikaela es tan retorcido en este fic es porque me he puesto en una situación en la que a nuestro amado rubio tiene diferentes experiencias a las del anime. Y por si las dudas, Mika aquí no tiene sus preciosos ojos azules, los tiene rojos porque aquí si que es un vampiro completo. Os dejo una breve lista de cosas referente a Mika._

 _1-Nació en otra época, concretamente en la era Heian de Japón (Para situaros mejor, es un periodo que se establece desde el año 794 a 1185)._

 _2-No se crió con los Hyakuya._

 _3-Se convirtió en vampiro por voluntad propia._

 _4-Fue adiestrado e influenciado por Felid Bathory._

 _Y ahora responderé a los review que recibí._

 _ **I FAB WE FAB**_ : Este es el primer lemon, o mejor dicho, mini-lemon, pero habrá otro mas adelante en el momento adecuado. Gracias por leer.

 _ **Guest**_ : Ya está XDD

 _ **Rydag**_ : Eso de que te vaya mucho el gore últimamente…¿he de preocuparme? XDDD

 _ **Guest**_ : Yaoi….es Yaoi XDD

 _ **LifeisStupid**_ : Lo he seguido pero como he dicho antes depende de los lectores que lo siga o no.

 _ **KariNeko**_ : Si, es muy distorsionado el pobre Mika por las razones que ya he mentado antes pero si….es genial.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaa mis queridos lectores, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de Cadena de Recuerdos que me ha salido largo no, lo siguiente ¿os veis capaces de leerlo hasta el final? Antes de que nadie diga nada, la longitud del capítulo fue causado por vosotros. Si, también tuve un ataque de inspiración que ayudó bastante, pero realmente el recibir vuestros reviews pidiéndome la continuación fue sin duda lo que hizo que mi motor interno arrancara y saliera este capítulo que, sinceramente, espero que os guste. Y debo volver a advertirlo, al igual que en el capitulo anterior este cap contiene yaoi, pedofilia y violación, así que leedlo bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad y criterio, y no está de más mencionar que todo esto es ficción y que estoy completamente en contra de cualquier tipo de daño a los niños. Pero siempre quiero hacer que mis fics sean lo más realistas posibles, y tristemente, el hacer daño a niños o cualquier otra criatura débil esta a la orden del día. Pero repito, esto es ficción, si por lo que sea hay alguien sensible o que no tolere leer esta clase de cosas por favor te invito a que te retires y te ahorres ataques hacia mi persona, porque no voy a dejar el fic si la gente lo disfruta. No he recibido ataque alguno pero nunca está de más decirlo.

Y respecto a la gente que me mandaron los reviews…tengo que decirlo ¡Putos amos! ¡Sois geniales y no tenéis idea de lo feliz que me habéis hecho! ¡El empujoncito que me habéis dado para hacer este capítulo para vosotros y, por supuesto, para los que vengan! ¡disfrutarlo, chicos, y en las notas de abajo he contestado a vuestros reviews!

 _ **CÁP 3**_

Otra noche más caía por la ciudad subterránea de Sanguinem, y como era costumbre, en cuanto las luces de la calle comenzaron a encenderse, todos los niños se fueron corriendo al interior de sus respectivos hogares. Todos los pequeños parecían estar más temerosos que de costumbre, y no era para menos, sabían que la mayoría de los vampiros que se ocupaban de mantener controlada la ciudad habían salido al exterior. Ningún niño sabía que era lo que habían estado haciendo fuera pero desde luego, fuera lo que fuera, les había ido mal, lo sabían porque estaban todos malhumorados, algunos habían maltratado a niños que ni siquiera les había dirigido la mirada, y cuando eso ocurría era mejor alejarse de ellos todo lo que pudieran, para ello la mejor opción era quedarse encerrados en casa y mantenerse callados.

-¡Malditos sean todos esos inmundos humanos!-gruñó enfurruñado Lacus mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la gran mansión Bathory junto a sus dos compañeros de comando René y Mikaela.-Esta vez sí que nos han dado problemas, mirad le tajo que me han hecho en el cuello-indicó una herida de corte que tenía desde detrás de la oreja hasta la clavícula.

-No seas tan quejica, eso se te curará en un solo día-dijo con solemnidad René que lucía unos cuantos rasguños por la cara y los brazos.

-¡¿Pero que se han creído ese maldito ganado?! ¡Están usando equipamiento maldito usando almas de vampiros! ¡De vampiros!

-Sí, la verdad es que es muy irónico-sonreía Mikaela muy tranquilo quitándose el polvo de su ropa blanca luciendo al igual que los otros dos rasguños por toda la cara y un pequeño boquete en el estomago producto de un arma blanca.

-Tiene gracia que lo digas tu cuando eres el que peor salió parado-señaló René a la parte sangrienta donde estaba la herida.

-No es para tanto…-quitó importancia el rubio pasando su mano por la zona herida como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Como te gusta hacerte el fuerte-se guaseó Lacus con una sonrisa ladina-…pero esas armas duelen de verdad, mas te valdría ir a curarte apropiadamente, a lo peor no puedes recuperarte del todo y, aunque se me haría gracioso ver luz atreves de tu tripa, no creo que sea lo más cómodo para ti.

Mikaela sonrió con su habitual expresión de amabilidad, sin embargo tanto Lacus como René le conocía desde hace muchos siglos y ya adivinaban que verdaderas intenciones se escondían tras esa expresión.

-Te noto muy chistoso últimamente, Lacus-kun ¿bebiste la sangre de un payaso o algo así para ser tan ocurrente?-preguntó mordazmente sin que desapareciera esa sonrisa que en parte irritaba de sobremanera al pelimorado.

-No soy uno de tus mocosos, Mikaela, así que dejar de poner esa cara de bueno que a mí no me engañas-siseó Lacus con un tic en la ceja.

-Si no quieres que te trate como a un niño, Lacus-kun, entonces no te comportes como uno-aconsejó Mika como quien aconseja a un hermano menor y tonto.

-Mikaela…-gruñó Lacus con voz de advertencia mientras observaba como aquella estúpida sonrisa de caballero andante no desaparecía del rostro ajeno pero entonces parpadeó al recordar cierto asunto que tenía que tratar con el rubio estirado.-Por cierto, acabo de acordarme de una cosa que tengo que decirte.

-¿A mí? ¿De qué se trata?-ladeó Mika la cabeza fingiendo inocencia, algo que irritó aun mas a Lacus porque estaba seguro que sabia a lo que se refería.

-Sabes que nunca me he metido con tus gustos personales, Mika-dijo el pelimorado forzando una sonrisa-¡Pero si tanto te gusta hacer gritar a los niños con los que te acuestas al menos hazlo en un lugar de tu alcoba donde no se os oiga!

Mika lo miró parpadeante como si de veras se hubiera sorprendido de que le hayan llamado la atención por algo así, esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado antes de contestar a su compañero.

-¿Tanta envidia te da que yo me lo pase tan bien todas las noches?-aquella pregunta la hizo con una voz claramente burlona haciendo que el pelimorado lo mirase con una sonrisa torcida-Si tanto te apetece gozar de buena compañía, en Sanguinem tienes mucho donde escoger.

-Al contrario que a ti, no me interesa retozar en mi cama con niños-contestó Lacus con un bufido.-Siempre me han gustado mayores.

Mikaela entreabrió los ojos mostrando aquel brillo sádico que siempre ocultaba tras su expresión de amabilidad, motivado por aquel ambiente de confrontación entre dos compañeros del mismo rango. René se quedó mirando uno y a otro, moviendo los ojos a cada lado como quien presencia un combate de boxeo y espera el momento del siguiente golpe por parte de uno de ellos, pero entonces suspiró viendo lo ridículo que se veía eso y decidió intervenir para calmar los ánimos.

-Vamos, Lacus, déjalo-pidió el azabache con cara de aburrido tomando a su compañero del hombro.

-¿Eh? ¡René!-protestó Lacus.

-Mikaela puede hacer lo que quiera en su habitación y con quiera, igual que tu. Y tiene razón, te estás comportando como un niño mostrando esta escena, y se supone que tú eres mayor que él.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Tu también, René?!-inquirió sorprendido el pelimorado al ver que su compañero se ponía del lado del rubio.

Mikaela sonrió sintiéndose ganador de aquella disputa, pero ahora no le apetecía quedarse averiguar si Lacus quería seguir de bronca, aquella batalla con los humanos había hecho que ganase una herida bastante importante, no iba a morir por ello pero desde luego sentía dolor, aquella arma maldita que le atravesó le hizo ver que si se hubiera despistado unos segundos más le habrían matado. Y él no podía morir. No debía morir. Si moría ¿Qué sería de su búsqueda? El rubio dio la espalda a sus dos compañeros para tomar el camino que llevaba a su alcoba, ya no le interesaba seguir manteniendo aquella agradable charla con ellos, necesitaba ir a su alcoba, necesitaba ir donde estaban sus preciados recuerdos y volver a verle...a él.

-Lacus,-llamó entonces Mika deteniéndose un momento haciendo que el pelimorado lo mirase por el rabillo del ojo-para serte sincero a mí tampoco me gusta acostarme con niños, pero soy un romántico.

Y sin más se fue hacia su alcoba con bastante buen humor a pesar de dejar un rastro de sangre tras él.

-¿Romántico, dice? ¿Pero de que va ese chico?—susurró Lacus sin entender para nada a ese tarado de cabellos rubios que se alejaba con su particular andar elegante.

-Mikaela siempre fue un tipo extraño-se encogió de hombros René dándole bastante igual lo que acababa de decir el rubio.-Anda, vamos a la sala de curas, a ver si podemos tratar tus heridas.

Mika no había dicho nada ni mucho menos lo había demostrado, pero debía admitirse así mismo que aquella herida que le habían hecho esos humanos le había hecho una autentica avería, aquellas armas estaban malditas por almas de vampiros, ahora llamados demonios, que los humanos utilizaban en su contra para erradicarlos, porque una puñalada o un disparo con alguna de esas armas malditas era capaz de anular su capacidad natural de regeneración rápida. Le dolía mucho, demasiado pero ahora mismo tenía algo mas importante en mente que en curarse, no había tenido una experiencia cercana a la muerte, pero aun así sentía la necesidad de regresar rápidamente a su habitación para perderse en ese mundito que se había construido para él solo…y para él también.

Ignorando por completo el dolor de su herida, Mika llegó a su habitación abriendo la puerta mostrando un cambio notable del pasillo blanco y casi acristalado con su lugar personal, dejando ver aquel estilo modernista europeo que tanto le había enamorado cuando estuvo viajando junto a Felid por toda Europa realizando misiones que le encargaba la reina Krul. Justo sus ojos se posaron en la cama, donde podía escuchar una débil respiración que procedía de su último amante; el pequeño Shigeru, al cual le había dejado encerrado en su habitación cuando se fue al campo de batalla. Mika se acercó para mirar al niño, comprobando que se encontraba dormido, estaba vestido pero no pudo evitar fijarse en todas las marcas de mordisco que lucían en cada parte de su cuerpo, algunas cicatrizadas desde hace meses quedando una marca muy pálida y otras mucho más recientes, enrojecidas y con amenaza de volver a brotar sangre de ellas. Lo observó detenidamente frunciendo ligeramente el ceño sintiéndose estúpido por haber confundido a Shigeru con la persona a la que estaba buscando, igual que pasaba con todos con los que había estado. No era algo que pudiese evitar sentir. Aquella persona era el motivo por el cual seguía vivo, deseaba encontrarle de nuevo, aunque nunca pudiese acordarse de él, pero necesitaba encontrarle, era algo que no podía evitar. Y, como siempre le pasaba cada vez que se daba cuenta de que se había equivocado, se sentía fatal consigo mismo, se sentía un traidor por haber compartido la intimidad con la persona equivocada, a pesar de que el chico al que amaba estaba muerto desde hace muchos siglos no podía evitar sentir la devastadora sensación de haberle engañado al haber compartido cama con otra persona.

Gruñó por lo bajo, dándole la espalda al niño para dirigirse al escritorio donde se encontraba descansando una especie de cuaderno viejo y desgastado que parecía que si lo tomabas se desharía entre los dedos. Mika tomó el cuaderno y no pudo evitar sonreír al tenerlo entre las manos, su único consuelo, lo único que le permitía tener cerca a esa persona y que mantenía vivo su ferviente deseo de encontrarle. Abrió las páginas del cuaderno aparentemente al azar, encontrándoselas en blanco mientras una pequeña sombra rojiza pasó por ellas, como indicándole en que pagina quedarse.

-Por favor…-susurró de forma intima acercando su rostro hacia el interior del cuaderno aspirando aquel aroma tan antiguo que tantos recuerdos tenia-Permíteme verle…una vez mas…

Entonces un destello rojizo se hizo ver entre las páginas haciendo que Mikaela sonriera justo antes de sentarse y recostar su cabeza en el cuaderno por la página donde la tenía abierta. El rubio cerró los ojos invadiéndole una gran sensación de relajación y calidez que le hizo caer en un estado de inconsciencia dejando que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

-…Ge…kko…-susurró con sumo deleite, como si acariciara aquella palabra justo antes de perderse por completo en la inconsciencia.

Y justo cuando el rubio quedó sumido en lo que se podía considerar un profundo sueño, el joven Shigeru, que hasta ese momento había permanecido acostado en el lecho, abrió los ojos visualizando como el vampiro cumplía su ritual de cada semana al quedarse a algo parecido a estar dormido sobre aquel cuaderno. Desconocía por completo lo que contenía ese cuaderno, las escasas veces que había logrado ver su interior por casualidad solo había visto las páginas en blanco pero para el rubio aquel objeto viejo y deshecho era algo muy valioso, tanto como para guardarlo de forma recelosa y no permitir que nadie osará tocarlo. Mikaela nunca le importó que presenciara como se sumergía en su mundo de sueños, estaba muy confiado en que no se movería de donde lo había dejado ni que intentaría algo contra él y así había sido hasta ahora porque era consciente que Shigeru sabía que si intentaba hacer algo iría en su caza al instante, que estuviera sumido en un estado parecido al sueño no quería decir que no pudiese presentir lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Era una de las ventajas de los vampiros de no poder dormir de verdad, que en realidad, siempre estaban conscientes de todo aunque no lo pareciese.

Pero para Shigeru ahora era la oportunidad, o mejor dicho, su última oportunidad de poder salir de allí con vida. Hacía un par de días que Mikaela no lo tocaba salvo para consumir su sangre y, aunque sintiese un profundo alivio por tener ese descanso en su cuerpo que no tuvo en meses, también le aterraba. Era consciente de que Mikaela estaba buscando a alguien y también sabía que se había dado cuenta que él no era esa persona a la que tanto buscaba, y Shigeru no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que era cuestión de tiempo que el rubio decidiera deshacerse de él en cualquier momento, tal vez mañana, tal vez dentro de una semana o incluso tal vez en cuanto regresara de ese mundo que se había hecho para sí mismo. Todos los niños que fueron llevados con Mikaela nunca regresaban a Sanguinem y ahora Shigeru sabía el porqué, no ha sido el primero en haber pasado por ese calvario y estaba convencido de que no sería el último. Por lo que decidió que ese día se la jugaría, sabía que Mikaela no tardaría más de cinco minutos en saber lo que haría pero si tenía que morir, quería hacerlo luchando por su vida a que simplemente esperando sumiso a que el vampiro acabase con su miseria.

El castaño se levantó de la cama y, con esfuerzo y cuidado se puso de pie sintiendo el terrible dolor que tenía en todo su cuerpo. Le dolían cada una de las heridas que Mikaela le había provocado, los mordiscos y aquel incesante dolor que hacía que caminar se convirtiera en una tortura. Nunca había pensado que existiera un dolor de semejante calibre, pero para su desgracia, ahora lo conocía bien luego de haberlo experimentado tantas veces en carne propia. Fue hacia la salida dando algún que otro traspié y se ayudó a mantener el equilibrio sosteniéndose en las paredes, el cuerpo le dolía a horrores y le temblaban las piernas pero quería intentar salir de allí con vida. En cuanto consiguió sostenerse en el quicio de la puerta volteó a mirar a Mikaela, que continuaba en su mundo particular, y sin dudar salió de la habitación para dirigirse al único sitio donde podía huir: Sanguinem.

Entonces, Mika abrió los ojos dando lugar al juego del gato cazando al ratón herido…

Mientras en ese momento, en el interior de uno de los hogares donde habitaban siete niños, se podía percibir un delicioso aroma que desprendía de una olla, constituyendo la cena de aquella noche para todos. Akane se estaba ocupando de cocinar como cada noche al ser la única que se había atrevido a manejarse con los fogones y tras prácticas y prácticas había logrado aprender a preparar platos decentes para todos sus hermanos. Ako y Chihiro permanecían ayudándola para aprender también a cocinar algo, incluso Kouta parecía estar interesado en las labores culinarias, todos intentaban ser útiles en la medida de lo posible para que ninguno resultase ser una carga, no podían darse ese lujo. En un momento en que los fogones iban solos de momento, Akane se asomó encontrándose con una escena cotidiana pero divertida.

A Yuu nunca se le dio bien las tareas culinarias, ya lo había intentado otras veces y al final siempre terminaban comiendo carne o huevos quemados ese día, por lo que Akane decidió desterrarle para siempre de la cocina y hacer que se ocupase de jugar y distraer a Fumie y a Taichi mientras ella preparaba la comida. Y ahí estaba el azabache, tirado en el suelo mientras le hacía cosquillas a Fumie, la cual no podía parar de reír al tener el cuerpo de su hermano mayor reteniéndola en el suelo mientras sus dedos bailaban sobre sus costados, entre tanto Taichi, con su habitual mirada perturbadoramente indiferente estaba colgado como un mono del cuello de Yuu desde su espalda como si estuviera luchando contra él para que liberase a Fumie de su "sufrimiento".

-Yuu-chan, tengo un encargo que pedirte-dijo Akane sonriendo al ver aquella bonita escena familiar.

-¿Si? Dime-dijo Yuu sin parar de hacer reír a Fumie, que ya lloraba de risa mientras Taichi fingía estar mordiéndole la oreja.

-Hoy es día de aseo pero se nos está acabando el agua ¿podrías ir al pozo a conseguir más?-pidió ella guiñándole un ojo-Me gustaría que todos pudieran asearse antes de ir a dormir.

-Sí, de acuerdo, porque la verdad, Fumie ya huele mal, creo que se le ha ensuciado el pañal-se burló Yuu oliendo a Fumie como si de veras desprendiera un horrible hedor a lo que la niña, al oírle, dejó de reír e infló los cachetes ofendida.

-¡Yuu-nii, yo no uso pañales! ¡No soy un bebé! ¡Ya soy mayor!-protestaba la niña con dignidad infantil retorciéndose bajo Yuu que seguía reteniéndola con su cuerpo mientras la olía poniendo graciosas caras de asco.

-Uuuuh si que necesitas un cambio de pañal-sonrió malévolamente Yuu haciendo que la niña se revotara aun mas.

-¡Yuu-nii!-protestó ella enfadándose-¡Akane-nee!-lloriqueó mirando a la otra para que la defendiera de esos horribles insultos.

-Yuu-chan, no te metas de esa manera con la pobre Fumie-chan-regañó Akane divertida viendo como ahora Taichi fingía morderle la cabeza a Yuu para vengarse de lo que le hacía a la pequeña.

-Esto no quedará así, renacuaja-juró Yuu con fingido tono de mafioso en busca de venganza que hizo reír a Fumie, la cual le sacó la lengua desafiándolo a que intentase hacerle algo-Si, si, tu ríete que Akane no estará siempre ahí para defenderte ni para que te escondas en sus faldas…cobarde.

-¡No soy una cobarde!-saltó ella en una pataleta haciendo que Yuu riera ante ese comportamiento.

-En fin ¿Cuánta agua necesitaríamos, Akane?-preguntó Yuu volteando a verla haciendo como que ignoraba la molestia de la pequeña que, sintiéndose ignorada, empezó a dar golpes al aire mientras Taichi seguí colgado del cuello de Yuu mirando un punto fijo.

-A veces eres más crío que ellos, Yuu-chan-comentó Akane pasándole un par de cubos que le daba Kouta.-Toma, necesitamos que los llenes para poder asearnos todos.

-Sí, déjaselo todo al hombre de la casa-sonrió confiado alzando las manos hacia los cubos.

-Oh, entonces, toma Tai-chan-dijo convencida Akane mostrándole los cubos al pequeño que seguía colgado del cuello del azabache.

-¡Akane!-rió Yuu con una ceja arqueada.

-Pero ¿es seguro que salga?-preguntó Kouta asomándose al escuchar la conversación-Los vampiros parece que están muy enfadados y podrían hacerle daño.

-No te preocupes, Kouta-kun-sonrió Akane completamente confiada dirigiéndose al muchacho.-Todo el mundo sabe que Yuu es un niño malo y ya se sabe que mala hierba nunca muere.

-Oh-asintió Kouta como si aquello tuviera todo el sentido del mundo.

-Akane…¿quieres dejar de hablar mal de mí en mi cara?-inquirió un poco molesto el azabache con ganas de estrangular a su hermana.

Akane y Kouta cuchichearon entre ellos mientras se reían haciendo que Yuu solo suspirara con fastidio cómico y tomara los cubos para irse al exterior a buscar la dichosa agua para asearse, dejando que su familia siguiera riéndose a su costa. Cargó con ambos cubos y caminó varios metros por las silenciosas calles de Sanguinem, ya era de noche por supuesto, y no se oía ni un alma, ni pasos de los vampiros que hacían la patrulla nocturna, ni tampoco escuchaba las voces de los demás niños que vivían en el interior de los hogares.

Al cabo de una media hora, Yuu pudo visualizar a lo lejos el pozo donde los niños se abastecían de agua para asearse, beber o cocinar. Era la única cosa ilimitada que los niños podían tomar sin tener que pedirle permiso a nadie y sin que los vampiros estuviesen racionándoles o castigándoles como lo hacían con la comida o con las medicinas.

-Muy bien…-se dijo así mismo el azabache mientras se remangaba una vez llegó al pozo, se detuvo a mirar el interior escuchando el sonido del agua en movimiento que hacía eco desde el fondo. El agua del pozo se rellenaba cada tres días por una corriente subterránea y por el sonido del eco estaba claro que ya habían llegado otros niños abastecerse por lo vacio que sonaba, pero todavía quedaba mucha agua que se podía aprovechar y desde luego Yuu pensaba llevarse toda la que pudiera.

Ató la cuerda al asa del cubo, antes de dejarlo caer hacia el agua haciendo un ruido de chapoteo que se le hizo gracioso, ya que le daban ganas de poder lanzarse a refrescarse. Hizo un par de movimientos con la cuerda para hacer que el cubo se hundiera bien para abarcar toda el agua posible, desde luego, eso iba a pesarle una barbaridad en cuanto tuviera que volver sobre sus pasos para regresar a casa, pero al menos no estaba metido en casa sin hacer nada más que ver como los demás trabajaban en la cocina. Además agradecía el llevar consigo la barra de metal para poder transportar los cubos sobre los hombros.

Fue entonces cuando sintió de repente como una mano le tomaba el hombro que le sobresaltó.

Por instinto, Yuu se revolvió para alejarse de aquel contacto sorpresivo, se volteó dando puñetazos al aire al mismo tiempo que retrocedía unos cuantos pasos para encarar a un posible enemigo vampiro pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa horrorizada en cuanto vio a un niño mayor que él, un niño que a sus ojos estaba destrozado. Tenía su cabello castaño sucio y desordenado, la típica ropa de ganado que siempre veía en todos los niños estaba también sucia y rotas en algunas partes y, para espanto de Yuu, estaba lleno de manchas de sangre y la que mas sobresalía era una enorme que se situaba entre las piernas de aquel muchacho, lo que le llevó a observar también que la piel visible de los brazos y las piernas, incluso del cuello y la cara estaban llenos de marcas de moriscos, que evidenciaban que habían estado bebiendo sangre de ahí.

Yuu parpadeó sorprendido viendo aquel muchacho. Le habían hecho una autentica herejía en todo el cuerpo.

-…Ayu…dame…-suplicó el castaño con la respiración entrecortada ¿acaso ese chico había estado corriendo? ¡Si apenas se estaba sosteniendo en pie!

-¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!-inquirió Yuu perdiendo todo el miedo y acercándose al chico para intentar brindarle algo de ayuda-¡¿Quién te ha hecho esto?!

-…Por favor…ayúdame…-volvió a suplicar el muchacho llenándosele los ojos de agua sin ser capaz de contener las lagrimas de nuevo.

-Pero dime ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Quién ha sido?-volvió a interrogar Yuu tomándole los hombros para que le mirase.

-…Ha sido él…-logró decir Shigeru, sentía tanto alivio de ver otro humano después de tanto tiempo y el miedo seguía recorriéndole cada parte de su ser que no era capaz de pensar con claridad.

-¿"Él"?-preguntó Yuu parpadeando un par de veces.

-Shigeru.-se escuchó entonces el eco de una voz suave y casi cantarina que sonaba en la lejanía haciendo que inmediatamente el niño castaño se pusiera tenso y comenzara a temblar.

Yuu se quedó mirando por encima del hombro del castaño al escuchar aquella voz, la reconocía, era la voz de aquel chupasangre de pelo amarillo ¿Qué narices hacía ese todavía vagando por Sanguinem? Se quedó mirando los ojos desorbitados del aterrado muchacho que parecía que en cualquier momento empezaría a gritar de puro pánico.

-No…-susurró Yuu al entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

-…Ya viene…-gimió Shigeru con un hilo de voz.

Yuu también se tensó en cuanto escuchó al otro decir aquello. No necesitó preguntar nada más para saber que el chico estaba en ese estado por culpa de Mikaela ¿Qué narices le había hecho aquel desgraciado a ese pobre muchacho? ¿era así como acababan todos los niños a los que se llevaba? Yuu tenía montones de preguntas que hacerle al castaño pero no había tiempo de poder formularlas, ya podía escuchar los pasos de Mikaela acercándose hacia donde estaban ellos y ahora lo importante era ayudar al muchacho.

-¡Ven conmigo!-dijo Yuu tomando a Shigeru del antebrazo para poder guiarlo. No había tiempo para huir, Mikaela ya estaba demasiado cerca y les oiría correr sin lugar a dudas pero aun contaba con que no les había visto y tenía el tiempo suficiente de esconder a aquel asustado muchacho.

Yuu tuvo la rápida idea de donde esconder a Shigeru, rodearon el pozo donde se podía ver una pequeña pendiente y justo a uno de los laterales se encontraba un hueco del tamaño suficiente donde podía caber un niño como el castaño. Sin pensárselo mucho, Yuu empujó al chico para que se escondiera en ese lugar y se quedara agazapado, le pidió silencio con un gesto y regresó tan rápido como pudo hacia el pozo para continuar con su labor de recoger el agua para casa, tenía que disimular e intentar evitar que Mikaela encontrase al chico.

-Shigeru.-volvió a llamar Mikaela haciendo por fin acto de presencia al aparecer tras una de las esquinas pero entonces le llamó la atención el sonido del agua en movimiento. Alzó un poco la mirada encontrándose con la figura de un niño, por un segundo pensó haber encontrado a Shigeru pero entonces no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa jocosa en cuanto reconoció aquel cabello azabache que conocía tan bien y que, para él, siempre significaba poder divertirse un poco.

-"Mira a quien tenemos aquí"-pensó para sí mismo el rubio viendo como el azabache parecía no haberse fijado en él y seguía elevando el cubo con agua del pozo ¿Qué hacía allí el pequeño Yuu tan tarde y tan solito? Era peligroso, sobre todo cuando estaban todos los vampiros alborotados por la batalla contra los humanos. A Mikaela le pareció un poco extraño así que aspiró un poco y esbozó una divertida sonrisa, intuyendo que si entablaba conversación con el azabache se lo iba a pasar muy bien, por lo que con el paso tranquilo y elegante que siempre lo había caracterizado se acercó al chico que se encontraba de espaldas a él, concentrado en su trabajo como si no existiera nada mas a su alrededor.

-Eres bastante osado como para venir aquí tú solo y de noche, no está el horno para bollos, Yuu-chan-comentó Mika justo cuando llegó cerca del niño, Yuu lo miró por encima del hombro a través del rabillo del ojo, pero enseguida regresó a su trabajo haciendo como si la presencia de aquel vampiro no le sorprendiese lo más mínimo.

-Es más sorprendente que tu estés por aquí-dijo Yuu alzando el pesado cubo para dejarlo en el suelo y tomando el otro para hacerle repetir el mismo proceso.-¿Dos veces en menos de un mes? Es muy curioso teniendo en cuenta que te quedas meses desaparecido de la ciudad…

-¿No te alegras de verme?-inquirió el rubio con su típica sonrisa amable que tanta rabia le daba al azabache, que en esos momentos lo que más deseaba era tirarle uno de los cubos llenos de agua a la cabeza a ver si con suerte se la rompía, no podía evitarlo, le hacía hervir la sangre verle dirigirse a él de aquella manera tan afable y amable luego de haberle hecho aquellas heridas a ese pobre chico.-Me hieres en el alma, Yuu-chan, yo que siempre me alegro cada vez que nos encontramos.

-Eso sería si tuvieras alma-tachó Yuu encogiéndose de hombros haciendo acopió de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tirarle el cubo.-Ahora, si no quieres nada ¿podrías largarte y dejarme en paz? Estoy ocupado.

-Tan agradable como siempre, Yuu-chan-se encogió de hombros Mika sin sentir ninguna pena por aquel trato que le daba el menor sabiendo que ahora comenzaría la diversión-Pero si hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte.-Yuu no contestó por lo que Mika decidió proseguir-Quería saber si por casualidad has visto a un niño un poco mas mayor que tu pasar por aquí.

-¿No se supone que los niños no pueden salir a esta hora?-preguntó él.

-¿No se supone que tu tampoco deberías haber salido a esta hora?-contraatacó Mika disfrutando de la cara de irritación que le dedicaba el menor.

-Pues no, no he visto a ningún otro niño ¿algo más?-respondió rápidamente Yuu evitando mirar al vampiro.

-"Demasiado rápido para tener credibilidad, Yuu-chan"-pensó para sí mismo acentuando aun mas su sonrisa mirando la espalda ajena.

El azabache debía de pensar que era un idiota pero Mikaela había vivido muchísimos años como para saber cuando alguien le mentía aunque no le estuvieran mirando a los ojos, solo con observar los gestos y la posición del cuerpo sabia cuando le estaban mintiendo, y ahora Yuu estaba mintiéndole por la cara. Pero aunque no supiera identificar los movimientos que delataban a un mentiroso, Mika tenía un buen oído y un buen olfato y sabía perfectamente que Shigeru se encontraba escondido muy cerca de ellos, sin lugar a dudas al otro lado de la pendiente por donde se encontraba el pozo, el olor a miedo y sangre lo delataba. Pensaba darle un final digno al niño jugando un poco al gato y al ratón, dejarle correr por su vida mientras le acechaba de entre las sombras durante un rato antes de acabar con él, pero no se imaginó que Yuu estaría pululando solo por Sanguinem a esas horas y se encontraría con Shigeru. Mika sentía especial debilidad por el muchacho de pelo negro, representaba mucha mejor diversión que el dar caza a un animalillo herido como Shigeru, con aquel insolente muchacho de pelo negro tenía garantizado pasar un buen rato, Yuu en vez de achantarse y temblar le retaba, le desafiaba e incluso se atrevía a llamarle de todo y eso Mika lo encontraba muy divertido, haciéndole querer ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar Yuu con esa fortaleza antes de hacerle llorar de verdad.

-¿En serio? Una lástima-se encogió Mika de hombros pero no recibió respuesta alguna del azabache, que seguía trabajando en elevar el segundo cubo para él.-Pero entonces no te importará que eche un vistazo por ahí ¿verdad? De verdad que me gustaría encontrar a ese niño, debe de estar muy asustado de andar solo por ahí a oscuras.

Yuu tensó la espalda al escuchar en ese momento un casi imperceptible gemido de miedo que provenía del lugar donde había escondido al muchacho, sonido que sin duda sabía que Mikaela había escuchado pues sin la necesidad de mirarle, sabía que sus ojos se habían dirigido hacia donde estaba la pendiente que había junto al pozo.

-¿Has oído eso?-preguntó Mika haciéndose el sorprendido mirando hacia donde sabia que se encontraba escondido Shigeru, comenzando a caminar hacia allí.-Tal vez sea el chico al que busco, si me disculpas, Yuu-chan, voy ir tras…

Mika fue interrumpido de manera brusca en cuanto sintió algo alargado y metálico apuntarle la garganta obligándole a detenerse. Yuu había tomado de forma rápida y eficaz la barra de metal que siempre llevaba consigo para transportar mejor los cubos cuando iban llenos de agua, y al escuchar que el vampiro avanzaba hacia donde estaba el maltratado muchacho su cuerpo reaccionó por si solo tomando la barra para detenerle y, si era necesario, darse de tortas contra él. No podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que el rubio se acercase aquel chico.

Mikaela por su parte se quedó mirando sorprendido la forma tan abrupta que Yuu había utilizado para pararle los pies. Estaba de perfil a él con los ojos escondidos tras su negro cabellos mientras sostenía con una sola mano la barra de metal de los cubos apuntándole directamente a la garganta como si de una espada se tratase. Al rubio le recorrió un escalofrío de desconcierto cuando vio los brillantes ojos eucalipto de Yuu asomarse tras su cabello junto con una sombra negra que todavía los cubría, dándole un aire amenazador que Mika jamás había visto en él y que le hizo sentir una punzada en el interior de su cerebro.

-He dicho que no hay nadie-sentenció Yuu casi con un gruñido sin bajar en ningún momento su improvisada arma-Así que haz el favor de volver por dónde has venido, no te conviene a ti como noble hacer una escena cuando todos los niños duermen.

El vampiro parpadeó confundido, todavía desconcertado por haber encontrado un brillo familiar en la mirada amenazadora de aquel muchacho. Pero recobró la compostura logrando volver hacer aparecer aquella sonrisa amable y afable que siempre mostraba, en otras circunstancias habría dado una lección a ese niño insolente amenazándole de forma sutil con que si quisiera podría romperle el cuello sin que ni siquiera se percatase, pero tras ver aquella mirada, a Mika se le quitaron todas las ganas de seguir vacilando aquel muchacho, incluso de seguir persiguiendo a Shigeru.

-Supongo que me lo he imaginado-declaró Mika bajando de forma suave la barra de metal para alejarlo de su cuello, no temía en realidad que aquel objeto le dañase, y menos aun si era un niño quien lo empuñaba, pero no era lo más cómodo para hablar.-Supongo que puedo seguir buscándolo cuando haya amanecido, de todas formas debería ir a la sala de curas, llevo un rato prolongando la curación de mis heridas.

Yuu inmediatamente fijó sus ojos en algo de lo que antes no se había percatado y era en la espantosa herida que tenía Mikaela en su estomago, no la había visto antes por la oscuridad y porque parte del cuerpo del rubio, que no había mostrado en ningún momento ninguna clase de expresión de dolor o de molestia, estaba siendo cubierto por la capa blanca, pero aun así no podía creerse que aquella herida hubiera pasado tan desapercibida hasta ese momento ¿Cómo narices se había hecho aquella herida? Era espantosa, era la primera vez que veía a un vampiro herido ¿habría sido aquel muchacho al que escondía? Si era así, que se lo dijera porque quería aprender a infringir aquellas heridas a vampiros pero ya de ya.

Mikaela sonrió divertido al ver la expresión de enorme sorpresa que puso Yuu al ver su herida. Le seguía doliendo, pero por cabezón y por desear tanto sumergirse en sus recuerdos más la posterior persecución de Shigeru le habían hecho desatenderse a sí mismo, lo bueno es que era bueno aguantando el dolor y no había alarmado antes a Yuu. Curiosamente, le llamó la atención ver aquel brillo tan amenazador y lleno de determinación se convertía de repente en una sorpresa infantil que dejaba ver de nuevo patente lo niño que resultaba ser Yuu.

-¿Te gustaría que me quedara cicatriz?-preguntó Mika con voz guasona y picara haciendo espabilar a Yuu que se había quedado mirando la zona herida con un interés casi hipnótico-Puedo hacer que quede cicatriz, así podrás verla todas las veces que quieras.

Yuu parpadeó para luego sacudirse la cabeza retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-¿A mí que me importa eso?.-inquirió con enfado el muchacho dándole la espalda al vampiro para no mirarle y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Nunca deberías darle la espalda a un vampiro, Yuu-chan-susurró justo en su oído el rubio con voz provocativa haciendo que el azabache se quedase tieso al sentirlo tan cerca de él-…podría darte una sorpresa en cualquier momento.

Sobresaltado por la repentina cercanía del rubio, Yuu se revolvió bruscamente para darse la vuelta y encararlo pero en medio del forcejeo se hizo un lio con sus propios pies y fue a caer hacia atrás, al interior del pozo. Dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa al verse caer al interior del estrecho pozo cuando sintió entonces un fuerte tirón del brazo y se quedó de pie en el suelo. Azorado, miró a Mikaela que seguía sosteniéndole el brazo en alto con aquella sonrisa afable que siempre mostraba cuando se estaba divirtiendo con algo.

-Encantador…-susurró Mikaela acariciando la cabeza de un todavía sorprendido Yuu antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar en dirección contraria.

Pero conforme se alejaba la sonrisa de Mika fue desapareciendo dejando ver en su lugar una expresión de perturbación en su semblante. No entendía que era lo que acababa de pasar ¿Qué narices hacia un niño de once años con una expresión como esa? Aquella fuerza en su mirada le había provocado más perturbación de lo que Mika quería reconocer, le resultaba sumamente familiar, estaba convencido que había visto aquel brillo en otra persona hace mucho tiempo, pero no en el muchacho al que tanto buscaba sino en otro…Yasha.

Un escalofrío le recorrió y tuvo la tentación de volver sobre sus pasos para cerciorarse de lo que había visto pero era consciente que no conseguiría nada. Aquella manera en que le había mirado había sido algo espontaneo y tal vez también pura casualidad, no pudo evitar sentirse azorado ante aquella expresión tan familiar, tendría que volver a sumergirse en sus recuerdos para asegurarse, para intentar hacerse ver que solo había sido casualidad.

Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, un niño humano había conseguido vencerle en aquella pequeña confrontación que, aunque para Mika fuera solo un simple juego, se lo tomó algo a pecho y estaba seguro que cuando volviera a ver a Yuu haría que las cosas volvieran a su cauce.

Entretanto, Yuu se había quedado mirando el lugar por donde el noble de cabellos amarillos se había marchado, todavía intentando recuperarse del susto que había sufrido. Primero le amenazaba por la espalda, casi se mata al caer por el pozo y, lo peor de todo, es que es el propio vampiro quien le salva de la caída, por ello se tomó un par de segundos para reponerse de la impresión antes de obligarse a sí mismo a espabilar e ir donde se encontraba el otro muchacho.

-¡Ey! ¡Ya se ha ido! ¡¿Qué te ha…?! ¡NO ME FASTIDIES!-exclamó exaltado el azabache al ver aquel muchacho con la cabeza apoyada en una de las piedras del hueco y con los ojos cerrados. No podía ser que se hubiese desmayado, no precisamente ahora.-¡Maldición! ¡Oye, despierta!

Yuu intentó hacerlo reaccionar, pero al ver que no respondía blasfemó por lo bajo y se vio obligado a intentar llevarle a cuestas hasta su casa. Aquel muchacho era mayor que él, pero no demasiado, sin embargo sí que era más alto tal vez le sacaba al azabache media cabeza o una cabeza, para Yuu sería una odisea llevárselo a cuestas pero no tenía otra opción. No podía dejar aquel chico ahí tirado, solo y abandonado cuando Mikaela estaba buscándolo, por lo que haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que poseía se las apañó para colocar al muchacho sobre su espalda y empezar el camino, a paso lento, hacia su hogar dejando atrás los cubos de agua que eran destinado a la higiene personal de su familia.

El camino fue tortuoso, aquel chico pesaba bastante, y todo el peso de su cuerpo estaba sobre su espalda. En algún momento el azabache perdió el equilibrio cayendo de bruces contra el suelo, llenándose la cara de tierra y algún rasponazo en la mejilla o en las rodillas y de nuevo hacia tremendos esfuerzos por levantarse y seguir caminando hacia su hogar.

-Maldición…-gruñó por lo bajo mirando al chico, cuya cabeza estaba apoyada sobre su hombros-No vas a morir ¿te enteras? Si se te ocurre morir, te mato, estas avisado.

Fue entonces cuando por fin pudo llegar a la puerta de su casa, la cual abrió usando el pie al tener las manos ocupadas manteniendo al muchacho sobre su espalda. La puerta se abrió con cierta lentitud haciendo un chirrido un tanto tétrico haciendo que Yuu viese algunos miembros de su familia que se encontraba cerca de la puerta y que dejaban de hacer lo que estaban haciendo parar mirarle; Fumie y Taichi estaban haciendo dibujos en el suelo, rodeados de varios folios y lápices de colores, Kouta y Ako estaban poniendo la mesa, y al escuchar la puerta todos alzaron sus miradas quedando sorprendidos ante la imagen de su hermano mayor llevando a cuestas a un chico.

-¡¿Yuu-nii?!-exclamaron simultáneamente Kouta y Ako sorprendidos.

-¡Akane-nee!-gritó entonces Fumie asustada de ver a ese chico desmayado en la espalda de su hermano mayor y lleno de sangre. Tachi, al ver aquellos ojos llorosos y sin nada que consiguiera tambalear su escalofriante mirada indiferente, se acercó a la asustada Fumie para acariciarle la cabeza como modo de calmarla.

-¿Fumie-chan? ¿Qué ocurr…?-empezó a preguntar Akane saliendo de la cocina junto a Chihiro encontrándose ambas con tal escena que le impidió siquiera terminar la frase-¡Por Kami-sama! ¡¿Qué le ha pasado a ese chico?!

-¡No te quedes ahí parada y ayúdame!-exigió Yuu inclinándose un poco adelante al sentir que el peso del muchacho comenzaba a desequilibrarlo de nuevo, Akane reaccionó deprisa yendo a su lado para ayudarle a sostenerlo logrando ambos hacer que el chico se apoyase en ambos y repartirse el peso entre los dos.

Kouta, logrando recobrarse de la impresión de lo que estaba viendo, se palmeó las mejillas con sus manos para obligarse a sí mismo a reaccionar y, tomando verdadera conciencia de que ese chico necesitaba atención, empezó a dirigir a sus hermanas para sorpresa de Yuu y Akane.

-¡Ako! ¡Rápido, ve a por las gasas y desinfectante que guardamos en el baño! ¡Chihiro, llévate a Fumie y a Taichi a la cocina y quédate con ellos! ¡Yuu-nii, Akane-nee, vamos a tumbar a ese chico en la litera, os ayudaré a subirlo!-indicó Kouta moviendo las manos para dar énfasis a sus indicaciones que todos siguieron al pie de la letra.

Ako asintió para luego salir corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño a rebuscar para encontrar las cosas que se le ordenaron, Chihiro, incapaz de incumplir una orden, tomó en brazos a la llorosa y asustada Fumie y también tomó de la mano a Taichi llevándoselos consigo a la cocina. Kouta, por su parte, se subió él primero a la amplia litera de piedra y madera donde ellos dormían y alzó una mano hacia sus hermanos mayores.

-Vamos, chicos, subidlo-les apremió el azabache menor.

Yuu y Akane parpadearon al ver como Kouta, aquel muchacho tranquilo y alegre, se había hecho con el control de la situación y dirigía a sus hermanas y a ellos mismos a actuar, por un segundo el pecho de los más mayores se hinchó de orgullo al ver ese comportamiento en Kouta, pero al recordar al muchacho herido se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde dormían, con el fin de recostarlo allí. Entonces entre Yuu y Kouta, desnudaron al castaño dejándolo solo en ropa interior observando todos horrorizados todas aquellas marcas que tenía en todo su cuerpo pálido. En cuanto Ako llegó con lo necesario, todos se dispusieron a desinfectar y cubrir cada una de las heridas que tenía ese muchacho.

-Pero…¿Cómo curamos esa…?-preguntó indeciso Kouta al ver la ropa interior del muchacho manchada de sangre, sabiendo que debía estar herido por la zona de su trasero.

-Debe de tener una herida interna…-murmuró Akane sin sentirse en absoluto cohibida por tener a un muchacho prácticamente desnudo cerca-Creo que lo mejor será que no le toquemos más…parece que necesita descansar…

-¿Dónde le has encontrado, Yuu-nii?-preguntó Ako mirando al azabache mayor.

-Él me encontró a mí, estaba huyendo.

-¿Huyendo? ¿De quién?-preguntó Akane ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-De Mikaela,-pronunció como si estuviera gruñendo haciendo que sus hermanos lo miraran sorprendidos-¿Recordáis que todos los niños que se van con él nunca regresan?

-¿Me estas queriendo decir…?-susurró Akane entendiendo por donde estaba yendo a parar su hermano.

-Este chico es el primero que ha podido escapar-dijo posando su mano en la cabeza del herido.-Ha luchado por su vida, como un valiente.

-Uuuuh-gimió el herido al sentir la mano sobre su cabeza.-No…no…

-Ey, tranquilo, somos amigos-susurró Yuu acercándose al oído del chico para intentar calmarlo con su voz-Mikaela no está aquí, estas a salvo, somos humanos.

-Humanos…-susurró lentamente el castaño abriendo débilmente sus ojos encontrándose con la mirada eucalipto de Yuu provocando que sonriera ligeramente al reconocerle-…humanos…-repitió con la voz cargada de alivio que estaba por ponerse a llorar de un momento a otro.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Yuu con suavidad sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza para trasmitirle algo de calma que sabía muy bien que el chico lo agradecía enormemente en esos momentos-Yo soy Hyakuya Yuuichirou, ellos son mis hermanos; Akane, Kouta y Ako ¿tu cómo te llamas?

-M…me llamo….Miyamoto Shigeru….-susurró con esfuerzo el castaño.

-Bien, Shigeru-asintió Yuu acercándose más al chico para poder entenderle mejor-¿Hay alguien con el que vivas? Podríamos avisar para que venga.

Shigeru abrió los ojos con un brillo de emoción al escuchar aquella proposición, su gente a los que había dejado atrás ¿podría volver a verlos? Había pasado tantos meses sin verles, tanto tiempo que no pudo evitar dejar que sus lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas. Quería verles, quería verles, sobretodo a uno…uno con quien peleó de forma estúpida antes de desaparecer, necesitaba verle.

-S-Satoshi…-gimió Shigeru dejando derramar sus lagrimas-Quiero ver a Satoshi…

-¿Satoshi? ¿Satoshi qué?-interrogó Yuu con seriedad.

-…Tajiri Satoshi…-suplicó con voz rota el muchacho.

-¡Yo le conozco!-dijo en alto Ako haciendo que todos la mirasen-Es un chico que siempre está en la fuente del Pájaro de Fuego, nunca juega con nadie y siempre parece ausente.

-¿Cuándo le has visto?-preguntó Kouta.

-Esta todos los días en el mismo sitio-dijo Ako.-Nunca se mueve de donde esta…

-Satoshi…-murmuró Shigeru haciendo pequeños movimiento como si intentase levantarse pero su propia debilidad le impedía hacer nada.

-Quédate quieto y descansa….-ordenó Yuu con una mano sobre el hombro del chico para evitar –Avisaremos a tu amigo, pero por esta noche descansa, no querrás que te vea así ¿verdad?

-Pero quiero verle…-suplicó ansioso por ver a su amigo.

-Y le veras, pero tienes que reposar, te prometo que yo mismo iré a buscarle por la mañana por la mañana y lo tendrás aquí contigo.

-P-Pero….Mikaela…-susurró asustado para luego sentir de nuevo la mano de aquel azabache sobre su cabeza.

-No te tocará-aseguró Yuu con voz seria-No se lo voy a permitir, así que duerme tranquilo, porque nadie te va hacer daño.

Con esas palabras, Shigeru fue cerrando los ojos mientras sostenía la mano de Yuu, le hacía mucha falta sentir el calor reconfortante de otro ser humano, y aquel muchacho se lo había proporcionado al darle protección y cobijo. Sufriría horribles pesadillas, eso estaba claro, y tardaría mucho tiempo en recuperarse de lo que había pasado si es que algún día llegaba a conseguirlo, soñaría con todas las barbaridades que Mikaela le había hecho en su cuerpo y en su cabeza y le perseguirían el resto de su vida…pero al menos, esa noche, encontraría consuelo en aquel pequeño grupo de niños humanos que le rodeaban y velarían por él, rodeado de infancia, pureza e inocencia. Solo con ese pensamiento, Shigeru pudo quedarse dormido.

-¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?-preguntó entonces Ako luego de unos segundos de silencio, cuando se pudo apreciar que el castaño se había quedado dormido.

-Mikaela vendrá a buscarle tarde o temprano…-susurró Akane por su parte mirando apenada a Shigeru.

-Hay que hacer que su amigo se lo lleve cuanto antes-opinó Yuu mirando con rabia la cantidad de heridas, ahora cubiertas por gasas y vendas, que Shigeru tenía por todo el cuerpo.

-Pero ¿de qué servirá?-preguntó Kouta al otro lado del cuerpo de Shigeru mirando a sus hermanos con la seriedad que requería la situación-Pensadlo, ningún niño que se ha ido con Mikaela ha regresado jamás a Sanguinem, si esto es lo que les hace está claro que todos han muerto. Y Mikaela regresará por él en cualquier momento ¿Qué haremos entonces? Ir donde vivía será el primer sitio donde vaya a buscarlo.

-Y luego aquí-intervino Yuu apretando los puños haciendo que todos lo miraran confundidos.

-¿Aquí? ¿Por qué vendría Mikaela aquí?-preguntó Ako.

-Porque cuando Shigeru me encontró, Mikaela ya estaba persiguiéndole-confesó haciendo que sus hermanos lo mirasen con ojos espantados-Escondí a Shigeru e hice como si nada hubiese pasado cuando Mikaela vino a preguntarme, creí por un segundo que conseguí darle esquinazo, pero ahora, pensándolo en frío creo que ese maldito solo estaba jugando conmigo. Sabía que Shigeru estaba escondido cerca y sabia que yo sabía dónde estaba…y por tanto, sabe que si Shigeru no está en su casa estará aquí porque yo lo traje.

-P-pero ¿por qué haría eso?-se atrevió a preguntar Akane-¿Por qué dejarte marchar con Shigeru si lo tenía a mano antes?

-Porque es un sádico-sentenció Yuu apretando los dientes.-Es un maldito depredador que le gusta jugar con su presa antes de matarla.

-¿Qué hacemos…?-gimió Ako mirando por el rabillo del ojo hacia la cocina por donde veía de refilón como Chihiro seguía en la labor de tranquilizar a la pequeña Fumie , y como Taichi se había quedado en el quicio de la puerta mirándolos a ellos sin importarle lo mas mínimo ser descubierto. Ako no quería ni imaginarse que pasaría si Mikaela irrumpiera en su casa, estando Taichi y Fumie dentro…

-No lo sé…-susurró Yuu frunciendo el ceño viendo al pobre Shigeru-Te juro, Ako, que no lo sé.

Y de nuevo la sensación de impotencia y rabia en Yuu atenazó su alma, al verse incapaz de llegar a poder cumplir su promesa de proteger al chico.

A la mañana siguiente, el nuevo día desactivo las luces nocturnas que mantenían iluminada la ciudad subterránea de Sanguinem, poco a poco los niños comenzaron a salir de sus casas para comenzar hacer sus quehaceres diarios para afrontar el día, como siempre todos con actitud sumisa y temerosa, preocupados por si el enfado de los vampiros continuaba durando, todos esperaban no cruzarse con ninguno.

Mikaela estuvo un largo rato encerrado en su habitación, concretamente desde ese encontronazo con el azabache de ojos eucalipto en el pozo. Había repasado su cuaderno de bitácora muchas veces a lo largo de los siglos que ha vivido, pero nunca se quedó tan perturbado y dudoso de su contenido desde que ese preciso momento en que vio los ojos amenazadores de Yuuichirou. No lo diría en voz alta estando alguien cerca, pero aquella expresión le había perturbado mucho más de lo que quería reconocer, aquel crío siempre fue un impertinente pero en ese momento pudo jurar que estaba tratando con alguien totalmente distinto, alguien con quien ya tuvo que vérselas cuando se enfadaba. Durante horas se intentó convencer así mismo que había sido algo casual, espontaneo y producto de la casualidad, sin embargo, ciertas palabras le venían a la mente cada vez que intentaba auto convencerse de ello; _La casualidad no existe, solo lo inevitable_.

Irritado, el rubio cerró su preciado cuaderno, se revolvió el pelo al recordar esas palabras y de nuevo la imagen de los ojos de Yuu volvió a su cabeza, aquel brillo tan intenso y amenazador que resplandecía de entre las sombras de su cabello. Se sentía idiota por sonreír divertido cada vez que aquel recuerdo regresaba a su cabeza, cuando segundos después se reprochaba a sí mismo el hacerlo, sin embargo hoy se sentía de buen humor y creyó que se libraría de aquella sensación en cuanto volviera a molestar a Yuuichirou y comprobase que era solo un crío común que corriente, como siempre ha sido. Así que, decidido a cumplir con su objetivo, se atavió con su uniforme de noble que tanto intimidaban a los humanos dándole ese toque elegante y al mismo tiempo amenazador que tenía todo vampiro de su categoría, comenzó entonces su camino hacia Sanguinem en busca de aquel insolente azabache.

Su paseo por la ciudad era lo mismo de siempre, cada vez que los niños lo veían llegar se apartaban de su camino, y los más mayores ocultaban a los más pequeños tras ellos o directamente los metían dentro de sus casas, Mikaela los ignoró, poniendo toda su atención en buscar al azabache. Se detuvo de forma abrupta en cuanto su nariz detecto el aroma de Yuu en otra dirección distinta a la de su casa, sonrió siguiendo aquel olor pensando que el pequeño había salido para a saber qué.

Entonces cuando el olor de Yuu se hizo más fuerte aceleró el paso doblando la siguiente esquina por la que sabía que se encontraba el muchacho. Sus ojos se abrieron en cuanto vieron aquella escena, veía al azabache con la cabeza recostada en el regazo de aquella niña castaña que era su hermana, él parecía medio dormitando pero le acariciaba a la muchacha un mechón de pelo de su coleta mientras ella reía. Una nueva punzada en el cerebro atacó al rubio al ver aquella nueva escena que se le hacía, esta vez, irritantemente familiar. Y esta vez sí que tenía en su cabeza la imagen de cierto muchacho…

Instantes antes de la aparición del rubio, se apreciar como el azabache se encontraba sentado en la plaza con el ceño fruncido mientras escuchaba las risas de Fumie que correteaba y jugaba con Taichi, Akane se encontraba a su lado, observando a los niños.

-Oh, vamos, Yuu-chan, deja de poner esa cara de ogro-reprochó Akane.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga?-inquirió Yuu malhumorado-Me has sacado a empujones de casa, dejando a Shigeru ahí ¿Cómo quieres que este? Se suponje que le prometí que sería yo quien iría a buscar su amigo.

-A ver, necesitabas salir de casa, solo mírate-dijo dándole un toque en la frente con el dedo-Estas ojeroso, te has pasado toda la noche atendiendo a Shigeru. No te comas tanto la cabeza, Chihiro se ha quedado cuidando de él, y Kouta y Ako han ido a buscar a su amigo. Pero tú necesitas un respiro…¡vamos! ¡Cambia esa cara! No querrás que Fumie-chan y Tai-chan te vean mal.

Yuu gruñó por lo bajo, pero en cuanto vio a los pequeños jugar y escuchar la risa de Fumie, consiguió esbozar una sonrisa. Debía reconocerlo, estaba agotado, Shigeru se había pasado la noche atormentado por las pesadillas entre lloros y quejidos de dolor que Yuu era incapaz de ignorar y se despertaba a cada rato para intentar calmarlo. No tenía el valor de preguntarle qué cosas horribles le habrá hecho ese chupasangre, ni estaba seguro de atreverse hacerlo algún día…

Inconscientemente, Yuu dirigió su mirada a Taichi, quien estaba jugando con Fumie, el pelinegro no se lo reconocería ni a si mismo pero dentro de su corazón tenía aflorado el miedo a saber qué clase de cosas fue las que le hizo Mikaela a Shigeru, porque de alguna manera intuía que el rubio le haría exactamente eso a su hermano pequeño si tuviera la oportunidad. Y no quería ponerse a pensar en ver el cuerpo de Taichi con las marcas que había visto en Shigeru, le daba terror tan solo imaginárselo.

Entonces, Yuu fue sorprendido cuando de repente sintió las finas manos de su hermana sosteniéndolo de la cabeza, el azabache se vio recostado en el regazo de Akane haciéndolo parpadear y mirándolo confundido.

-Vamos, Yuu-chan, no me mires así-sonrió Akane al ver el desconcierto de su hermano-Trata de descansar un poco.

-¡Akane!-protestó enrojecido de vergüenza el azabache al verse en aquella posición como si fuera un niño pequeño-¡Deja de hacer tonterías! ¡A ver si por hacerte la graciosa vas a perder de vista a Fumie y a Taichi!-dijo haciendo ademan de levantarse pero entonces Akane le dio un empujón obligándolo a volver a recostarse en su regazo.

-No me contestes, Hyakuya Yuuichirou-regañó Akane hundiendo una de sus manos en el cabello negro de su hermano, Yuu dio un respingo al sentir el contacto y le recorrió un escalofrío al sentir como se comenzaba a mover de entre sus hebras haciendo que inmediatamente una sensación de cosquilleo y relajación le recorriera por todo el cuerpo a través de la raíz de su cabello.

-Ma…maldita…-musitó el azabache sintiendo somnolencia ante la caricia que le proporcionaba su hermana. Aquella listilla sabía que ese era su punto débil, que siempre le daba sueño cada vez que le acariciaban de aquella manera de entre los cabellos.

-Vamos, Yuu-chan, deja que sea yo la que cuide de ti de vez en cuando, bastante haces protegiéndome todos los días-sonrió Akane de forma fraternal sin dejar su tarea intentando hacer que su hermano se relajara.

Poco a poco, el cuerpo del azabache comenzó a relajarse en el regazo de Akane, como siempre le pasaba cuando era ella quien le hacía eso en la cabeza. Era una sensación cercana a la vaga sensación de lo que solía hacer una madre, cuando tiene en brazos a su pequeño y le hace dormir en su regazo. Pero para Yuu aquello solo era su fantasía particular, él no recordaba a su madre ni siquiera recordaba que le tuviera en brazos o algo, por lo que aquella sensación era lo que su mente recreaba para poder sentirse bien y seguro.

-Eres tonta, Akane-sonrió Yuu alzando la mano para tomar uno de los mechones que se le escapaban de la coleta a su hermana, haciendo que la muchacha riera ante aquel comportamiento, a su parecer, dulce del azabache.

-Ah, que dulce eres, Yuu-chan-se escuchó entonces una voz grave que ambos niños reconocían a la perfección, Yuu se quedó por un segundo rígido queriendo pensar que era su cabeza quien le estaba jugando una broma.-No me esperaba que fueras así, es grato ver facetas nuevas en ti que no sueles dejar ver.

Igual que si tuviera un muelle en la espalda, Yuu pegó un tal salto al reaccionar ante la voz del rubio que se quedó de pie y enseguida corrió a tomar de las muñecas a Fumie y a Taichi y los lanzó a ambos hacia los brazos de Akane de forma apresurada y brusca, haciendo que la más pequeña lanzara un quejido en protesta.

-Que bruto, Yuu-chan-comentó divertido el rubio-No está bien que trates así a los niños, podrían hacerse daño.

-"Cínico repugnante"-pensó para sí el muchacho en completa tensión ante la presencia del vampiro, sabía que esto acabaría pasando, estaba preparado pero aquel maldito tenía que ir a parar justo cuando estaba con la guardia baja y con sueño.-¿Otra vez tú por aquí? Se te va hacer una fea costumbre eso de que estés pululando por aquí.

-Esta es mi casa, Yuu-chan, y vosotros estáis viviendo en ella, así que te rogaría que no vayas con esa actitud hacia la persona que te da de comer.-le regañó con su típica sonrisa.

-"Eres tu el se nos come a nosotros, estúpido"-volvió a pensar para si Yuu con una vena de enfado en la cabeza.

Y es que ya veía venir a ese sádico. Había venido por Shigeru, y tenía conocimiento de que él sabía dónde se encontraba pero en vez de ir a buscarle por sus propios medios Mika prefería ir a molestarlo a él, fingiendo no saber nada. Yuu no había tratado demasiado a Mika pero las pocas veces que lo hizo siempre acababa cayendo en su maldito juego, jugaba con él y lo dejaba en ridículo, siempre que creía que había dado esquinazo a ese loco al final siempre se descubría que solo había sido un entretenimiento, de alguna manera veía como Mikaela se jactaba de él.

Y de nuevo se iniciaba aquel juego sádico, donde ambos sabían que intenciones tenía el otro pero se hacían los tontos.

-¿Sigues buscando a ese chico desaparecido?-provocó Yuu, que como de costumbre, su actitud provocadora y busca-pleitos le impedían eludir el tema.

-No, hay veces en que hay que saber cuándo dejar que un pájaro vuele libre aun cuando tiene las alas rotas…-recitó con una sonrisa que hizo que a Yuu se le helara la sangre.

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres?-cuestionó Yuu con los músculos tensos.

Los ojos de Yuu se abrieron en horror cuando Mikaela comenzó a caminar de forma lenta hacia Akane, su pesadilla se estaba manifestando ante sus ojos cuando le vio hincar rodilla frente a los niños y agarró a Taichi por el brazo.

-Hola, amiguito-saludó Mika mirando los ojos vacios el pequeño que se aferraba con su mano libre a las faldas de Akane.

-No…no…por favor, no-gimió Akane sosteniendo a Taichi por los hombros mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Encantado de conocerte-dijo Mika con una sonrisa de esas que te hacen aparentar ser buen tío aun teniendo el conocimiento de que todo el mundo sebe que no es así, Taichi se esconde instintivamente detrás de Fumie al ver que era a él quien se dirigia-. Jeje, no sabía que eras tan tímido. Venga que no te voy a morder- dice divertido mientras le estira la mano para dejarle una caricia en la mejilla que nadie se atreve a detener por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar de hacerlo-. Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada. Sólo quiero que me acompañes a buscar algo que he perdido y, una vez lo encontremos, te dejaré volver con tu familia y una canasta de víveres para ellos. ¿Vale? No es mal trato.

Taichi no cambió su mirada vacía y opaca, sin embargo sus hermanos eran capaces de ver que tenía miedo cuando su mano apretaba el agarre que tenía en la falda de Akane. El pequeño castaño se negó a la propuesta del rubio con la cabeza y se pegó aun más a su hermana para dar énfasis a su desesperada negativa. Mika sonrió ante aquella actitud, pero estaba dispuesto a llevarse con él aquel niño, por lo que apretó su agarre en el brazo ajeno escuchando un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-¡DEJALE EN PAZ!-rugió Yuu lanzándose hacia el cuello del noble para alejarlo de su hermano tan rápido como su quejido de dolor lo había sacado de su estado de shock.

Mika se sorprendió al sentir un peso extra en su espalda y un par de delgados brazos rodeándole el cuello que hacían fuerza para estrangularlo o al menos obligarlo a retroceder, pero para el rubio aquello era más parecido a un abrazo que aun intento de cortarle el aire, lo cual dejaba al pobre azabache en una humillante situación.

-Venga, Yuu-chan, deja de jugar-le instó Mika mirándole por encima del hombro casi con pena viendo como el pobre luchaba arduamente por detenerle, pero realmente no sentía ninguna fuerza que le retuviera de verdad.-Vamos, estás haciendo el ridículo.-insistió dándole un suave toque en el brazo con la mano para indicar que le soltara.

Y realmente era verdad. Yuu estaba quedando bastante mal al intentar hacer retroceder a Mikaela cuando realmente no estaba consiguiendo que moviera ni un solo musculo, los vampiros eran siete veces más fuertes, más veloces y más resistentes que un ser humano, por lo tanto un niño humano era todavía más inferior y ni siquiera hacia que un vampiro pestañease. Yuu ignoró el comentario de Mikaela y continuó con su intento de estrangulamiento pero al final el sofocón pudo con él haciendo que le soltara el cuello dejándose caer sobre su trasero al suelo.

-Maldita sea…-musitó en el suelo sintiendo en los brazos un hormigueo ante la fuerza que utilizó para intentar ahogar al rubio, pero no había surtido efecto.

No había conseguido absolutamente nada.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo…-prosiguió el rubio ignorando al azabache para volver a centrar su atención en el pequeño castaño que ahora se encontraba medio escondido tras las piernas de su hermana mayor.-…necesito que vengas conmigo, creo que tu puedes ayudarme a encontrar lo que estoy buscando y…

-Deja en paz a mi hermano….-susurró con voz amenazante Yuu desde su espalda, Mika suspiró al oírlo y se enderezó dándose la vuelta para encararlo y decirle cuatro cosas pero entonces se volvió a quedar rígido en el sitio cuando sus ojos y los del azabache conectaron.

Mika volvió a quedarse helado por segunda vez cuando volvió a ver aquel brillo amenazador que había contemplado el día anterior. Un brillo intenso de determinación que tiene un bravo guerrero antes de meterse de lleno en una gran batalla, tal vez era una comparación bastante exagerada teniendo en cuenta que a quien tenía delante era un crío de solo once años, pero era la idea fugaz que a Mika se le vino la cabeza en cuanto vio aquel brillo eucalipto tan intenso asomarse con aire amenazador de entre los mechones negros de su cabello. Fue tal la impresión que tuvo, que el rubio no pudo evitar alzar levemente la mano como si quisiese alcanzarlo para comprobar su veracidad.

-Deja en paz a mi hermano…-repitió Yuu en un siseo deteniendo de esa manera el amago de Mika para tocarlo.

Mika no supo que decir, se quedó mirando todavía los ojos amenazadores de Yuu. Seguía con aquella expresión tan intensa y esta vez no era algo espontaneo como la última vez, era algo que se estaba manteniendo y que dejaba una clara advertencia de liarse a golpes con él si daba un paso en falso, no era miedo lo que sentía Mika ante aquella mirada. Era más bien fascinación.

-¿Acaso…-sonrió entonces Mikaela como quien se le ocurre una idea malévola-…quieres ocupar su lugar?

-Sí.

-¡Yuu-chan! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!-exclamó horrorizada Akane sin dejar de abrazar a los niños mirando a su hermano como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

Aquella respuesta tan rápida y directa descolocó a Mika, mirando al muchacho como si estuviera loco, al igual que Akane ¿acaba de decirle que si? O el crío era tonto de remate o es que no había entendido lo que acababa de proponerle. Si había atendido a Shigeru sabía que es lo que le ocurriría si se iba con él por su propia voluntad, y es que encima eso, por su propia voluntad. Definitivamente, Yuuichirou era idiota con avaricia.

-Dices que estas buscando algo, pues bien, seré yo quien te ayude a encontrarlo, pero vas a dejar a mi hermano en paz ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?-inquirió Yuu con los brazos cruzados sin que su mirada variara ni un ápice, detalle que a Mika seguía sorprendiéndole.

Mika se quedó mirando al menor profundamente, analizando cada detalle de su rostro y de aquella mirada que tanto le estaba quitando el sueño últimamente. Yuu no era un niño feo, eso estaba claro, al contrario era un niño muy guapo que sin duda cuando creciera sería un hombre atractivo, eso Mika no podía negarlo pero desde luego no poseía las características físicas que él buscaba en uno. El siempre había buscado niños de pelo y ojos castaños, como Shigeru o el pequeño Taichi, pero Yuu no tenía nada de eso, pelo negro y ojos verdes, no era absolutamente nada de lo que buscaba.

De todos modos, lo consideró durante unos segundos, aquella fiera mirada que le mostraba Yuu le atraía debido a los recuerdos lejanos que despertaban en él ¿Por qué no darse el capricho de molestarlo un rato para divertirse? No estaba interesado en él sabiendo de antemano que no encontraría lo que buscaba, pero además de divertirse tomándole el pelo puede que le diera una lección de disciplina.

-Muy bien, Yuu-chan, te tomo la palabra-sonrió con amabilidad Mikaela pasando por su lado para mirarlo por encima del hombro-Sé tan amable de seguirme.

Endureciendo la mirada, Yuu se volteó para seguir al rubio cuando entonces sintió como algo le retenía de la mano. El corazón le dio un vuelco en cuanto vio que quien le retenía era Taichi, como siempre con su mirada indiferente pero sin embargo agarraba su mano con fuerza, rogándole con sus actos que no se marchara con él.

-Te dije que te protegería…-le recordó Yuu sonriéndole a su hermano menor, notando como al escucharle tensó los hombros, por lo que se arrodilló frente a él hincando la rodilla-Como también te voy a prometer ahora que pienso volver ¿de acuerdo?-Taichi negó con la cabeza aumentando de nuevo la fuerza del agarre al mismo tiempo que le temblaban los dedos-Tranquilo, sé lo que pasa con los que se van con ese chupasangre, pero yo te prometo que regresaré contigo y con los demás ¿confías en mi, Taichi?-el pequeño no contestó, pero Yuu apreció como le temblaron los labios como cuando alguien hace esfuerzos por no llorar-Ey, pequeñajo, siempre he cuidado de ti y de los demás, y sabes que cuando he prometido algo siempre lo he cumplido ¿Cuándo te he fallado yo?

-Yuu-chan, no te quedes atrás-apresuró Mikaela unos pocos metros alejado de los niños-¿o es que ya te has arrepentido de tu decisión?

-¡No!-respondió rápidamente el azabache sintiendo un latigazo de tensión al pensar que todavía se atrevería a llevarse al pequeño-Vamos, Taichi, suéltame-sin embargo como respuesta el niño soltó la mano de su hermano para luego abalanzarse sobre él y retenerlo por el brazo rodeándolo con los suyos propios-Taichi, por favor.-rogó más desesperado, si Mikaela se cansaba de esperarlo se llevaría a Taichi, pero el pequeño no hacia ni el amago de soltarlo, por lo que apresurado y nervioso miró a su hermana.-¡Akane!

Akane dio un bote al escuchar como la llamaba entendiendo que le estaba diciendo que separase al pequeño de él y se lo llevase, y durante unos segundos dudó de que hacer. Ella quería retener a Yuu tanto como Taichi, pero tampoco quería permitir que el rubio se llevase al miembro más joven de su familia, se puso nerviosa al verse en semejante situación. No quería escoger. No quería elegir a uno y condenar al otro, no podía hacer eso, eso sería horrible, tomar aquella decisión era algo monstruoso, era igual que decidir quien vivía y quien moría.

-¡Akane!-volvió a gritar Yuu haciéndola que de nuevo diese un bote consiguiendo que le prestase atención-¡¿Confías en mí?!

Aquella pregunta le hizo recorrer a la muchacha un escalofrío por toda la espalda hasta la espina dorsal, y entonces actuó sin pensar. Se apresuró en llegar junto a sus dos hermanos y con fuerza y brusquedad separó de un tirón a Taichi de Yuu, abrazó al niño contra ella para impedir que de nuevo se abalanzarse sobre Yuu para detenerlo. Era lo mejor, de eso intentaba convencerse la muchacha, Yuu le cuestionó si confiaba en él y eso nunca lo había dudado, si él decía que iba a regresar con ellos, encontraría la forma de hacerlo, siempre lo hacía, y ella estaría esperándolo junto a los demás. Porque él regresaría, seguro.

-Cuida de todos hasta que vuelva-pidió el azabache a su hermana levantándose del suelo para darse la vuelta y seguir al rubio, que lo esperaba a unos cuantos metros.

Con un dolor que le pesaba en el alma, Akane fue incapaz de ver de frente a su hermano alejarse para irse con aquel monstruo, abrazó con fuerza a Taichi escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del pequeño. No podía ver como se iba, si lo hacía no podría soportarlo y correría tras él para detenerlo, pero debía aguantar y confiar en él, se lo había pedido y debía hacerlo. Taichi por su parte solo podía ver como el azabache se alejaba junto al vampiro, su vista quedó clavada en la marcha de su hermano mayor, tenía los ojos secos y sin rastro alguno de alguna expresión que fuera ajena a la indiferencia, sin embargo no por ello el dolor y la angustia que sentía en esos momentos era menor que la de Akane. Fue claro cuando alzó la mano hacia la figura de Yuu que continuaba alejándose como si intentase alcanzarla, como si pudiese agarrarlo con toda la mano pero no había manera, ninguna…

-O…nii…chan...-pronunció casi en silencio, a modo de un inaudible ruego por su regreso que no llegó a oídos de nadie.

Por su parte Yuu caminó justo tras Mikaela, no tenía ganas de ponerse a su lado, no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones ni como procedería pero desde luego se sentía un poco más seguro caminando tras él y vigilar su espalda. No pudo evitar mirar de reojo a su alrededor, encontrándose con las miradas condescendientes de todos sus amigos y vecinos, los cuales seguían ocultando a los más jóvenes tras ellos, Mika ya había escogido a su próxima víctima, no habrían mas por esa noche pero aun así ninguno podría volver a respirar hasta que le hayan visto abandonar las calles de Sanguinem.

La inseguridad de Yuu se intensificó cuando dejaron atrás la ciudad y cruzaron el umbral de la famosa mansión de los Bathory. Cruzó el umbral siguiendo a Mikaela, procurando no intercambiar mirada con los centinelas que custodiaban la puerta, por si acaso, una vez en el interior escaneó la zona como podía analizando posibles vías de escape cercanas y rápidas en caso de tener que salir corriendo o al menos alguna cosa que pudiese usar como arma para ganar tiempo.

-Aaaah, Mika-kun-saludó una voz pomposa que llamo la atención de Yuu haciendo alzar la mirada para encontrarse con un rostro conocido pero irritante que le hizo hacer una mueca de desagrado.

-"Estupendo, la diva y el desnatado juntos de nuevo ¡que bien!"-pensó para si Yuu viendo como Felid Bathory se acercaba al rubio para saludarlo.

-¿Cómo ha ido?-preguntó Mika devolviéndole el saludo a su maestro con un cabeceo.

-Nada de lo que preocuparse, como siempre, hemos conseguido hacernos con el control.-asintió el peliplateado moviendo un mechón de pelo de forma galante y coqueta que le dio bastante grima al azabache.

-"Por dios, que alguien le mate"-gritó desde su mente el pequeño azabache, recordando en ese momento si que había alguien que le provocaba mas irritación que el rubio oxigenado y ese era el chupasangre estirado.

Entonces Felid pareció darse cuenta de la presencia del azabache, el cual no había abierto la boca. Lo miró de arriba abajo como si analizara un buen ejemplar de alguna raza pura de animal que determinaría su valor monetario ante una subasta o un grupo de jueces de un concurso de belleza.

-¿Que ha pasado, Mika-kun?-preguntó Felid con aquella sonrisa confiada y pomposa, cruzó mirada con el rubio y, al ver la sonrisita que le dedicaba, se rió con gracia-Que raro que cambies el estereotipo con el que escoges a tus…"acompañantes".

-Es una ocasión especial, Felid-dijo Mika sin perturbarse en lo más mínimo.

-Ah, pero si es el pequeño y encantador Hyakuya Yuuichirou-comentó Felid abriendo ligeramente los ojos cuando le reconoció, aquel crío era famosillo de entre los miembros del ganado por su comportamiento osado e impertinente.

-¿Me conoce?-preguntó Yuu arqueando una ceja.

-Jaja ¿acaso lo has olvidado? Fui yo quien, junto a Mika-kun, os rescatamos a ti y a tus amigos de los peligros del exterior-le recordó el peliplateado.

-Ah…ya…-se encogió de hombros el azabache como si no le diera la más mínima importancia.

Felid, al ver que el niño no pensaba decirle nada, volvió a dirigirse a su pupilo con una gracia casi femenina.

-Después de tres años, al final has escogido a Yuuichirou-kun-afirmó Felid con una mirada afilada y una sonrisa-Pensaba que él solo era el postre que no podías probar.

-Felid, no es nada de lo que estas pensando-devolvió Mika la sonrisa al mismo tiempo que negaba levemente con la cabeza para luego frotar con su mano el cuero cabelludo del azabache con tal brusquedad que éste empezó a quejarse-Solo intento ser un buen pastor y llevar a esta oveja descarriada por el buen camino.

-Oh, así que es un asunto de reeducación-entendió Felid al recordar las molestias que había causado el azabache en los últimos tiempos por sus travesuras y malas contestaciones, sin embargo, por alguna razón podía detectar un atisbo de insinceridad en la mirada de su precioso pupilo. Algo más pasaba por aquella cabecita rubia que, por su posición, no pensaba contarle por el momento. Era extraño que Mikela quisiera tener consigo ahora a un niño de pelo negro y ojos verdes cuando sus amantes siempre habían tenido el pelo y los ojos castaños, era la única cosa que había permanecido inalterable al tiempo fue esa obsesión hacia los niños con aquellas características físicas.

-Si me disculpas, Felid-se excusó Mikaela sonriente dándole a Yuu una palmadita en el hombro para instarle a que siguiera caminando.

-Diviértete.-le deseó el peliplateando viendo como se marchaban aquellos dos hacia la recamara del rubio.

Yuu no dijo nada en lo que quedaba del trayecto, pero sí que estaba nervioso. Una y otra vez su mente recreaba el cuerpo herido y destrozado de Shigeru, aquellas heridas se las había provocado Mikaela y ahora él iba por su propio pie y voluntad a sufrir el mismo destino, aquella idea le daba miedo aunque se esforzase por no exteriorizarlo pero entonces se obligaba a sí mismo a recordar que de no haberlo hecho seria Taichi quien estuviera en su lugar.

Y eso le daba más miedo aun que el daño que fuera a recibir.

-Es aquí-anunció Mikaela abriendo una puerta blanca de la que se suponía que debía ser su habitación.

Yuu, con parsimonia, entró primero a petición de un gesto de Mikaela, que emulaba a un elegante y educado caballero de la alta sociedad permitiendo que su acompañante ingresara primero en la alcoba. Eso sí, cuando entró se quedó con la boca tan abierta que casi podía jurar que se le caía al suelo ¡¿pero en qué clase de mundo paralelo se había metido?! Y no era para menos, cualquier niño, o incluso los adultos, habrían tenido la misma reacción que él al ver el brusco cambio de su alrededor con tan solo haber cruzado el umbral de una puerta.

Los pasillos de la mansión Bathory era una combinación de color y textura entre el blanco y el cristal, limpio e impecable como los uniformes que los vampiros llevaban. Pero lo de Mika era igual que visitar un museo; su cuarto primero y lo más importante es que era ENORME, tan grande y espacioso que parecía ser una pequeña mansión dentro de otra más grande y se componía en que las pareces estaban exquisitamente decoradas con ilustraciones de los cuadros antiguos de la época modernista europea, la cama que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación era muy espaciosa, tanto como para que perfectamente tres o cuatro personas pudieran dormir ahí sin molestarse entre ellas, estaba hecha y todavía desprendía la fragancia de sus sabanas limpias, y lo peor es que su vista detectaba un largo pasillo que dejaba la idea de que aquella estancia tenía mucha expansión. Otra cosa que llamaba la atención de Yuu eran aquellas estanterías que había un poco más alejados de la cama, eran muy altos, y contenía toda clase de libros perfectamente ordenados. El azabache, todavía impresionado, se tomó la libertad de caminar hacia las estanterías para tocar los libros, Mika se lo permitió, se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando con deleite la cara sorprendida de Yuu ante lo que había en su cuarto, todos los niños reaccionaban así cuando veían su alcoba por primera vez pero ver a Yuu con la boca hasta el suelo era un placer inmenso, así que solo disfrutó observando cómo se acercaba a las estanterías para tocar los libros que ha ido coleccionando a lo largo de los siglos.

Yuu tocó con autentica admiración aquella madera fina de roble, mirando la cantidad de libros, unos muy antiguos y otros más recientes que se encontraban ordenados por orden alfabético. Se permitió a sí mismo un recorrido para que sus dedos tocasen el lomo de los libros como si estuviera tanteando el tacto de cada uno, fue entonces cuando sus dedos se toparon con algo que le hizo dar un brinco por su frialdad. Sintió un escalofrió cuando vio que se trata de un puñal pequeñito, o más bien una especie de abrecartas.

-¿Yuu-chan? ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Mika desde donde estaba al percatarse que la espalda de Yuu se había puesto rígida.

-¡Nada!-contestó rápidamente ocultando de forma automática el arma entre el pantalón y la sudadera del uniforme de ganado procurando que el vampiro no se percatase ¿aquel desnatado era idiota? ¿Cómo se le ocurría dejar al alcance un arma por pequeña que fuera?-Es solo algunos de estos libros me suenan…

-¿Sabes leer, Yuu-chan?-preguntó entonces Mikaela movido por la curiosidad, y de nuevo, apreció como la espalda de Yuu volvía a tensarse para seguidamente tener un aura de depresión a su alrededor que le sirvió como muda respuesta-Entiendo…

-¡B-Bueno! ¡¿Qué era lo que tu estas buscando?!-se apresuró en preguntar el muchacho con un sonrojo de vergüenza adornándole la cara que le causó gracia al mayor.-¡Dijiste que estabas buscando algo!-se acercó al rubio con una mirada molesta.

-Lamento decirte que tu no me sirves para eso-se encogió de hombros sin importarle lo mas mínimo disfrutando entonces de la cara de circunstancia que ponía el otro como si le dijera con solo su expresión "¿es broma, verdad?"

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Entonces porque…?!-exclamó alterado antes de sentir como el vampiro alargó la mano para tomar su brazo y darle un tirón para acercarle.

Entonces Yuu se vio a sí mismo en una posición realmente incomoda y vergonzosa. Se vio se repente sentado en una de las piernas del mas mayor, la mano de este se había posicionado en su cintura para evitar que pudiera levantarse, y sintió al mismo tiempo como le tomaba del mentó para que alzara la mirada y se encontrase con aquella rojiza y peligrosa mirada.

-¡¿Pero que…?! ¡Oe!-protestó el niño al verse en semejante situación.

-No me sirves para encontrar a quien estoy buscando-susurró cerca de la boca del menor.-Pero a nadie le amarga un buen dulce.

Yuu abrió la boca para protestar cuando de pronto sintió la boca del contrario cernirse sobre la suya. Yuu pegó un grito dentro del beso y comenzó a luchar para separarse de aquel asqueroso acto ¡¿Qué diantres era eso?! Entonces sintió como la lengua del vampiro acarició de forma demandante la suya, la sensación de repugnancia que sintió Yuu en ese momento fue tal que las nauseas no tardaron en aparecer y como reacción comenzó a golpear el pecho del ajeno en un instinto desesperado para alejarlo de él.

-Estate quieto-ordenó Mikaela al separarse un poco de él pero tan rápido como lo hizo volvió a juntar sus labios e invadir la boca ajena, para disgusto del menor.

Yuu se sintió indignado y totalmente humillado ante aquel acto de sometimiento que el mayor intentaba ejercer sobre él. Furioso, Yuu quiso darle una lección a ese chupasangre para que supiera con quien se estaba metiendo e invadido por sus impulsos sacó con rapidez el puñal que tenía oculto en el pantalón para alzarlo y asestarle una puñalada certera en el cuello del vampiro.

Mika se le ocurrió abrir los ojos para poder contemplar los ojos del menor quedando sorprendido al ver como éste se encontraba alzando un arma que iba directamente a su cuello. El rubio reaccionó deprisa esquivando la hoja con una velocidad tan vertiginosa que Yuu, al sentir la falta de apoyo donde estaba sentado y el haber errado el ataque, se desequilibró y cayó sobre su trasero en el suelo.

-¡Auchs!-se quejó el menor ante el golpe sin soltar el arma, reaccionó deprisa poniéndose en tensión moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados buscando donde se encontraba el rubio. No tardó al verle en una de las esquinas de la habitación, mirándolo con sumo enfado hacia su persona.

-No debiste de hacer eso…-gruñó Mikaela apretando los dientes viendo como aquel insolente azabache se levantaba para volver alzar el arma contra él.

Yuu, todavía sintiéndose furioso y humillado por el acto de Mikaela hacia él, no se lo pensó dos veces para volver a intentar su ataque.

-¡Escoria!-bramó Yuu con furia volviendo a abalanzarse contra el rubio alzando el puñal para incrustárselo en la cara.

Entonces se vio sorprendido al volver a fallar su intento y seguidamente sentir como algo le rodeaba y le hacía presión en el cuello, dándose cuenta en cuestión de segundos que Mikaela ya no se encontraba delante de él, sino a su espalda, usando su brazo para cortarle la respiración y encima lo alzaba para evitar que pudiera tocar el suelo con los pies. Por instinto, Yuu se retorció intentando aflojar ese agarre pero en un descuido y falta de coordinación terminó soltando el puñal, haciendo que la hoja hiciera un sonido metálico provocando un eco por toda la estancia.

-Esto no puedo pasarlo por alto, Yuuichirou-gruñó en un susurró Mikaela justo al oído del azabache haciéndole que se pusiera rígido al escucharle llamarle por su nombre completo con aquella voz raspada y rabiosa.-He consentido demasiadas veces tu insolencia, mocoso malcriado, pero ya va siendo hora de que te ponga en tu sitio y sepas de una vez respetar a tu dueño.

-¡Imbécil…!-logró articular Yuu retorciéndose-¡No…soy…un animal!

-No pretendía llegar a esto-advirtió Mika con voz ácida-Quería darte un susto para que vieras lo que ocurría si te pasabas de listo conmigo, pero ahora has ido más allá de ser solo un mocoso insolente. Se te ha ocurrido atentar contra mí. Pues bien, Yuu-chan, si te crees tan valiente como para atreverte a intentar asesinar a un vampiro, atente con las consecuencias de haber fallado en el intento.

-¡¿Q-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!-bramó Yuu al ver cómo le estaba descubriendo el hombro teniendo pleno conocimiento de lo que iba hacerle-¡No! ¡PARA! ¡PARA, ESTÚPIDO CHUPASANGRE!

Sin ni un ápice de piedad, Mikaela enterró sus colmillos en la carne joven del ajeno, Yuu aulló de dolor al sentir aquellos dientes hundiéndose en él sin cuidado y seguidamente sentir como la sangre iba abandonando su cuerpo. Sentía como Mikaela bebía de él sin pausa mientras pataleaba en busca de la libertad pero la rápida pérdida de sangre estaba mareándolo cada vez más y más, y ya estaba empezando a sentir como las extremidades se le entumecían hasta que finalmente ya no era capaz de seguir moviéndolas, dejándolas caer a cada lado de su cuerpo con peso muerto.

-P-para…-gimió Yuu con un hilo de voz al sentir como su visión comenzaba a ser borrosa.

Entonces Mikaela se detuvo y se separo del hombro ajeno. Estaba furioso por aquel comportamiento por parte de Yuu, pero no estaba por la labor de matarlo, no aun, no era su estilo el matar a niños sin antes haberse divertido con ellos o, en caso de insolentes como Yuu, inculcarles una buena lección de disciplina. Lamió la sangre que aun salía de la herida que había provocado durante unos segundos hasta que pudo comprobar que ya no brotaba más sangre de ella, cuando estuvo seguro de ello, no tuvo reparos de soltarlo para que cayera pesadamente en el lecho.

-Es hora de que alguien te enseñe modales…-susurró Mika viendo a Yuu encogerse por encima de las sabanas.

El azabache sólo respiraba con dificultad bastante hiperventilado, como si su cerebro rogara porque el vital oxígeno llegara pronto y en gran cantidad antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Estaba tan mareado que ya comenzaba a desorientarse como quien despertaba de una larga siesta que no había sido reparadora. Entonces un gemido de sorpresa se ahogó en su garganta al sentir que una mano lo tomaba del hombro y lo volteaba para quedar recostado boca arriba lo que sin duda era un pésimo ángulo para él porque podía ver directamente la cara del rubio frente a sus ojos. De pronto sintió como la otra mano del mayor se colocaba a su otro hombro, y una vez ambos estuvieron sujetos les presionó sin ningún decoro ni cuidado alguno.

-¡Auch!- se quejó el niño al sentir casi como los dedos del vampiro se enterraban en sus ropas hasta apretar su piel por debajo de ésta.

-He soportado durante años tu insolente actitud, cordero estúpido- empezó a decir Mikaela con voz seria y con un semblante que podría haberle quedado bien a un asesino en serie-. Por mucho tiempo te he dejado en paz sin dejarme llevar por tus provocaciones. Debo decir que te he tenido mucha paciencia, más de la que debería haberte dado. Y hasta ahora has tenido suerte, pero sólo hasta ahora- rió quedamente cuál sádico unos segundos antes de proseguir-. Ya es tiempo de que aprendas que todo tiene un límite, y que toda mala acción tiene consecuencias y castigo. Un castigo que pienso aplicarte ahora mismo y con el cual espero aprendas a comportarte mejor de una vez.

-Ve...- apenas mascullaba Yuu tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos y lo que quería expresar, haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad para responder a la amenaza del vampiro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso pretendes pedir clemencia tan pronto?- decía el vampiro en clara intención de burla.

-Vete al... diablo- masculló al tiempo que trataba de mantener estable su respiración, y antes de que Mikaela hiciera o dijera cualquier otra cosa agregó-. ¡Chupasangre!- exclamó con rabia y, sin siquiera pensarlo, escupió sin piedad a la cara del adulto.

Mikaela apenas alcanzó a reaccionar cerrando los párpados para que la saliva del niño no le entrara en los ojos. Una sutil queja de asco escapó de su boca, tuvo que retirar su mano izquierda del hombro de Yuu para limpiarse el rostro con la manga de su ropa y con cada vez que repasaba con la tela para que absorbiera el resto de líquido un sentimiento de disgusto comenzaba a hacerse presente. Después de todo ya había tenido que soportar hasta los infantiles intentos de asesinato de ese malcriado, y aunque ese escupitajo no era nada comparado con todo lo anterior sin dudar era la gota que colmó el vaso.

¡PAAAAAF!

Ni una palabra, ni una sola explicación. Terminando de limpiarse la cara se retiró la mano para inmediatamente usarla en una fuerte bofetada contra la mejilla del azabache quien, por la fuerza del impacto, acabó volteando su cabeza hacia el otro lado tan rápido que al menos un par de vértebras de su cervical se contracturaron debido al fuerte movimiento.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!- gritó Yuu de dolor sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, la mejilla que había recibido el impacto le ardía como si la hubieran marcado con un metal al rojo vivo y la sentía palpitar cual si se le hubiera alojado un corazón en ella. Gruñó entonces con rabia al tiempo que volteaba con dificultad debido al dolor que se le había gestado en el cuello y miró fijamente al mayor a los ojos-. Maldito...- masculló entre dientes-... te voy a matar...- decía de manera amenazante como si estuviera seguro que pronto lograría lo que estaba diciendo, como si fuera una meta realizable a corto plazo.

-¿Ah sí?- le cuestionaba el rubio mientras se iba posicionando encima del chico, hincándose frente a él con una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de éste. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que el juego iba a durar un buen rato-. Quisiera ver cómo lo intentas- le sonrió con claro sarcasmo al tiempo que comenzaba a sacarse los guantes que cubrían sus manos.

-¿Qué?- fue todo lo que pronunció la boca de Yuu debido a la sorpresa que se la había gestado apenas vio lo que había debajo de los guantes de Mikaela ¡¿Qué clase de cosa del averno era esa?! Ya sabía que los vampiros no tenían nada de humano pero hasta ese día sólo pensaba que era porque sólo podían subsistir bebiendo sangre, pero jamás imaginó que lo inhumano no sólo iba en su estilo de vida sino también en el físico. Mudo del asombro, el niño observaba aquella mano que definitivamente ya no era humana, si bien la piel y la forma seguían siendo como la de cualquier persona las uñas eran sin dudar un gran cambio: Largas como de tres o cinco centímetros como mínimo, notándose peligrosamente afiladas y terminando en punta en vez de la típica forma redondeada; esas cosas que tenía eran más algo que recordaba a las garras de un animal salvaje que no dudaría en usarla para herir a su presa para debilitarla y someterla.

-Ya lo verás, Yuu-chan- decía calmadamente mientras se acariciaba las manos disfrutando tenerlas libres de aquellos guantes-: Voy a conseguir domesticarte ya sea por las buenas o por las malas- declaró como si estuviera promulgando una amenaza.

-¿Qué… Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó notándose nervioso sin permitir que aquellas manos se le perdieran de vista.

-Matarte sería lo más práctico, pero no sería divertido- sonrió como si de verdad estuviera disfrutando el momento y de la cara de miedo del chiquillo-. Sí, podría matarte sin problemas si tan sólo me lo propusiera- decía con suma calma como quien disfruta de una tranquila conversación mientras bebe un té, sus monstruosas manos se dirigieron al cuello del niño y se posicionaron en él como si fuera a ahorcarle, sin embargo no ejerció presión en ningún momento sino que sólo dejó las manos posadas ahí a modo de amenaza, aunque movió cuidadosamente sus dedos pulgares para que sus largas uñas desgarrasen con suma finura una delgada línea roja en la piel del muchacho de la cual empezaron a brotar unas pocas pero redondas gotas de sangre.

-¿Y por qué… no lo has hecho?- se atrevió a preguntarle tratando de controlar su nerviosismo-. ¿Si te es tan fácil cómo dices, entonces por qué no me has matado?

-Porque me diviertes- respondió con toda honestidad aunque mostrando una cínica sonrisa que trataba de aparentar amabilidad-. Te he dejado vivir sólo porque me diviertes- seguía diciendo con esa voz que daba a entender que no mentía, luego se acercó al oído del chico para susurrarle-. Y además creo que todavía puedo divertirme un poco más contigo.

Eso había sido sin lugar a dudas una amenaza, sin importar qué tan bien la hubiera ocultado en una frase que se oía positiva, Mikaela le había hecho entender claramente algo trascendental: Que una vez se aburriera de él lo quitaría de en medio para siempre.

Apenas había acabado de entender aquella intención cuando sintió los dedos de la otra mano del rubio tomarle el mentón. Podía incluso sentir como sus filosas uñas rozaban la piel de su rostro amenazando de una forma sutil con cortarle la cara si se le ocurría hacer cualquier clase de estupidez. Así mismo podía percibir también las uñas que rozaban apenas la piel de su cuello, también amenazando con darle el golpe de gracia.

-"Todo va estar bien. Voy a regresar"- se repetía mentalmente Yuu una y otra vez con la intención de contenerse y no hacer más idioteces de las que ya llevaba. Les había prometido a los suyos que regresaría con vida y no pensaba faltar a esa promesa por mucho que le provocara el vampiro. A como diera lugar no iba a ceder. Ese era su único pensamiento para soportar la situación en la que se había metido. Hasta que...-. ¿Mph?

Abrió los estupefacto, trató de decir algo en su defensa o al menos despotricar lo primero que saliera de su boca aunque hacer aquello ya era imposible si hacía tan sólo un instante Mikaela le había sellado los labios con los suyos propios.

De nuevo, asco y repugnancia era la única descripción que podía figurarse el azabache. Sólo ver la cara del vampiro a tan poca distancia de la suya ya le causaba repulsión ni siquiera sabía cómo colocar en palabras lo que le producía que estuviera colocándole su boca sobre la suya. Muy a pesar que ya lo hubiera hecho antes, la sola percepción se hacía tan nauseabunda que tenía ganas de vomitar y estaba seguro que lo haría de un segundo a otro si no se controlaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para dejar de ver al mayor y trató de hacer esfuerzos para no devolver su última comida en la cara del vampiro, porque si respondía con una bofetada ante un escupitajo quién sabía cuál era el castigo por vomitar.

Como mucho había durado ocho segundos, decir que fue más sería exagerar. Sin embargo para el niño había sido una eternidad, sin dudar los segundos más largos que habían vivido. Aunque apenas sus labios se vieron liberados de la presión de Mikaela comenzó a toser quejosamente debido a la repugnancia que todavía tenía de sentir el sabor del otro en su boca.

-Besas mal- pronunció el vampiro con sorna-. De hecho todos tus besos han sido terribles. He de suponer que soy el primero que te besa. ¿Me equivoco?- inquirió.

-Kgggh... cof, cof...- tosía todavía el niño tratando de contener cualquiera de las respuesta que quería darle, ya que seguro ninguna le ayudaba a que las cosas fueran a mejores-. Ya... cof, cof...- trataba de decir algo entre tanto tosido de náuseas cuando de pronto-. ¡KGGGHH!- se quejó entre dientes, apretando la mandíbula tanto como podía para evitar dejar escapar cualquier sonido que le hiciera parecer débil. Mikaela había comenzando a rasguñarle con toda intención por el costado de su cuello con la afilada uña de su dedo pulgar y es que el corte escocía tanto como si se le estuviera rasgando la piel.

-Ni se te ocurra decir nada- declaró seriamente como dándole pie a una amenaza-. Ya no quiero escucharte, no estoy de humor para seguir soportando tus tonterías- decía escuchándose notoriamente malhumorado y tras dos segundo de silencio agregó-. Ya te has divertido mucho a costa mía. Y ahora llegó mi turno- finalizó de decir con una sonrisa mordaz.

-"¡PERO SI EL QUE SE HA REIDO A MI COSTA HAS SIDO TÚ, DESGRACIADO!"- reclamó Yuu pero sólo en su mente, de ninguna forma se lo haría saber en voz alta a estas alturas.

De pronto sintió como las manos del mayor abandonaban su cuello y su cara dándole una mera ilusión de alivio que duró pocos segundos hasta que las sintió agarrarse cada una a un lado de la sudadera blanca que usaba y que lo marcaba como un miembro del ganado. Una sensación de miedo a lo desconocido se le generó, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué pensaba hacerle ahora, entonces...

¡RAAAAAAAAAS!

Escuchó cómo se rasgaba la tela cuando Mikaela la abrió de golpe, incluso notó como los pocos botones salían disparados de la fuerza con la que fue abierta la sudadera, no había que tener dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta que la había echado a perder. Sin embargo eso no era lo que más le preocupaba a Yuu en ese momento, más bien era que su torso desnudo había quedado completamente expuesto al vampiro quien miraba con suma tranquilidad el infantil cuerpo que se le aparecía frente a sus ojos.

-Qué... ¿Qué preten...?. ¡AAAAAAGGH!- gritó de dolor sin poder evitarlo apenas sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando el rubio le mordió sin decoro alguno por el costado de su cintura izquierda. Le dolía tanto que ni siquiera podía pensar en pedirle que se detuviera y es que hasta le parecía que estaba mordiendo con más fuerza de la usual y lo cierto era que no estaba equivocado en ello. Mikaela le había mordido no con el fin de alimentarse nuevamente como cualquiera supondría, lo había hecho con todo el propósito de dañarle, de herirlo tan profundo como pudiera para que la herida le provocara molestias y ardor. En todo lo que llevaban nunca había perdido la noción de que debía castigar al niño y aquel acto era sin dudar una parte de ello.

Apenas retiró sus colmillos levantándose lo suficiente como para seguir apreciando al niño, Yuu comenzó a respirar agitado tratando de conseguir en vano un alivio que nunca conseguiría oxigenando su sangre.

-¿Qué pasa, Yuu-chan?. ¿Acaso no disfrutas el momento?- le preguntó cínicamente haciéndose el buena gente.

-Jo... ¡Jodido hijo... del averno!- logró reclamarle entre tanto respiro agitado, apenas podía pensar con el dolor en su flanco izquierdo que no se dio cuenta que había hablado de más sino hasta que sintió como una de las manos del rubio se colaban por debajo de su pantalón y de su ropa interior, lo cual le hizo callar al instante así como también tomó especial atención a las garras de Mikaela que comenzaban a pasearse peligrosamente por encima de su infantil miembro. No podía emitir ni una sola palabra del shock que se le había gestado, de todas las acciones que alguna vez podría haberse imaginado que le haría Mikaela ésa no se la había imaginado ni en lo más mínimo.

Yuu esperaba ser mordido, quizás atacado, tal vez incluso que le diera palizas hasta caer inconsciente; de ninguna forma había esperado que el mayor fuera a hacer ese movimiento.

-Querido Yuu-chan- empezó a decir con calma, como si estuviera deleitándose con la expresión que le ofrecía el muchacho-, tú no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que es el verdadero dolor. No has vivido lo suficiente para saberlo- y diciendo aquello empuñó su mano sobre el miembro del niño y agregó-. Pero si quieres conocer lo que es el verdadero dolor no te voy a impedir que lo aprendas- sonrió sin vergüenza alguna al final de su oración.

El azabache tragó saliva con dificultad a causa del temor, no quería creer en las palabras del otro y como podía trataba de especular que sólo era para provocarle miedo, como cuando jugaba con él en esas veces que quería hacerle rabiar. Entonces recordó en donde se encontraba: En la habitación de Mikaela; esto no era las calles de Sanguinem donde podía hacerse el valiente un minuto y al siguiente correr a su casa o a un arbusto para esconderse, no había un humano a la vista que pudiera venir en su auxilio si es que existía esa posibilidad ya que eran sólo unos cuantos contados con los dedos de las manos que se atrevían a ir en la ayuda de algún compañero de ganado. Este era el lugar del cual ningún niño solía volver con vida, siendo solo Shigeru el único que había conseguido sobrevivir y solo porque Mikaela decidió dejar que así fuera. Hasta entonces nadie había logrado decir qué diantres era lo que le hacía a los niños que se llevaba, sin embargo Yuu tenía el presentimiento que muy pronto sería testigo de lo que hacía el mayor dentro de las cuatro paredes que conformaban su lugar de descanso.

Todo eso pasaba fugazmente por su cabeza en cuestión de segundos, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando sintió sus pantalones y su ropa interior rozándole como si estuvieran siendo bajadas. No sabía por qué sentía esto hasta que sus neuronas salieron de su lenta sinapsis haciéndole dar cuenta de una idea que le horrorizó: Mikaela le estaba desnudando.

-¡NO!. ¿QUÉ HACES?- alcanzó a replicar en cuánto sintió que las prendas salían por sus pies, por inercia trató de moverse aún cuando todavía sentía el cuerpo cansado a falta de sangre, aún si el costado todavía le dolía debido a la herida que le habían dejado minutos atrás, y aunque fue un movimiento leve y torpe no alcanzó a hacer más que eso pues de inmediato se detuvo en seco cuando notó que la mano del rubio se cerraba en un puño alrededor de su miembro.

-No hagas nada de lo que después te puedas arrepentir, Yuuichirou- advirtió el mayor muy cerca del oído del chico-. No estás en posición de hacer algún movimiento inadecuado, si te mueves demasiado brusco podrías acabar haciéndote mucho daño- rió quedamente.

El azabache estaba aterrado, su rostro lentamente iba formado una mueca de miedo cada vez más visible. Trataba como podía de no moverse debido a que su sexo se vería comprometido. De ninguna forma imaginó que esto podría pasar. Ni en sus peores pesadillas había soñado que esto era lo que Mikaela hacía. Entonces sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Taichi y empezó a imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado si él nunca hubiera tomado el lugar de su hermanito. ¿De no haber pasado las cosas como habían sucedido sería Taichi quién hubiera pasado por esto?

-Di… Dime…- logró pronunciar tratando de no tartamudear y cuando notó que el rubio no lo había hecho callar como antes prosiguió-. Esto es… ¿Esto es lo que también experimentaron los otros niños que te has llevado?

El mayor le observó a los ojos en silencio como si no se hubiera esperado eso y es que el chico realmente tenía dudas al respecto. Tal vez y todo sólo era un castigo en exclusiva para él, y de ser así al menos podría morir con la tranquilidad de saber que si el próximo después de él resultaba ser Taichi al menos la tortura sería menos cruel. De pronto vio reír al rubio con sutileza, como si la pregunta le hubiera hecho gracia.

-Jejeje. ¿Acaso quieres hacer tiempo?- le preguntó en una voz que se oía burlona-. Bueno, para responder a tu duda pues te digo que no. Esto no es lo que hago con los demás niños que vienen conmigo- empezó a explicar notándose muy seguro de sus palabras-. Aunque reconozco, que en teoría, lo que estás viviendo no se diferencia mucho de lo que he hecho con los demás- y al escuchar aquello los miedos de Yuu se hicieron más visible en cuanto abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al confirmar lo que temía-; sin embargo, en la práctica todo es muy distinto, porque con los niños que me gustan trato de comportarme lo mejor posible. Y ya que tú no tienes nada que me guste, no tengo por qué contenerme- susurró esto último con seriedad y tras unos segundos de pausa que aprovechó para contemplar el terror en el rostro infantil continuó-. A diferencia de los otros niños no pretendo para nada que tratemos de pasar un buen rato, ni en lo más mínimo. La verdad no creo que entiendas algo de lo que quiero explicarte, pero eso da igual porque de todas maneras haré que esto lo que recuerdes como el castigo que has acumulado todos estos años por no comportarte como un buen miembro del ganado- finalizo de decir en una sarcástica sonrisa.

Indefenso, así era como se estaba sintiendo el azabache. Incluso aunque sabía que por el simple hecho de vivir en Sanguinem ya estaba a la merced de los vampiros jamás se había sentido tan indefenso como ahora. Estaba prácticamente desnudo, su sudadera abierta era la única prenda de ropa que había quedado, todo lo demás yacía en el suelo a un lado de la cama.

-¿Y ahora que debería hacer?- empezó a divagar el vampiro en voz alta-. Me pregunto si estarías mejor si te preparo o sencillamente empezar sin tanto preámbulo- decía tratando de mirar ligeramente hacia otro lado como si estuviera reflexionando algún asunto de seriedad cuando en realidad solo estaba disfrutando del momento de hacer sufrir a Yuu cuanto más se pudiera. El niño no entendía nada en absoluto de lo que estaba tratando de decir Mikaela aunque por todo lo que sucedía intuía que no sería nada bueno-. Vaya, no puedo decidirme del todo: Prepararte sería compadecerme de ti y no hacerlo podría dolerme hasta a mí ya que no tienes experiencia- dijo de pronto encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué?- fue todo lo que pudo murmurar un confuso Yuu, no entendía nada de lo que hablaba el mayor.

-¡Vaya dilema!- seguía pensando en voz alta-. Tal parece que la mejor opción será "probar" un poco antes de intentar nada. Sí, creo que eso sería lo mejor- sonrió complacido de llegar a una resolución. Y antes de que el niño pudiera entender algo...

-¡AAAAH!- se escapó un pequeño grito e sorpresa desde lo más hondo de su garganta en cuanto sintió la mano del rubio rodeando y tomando su miembro en una mano comenzó a masturbarle moviéndolo de arriba a abajo sin importarle si estaba siendo brusco o no lo cual seguro era así porque Yuu no para de gritar quejumbroso-. ¡NOOO!. ¡DETENTE!

-¿Demasiado fuerte para ti?- susurraba mostrando una sonrisa de deleite.

-¡NOOOO!. ¡DEEEEEJAAAAA!- se quejaba a gritos sin poder hacer nada por acallarlos.

Por más que gritaba no parecía que eso molestara en nada a Mikaela sino todo lo contrario. Además, y a pesar de todo, su infantil miembro que hasta hacía unos segundos se encontraba flácido había comenzado a erguirse y a ensancharse cada vez más, el vampiro no necesitó más de dos minutos para dejarlo casi totalmente erecto.

-¡BASTAAAAA!- rogaba el chico ya no pudiendo soportar más las sensaciones que se le generaba. De pronto había comenzado a sentir mucho calor con lo que le hacían y hasta podía sentir como se le aceleraba el corazón y la respiración como si se estuviera hiperventilando.

-¿Y tu decías que ibas a matarme?- le cuestionó mordazmente el mayor mirándole con sorna-. Sólo mírate: No eres más que un crío estúpido; sólo necesité unos minutos para doblegarte y hacerte rogar- decía aquello sin dejar de masturbarle en ningún momento.

Que encima le recordara la realidad era aún peor, porque por mucho que no quisiera reconocerlo Mikaela tenía toda la razón. ¿Qué podía hacer él? ¿Y así quería acabar con todos los vampiros cuando ni siquiera podía enfrentarse a uno? ¿En que estaba pensando cuando creyó que podría matarlo con un simple puñal? Cuando esos pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de Yuu, unas traicioneras lágrimas de frustración comenzaron a juntarse en las comisuras de sus ojos, dando a ver que había entendido su situación y que tal vez no iba a lograr hacer nada por cambiar su vida, todavía menos la de su familia, o de cualquier otra persona. Su mera existencia era nada, había sido nada y sería condenada a la nada con toda seguridad ya que, como casi todos sabían: Nadie que se iba con Mikaela regresaba con vida.

-¡AAAH!- se escapó repentinamente de la garganta del chico un sonoro gemido que desencajó por completo de todos los gritos que había exclamado hasta entonces. De pronto había sentido un cálido líquido cayendo encima de la punta de su sexo y debido a la sensibilidad que se le había gestado había sentido tal cosquilleo que incluso le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina haciéndole temblar un poco en el proceso. Lo que había sucedido era que el vampiro había dejado caer un poco de su saliva sobre el miembro infantil con el fin de excitarlo un poco más y poder mover más rápido su mano para apresurar la masturbación-. ¿Por qué...?. ¡AHHH!. ¿Por qué de pronto... se siente bien...?- cuestionó confuso entrecerrando los ojos.

-No te engañes, Yuu-chan- le advirtió sonando un tanto amenazante mientras deslizaba cuidadosamente su mano libre al trasero del chico-. No es mi intención que lo disfrutes- sonrió cual sádico al tiempo que introducía sin decoro alguno su dedo índice en el ano del azabache.

-¡AAAAAAAAAGH!- gritó de molestia al sentir la invasión de ese dedo en su interior.

-Eso es, así está mucho mejor- susurró complacido el mayor.

Todo era tan confuso para Yuu, durante un momento logró sentirse bien y luego al otro le volvió a doler. La vergüenza era el sentimiento que más le abarcaba debido a la sensación de sentirse invadido y a cada segundo que pasaba tenía la impresión de que pensaba con menos claridad, como si ya nada importara, como si su cerebro y su cuerpo ya hubieran dado por hecho que ya no valía la pena seguir luchando. Era un hecho: Se había dado por vencido.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- gimió desde lo más hondo el niño cuando sintió un agobiante escalofrío recorrerle, extrañamente partiendo desde su sexo. Había notado como si algo quisiera ser expulsado y pronto de lo molesto que era retenerlo, y antes de pudiera entenderlo ya había eyaculado su blanco y pegajoso semen en la mano del vampiro para luego jadear del cansancio como si hubiera estado haciendo una hora de ejercicio intenso lo cual sonaba irónico si recordaba que en todo ese rato sólo había estado tirado en una cama.

-¡Pero qué mal!. ¡Muy mal Yuu-chan!- decía burlonamente el mayor admirando el líquido seminal que había quedado esparcido en su mano-. Te has venido demasiado rápido, eso sólo prueba que sigues siendo un niño.

-Ya... ahhh... ya no...- trataba de decir entre jadeos.

-¿Ya no quieres más?- cuestionó el mayor tratando de adivinar-. ¿Pero por qué quieres parar tan pronto si todavía ni hemos empezado la mejor parte?- rió con sutileza al final de sus palabras y Yuu no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la sorpresa al escuchar lo último.

-¿Qué?- pronunció con temor. ¿Es que había más?. ¿Era eso posible?

Entonces Mikaela llevó la mano que todavía tenía manchada con los fluidos del niño, movió los dedos de tal manera que quedaron untados en el semen y los introdujo en el interior de Yuu con el fin de lubricarle.

-¡AAAGH!. ¡NO!- exclamó al sentir la invasión.

-Venga, que sólo son dos dedos- sonrió con su ya reiterado cinismo-. Si ni siquiera puedes con unos dedos entonces ni imagines lo que se vendrá dentro de poco.

El chico apenas podía entender lo que estaba pasando, una vez más estaba metiéndole los dedos ahí adentro y encima con esa cosa viscosa que había salido de él. Tenía la impresión como si estuviera siendo ensuciado ya que, por muy malas cosas que hubiera vivido a su corta edad, esos lugares que guardaba bajo su ropa interior los consideraba sucios y cualquier cosa que saliera de ellos no debía ser algo bueno, por lo mismo le disgustaba el hecho de que le metieran aquel fluido por su ano el cual lo consideraba incluso más sucio. Como si eso fuera poco le molestaba y le ardía mucho que le metieran los dedos esparciéndole ese pegajoso líquido, le dolía sobretodo porque los dedos de Mikaela no dejaban de pasearse adentro suyo haciéndole doler y, paso, rozándole con esas largas y filosas uñas las cuales imaginaba desgarrándole desde el interior. Se figuró que quizás el plan del vampiro era partirlo desde dentro hacia afuera, no creía que le fuera muy difícil considerando esas uñas que parecían garras, como fuera esperaba fuera rápido y terminara pronto con todo; por lo mismo se sorprendió cuando sintió que los dedos salieron dejándole una nueva y molesta sensación de vacío.

-Bien, creo que ya podemos comenzar- anunció el rubio empezando a bajarse sus propios pantalones para la sorpresa y confusión de Yuu, sin embargo sólo los bajó lo suficiente como para dejar entre ver su propio miembro el cual ya empezaba a tomar forma ensanchada.

-¿Pero... qué...?- pronunció el niño notándose muy confuso.

-Le falta un poco más- decía el vampiro más para sí mismo mientras se llevaba una mano a su sexo para comenzar a masturbarse-. A pesar de todo no me he excitado mucho, pero descuida. Sólo dame un momento.

Tal y como antes se lo había hecho a Yuu comenzó a mover su propio sexo hasta que creció y acabó poniéndose erecto por completo cosa que le tomó menos de veinte segundos. El niño se había quedado sin habla al ver lo grande que era, mucho más grande de los que habían visto alguna vez ya fuera cuando se cambiaba con sus hermanos y coincidía al bañarse con algún otro chico. No imaginaba lo que iba a pasar sino hasta que el vampiro le respondió sus dudas.

-Voy a meterte esto- decía mostrándole su miembro firmemente tomado en su mano-, por aquí- agregó tocándole la entrada de su ano.

-¿Eh...?- fue todo lo que salió de la boca del chico debido al shock.

-Por la cara que tienes he de suponer que no te lo esperabas- se burló para luego reír con sutileza-. Seguro estás deseando que mis dedos nunca salieran de ti. ¿Me equivoco?

-No... ¡Por favor, no!- le rogó sin siquiera pensarlo, porque si no había podido aguantar dos dedos ni hablar de esa cosa gruesa y larga. ¡No lo soportaría!. ¡Seguro y lo mataba en el proceso!

-Con que sabías rogar después de todo, lástima que ahora no te sirve de nada- le sonrió con sarcasmo mientras acomodaba la punta junto al ano del chiquillo.

-¡NO!. ¡VOY A MORIR!- exclamó con temor al notar que no tenía escapatoria: Estaba débil por la falta de sangre, estaba desnudo, estaba indefenso. Estaba perdido-. ¡AAAAAAAH!- gritó aterrado al sentir como el miembro del mayor empujaba contra su entrada, se había asustado por un segundo al sentir la suavidad del glande contra su piel temiendo que ya estuviera entrando.

-¡Deja de gritar, joder!. ¡Qué todavía no te meto ni la punta y ya te estás quejando!- le regañó mostrándose muy molesto de un segundo a otro. Se movió un poco hasta que su punta quedó encajada y lista para entrar en Yuu.

-¡NO! ¡BASTA! ¡QUIERO VOLVER A CASA!- reclamaba ya soltando las lágrimas que se le habían acumulado momentos atrás.

-¡Ya es demasiado tarde para eso!- reclamó el mayor al tiempo que empujaba su miembro en el ano del menor.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHH!- aulló de puro dolor y terror el niño haciendo que su voz hiciera eco en las paredes.

Y entonces sucedió: Mikaela se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué?- pronunció el mayor notándose aturdido.

Se detuvo por completo sintiéndose extremadamente confundido. Había sentido como si una especie de corriente eléctrica hubiera pasado fugazmente por su cabeza para luego sentir como un frío sudor empezaba a correrle por debajo de la nuca. Entonces miró fijamente la agitada facción de dolor de Yuu, observando cómo respiraba hiperventilado tratando de resistir a la nueva invasión que tenía. Casi podía presentir que algo estaba fuera de lugar, incluso podía sentirse que estaba... ¿Arrepentido?

¿Estaba arrepentido? ¿De qué? ¿De darle una lección a un criajo maleducado y descarriado? ¿Por qué debía arrepentirse de algo así? Además no era la primera vez que tomaba por la fuerza la intimidad de un niño, lo había hecho tantas veces durante siglos que ya había perdido la cuenta, así como también había perdido la culpa de tomarlos por la fuerza ya que ningún niño se dejaría tener sexo a conciencia con alguien como él. No, seguro todo era su imaginación, no podía haber otra explicación. Lo más probable es que después de tanto tiempo teniendo sexo sólo con críos ya estaba comenzando a desvariar o quizás finalmente le estaban pasando la cuenta sus muchos años de inmortalidad. Fuera lo que fuera no debía ser algo muy importante, por lo mismo en cuanto se repuso de la confusión sólo negó ligeramente con la cabeza y reanudó lo que había empezado.

-Basta... basta...- notó que le pedía entre jadeos el azabache, todavía tratando de aguantar el dolor.

-¡No creas que ya terminé contigo!- le reclamó Mikaela para luego tomarse de los hombros del chico para tomar impulso y volver a empujar su miembro otra vez.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó de dolor al sentir como su interior se vejaba con el paso del ensanchado sexo del vampiro.

El mayor volvió a detenerse de nuevo. Todavía no había logrado entrar por completo en Yuu, apenas había cubierto la mitad del camino y ya sentía que no podía continuar.

-¡Por favor...!. ¡Me duele...!. ¡No más... por favor... ya no...!- pedía entre jadeos el niño sin siquiera completar correctamente una sola oración.

Mikaela sencillamente no podía entenderlo. Hasta entonces jamás se había detenido antes con ningún otro niño. Por más que gritaran de dolor, lloraran o suplicaran jamás había detenido sus actos ni una sola vez. Y esta resultaba ser su primera excepción.

Por primera vez sentía como si se le partiera el alma al ver a Yuu sufrir por su causa, la culpa que hace mucho había olvidado comenzaba a llenarle el cuerpo, corroerle y oprimiéndole por dentro como si fuera su propio castigo. Quería seguir, pero no podía seguir. No, no podía, no de esta manera. Era imposible seguir con aquella sensación de que se estaba equivocando a lo bruto, como si estuviera haciendo algo que jamás se perdonaría.

-Quiero irme... a casa...- sollozó en un murmullo el niño volviendo a soltar unas lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas hasta perderse en el cobertor del lecho. Y cuando el vampiro notó aquello...

Ya no pudo más.

Sin aviso, sin decir nada, se salió del chico de una sola vez.

-¡AAAAAH!- gimió de dolor el azabache al sentir el rápido movimiento del miembro de Mikaela, ahora sintiendo un vacío aun mayor que cuando habían estado solo los dedos del vampiro. Sintiéndolo todavía más molesto, incluso le ardía como si tuviera alguna herida interior, lo cual era muy probable.

Yuu se puso un brazo sobre sus ojos mientras sus ojos seguían dejando salir sus lágrimas con un horrible dolor en su interior y en todo su cuerpo. Mika se dedicó a observarlo con la consternación plasmada en su rostro intentando procesar que era lo que había pasado en esos últimos segundos, escuchaba sus lloros y quejidos de dolor aun cuando no había culminado por completo en el acto había conseguido que el siempre impertinente y envalentonado Yuu quedara totalmente derrotado y lloroso sobre su cama. Había conseguido su propósito, lo que había pretendido desde un principio, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal al verle así? No le había afectado sus anteriores gritos, pero esos dos últimos le había detenido en seco sintiendo que se le paralizaba incluso las extremidades.

¿Qué demonios había pasado ahí? Yuu no ha parado de gritar desde que comenzó y justo ahora era que sus gritos habían conseguido detenerle ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora y justo en esos momentos le venía esa sensación de malestar? Nunca había tenido esa sensación con ningún otro niño.

El desconcierto y la confusión que embargaban a Mika, fueron disipándose para dar paso a la rabia y la frustración. No entendía que diablos había pasado, no entendía porque incluso en esos instantes seguía sintiendo deseos de terminar con lo que había empezado pero…no se atrevía, no se atrevía por temor a hacerle aun más daño al menor ¿Qué pantomima era aquella? ¡¿Qué le había hecho ese maldito niñato?! Furioso, y sin poder evitarlo, echó a Yuu de su cama de malos modos haciéndole que cayese al suelo sobre su trasero.

-¡AAAAAH!-gritó dolorido Yuu al caer justo sobre su trasero.

De nuevo, aquel grito hizo que Mika se pusiera tenso, llegándole incluso a temblarle las manos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando gateó hasta la orilla de la cama para encontrarse con la imagen de Yuu encogido en el suelo en posición fetal, buscando consuelo en si mismo ante el dolor, Mika alzó la mano hacia él pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se detuvo y de nuevo mostró una rabiosa mirada. No entendía nada.

-Vístete y lárgate de aquí-ordenó con la voz gutural por causa del enfado.

-¿Qu…?-fue a decir el menor mirando al mayor por encima del hombro encontrándose con la mirada furiosa de Mikaela.

-¡¿No me has oído?! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!-bramó Mika con la cara desencajada por el enfado.

Yuu, horrorizado y dolorido, se apresuró solo en colocarse los pantalones y salir corriendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás dejando que sus gritos y lloros hicieran eco por los pasillos.

-Para…para….-gruñó Mika sosteniéndose la cabeza y apretando los dientes al escuchar aquellos gritos haciendo eco por los pasillos de la mansión Bathory.

Apartó las sabanas con rabia para ir a sentarse a su escritorio, donde reposaba el cuaderno de bitácora que tanto atesoraba. Se puso las manos sobre la cara, respirando profundamente varias veces intentando recuperar la calma, sus ojos se asomaron de entre sus dedos para poder ver la portada de su precisado cuaderno, ennegrecido y desgastado por el tiempo. Con toda la delicadeza del mundo lo abrió y pasó una a una sus páginas, aspirando aquel aroma a nostalgia que siempre sentía.

-Gekko ¿Qué me ha pasado?-preguntó directamente al cuaderno acariciando una de las páginas en blanco con gentileza.-Necesito verte…solo tú puedes aclarar todo mi mundo…

De nuevo, una sombra negra se paseó por las páginas que el rubio había escogido antes de que Mika recostara su cabeza sobre él cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

No sin antes sentir un último temblor al volver a escuchar otro grito de Yuu desde la lejanía.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

¿Llegaste hasta aquí, mi querido/a lector/a? ¡Felicidades! Bien, me he dedicado por completo a este capítulo tan laaargo, que os lo digo con toda la sinceridad del mundo, es el capítulo más largo que he hecho en toda mi vida y sin exagerar. Mi media de páginas por capitulo es de 20 y no sé como narices lo he hecho que me han salido 40 y es como "¿Hola? ¿Qué pasa aquí?". Me había planteado la posibilidad de cortarlo y dividirlo en dos capítulos, pero no me vi capaz de hacerlo, cortara donde cortara dejaría un corte, valga la redundancia, que no gustaría por haberlo dejado. Por eso me arriesgo y lo dejo así.

Supongo que muchos coincidirán en algo ¿Quién es Yasha? Y sobretodo ¿Quién es Gekko? Y si no coincidís es porque no habéis leído todo, así que, a leer, no seáis vagos anda! En el siguiente capítulo ya nos adentraremos en las memorias de Mika donde se os revelara quienes son estas dos personas y que significaban para Mika. Esto es un fic donde los recuerdos de Mika son el estandarte de toda la trama y que dan peso a todo.

De nuevo y no menos importante, el lemon fue hecho por mi amiga y colega del Mal Jaakuna Sakkako, atribuciones y méritos a ella por su buen trabajo, no todos son capaces describir tan fielmente situaciones de este calibre.

Así que para los que quieran más capítulos reventad el botón y enviar vuestros preciosos review que me motivan a continuarlos. Eso sí, no puedo aseguraros que todos los capítulos sean tan largos, más que nada por yo trabajo, ya no soy una estudiante y no tengo tiempo T-T. En fin ¡Muchas gracias, chicos!

Ah, solo a modo de curiosidad. Shigeru y el amigo suyo que menciona, son un guiño (o cameo) a los creadores de videojuegos de Nintendo, sobretodo de Pokémon, lo mismo que el pájaro de fuego que hace guiño a Moltres.

Ahora os dejare aquí las respuestas a los reviews que he recibido en el anterior capitulo, que lo dicho ¡Putos amos todos vosotros!

 _ **Laury Shinn:**_ ¡Pues toma continuación! ¡Y largo, para que no quepa el ansia! Mika picaron…pseeee o más bien un pelín pederasta pero bueeeh

 _ **Kagomejunko:**_ Realmente yo tampoco me imaginé a Mikaela con otra personalidad que no fuera la del anime y menos aun tal cual me ha salido a mí, pero solo me puse a pensar como debería de haber sido de haber vivido otra época, haberse convertido en vampiro por su propia voluntad y que, sobre todo, no hubiera tenido influencia por los Hyakuya pero como, siempre, intento que la esencia siga ahí. Espero volver a leerte. Saludos y gracias.

 _ **Anto_chan:**_ ¿Senpai? –muere de amor ante aquel término hacia su persona y pega grititos-¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo laaaargo, que lo hice con mucho esfuerzo!

 _ **Harukami Katsuragi:**_ ¿Se puede enamorar una de un fic? XDDD ¡invítame a la boda! ¡Seré la madrina! Vale, no, que se me va la pinza. Jajaja, lo lamento pero yo escribo al ritmo que puedo y cuando puedo, mi trabajo no me suele dejar mucho tiempo libre, así que hago lo que puedo, lamento las ausencias. Muchísimas gracias por leerlo, de veras,

 _ **Juliette:**_ Muchas gracias, que gente como tu disfrute de lo que escrito y me lo deje en review hace que dedicarme a ello me valga la pena. Espero poder seguir cumpliendo las expectativas y que te siga gustando como hasta ahora.

 _ **Laura16:**_ ….¿en serio revisas diez veces? Oh, dios, eso es perseverancia y lo demás tonterías ¡choca esos cinco! Jajaja, siento el tiempo que has esperado pero debido a mi trabajo no dispongo de demasiado tiempo así que escribo en mis huequitos libres, espero que a pesar de mis tardanzas sigas leyéndome.

 _ **Guest:**_ Gracias! Seguiré esforzándome.

 _ **Linita0507:**_ Seguido y larguito que me ha quedado, espero hayas podido disfrutar.

 _ **Ai-chan:**_ Si, sé que no es el Mika dulce y adorable que todos conocemos, pero ha vivido circunstancias distintas y por supuesto tiene muchísimos más años (novecientos años para ser más exactos), si o si eso hace que tenga una personalidad distorsionada al anime pero siempre intento que la esencia siga ahí, sino estaría relatando un personaje totalmente distinto y tampoco quiero eso. No, no, el del primer cap no era Yuu, ni siquiera era Shigeru, era otro así que descuida ¿leíste Encanto Lunático? ¡No sabes la alegría que me das al decirme eso, muchas gracias.

 _ **Lara:**_ ¿Qué tendrá todos los personajes malvados que gustan tanto? XDD misterios de la vida, muchas gracias por leer y dejarme review, realmente por recibirlos ayudan a que continúe los fics.

 ** _Rianberry_ :** ¿Uno de los mejores? Exageras, seguro que hay algún otro en este fandom que me supera, seguro, pero agradezco infinitamente tus palabras. Yo pienso que Mika tendría esta personalidad de haber vivido otras circunstancias, y evidentemente seria mas retorcido y menos compasivo.

 _ **Kali:**_ Jaja Me alegra de que te guste, y creo que todas tenemos cierta debilidad por ver a personajes que nos gusta con facetas de malos. Es que les sienta tan bien la maldad (?). Y bueno, te preguntabas como sería con el pequeño Yuu, es este cap claro queda.

 _ **Cleitolove:**_ Continuado! Pues ya ves en este cap la mala leche que se gasta Mika.


	4. Chapter 4

**CÁP 4**

 **P.O.V Shindou Mikaela.**

 **Era Heian, año 939**

-Muchas gracias por su visita-sonrió de forma educada y codiciosa aquel anciano que se supone que es mi jefe, inclinándose de forma a mi parecer poco digna ante el otro con el que hasta hace unos minutos le había hecho un servicio. En serio, que postura tan poco digna, como vende su orgullo Ohara por un puñado de monedas, pero claro, soy el primero que debe cerrar la boca. Gracias a esas monedas es por lo que puedo comer todos los días.

-Espero poder contar con vuestros servicios en otra ocasión-comentó aquel hombre alto y robusto, siento como me mira y sin evitarlo le sonrío de forma suave y al mismo tiempo insinuante, como sé que le gusta. Pobre estúpido ¿de verdad se cree que tuvo el control en algún momento? Ignorante.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Puede contar con nosotros siempre que usted lo desee!-asintió efusivo el señor Ohara a pesar de saber que está siendo ignorado por nuestro cliente.

-Hasta que volvamos a vernos, pequeño Shindou, me ha alegrado pasar esta velada contigo-se despidió de mi con una sonrisa que le devolví con gracia y sumisión.

-Me complace saber que ha quedado satisfecho con el servicio que le he prestado y que sea tan amable de pensar en mi cuando quiera regresar, Kirihara-sama-le hago una respetuosa reverencia pegando mí frente al suelo, tal y como me enseñaron hacerlo hace tres años para despedir a cada cliente. Le siento sonreír complacido, aunque no tanto como yo, por motivos distintos, por supuesto, pero no le dejo que admiré mi sonrisa y no despegó mi frente del tatami hasta que siento que la puerta corrediza se cierra con suavidad dejándome a solas con mi jefe.

Cuando escucho el sonido de las monedas chocando entre sí entre las manos de Ohara mientras está contando la cantidad es cuando me animo a levantar mi cabeza del suelo y levantarme e ir a mi armario empotrado para ponerme un kimono limpio y decente. Hoy tengo que salir a ver a alguien especial y quiero estar presentable para él, por lo que sin hacer caso al sonido metálico de las monedas, comienzo a rebuscar con cuidado de entre todos mis kimonos, intentando encontrar el que más me parezca apropiado para encontrarme con esa persona.

Oigo a Ohara murmurar cosas por lo bajo, por lo que parece está satisfecho por las ganancias obtenidas en las últimas horas, pero no me paro a atender lo que está diciendo. Acabo de encontrar un kimono decente y bastante bonito con el que quiero ataviarme para salir, es uno discreto de un color azul claro con estampados de rojos en un diseño abstracto que me regalaron hace mucho tiempo para clientes especiales pero yo por mi parte nunca lo he utilizado para el trabajo. Me parece demasiado bonito y discreto para desperdiciarlo de esa manera.

-Muy bien, esto ha ido bien ¿Quién iba a decir que con esa apariencia que tienes ibas a atraer tanta clientela? El local no estuvo tan lleno desde hace mucho tiempo…-oigo susurrar aquel anciano decrépito de Ohara mientras termino de vestirme.

-Quien sabe, supongo que a la gente en el fondo le gusta las cosas diferentes aunque se empeñen en decir que no-opino con toda la calma del mundo. Y es que no me falta razón. Toda la vida me han discriminado por mi color de ojos y de pelo, todo el mundo o los tiene castaños o los tiene negros mientras que yo he nacido con el pelo amarillo y los ojos azules. Siempre he sido el diferente y el descolorido y me han tratado mal por ello, pero desde que trabajo en el local de repente soy la persona más exótica e interesante del mundo. Je, que asco de personas.

-No seas arrogante, mocoso-me señaló el anciano Ohara con severidad-Sé un poco más humilde cuando te diriges a los clientes delante de mí, vives gracias a ellos pero recuerda que ante el mundo sigues siendo un muchacho feo y descolorido. De no ser por mí y los clientes que te solicitan, seguirías viviendo en la calle como si fueras un perro abandonado. Así que ten cuidado con lo que vas diciendo y sé más respetuoso.

Miro a mi jefe por encima del hombro, como le gusta tanto a ese anciano recordar que soy tan diferente de los demás que me es imposible disimular mi aspecto. Pero dispuesto a quedar por encima de él le sonrió mostrando mis dientes negros antes de volver a continuar con mi tarea de vestirme, sin decir nada, sé por experiencia que una sonrisa puede llegar a provocar más ira que un mal gesto o una mala palabra. No tengo tiempo de entrar en una disputa con mi jefe, tengo algo de prisa y no puedo permitirme el lujo de llegar tarde.

-Si me disculpa, mi señor, debo salir-le comunicó una vez he terminado de colocarme bien el kimono que me evidenciaba como un trabajador de aquel burdel. Era bonito y discreto, pero también era recatado y todo el mundo me conoce como para saber que no tengo dinero ganado honradamente para comprarme un kimono de semejante nivel sin pasar por algunas situaciones nada dignas.

-¿Y donde quieres ir, muchacho?-le veo arquear una ceja con sospecha.

-Solo voy hacer una visita, regresaré en un rato.

El anciano se rió con ganas.

-Haz lo que quieras, Shindou, mientras no manches la reputación del negocio ni me dejes a mí en evidencia haz lo que te plazca.

¿En serio es eso lo que le preocupa? Este negocio ya es bastante turbulento de por sí, no hace falta que yo diga nada para que tenga mala reputación entre la gente "decente". Pero claro, la mayoría de esas personas decentes suelen pedir cita por una sesión al menos una vez por semana, tendremos mala reputación pero desde luego estamos bien solicitados.

-Oh, eso haré…-susurro por lo bajo antes de hacerle una reverencia y salir silenciosamente de la habitación, antes de que quiera decirme algo que me haga retrasarme más.

Comienzo a caminar de forma silenciosa y segura por los pasillos del local, cruzándome de vez en cuando con compañeros y clientes que están por entrar en alguna de las habitaciones o que, por el contrario están saliendo de las mismas. No dirijo mirada ni palabra, hago como que no les veo, no son ni mis clientes ni son mis servicios. Ahora mismo mi cabeza anda ocupada en otra cosa más importante que el trabajo.

Salgo tranquilamente del local, no falta tiempo para que empiece a sentir las miradas de la gente de la calle, no me hace falta devolverles la mirada para saber que tienen expresión recelosa y muchas son de reproche pero ¿sabéis? Me da igual, tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en avergonzarme por cómo me están mirando. Camino y camino por las calles, escuchando el grito de los vendedores de tiendas ambulantes, y algunos niños pequeños, ensuciarse mientras juegan, y de fondo el olor a hierro fundido de las herrerías entraba por mis fosas nasales, continúo con mi recorrido. Sé donde ir para encontrar a quien busco.

Voy llegando al prado apartado donde tantas veces he ido cuando era más pequeño, puedo escuchar el ruido de la madera chocando entre si y varios gritos de guerra que se iba haciendo más fuerte conforme me voy acercando, no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando recuerdo que entre esos gritos se encuentra ese terremoto andante al que ando buscando. Pero sé que no debo ser visto, no aun, así que en cuanto tengo a la vista mi objetivo, me quedó apartado y medio escondido entre dos árboles observando lo que hace.

Veo los típicos chicos del barrio de esos que se han criado juntos toda la vida, como siempre reuniéndose todos juntos en este sitio para hacer lo que ellos llaman entrenamiento de esgrima para poder algún día ser dignos de sus familias. Están practicando lucha con los bokutos, el ruido que hacían al chocar las maderas no es que fuera ensordecedor pero desde luego dejaba claro que si te alcanzaba alguno de esos golpes te haría bastante daño, apoyo mi espalda en uno de los troncos, observando con toda la calma del mundo mientras veo como intentan abrirse las cabezas los unos a los otros, incluso puedo ver que algún que otro sale volando.

Y ahí le tengo. Haciendo el bruto como ya es costumbre en él.

-¡No me venceréis!-le escucho gritar a ese muchacho entusiasta usando la fuerza de sus brazos y su impulso para hacer volar a su contrincante por encima de su cabeza y hacerlo caer pesadamente de espaldas al suelo, que hizo un ruido sordo. Uh, eso sí ha tenido que doler mucho.-¡¿Alguien más?! ¡¿Alguien más se atreve a medirse conmigo?!

¡Será presumido! ¡Que se cree invencible!

-¡Deja de creértelo tanto!-advirtió uno que le va a atacar por la espalda, sin embargo a los pocos segundos le veo retorcerse de dolor en el suelo en cuanto recibe una violenta patada en el estomago.-¡AAARG!

-¡Los ataques por la espalda solo lo hacen los cobardes! ¡¿Y tú dices querer ser un guerrero?! ¡Si haces esto en el campo de batalla tu familia se avergonzaría de ti!-le oigo bramar hinchando el pecho. Pfff mira que aires de grandeza se da, ni que se creyera ser un maestro dando lecciones a un alumno.

-¡Maldita sea, Gekkomaru, te has pasado!-protesta el herido incorporándose del suelo casi sin aliento sosteniéndose el estomago.

-Llora como mujer lo que no supiste defender como hombre-veo como sonríe triunfante echándose el bokuto al hombro con aquella actitud tan arrogante, me encojo de hombros divertido por aquella representación de chulería entre lo que se supone que son futuros guerreros y me decido a dejar de esconderme y dejarme ver.

Cuando llamo su atención al hacer sonar unas cuantas hojas con mis pasos, poco tardan en voltear a verme y sus inquisidoras miradas se clavan en mí. Ahora de repente soy el centro de atención y, por raro que parezca, eso me hace sentir importante, aunque sé de sobra que las miradas recelosas no tienen intención de hacerme sentir bien pero no me importa. Sigo caminando con seguridad, sé perfectamente que aquella panda de bravucones no se atreverán hacer nada en mí contra, sobretodo porque yo conozco cosas de sus "honorables" padres que a lo mejor no les gustaría que saliesen a la luz.

-Otra vez ese raro descolorido, el que trabaja en el burdel…-escucho susurrar a uno de ellos mirando con preocupación a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué hacemos…?-inquirió uno de ellos, aparentemente el más joven. Poco faltó para que las miradas de todos se centrasen en la misma persona.

-¿No te gusta tanto decir lo fuerte que eres?-sonrió como urraca el perdedor del duelo con toda intención de cargarle el muerto. Si el supiera…-Pues echarlo de aquí y procura que no quiera volver.

-Ocúpate de él, Gekkomaru-ordena el que parece ser el más mayor de todos dándose la vuelta para irse de allí, y solo bastó medio segundo para que todos siguieran su ejemplo dándome la espalda y hacer como que no me miraban. No querían tener nada que ver conmigo por lo que les podría suponer para ellos que les vieran mezclándose con alguien como yo. Por mi perfecto, que se vayan es lo que esperaba y lo que quería para poder dar rienda suelta a mis intenciones.

Gekkomaru es el único que no se ha movido, permanece de pie, mirándome a la espera de que diga algo en cuanto llegue, pero no puedo seguir aparentando tranquilidad cuando ya se han ido todos, por lo que me apresuro en ir donde él notando como abre los ojos sorprendido al verme corriendo.

-¡¿Mika?!-le oigo exclamar cuando lo embisto con tal fuerza que le hago caer al suelo y me quedo yo encima de él, oyendo como el bokuto corta el aire al ser lanzado por los aires y quedar tirado luego por el suelo. Me río al escucharle protestar y sobarse la cabeza-¡¿Qué intentas?! ¡¿Descalabrarme?!

-¿Eh? ¿Esa es forma de saludarme…Gekko?-pronuncio su abreviación de forma pausada y coqueta recostándome mas y mas sobre él para tenerlo más cerca.

-¡¿Qué saludos ni que niño muerto?! ¡Haz el favor de quitarte de encima de mí!-le siento revolverse bajo mío. No puedo evitar que una sonrisa se me aparezca en la cara, con ganas de tomarle un poco el pelo, presiono mi pecho sobre el suyo obligándolo a que se quedase acostado en el suelo y procuro dejar mi cara muy cerca de la suya.

-Vamos, Gekko, no seas niño y salúdame como es debido-me burlo de él para hacerle rabiar.

-¡Aaarg! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡¿Cómo es posible que tengas más fuerza que yo si de los dos soy yo el que siempre está entrenando?!

-Porque los dioses fueron sensatos a la hora de repartir entre nosotros la valiosa virtud de la fuerza física, mi pequeño Gekko.

-¡ESO SI QUE NO!-rugió ruborizado, se incorporó tan de golpe que me hace irme hacia atrás y me quedo sentado en el suelo ¡Madre mía! Puede que de los dos yo sea el fuerte, pero desde luego cuando le dan esos arranques mejor no estar en medio-¡Que a estas alturas me sigas llamando "Gekko" tiene un pase, pero de ahí a que me digas "pequeño" ya eso no te lo permito!

-Pero ¿Por qué?-pestañeo con fingida inocencia apreciando como mi pobre compañero se pone rojo de rabia-Si soy mayor que tu.

-¡SOLO POR DOS MESES! ¡DOS MALDITOS MESES!-me enfatizó levantado dos dedos para representar el número.

-Uh, con dos meses se puede tener una gran diferencia de visión del mundo y madurez de la vida entre dos personas, mi ingenuo Gekko.

-Sigue hablando y veremos donde va a ir a parar el bokuto, Mika.-me amenaza mirándome a los ojos con cara de circunstancia.

-¿Ves? Si tu también me sigues llamando "Mika" a mí, como siempre, como cuando éramos pequeños-le bromeo haciéndole que tenga un tic nervioso en el ojo, en seguida me calmo y sin querer seguir molestándolo más le envuelvo con mis brazos y le atraigo a mí para darle un abrazo para poder hablarle de una forma más seria e intima.-Tenía muchas ganas de verte…

Le escucho resoplar pero ya me conozco yo sus cambios de humor, y tal y como presiento, me va devolviendo el abrazo poco a poco.

-Yo también…tenía ganas de verte…-me reconoce de forma susurrante.

Sin poder dejar de sonreír como un idiota, tomo a Gekko de la cara y sin cortarme un pelo le beso con suavidad. Noto como se pone tenso al recibir mi beso, pobrecito, aun no se ha acostumbrado a que le bese por sorpresa ¿Cómo no voy a llamarlo "mi pequeño"? Es tan inocente aun en estos temas, no como yo que por mi oficio y las trabas que hubo y hay todavía en mi vida no me han permitido conservar ni una pizca de esa inocencia. Por ello valoro tanto las pequeñas acciones que tiene Gekko con respecto a nuestra relación. Le acaricio con suavidad los costados y los brazos para sentirlo temblar sin dejar de besar su boca, aquello era muy diferente a lo que pasaba cuando estaba con clientes. Gekko besaba mal, de forma muy torpe por su inexperiencia e incapaz de corresponder adecuadamente por lo tímido que se ponía, pero desde luego era de lo más dulce y acogedor, era algo que me atraía de forma irremediable, me hacia querer tenerlo todo de Gekko, absolutamente todo. Hundo mis dedos en aquellas largas hebras castañas para evitar que en algún momento le entre la vergüenza y quiera separarse pero para asegurarme, vuelvo a ir echándome encima suya poco a poco, mientras le acaricio con mi mano libre la cara, cuando veo que le tengo donde quiero me separo para que pueda respirar.

-Sigues teniendo muy poco aguante-me burlo de él en su cara mientras le veo jadear-Aun eres un niño, Gekko. Después de todos los que ya nos hemos dado, aun no sabes responder un beso en condiciones.

-¡Repítelo, desgraciado!-me soltó en la cara con cara avergonzada, y sin poder evitarlo, dejo salir una gran sonrisa sintiendo regocijo ante su expresión.

Pero me quedo frío en cuanto veo como aquellos ojos castaños se me quedaron mirando primero sorprendidos que enseguida pasaba a aquella mirada seria que siempre auguraba problemas. Oh, no, no tendría que haber sonreído así.

-¿Gekko…?-me atrevo a preguntar con precaución volviendo a ver aquella mirada seria cerniéndome sobre mi persona, más concretamente en mi boca. Siento como su mano se coloca sobre mi mejilla y como su pulgar me levanta el labio superior, me siento tan nervioso que no me veo capaz de detenerle.

-Te has coloreado los dientes de negro…-sisea con enfado en su tono de voz-…otra vez…

No sé qué decirle, su mirada hace que me sienta avergonzado y temeroso a lo que pueda decirme si me atrevo a decirle algo. Entonces su mano se pone en el kimono y lo agarra con fuerza.

-¡No!-niego con la cabeza, no quiero que me vea así, pero me pegó un tirón dejando mi cuello y mi hombro al descubierto, y con ello las numerosas marcas que tengo repartidas en mi piel.

-Ya…-susurró con aquel tono de molestia y decepción. Tiemblo, no me gusta que use ese tono conmigo.-Por favor, Mika, quítate de encima.

-Gekko, no es nada. Nunca significa nada…

-¡Mikaela, quítate de encima!-me exige con tal vehemencia que me deja inquieto, no quiero hacerlo enfadar mas, así que opto por hacer lo que me dice pero sin alejarme de él.

Nos quedamos los dos en silencio, en lo personal yo no me siento capaz de mirarlo a los ojos cuando me descubre con los dientes ennegrecidos o con alguna marca en mi piel, me da mucha vergüenza. Es por eso que me esfuerzo por esconderlos cuando vengo a verle pero me resulta muy difícil hacerlo, Gekko no es idiota como para olvidar fácilmente a lo que me dedico. No estoy seguro como va acabar esto ahora pero no quiero ver esa mirada de reproche dirigida a mí, ni tampoco quiero que se vaya enfadado conmigo. No otra vez por lo mismo.

-Gekko…por favor…-intento hablarle para romper ese incomodo silencio.

-Mika, creo que es mejor que nos veamos otro día…creo que ahora mismo no voy a ser buena compañía y…

-¡Siempre eres buena compañía para mí!-salto de golpe sabiendo cual era el mensaje que ocultaba entre esas palabras y me niego a dejar que se vaya de aquella forma, luego de dos semanas sin poder vernos.

-Creo que si vuelves a tu trabajo encontraras otras compañías que merezcan más la pena que yo…-me escupe con toda la acidez que puede.

¿Se acaba de atrever a decir lo que acaba de decir?

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!-le grito embravecido ¡¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a despreciarse de esa manera así mismo con esa facilidad?! ¡O a insinuar que preferiría estar en el local a estar él?!-¡¿Por qué eres tan cabezón, Gekko?! ¡Sabes perfectamente porque estoy haciendo esto! ¡Si no, estaría vagando como un perro por la calle buscando comida por las basuras como lo estuve haciendo cuando tú "querida" madre me echó de casa!

-¡Ey, ey ey ey! ¡Contén tu lengua o si no voy a tener que cortártela!-me amenaza con una de esas miradas siniestras que siempre tiene cuando ofenden a algún miembro de su familia, mejor dicho cuando soy yo quien menciono alguna grosería acerca de su "pura" madre.

-¡Es la verdad!-insisto sin achantarme.

-¡Te recuerdo que el que te echara de casa te lo ganaste tu solito!-me señala con el dedo de forma acusadora.-¡Te has pasado media vida insultándola, humillándola en público, haciéndola sentir avergonzada, incluso has llegado atacarla cuando todo lo que ha hecho ha sido darte todo lo que estaba a su alcance, te ha dado lo mismo que me ha dado a mí! ¡Te ha tratado como a un hijo!

-¡Pero mira que poco a tardado en ponerme de patitas en la calle tan pronto Yasha desapareció!

-¡Murió, Mika! ¡A ver cuando te entra en esa cabeza decirlo como lo que es, mi padre está muerto! ¡Le mataron en la guerra, tú y yo vimos su cuerpo! ¡Le dimos sepultura!

-¡Es mentira! ¡Ese cuerpo no era el de Yasha! ¡La furcia de tu madre fue responsable de que…!

-¡Segundo aviso, Shindou Mikaela…! ¡Si hay un tercero te juro que te parto la cara en estos instantes!-me amenaza juntando su frente con la mía de forma rabiosa, como si esperase a que dijera otra palabra para abalanzarse a darme de golpes.

Siento furia revolviéndome las tripas pero viendo su expresión me obligo a mi mismo a morderme la lengua y ahorrarme mis comentarios al respecto de esa mala pécora. Tal como temía, esa furcia de Oshizu sigue manipulando a su hijo para que la crea y le siga como un perrito fiel, esto no va bien, debo encontrar rápido una solución para poder llevarme a Gekko conmigo y lejos de ella. O eso me gustaría hacer ahora, pero lo importante ahora es calmarme e intentar arreglar esto, no quiero que Gekko se vaya ahora que estamos juntos. Me toca aguantarme de nuevo…

Pienso en que decir mientras nos hundimos de nuevo en un incomodo silencio ¿Por qué tiene que ocurrirnos esto cada vez que volvemos a vernos? Siempre estamos discutiendo y peleando por lo mismo, ya sea por su madre o por mi trabajo ¿no podemos disfrutar de la compañía del otro y olvidarnos de lo demás?

-Gekko, yo…

-No lo comprendo, Mika-me cortó Gekko lanzándome una mirada más serena, parece que ha conseguido calmarse y está dispuesto a cambiar de tema. Qué extraño viniendo del siempre impulsivo Gekkomaru.-No entiendo porque tienes que trabajar en un sitio así, tienes trece años, deberías de estar aprendiendo un oficio no haciendo…eso que haces…

Entrecierro un poco los ojos observando su expresión apenada. Lo sé, sé que está muy preocupado por mi y que no puede evitar enfadarse cada vez que ve marcas en mi cuerpo o cuando tengo los dientes negros. Le comprendo. De suceder al contrario yo también me enfadaría y me atrevería a ir a aniquilar a los bastardos que osaran ponerle un dedo encima a Gekko.

-Escucha, Gekko-le digo con un tono de voz más calmado y acercándome un poco a él-Al contrario que tu, yo no tengo familia ni título, no tengo a nadie que hable por mí para que me acepten de aprendiz en ningún lado. Soy un don nadie. Y encima soy muy extraño, mi color de pelo y de ojos hace que los demás desconfíen de mí sin saber absolutamente nada. Soy el raro, el extraño, el que no es de fiar ¿Qué futuro quieres que me labre? No me gusta nada este trabajo pero debo hacerlo porque es lo único que puedo hacer para sobrevivir.-le siento entonces tensarse y emitir un gruñido de frustración, le tomo enseguida la mano y le alzó la cara para que me mire a los ojos, quiero seguir mirando esos ojos castaños-Pero quiero que te quede claro que aunque tenga que ganarme así la vida, solo disfruto contigo. Solo contigo estoy a gusto y solo me gusta que tú me toques.

-Mika…-me susurra con ese aire deprimido. No, Gekko, no pongas esa cara por favor…-No puedo aguantarlo ¿Qué es lo que me falta para que pueda sacarte de todo esto…?

-Tú no tienes que hacer nada-me apresuro en acariciarle la cabeza para trasmitirle algo de calma-Escucha, todo irá bien, algún día saldré de ese lugar ¿vale? Tal vez no lo parezca pero soy un chico apañado, llegara un momento en que pueda ganarme la vida de otra forma.

-¿Y eso cuando pasará, Mika? ¿En un año? ¿En cinco?

-No lo sé…-susurro antes de darle un corto beso en los labios-Deja de preguntar, Gekko…déjalo-le digo de esa forma que sé que tanto le atontece. Tan dulce y tan tierno ¿Cómo espera que no me derrita cuando se trata de él?-No tienes ni idea de cuánto me gustas y hasta qué punto te adoro…

-¿Eh…?-veo como su cara se ruboriza, sorprendido por lo que acabo de decirle-¿A-A qué viene eso ahora?

-Me apetecía decírtelo-le digo con tono juguetón hundiendo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y comenzando a darle pequeños y lentos besos en su piel.

-Mika…quieto…estamos hablando…

-Creo que ya lo hemos dicho todo, mi dulce niño-susurro sin despegarme de su cuello, y antes de que comience a protestar le empiezo a acariciar el cuello con mi lengua con el propósito de provocarle.

Se me hace increíble como llevamos esta extraña relación, donde nos peleamos como si quisiéramos matarnos pero luego queda más que claro lo importante que somos el uno para el otro ¿Quién podría creerse que cuando éramos pequeños nos odiábamos hasta el punto de hacernos la vida imposible? ¡La de problemas que le dimos a Yasha con nuestras peleas!

El recuerdo del padre de Gekko me hizo estremecer, aquel hombre fue un ángel en la tierra cuando sin preguntarme nada me ofreció alimento y un lugar donde dormir. A mí, que no era más que un crío extraño y descolorido que rebuscaba en la basura para poder echarse algo a la boca. Entonces me vienen a la cabeza aquella horrenda imagen de ese cadáver que nos trajeron para identificarlo… la mala pécora de Oshizu dijo convencida que se trataba de Yasha. Pero ya no quiero seguir pensando en el pasado, ahora mismo es más importante el presente, el ahora que tengo con Gekko.

Le tomo entonces de la cara para darle un beso en la boca, en busca de esa tranquilidad que sólo su persona era capaz de brindarme. No le doy siquiera un momento para reprochar, y colocando la fuerza suficiente para que su resistencia le impida alejarse de mí comienzo a invadir su boca sin cortarme un pelo, y sin dudar le acaricio en su interior buscando profundizar aquella pasión que nos unía.

-M-Mika…o…e-le oigo balbucear en los escasos momentos en los que me separo de él entre beso y beso. Aquel tono de voz que usa para suplicarme, lejos de detenerme para escuchar lo que trata de decirme, sólo me enciende y me hace desearle todavía más. Un tono de voz que solo usa conmigo. Que es todo mío. Sólo mío. Mío. Mío.

Con la experiencia que he adquirido en mi trabajo empiezo a deslizar mis manos al interior de su ropa buscando acariciar su piel caliente y sudorosa por el ejercicio y, más temprano que tarde, acaricio con mi dedo pulgar uno de los pezones de Gekko. Su reacción fue inmediata, se quedó tan sorprendido por mi osadía que dio un respingón provocando un choque entre nuestras caderas.

Jadeo. Ardor. Kami-sama, necesito hacerle mío ya, tiene que ser todo mío. ¡Mío!

-M-Mika ¡Ya! ¡Basta!-entonces un fuerte empujón me hace salir de mi ensoñación, no puedo evitar gruñir con exasperación ante esa brusca interrupción, mi deseo por él es lo suficientemente fuerte como para envalentonarme y devolver el empujón para hacer que no se reincorpore del suelo.

-No, Gekko-sentencio fuera de mí volviendo a besarlo con fiereza, reteniéndolo a mi lado e intentando provocarlo a toda costa rozando con total intención nuestras caderas de nuevo. Otra vez ese ardor, ese que solo él me provoca y que sólo quiero saciar con él. Le siento resistirse pero no estoy dispuesto a permitírselo, no ahora que pareciera que todo el mundo se ha ido al demonio, ahora sólo estamos Gekko y yo, es como un sueño. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en lo loco que me está volviendo con su resistencia, como desearía tener el poder para detener el tiempo y hacer que dure tanto como se pueda. Le deseo y quiero que él me desee a mí. Paseo mi mano por todo su torso sin dejar de besarlo, de paso recorro sus costados y su vientre sintiendo como se estremece bajo mi contacto y me animo a llevar más lejos todo esto.

-¡Mika... ya!-logra decir entre jadeos-. ¡Detente!. ¿Y si...y si alguien nos ve...?. ¡AAHHH!- le muerdo un pezón para hacerle callar, no quiero que hable y se termine este sueño del que no quiero despertar.

Una vez que lo escucho jadear de nuevo y gruñir para aguantar el pequeño daño que le hice, subo mi rostro hasta que nuestras miradas vuelven a encontrarse.

-Mika...- le escucho susurrar y no le doy tiempo para que diga otra cosa, mi nombre es todo lo que quiero oír de sus labios.

Entonces vuelvo a acercarme a su boca una vez más y comenzar a darle unas lamidas, luego introduzco mi lengua sin decoro y forzadamente hasta que atrapo la suya con la mía para empezar acariciársela y, al tiempo que estoy en eso, empiezo a rozar mi cadera con la de él, no pasa mucho hasta que siento como da respingos en cada roce que le doy. De pronto me siento tan confiado como para hundir mis manos entre sus ropas, acariciando todo su paso hasta llegar a su espalda y clavar mis dedos en su columna vertebral. Un sonoro gemido retumba dentro del beso ante otro roce que hago entre nosotros, estoy complacido de escucharlo y por ello permito que una de mis manos abandone su espalda para empezar a quitar ese incordio de prenda que me limita tocarle.

Mío. Todo mío...

-¡MIKA, YA BASTA!-rugió Gekko colocándome ambos manos en mi pecho tratando de empujarme para separarme de él, pero es inútil mi dulce niño ya que te tengo bien sujeto. No hay nada ni nadie que pueda alejarme de ti, ni siquiera tú-. ¡MIKA!- le escucho reclamar otra vez cuando me acerco a besarle el cuello-. ¡MIKA!. ¡ESCÚCHAME UNA VEZ! ¡AAAAAH!-suspira fuertemente apenas empiezo a besar su cuello succionándolo un poco. No quiero parar, pero me sorprende que grite de esa forma. ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Es qué no está disfrutando de cómo me entrego sólo para él?

Pero en eso...

¡PAAAAAAAAF!

-¡UGH!- siento un agudo dolor en mi estómago y reacciono de inmediato alejándome hacia atrás sentándome en el suelo. Llevo mis manos a donde me duele presionando fuerte pudiendo sentir algo de alivio con ello. No he entendido muy bien lo que ha pasado sino hasta que veo a Gekko aun recostado tratando de recuperarse y con la rodilla derecha levantada en el aire, ahí comprendo que me había dado un rodillazo. ¡Y vaya que me ha dado bien! Todavía me siento aturdido como si me hubiera sacado de golpe el aire que estaba en mis pulmones.-¿A…a que ha venido eso, Gekko?

-¡¿Y aun lo preguntas?!-se reincorporó de golpe quedando sentado frente de mi todavía jadeando al igual que yo, aunque por un motivo diferente.-¡Te estaba diciendo que parases y estabas pasando de mi!

-Pero ¿Por qué tendría que detenerme?-cuestiono arqueando una ceja, no entiendo a qué viene tanto remilgo por su parte.

-No sé, tal vez porque no me da la gana hacer esto-me retó con la mirada.

-¿Me quieres decir a que viene esa actitud de señorita?-siento como me acuchilla con la mirada-Mírame como te dé la gana, pero cada vez que estamos haciendo esto siempre pones trabas ¿se puede saber porque te comportas como si fueras una mujer virgen?

-¡Cierra la boca!-me gritó avergonzado ante aquella comparación, creo que acabo de darle un golpe en su orgullo masculino.-¡Eres demasiado brusco! ¡Cuando te pones así ni siquiera me escuchas cuando te digo que pares y…!

-¿Te das cuenta que incluso estás hablando como una señorita? Diciendo que soy brusco, cuando aquí al que le gusta presumir de fuerza bruta es a ti-no pude evitar burlarme un poco de él, todavía sosteniéndome el abdomen. Uff, me ha dado con todas sus ganas…

-¡Cállate!-me volvió a gritar provocando que no pudiera evitar reírme de su expresión.-¡No me da la gana que me trates como si fuera uno de tus clientes!-mi risa se corta de golpe al sentir como un filo frío y cruel me atraviesa el corazón cuando me echa en cara aquellas palabras. Entonces, con toda la compostura que puedo mantener fue cuando me quedo mirando la expresión de su rostro, comprobando como va alternando el estar mirándome con vigilar lo que hay a nuestro alrededor.

Oh, ya entiendo de que va todo esto.

-¿Qué pasa, Gekko? ¿Tanta vergüenza te da que nos vean juntos?-mi pregunta salió de mis labios de forma mordaz y fría, pero no puedo evitarlo, mi buen humor de repente se ha esfumado. Capto de nuevo toda su atención porque me clava la mirada como si se hubiera sorprendido de esa sutil acusación.

-Yo no he dicho eso…-intenta escurrir el bulto y ahora mira para otro lado.

-No, pero me lo estas demostrando. No estás cómodo. Estas continuamente vigilando que no venga nadie y te vea hablando conmigo.

-¡Bueno, vale! Si, no quiero que nadie nos vea juntos ¡pero eso ya deberías saberlo, Mika!-me reconoce enrojecido provocando que la seriedad volviera a mi rostro-Sabes que no puedo dejar que nadie hable mal de mí por estar contigo. Mi madre se sentiría avergonzada y mi padre se estaría revolviendo en su tumba, no puedo dejar que el nombre de mi familia quede manchada solo porque me vean contigo.

-Todo el mundo sabe que estamos relacionados, Gekko-gruño con seriedad clavándole la mirada sin ninguna intención de apartarla de él-He vivido contigo y tu familia durante tres años, llegue a ser hijo de Yasha y hermano tuyo ¿recuerdas? Pero claro eso fue hasta que Yasha desapareció y tu madre decidió repudiarme. No es tan raro que sigamos viéndonos a pesar de vivir separados, no después de haber vivido varios años juntos.

-Me lo pones aun peor, Mika-me insistió devolviéndome la mirada-Fuiste hermano mío, puede que creas que ahora que ya no perteneces a mi familia eso ya no suponga un problema. Pero tu oficio es casi tan malo que si siguieras siendo mi hermano ¿Qué crees que pasaría si la gente comenzara a hablar de cómo me sigo viendo con el muchacho que mi familia adoptó y luego repudió? ¡Que ahora ese muchacho se dedica a vender su cuerpo a otros! ¡Joder, Mika ¿no lo ves?!

-No, no lo veo-me encojo de hombros como si aquello no me supusiera ningún drama.

-¡La madre que te parió, Mikaela…!-bramó desesperado por intentar hacer que entendiera. Lo que él no sabe que si que le entiendo pero que no me da la gana bajar la cabeza y aceptar la situación tal cual. Yo le quiero y él me quiere a mi ¿Qué importa su familia y los demás? Se preocupa mucho por cosas que en realidad no deberían preocuparle, no cuando su futuro es conmigo y lejos de este lugar y de su familia, aunque todavía no lo sepa-¡Yo quiero ser un guerrero, igual que lo fue mi padre! ¡Pero si hay calumnias hacia mi persona nunca podré serlo y mi madre se quedaría humillada y…!

-Gekko, lo que le pase a tu madre me da igual-le corto viendo como me miraba sorprendido a lo que le estaba diciendo-Sabes que ella jamás me ha gustado. Y sabes de sobra lo que pienso de ella, si buscas que te comprenda poniéndome de ejemplo lo mal que lo pasará tu madre, vas por mal camino.

-¡¿Se puede saber porque la odias tanto?!-me cuestionó poniéndose de pie.-¡Ella siempre te ha tratado bien! ¡Ha cocinado para ti, te ha hecho ropa, ha procurado que siempre tuvieras calor cuando hace frío!

-Porque Oshizu es una mala mujer…-siseo sin poder evitarlo, pero intento contenerme. Podría darle a Gekko mil razones por las que detesto a esa mujer, pero no puedo decir nada. Es su madre y mi pobre Gekko es demasiado inocente y es ciego a la retorcida mente de esa bruja. Gekko está cegado por el amor que siente hacia su madre, y esa arpía se aprovecha de eso para manipularle y ponerle siempre contra mía. Así que evito entrar en discusión de nuevo por esa mujer, podría decir cosas de las que luego sé me arrepentiré y no quiero quedar a malas con Gekko…-Pero no intentes despistarme, Gekko, tu madre ahora no viene al caso de nuestra conversación ¿de veras te importa tanto lo que diga la gente que no puedes simplemente disfrutar de estar conmigo?

-Disfruto de tu compañía, Mika. Pero no quiero que nadie manche el honor de mi familia…ni menos aun que tu…

-No te trato como a mis clientes, Gekko-le corto en seguida sabiendo por donde iba la cosa acercándome de nuevo a él para darle un suave y rápido beso en la mejilla e intentar que no se altere mas.-Ya deberías saber la diferencia de como trato a mis clientes y como te trato a ti. Cuando estoy con ellos, solo hago lo que me dicen que haga, contigo...contigo me permito perder el control porque lo que deseo es hacerte disfrutar, porque me encanta mirarte y ver que te gusta lo que te…

-¡NO SIGAS POR AHÍ!-me interrumpió volviendo a estar rojo como un tomate alzando los puños como si quisiera golpearme. Es tan fácil de avergonzar…. Entonces algo me llama la atención, bajo la mirada hacia eso que me hizo bailar los ojos.

Oh vaya…de repente mi buen humor ha regresado lo suficiente para que una sonrisa empiece a dibujárseme. Miro a Gekko que se encoje en el sitio y trata de ocultar aquel bulto que se la formado bajo la ropa.

-¿Qué pasa, Gekko-chan? Tienes mala cara…-me doy el lujo de molestarlo con mi típica sonrisa juguetona.

-¡Encima recochineo!-me protesta intentando darme la espalda para que no pudiera seguir admirando el resultado de mis…atenciones.-Haz el favor de mirar para otro lado, Mika.

-Oh pero ¿Por qué, Gekko?-pregunto con toda la inocencia del mundo acercándome a él a gatas y apoyándome en su espalda lo suficiente para susurrarle a la oreja-, soy el malvado culpable que te ha hecho esto. Creo que es justo que asuma la responsabilidad de mis actos ¿no te parece?-le digo con una insinuante voz juguetona al mismo tiempo que deslizo mi mano por su espalda dejándola viajar por su costado y luego por su vientre hasta llegar a tocar aquella protuberancia que se encontraba en sus pantalones.

-¡Aaah! ¡M-Mika ¿pero qu…?!-le siento estremecerse y arquear la espalda cuando mi mano le acaricia su erección. Jé, sabía que mis caricias y mis besos de antes no podían haberle dejado indiferente.-M-Mika, quita la mano, no tiene gracia…

-Shhhh, tranquilo, Gekko-le susurro con suavidad contra su oreja abrazándolo por la espalda con mi brazo libre para apretarle contra mí y que no intente huir a ninguna parte.-Te duele mucho ¿verdad?-como respuesta solo le oigo como traga saliva, incapaz de darme una respuesta más clara, pero no necesito mas-No te preocupes, me encargaré de que te sientas mejor enseguida.-ni corto ni perezoso, meto mi mano con rapidez en el interior de los pantalones de Gekko y con ella rodeo su miembro. Un jadeo de sorpresa sale desde el fondo de la garganta de mi amante. Mi amante, mi Gekko, mi todo.

-M-Mika…no, detente…para…

-Shhh, mi dulce niño, relájate-le insisto llamándolo por aquel cariñoso apelativo empezando a dejarme llevar de nuevo por aquella atmosfera dulce y embriagante que se estaba formando entre nosotros-¿Cómo me pides que me detenga y te deje así? Seria de ser muy mala persona.

-D-Desgraciado ¡Aaaah!-volvió a jadear cuando comienzo a acariciar su miembro con lentitud-…E-Esto l-lo tenias planeado…maldito…aaaah.

No siento vergüenza alguna cuando siento como el miembro de mi Gekko comienza a crecer y a endurecerse más, al contrario, alimenta mi ego y mi propia excitación hacia él. Me animo a mi mismo a acariciarle con más velocidad para hacerle sentir bien lo antes posible, quiero disfrutar de verle la expresión de su cara.

-Calla, mi Gekko…-le ordeno con seducción permitiéndome pasar mi lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja, se estremeció pero no dijo ni una palabra, no puede decir nada. Como adoro cuando esta así de sumiso y tranquilito-Cierra los ojos y solo disfrútalo…me ocuparé de hacerte sentir bien…

-Aaaah, Mika…y-ya…-le escucho jadear en cuanto comienzo a mover mi mano por toda la extensión de su miembro, con suavidad, que lo disfrute, momento que aprovecho para apegarlo más a mí para poder apoyar mi barbilla en su hombro y contemplarlo mejor desde esa perspectiva.

-Hazlo otra vez, Gekko-susurro en su oído.

-¿…E…El que…?-me cuestiona jadeante.

-Ese sonido…quiero volver a escucharlo-respondo mordisqueando su cuello.

-¿Q-Que…soni…? ¡Aaaah! ¡Mika!-volvió a gemir cuando aplico un poco mas de fuerza en las caricias a su miembro. Si. Eso es. Eso quiero escuchar. Quiero escucharlo gemir para mí.

Siento como el ardor que antes había sentido vuelve a venir a mí, haciéndome sentir acalorado en cuanto noto como mi mano se está humedeciendo, el olor que mi nariz aspira en cuestión de segundos me eriza la piel y comienzo a mover mi mano con rapidez. Está llegando, bien, eso es, solo un poco más.

-¡MIKAAA! ¡AAAAH! ¡AAAH!-aquel gemido fue intenso, salió desde lo más hondo de su garganta al mismo tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás haciendo presión en mi hombro.

La sensación cálida y viscosa que sentí luego en mi mano me hace sonreír, le tengo donde quería. El cuerpo de Gekko cae en un estado de relajación total y sin poder evitarlo apoya su peso en mi pecho sin dejar de jadear, me aprieto contra él en un suave abrazo mientras poco a poco voy soltando su intimidad.

-…Mi…Mika…

-Tranquilo, no hables hasta que tu respiración sea normal-le susurro con voz intima acariciándole el vientre para darle unos mimos.

-T…Te voy a matar…ya verás…-le oigo amenazarme con tono avergonzado que solo me hace reír y no me resisto a darle un cariñoso apretón en el abrazo que aun le estoy dando.

-Te quiero.

Le oigo resoplar fastidiado pero no necesito ni contar hasta cinco para sentir como pone sus manos en la piel de mis brazos y me los acaricia con el pulgar. No puedo evitar emocionarme por su pequeña muestra de afecto correspondiendo a lo que le he dicho, mi pobre Gekko es demasiado tímido para decirme lo mismo en voz alta pero sus gestos, los sonrojos que consigo sonsacarle, que se ponga nervioso cuando estoy con él o cuando le hago reír me demuestra lo importante que soy para él.

Le quiero, y no hay nada que deseé más en este mundo que poder tomar a Gekko y llevármelo conmigo. Lejos, algún lugar donde nadie nos conozca y donde podamos estar juntos sin que la arpía de su madre este siempre incordiando o malos ojos y opiniones cerniéndose sobre nosotros. Quiero demasiado a Gekko como para permitir que los demás le estén perjudicando con sus continuas manipulaciones. Por eso no puedo evitar preocuparme por ese deseo que tiene de ser guerrero, como lo fue Yasha, él dice que es porque quiere seguir sus pasos y ser alguien tan grande como él para traer el honor a la familia…pero no puedo permitir que lo cumpla, tengo que llevármelo conmigo lo antes posible, mientras todavía tenga la mente lo suficientemente abierta como para querer seguir conmigo antes de que le empiecen a meter la idea de formar familia en un futuro con alguna muchacha de buena familia. No, Gekko no puede ser guerrero, no quiero que se convierta en uno de ellos, no podría soportar que le hicieran daño, que intenten matarlo en alguna batalla…no…y mucho menos que sea una idea que le han metido en la cabeza por el honor de la familia o por seguir los pasos de su padre. Esa maldita mujer, sabe que Gekko adora a Yasha y haría lo que fuera por ser alguien del que estuviera orgulloso.

-¿Mika…? ¿Qué ocurre? Te has quedado callado…-la voz de mi castaño me despierta de mi ensoñación. Reacciono rápido apresurándome a darle un beso rápido en la nuca antes de separarme de él.

-No pasa nada, es solo que estaba tan a gusto que casi me quedo dormido-bromeo jugueteando con su coleta castaña, le ha crecido bastante el pelo este ultimo año ya ahora se lo recoge en una coleta. Es divertido juguetear con ella.

-Ufff, solo me faltaría eso, tener que cargar con tu peso muerto en mi espalda.

-¿Me estas llamando gordo?-cuestiono con un tic en la ceja.

-Nooo, que va, Mika, solo digo que no eres peso pluma-me miro con una burla descarada.

Le quiero pero otras veces lo mataría.

Pero dispuesto a quedar por encima de él me cruzo de brazos haciéndome el interesante y le miro con cara de guasa.

-Bueno, no sé como tomarme eso cuando el que supuestamente es el chico más fuerte del pueblo no fue capaz de frenarme ni mucho menos zafarse de cuando le tuve agarrado.

Le veo dar un respingón y como un sonrojo se empieza a surcar por toda su cara. Oh si, esa es la reacción que yo andaba buscando.

-¡No vale que uses eso en mi contra!-me protesta alzando el puño.

-Pues no juegues contra quien sabes que no puedes ganar, mi querido Gekko. Nuestros juegos duran segundos y gana quien dé el primer golpe mortífero.-le susurro de forma enigmática para generar un aura de sabiduría a mi alrededor…mientras veo como la cara de Gekko ardía en deseos de matarme.

Entonces le veo esbozar una peligrosa sonrisa ¿y eso? ¿Por qué sonríe ahora? Es el momento en que mi expresión burlona se queda congelada en cuanto le veo alzar con lentitud amenazadora una flecha partida por la mitad enseñándome la punta de piedra. Sudo frío ¿de dónde ha sacado eso? Ni lo he visto.

-¿Y sabes tú donde suelen ir a parar las flechas?-le oigo preguntar con aquella sonrisa torcida.

Pregunta retorica, lo sé, pero ahora no me veo capaz de apartar la mirada de aquella arma que empuñaba mi Gekko, con un destino que no va a ser agradable.

-Pues…no…no me hago una idea…-intento hacerme el tonto, pero en cuanto veo que se levanta del suelo sin borrar esa sonrisa me veo que es el momento de echar a correr.

-¡Para tu culo van derechas!-me grita empezando a correr tras de mi empuñando la flecha-¡Ven aquí, maldito vándalo!

-¡Eso es peligroso, Gekko! ¡Te acabarás haciendo daño, que eres muy manazas!-puntualizo sin dejar de huir.

-¡Pues toma pinchazo!

-¡AUCH!-me quejo justo cuando siento como la punta de la flecha se hunde en una nalga haciéndome saltar.

Sin darme cuenta me hago yo solo un lio con los pies y caigo de bruces en el suelo, ¡au! eso duele, seguro que me ha quedado algún rasponazo. A continuación noto como Gekko se sienta sobre mi espalda y comienza a revolverme el cabello con ambas manos.

-¡Gekko! ¡Para, ya, estate quieto! ¡Ya!-le ordeno revolviéndome para que parara pero el muy maldito solo siguió revolviéndome mi pelo.

-¡¿Quién es ahora la señorita, eh?! Que no aguantas tener el pelo revuelto o con un poco de polvo. Siempre con el pelo limpio y perfumado como una mujer ¡Niñita!

-En cuanto te vuelva a pillar, Gekko…

No sé qué ha pasado de repente, que las manos de mi Gekko comenzaron a aminorar la velocidad y la brusquedad hasta el punto en que solo dejaba caricias en mi cuero cabelludo. Me quedo durante unos segundos parpadeante ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿He dicho algo para que haya dejado de jugar? No me estoy quejando, prefiero que me toque de esta manera pero solo no entiendo a que viene ese cambio repentino.

-¿Gekko…?-me atrevo a preguntar sin poder disimular mi confusión.

-A mi…-empezó a decir con cierta duda-…a mí siempre me ha gustado tu color de pelo, Mika…

Uh, ahora me toca a mi ruborizarme ante aquel inesperado cumplido, mi color de ojos y mi pelo eran algo anormal y siempre he sido señalado por ello…pero escuchar que a Gekko le gustaba me hacía sentir que…

-¿Te parezco guapo?-me salió la pregunta de mis labios sin que yo tuviera intención de formulárselo mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

-Ah…yo…-balbuceo avergonzado esta vez dejando que solo una mano me tocase el cabello-Nunca he dicho que me parecieras feo…

-Pero…¿te parezco atractivo? ¿Me encuentras guapo?-le insisto, necesito escucharlo, todo cuanto diga me importa más de lo que él cree.

-Tu…tu siempre has sido el descolorido, el raro, pero…no sé, tu color de pelo y ojos me…me gusta, me atraen.

-Gekko…

-Es que no sé cómo la gente no lo ve, tu pelo tiene el mismo color que el sol y tus ojos igual que cielo…y se supone que nuestros dioses están en el cielo y bueno…yo... parece que solo yo lo veo….lo lamento y…¡AAARG! ¡¿Por qué me haces decir toda esta sarta de cursiladas! ¡No es nada varonil! ¡Al final, los compañeros van a estar burlándose de mí si me oyen decir esas cosas tan empalagosas!

Mi pecho se desboca y siento un frenético aleteo. Deseo besarlo. Sé lo mucho que le avergüenza decir esa clase de cosas por lo tímido que es pero lo que todavía no sabe es el efecto que causa en mí. Lo que me acaba de decir me ha conmovido de tal manera que quiero besarlo en este mismo momento sin esperar un segundo más. Lo quiero, quiero besarlo.

-Gekko, suéltame…-ordenó revolviéndome un poco.

-¿Mika? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he…?

-Quiero besarte-me mira con sorpresa-Quiero besarte ahora, déjame hacerlo, déjame que te bese ahora.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Ahora?!-le oigo exclamar sorprendido ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué le extraña tanto que le pida que me deje besarle? Ni que fuera la primera vez…

-Por favor, Gekko, suéltame-le ruego revolviéndome en el suelo buscando liberarme-Déjame que te bese por favor.

-¡Pues ahora te quedas ahí abajo!-entonces siento como usa sus manos para hacer presión en mi cabeza y hacer que mi cara quede pegada contra el suelo-No te basta con hacerme decir cosas empalagosas y cursis sino que encima pretendes ponerme en una situación embarazosa ¡No soy una chica, Mika! ¡No vayas de galante pidiéndole un beso a una doncella casadera!

Volteo mi rostro hacia él como puedo para mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo a pesar de que sus manos siguen haciendo presión en mi cabeza.

-Pero…¿Qué tiene de malo que te pida que me dejes besarte? Ya deberías estar acostumbrado, además, ¿no habría sido más embarazoso lo que he hecho contigo hace solo dos minutos?

¡POC!

-¡Auchs!-me quejo en cuanto siento que me que toma de la cabeza y me la estampa con mala baba contra el suelo. En serio, tengo que aprender a morderme la lengua y contener mis burlas hacia mi Gekko cuando él está con el control de la situación. Creo que me iría mejor.

-Una palabra más del asunto y te juro que te descalabro.-me amenazó con la voz cargada tanto de rabia como de vergüenza.-¡No entiendo cómo te gusta tanto dejarme en evidencia!

-Eso no es verdad. Me gusta tomarte el pelo, eso es todo, pero tú te avergüenzas enseguida por todo.-me defiendo sobándome el lugar golpeado.

Entonces siento como se quita de encima de mí y se sienta a mi lado, aprovecho para voltearme y quedarme recostado de lado mirándole. Nos miramos el uno al otro, presentando batalla pero al final no pudimos resistirnos y comenzamos a reírnos de la cara que ponía el otro. En serio, que par de idiotas estamos hechos.

-¿Quién iba a decirnos a nosotros de pequeños que tendríamos esta extraña relación hoy en día?-cuestionó casi para sí mismo, pero alcanzo a escucharle y me quedo mirándolo confuso ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A esto-nos señaló a ambos-Vamos, Mikaela, se supone que tu eres de recordar las cosas ¿acaso no recuerdas lo mucho que nos odiábamos de niños? No recuerdo un solo día desde que mi padre te adoptó donde no tuviéramos alguna herida por nuestras peleas.

-Yo…yo no diría que nos odiábamos-comento sintiéndome avergonzado de esos recuerdos-Creo que solo eran cosas de críos….

-Sí, sí, de críos, menuda mala leche te gastabas, compañero-se ríe con buen humor.-Aun me acuerdo como me perseguías con aquella rana. Esa repugnante y verrugosa rana…uuurg.

Veo como sonríe, e incluso como se permite así mismo soltar una carcajada ante esos recuerdos de nuestra infancia juntos pero yo no consigo reírme de ello. Porque era cierto, aunque intentase decir lo contrario yo odiaba a Gekko cuando era pequeño, le odiaba tanto como a su madre porque pensaba que los dos estaban teniendo algún complot en mi contra para quitarme la atención de Yasha. Recuerdo nuestras peleas cada vez que tuvimos algún desacuerdo o simplemente no soportábamos como nos mirábamos entre nosotros en algún momento del día, o sin ir más lejos cuando me envalentonaba lo suficiente para hablarle mal a su madre en su presencia. Para Gekko aquellos recuerdos parecían ser ya lejanos y los tenía presentes para reírse un rato, pero no para mí, me da mucha vergüenza recordar como yo estaba muerto de celos porque Gekko era hijo legítimo de Yasha, mi salvador, mientras yo siempre seria el intruso, el niño descolorido que recogió de la calle cuando nadie le quería. Llegué a tener tanta envidia de Gekko por ese vínculo paterno-filial tan genuino que tenia con Yasha que deseé que se muriera.

Un escalofrío me recorrió al recordar aquel deseo que tuve en mi infancia ¿Quién me ve ahora? Antes que le odiaba con toda mi alma y ahora que no soy capaz de estar sin él. Mi Gekko lo es todo…

-Creo que lo único que lamento es que empezásemos a llevarnos bien cuando te fuiste de casa…-suspiró apenado.-Me apena que mi padre no llegase a ver qué limamos asperezas…

Me entraron ganas de saltar para decirle que aquello fue cosa de Oshizu pero, igual que siempre, me muerdo la lengua. Su rostro entristecido al hablar de Yasha siempre me estremece porque siempre me hace pensar que nuestra manera de sentirnos al respecto de la desaparición de Yasha es bien distinta. Para mi desapareció un ángel, un héroe; para Gekko desapareció su padre, su maestro, su confidente y su todo. Si me pone esa cara no me veo capaz de decirle nada.

-Gekko…yo…

-Mika.-alzo la cabeza en cuando me llama y me sorprendo gratamente cuando siento como de pronto los labios de Gekko tocan los míos en un corto y suave beso.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso?-pregunto confuso, Gekko no era de hacer esa clase de gestos a la ligera y en lugares públicos.

-Me apetecía hacerlo-me devolvió las palabras que antes había dicho-Pero lo siento no soy tan apasionado como tú a la hora de besar. Es lo que hay, amigo. Te aguantas.

No puedo evitar sonreír tocándome los labios sin pudor sintiendo aun la suavidad de los de Gekko.

-Tus besos siempre son los que más me gustan, Gekko-le hago saber permitiendo que viera mi rubor, a diferencia de él, no me importa dejar ver lo mucho que el significa para mí.-A pesar de que besas fatal.

-Idiota descolorido-se me burla levantándose para tomar su bokuto y echárselo a la espalda, intentando verse como todo un guerrero experimentado.-Se está haciendo tarde, creo que va siendo hora de regresar.

-¿Tan pronto?-pregunto incorporándome.

-Sí, pronto será la hora de la cena y me gustaría darme un baño antes. Estoy sudado, no quiero irme a dormir con la sensación de estar pegajoso.

-¿No quieres pasar la noche conmigo?-me atrevo a preguntarle dejándome llevar por mi deseo de pasar más tiempo con él. Hace mucho tiempo que no estamos juntos y este rato que llevamos me parece ha sido demasiado corto como para separarnos ahora. Quiero disfrutar de su compañía más tiempo.-Es que hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y me gustaría estar más tiempo contigo, aunque sea solo haciendo el tonto.

Volteó a mirarme arqueando una ceja.

-¿En serio me estas pidiendo que pase la noche contigo?-inquirió como si hubiese dicho algo totalmente fuera de lugar.-¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Llevarme al local donde trabajas?

No puedo evitar encogerme ante la dureza que noto cuando me formula esa cuestión. Y es que es verdad ¿Cómo se me ocurre pedírselo? Vivo en el burdel, y eso es un problema en mi relación con Gekko. Quiero poder estar más tiempo con él, que durmamos juntos en la cama y poder abrazarle cuando ya esté dormido pero…¿de verdad valía la pena hacernos pasar a los dos por eso? No sé si algún cliente solicitará mis servicios esa noche, y no puedo llevar a nadie por mi cuenta al local a no ser que pague por ello y me niego a presentar a Gekko como si fuera un cliente. Él es mi querido amante y no pienso tratarlo de otra forma.

-Lo siento, Gekko-me disculpo entonces bajando un poco la cabeza-Es solo que tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo y últimamente nos vemos tan poco que no puedo evitar querer acapararte todo el tiempo posible.

Veo como su expresión se suaviza y da un suspiro.

-Yo también tengo ganas de estar contigo, Mika-me reconoce y me quedo mirándole con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que él se acomoda el bokuto a la espalda-Pero mira, nos estamos haciendo mayores y ahora esperan más cosas de nosotros. Creo que es normal que nuestro tiempo juntos se esté reduciendo.

Alzo la cabeza de golpe al escucharle, no me ha gustado nada como han sonado sus palabras. Parece que intenta decirme algo entre líneas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Te adoro, Mika, jamás dudes de eso-me aseguró con la mirada llena de determinación que me hizo sentir inseguro ¿Qué significaba esto que me estaba diciendo?-Pero debes comprenderlo, ya no podemos pasar tanto tiempo juntos como antes. Ya no solo porque ya no vivas conmigo sino porque ahora debemos asumir nuevas responsabilidades y tal vez…-siento como el cuerpo me tiembla ante las palabras que me está diciendo. No. No quiero creer que es lo que me está diciendo-…bueno…ya sabes, nuestros caminos en algún momento van a separarse y cada uno tendrá su vida y…

-¡Mi camino siempre ha estado entrelazado con el tuyo, Gekko!-le salto sin poder evitarlo haciendo que pegase un bote del susto, por lo que haciendo un intento de tranquilizarme respiro profundamente para no asustarlo y hablarle de forma más pausada y calmada-Escúchame, nuestros caminos siempre han estado entrelazados. Por ello estamos juntos y yo quiero seguir unido a ti lo que me queda de mi vida.

Noto la mirada de Gekko cerniéndose sobre mí antes de bajar la mirada.

Entonces una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¿El resto de tu vida…?

Aquella pregunta me dejó helado ¿Qué narices es esto? La voz de Gekko parecía haberse entremezclado con otra que no conozco.

Fue en ese momento cuando le veo alzar la cabeza y de alguna forma que no comprendo sus ojos se habían vuelto de un intenso color verde y su cabello se tornó de un color azabache, tan negro como la noche cambiando su forma y estando más corto y revuelto. Sus ropas también cambiaron, como si se deshicieran en sombras aquella persona comenzó a lucir una vestimenta blanca con detalles negros ¡¿Pero qu…?!

-Escoria chupasangre-me siseó señalándome con el dedo y con una sonrisa aquella persona con su propia voz dejando que la de Gekko desapareciera.

Parpadeo varias veces intentando analizar qué diablos acaba de pasar aquí, entonces un rayo de lucidez cruza mi cabeza cuando mantengo el contacto visual con aquellos ojos eucalipto.

Yo a este muchacho le conozco. Sus ojos, su cabello, su mirada impertinente y desafiante. Entonces me vienen a la cabeza varias imágenes en donde aparece ese muchacho, en donde está continuamente mirándome con desafío o con una impertinencia irritante.

-¿Yuu-chan…?-murmuro sorprendido al recordar quien ese muchacho.

Entonces todo a mí alrededor se quebró.

 **FIN DEL P.O.V SHINDOU MIKAELA**

Mikaela se quedó quieto viendo como todo lo que había a su alrededor se iba rompiendo en finos trozos de cristal quedando en su lugar un espacio blanquecino, como si estuviera rodeado por una niebla. Vio sus preciosos recuerdos quebrarse ante sus ojos, cayendo en pedazos de cristales como si fueran hojas cayendo en otoño. Sus ojos se posaron en la figura del azabache que continuaba erguido frente a él con los brazos tras la espalda mirándole con aquella sonrisa impertinente y arrogante, Mikaela fue totalmente consciente de los cambios bruscos que se habían producido de repente haciendo que de esa manera su apariencia se deshiciera dejando volver a ver su aspecto habitual con las ropas blancas de la nobleza vampírica, volviendo con él sus colmillos y sus ojos rojizos. Su sueño y sus recuerdos rotos en ese momento.

-¿Cómo te atreves…?-gruñó Mikaela apretando los puños mirando al insolente mocoso con ira ¿Qué narices había hecho, destrozando sus preciados recuerdos con aquella facilidad?

-Eh, Mika, no te enfades conmigo-siguió sonriendo el pequeño azabache acercándose a Mikaela sin ningún atisbo de miedo permitiéndose a si mismo moverse con aire provocador como si buscara enfurecerlo de la manera más sutil. Mikaela parpadeó viendo como ese muchacho se le acercaba sin miedo ni vergüenza.-No sé porque eres tan frío conmigo, luego de todas las cosas que me has dicho…

-No te las dije a ti.-siseó apretando los dientes el rubio justo cuando el pequeño estaba a dos palmos de él.

-Sí, sí que me las dicho a mi…-entonces el niño le pegó un tirón al vampiro haciéndolo inclinarse hacia su altura para luego rodearle el cuello con sus delgados brazos.-¿A quién si no ibas a decírselas?

Mikaela se quedó sorprendido por aquel acto tan desvergonzado por parte del muchacho, incluso se sorprendió así mismo al sentir que se ruborizaba levemente ante la cercanía de ese travieso azabache. Lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos grandes, verdes y llenos de arrogancia y determinación que tanto le había fascinado desde siempre. Yuuichirou era guapo, y eso Mikaela no podía negarlo pero tampoco se consideraba así mismo un estúpido.

Abrazó con fuerza al niño de la cintura, alzándolo para volver a quedar erguido y que el pequeñajo no pudiese tocar el suelo con los pies.

-Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan-canturreó Mikaela con un tono juguetón sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos eucalipto que tanto le atraían-¿Tienes idea de en que lio te has metido? Venir aquí a molestarme luego de lo que te he hecho antes. Hace falta tener valor, o ser muy estúpido para regresar a incordiarme de nuevo.

-Mika…estoy aquí porque eres tu quien me quiere aquí-susurró Yuuichirou rozando juguetonamente su nariz contra la de Mika en un agradable caricia que hizo al rubio estremecerse de placer-Me quieres contigo pero yo quiero saber es…¿Qué es lo que de verdad quieres de mi?

Mikaela suspiró contra la boca del menor, sintiendo placer ante aquella cercanía. Los alientos de ambos se entremezclaban de forma pausada sin llegar a tocarse, sus rostros se rozaban una y otra vez provocando pequeñas caricias que les producían un agradable cosquilleo, sus narices se tocaban pero no hubo en ningún momento un contacto labial, solo un constante jugueteo en el que ambos provocaban al otro para que diera el paso a la espera de que sucediera lo siguiente que ambos sabían anhelaban. Mika de pronto se vio así mismo cayendo en una calidez agradable que le proporcionaba la presencia ajena, sorprendiéndose de sentir el irrefrenable deseo de besar al azabache al sentirse harto de ese juego de tanteo. Aquel ambiente, aunque extraño, era embriagador para el rubio, deseaba a ese niño, le deseaba muchísimo.

-Mikaela…-susurró Yuu contra su boca sin que su sonrisa desapareciera acariciando la nuca de Mika con sus finos dedos mientras le escuchaba dar un suspiro de confort.-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

-Quiero…-murmuró Mika hundiendo sus dedos en la cabellera negra del menor mientras acariciaba su fino cuello con el roce de sus labios-…quiero que dejes de intentar tomarme el pelo, Asuramaru.

Mikaela le dio entonces un tremendo tirón al cabello del niño al convertir sus dedos en un puño, haciendo que su cabeza fuera hacia atrás con brusquedad.

-¡Arg! ¡Mikaela!-se quejó el muchacho mirando la sonrisa ladina que tenía el rubio en el rostro ante su gesto de molestia.

-Déjate de juegos, Asuramaru…-sonrió Mikaela con un matiz amenazador en su tono de voz-…antes de que me enfade de verdad por haber manipulado mis recuerdos a tu antojo.

-¡Para! ¡Estate quieto, idiota!-exigió una voz distinta que salía de los labios de Yuu. Mika arqueó una ceja sin borrar su sonrisa antes de dejar caer al niño al suelo pesadamente como si se tratara de un saco de patatas.-Mierda…¿acaso eso era necesario?

-¿Era necesario que tu montases todo este espectáculo?-contraatacó el rubio cruzándose de brazos mirando al muchacho desde toda su altura.

-Je, no sé porque te molestas tanto. Parecías estar divirtiéndote-se burló el azabache dejando ver unos ojos rojos y un colmillo afilado asomándose por sus labios.

-Estaba disfrutando hasta que tuviste que arruinarlo todo-gruñó Mika sin sentir ni una pizca de gracia ante lo que ese demonio consideraba una travesura.

-Oh ¿acaso te has enfadado porque te he cortado el ambiente con el fantasma de tus recuerdos? ¿Con tu adorado Gekkomaru?-se rio Asuramaru como si le hubiesen contado un chiste muy gracioso-Es penoso que a estas alturas sigas aun la sombra de un muerto.

Mikaela arqueó una ceja mientras miraba al demonio que seguía riéndose en su cara como si estuviese tratando con un idiota.

-Si tan aburrido estas como para estar molestándome justo ahora debería ir a hablar con Krul para ver qué puede hacer contigo para que tu estancia en la bitácora sea más…"entretenida"

-Jaja ¿el pequeño Mikaela aun debe recurrir a mi encantadora hermana para solucionar sus problemas conmigo? Aunque sinceramente te agradecería que hicieras venir a Krul, no sabes lo mucho que me apetece estar un rato con ella…-siguió burlándose el azabache de ojos rojos pero al ver como el rubio la miraba decidió frenarse un poco-Vamos, Mika, no pongas esa cara, sabes perfectamente que ha sido solo una broma.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me hace ninguna gracia que utilices mis recuerdos para divertirte.

-No estás siendo justo conmigo. Te recuerdo que es gracias a mí que puedes volver a vivir lo que en su día escribiste en esta bitácora. Es gracias a mí que puedes volver a ver a tu querido Gekkomaru tal y como le recuerdas.-reiteró esa última parte de forma especial, como si de algún modo estuviese echándole algo en cara de lo que sabía que era consciente, pero como ya era costumbre Mika hizo caso omiso a su tono de voz.

-El pacto quedó claro en su día.-indicó Mikaela sin alterarse lo más mínimo-Tu usabas tus poderes para recrear lo que tengo escrito en la bitácora y a cambio te permito hacer uso de ella como vinculo para que sigas existiendo.

-Pero esto ya es muy aburrido, Mikaela-se quejó el azabache poniendo una graciosa expresión de aburrimiento señalando a su alrededor donde se podía todavía vislumbrar cristales que representaban fragmentos de recuerdos del rubio.-Ya son miles de veces las que contemplo las mismas cosas de tu pasado. Una y otra vez, tanto cuando me pides recrearlas como cuando no estás. Una y otra vez ¿sabes lo aburrido que resulta estar siempre siendo el espectador de la vida de otra persona? ¡Ya ni siquiera me entretiene la forma en la que intentabas someter a Gekkomaru para que se fuera contigo!

-Yo no intentaba someterle a nada…quería darle una vida mejor-gruñó Mikaela sintiéndose ofendido por aquella acusación dada por el demonio, pero como era de esperar este no le hizo caso en su protesta.

-Pero ¿sabes? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo he encontrado algo realmente interesante…-volvió a sonreír Asurameru señalándose así mismo, o más bien a la apariencia que había adoptado en ese momento-…este muchacho.

Mikaela se tensó durante unos segundos al ver la burlona mirada que le dedicaba el demonio, sus ojos rojos resplandecían de entre la sombras de su cabello negro mientras su dedo palpaba su pecho señalándose así mismo. Sabía a lo que Asuramaru se estaba refiriendo, era el demonio que había poseído su bitácora para poder asegurar su propia existencia y, a cambio, recrearle todo cuanto había escrito en ella. Eso significaba que también tenía vía libre de hurgar en su cabeza cada vez que le permitía inducirle al sueño para introducirle en el interior de las páginas de la bitácora. Asuramaru ya debe de haber visto unas cuantas cosas en lo que se refiere a Yuu.

-No es como tus otros amantes…-comentó el demonio sin dejar de mirar fijamente al rubio.-Esta dentro de tu cabecita. Veo su cara de sufrimiento desde que has entrado aquí, cuando has intentado abusar de él ¿Qué ha pasado con ese muchacho, Mikaela? Le has dejado huir y no terminaste con él, ¡y mira que es un niño la mar de atractivo! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo no es tu tipo no se sentías animado de llevarlo hasta el final? Te creía mejor que eso.

Sin poder evitarlo, Mikaela desvió durante unos segundos la mirada al sentir como los ojos demoniacos del otro se clavaban en su ser buscando respuestas. Se puso tenso cuando al regresar la mirada instantes después contempló como Asuramaru lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos como si estuviese sorprendido.

-Te importa.-afirmó el demonio señalándole. Mika no respondió a eso por lo que Asuramaru rompió a reír de forma escandalosa provocando que el rubio le mirase de mala manera-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Shindou Mikaela teniendo genuino interés por un crío humano! ¡Lo nunca visto!

-No he dicho en ningún momento que tuviese interés en él-espetó Mika mirando muy mal al demonio que se divertía a su costa-Es solo un cordero descarriado al que intento impartir disciplina.

-¿Disciplina?-repitió Asuramaru sin borrar su sonrisa ladina y burlona-A otro perro con ese hueso, Mikaela. Te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces a ti mismo. Y sé que si de veras esto fuera cosa de disciplinar a un cordero rebelde no habrías dudado en hacerlo sufrir más de lo que has hecho. Me sorprende más que quisieras abusar de él sabiendo lo mucho que te gustan los niños de pelo y ojos castaños, como tu adorable Gekko pero…¿Qué es lo que tiene ese muchacho que te llama tanto la atención como para no querer aplicarle un castigo más ejemplar y doloroso?

-Estás diciendo tonterías, Asuramaru-negó Mikaela con una sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros como si la cosa no fuera con él-Vale que estés muy aburrido pero ¿llegas al punto de inventarte historias para pasar el rato? En el fondo eres igual de teatrero que tu hermana.

-¿Intentas tu darme esquinazo en el tema, mocoso oxigenado?-inquirió entonces el demonio acomodándose en el suelo con las piernas extendidas y las manos apoyadas en el suelo para recargar su peso en ellas-Puedo entrar en tu cabeza, y por lo tanto en tus recuerdos, las veces que quiera mientras permanezcas dentro de la bitácora ¿y sabes qué? Estoy encontrando cosas realmente interesantes de este muchachito ¿Yuuichirou se llama? Oh, espera, tú le llamas Yuu-chan ¿verdad? Que adorable-comentó de forma empalagosa y burlona.

-Ya basta…deja de meterte dentro de mi cabeza-ordenó Mikaela comenzando ya a sentirse fastidiado del comportamiento del demonio.

-Así que el estúpido de Felid y tu le encontrasteis a él y a sus amiguitos hace tres años. Pobrecitos, huérfanos y solos ante este mundo caótico y cruel. Qué suerte tuvieron de que vosotros les rescataseis…-siguió hablando Asuramaru esta vez cerrando los ojos como si estuviese recreando algo en su propia mente sin hacer caso a lo que Mika le decía.-Veamos ¿Qué es lo que viste en él?

-Basta-ordenó Mikaela acercándose al rostro del demonio. Asuramaru abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose al encontrar la mirada de advertencia que le dedicaba Mikaela-Te he dicho que ya es suficiente.

-¿Por qué te alteras tanto?-preguntó entonces Asuramaru volviendo a mostrar esa sonrisa, puede que a veces Mika le sorprendiera con sus repentinas cercanías pero desde luego aquel vampiro rubio lo que menos le provocaba era temor. Ya estaba muerto y sabía que Mikaela dependía de su poder para poder seguir contemplando sus preciados recuerdos, no tiene modo de deshacerse de él sin deshacerse también de todas aquellas escenas de las que tanto dependía.

Mikaela no le contestó pero dejó salir de sus labios un resoplido alejándose del demonio para darle la espalda. Asuramaru no estaba dispuesto a dejar la conversación ahí, no ahora que se encontraba en un punto la mar de interesante.

-Te atrae ¿no es así?-preguntó de repente haciendo que Mika detuviera su andar de repente.

-¿Qué dices…?

-Ese niño, Yuu, te sientes atraído por él ¿verdad?-volvió a preguntar esta vez dejando la burla y el sarcasmo a un lado para mirarlo con curiosidad. Alzó la mano para cortar lo que fuera que iba a decirle el rubio para proseguir.-Lo he visto en tus recuerdos. Te gustan sus ojos. Te divierte que te desafíe con su arrogancia. Adoras burlarte de él cuando te da malas contestaciones. Y te sientes fascinado cuando te mira de esa manera…

-¿Qué manera…?-se hizo el tonto el rubio.

-La misma mirada fiera que tenía Yasha, tu padre adoptivo en la era Heian, antes de una batalla.

-Eso es solo una casualidad.-se encogió Mika como si no le diera importancia alguna.-Ya he visto esa mirada muchas otras veces. No hay guerrero que no tenga una mirada fiera…

-No como esa, Mika, y lo sabes-dijo Asuramaru apoyando su rostro en uno de sus puños-Esa mirada está grabada a fuego en tu cabeza y no puedes sacarla de ahí.

Mika no contestó a eso, solo dio un suspiro como si se sintiese aburrido de aquella conversación y pensaba dejar a Asuramaru hablando solo cuando le escuchó decir lo siguiente;

-Es la primera vez que te arrepientes…

Mika volteó a verle por el rabillo de los ojos, rojo contra rojo, uno mirándolo desafiante mientras que el otro solo mostraba una expresión de serenidad y calma.

-Es la primera vez que te arrepientes de verdad de haber intentado abusar de un niño-indicó Asuramaru señalándolo con el dedo y moviéndolo de manera juguetona pero sin dar muestras algunas de querer bromear-Ese niño te atrae mucho. Te sientes fascinado por él y, lo peor de todo, no puedes ni quieres hacerle daño. No como se lo hiciste con los demás…-se quedó unos segundos mirando los ojos de Mikaela, sabiendo lo que ambos estaban pensando y que el otro no quería que formulase la pregunta, pero lo haría de todos modos.-Y por lo que veo, no quieres ponerte a pensar en la posibilidad de que Yuu puede ser Gekkomaru ¿verdad?

Aquello fue un interruptor para hacer que Mika le lanzara una mirada fiera al demonio. Asuramaru no se intimidó en absoluto pero desde luego sí que se sorprendió de ver esa mirada en el dueño de la bitácora, el tema de Gekko siempre había sido delicado para Mikaela pero encontrar a su reencarnación era el anhelo más grande de Mika, era su razón de seguir viviendo.

-No es él-siseó Mikaela apretando los dientes.-¡No es él! ¡No puede ser él!

-¿Y eso porque?-cuestionó Asuramaru cruzándose de brazos mirando directamente a Mikaela a los ojos.

-¡Porque no es él y punto! ¡No tiene nada que ver con Gekko!-gruñó Mika apretando los puños.

Asuramaru esbozó una sonrisa.

-Yo creo que ese niñito se parece mucho más a Gekkomaru de lo que quieres reconocer-señaló sonriente Asuramaru.

-No tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro…-insistió Mikaerla negándose a pensar en lo que Asuramaru le estaba diciendo.

-O sea, que según tú Yuu no puede ser tu querido Gekkomaru porque no tiene el pelo y los ojos castaños como él ¿es eso?-no recibió respuesta al respecto pero no pudo evitar dar una pequeña risa antes de proseguir-No eres tan estúpido como para creerte eso de verdad, Mika.-jugueteó entonces con uno de los mechones azabaches pero enseguida se levantó del suelo de un grácil salto y comenzó a caminar hacia el vampiro rubio.

-No puede ser él. Soy el que mejor conoce a Gekko, y Yuu-chan no puede ser él. Puede que me llame la atención porque hay rasgos de su carácter que me recuerdan a Gekko pero…

-Sigue, sigue intentando engañarte a ti mismo, Mika, pero no podrás conseguirlo.-dijo el demonio quedando solo a medio palmo de Mika volviendo a alzar los brazos para rodearle del cuello y acercarlo a él pudiendo así susurrarle cerca del rostro-Ya lo sabes, la reencarnación puede llegar ser muy puñetera.

-Asuramaru…-susurró viendo aquel rostro infantil que representaba al pequeño Yuu.

-Llevas muchos siglos en busca de la reencarnación de tu querido Gekkomaru. Y has hecho un daño atroz a muchos niños solo porque tenían algún parecido con él. Pero la reencarnación jamás trae de vuelta a alguien con el mismo aspecto que su anterior vida…las almas regresan a la vida con un cuerpo nuevo y una mente nueva, siendo de esta manera personas distintas a las que fueron-fue entonces cuando Asuramaru se acercó al oído del vampiro rubio-Los muertos no pueden volver.

Aquella frase hizo que la mandíbula del rubio se tensara pero se abstuvo a decir nada al respecto por mucha ira que estuviese acumulando dentro de sí.

-Las almas siempre regresan a la vida, en eso consiste la reencarnación. Pero por mucho que un alma reencarne no quiere decir que la misma persona haya resucitado.-poniendo una voz más seria y sin despegarse del oído del rubio, Asuramaru continuó-Gekkomaru está muerto y ya no habrá nada que le traiga de vuelta, Mika. Su reencarnación jamás podrá recordar nada de su vida en la era Heian, aunque tu se lo contases o incluso llegases algún día a enseñarle lo que hay en el interior de estas páginas para él esto no significará absolutamente nada.

-Cállate…-gruñó Mikaela apretando los puños.

-No, cállate tú y escúchame-exigió el demonio mirándole a los ojos-Sé que en el fondo lo sabes y aunque intentes hacerte el duro, también te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te da miedo encontrarte con la reencarnación de tu Gekkomaru y ver que no es capaz de recordarte.-el demonio acarició entonces de forma intima el pecho del rubio con cuidado, subiendo poco a poco por este pasando por el cuello y llegar al rostro-Solo has estado con todos esos niños porque buscabas conservar la imagen que tienes de él. Pero su reencarnación puede ser bien distinta…si de veras quieres reunirte con esa alma que tanto amaste, primero debes dejar que Gekkomaru se vaya de tu cabeza.

-Asuramaru.-susurró Mikaela observando los ojos rojizos de Asuramaru que no le apartaba la mirada ni por un segundo.

-Los muertos no pueden volver, Mikaela-repitió el azabache contra su boca.-Gekkomaru también fue la reencarnación de otra persona y nunca jamás recordó su vida anterior, porque esa vida ya no existía. De la misma manera que ahora Gekkomaru ya no puede existir de ninguna forma, por mucho que haya reencarnado…

-Je... Jejeje- rió tranquilamente el vampiro al tiempo que se pasaba unos dedos por sus rubios cabellos-. Ya sé lo que estas intentando, y te advierto que no lo conseguirás.

-¿Uh?- musitó el demonio mirándole expectante.

-No sacarás nada tratando de confundirme, porque Yuu-chan no es Gekko y no lo será jamás- tachó tratando de sonar seguro de sus palabras, aunque no contó que con el tiempo que llevaba Asuramaru conociéndole ya era capaz de notar hasta la más mínima pizca de nervios y la sutil inflexión de voz, tal y como ahora.

-¿Y si lo fuera?- inquirió con una seductora mirada, como si con ella se riera de antemano de la próxima desdicha de Mikaela.-Nunca antes has necesitado pruebas para estar convencido que el niño con el que estabas podría ser Gekkomaru. Y ahora que aparece el candidato ideal de repente eres reacio a creértelo ¿Por qué será?

-Nunca lo será- volvió a tachar dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda al demonio, ya le estaba cabreando con toda la discusión y ya quería salir de sus recuerdos de una vez.

-Más vale que sea así, porque de serlo... tendrías muchos problemas Mikaela- dijo tratando de hacer un tono como si no le diera importancia.

-¿Qué dices?- le afrentó apenas volteando lo suficiente para mirarle por el rabillo del ojo.

-¡Es que sólo piensa en lo divertido puede llegar a ser!- sonrió burlón-. Se me hace divertido pensar que acabas de violar a la persona que mas dices haber querido y apreciado. Aunque claro, eso sería así en caso de que Yuu sí fuera tu querido Gekkomaru- apuntó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Ya basta Asuramaru!- le ordenó volteando a verlo haciendo notar su molestia en su iracunda expresión.

-Eso sí que sería un divertido y emotivo recuerdo- siguió burlándose el demonio al tiempo que hacía aparecer lo que parecía ser un redondo espejo no más grande que la mano de Mikaela, el cual levitó por el aire hasta posicionarse justo frente a la cara del rubio mostrándole una imagen en particular: El rostro de dolor de Yuu cuando era violado-. Imagínatelo: Tú violando a tu querido Gekko- y poco a poco la imagen del niño azabache y ojos verdes fue contrastada hasta que sus cabellos se tornaron de una tonalidad castaña así como también lo hicieron sus ojos. La imagen era tan surrealista para el vampiro que no quería creerla, no quería siquiera pensar en la cara de dolor de quién tanto había esperado, peor aún saber que él era el causante de todo ese dolor. Pero la imagen parecía tan real que incluso no podía dejar de especularse lo que el demonio trataba de demostrarle.-…y lo mejor de todo es que no supiste reconocerle a tiempo mientras le destrozabas.

-¡YA BASTA!- gritó al tiempo que hacía añicos la imagen de un sólo golpe con su puño-. ¡NO ES ÉL! ¡NO ES ÉL! ¡NO ES ÉL!- gritaba sosteniéndose la cabeza queriendo negar todo cuanto vio-. ¡DEJA DE MANIPULAR MIS RECUERDOS!- acabó por decirle mirándole con odio.

-No he manipulado nada de nada, tan sólo te he hecho volver a recordar las cosas tal y cual las has visto entonces- sonrió burlón acercándose con confianza al rubio.-Durante un segundo, viste con total claridad la cara de Gekkomaru en Yuu cuando le escuchaste gritar, por eso te arrepentiste y te detuviste en el momento. Es así de simple ¿Tan difícil te es asimilar lo que pensaste?- le cuestionó posicionándose a menos de un metro del otro.

Mikaela lo miro con rabia a punto de decirle alguna barbaridad pero entonces, Asuramaru le dio un empujón por sorpresa que le hizo caer sentado en el suelo, y aprovechando el desconcierto del rubio se le subió encima colocando sus ahora piernas infantiles a cada lado de la cadera ajena sosteniéndole el rostro para quedar muy cerca de él.

-Precioso y malcriado Mika-kun-susurró contra su cara el demonio mostrando esa sonrisa ladina y seductora-Eres el dulce hijo adoptivo de mí hermana y, aunque no te lo creas, yo a mi manera me ocupo de demostrarte lo mucho que te aprecio.-siguió hablándole esta vez contra su boca-¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que…dejándote soñar un rato?

Entonces los ojos del demonio mostraron un intenso color verde haciendo desaparecer el rojo demoniaco que le caracterizaba, al mismo tiempo que también desaparecían los colmillos que evidenciaba su vampirismo. Mika vio ante él la cara sonriente de Yuu que le miraba a los ojos intensamente, como si sintiese adoración hacia su persona.

-Mika-susurró con la propia voz de Yuu, en un tono dulce y cariñoso que dejaba ver deliberadamente su deseo de ser atendido por el rubio.

Mikaela sudó frio y los cabellos se le erizaron al sentir aquella vocecilla diciendo su nombre. Dejándose llevar por las emociones que estaba sintiendo, tomó con brusquedad la nuca del contrario a modo de retenerlo y evitar que de alguna manera se quisiera alejar o evitarle, pero estaba claro que viendo lo dispuesto que estaba el azabache era un acto innecesario pero con ello remarcaba su completo control sobre la situación.

-Yuu-chan…-susurró contra su boca dispuesto a devorarle al completo. Era suyo, completamente suyo e iba dejarlo claro en ese instante. Porque lleva siglos siendo todo suyo-Gekko…

Y con ello se lanzó invadir la boca del menor, quien con una sonrisa complaciente, le permitió al rubio invadirle como mejor le pareciera.

El niño abrió la boca tan pronto como Mika exigió entrar en su interior luego de lamerle el labio inferior. Sumiso y obediente, le permitió al rubio acariciar su lengua y entrelazarla con la suya en una batalla por el control del acto, presentó un poco de resistencia y lucha para darle emoción a lo que hacían pero luego se volvió a dejar llevar al sentir como el rubio le tomaba por la cabeza y la cintura de forma posesiva y con algo de brusquedad, al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un gruñido gutural donde le advertía que se mantuviera quieto.

El propio Mika se sorprendió de sí mismo al haber dejado escapar ese gruñido en cuanto sintió al pequeño revolverse para separarse, no le tomó demasiada importancia de momento pues estaba disfrutando de estar tomando la cavidad ajena. Sentía placer por el dominio que estaba ejerciendo en ese beso, incluso sentía cierto placer cuando sintió como se rendía de resistirse con tan solo una pequeña advertencia.

Y es que había algo más en todo aquello que le hacía sentir que no era una ilusión, habían sido tantas las veces que buscaba a su querido Gekko que por primera vez en muchos siglos volvía a sentir de nuevo la calidez que ya casi no recordaba. Era tan increíble todo que no podía parar de besar a la imagen del pequeño azabache, una y otra, y otra vez; nada era suficiente, necesitaba más que eso, más ahora que había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado.

Mika juntó la cadera de Yuu con la suya, quería sentirlo todo lo cerca posible mientras le besaba. Escuchó complacido como el niño tembló ante el íntimo contacto y un suspiro murió de entre sus labios, podía tocarlo como quisiera y no pensaba tener restricciones, menos aun cuando lo sentía tan predispuesto a lo que quisiera.

-Eres mío…-susurró el rubio de forma gutural contra la boca del menor antes de seguir besándole con pura vehemencia, como si estuviese dispuesto a devorarlo en ese momento.

-Mika…-escuchó un suspiró provenir de los labios del niño cuando cambió su rumbo a besarle el cuello. Tuvo un pequeño sobresalto acompañado de un gemido entrecortado cuando Mika le mordisqueó la piel con sus afilados colmillos, en un acto de provocarle mayor excitación. Siguiendo con ese juego de provocación, el azabache se apegó mas al rubio dejando que escuchase bien los sonido que salían de su boca, teniendo pleno conocimiento de lo mucho que le gustaba eso-Pídeme lo que quieras.

Escucharle decir aquella frase con unos tonos de voz de entremezclaban la inocencia con la sensualidad, el rubio sintió como se le erizaba el vello mientras una corriente eléctrica le alcanzaba desde la base del estomago hasta la raíz del cabello. La voz de Yuu estaba llena de una inocencia tan hipnótica y provocativa que hacía que le fuera imposible a Mika no sentirse atraído por él. Con aquella vocecilla y sus pequeños gestos repentinos cuando le acariciaba, incrementaba el deseo que sentía por poseerlo…

¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

…y lo dejaba bien claro cuando hizo uso de sus manos para abrirle con brusquedad la sudadera del uniforme de ganado para dejar al descubierto su recto y delgado torso, carente de músculos y en pleno desarrollo. Aquel cuerpo infantil no le quitaba atractivo, le seguía dando ese aspecto inocente que Mika deseaba poseer a toda costa, su precioso Gekko estaba vivo en ese muchacho. Ahí, esperando por él y no tenía intención de hacerse de rogar.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Mika! ¡M-Mika!-gemía el muchacho al sentir como las manos de Mika recorrían y apretaban los músculos de su espalda con tanta intensidad que incluso sentía sus largas uñas presionando contra su piel-¡Aaah!-entonces se arqueó por completo cuando sintió al vampiro bajar su rostro hacia sus botones rosados para succionarlos. El oji-verde sonrió ante aquella acción por parte del contrario y con toda intención de aportar su granito de arena a la situación comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las del rubio en un lento vaivén.

-Uuuurg…mío…-la reacción de Mika no se hizo esperar ante aquel lento e insistente roce entre sus miembros. Era excitante y le provocaba un intenso ardor por todo el cuerpo que le hacía desear todavía más a ese travieso diablillo.-Eres todo mío…

-Mika…-susurró el contrario sin dejar de mover las caderas provocativamente-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-A ti-gruñó igual que un animal al reclamar su territorio, completamente enloquecido por la seducción que mantenía aquel niño hacia él-Voy hacerte mío ahora mismo, y te dejaré bien claro que yo soy tu dueño porque pienso marcarte…

-¿Eso quieres…?-cuestionó el azabache mirándolo con la cara ruborizada y, con toda intención de enfurecerlo le cuestionó;-¿No puedo hacer esto con nadie más…?

-Ni te atrevas…-amenazó el rubio con fiereza tomando al niño de los cabellos para acercarle con brusquedad a su cara y que le mirase a los ojos-Eres mío, me perteneces solo a mí. Nadie tiene permitido tocarte porque tu dueño soy yo, aniquilaré a todos cuanto se atrevan a ponerte un dedo encima, y ten por seguro que te castigaré a ti por permitirlo…Tu dueño soy yo y nadie mas ¿entendido?

-Solo…te pertenezco a ti, Mika-susurró Yuu con los ojos entrecerrados admirando la mirada que le dirigía el rubio.

-Sí. Eso es…-asintió suavizando su tono de voz, mas no la excitación que brillaba en todo su esplendor en cada matiz.-Mi dulce niño, solo me perteneces a mí.

Fuera de control, Mika volvió a lanzarse a devorar la boca del menor, primero rozando las lenguas en una caricia antes de recorrer toda la cavidad bucal contraria, se permitió morder el labio inferior del niño en un modo de marcar territorio. Con su mano libre acarició el estomago y los costados del menor sintiendo la agradable calidez que desprendía, le encantaba sentir ese calorcito que emanaba aquel cuerpo y quería abarcarlo tanto como fuera posible.

-Jujuju-lo escuchó reír en ese momento.

Sin embargo, aquella risa fue extraña. No era una risa de regocijo o disfrute, era una risa claramente burlona ¿Qué pasaba…?

-El sueño se ha terminado. Es hora de despertar.-susurró la voz de Asuramaru, alejándose de repente de un muy sorprendido Mika que no se esperaba para nada lo que acababa de pasar, sintiéndose de repente ridículo e iracundo cuando apreció que los ojos de Yuu volvían a ser rojos y unos colmillos sobresalían de su boca.

-Asuramaru…-gruñó rabioso el rubio al sentirse vilmente engañado en su cara otra vez por el demonio y con aquella facilidad.

-Eres tan penoso, Mika. Solo me ha bastado adoptar la forma de Yuuichirou y ponerte ojitos de corderito para que enseguida tu sacaras a relucir ese lado tan animal que posees.-dijo burlonamente deshaciendo en partículas de arena negra la apariencia que tenía de Yuuichirou para dejar a relucir su verdadero aspecto. Mostrando su cabello largo y morado oscuro, los pequeños cuernos por encima de su cabeza que dejan ver su estado demoniaco, una figura fina y delicada igual que el de una niña pero que poseía una fuerza bárbara, y unos ojos rojos con una expresión de eterna burla. Asuramaru tenía un aspecto infantil, causado por haber sido transformado en vampiro con tan solo doce años pero era sabido por todos que de infantil solo tenía el cuerpo porque antes de convertirse en demonio fue uno de los vampiros mas retorcidos que se conocían, más de lo que se esperaba de un vampiro raso. No era alguien que se pudiera infravalorar…

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a…?-exigió saber el rubio pero fue interrumpido por una carcajada del demonio.

-No me vengas ahora con enfados, Mikaela. He dejado que te diviertas con la ilusión que he creado para ti, estate agradecido.-siguió burlándose cabeceando hacia un lado como quien canta alegremente una canción-He dejado que te diviertas con lo que más deseabas, con la imagen que tienes de la reencarnación de tu adorado Gekko. Tu deseo de que ahora retomes con Yuu lo que dejaste pendiente en su día con Gekko; que él se entregue a ti sin restricciones de ningún tipo.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí!-bramó Mikaela acercándose al demonio para asestarle un golpe con su mano que en un humano causaría que le cortase la cabeza, pero Asurameru lo esquivo con una gracia casi femenina situándose en unos pocos metros alejado volteando a mirarlo con una divertida sonrisa.

-Si tanto deseas que vuelva a hacerte soñar, tráeme a Krul-le dijo sin variar la expresión de su mirada-Eres su precioso y estúpido hijo adoptivo y solo por eso no me importa complacerte. Pero Krul siempre ha sido mi favorita y, antes que tu, siempre va a estar ella.-y con una mirada afilada y centelleante que no admitía otra cosa repitió-Tráeme a Krul. Dile que su hermano arde en deseos de verla.

-¡Asu…!-fue a replicar el rubio pero entonces sintió una fuerza conocida y arrolladora que lo arrastraba hasta atrás.-¡Maldit…!

Los ojos de Mika se abrieron de golpe encontrándose con la cabeza recostada sobre las páginas de su bitácora mientras vislumbraba una de las pinturas que estaban plasmadas en una de las paredes de su habitación. Parpadeó un par de veces intentando despegar la pesadez que sentía en la cabeza, y justo después una expresión iracunda adornó su rostro cuando fue consciente de lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Asuramaru!-exclamó con furia sin poder evitarlo incorporándose de la mesa donde estaba recostado y mirando la pagina de la bitácora por donde se había quedado.-¡Te voy a matar, estúpido demonio shota!

Como respuesta, la página dejó ver un leve brillo rojo oscuro que Mikaela interpretó como que Asuramaru estaba haciéndole una burla. Enfadado, cerró con brusquedad la bitácora y la metió bajo llave en el interior de un cajón para no tener que seguir viendo como el demonio se divertía a su costa, y fue a recostarse a su cama para intentar calmar ese mal humor que definitivamente le hizo el día.

Siempre terminaba igual cuando se trataba de Asuramaru. Cuando hizo el pacto con él para recrear las páginas donde estaban plasmados sus recuerdos ya tenía una idea de los dolores de cabeza que iba a ocasionarle. Al igual que todos los vampiros, Asuramaru era retorcido y sádico al que le gustaba divertirse a costa de todos los que había a su alrededor ya fuera torturando a humanos o molestando a vampiros. Mikaela lo conocía desde hace varios siglos, concretamente desde que Krul se encaprichó con él para adoptarlo como hijo suyo, y sabía muy bien como procedía a la hora de divertirse. Pero cuando murió fue precisamente por Krul por lo que le escogió a él quien poseyera su bitácora en vez de otro, y como había aceptado mantenerlo vivo a cambio de recrear sus recuerdos no tenía modo de hacer que se fuera, no al menos sin que Krul se enfureciera con él.

Pero había una cosa de la que no era capaz de quitarse de la cabeza con lo que le había dicho Asuramaru.

"Imagínatelo; Tú violando a tu querido Gekko"

Aunque intentase hacerse el duro, aquella frase le atormentaba en cada rincón de su cabeza. Intentaba negárselo pero luego de haberse dejado llevar de esa manera por la ilusión de Yuu ¿Qué podría pensar? Le daba pavor pensar que Asuramaru tenía razón y que había herido a Gekko, a su querido Gekkomaru.

Todo lo que había pasado le había trastocado más de lo que quería demostrar. Se había pasado casi nueve siglos buscando a Gekkomaru de entre tantos y tantos niños que compartían ciertas características físicas con él y ninguno había dado resultados deseados. Y precisamente, ese crío rebotado de ojos desafiantes y melena azabache…ese que tanto le sacaba de sus casillas pero que al mismo tiempo le divertía cuando le retaba. Para Mikaela aquello nunca pasó de ser más que un juego, o más bien un pequeño entretenimiento cada vez que regresaba a Sanguinem para entregar los informes de las misiones a Krul, le era divertido ver aquellos ojos como le enfrentaban de entre tantos otros llorosos y miedosos, por eso siempre que podía antes de ir a ver a Krul intentaba toparse siempre con Yuu solo para divertirse a su costa.

¿Era posible que durante todo ese tiempo lo que sentía en ese momento no fuera necesidad de entretenerse sino alguna especie de atracción? No sería algo extraño, Mika había sentido atracción por todos los niños con los que había estado, pero claro eso era porque siempre se auto convencía de ver a Gekko en cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo, si sentía atracción por Yuu no fue porque hubiese pensado en Gekko, Mika jamás los relacionó a ambos, pero ahora ya no estaba seguro de que pensar.

No estaba seguro de creer lo que Asuramaru había dicho y aceptar que Yuu y Gekko se tratan de la misma persona, aunque ahora que lo pensaba había muchas similitudes entre ellos pero aun así no tenía pruebas que confirmaran aquella teoría. Pero si que podía aceptar que se sentía atraído por Yuu, la expresión de sus ojos cuando le invadía verdadero coraje era igual al de Yasha cuando estaba de camino a la guerra, y ese comportamiento rebelde e impulsivo sí que podía recordarle a Gekko.

Eso quería pensar pero en cuanto el recuerdo de la cara de sufrimiento de Yuu al abusar de él volvió a su mente junto a su grito de horror fue causante que sintiera un temblor recorrerle el cuerpo. Asuramaru tenía razón, se sentía arrepentido por lo que le había hecho a Yuu pero…¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué precisamente con él? Mika se reincorporó con brusquedad de la cama apretando los dientes mientras se pasaba una mano por su rostro y parte de su cabello. Los gritos de Yuu no se callaban de dentro de su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que podía ver el rostro de decepción de Gekko, acusándole.

-Kuso…tengo que confirmarlo o me volveré loco…-gruñó Mikaela apretando las sabanas de su cama. Justo en ese momento, cierto aroma le llegó a su nariz que le llamó la atención. Sus ojos bajaron hacia donde su mano apretaba la sabana y parpadeo al encontrarse algunas manchas rojas contrastando con la blancura que la caracterizaban.

Sangre. Era la sangre de Yuu.

Sin apenas percatarse de lo que hacía, Mika se dirigió hacia aquel rastro rojizo pegando su nariz justo donde se encontraban y aspirar su aroma tanto como podía.

-Que delicia…-susurró el vampiro con los ojos entrecerrados al sentir aquel dulce aroma.-Yuu-chan…

Aspiró profundamente aquel intenso aroma recreándose la imagen del pequeño azabache bajo él con cada respiro. Ignorando lo que sentía al recordar su expresión de dolor, se imaginó como habría sido la situación si el pequeño hubiese sido sumiso desde el principio ¿lo habrían disfrutado? Puede que sí. Yuu tenía un aroma exquisito, tal vez podrían habérselo pasado bien y…

-Mika-kun-se escuchó la voz de Felid llamando a la puerta. Mika al escuchar la voz de su maestro dio un respingo sorprendido de estar haciendo aquello y como si tuviera un resorte se levantó de la cama de un salto pero no contestó a la llamada-Krul requiere tu presencia para los informes de la misión, es mejor que no la hagas esperar. Últimamente no anda de buen humor.

El rubio entendía lo que el peliplateado quería decir con ello. Krul estaba enfadada, seguramente porque los humanos habían estado molestando más de lo habitual con esos equipamientos malditos. Sabía que como hijo suyo, era el único que podía ir a ella darle los informes sin que se pusiera agresiva, o al menos no demasiado agresiva ¿podría ayudar en algo si le mencionaba de pasada que Asuramaru deseaba verla? No sabía si jugársela, esos dos mantenían una relación tan extraña y tan tóxica que uno nunca sabía si mencionar el nombre de uno al otro podría provocar regocijo o una furia imparable.

Mika comenzó a vestirse apropiadamente para ir a ver a su madre, no quería hacerla esperar más sino solo aumentaría su mal humor. Sin embargo, en estos momentos el enfado de Krul era lo que menos le preocupaba; en su cabeza solo tenía los rostros de Yuu y de Gekko que de alguna manera se entrelazaban entre si, como si los uniera un hilo. Mikaela no podía quedarse con esa duda, debía averiguar si la teoría de Asuramaru era cierta con eso de que Yuu era Gekko reencarnado aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer para averiguarlo.

Aunque más incertidumbre sentía al no estar seguro de cómo proceder si resulta que efectivamente, Yuu era su precioso Gekkomaru.

Mientras tanto, regresando a la ciudad de Sanguinem donde las luces ya habían sido encendidas y todos los niños se encontraban cenando en sus casas. Bueno, aunque había excepciones, como ahora que se veía a la joven Akane rodeada por todos sus hermanos en la puerta de su casa teniendo ante ella a un muchacho de cabello moreno y ojos azabaches que cargaba en su espalda a un lloroso Shigeru que se aferraba a él como si no hubiese un mañana.

-Gracias, de verdad, gracias de todo corazón. No tenéis ni idea de lo agradecido que me siento-dijo Satoshi con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar pero con una expresión de alegría que no le cabía en la cara.

-Satoshi…Satoshi…Satoshi…-llevaba gimiendo todo el rato el castaño sin despegar su cara ni un momento del hombro de su amigo.

-No ha sido nada-sonrió Akane viendo la felicidad de aquellos dos-Lo importante ahora es que volvéis a estar juntos, y que ahora Shigeru podrá volver a estar con todos sus amigos.

-Si-asintió Satoshi para luego dirigirse a su amigo-Masato y Eureka te echan mucho de menos, no dejan de preguntar por ti. Dento, Citron y Takeshi hacen lo que pueden para calmarlos y ¿sabes? Iris, Kasumi, Hikari y Haruka se han preocupado de mantener tu espacio intacto, estaban convencidas que regresarías con nosotros.

Entonces Shigeru lloró con fuerza al escuchar aquellos nombres que tanto significaban para él, llenando el hombro del moreno con lágrimas que no era capaz de detener por el gran alivio que sentía al abrazar aquel cuerpo familiar.

Aquello era digno de conmoverse. Ako y Kouta habían llevado casi arrastras a Satoshi desde la estatua del Pájaro de Fuego donde siempre se encontraba sin apenas explicarle nada. El moreno solo colaboró en ir a su casa cuando les mencionó a Shigeru, en ese mismo instante su raciocinio se fue por el caño y hasta corrió más que los menores para poder ir cuanto antes donde estaba su amigo casi echando la puerta abajo en el proceso.

Shigeru, que se encontraba despierto cuando Satoshi hizo aparición, solo tuvo que tomarse dos segundos para reconocerlo y echarse a llorar sin control alguno en cuanto lo vio. Satoshi no fue para menos, estuvo unos segundos en shock sin poder creerse el ver a su amigo con vida, tanto era su impacto que se acercó muy lentamente al lloroso Shigeru para tocarle la cara y confirmar que se trataba de él de verdad. Satoshi rompió a llorar cuando Shigeru se lanzó a abrazarle por el cuello, diciéndole entre lloros cuanto se alegraba de verle.

-En serio, mis amigos y yo estamos en deuda con vosotros. Siempre os estaré agradecido de que nos hayáis devuelto a Shigeru.-insistió Satoshi mirando con agradecimiento a Akane.

"Yo no he hecho nada, fue Yuu-chan"-pensó para si la muchacha apretando un poco su mano contra su brazo. Su hermano se había sacrificado por todos y aun no había vuelto de donde se lo había llevado Mikaela, pero intentaba mantener la sonrisa y la calma por los demás. Yuu era terco, demasiado, y si decía que iba a volver lo haría sin lugar a dudas.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a casa-comentó Satoshi mirando a su amigo que no se despegaba de él-Tenemos cosas de las que hablar.

-Lo entiendo.

-Para cualquier cosa, buscarnos. No importa el momento-dijo con seriedad el moreno mirando a los ojos a Akane para que viera que iba a serio con que se sentía en deuda con ellos.

-Lo tendremos presente, de momento cuida de él. Es lo que más necesita.-asintió Akane.

-Lo haré-y con una respetuosa reverencia, Satoshi comenzó a hacer camino hacia su casa cargando en todo momento con Shigeru a la espalda. Tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar y desahogarse pero sobretodo celebrar que estuvieran todos reunidos de nuevo.

Akane observó a ese par de amigos marcharse, y sin poder evitarlo pensó en Yuu. Ella también quería a su hermano de vuelta, no quería tener que explicarles a los demás que se fue con Mikaela y que no volvería con ellos. No se sentía capaz de decirles algo así a los niños, sobretodo a Taichi luego de que Yuu le prometiera que regresaría junto a ellos.

-Akane-nee, tengo hambre-se quejó entonces la pequeña Fumie tirándole de la falda a su hermana mayor para que le hiciera caso.

-Ah, pues la cena esta lista desde hace un rato ¿os parece que vayamos comiendo?-preguntó con su habitual toque maternal para dirigirse a la mas pequeña.

-¿Cuándo volverá Yuu-nii? Se ha hecho tarde y las luces ya se han encendido ¿No viene a cenar con nosotros?-preguntó entonces la inocente Fumie ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Kouta fue entonces el único que se dio cuenta de que la cara de Akane se puso pálida en cuanto Fumie había pronunciado el nombre de su hermano mayor. El azabache menor no entendía a que venía esa expresión, ni que era lo que había pasado mientras Ako y él fueron en busca de Satoshi, pero en cuanto regresaron Yuu no estaba y Akane estaba con los ojos enrojecidos de llorar. Lo peor de todo es que Taichi se encontraba mas ausente que de costumbre, quedándose en una esquina de la casa sin tan siquiera escuchar cuando Fumie le llamaba para jugar. Kouta entendió que a no era hora de pregunta y que a lo mejor era sensato dejar que su hermana respirase un poco.

-¡Mejor! ¡Mas ración para nosotros!-exclamó sonriente Kouta tomando a Fumie de las axilas y colocándola sobre sus hombros-Que tú tienes que crecer y ser la más alta de todas ¡Y para eso, hay que comer!

Fumie, encantada con recibir atención, se olvidó enseguida de la pregunta que acababa de hacer y entre risas dejó que Kouta la llevase al interior del hogar para ir a cenar. Los demás niños se apresuraron en ir tras ellos para evitar que se comieran también sus raciones, la única que no entró fue Akane que se quedó fuera para poder respirar un poco, agradeciendo a Kouta su intervención pues no sabía que contestarle a Fumie.

-Yuu-chan…-murmuró para sí la muchacha frotándose el brazo ¿Qué iba a decirles a los demás en cuanto volviesen a preguntar por él? Yuu había prometido regresar con ellos, pero ningún niño que se iba con Mikaela regresaba jamás. Puede que Shigeru hubiese podido escapar pero fue gracias a que Yuu desvió su atención…

Entonces un sonido de pasos puso a la muchacha en alerta, dando un pequeño bote. Se giró rápidamente para mirar a una esquina donde se escuchaba el sonido de unos pasos apresurados ¿un vampiro? ¿Les había olido que estaban fuera de sus casas luego de que se encendieran las luces? La castaña se dio prisa en ponerse en el quicio de la puerta para cerrarla en caso de que fuera un vampiro haciendo la ronda de vigilancia.

Dos segundos. Dos segundos bastaron para que los ojos de la muchacha se quedasen como dos puntitos de lo dilatados que estaban al contemplar la imagen que se hallaba frente a ella. Justo había doblado la esquina un muchacho de cabello azabache que conocía a la perfección, se quedó rígida escuchando como estaba jadeando como si hubiese estado corriendo durante mucho rato con la ropa de ganado destrozada y manchada por sangre por la zona del cuello y del costado.

-¿Y-Yuu-chan?-se atrevió a preguntar todavía sorprendida, acercándose a paso lento hacia él observando cada vez mas espantada por cómo eran las profundidades de las heridas que tenían en su piel ¿aquello eran mordiscos? ¡¿Mikaela se había atrevido a morder a su hermano?!

-A…Akane…-susurró Yuu alzando la mirada encontrándose con los de la muchacha.

-¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! ¡¿Qué te ha hecho?!-exigió saber ella muerta de la preocupación acercándose a él a toda prisa para sostenerlo por los hombros-¡Oh, Kami-sama! ¡Estas herido..!

Akane entonces no pudo seguir hablando, no cuando sintió como Yuu la rodeaba con sus brazos y la estrechaba contra él, escondiendo la cara en su hombro. Consternada, Akane se quedó quieta, sin mover un solo musculo mientras sentía el cuerpo de su hermano tenso y que en cuestión de segundos comenzó a temblar.

-Snif…sniff.-lo escuchó sollozar en ese momento dejándola aun mas consternada.

-Yuu-chan…¿estas…?-quiso preguntar pero no se atrevió a terminar de formularla. Yuu nunca lloraba, jamás le había visto derramar una sola lágrima, ni siquiera cuando se vieron solos y atrapados por ese mundo de vampiros. Yuu era el más fuerte de todos ellos, el que siempre estaba cuidando de todos incluso de ella misma que intentaba ser lo más útil posible para él.

Yuu por su parte intentó buscar cobijo y calor en el cuerpo de su hermana. La experiencia que había vivido sin duda iba a ser difícil de olvidar ¿era eso por lo que había tenido que pasar Shigeru y todos los demás niños que se fueron con Mikaela? Si era así, entonces murieron todos de forma horrible, y es que lo peor era que ahora se sentía estúpido y débil, porque había acabado mejor parado que Shigeru ¿Qué se había creído que era? ¿Creía que con valentía y arrojo podría hacer caer a Mikaela? Había sido ingenuo y estúpido, y le había tocado aprender por las malas como de superior era un vampiro ante un niño humano. El único consuelo que podía ofrecerse así mismo de haber pasado por semejante herejía era que con ello le había evitado ese sufrimiento a Taichi.

-Ya no más…ya no más…-siguió gimiendo el niño aferrándose más a ese cuerpo familiar. Pero no obstante, la experiencia había sido demasiada para él, difícil de procesar y que costaría mucho tiempo que la superase.

-Yuu-chan…-Akane le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza al pelinegro mientras en sus ojos la rabia iba haciéndose camino. Jamás iba a perdonar a Mikaela el haberle hecho eso a Yuu, jamás se lo iba a perdonar, y estaba convencida que llegado el momento tomaría cartas en el asunto solo por hacerle pagar cada una de las lágrimas que ahora su hermano derramaba contra su hombro.

Pero sin que ninguno de los dos hermanos lo supiese, había un tercero admirando la escena en absoluto silencio. Taichi estaba asomado en el quicio de la puerta, mirando con absoluta indiferencia aquel cuadro que le ofrecían sus dos hermanos mayores, no era capaz de demostrar ninguna emoción; ni alegría por ver que Yuu había vuelto, ni tristeza o miedo por ver en el estado en que había regresado. Solo podía quedarse ahí, mirando como Yuu descargaba su dolor en el hombro de Akane por salvarlo a él. Nadie pudo notarlo aquella noche, pero algo en el interior de la mente de Taichi cambió a partir de ese momento…

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

Y aquí termina un capitulo de Cadena de Recuerdos, donde ya todos habéis conocido al famoso Gekko y sabéis más o menos quien es Yasha. Pero, ey, no os preocupéis no va a ser el único capitulo donde aparezca Gekko. En este fic, los recuerdos de Mika tienen un gran peso pesado, así que veréis otros capítulos que se compongan de recuerdos donde aparece Gekko y Yasha y se podrán ver más cosas de la vida de Mika y el porqué se convirtió en vampiro.

¿Alguien se esperaba que Asuramaru estuviera en la bitácora de Mika? ¿No? ¿Nadie? Jo…

Antes de que nadie me diga nada. Asuramaru en este fic es varón ¿Por qué? Porque yo estoy convencida que realmente es varón por las siguientes razones; primero que nada porque en las wiki inglesas lo tratan como el "hermano" de Krul, el término "maru" en los nombres japoneses se emplea para que sea masculino, en el anime usa el sufijo masculino "boku" para referirse a sí mismo, y por ultimo en el anime cuando Yuu habla de él pero no dice su nombre usa el pronombre "kare" que quiere decir "él", de dirigirse a Asuramaru como mujer diría "kanojo" que es "ella".

Bueno, supongo que algunos (o todos, no sé) se habrá quedado un poco trastocado con la relación que existe entre Asuramaru y Krul. No os voy a desvelar nada con seguridad pero hay una subtrama de estos dos que desvelaré más adelante.

También me imagino que algunos les llamara la atención algunas cosas en los recuerdos de Mika, como puede ser el que tuviera los dientes tintados de negro. Vale, en el Japón antiguo, concretamente durante los periodos Heian y Edo, había mucha costumbre de practicar el Ohaguro, que consistía en tintarse los dientes de negro con una mezcla de limaduras de hierro y vinagre. En aquellos tiempos se consideraba que tener los dientes negros era algo de gran belleza tanto para hombres como para mujeres, aunque había veces en que los hombres lo hacían para demostrar su lealtad hacia su amo y señor.

Por cierto, un Bokuto es como se le llama a una espada de madera, cuyo uso era muy popular para empezar a formar a los niños en la esgrima.

También es posible que muchos se escandalicen o se sorprendan de ver a Mika y a Gekko con trece años practicando cosas de adultos. Pero ya digo, están en la era Heian donde los niños tenían que madurar mucho más rápido, en aquella época no era extraño que una joven de catorce o quince años se casara y tuviera a su primer hijo al año siguiente. Como también tengo que dejar en claro la incomodidad que siente Gekko al estar con Mika y que alguien les vea, no por temas de homosexualidad sino por a lo que se dedica Mika. En aquel entonces, era bastante común que hubiera relaciones homosexuales (se hecho se consideraba que los actos homosexuales no hacían homosexual a la persona, cosa extraña lo sé). También el tema del honor era algo delicado, porque según el honor que tuviera un guerrero recibía mas o menos dinero por sus servicios a su señor, su su honor era puesto en duda ese dinero se reducía y en caso de fallecer podría dejar a su familia en la pobreza. Así de importante era el honor en aquel entonces.

¿Y qué? ¿Os ha gustado el capitulo? Si es así petarlo a reviews de esos que sabéis que me alegran el día y que motivan a seguir escribiendo. Que de nuevo y sin que yo misma me lo pueda creer he vuelto a alcanzar cuarenta paginas en este capítulo y es gracias a vosotros. Y pensar en que mis otras historias sufro porque no me veo capaz de llegar ni siquiera a 20…y ¡miradme, heme aquí con cuarenta paginas de capitulo solo para vosotros! ¡Putos amos todos vosotros!

Y ahora, sin más dilación ¡Contestaré a los reviews!:

 _ **Ai-chan:**_ Pues aqui tengo otro capítulo largo…que realmente no sé de donde los estoy sacando la verdad jajaja. Y siii, esa frase de la diva y el desnatado me recordaba a un anuncio de leche sin lactosa XDD. No sientas pena solo…¡solo sufre! Sufre porque habrá mas emociones entre esos dos y otros que se verán implicados muajajajaj ¡sufre! En serio, debo ser malvada hasta la medula, adoro haceros sufrir y que encima os guste que os haga sufrir…¡masoquistas! XDD Muchísimas gracias, en serio por tu apoyo y tus reviews, me hacen la vida y el dia.

 _ **Laura16:**_ No, no moriste, hija mía, estas vivita y coleando y así quiero que sigas (no me dejéis huérfana de lectores, que eso es muy duro –lloriquea-) Creo que el contenido de este cap puede aclarar alguna de tus dudas…¿o tal vez crear otras?

 _ **Rianberry:**_ ¡Eso busco! ¡Qué os emocionéis, que os guste! Si te ha gustado, me doy por el trabajo bien hecho y realizado.

 _ **I FAB WE FAB:**_ JAJAJAJAJA no eres la única que se decepcionó en parte porque no se terminara el acto, pero ey, tiempo al tiempo.

 _ **Lara:**_ …ups ¿interrumpí en algo tu reunión familiar? ¡Lo siento! Toma, este capítulo largo para que vuelvas a estrangular tu almohada XD.

 _ **Juilette:**_ ¡Pues toma otro capítulo largo! Eso de que ama de verdad a Yuu…mec, es difícil que un vampiro se enamore (al menos en esta historia) pero ey, aquí todo puede pasar. Pero….no esperes que Yuu crezca para que haga cosas de adultos, Mika no siente que la edad de Yuu sea un impedimento para hacer cosas de adultos XDD.

 _ **Kagomejunko:**_ ¿en serio gritaste? ¡¿Y por qué me lo he perdido?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! Jaja me alegro de que te haya gustado, yo soy de las que intentan dejar más o menos intacto la esencia de los personajes, que sean lo más parecidos posible al anime si no no estoy a gusto escribiendo de ellos. Aquí ya se revela quien es Gekko y más o menos quien es Yasha, pero habrá más recuerdos con ellos de protagonista ¡no te los pierdas! Es mas, mi colega del mal Sakkako quiere dedicarte también unas palabras. Y….entra Sakkako: Querida kagomejunko, te agradezco por haber notado mi existencia. No sabes cómo me has alegrado (¡YUUUUUUUUUUUPIIIIIIIIII!). Realmente me esforcé mucho en ponerle alma a ese lemon, Chao me dijo qué debía tener y qué debían sentir los personajes, luego fui metiendo ideas en el camino con su previa aprobación y poco a poco surgió lo que viste. Por si quieres saberlo, lo que escribí inicia justo después de que Mika le dice a Yuu que le "enseñará modales" (hasta ahí llegó lo que hizo Chao y empecé yo) y termina cuando Yuu grita de dolor cuando Mika decide salirse de él junto con la descripción de que tal vez el peque tenía heridas internas. No lo parece pero Chao y yo tenemos formas de escribir bastante similares, aunque ella todavía necesita ayuda con los lemons de vez en cuando; de hecho nuestra manera de relatar es tan parecida que cuesta mucho distinguir qué es de una y qué es de otra cuando nos dedicamos a ayudarnos haciendo párrafos o largos fragmentos. De hecho te lo puedo dejar como tarea, ya que incluso en este cuarto capítulo aporté directamente en una pequeña parte y realmente dudo que logres distinguir donde puse mi granito de arena. ¡Te reto a que lo intentes, jejejeje! n-n

 _ **Mary-animeangel:**_ Si, si que cometió un dolor muy grande pero créeme, se va arrepentir de lo que ha hecho. Y ahí estaré yo, lista para hacerle sufrir XDD

 _ **Mafe:**_ ¡pues la espera se acabó! ¡Aquí tienes la continuación!

 _ **TharynNeko:**_ Hola, hola lectora fantasma ¿por qué lees mi fic de una tacada? Lo bonito es disfrutarlo…(y lo digo yo, que hago tres cuartas partes de lo mismo XDD). Gracias por comprender mi situación, el trabajo me deja escasa de tiempo y hago lo que puedo por escribir porque es algo que me gusta y me ayuda a olvidarme un poco del día a día. Espero que este capítulo lo hayas podido disfrutar.

 _ **Kali:**_ -le toma de la mano-ponte de pie, hija mía, que este fic continua en adelante XDDDD Adoro que te haya gustado, y es que me he esforzado cuanto pude de que este también quedase interesante, espero que te haya gustado!.

 _ **Anto-chan:**_ ¿un capitulo bonito y hermoso? Si había dolor y desesperación que otra cosa XDD pero oye, te ha gustado y eso es lo que cuenta. Espero que este capítulo te llegue a gustar tanto como el anterior.

 _ **Yerigsus**_ : Subido! Ahora disfrútalo.

 _ **Guest:**_ Actualizado.

 _ **Ciara:**_ Holaaa, no, descuida que la historia no está abandonada. Pero tengo razones por las que ausentarme tanto, y es que estoy trabajando, me dedico a la hostelería y eso consume mucho de mi tiempo por lo que intento escribir en los huecos sueltos de mi tiempo libre. Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic y espero que te siga agradando tanto como hasta ahora. Tus reviews son siempre bien recibidos.


	5. Chapter 5

**CÁP 5**

 **P.O.V Shindou Mikaela.**

 **Era Heian, año 939.**

La noche ha salido gris, pero no parece que vaya a ponerse a llover hoy. A muchos, esta clase de día les traen sentimientos nostálgicos o de pesadumbre. Sin embargo, personalmente no me resulta desagradable ni nada, aunque bueno, en estos momentos nada puede ennegrecer el buen día que he tenido hoy, aunque haya salido nublado. Dejo que un suspiro salga de mis labios cuando me veo a mí mismo perdido en mis pensamientos que, de nuevo, me dejan atontado y me es imposible borrar la sonrisa de idiota que tengo plasmada en mi cara ¿el motivo de mi atontamiento? Fácil. Hoy he estado con Gekkomaru y por primera vez en mucho tiempo nos hemos bañado juntos en el río.

Cuando digo que nos hemos bañado quiero decir que el muy maldito me dio un empujón para hacerme caer al agua, y que luego yo, aprovechando que le dio un ataque de risa a mi costa, me vengué de él tirándolo conmigo cuando me ofreció su ayuda para salir. Y todo porque hice una pequeña broma respecto a nuestra diferencia de edad…solo dos meses, no sé porque es tan sensible con eso.

Pero eso no es lo mejor que me ha pasado hoy. Gekko me ha pedido que nos veamos mañana porque quiere decirme algo importante. A pesar que siempre soy un ansioso cuando se trata de ver a mi Gekko lo antes posible, sobretodo porque por la vida que llevamos cada uno es difícil que coincidamos, creo que sobra decir que estuve insistiéndole con que me lo dijera en ese momento, pero ha sido muy cabezota y no ha querido soltar prenda. Según él porque aún no puede decirme nada porque "no hay nada asegurado" y no quiere que me vaya imaginando cosas raras pero que esta noche tendrá la respuesta segura que quiere saber y quiere que sea yo el primero en saber sus noticias. A pesar de sentirme halagado porque quiera que sea el primero en saber algo que le es importante, lo cierto es que me tiene bastante mosqueado porque no he podido sonsacarle nada de información y la curiosidad me mata, pensaba que de los dos yo era el más cabezota pero cuando Gekkomaru se pone, desde luego llega a superarme, pero no tengo más remedio que esperar hasta mañana como me ha dicho, esta noche tengo trabajo y no voy a poder ir a verle por mucha curiosidad que sienta.

Desvío mi mirada de la ventana hacia mi vera encontrándome con mi cuaderno particular donde tengo apuntados los nombres y horarios de los clientes que me solicitan. Puede que mi trabajo sea nefasto, pero puedo comer todos los días gracias a ello, por eso no está de más ser ordenado y causar las menos molestias posibles. Por lo menos, hasta que consiga tener los medios suficientes como para marcharme de este pueblo, junto a Gekko claro está. Gekko, aunque él no lo crea, es al que más le conviene marcharse de este lugar.

Tomo mi cuaderno de apuntes y comienzo a ojear el cliente que tengo esta noche. No la conozco, el viejo Ohara me avisó de su solicitud hace una semana, una nueva clienta debe ser porque no ha dejado nombre ni apellido, aunque normalmente las mujeres que solicitan estos servicios prefieren no dejar su identidad al descubierto. Porque si, la cliente es una mujer viuda de veintinueve años que al parecer proviene de una buena familia y, por lo que tengo anotado, será la primera vez que visita un burdel. Sin tener ganas de evitarlo, doy un resoplido de aburrimiento, como suele pasar en este oficio, esta clase de clientas es una de esas mujeres que han perdido al marido posiblemente en alguna batalla o tal vez en algún accidente laboral. Al contrario de lo que se suele pensar, las viudas abundan mucho en este mundo, pero siempre me resulta divertido ver lo recatadas y serenas que parecen cuando están en la calle frente a todo el mundo pero como dejan atrás esa fachada cuando visitan burdeles a escondidas.

Pero esta mujer es la primera vez que visita uno ¿Cuánto le habrá guardado luto a su difunto marido? Suelo hacerme esta pregunta a menudo cuando mis clientes resultan ser viudas. Hay veces que me encuentro con mujeres que estuvieron muchos años guardando el luto a sus maridos porque ellas dicen ser de buenas familias y con una educación exquisita, también es cierto que son realmente pocas las mujeres de esa condición que se aparecen por el burdel. Normalmente este tipo de mujeres guardan el luto durante unos meses o unos pocos años antes de que sus respectivos padres las vuelvan a casar con otro hombre, y las que son viudas jóvenes visitan burdeles o por impulso o como una forma de protesta de volver a casarse con otro hombre.

El matrimonio es un negocio en casi todas partes, la verdad, a esas mujeres que provienen de buena familia no quedaría nada bien que se quedasen solteras mucho tiempo, sobretodo si tiene hijos pequeños que necesitan a un hombre que los eduque en el noble arte de la guerra. Lo típico, vamos. Pero como he dicho, ese tipo de mujeres no abundan en los burdeles, por eso me sorprende ver una aquí ¿acaso su familia no le ha encontrado otro hombre con quien desposarse? Aunque bueno, también existe la posibilidad que su familia no sea de tan buen linaje y si tiene algún hijo con la edad que tiene puede que no resulte tan atractiva para ningún hombre. Los hombres no suelen estar cómodos criando hijos que no son suyos.

Bueno, pero aquí mi trabajo no es juzgarla ni opinar sobre ella. Así que me levanto de donde estaba con el fin de ir al armario a ponerme uno de mis muchos kimonos para la ocasión. Es una mujer viuda, desde hace mucho o poco, ni lo sé ni me importa pero es la primera vez que pisa un burdel, si me ha escogido a mi es posible que sea porque como soy muy joven no le puedo causar ninguna clase de intimidación. Estar conmigo le causará seguridad, así que debo reafirmar esa seguridad vistiéndome con algún kimono ligero, de color suave y claro, blanco a ser posible y no estaría mal que tuviera algún detalle de flores. A las mujeres les gusta las flores, y además esos detalles reflejan pureza y elegancia, eso les hacen sentir que su compañía es relajada y atenta.

Por casualidad, me encuentro con el kimono que suelo ponerme cuando voy a presentarme ante Gekkomaru, el que siempre uso cuando quedo con él. Me quedo mirándolo unos pocos segundos pero en seguida lo descarto y lo coloco al fondo de mi armario. No pienso usar ese kimono para ninguno de mis clientes, jamás, este kimono solo está reservado para Gekkomaru. Él me ve atractivo cuando lo llevo puesto y quiero que me siga viendo atractivo cada vez que nos vemos, si lo mancillo, sentiré que estaré engañándolo por estar dejándome ver con "mi uniforme de trabajo". Al final, tras rebuscar y decidir durante un par de minutos más, opto por un kimono blanco que tiene detalles de pétalos de cerezo mecidos con el viento, es el kimono más clásico en este oficio pero para una mujer nueva en esto es mejor utilizarlo para que se sienta más segura. Una vez escogida ya mi ropa, me dedico a arreglarme el cabello para poder conseguir ponerlo de alguna manera que me haga tener una apariencia más inocente o infantil. Es bueno poder reflejar esa clase de apariencia porque a ellas se les despierta el instinto maternal y se sienten más confiadas, es curioso como ese instinto no les dice nada de que ya tienen hijos esperándolas en casa y, posiblemente, preguntando donde estaba metida su madre.

-¡Shindou!-escucho la voz del viejo Ohara que me hace dar un brinco del susto por el grito que ha dado. Estaba tan concentrado en arreglarme el pelo que ni me he enterado del sonido de sus pisadas.-¡La cliente ya está aquí!

Reconozco la sutil orden que hay detrás de ese anuncio, advirtiéndome de que más me valiese estar preparado para atenderla. Me doy prisa en darle los últimos retoques a mi cabello, prosigo en perfumar mi cuello con una loción suave y me apresuro en colocarme de rodillas en actitud formal frente a la puerta corrediza donde al otro lado se encuentran el viejo Ohara y la cliente. Repaso la actitud que debo tener frente a ella en mi cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa aniñada e inocente para darle la bienvenida.

-¡Adelante, Ohara-sama!-les invito a pasar poniendo una voz dulce y entusiasmada, como la de cualquier niño encantador que se aprecie. Segundos después la puerta corrediza se hace a un lado dejándome ver primero al viejo Ohara y la figura alta y femenina que tiene detrás.

Espera…

¿Esto es una broma? ¡Porque no tiene ninguna gracia!

-Este es el muchacho que la atenderá esta noche, Souji-san, se llama Shindou Mikaela, y puedo asegurarle que es un muchacho muy solicitado y que sabe tratar bien a los clientes, sobretodo si son bellas damas como usted-me parece que escucho decir al viejo Ohara pero no puedo apartar la vista de aquella mujer que se supone que es mi cliente de esta noche y estar haciéndome la misma pregunta una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza…-Shindou, esta encantadora señora es…

-¡¿Oshizu?!-exclamo sin poder evitarlo cuando siento que me va a estallar la cabeza al no poder procesar la información que mis ojos trasmiten a mi cerebro.-¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?!

¡ZAS!

Un escozor agudo me ataca en cuanto la mano dura del viejo Ohara me golpea en la nuca para hacerme callar y, de paso, obligándome a inclinar la cabeza ante la mujer llegando incluso a usar mis brazos para sostenerme en el suelo y no caer de bruces en él ante el golpe.

-¿Qué tono es ese para dirigirte a los clientes?-me cuestiona irritado por lo bajo intentando que la mujer no lo escuchara.

Mierda ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¡¿Qué está haciendo esa mala bruja en mi trabajo?!

-Por favor, no se enfade con el muchacho-le escucho decir a esa bruja con su típica voz dulce que siempre está poniendo para hacerse la buena.

-Lamento que haya tenido que ver este espectáculo, Souji-san-el viejo Ohara se vuelve a dirigir a ella con un semblante servicial y atento-Pero le prometo que este chico es uno de mis mejores muchachos y nunca nadie ha tenido problemas con él. No entiendo porque ha reaccionado así al verla-siento como Ohara me mira con reproche pero me es fácil ignorarle, mis ojos no pueden despegarse de Oshizu y cuestionarme una y otra vez que rayos está haciendo aquí y por diablos se supone que es mi cliente.

-Creo que solo se ha sorprendido-opina mostrando esa irritante sonrisa de falsa maternidad.

-¿Es que se conocen, Souji-san?-cuestiona Ohara arqueando una ceja, seguramente recordando en ese momento su política propia de no permitir compartir noche entre gente de la misma familia o círculos de amigos.

-Algo así-¡Mierda! No lo reconozcas, estúpida, me vas a meter en un lío si Ohara sabe que nos conocemos. Es política propia que tiene Ohara, es para impedir futuros chantajes o favoritismos indeseados para el local, si sabe que Oshizu fue mi madre en algún momento de mi pasado no sólo me ganaré un buen castigo sino que es posible que me obligue a trabajar sin ninguna retribución, no al menos la que he tenido hasta ahora-Hemos coincidido alguna vez por el pueblo, este amable muchacho me ayudó en una ocasión a arreglar un zapato que se me rompió cuando, torpe de mí, caminaba sin mirar.

¿Y esa mentira de donde la ha sacado? Yo no la ayudaría con nada, si por mi fuera la dejaría morirse bajo la lluvia.

Pasan unos tensos segundos de silencio en los que no contesto a lo que ha dicho. Siento la dura mirada de Ohara analizándome, pero evito dar señales de estar nervioso o inquieto ante la presencia de Oshizu mi forma de actuar antes ya da paso a una regañina de la que nadie me podrá salvar, aunque si lo hago bien ahora evitaré que me castigue por faltarle el respeto a una cliente potencial como esta mujer. Sostengo mi postura servicial y atenta, que siempre me ha caracterizado en mis horas de trabajo, y al parecer funciona pues el viejo Ohara va poniéndole de nuevo atención a Oshizu, olvidándose de momento de mí.

-Oh. No diga eso, señora, usted no es torpe-se apresura en contestar el viejo luego de aquel momento de silencio incómodo-Ya les gustaría a muchas mujeres tener la elegancia y delicadeza que usted desprende con cada paso que da-Ohara, deje de ser tan pelota por favor, hasta eso es nauseabundo para mí, sobretodo si se lo dedica a la mala pécora de Oshizu.

-Es usted muy galante, Ohara-san-sonrió de aquella forma que tantas molestias me ocasionaba ¿acaso no se le podría romper la cara de las veces que esboza esa sonrisa falsa?

-Bueno, Souji-san, no voy a ser tan descortés de quitarle el valioso tiempo que nos ha confiado. Espero quede satisfecha con el servicio.

-Seguro que sí, muchas gracias por ser tan atento.

¡¿Esto va en serio?!

No me siento capaz de moverme en estos momentos, sólo me puedo quedar viendo con ojos sorprendidos la figura de Oshizu mientras mis oídos alcanzan a escuchar como la puerta corrediza vuelve a hacer su característico sonido al cerrarse para luego escuchar los pasos de Ohara alejándose de la habitación.

-Mikaela-kun-escuchar la voz de Oshizu dirigirse a mí me hizo espabilar de tal modo que casi doy un brinco en el sitio, recobrándome de la impresión al mismo tiempo que la conocida aversión que siento hacia esta mujer habla por mí.

-¡¿Qué narices estás haciendo tú aquí?!-exploto sin poder evitarlo poniéndome de pie de un salto y encarando a Oshizu, que sigue sentada de rodillas mirándome desde abajo. No me contesta, sino que se me queda mirando fijamente pero haciendo eso sólo consigue que mi confusión y mi cabreo contra ella aumente por segundos, principalmente porque no entiendo qué narices hace ella aquí. Una idea repentina asola en este momento mi cabeza y no puedo evitar volver a explotar.-¡Maldita fulana! ¡¿Hasta aquí ha llegado tu luto por Yasha?!

-Mikaela-kun, por favor, escúchame…

-¡Tendría que habérmelo imaginado! ¡Siempre tuve yo razón, eres una mujer repugnante!-sigo gritándole a la cara viéndola como se achanta de aquella forma que la hacía verse como una delicada dama. Tsk, maldita farsante-¡Tres años es todo lo que te ha durado el respeto por tu marido! ¿Solo tres años han bastado para que decidas revolcarte con otro?! ¡Y encima eres tan retorcida de elegirme a mí! ¡A mí, maldita sea!

-¡No, Mikaela-kun! ¡Te estás equivocando! ¡Escúchame, por favor! ¡Yo…!

Entonces me abalanzo sobre ella, estampando su cuerpo contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que agarro su cuello con una de mis manos. No quiero escucharla, no quiero oír su falsa voz dulce intentando engatusarme como hace con todo el mundo. Sus artimañas nunca han funcionado conmigo ni lo harán jamás.

-M-Mikaela-kun…-la oigo susurrar asustada ante la situación a la que la tengo sometida.

-¡Cállate!-le ordeno con furia apretando el agarre a su cuello escuchando como un ahogado gemido de miedo sale de su garganta-¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! ¡Furcia malnacida…!-sin poder evitarlo me fijo en su cara, me gusta la expresión que está poniendo, está asustada y eso, por alguna razón, me divierte-¿Tienes miedo, Oshizu-san?-le pregunto con burla haciendo de nuevo presión en su cuello ayudándome esta vez con mi otra mano escuchando como vuelve a dejar salir de su garganta un nuevo gemido de miedo-Tú has querido venir aquí y me has elegido a mí de entre todos los que trabajamos en este lugar para un poco de diversión. Y yo, que soy un trabajador aplicado, me encargaré de proporcionarlo…pero no te prometo que vayas a ser tú la que se divierta aquí.-soy consciente de que una sonrisa ha aparecido en mi rostro conforme he ido diciendo estas palabras, pero no puedo evitarlo. Estoy disfrutando con la expresión de miedo en su rostro. Ahora mismo, yo soy quien tiene el control de la situación, puedo hacer lo que quiera y Oshizu no podrá impedirlo ¿se cree que sigo siendo aquel niño que echó de su casa hace tres años? No, este podrido mundo me ha hecho más fuerte, más retorcido y más pícaro a la hora de sobrevivir. Y Oshizu aquí es la principal amenaza de toda mi supervivencia…¡deshacerme de ella equivaldría a liberarme a mí y a…!...¿Gekko?

-No…no…Mikaela-kun…n-no…-su voz interrumpe mi monólogo interno y me quedo mirándola sorprendido por la situación en la que estaba. Parpadeo sin poder creerme lo que estoy haciendo, bajo de mi cuerpo se encuentra Oshizu, asustada y con la respiración entrecortada por la falta de aire. Inmediatamente suelto su cuello y me echo para atrás alejándome todo lo que puedo de ella.

Me repito a mí mismo ¿Qué estoy haciendo? O mejor dicho ¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando hacer? Nadie más que Kami-sama sabe cuanto la odio, cuanto la detesto. Y que todos mis problemas se solucionarían si ella desapareciera, estamos solos, los gritos no llamarían la atención de nadie, sobre todo si con asfixiarla consigo hacer que se muera sin hacer apenas ruido.

Pero no puedo hacerlo ¡Maldita sea, no puedo hacerlo! Es su madre, Oshizu es la madre de Gekkomaru. No puedo hacerle esto, Gekko ama a Oshizu, él ya ha perdido a su padre, no puedo ser yo quien le arrebate a su madre. No puedo dejar que Gekko quede destrozado de nuevo, y menos aún por mi culpa.

-Maldita sea…-siseo en voz alta ocultando mis ojos tras mi rubio cabello, aprieto mis puños y mis dientes en un intento de controlar mi frustración. Odio a esta mujer, por ser una furcia manipuladora que hace con los que están a su alrededor lo que quiere, sobretodo con Gekkomaru…pero no puedo hacerlo, Gekko la quiere y no quiero ser yo quien le destroce de esta manera.

-Mi…Mikaela-kun…-vuelvo a escuchar su voz falsa y empalagosa dirigiéndose a mí, no la estoy mirando pero puedo oír como jadea ¿tanto le he apretado el cuello? Qué suerte tiene la maldita de que me haya controlado a tiempo.-N-no he venido para pedirte ningún servicio de ese tipo. He venido porque quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Hablar conmigo, dices?-le cuestiono dejando salir una sonrisa amarga.-Creo que hace tres años me lo dejaste todo bien claro, Oshizu…-le clavo mi mirada con todo el rencor que puedo cargarle-Si a lo que has venido es a darme un sermón o a darme dolores de cabeza con tu palabrería, ahí tienes la puerta. Sal por ella y no regreses jamás, y a ser posible no vuelvas a molestarme.

-Le he dado a tu jefe una cantidad considerable de dinero para que tú me atendieses, y si me echas de esta manera sin haber cumplido el tiempo que he pagado tendré que poner una queja.

¡La madre que la parió a la muy maldita! Es muy capaz de hacerme quedar mal con mi jefe, y eso no es nada bueno para mí. Oshizu es muy valiosa como cliente por haber sido esposa de un guerrero al servicio del Emperador, si ella se queja de que mis servicios no han sido satisfactorios mi jefe me dará una severa paliza y no me permitirá comer hasta que él lo decida.

-Eres una…-siseo intentando morderme la lengua ante lo que pensaba pero no puedo decirle nada porque tiene razón. Si ha pagado por mis servicios, sean cuales sean, yo sólo puedo hacer lo que ella me diga si no quiero tener problemas. Como siempre, esa maldita tiene que salirse con la suya, así que con toda la voluntad que puedo tener en este momento, me siento de manera formal en el suelo frente a ella.-Bien, Souji-san ¿Qué es lo que puede hacer este humilde servidor vuestro para contentarla en sus necesidades? Diga usted y haré lo que esté en mi mano para complacerla.

-Siento mucho haber tenido que decir eso, Mikaela-kun, y sé lo incomodo que es estar en esta situación, pero también sé que si no lo hubiera hecho no me habrías dejado hablar contigo-eso es verdad pero ¿y qué esperaba? Ni ella se creía que iba a recibirla con los brazos abiertos, aunque hayan pasado tres años. Mi odio hacia ella no ha mitigado lo más mínimo.-He venido porque tengo algo importante que pedirte.

-A ver, sorpréndeme…-la animo a decir con cara de total aburrimiento, si quiere algo que lo pida, así la rechazaré antes y se irá a su casa y todos felices.

-Por…por favor, vuelve a casa conmigo y con mi hijo.

Y, de hecho, eso me ha sorprendido.

Abro mis ojos estupefacto, y la miro sin apenas poder parpadear. No me esperaba que de todo lo que me fuera a pedir, me pidiese que regrese a casa. Me esperaba cualquier otra cosa pero eso precisamente ni por asomo.

-¿A qué viene esto…?-pregunto sin poder evitarlo y tampoco sin ser capaz de disimular la sorpresa que me causa su petición.

-Esto no es vida, Mikaela-kun-me señala mirando la habitación en la que nos encontramos.-Sé que tú me odias, siempre lo he sabido y sé que hoy por hoy no hay nada que te haga cambiar de idea con respecto a mí. Pero, aunque no me creas, yo siempre te he querido, has sido como otro hijo para mí y…

-¡No pensaste en eso cuando me echaste de casa!-le reprocho sin poder evitarlo-¡Fuiste tú la que me arrastraste a esta vida, Oshizu! ¡No vayas ahora de buena madre, porque no lo eres!

-Acababa de perder a mi marido, Mikaela-kun-me alza la voz tomando la palabra y haciendo que me callara-Hace tres años, me he visto de repente viuda con dos niños y sin una familia a la que recurrir. Mi familia y la de Yasha se encuentran demasiado lejos como para poder pedirles ayuda, estaba muy alterada porque no sabía cómo iba a poder sacaros adelante a Gekkomaru y a ti…

-Pudiste haberte casado con otro hombre.-le espeto a la cara, aunque no me hace sentirme orgulloso decir eso, me hace sentir que estoy mancillando el buen nombre de Yasha al decirle a su mujer que se casara con otro, pero no encuentro otra forma de echarle por tierra sus excusas-Dices que tu familia y la de Yasha viven demasiado lejos para que te ayuden, pero se supone que tienes buena posición y siendo la viuda de un guerrero como Yasha no habría problemas que alguien te llevase hasta la casa de tus padres para que te pudieran preparar para un nuevo enlace, sobretodo porque Gekkomaru necesita a un hombre que sepa adiestrarle.

-Mikaela-kun ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo con eso?-me cuestiona mirándome fijamente-Sé que estarías encantado de perderme de vista pero ¿ese sentimiento también te hace desear que Gekkomaru también se aparte de ti?

No puedo creer que precisamente yo haya dicho eso, pero las palabras me han salido solas. Sé que todo lo que he dicho es verdad, una mujer de posición acomodada como Oshizu, viuda y con un hijo, no es recomendable que no esté casada. El matrimonio es un negocio, y con Oshizu de nuevo soltera y todavía joven, puede fácilmente conseguir a otro hombre que además pueda ocuparse de educar a Gekko. Pero ahí radica el problema, y es en este momento cuando me doy cuenta de la suerte que tengo de que Oshizu no se haya vuelto a casar. De haberse vuelto a casar, tendría que haberse ido a vivir con su nuevo marido ¿y si ese hombre no es del pueblo? ¿Y si llega a estar lejos como lo está la propia familia de Yasha? De ser así, Gekko tendría que irse con ella…

-Y claro, resulta que te ha salido mejor el sacarme de tu vida y de la de Gekko ¿verdad?-desvío el tema tan hábil como puedo. No quiero ponerme a pensar en esa posibilidad. No existe un futuro para mí si Gekko no está en él.

-No quise sacarte de mi vida, pero estaba demasiado agobiada. No quise ni tampoco planeé echarte de casa, tuve demasiadas presiones en ese momento y tus insultos no me ayudaron. Cuando te dije aquellas cosas y tú te fuiste corriendo no pensé que no fueras a volver. Pensé que volverías al caer la noche o cuando tuvieras hambre.-hizo una pausa antes de continuar, como si estuviera tomando aire-Cuando al día siguiente no volviste, Gekkomaru y yo estuvimos buscándote por todas partes.

-¿Cómo…?-me sorprendo mirándola fijamente ¿Gekko me estuvo buscando el día después de mi huida? Pero…pero si Gekko y yo nos encontramos tres semanas después en el puente por casualidad-¿Gekko…me estuvo buscando…?-dejo la pregunta en el aire, lo he dicho en voz baja pero me sale una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en eso. Gekko ya me estuvo buscando incluso antes de estar juntos. Eso no me lo había contado.

-Sí, estuvimos buscándote por todos lados, pero cuando pudimos dar contigo…-se interrumpió a sí misma como si no quisiese seguir hablando ¿Gekko no le dijo a Oshizu que nos encontramos unas semanas después…?-Por favor, Mikaela-kun, regresa a casa conmigo. Sé que no me tienes ningún aprecio, que me odias porque fui la esposa de Yasha, pero creo que si ponemos todos de nuestra parte podemos volver a formar una familia.

-Familia, eh…-repito aquella palabra mientras el rostro sonriente de Gekko vuelve a aparecer por mi cabeza.

Gekko siempre ha sido insistente con este tema, él en su momento también me pidió que regresara a casa con él porque quería que volviésemos a ser todos una familia pero yo no estaba ni estoy dispuesto a volver a compartir techo con Oshizu, no después de lo de Yasha. Estoy convencido de lo que yo quiero para mí así que tomo aire y, aun sintiéndolo en el alma por mi dulce niño, sentencio;

-No-niego sin remordimiento alguno y noto como se queda mirándome sorprendida por mi negativa, pero no me importa-No regresaré a casa contigo, Oshizu.

-Mikaela-kun, por favor, Yasha no querría verte viviendo así-siguió suplicando pero ni me molesto en mirarla-Gekkomaru también quiere que vuelvas.

¿Gekko…? ¿Es que acaso él ha hablado de esto con su madre? No lo creo, me lo hubiese dicho. Gekkomaru siempre me lo cuenta todo.

-¿Gekko te ha dicho eso…?-pregunto tomándole algo más de atención, es de Gekko de quien me habla.

-No necesito que me lo diga, conozco bien a mi hijo. Y sé que te echa de menos y que quiere que vuelvas a casa. A pesar de lo mucho que os paleabais antes, él te tiene mucho aprecio y quiere que regreses a casa.

De nuevo me quedo callado mirándola por unos segundos antes de volver a fijar mis ojos en el suelo, pensativo. Sé lo que he dicho antes pero que Gekko me quiera de vuelta me hace sentir muy tentado, podría volver a vivir bajo el mismo techo que él y dejar atrás esta vida miserable. Podría volver a tener un apellido que me salvaguardase las espaldas, aprender un oficio digno de verdad y ya nadie me juzgaría ni me pondrían en ridículo. Volvería a ser hijo del difunto Yasha, un hombre respetable y valeroso. Y también podría tener una habitación propia, tal vez compartida con Gekkomaru como antes, dormiríamos juntos de nuevo y estaríamos todos los días y las noches juntos sin tener que estar siempre viéndonos a escondidas y preocupándonos de cómo nos mirase la gente y qué represalias tomarían en su contra. Sería perfecto…lo sería…pero…

Pero si acepto esta proposición, me llevaría a volver a convertirme en _el hermano de Gekko_ …

-Si eso pasa, no podré estar con él-susurro para mí mismo apretando mis puños en mi ropa.

-¿Has dicho algo, Mikaela-kun…?-oigo que me pregunta Oshizu, a lo que alzo la cabeza mirándola con toda la determinación que puedo para dejarle claro mi posición en este asunto.

-Que no voy a volver a esa casa contigo, Oshizu.-hago sentencia sin inmutarme en lo más mínimo.

-¿Pero por qué?-me insiste alzando la mirada hacia mí para tocarme. La miro con dureza y ella parece captar el mensaje de que no quiero que me toque, ya que baja la mano rindiéndose en su intento.-Intento sacarte de esta vida. No me importa lo que pienses de mí, yo te considero hijo mío, igual que a Gekkomaru. Y para una madre es muy duro ver como un hijo tira su vida por la borda como lo estás haciendo tú. Y en casa te espera una familia que está dispuesta a recibirte y…

-No quiero nada que venga de ti, Oshizu-la interrumpo cansado de su palabrería barata de madre entregada a la causa.-No quiero volver a pertenecer a tu familia nunca más ¿me entiendes?

-¡Pero Mikaela-kun…!

-¡No!-exclamo poniíendome de pie otra vez, volviendo a mirarla desde lo alto para hacerme respetar y que no se le ocurriese interrumpirme.-Escúchame, y escúchame bien, no quiero nada de lo que puedas ofrecerme. No quiero tu hospitalidad, ni tu apellido, no quiero tus tierras, ni tu ayuda, ni tus atenciones, ni siquiera tu supuesto amor maternal hacia mí…-siseo cada una de esas como si las estuviese escupiendo, pero siento que esto se me está escapando de las manos. No puedo parar.-Lo único que quiero de ti es a tu hijo.

Ya está. Lo he dicho. Y el haberlo soltado me hace sentir liberado de alguna forma ante las pesadas sensaciones que me han causado el ofrecimiento de Oshizu por volver a casa de los Souji. Abriéndome las puertas de la libertad y el paraíso, para poder liberarme de la vida miserable que estoy llevando…pero no puedo aceptarlo, no puedo ni quiero volver a ser hermano de Gekko, si lo hago entonces nuestra relación se acabaría de forma inmediata. Conozco muy bien a Gekko y sé que por su parte estaría siempre tenso y muerto de miedo por lo que pudiera pasarle a futuro si seguimos manteniendo nuestro romance siendo hermanos. Por eso, si para volver a ser un Souji tengo que renunciar a la relación que tengo ahora con Gekko…entonces renuncio a los Souji. Abrazaré con fuerza esta vida infernal que llevo solamente para poder conservar mi relación con Gekkomaru, porque él es lo único que de verdad hace que vivir valga la pena. Vivir no duele si él está conmigo.

-¿M…Mi hijo?-la escucho preguntar.-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Gekko es lo único bueno que ha salido de ti-susurro tomando uno de sus largos mechones castaños, tan iguales a los de mi dulce niño.-Es irónico. Gekkomaru se parece tanto a ti…pero no tiene nada que ver contigo. Él tiene la nobleza y el valor de Yasha…no tiene nada de ti que pudiera contaminarlo, es algo milagroso.

-Mikaela-kun ¿Qué estas…?-entonces la interrumpo de nuevo.

-Pero quiero que tengas bien clara una cosa, Oshizu-siseo con voz de advertencia dándole un tirón a ese mismo mechón castaño para acercarla a mí, quedando nuestros rostros muy cerca. Aun cuando la situación parece comprometedora yo estoy lejos de sentirme avergonzado de esa cercanía aunque no puedo negar que me asqueara, pero debo dejarle las cosas claras a esa mujer.-Tu hijo es mío.

-¿Qué…?-se separa de mí con brusquedad mirándome sorprendida por lo que acabo de decirle, incluso parece indignada.-Gekkomaru no es ningún objeto. No lo trates como si fuera de tu propiedad, Mikaela-kun.

-¿Cómo un objeto, dices?-suelto una carcajada, divertido por lo estúpida que puede llegar a ser esta mujer ¿acaso duda de que Gekko sea cosa mía? Por muy hijo suyo que diga que es, Gekko es mío, yo soy el único que puede hacerle feliz pero ¿ella? Ja, me rio.-¿y me lo dices tú, furcia manipuladora? Has hecho con Gekkomaru lo que has querido desde siempre, yendo tras él para que hiciera lo que tú querías. Al igual que con Yasha, hasta que tú y tu amante decidisteis deshaceros de él.

-¡Basta ya con eso, Mikaela-kun!-me grita empezando a alterarse-¡Nunca hubo ningún amante! Todo esto lo estás diciendo porque siempre te dio celos que yo fuera la mujer de Yasha, y que Gekkomaru fuera su hijo ¡En su momento, también le odiaste a él por ser hijo de Yasha!

-¡Cállate!-grito con fuerza enfurecido por aquello empujándola y haciendo que cayera sentada en el suelo, más que nada porque no es plato de buen gusto recordar que en tiempos pasados aborrecía a Gekkomaru de la misma manera que a esta mujer, pero sin intención de amilanarme continúo-Recuerda esto, Oshizu; Tu hijo es mío. Y no dudes que en cuanto vea la más mínima oportunidad me lo llevaré de tu lado. Los dos nos iremos lejos de aquí, y tú no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo.

Y sin querer prolongar más esta absurda y toxica conversación me aparto de ella para ir a abrir la ventana corrediza y saltar por ella, pudiendo llegar a la calle y salir corriendo de allí. Estoy escuchando sus gritos llamándome, pero me niego a volver allí. Estoy alterado, y me conozco lo suficiente como para saber que si regreso donde está ella, no podré controlarme esta vez y me arrepentiré después de lo que haga por Gekko.

-Gekko…-susurro para mí mismo. Quiero verle, necesito verle ahora mismo. Aprieto el paso, dejando que mis pisadas fueran lo único que perturbase el silencio de la noche. Era ya tarde, todos deben de estar ya durmiendo, sé que no son horas de hacer visitas y tal vez puede estar dormido, pero de veras que necesito ver a Gekko. Ahora mismo él es lo único que necesito para tranquilizarme.

Estuve varios minutos corriendo, parándome de vez en cuando a tomar aliento solo para volver a correr, necesito llegar a la casa de Gekko. Pero lo bueno de esto es que sé cómo llegar, así que cuando mis ojos vislumbraron el hogar de madera de los Souji, una pequeña sonrisa se asoma en mi rostro, y entonces una luz que ilumina una habitación me llama la atención: Viene de la habitación de Gekkomaru.

-¿Qué hace todavía despierto?-me pregunto ladeando la cabeza a un lado para ir acercándome a la ventana. Por unos instantes, la luz del interior me deslumbra un poco al haber acostumbrado mis ojos a las oscuras calles, pero se me pasa en cuanto parpadeo un poco. Puedo entonces ver a Gekko sentado con las piernas cruzadas y a espaldas a mí, y me parece que está haciendo algo pero no logro verlo bien.

Sin preocuparme mucho, abro la ventana corrediza con suavidad y de un impulso me adentro al interior de la habitación. El impacto de mis pies contra el suelo hace un pequeño temblor en el suelo, pero ni con eso Gekko se ha percatado que no está solo ¿Qué estará haciendo que tiene toda su concentración puesta en ello? La curiosidad me puede y me acerco de forma silenciosa para ver que hace y, de paso, plantearme si darle un susto para hacer una broma.

Detengo mi paso en cuanto veo algo brillante y filoso delante de él, y no puedo evitar sonreír mientras la nostalgia me invade. Gekko está limpiando, con mucho mimo por cierto, la espada que heredó de Yasha: Tsukiyomi. Varios recuerdos invaden mi cabeza al ver aquella espada que en su momento, tanto Gekko como yo cuando éramos pequeños, deseábamos empuñar aunque fuera durante una práctica de esgrima. Yasha nos contaba cientos de historias sobre su paso por el campo de batalla y como empleaba a su fiel Tsukiyomi, herencia de su padre, contra sus enemigos. Aquellas historias nos hacían volar la imaginación a Gekko y a mí, haciéndonos soñar que en futuro seríamos grandes por ser hijos suyos.

No quiero molestarlo, al igual que yo el tener esa espada entre sus manos debe traerle muchos recuerdos de su padre y no quiero ser quien interrumpa ese momento de intimidad consigo mismo. Decido disfrutar en silencio de su presencia, así que retrocedo unos pasos y me siento sobre mis rodillas, esperando pacientemente a que termine con su labor mientras me quedo contemplándole y preguntándome a mí mismo ¿Qué será lo que tiene este chico impulsivo y bruto que ejerce tanta influencia en mí? Hasta hace sólo unos minutos estaba corriendo como un loco para venir a verle intentando controlarme para no matar a su madre, y ahora con tan solo verle, sin que me dijese ni una palabra, ni tan siquiera que me mirase, ha conseguido que me calme por completo. En serio, Gekko ¿Cuál es tu don para controlar mis emociones de la manera en que lo haces? ¿O no eres del todo consciente de la influencia que ejerces en mí? No recuerdo que esto haya pasado alguna vez cuando éramos niños, pero no puedo recordarlo bien. En aquel entonces mis ojos seguían única y exclusivamente a Yasha, mientras que tú sólo eras una piedra en mi zapato ¿en qué momento preciso fue que todo cambió totalmente de rumbo?

Me rio levemente al recordar la época en la que empezaba a sentir cosas por Gekko. Fue algo que creció con el tiempo pero no me di cuenta de cuánto habían crecido estos sentimientos hasta que me vi a mí mismo con la cabeza como un bombo al no entender que era lo que pasaba conmigo cada vez que Gekko estaba cerca de mí. Primero fueron cosas pequeñas, por ejemplo, la calidez que sentía cuando estaba viviendo bajo el puente y él aparecía únicamente para lanzarme una bolsa de alimentos a la cara y luego salir huyendo. Otra alarma que me asaltó fue cuando me descubrí riendo junto a él y me di cuenta de lo agradable que era escucharle reír. La siguiente a esa, que fue cuando ya se me dispararon varias alarmas, fue cuando, ya siendo buenos amigos, fui a hacerle cosquillas y al tocar su piel, sentí como se erizaba la mía al sentir su calidez. Desde ese momento es cuando me di cuenta de cuánto anhelaba tocar a Gekko y que él me tocara a mí. Y cuanto quería que me prestase atención, o lo ansioso que estaba esperándole cuando venía a visitarme o cuando quedábamos. Pero aquella situación me tuvo tan confundido que no pude percatarme en su momento del alcance de mis sentimientos por él.

Por aquel entonces ya trabajaba en el burdel y digamos que ya me imaginaba parte de esa apetencia que sentía tenía algo que ver con las necesidades físicas que experimentaba todo ser humano al sentirse atraído por otra persona. Por un momento pensé que lo que quería era acostarme con Gekko, aun cuando nunca había sentido atracción física por él, eso daría explicación lógica a todo el desbarajuste que tenía por dentro cuando estábamos juntos pero sin embargo no estaba convencido del todo de que aquello fuera la razón total de lo que me pasaba, así que pensé que si sólo lo besaba podría tener algo en claro, creí que un beso sería suficiente para poder aclararme a mí mismo en vez de ir al extremo de acostarme con él, al fin y al cabo, en aquel entonces aun consideraba a Gekko lo más cercano que he tenido a un hermano, y me daba escalofríos pensar que tenía deseos de acostarme con mi hermano, un beso tenía que ser suficiente. Las primeras veces que intenté besar a Gekkomaru me rechazó de forma vehemente, a golpes o empujones que llegaban a tirarme al suelo, como si sintiera repugnancia de mis intenciones, que en parte entendía ya que él también me consideraba todavía un hermano. Aún recuerdo como me dolía la forma en la que me miraba y me rechazaba, de verdad me sentía muy dolido cuando me apartaba de esa forma de su lado pero no podía evitar fijarme en que siempre estaba sonrojado y avergonzado y, con ello, insistí varios días para poder conseguir un beso suyo, con la excusa de querer aclararme a mí mismo lo que sentía. Cuando se lo hice saber Gekko se enfadó mucho conmigo, indignado más bien, creía que lo estaba persiguiendo porque buscaba un sustituto para Yasha ¿y quién mejor que su hijo para hacerlo? Me acuerdo que aquella acusación por su parte me hizo confundirme de tal manera que me sentí mareado, hundido en mis propias cavilaciones, buscando una respuesta ¿era verdad? ¿No lo era? Aún era muy niño cuando comencé a sentir estas cosas por Gekko, y antes la única persona que existía en mi universo era Yasha, era lógico pensar que solo buscaba un sustituto para él. Al fin y al cabo "empecé" a tener estos sentimientos por Gekko luego de la desaparición de Yasha.

Nunca iba a olvidarme de Yasha, ese hombre fue un ángel en la tierra y mi salvador. Mi primer gran amor, mi padre y mi gran maestro. Pero Gekkomaru es el amor de mi vida, y eso lo supe cuando mis sentimientos hacia Yasha iban convirtiéndose en bellos recuerdos conforme pasaba el tiempo mientras que, en cambio, estaba cada vez más pendiente de lo que hacía Gekkomaru, y me mostraba cada vez más ansioso de que me hiciera caso. Necesitaba que me hiciera caso. Lo pasé realmente mal cuando descubrí mis propios sentimientos hacia él, y que cada vez que intentaba tener algún contacto íntimo él se me alejaba y se iba corriendo porque no era capaz de fiarse de mí. Me sentí herido, porque sin casi darme cuenta cada vez que se iba de mi lado comenzaba a anhelarle, cada vez tenía más claro que quería estar con él fuera como fuera.

Gekko no me lo puso nada fácil, huyó casi todas las veces que intenté besarle pero el corazón me aleteaba cuando veía que al otro día siempre regresaba para verme. Eso me probaba que Gekko también tenía que estar sintiendo cosas por mí, porque si no, no regresaría, aun cuando todavía éramos poco más que críos cuando estábamos en esa situación, el que dos hombres estén juntos como pareja era algo para echarse para atrás. Todo quedó sentenciado entre nosotros cuando una vez tuve que ponerme un poco brusco con él, porque tuve que acorralarlo en el suelo cuando intentó huir otra vez luego de que quise volver a besarlo. Se lo pedí, le pedí que no huyera más, que no me volviera a dejar atrás. Mi vida ya se había convertido en lo que ya estoy viviendo hoy en día, y Gekko era, y sigue siendo, la única luz que conseguía mantenerme cuerdo en este mundo podrido. Fue en ese momento, de nuestro primer beso, en que comenzamos a tener esta peculiar relación entre nosotros ¿Quién iba a decirme que encontraría el amor de mi vida en el chico que antes odiaba tanto, y que para más detalle era mi hermano?

-Lo más maravilloso del mundo…-suspiro sin poder evitarlo pero entonces me percato que Gekko da un respingo y gira la cabeza rápidamente hacia mí ¿he dicho eso en voz alta?

-¿Mika?-me cuestionó dándose la vuelta completamente para verme mejor, yo le sonrió y le saludo con la mano.

-Buenas noches, Gekko.-lo saludo con una sonrisa amable, soy consciente de que mi visita le ha sorprendido, espero no haberle asustado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-me pregunta paseando sus ojos en mí y en la ventana que tengo atrás, supongo que no hace falta que le diga por dónde he entrado.

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a verte?-le respondo con otra pregunta, poniendo un tono travieso y juguetón con el objetivo de vacilarle un poco.

-¡Esa no es la cuestión! ¡Casi me das un susto de muerte!-me señala con el dedo mientras su otra mano se convierte en un puño y se lo apoya a la altura del corazón de forma exagerada y dramática.

-Eso es tu culpa-me burlo un poquito, sacándole la lengua-Tienes suerte de que haya sido yo quien ha entrado mientras estabas perdido en tu mundo feliz ¿y si llega a ser un ladrón qué? Ya te habría robado y dejado inconsciente siete veces.

-Arg, vete al cuerno-me espeta mientras yo me rio divertido por la expresión de su cara-Ya, vale ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No me dijiste esta mañana que hoy tenías trabajo?

Noto enseguida la forma amarga en que me ha hecho esa última pregunta, pero dispuesto a tener la noche en paz me encojo de hombros sin perder las sonrisa de mi cara.

-Digamos que, por razones que no vienen al caso, tengo la noche libre y he querido aprovechar para estar contigo un rato ¿eso es malo?-ladeo la cabeza intentando hacerme el inocente, pero Gekko me conoce bien porque se me queda mirando con el ceño fruncido y toda la expresión de su cara dice que no me cree en lo más mínimo.

Pero al final suspira, y sé que no va a hurgar en el tema. No sé si es por resignación o simplemente porque le da pereza volver a iniciar una de nuestras tantas discusiones por mi trabajo.

-Supongo que no, no es malo-se encoge ahora él de hombros metiendo la espada en el interior de su vaina haciendo un sonido estremecedor que delataba la buena calidad del acero.

-La "Tsukiyomi" ¿verdad?-le cuestiono con una sonrisa nostálgica observando como la guardaba con cuidado como si se tratase de una valiosa pieza de oro.

-Sí-me asintió dejándome ver como mostraba una sonrisa más amplia que la mía, dejándome ver su siempre blanca dentadura, al contrario que la mía.-La espada de mi padre; Tsukiyomi.

-La de veces que he visto a Yasha blandirla para darnos una lección de esgrima-comento acercándome gateando hacia él para colocarme a su lado y contemplar mejor la espada, que ya se encontraba metida dentro de su vaina.

-No entiendo como nunca has querido blandir una espada, cuando entrenabas conmigo usando los bokutos se te daba bien-me miró con una ceja arqueada, creo que está intentando provocarme porque él sabe tan bien como yo mismo por qué lo hacía.

-No soy como tú, Gekko, no tengo tanto interés en que todo el mundo vea mi destreza con la espada-me encojo esta vez yo de hombros como si la cosa no fuera importante-Además,-añado mirándolo con picardía-…no eras un adversario digno de mí, mi querido Gekkomaru-me atrevo a burlarme de él mirándole con prepotencia.

-Mira quién habla, el gallito…

-Es que tú siempre has sido muy impulsivo y atacabas por atacar. Nunca usabas la cabeza para planear estrategias ¿Cómo se te ocurría abalanzarte sobre mí para darme una estocada dejando casi todas las partes de tu cuerpo al descubierto?-y mostrando una sonrisa burlona ante su ruborizada cara suelto por ultimo-; novato.

-¡Tú a callar, idiota!-me ordena dándome un golpecito con la empuñadura de la espada haciéndome reír.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Tsukiyomi-retomo el tema sobándome en broma la zona donde me había golpeado, aun cuando no me había hecho daño.-¿Dónde la tenías metida? ¿Sueles limpiarla a menudo?

Entonces se quedó callado de repente. Parpadeo sin entender a qué viene de repente este silencio, y me percato que tiene los ojos como perdidos en la espada pero con una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

-Es que, Mika, desde que murió mi padre no quise ver a Tsukiyomi.-de nuevo esa mirada triste, mi pobre niño.

-Pues es una pena-me apresuro en decir con un tono conciliador. Comprendo que a Gekko le sea duro el contemplar la espada sin entristecerse por la ausencia de su padre, de veras que le entiendo bien.-Porque desde luego "Gekkomaru" y "Tsukiyomi" pueden hacer un dúo muy legendario.-bromeo para intentar subirle el ánimo.

-Si, en eso tienes razón, y ¿sabes? Creo que ese dúo legendario no está lejos de hacerse realidad.-me contesta mirándome a los ojos con un brillo de ilusión que hacía tiempo que no veía en él ¿a qué se refiere con eso que ha dicho?

-¿Perdona? ¿Qué quieres decir?-le pregunto confundido.

Gekko se giró un poco en mi dirección sin variar su postura de las piernas cruzadas, me miraba igual que mira un niño pequeño a sus progenitores cuando le felicitan por algo y se siente reconocido y valorado por ellos.

-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que había algo que quería contarte pero que no podía decírtelo hasta mañana?-me pregunta, y yo, al recordar que tuvimos esa conversación esta mañana asiento queriendo saber qué era lo que hace que los ojos de Gekko brillen con tanta intensidad.-Pues resulta que esta tarde, cuando nos separamos, vino a casa un mensajero que venía a entregarme una carta a mi…

-¿A ti?-ladeo la cabeza a un lado sin entender mucho.

Gekko cerró los ojos unos instantes, como si estuviese saboreando el momento de lo que sea que fuera a decirme ¿Qué será? Admito que la curiosidad me puede.

-Me han aceptado como aprendiz en un escuadrón del ejército del Emperador.

Siento que la garganta se me ha cerrado de golpe y dolorosamente cuando escucho esas palabras salir de la boca de Gekkomaru ¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿Aceptado? ¿En un escuadrón del ejército?

-¿V…vas a ser un soldado?-pregunto con voz temblorosa, no quiero creer que se trate de eso. No puede ser que de verdad me esté diciendo eso, no precisamente ahora.

-Bueno, en realidad no, sólo me han aceptado como aprendiz. Así que solo voy a estar recibiendo el adiestramiento para poder convertirme en uno, pero será eso lo que me ayude a convertirme en un guerrero en el futuro ¿no es genial?-escucho como me pregunta pero entonces ya no soy capaz de escucharle. Su voz simplemente se convierte en un lejano murmullo cuando varias ideas me golpean la cabeza mientras mis oídos solo perciben un pitido opacando todavía más la voz de Gekko al ir subiendo de tonalidad más y más.

¿Gekkomaru ha sido aceptado para ser un soldado? ¿En serio lo está consiguiendo? No ¡No! No, no, no, no, no, no puede ser. Él no. Gekko, tú no, no te metas en ese mundo. Imágenes y más imágenes se me cruzan por la cabeza tan seguidas que parecen mezclarse entre ellas haciendo una serie de colores y paisajes abstractos que me cuesta identificar en mis recuerdos, el olor a sangre la siento tan fresca como si lo tuviera delante, gritos de mujer haciendo eco en mi mente, paredes manchadas, humo, el choque de aceros.

La cabeza partida de Yasha….

NO.

-¡NO!-bramo con ferocidad abalanzándome por impulso encima de Gekkomaru. Nuestros cuerpos caen pesadamente contra el suelo, haciéndolo retumbar. Le oigo dar un quejido, pero yo me quedo firme encima de él agarrándole con fuerza los hombros para mirarlo a la cara.

-Mikaela ¿Qué narices…?

-¡NO LO HAGAS!-le grito zarandeando sus hombros haciéndole que su espalda chocara de nuevo contra el suelo-NO LO HAGAS, GEKKOMARU, POR KAMI-SAMA, NO LO HAGAS.

-¡¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?! ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Me haces daño!-le escucho que me grita pero no puedo soltarlo, mis dedos están clavados y entumecidos en los hombros de Gekko como si intentase hundirlos en su carne.

-No quiero que te vayas con ellos…-no puedo evitar gemir sintiendo como me temblaban los brazos al estar contemplando aquellos ojos castaños que tanto adoro.

-¿Pero se puede saber a qué viene esto? Pensaba que te alegrarías por mí-me espeta intentando incorporarse, pero yo se lo impido volviendo a acorralarlo en el suelo.-¡Mikaela!.

-No puedo Gekko, no quiero que vayas con esa gente. Tú no puedes ser un soldado…

-¿Qué?-me mira sorprendido-¿En serio me estás diciendo eso a estas alturas? ¡¿Para qué crees que he estado entrenando desde pequeño?! ¿Para qué crees que mi padre me ha estado dando lecciones de esgrima?! ¡¿Para qué crees que fueron las enseñanzas de los maestros?! ¡Es mi sueño, Mika!

-¡No, no es cierto! ¡Esto no es un sueño!-la grito a la cara con tal fuerza que veo como se impresiona y no dice nada.-¡Todo esto lo haces por honor a tu familia y porque quieres seguir los pasos de Yasha para que la gente te reconozca como digno hijo suyo! ¡Pero eso no es un sueño, Gekko! ¡Yasha no necesitaba que tú demostrases nada! ¡Yasha todo lo que quería era que fueras un hombre hecho y derecho y que fueras feliz, él jamás te dijo que te metieras en combate a matar a nadie en nombre del Emperador o de cualquier otra cosa!

-Pero Mika…

-¡NI MIKA NI NADA!-le interrumpo con vehemencia.-¡Tú no puedes ser un soldado, Gekko! ¡No, porque el destino de un soldado es morir siguiendo las órdenes de otros! ¡Y no, Gekko, no estoy dispuesto a dejar que te metas en un mundo así! Que regreses a casa habiendo perdido un brazo o que tengas un trozo de acero de espada en un costado. O peor, que todos sepamos que estas en combate y sólo podamos esperar a que regreses vivo hasta que llegue el día en que no regreses ¡no existe guerrero sin cicatrices! ¡Ni tampoco existe ejército sin soldados caídos! ¡Y me niego ¿me oyes?! ¡ME NIEGO!

No sé cómo he hecho para soltar todo eso de carrerilla, pero lo he hecho y ahora siento que me falta el aire. Mi cabeza sigue alborotada por todas las sensaciones malas que me han invadido con lo que me ha dicho Gekko. Pero es que no puedo evitarlo, estoy muerto de miedo ¿esto era una especie de señal o algo? ¿Era por esto por lo que el destino había mandado a Oshizu a proponerme regresar a casa de los Souji? No, no quiero ni pensarlo. Estoy decidido a renunciar a los Souji, no quiero convertirme en el hermano de Gekko porque lo que más deseo en este mundo es poder estar con él ¿Por qué el destino intenta ahora ponernos más trabas dejándole que se meta en combates a muerte? Porque eso es lo que más me aterra, perder a Gekko por una batalla. Si Gekko desaparecía o moría, toda mi existencia carecería de sentido, él es todo por lo que existo.

-No puedo perderte…-sollozo sin poder evitarlo permitiéndome a mí mismo usar mis dedos para acariciar su mejilla, delineando su rostro-Sé qué piensas…que morir en el nombre de tu familia o del Emperador te hará grande. Pero como tú hay cientos y cientos de guerreros que mueren todos los días en nombre de otras personas por honor, incluso ahora mismo deben de estar muriendo unos cuantos ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará para que sean olvidados? Porque al final los caídos son olvidados….y si tú mueres me llevaras contigo, Gekko...-sentencio esto último apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, ruego a los dioses que él me entienda. No es una pataleta, estoy muerto de miedo, tengo tal terror a perderlo que no sé qué hacer para quitarle esa idea de la cabeza salvo suplicarle.

-Mika….-oigo como susurra mi nombre al mismo tiempo que siento como su mano se hunde en mis cabellos proporcionándome unas agradables y gentiles caricias-Lo siento mucho, de verdad, lo siento…

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…-le repito una y otra vez aferrándome con fuerza a su ropa, siento que si digo esas dos palabras muchas veces con la suficiente firmeza y fuerza él podrá entender lo que estoy sintiendo.-No quiero perderte, por favor, quédate conmigo.

Todo esto me ha sobrepasado. La proposición de Oshizu de hacerme volver con los Souji y la noticia de que Gekko está a un paso de convertirse en guerrero me había desconcertado demasiado. Si alguna de esas dos situaciones se cumplía, o las dos, daba igual, entonces todos mis planes de futuro con Gekko se echarían a perder. Si vuelvo a ser su hermano jamás podré volver a tocarlo o besarlo como lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora, y no puedo, no puedo renunciar a esa agradable calidez que siento cuando tengo esa sensación de que él es mío y yo soy suyo. No puedo reducir esa relación a una fraternal, no soy capaz de volver a eso. Pero, en el otro caso, si él se vuelve soldado será cuestión de tiempo que se lo lleven del pueblo para luchar o entrenar, daba igual, acabaría dejando el pueblo para servir al ejército, y sólo yo podría rezar para que regresara sano y salvo ¿Qué futuro sería ese para nosotros?

-Te quiero…-vuelvo a repetir acomodando mi cabeza mejor sobre su pecho mientras sentía el agradable cosquilleo de sus dedos hundiéndose en mi cabello. Necesito sentirle cerca, para poder calmarme de nuevo a mí mismo, con su calor y su presencia.

Siento como ahora Gekko me está buscando, sus manos siguen acariciándome el pelo pero noto su aliento cerca de mi frente y los golpecitos que me da con la nariz para que levante la cabeza. Busco sus ojos, quiero verle, y es ahí cuando Gekko me toma la cara con su mano libre y siento el agradable roce de sus labios con los míos.

No es un beso apasionado como los que estoy acostumbrado a darle. Es uno dulce, pausado y cálido, aquella ternura que me profesa con esa acción está consiguiendo que de nuevo me tranquilice logrando que me permita a mí mismo entrecerrar los ojos para corresponder a ese beso sin separarnos ni un momento. No profundizamos ninguno de los dos, no usamos las lenguas ni los dientes para jugar. No, nada de eso. Son una serie de besos que consiste únicamente en el roce de nuestros labios, sintiendo la agradable calidez que nos provoca.

Un roce…

Luego otro…

Así sucesivamente, sin prisa ni pausa, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo pudiendo olvidarme por completo de todo lo que hay fuera. Tan agradable. Tan cálido y dulce.

-Yo también te quiero…-me susurra entre medio de los besos al mismo tiempo que siento como entrelaza su mano con una de las mías.

-Gekko…-susurro su nombre como si me estuviese aferrando a él con tan solo llamarle, junto mi frente con la suya, encontrando de esta manera la calma que su presencia tanto me proporciona. Pero no puedo evitarlo, sigo sintiendo miedo. El miedo al abandono, a volver a quedarme solo. Todas las personas a las que he querido en esta vida me han terminado abandonando, primero mis padres, luego Yasha…no puedo perder Gekko, no a él, a cualquiera menos a él.- Prométemelo…prométeme que no vas a dejarme…

-Mika…-pronuncia mi nombre con un tono juguetón, me parece que está aguantando una risa ¿acaso he dicho algo gracioso? Porque estoy hablando en serio-No es propio de ti ponerte tan serio. Eres Mikaela, el que siempre está burlándose de mí cada vez que tiene la oportunidad…

-Gekko, no intentes quitarle hierro al asunto, porque te estoy hablando en serio…-no puedo evitar sisearle, no me gusta tener la sensación de que él se lo esté tomando a guasa cuando para mí es algo grave.

-Creí que ya prometimos en su día que siempre estaríamos juntos…-me dice mirándome con una expresión más seria.

-¿De veras crees que puedes esperar cumplir esa promesa, Gekko?-le cuestiono sin poder evitar mirarle a los ojos, de forma intensa, que se dé cuenta de la gravedad del asunto que estamos tratando.-Hasta ahora…nos hemos hecho promesas de niños, hemos estado soñando con un mundo perfecto en el que solo estamos tú y yo. Pero…pero las cosas no son así, Gekkomaru.

-Mika, escucha…

-No, escúchame tú a mí-le interrumpo de golpe, no tengo intención de escucharle, no hasta que me escuche él a mi primero.-Gekko, tu familia, mi trabajo, las circunstancias y, ahora tu paso hacia el ejército. No para de haber señales que están advirtiendo que de un momento a otro vamos a estar separados.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-me salta a la defensiva.

-¡Si que lo es! ¡¿No te das cuenta?!-le cuestiono mirándole de tal manera que lo obligo a que se calle-Gekko, es cuestión de tiempo que esos del ejército te lleven fuera del pueblo, con ellos verás algo más de mundo, aprenderás cosas nuevas, conocerás a otras personas pero al mismo tiempo también conocerás lo que es la sangre, el odio, lo que es una matanza ¿Qué crees que será de mí cuando a ti te pase algo en un combate? O, si por el contrario, llegas a ser un guerrero reconocido ¿Qué crees que será de nosotros cuando empiecen a presionarte para que te cases con alguna chica de buena familia para sigas con tu linaje? No importa de qué modo lo vea, Gekko, no hay nada que me diga que quedándonos aquí esperando a que otros nos den órdenes vayamos a permanecer juntos…

Me estoy agobiando mucho conforme estoy hablando. El nudo que siento en mi garganta me corta la respiración, siento que quiero llorar con tan sólo pensar en esos escenarios hechos realidad. Es que de verdad que no puedo con esto, no puedo…

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que no pienses en esas cosas…?-me pregunta con voz suave, sin dejar de mirarme. De verdad, debo de tener una pinta horrible para que me esté mirando con esa cara.

-Olvidarme de los problemas no hará que desaparezcan, Gekko-sollozo sin poder evitarlo sintiendo como mis hombros se encogen por el esfuerzo de contenerlo. Maldición, no quería mostrarme así frente a él, no quería por nada del mundo.

-Entonces quedémonos juntos.

…

¿Qué acaba de decir…?

-…¿Perdona…?-no puedo evitar preguntarle, mirándole como si le acabase de crecer otra cabeza. Me sorprendo al sentir uno de sus brazos rodearme el cuello para acercarme a él.

-Ya que parece que no te fías de mi palabra, tendré que convencerte con hechos…-observo su cara sin entender a lo que se refiere, viendo como en sus mejillas comienzan a asomarse un rubor que se nota aun cuando la luz de las velas es débil.

-Gekko, creo que no pillo por dónde vas…

-¡¿Me vas a hacer decirlo, idiota descolorido?!-weepa ¿y este cambio repentino? ¿Pero que he dicho?-Que aquí el que no es nada inocente eres tú.

-Gekko, lo siento, pero me pillas en blanco-confieso algo avergonzado viendo como me mira con una expresión que sé significa que tiene ganas de meter mi cabeza bajo el agua hasta ahogarme.

-Quiero estar contigo, Mikaela-me dice con voz seria volviendo a juntar nuestras frentes para mirarnos a los ojos.-Y…quiero…que…tú y yo…pues…

Sus ojos brillaron como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas, pero su cara esta roja como un tomate…

Espera…

Ruborizado, con esa expresión, esta posición tan íntima…

¿Gekko me está proponiendo que él y yo…? ¡¿Pero qué…?!

-¿Es broma…?-cuestiono sin poder evitarlo, poniéndome de paso yo también colorado.

-¿Tengo cara de estar de broma?-me gruñe.

-Pues tu cara tiene todas las papeletas de ser el comienzo del chiste perfecto…-le suelto sin apenas pensarlo.

-¡MIKAELA!-me grita histérico y avergonzado, y entonces siento como pone su mano de forma brusca en la base que hay entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Sé lo que va hacer pero no me da tiempo a reaccionar salvo manifestar una pequeña sacudida de sorpresa justo antes de sentir como sus dedos hacen presión sobre un nervio.

-¡AAAAAAAAY!-grito sin poder evitarlo inclinándome hacia el lado donde estaba sufriendo aquella agresión. Mi maldito punto débil, el único punto débil que tengo y lo tiene que saber Gekko. No era exactamente dolor lo que sentía cuando presionaba esa zona, tampoco eran cosquillas era una sensación desagradable que me forzaba a retorcer mi cuerpo y a inclinarme hacia el lado donde me agredía en un intento de que me soltara. Como odio cuando hace eso, es la manera que tiene de someterme, maldigo el día en que lo descubrió.

Vale, admito que lo que he dicho ha estado fuera de lugar pero es que me ha pillado con la guardia totalmente baja ¡¿desde cuándo Gekko está interesado en hacerlo conmigo?! De normal soy yo quien siempre está persiguiéndole e intentando dar un paso en nuestra relación, y empezar a llevarlo al terreno carnal. Pero ¡¿Gekko proponiéndolo?! ¡¿Qué me he perdido…?!

-¿Te encuentras bien…? ¿Estás enfermo o algo, Gekkomaru?-le cuestiono mirándole con desconfianza al mismo tiempo que me sobo la zona herida sintiendo un hormigueo por todo el hombro y parte del brazo.

-No me hagas repetirlo, Mikaela, porque si lo haces te juro que saco tu culo de mi cuarto de una sola patada…o mejor dejo que tu culo hable con Tsukiyomi.

Sudo frío al ver como Gekko esboza una sonrisa maligna mientras deja asomar la brillante hoja de Tsukiyomi sin sacarla de la vaina. Creo que después de la "broma" con la flecha que aún permanece fresco en mi cabeza, mi trasero ya tiene bastante…

-¿Acaso estas intentando desviar mi atención?-le miro inquisidor luego de ver como deja la espada sobre su mesa.-Gekko, si es eso, no me hace gracia que quieras que lo hagamos con ese fin. Es peor que…

-¿Por quién me tomas, idiota?-me interrumpe mirándome de la misma forma que yo-No soy uno de tus estúpidos clientes, no sé nada de este tema, Mika.-entonces siento que el pecho se me estruja cuando le veo desviar la mirada y se vuelve a sonrojar-Si me fuera tan fácil hacerlo, lo haría con cualquiera, pero es contigo con quien quiero hacerlo…S…Supongo que si lo hago contigo, podré dejarte claro que tú eres lo que más me importas…

-Pero, Gekko…

-Mika, no eres el único que tiene miedo-abro los ojos sorprendido por lo que me dice-Tú y yo no estamos acostumbrados a hablar de estas cosas, pero creo que es momento de dejar claras algunas; no eres el único que tiene miedo a lo que nos depara el futuro. Me miras como si siguiera siendo un niño que no sabe de qué va la cosa entre los adultos y te sientes en la necesidad de estar siempre sobreprotegiéndome sin darte cuenta de que muchas veces me estas tratando como si fuera estúpido. Sé lo que la gente espera de mí, sé que todos están pendientes de cada cosa que hago, buscando el más mínimo fallo para poner en duda mi orgullo como hijo de mi padre que soy. Una cosa está clara, Mika, tú has visto el lado más podrido de los adultos, no tengo ninguna duda de ello, pero por mi apellido yo me veo todos los días rodeado de la hipocresía de las familias acomodadas. Y siempre, siempre, por mi madre, mi apellido, el recuerdo de mi padre, mi relación contigo antes y después de que te fueras de casa, ante esa gente siempre tengo que aparentar que soy como ellos o mejor que ellos para tener su respeto. Eso también es muy duro ¿sabes?

-Gekko…-susurró sin saber bien que decir.

-No soy un niño pequeño, Mika.-me insiste mirando con la seriedad plasmada en su cara.-No he visto las cosas que has visto tú, pero yo también me he sentido aterrorizado cuanto más cosas sabía y cuantas más responsabilidades tenía que asumir. Yo también me muero de miedo cuando pienso que en nuestra relación siempre habrá trabas que van a poner los demás, ya sea ahora, dentro de unos días o dentro de unos años. Créeme, estoy asustado porque no quiero que nadie me separe de ti, ni ahora ni nunca.

Siento que el corazón va a salirse de mi pecho ¿este es de verdad el Gekko que yo conozco? La forma en la que habla me hace sentir que es más espabilado de lo que yo creía. Pero, me apena reconocer que tiene razón en que no hablamos lo suficiente de lo que pensamos con respecto al futuro de nuestra relación. Siempre hemos estado cómodos dejándonos llevar por nuestros momentos a solas, sin pensar en el tiempo que ha ido pasando. Era cálido y bonito, sólo nosotros dos sin pensar en nada ni en nadie más. Pero la realidad siempre ha estado cerniéndose sobre nosotros. Siguiendo con el curso normal de las cosas, yo acabaría trabajando para siempre en el burdel, y Gekko acabaría casándose con alguna chica de familia acomodada para formar la suya propia, hasta que llegase el día en que lo matasen en algún combate. Creo que deberíamos hablar más de nosotros y tratar de buscar alguna salida viable para lo nuestro antes de que alguien termine por contaminarlo y destruirlo.

-Lo siento, Gekko, tienes razón-susurro dándole un beso en la frente-Perdóname, tienes razón que a veces te trato como un niño que no sabe nada de lo que hay a su alrededor. A veces no puedo evitarlo, porque eres más puro que yo, tienes el alma más limpia que la mía y no puedo evitar pensar que eres alguien inocente…y necesito proteger eso tan puro que tienes.

-Mika…sólo eres alguien impuro si pierdes tu orgullo…-me espetó mirándome a los ojos-Sé qué piensas que por hacer eso que haces pierdes tu pureza pero…¿de verdad la pierdes si me quieres de esta manera que lo haces? ¿Qué hay de impuro en ello?

Aquella cuestión por su parte me hace sonreír y en cierto modo me hace sentir halagado, pero por desgracia está lejos de ser un consuelo. Gekkomaru no sabe hasta qué punto me siento impuro por mi trabajo; ahí he perdido el orgullo, la dignidad y el recato, y siempre me martirizo recordándomelo cada vez que cierro los ojos al dormir. Me imagino la cara de Yasha al verme vivir así, y me imagino a Gekko sintiendo vergüenza por estar conmigo. Sus caras salen siempre dentro de mi cabeza cuando intento dormir o cada vez que me tinto los dientes o peor…cuando estoy atendiendo a alguien.

Nada agradable.

-Por eso Mika…-doy un respingo al sentir como Gekko se me pega a mi abrazándome por la cintura y mirándome desde abajo con aquellos ojos castaños que brillaban con intensidad.-¿Lo harías conmigo…?

¡No puede ser verdad que me lo esté preguntando en serio! Mi cara se ruboriza, y no puedo evitar fijarme que Gekko está muy guapo y provocativo con la forma en la que me está mirando. Yo quiero, quiero hacerlo con él. Quiero estar con él siempre. Mi corazón palpita desbocado mientras voy correspondiendo su gesto rodeándole también a él con mis brazos. En cuanto le pego a mí vuelvo a sentir ese agradable calorcito que me envuelve. Reconozco que estoy emocionado porque sea Gekko quien dé este paso, pero también la sensación agradable en el estómago me hace sonreír como un tonto. Por primera vez, estoy feliz de hacer esto con la persona que tengo delante. No tengo que fingir, no tengo que aparentar ser lo que el otro quiere. Estoy con Gekkomaru, la persona que más quiero en este mundo.

-Gekko…-susurro sin poder evitar perderme en aquellos ojos castaños tan llenos de determinación brillando en la oscuridad de la habitación, llevando mi mano a su cara para sostenérsela. Gekko era demasiado atractivo, y podía conmigo.

Lo reconozco, estoy muy nervioso y temo que en cualquier momento voy a perder mi autocontrol y mi cuerpo me temblará a traición. Sin embargo consigo poner una mano en cada hombro de mi dulce niño de los cuales me afirmo para tomar un poco de seguridad, la cual necesito para finalmente dar el paso definitivo a una decisión de la cual ya no podríamos volver atrás.

-¿Gekko? ¿Estás seguro?- le vuelvo a cuestionar sólo una vez más, no quiero terminar haciendo algo de lo que con el tiempo pueda llegar a arrepentirme.

-Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir Mika- me susurra suavemente cual confidente, apenas lo suficientemente alto para que pudiera escucharlo-. Así que, por favor...- hizo una pausa al tiempo que vi como acercaba sus manos hasta tomar mis mejillas, sosteniéndome el rostro con calma aunque podía sentir unos pocos temblores que en vano no pudo ocultar, entonces termina por decirme-... por favor Mika, no lo alargues más- me pide con un tono que me pareció increíblemente encantador.

Así que dejo mi mente en blanco y me aferro con un poco más de firmeza a sus hombros para luego comenzar a acercarme a su rostro y encontrar aquellos labios que siempre buscaba día a día.

Beso tras beso, todos cortos, como tanteando el camino y comprobar que es seguro. No sé cuántos fueron pero una vez me parecieron suficientes traté de profundizar llevando mi lengua al interior de su boca para encontrar la suya y tocarla, probarla y jugar un poco con ella a lo cual pronto me responde. Quiero seguir en esto hasta que noto que necesito detenerme a respirar, de repente un pequeño mareo me invade y creo que también Gekko necesita algo de oxígeno ya que siento como sus manos que aun sostienen mi cara me aprietan un poco tratando de alejarme.

Una vez separados aprovechamos de inhalar y exhalar el aire que habíamos perdido y fue cuando noté que no sólo era yo, Gekko también respiraba como si se hubiera fatigado. Sonrío al verlo así, no me cabe duda que a pesar de todo está tan excitado como yo como para haber tratado de continuar hasta el punto de sofocarse para no detenerse. No puedo esperar para que lleguemos a la conclusión de todo esto, sin embargo debo seguir armándome de paciencia y hacer esto lo más llevadero posible ya que, después de todo, deseo que lo disfrutemos mutuamente y que nuestros miedos y demonios interiores no se entrometan en nuestros asuntos.

-Gekko- le llamo todavía algo jadeante-, no te contengas- le pido mientras me dirijo a su cuello, no tengo ninguna negativa en el camino lo cual agradecía. Y cuando al fin llego a mi objetivo acerco mi boca hasta que logro atrapar entre mis dientes la piel que yacía por el costado de ese cuello que tanto anhelo probar si puedo, como siempre redescubro el ácido sabor que tanto me gusta saborear y muerdo sólo lo suficiente que ya conozco para provocarle unas débiles cosquillas con las que consigo hacerle soltar unos suspiros desinhibidos.

-Mi... ahhh... Mika- le escucho jadear lo cual es música para mis oídos.

Entonces dejo de saborear para empezar a lamerle, recorriendo con lentitud el flanco que he escogido, subiendo primero hasta llegar a su oreja donde aprovecho de mordisquear sólo un poco su lóbulo para luego volver a seguir lamiendo aunque esta vez dibujando un camino hacia su hombro el cual poco a poco comenzaba a destapar removiendo con cuidado lo que su kimono no me dejaba ver a simple vista. Ahí fue cuando lo sentí, a Gekko se le ha escapado un temblor; trato de quitarle importancia y seguir en lo mío, todo estaba yendo sin inconvenientes hasta que pude bajar el kimono a la altura del codo, fue entonces cuando me percaté que mi querido niño ya no podía más. No paraba de temblar, casi me recordaba a las noches que yo temblaba bajo el puente tiritando de frío, tratando de coger calor al abrazarme a mí mismo mientras observaba la lluvia caer. Entiendo que Gekko esté nervioso, yo también lo estuve en mi primer día de trabajo, aunque no se puede comparar ya que mi primera vez ni fue buena ni bonita, aunque si memorablemente dolorosa… como sea esta no es una experiencia fácil de llevar de una sola vez. Y yo no puedo permitir que Gekko tenga ninguna mala impresión del amor carnal.

Así que me decido a quitarle los temores como sea y rápidamente trazo un plan mental que inmediatamente voy a llevar a cabo. Vuelvo a acercarme a su cuello de nuevo, acerco mis fosas nasales hasta que mi nariz queda pegada a su piel y aspiro su esencia.

-Mi... Mika...- lo escucho tartamudear entre jadeos; descuida mi niño, voy a quitarte tus temores de encima. Aunque espero que me perdones por lo que voy a hacer.

-Gekko...- le susurro con la voz más erótica y ronca que puedo colocar, creo que la hice bastante bien porque consigo sacarle un jadeo más antes de darle el golpe de gracia-... apestas- le formulo sin disfrazar ni un ápice mi tono de burla.

-¿Eh?- lo escucho sorprenderse y estallo en carcajadas de sólo imaginarme la cara de palo que debe haber puesto porque no se imaginaba para nada que haría lo que he hecho, es más ni siquiera me aparto de él y hasta recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro para seguir riendo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- río a carcajada batiente.

-¡MIKA!- me reclama mi castaño empujándome para que me apartara y me cayera de espaldas al suelo donde sigo riendo-. ¡MIKA, ESO NO HA TENIDO GRACIA!. ¡ARGH, AHORA TENGO MÁS CORTE QUE ANTES!

-¡Uf, vaya peste!- sigo con mi broma tratando de controlar la risa para hacer que mis palabras se logren escuchar fluidas-. Pero por un lado creo que es mejor ya que con un hedor así espantarás rápido al enemigo sin tener que luchar- le digo de forma infantil mientras me abanico con la mano como si de verdad tratara de apartar de mí algún mal olor que había en el ambiente.

-¡TÚ, MALDITO HIJO DE IZANAMI!. ¡AHORA SÍ QUE TE MATO!- me grita furioso con los ojos blancos de ira y un segundo después se me lanza encima para dejarme en el suelo y acorralarme tomándome de las muñecas y aprisionándolas al suelo una a cada lado de mi cabeza, mientras que sus piernas las coloca tan cerca como puede una a cada lado de los flancos de mi cintura para que no pudiera moverme, sin embargo...

-Mph... jejejeje... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- volví a reír a carcajadas por lo que veía. Desde mi posición no podía tener otra vista que el techo y el rostro de mí querido Gekko que ardía de vergüenza en el sentido más literal, tal poema era la cara que había puesto que no podía evitar reír de alegría.

-¡MALDITA SEA, MIKA!. ¿QUIERES DEJAR DE REÍRTE Y TOMARTE ESTO EN SERIO?- me reclama furioso y sólo por eso trato de calmar mi risa para que él también se relaje, tal parece que le he puesto demasiada tensión al asunto, al menos más de la que Gekko es capaz de aguantar. Sin embargo, mi sonrisa de alegría no desaparece jamás, ya que opinen lo que opinen de este servidor al menos he conseguido que mi niño ya no tuviera miedo.

-Ge~kko...- canturreo su nombre con deleite para llamar su atención y con la sonrisa más radiante que me sé le revelo lo que he conseguido-. ¿Te has dado cuenta que ya no estás temblando?

-¿Qué dices?- me cuestiona viéndome desconfiado, aunque por su voz noto que ya está más calmado.

-Kgh... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- vuelvo a reír otra vez sin poder evitarlo, es que mi alegría de verlo bien es tan grande que no hallo otra manera de expresarla.

-¡Mika, que dejes de reír!. ¡Joder, es que no parece que me tomes en serio!- me reclama mirándome feo y pronto agrega-. ¿Qué quisiste decir con que ya no estoy temblando?

-Lo siento, es sólo que te he visto tan nervioso- le confieso al fin relajando mi humor, tampoco es mi idea que se enfade conmigo por eso me veo en el deber de explicarle todo-. Sólo quería que te relajaras un poco para que dejaras de temblar, y tal parece que lo he conseguido- finalizo de decirle con una sonrisa de picardía.

-Mika...- escucho suspirar a mí ruborizado Gekko como tratando de coger paciencia de quien sabe dónde y después de unos segundos de pausa continuó-. Escucha Mika, y más te vale escucharlo bien porque no lo pienso repetir. Es tu última advertencia- veo que toma aire y agacha su cabeza para que su cara quede justo en frente de la mía, a poco menos de un pulgar de distancia, es cuando entonces me grita sin decoro-: ¡DEJA DE TOMARME EL PELO DE UNA VEZ Y NO COLMES MI PACIENCIA!- y al final de ello lo escucho jadear como si se le hubiera ido todo el aire de los pulmones en ese regaño.

-Tómalo con calma, que sólo era una broma- trato de calmarle intentando bajarle la importancia al asunto.

-¿No pudiste escoger un mejor momento para eso?- me cuestionó con seriedad-. Mika, trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo pero estoy empezando a dudar de tu cooperación- vaya, parece que sí que se ha enfadado de verdad, hasta me ha apartado la vista para que no crucemos miradas. Aun así el rubor se resiste a abandonar su rostro.

-Oye, Gekko- le llamo pero ni así voltea a verme-. ¡Gekko, mírame!- le pido de forma suplicante intentando llamar su atención, pero al cabo de unos segundos me rindo, tal parece que realmente me he pasado, hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan enfadado conmigo-. Gekko...- vuelvo a intentar esta vez con un tono triste que es como me siento al notar que mi niño pasa de mí-. Dime Gekko, ¿te gustaría ser quien llevara el control?- le propongo de forma seria aunque manteniendo mi tono de melancolía.

-¿Qué?- lo noto sorprenderse-. ¿De qué estás hablando ahora?- no te hagas el inocente, guapo, que el rojo intenso de tu cara te delata más que nunca. Ni tú te salvas de tener un lado pervertido, y eso en el fondo me gusta-. Bu... Bueno... es que... yo... la verdad...- ¡Que te dejes de balbucear, caray!. Sé que sabes de lo que te hablo porque tú mejor que nadie comprende de esto de lo enterado que estás de mi trabajo, así que ya deja de marear a la perdiz.

-¿Qué pasa Gekko?. ¿No te agrada mi propuesta?- le incito con una sonrisa a que me responda.

-No, digo sí... ¡No, espera!. ¡Es otra cosa lo que quiero que entiendas!- me exclama notándose nervioso de nuevo-. Es sólo que, la verdad... lo cierto es que yo, bueno... no sé muy bien qué debo hacer a partir de ahora si debo llevar el control. ¿Me entiendes?- a esto sólo le dedico una sonrisa calmada que mi castaño parece aceptar como respuesta ya que prosigue con sus excusas-. Además, también... temo que pueda hacerte algún daño en caso de ponerme... no sé, algo bruto... creo- dice esto último casi murmurándolo. ¿Acaso tiene la mínima idea de lo adorable que puede llegar a ser con esa actitud?. Y es que me parece tan encantador que no puedo evitar reír con sutileza.

-Je... jejejeje- reí un poco consiguiendo llamar su atención-. ¿Bruto dices?. ¿Y de dónde sacaste esa idea?. Yo nunca te había mencionado antes que la intimidad a veces puede volverse algo "fuerte".

-Vale, me has pillado- me confiesa desviando la vista a un lado-. El otro día me encontré con Yukine, era un senpai con el que solía practicar hasta poco antes que te fueras de casa.

-Sí, creo que te escuché mencionarlo un par de veces- declaro como si no le diera importancia al asunto.

-Se casó el año pasado y no le había visto desde entonces, luego entre que una cosa llevó a la otra me habló de su primera vez con su esposa y mencionó que no pudo controlarse y ella opinó que había sido "bruto" con ella- me explicó acelerado de la vergüenza que tenía de decir aquello.

-¡Oh, ya entiendo!- exclamo una vez me calza todo-. Entonces te da miedo que puedas "romperme" por dentro y herirme- concluyo sin pudor.

-¿Romper?. ¡¿Es que no tienes una palabra mejor para eso?!- me reclama notándose impresionado que seguro use ese vocabulario.

-No, la verdad no hay mejor palabra. De hecho es la que se usa junto con la de "vejar" pero esa es menos usada- le revelo sonriendo de oreja a oreja imaginando la reacción que tendrá.

-¡MIKA!- me reclama con más rubor en su cara. Me pregunto cuánto más puedo avergonzarlo.

-Pero no te preocupes, no me pasará nada. Sé que no puedes hacerme daño, porque al menos conmigo de "bruto" no tienes nada- digo haciéndome el inocente, pero...

Creo que eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡YA BASTA!- me regaña ejerciendo más presión en el agarre a mis muñecas-. ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso que no soy "bruto"?. ¿Qué acaso no me crees lo suficientemente hombre como para hacer esto?

-¡Auch, Gekko!- diantres, aprieta tanto que no sé cuánto más pueda aguantar. No conocía esta fuerza de él para nada-. No sé qué has entendido ahora, pero...

-Sí claro, sigue haciéndote el que no sabes- me dice mostrándome una sonrisa socarrona-. Pero yo te voy a demostrar ahora cuan hombre puedo ser- me dice con seguridad y después de unos segundos de pausa agrega-. Tomaré el control de ahora en adelante. ¿Está bien?

Y por otros segundos más hago silencio mientras sonrío calmadamente ante la iniciativa de Gekko.

-Está bien- le apruebo mientras me relajo y cierro mis ojos-. Puedes empezar cuando quieras- le digo sin más y me pongo a la espera de lo que tenga que pasar.

Pasan los segundos, uno tras otro. Estoy tan tranquilo que incluso puedo oír el canto de los grillos afuera de la casa lo que me hace una idea de lo tarde que ya debe ser. Pasa el tiempo y sigo recostado, pero nada ha cambiado lo cual empieza a molestarme lo suficiente como para sentir el paso de los segundos como si fueran minutos. De pronto siento como la mano derecha de Gekko abandona mi muñeca izquierda, finalmente empezará e internamente me emociono cuando siento que la posa en mi obi. Sin embargo, el muy idiota vuelve a quedarse quieto. Entonces decido abrir sutilmente un ojo para ver qué pasa y puedo verlo sudar frío y con una cara de indecisión que por poco me hace reír de lo mucho que deja entrever su inocencia en esto.

-Ge~kko, estás tardando mu~cho- le canturreo para molestarlo, mas mis palabras parecen surtir efecto pues noto como endurece sus facciones antes de empezar a desanudar el obi que mantiene cerrado mi kimono. Comienza tirando de él hasta encontrar un extremo y posteriormente empieza a quitarlo lentamente.

-Bien...- lo escucho suspirar aliviado una vez termina de quitarlo todo, como si hubiera sido mucho trabajo hacer ese acto-. Ahora... sólo debo...- lo escucho murmurar al tiempo que siento como lleva su mano hasta el kimono para empezar a abrirlo lo cual, debo decir, que iba haciéndolo bastante bien hasta que uno de mis pezones quedó descubierto-. Yo...- empezó a decir notándose nervioso-. ¡AAAGH!. ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO!- grita de miedo quitándose de encima mío rápidamente.

-¿Gekko?- le llamo preocupado y levantándome aprovechando que ya no lo tenía encima-. ¿Gekko, va todo bien?- le cuestiono al tiempo que me siento sobre mis rodillas.

-¡No, nada está bien!. ¡Esto es demasiado para mí!- reclama frustrado, estaba ahora a un metro de mí de rodillas, dándome la espalda y con su frente tocando el suelo dando a entenderme lo avergonzado que estaba de todo. No imaginaba que esto lo iba a superar tanto.

-Ey, tranquilo Gekko- le digo gateando hacia él hasta abrazarle por detrás para ayudarle a sentarse erguido de nuevo-. Tranquilo, que no ha pasado nada- agrego con suma calma reposando mi cabeza en su hombro izquierdo.

-¡Ese es el maldito problema!. ¡Todavía no pasa nada!- sigue reclamando, en eso giro un poco la vista para verle y por un momento sus castaños ojos me parecieron más brillosos como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Vamos, como si fuera tan malo el que no pase nada- le digo jovialmente-. Además hemos estado todo este tiempo sin que nada pase a mayores y no hemos dejado que eso fastidie lo que tenemos.

-Sí, pero...- lo escucho decir un tanto triste-... yo, realmente quería... quería hacerlo todo bien, y aun así...

-Tranquilo- le pido afianzando un poco mi abrazo-. Quizás lo que sucede es que todavía no estás preparado para ser el "hombre" de la relación- le digo a modo de broma para sacarle los nervios de encima una vez más y sé que consigo mi objetivo cuando le escucho decir...

-¡Atrévete a repetir eso en mi cara, maldito bastardo!- me gruñe viéndome realmente feo, creo que no es buen momento para alargar las bromas así que me apresuro a tomar compostura luego de escucharle decir;-¡No soy ninguna mujer ¡¿te enteras?!

-No pienses mal, la verdad no suena tan mal como parece. Y en ningún momento he dicho que fueras una mujer- le digo rápidamente sintiéndome avergonzado y un poco temeroso de la reacción que pueda tener si no me explico-. Verás, no es tan malo no ser "el activo".-digo con precaución usando otra palabra distinta a la de "hombre". Si pongo en duda su virilidad entonces sí que puedo darme por muerto, no hay nada peor que rebajar a un hombre a la misma posición que una mujer, sobretodo uno tan orgulloso como Gekko- Tomar el papel de activo es en realidad mucho trabajo, después de todo el activo tiene que encargarse de hacer que su pareja disfrute y coja la calma que necesita para intimar- entonces noto que Gekko me mira atento y reflexivo como si tratara de entender todo.

-Ya veo- lo escucho susurrar-. ¿Entonces lo he hecho muy mal hasta ahora, no?- me pregunta volteando para verme a los ojos.

-No mentiré, lo has hecho terrible- le digo con honestidad lo cual me cuesta un suspiro de decepción por su parte.

-Lo siento- se disculpa bastante por lo bajo, sí que está avergonzado.

-No tienes por qué disculparte- le sonrío para que no vea esto tan mal-. Además es mejor no ser el activo, sobretodo en tu primera vez o si no te sientes preparado para ello, ya que al final el que se lleva la mejor parte es quien está en sus brazos- le explico y a continuación aprovecho de abrazarme sólo un poco más a mi castaño hasta quedar lo suficientemente pegado a su espalda-. Así, quién está en brazos del activo recibe su calor- le susurro muy cerca de su oído en un tono erótico-, sus caricias- continúo diciendo al tiempo que empiezo a colar una mano dentro de las ropas de mi niño hasta que puedo tocar la piel de su pecho- y su seducción- le susurro por lo bajo antes de morderle en la zona baja del cuello con lo cual conseguí sacarle un par de jadeos.

-Mi... Ah... Mika...- dice apenas en unos débiles gemidos.

-Como ves, quien no lleva el papel de activo es quien sale ganando: No hace nada y sólo se dedica a disfrutar, al menos mientras no te sientas preparado para ello- finalizo mi explicación soplándole cálidamente en su oído.

-Mika...- vuelve a jadear mi nombre y noto que ahora está más relajado.

-¿Lo ves?. Es mejor no llevar el rol de activo. ¿No crees?- le sigo susurrando a su oído y Gekko no deja de jadear en absoluto, debe estar disfrutando esto también-. Tú sólo dedícate a disfrutar que yo me encargo de todo- le agrego y posteriormente me dirijo a su cuello otra vez para dejarle un recorrido de lentos besos que no terminan sino hasta que llego a su hombro.

-Mika... espera...- me pide entrecortadamente, sin embargo ya no dejaré que la duda lo frene. Si sigo con estos preámbulos es probable que no lleguemos a nada.

-Gekko...- vuelvo a susurrar mientras me muevo para quedar frente a él-. Te amo- le digo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza- y quiero todo de ti- agrego mientras me acerco a besar sus labios ante lo cual no me detiene en absoluto.

Nos besamos por largo rato, separándonos apenas un poco para respirar y luego continuar en lo nuestro. En eso tomo valor y cuelo mis manos por dentro del kimono de mi castaño hasta alcanzar su espalda la cual empiezo a acariciar y a recorrer sintiendo su calor y su suavidad tan completamente diferente a la de los adultos que han estado conmigo cuyas características muchas veces son duras. Nada se compara con esta sensación, es tan placentera que empieza a embriagarme y a desear tener todavía más, así que reteniéndole con firmeza empiezo a instarle a que se recueste, por nada en el mundo dejo de sostenerlo, y más pronto que tarde consigo que aterrice en el piso siendo ahora yo quien está encima suyo llevando el control de todo esto. Y ya teniéndolo a mi merced soy yo quien empieza a desanudar su obi, me separo de su cara para ver bien lo que hago pues no quiero cometer ningún error.

-¿Mika...?- me cuestiona con una tímida y confundida faceta.

-Sé lo que hago, tenme un poco de paciencia- le pido seguro de mí, en pocos segundo ya he terminado de desanudar mi objetivo y, sin dudarlo, lo aparto y lo tiro lejos de nosotros cosa que inquieta a mi niño.

-¿Mika, qué...?

-No lo necesitarás en un buen rato- le digo con picardía-. Ahora déjame continuar- le digo para luego posar una mano en su kimono y empezar a abrirlo aunque justo entonces el rubor cubre la cara de Gekko de oreja a oreja.

-¡Para!- me pide tomándome de la muñeca-. Cre... Creo que vamos demasiado rápido- logra decirme notándose avergonzado de nuevo.

-Jejeje, Gekko. No te pongas nervioso otra vez- me río un poco por lo bajo-. Voy a tener mucho cuidado contigo, créeme. Te gustará tanto que haré que me pidas por más encuentros- le declaro.

-Pe... Pero... Esto es tan extraño, Mika…yo no quiero verme como una mujer…- me reclama.

-Y no lo eres, mi dulce niño- le digo acercándome a su cara con la intención de besarle-. No tener el rol de activo no te quita virilidad, no te agobies por eso. Así que no pienses ni digas nada, sólo déjate llevar- le pido acercándome a sus labios. No obstante...

Los buenos momentos siempre duran muy poco.

-Gekkomaru.-se me erizó el vello al escuchar la voz de Oshizu justo al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cuándo ha llegado?! ¡¿Cómo ha llegado tan deprisa desde el burdel?!

-¡Mi madre!-le oigo exclamar nervioso a Gekkomaru incorporándose del suelo para quedar sentado frente a mí. Miro con frustración hacia la puerta ¿es que esa maldita tenía que meter las narices hasta en estos momentos? ¡¿Precisamente ahora que Gekko y yo íbamos a dar un paso más en nuestra relación?! ¡Si es que tiene que estar haciéndolo adrede porque no me lo explico!

-Voy a matarla.-siseo entre dientes sin poder evitarlo dejando que mi rostro tome esa expresión de odio infinito hacia Oshizu. Esa arpía ¿Cómo se atreve aparecer justo ahora que estoy en esta situación con Gekko?

-Tú no vas hacer nada.-me advierte Gekko, pero no le miro, sigo con los ojos fijos en la puerta esperando a que Oshizu tuviera la osadía de invadir la habitación. Si se le ocurre entrar será lo último que ha…

-¡WAAAH!-me asombro en cuanto siento un brusco tirón que me hizo caer bocabajo justo en el futón de Gekkomaru. Sí, ha sido él quien me ha empujado. Le miro enfadado, acababa de cortarme todas mis intenciones hacia la furcia de Oshizu.-¡Gekko! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo…?!-le reclamo enfadado.

-Más te vale cerrar el pico, como nos pille seré yo quien te aniquile a ti ¿me oyes?-me amenaza sentándose justo frente a mí, con las piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo ¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer? Luego siento como nos cubre a los dos con sus sábanas quedando él fuera de ellas de cintura para arriba. Vale, creo que ya entiendo lo que quiere hacer.-No te muevas ni digas nada pase lo que pase.

-Pero Gekko…-intento protestar.

-¿Gekkomaru?-me interrumpe aquella odiosa voz-¿Estás dormido, cariño?

-No, madre-se apresura Gekko en contestar.-Puedes pasar.

No puedo verla, pero escucho como la puerta corrediza hace su característico sonido al abrirse y luego cerrarse, también percibo sus pasos acercándose hacia Gekko para luego sentarse de rodillas a su lado.

-Es un poco tarde para que sigas despierto.-escucho aquel regaño suave e intento evitar soltar una risa sarcástica ¿y eso lo dice ella que se ha escapado a hurtadillas para ir a un burdel?

-Lo sé, pero no podía dormir de la emoción luego de haber recibido la carta-no me gusta que Gekko haya mencionado eso, y menos todavía con aquel tono que destilaba orgullo en todos sus matices. Él no va a ser un soldado, ya se lo dije, es un mundo que tarde o temprano iba aniquilarle y no puedo dejar que algo así pase.

-Cariño…ya sabes que no tienes que ir si no quieres ¿verdad?-¿eh…? ¿Oshizu ha dicho eso…?

-¿Por qué dices eso, madre?-pregunta Gekko.

-Sé que quieres meterte en el ejército porque tu padre fue un guerrero muy reconocido. Pero…creo que él no quería que siguieras sus pasos, sólo que fueras un hombre de provecho…

-Madre, esto lo hago porque es lo quiero hacer…

Aprieto mis manos contra la ropa de Gekkomaru ¿Cómo osa decir eso? Sin pensármelo demasiado clavo mis uñas en su piel escuchando como ahoga un gemido de dolor ante mí acción. Se lo tiene merecido. Él no quiere ser soldado porque quiera, lo hace para aparentar, porque es lo que en el fondo todos quieren y él se siente presionado.

-¿Gekkomaru? ¿Te pasa algo, cielo?-pregunta Oshizu, supongo que se ha dado cuenta de la cara que está poniendo Gekko por clavarle las uñas.

-N-Nada…es sólo que me ha dado un tirón en la pierna-se excusa, imagino que está sonriendo entre dientes aguantando el dolor. Debo reconocerlo, sabe mantener el tipo.

-Hijo…-escucho la voz dubitativa de Oshizu, con aquel tono dulzón y de falsa maternidad que siempre impregna en él-…hay algo que quiero contarte.

-Tú dirás, madre-la anima Gekko pellizcándome en el dorso de la mano ¡Ay! Eso duele, pero dispuesto a no hacer ningún sonido por mi orgullo me muerdo el labio inferior aguantando cualquier maldición que quiera salir de mi garganta.

-Quiero que te enteres por mí antes de que te enteres por cualquier otra persona, o que lo oigas en alguna parte.-uy…no sé porque he sentido que ha dicho eso refiriéndose a mi.-He ido al burdel donde trabaja Mikaela-kun.

¡SU MALDITA MADRE!

-¡¿QUÉ?!-oigo gritar a Gekko apretando ahora sus propios puños en las mangas de mi ropa mientras yo no puedo evitar sentir que el corazón se me encoje y me quedo rígido como una piedra.

¡¿Es que esta mujer es estúpida o qué?! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre contarle eso a su hijo?! ¡¿No se da cuenta del lío que me va a meter con Gekko diciendo esas cosas?!

-¡¿Qué narices hacías tú en un lugar así, madre?!-cuestiona de nuevo Gekko, imagino que mirando a Oshizu con enfado y reproche. Seguro que está pensando lo mismo que yo he pensado antes: En lo poco que le ha durado el luto por Yasha, solo tres años ¡Tsk! No voy a restregárselo por la cara, pero espero que después de esto Gekko se dé cuenta de una vez a la maldita mujer que tiene como adorada madre.

-Tranquilo, no he ido a buscar nada indecente en ese lugar.-le asegura Oshizu sin variar su tono de voz-Sólo he ido porque quería ver a Mikaela-kun.

-¡Pero ¿estás loca?!-volvió a reclamar Gekko-¡¿Y si te llega ver alguien qué?!

-¡¿Crees que me hubiera importado mi honor cuando uno de mis hijos está ahí dentro y yo no puedo hacer nada por ayudarlo?!

¿Uno de sus hijos…? ¿Vuelve con el teatrillo de siempre?

-Madre…

-Lo siento, Gekkomaru…-se disculpa ella con un suspiro-Únicamente he ido porque intentaba hacer volver con nosotros a Mikaela-kun.

-¿Eh…? ¿Fuiste para hacerle volver?-escucho como Gekko pregunta con un tono sorprendido. Oshizu no dice nada pero puedo escuchar un sonido que sale de su garganta, supongo que está asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Pensaba…pensaba que él terminaría volviendo con nosotros, de verdad lo pensé-su voz se quiebra en ese momento.

-Madre, cálmate-de repente siento un frío desolador cuando Gekko suelta mis muñecas para sacarlas de la colcha…¿está sosteniendo las manos de Oshizu?...-Dime ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho?

-Lo de siempre. Mikaela-kun no me tiene ningún aprecio y no escucha nada de lo que le digo.

-¿No ha querido escucharte?

-No…y le he insistido, pero su desprecio hacia mí prevalece lo suficiente para que prefiera vivir como vive a volver con nosotros.

Sigo escuchando lo que están diciendo, sin embargo, no soy capaz de desviar mi atención del frío que siento en mis muñecas ¿Cómo se le hace tan fácil a Gekko hacer eso? ¿Cómo puede soltar mi mano con esa facilidad?

-¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho, exactamente…?-escucho la voz dubitativa de Gekkomaru al hacer esa pregunta.

-No estoy muy segura de cómo interpretar lo que me ha dicho…-susurra ella con voz suave.-Me dejó bien claro que no quería nada de lo que podía ofrecerle, ni siquiera quiere que le dé al menos un techo decente donde dormir. Pero…me dijo algo que me ha dejado muy intrigada y preocupada.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Mikaela-kun…-hizo una pausa antes de seguir-…él me dijo que tú eras suyo, Gekkomaru.

Silencio. Frío y tenso silencio se acaba de formar en la habitación. Sorprendentemente, no me afectó que le dijera a Gekko eso, el frío aún me invade y me siento insensibilizado de cualquier cosa que pueda decirle.

-¿Q…qué…?-musita mi castaño con la voz quedada.

-Hijo, creo que a lo mejor me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman, pero como madre tuya que soy tengo el deber de preguntártelo. ¿Has estado viéndote con Mikaela-kun?

Otro silencio más. Esta vez sí que me llama la atención al sentir las manos de Gekko temblar ante aquella pregunta, sin pensármelo, uso las mías para tomar sus piernas con suavidad para darle algo de apoyo ya que no puedo sostener sus manos. Tranquilo, mi dulce niño, estoy contigo.

-…S…sí…-¿le ha dicho que sí? ¡Gekko! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-Ya veo…-susurra Oshizu, y otra vez otro silencio más…si a esta mujer se le ocurre decirle algo a Gekko juro que salgo de debajo de las sábanas y le corto el cuello.-Y ahora os lleváis bien ¿verdad?

-B…bueno…no se puede decir que nos llevemos mal…-susurra Gekko con un tono de voz que interpreto como que siente vergüenza.-Acaso…¿te molesta que siga viéndole?

-¡En absoluto!-¿uh? Esa contestación fue rápida e inesperada-De hecho, me alivia ver que ahora al menos Mikaela-kun ha dejado de odiar a uno de los dos.

-Mika no te odia, madre. Eso solo que él…

-Déjalo, Gekkomaru…-le detiene con su tono de voz maternal-Hace tiempo que tengo aceptado que Mikaela-kun no es capaz de pensar en mi de otra forma.

-Madre…-le escucho susurrar a Gekko.

-Pero lo que quiero saber es…¿Mikaela-kun te trata bien…?-¿acaso se atreve a dudar de mi trato hacia Gekko? ¡Mejor lo trataría si no estuviera ella metiendo las narices!

-¿Hm? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de si me trata bien?

-Pues….-pareció dudar un momento de lo que iba a decir.-Mikaela-kun…no te pega ni te amenaza ¿verdad?

Y aquí vamos de nuevo con otro silencio que nos ha afectado tanto a Gekko como a mí por igual. Pero esta mujer…¿Qué mierda se ha creído que soy? ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar que yo podría hacerle daño a Gekkomaru?! ¡¿Esta tonta o es retrasada?!

-Madre…¿estamos hablando del mismo Mika?-escucho cuestionar a mi niño notando que en su tono de voz estaba preguntando de forma sutil si le estaba tomando el pelo-Mika no podría hacerme daño ni aunque quisiera, ya sabes que soy un chico fuerte y antes de que intentase algo contra mí ya estaría en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor y suplicando porque le deje marchar.

…

¿En serio, Gekko? ¡¿En serio has dicho eso…?!

-Ya, entiendo lo que quieres decir, Gekkomaru-escucho la voz de Oshizu cuyo tono de voz deja ver claramente que no le convence nada lo que le ha dicho su hijo.-Pero…es que me dejó demasiado preocupada cuando me dijo que no quería nada de mí, y que tú eras suyo.

-Bah…ya sabes que Mika es mucho de boquilla. Perro ladrador poco morde…DOOOOR-le hago gritar al darle un mordisco en uno de sus muslos para hacerle callar ¿es que habla de esa manera de mí cuando no estoy delante? ¡Será descarado!

-¿Gekkomaru? ¿Qué te ha pasado?-se apresura en preguntar Oshizu tras ese grito que le he hecho dar a su hijo.

-N…nada…otro tirón…-le escucho gemir seguramente aguantándose más quejidos de dolor, pero entonces me toca a mí aguantar un grito que quiere salir de mi boca cuando los dedos de mi niño se me pone en la nuca convirtiéndolo en un puño para tirar de mi pelo. ¡Maldición! ¡Eso duele!

-¿Otro…? Creo que entrenas demasiado, Gekkomaru, a ver si mañana no vas a poder moverte.

-Tranquila, madre, ya sabes cómo soy, jejejeje-deja salir una risa tranquilizadora que no tiene nada que ver con la fuerza que está aplicando para tirarme del pelo…en cuanto te pille, Gekko…

-Pero volviendo al tema, hijo…-prosigue Oshizu haciendo que Gekko me suelte el pelo para volver a prestarle atención.-Sabes muy bien que a pesar de todo, considero a Mikaela-kun como un verdadero hijo y que lo amo como tal…pero necesito que tú tengas cuidado con él de ahora en adelante.

¿Cuidado conmigo? ¿Qué ha querido decir esta mujer? ¡Cuidado debería tener contigo, porque conmigo estaría más feliz que bajo tu yugo! ¡Bruja!

-¿Cuidado? ¿De Mika? ¡Pero si es un remilgado!-se carcajea Gekko mientras yo pongo los ojos en blanco…se están rifando unas tortas y de momento se está llevando todas las papeletas.

-Gekko…ten cuidado con él-y le sigue insistiendo pero ¿Por qué narices le está diciendo esto?-Tu aún…aún no eres capaz de ver lo que hay en el corazón de Mikaela-kun….

-Creo, madre, que soy el que mejor puede saber qué hay en el corazón de Mika…-susurró casi como si fuera a mí a quien se dirigía. Siento un rubor en mis mejillas y, dejándome llevar por aquella cálida sensación que me está embargando, acomodo mi cabeza en sus piernas en un acto cariñoso.

-Gekkomaru…-la voz de Oshizu de nuevo estropea el cálido ambiente en el que me estaba sumergiendo con Gekko y abro los ojos escuchándola.-Mikaela-kun también empezó diciendo que Yasha era suyo…

…

…no tiene nada que ver…

No tiene nada que ver lo que quise dar a ver en ese entonces con lo que tengo con Gekkomaru. No se pueden ni comparar. Espero que esto no confunda a Gekko, ya tuvimos la charla donde le dejé bien claro que él no era el reemplazo de su padre para mí.

-Madre creo que la situación no es la misma que con mi padre.-contesta Gekko, al parecer ha coincidido con lo que estaba pensando.

-Por eso digo que aún no eres capaz de ver el corazón de Mikaela-kun-vuelve a decir eso…-Escucha bien, hijo, no te voy a prohibir que sigas viendo a Mikaela-kun, de hecho me alegra que él confíe en ti, tal vez puedas ayudarle a encauzar su vida ya que a mí no me escucha. Pero soy tu madre, y he visto cosas en él que tú, por lo joven que eres, no eres capaz de ver. Mikaela-kun no ha sido amado en condiciones ni tampoco sabe amar de la forma correcta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso…?

-Mika tiene un concepto equivocado de lo que significa querer a alguien…es algo difícil de comprender porque tú nos has tenido a tu padre y a mí siempre contigo, y a pesar de que tu padre ya nos ha dejado me sigues teniendo a mí. Pero para alguien como Mikaela-kun que no ha conocido más que el rechazo y el abandono, encontrar alguien quien le quiera y que él quiera le hace perder el control y aferrarse a esa persona.

-¿Pero eso no es algo bueno? Digo, querer estar con alguien que te aprecia y a quien tú aprecias es algo normal ¿no? Yo al menos estaría contento de tener a alguien así para mí.

-No en el caso de Mikaela-kun.-Oshizu…no sigas por ahí…no se te ocurra…-Él ama de forma asfixiante porque vive aterrado de que el poco amor que recibe le sea arrebatado. Ya lo comprobé por la forma en la que se comportaba de pequeño con Yasha y su reacción ante su muerte…

-Madre…

-Por eso, ten cuidado, hijo mío-le susurra y mis oídos detectan el sonido de un beso-Tu padre ya no está entre nosotros, y ahora el único hombre de mi vida eres tú. Yo quiero que crezcas y seas feliz, y no quiero que lo que hagas ahora que eres joven te marque de mala forma en tu futuro.

De nuevo otro silencio, pero no soy capaz de ver qué es lo que están haciendo, las sabanas no se mueven ni tampoco siento movimiento en Gekko.

-Lo tendré, madre…-escucho entonces.

-Eso me deja más tranquila…-comenta Oshizu con aquel tono maternal antes de volverse a escuchar el sonido de un beso-Ahora te dejo descansar, Gekkomaru.

-Buenas noches, madre, descansa tú también-fue lo último que dijo Gekko antes de que se pudiera escuchar la puerta corrediza abrirse y a los pocos segundos cerrarse, dejando claro que Oshizu había abandonado la habitación para irse a la suya.

-Aaah…-le escucho suspirar a Gekko antes de apartar las sábanas dejando que un ligero frío se me apoderase luego de haberme acostumbrado a su calor corporal.-Venga, incorpórate, ya se ha ido.

-¿Y eso por qué? Estoy bastante cómodo aquí, y además, se estaba muy calentito-bromeo mirándole de forma pícara al mismo tiempo que paso de forma provocativa mi lengua por uno de sus muslos.

¡PLAC!

-¡AAAAUCHS!-aúllo de dolor al sentir semejante porrazo contra el suelo-E…eso no era necesario, Gekko, sólo estaba bromeando.

-¡Si es que te lo ganas tú solo, idiota!-me regaña mostrándome su faceta enfadada y avergonzada. Si es que parece que me pida a gritos que le moleste…-Oye ¿es cierto lo que ha dicho mi madre?

-¿Hm? ¿A qué te refieres?-me hago el tonto ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado y mirándole con curiosidad.

-Sabes perfectamente a qué me estoy refiriendo, Mika-me dice con voz de advertencia mirándome de forma dura.-Ella fue al burdel donde trabajas, jugándose su dignidad y honor, para que tú pudieras volver a casa con nosotros. Ella no ha podido convencerte, así que tengo que preguntártelo yo….¿por qué mierdas eres tan terco como para seguir viviendo así en vez de volver a casa?

-Gekko…

-Mi madre te abre las puertas de nuestra casa para liberarte de ese trabajo y conseguir que la gente vuelva a respetarte.

-Gekko, no puedes entenderlo por lo que veo-suspiro algo cansado de todo esto.

-¡Pues claro que no lo entiendo! ¡Así que explícamelo de una vez para que pueda hacerlo, idiota! ¡¿Tanto te repugna mi madre que no quieres ni pisar la casa donde estoy yo?!

Me quedo mirándolo con tranquilidad, su tono de voz y su enfado no me intimidan en absoluto. No lo hacen, y eso que Gekko cuando se enfada puede dar mucho miedo, pero esta vez no puedo permitirme el sentirme mal ante él. No en mi posición.

-Gekko, aunque tiene algo que ver, que tu madre me desagrade, no es el motivo total de que no quiera volver a formar parte de esta familia…-le aclaro con toda la calma que puedo mirándole a los ojos para que vea que me tomo en serio esta conversación.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-¿Qué por qué?-repito la pregunta como si me hubieran contado un chiste malo-Gekko…no quiero volver a ser tu hermano.

-¿Q…ué…?-le escucho musitar muy bajo, apreciando como sus ojos se vuelven un par de puntos de lo dilatados que estaban ¿tanto le sorprende que le diga esto?-P…pero…¿por qué? Mika, siempre dices que me quieres…¿Por qué no….? ¡¿Por qué no quieres volver a ser mi hermano?!

-Sin duda, Gekko, eres tonto con avaricia-suspiro mirándole con una sonrisa nostálgica mientras acerco mi mano a su cara para acariciarle. Sin embargo, me sorprendo cuando de un manotazo rechaza mi contacto.

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Es que incluso en momentos así sólo sabes burlarte de mí?!-me reprocha mirándome más enfadado que antes.-¿Cómo puedes quedarte mirándome con esa cara cuando siempre me dices que me quieres pero ahora me sueltas con que no quieres volver a ser mi hermano? ¿O es que el que me digas que me quieres es solo…una mentira?

¡Jamás!

-Gekko,-pronuncio su nombre sintiéndome ofendido por lo que acaba de cuestionarme-jamás dudes de lo que siento por ti, si no quiero ser tu hermano ya deberías imaginarte el porqué es.

-¡Mika!

Entonces tomo su rostro con ambas manos y conecto nuestras miradas al mismo tiempo que le acaricio un pómulo con pulgar. No…Gekko, por favor, no me mires de esa manera, no con esa frustración…

-Mi dulce niño…-pronuncio esas tres palabras con toda la dulzura que puedo cargar, suavizando mi mirada para trasmitirle un poco de tranquilidad-…sé que quieres que vuelva a ser tu hermano porque deseas una mejor vida para mí. Quieres que vuelva a tener el honor que me quitaron, y que la gente deje de humillarme, que pueda tener un futuro digno y honrado, y no esta condena miserable…entiendo por qué lo haces, y eso te hace grande y me hace quererte más.-veo como intenta desviar la mirada pero le alzo un poco la cara para volver a conectar nuestras miradas. No quiero que dejes de mirarme, Gekko. Mírame. No dejes de hacerlo. Mírame.-Pero…tu método de ayudarme no vale lo que cuesta, Gekkomaru.

-Mika…

-Nosotros ya no podemos volver a vernos como hermanos…-prosigo juntando su frente con la mía-Ninguno de los dos puede volver a mirar al otro con ojos distintos a los de un amante, y si vuelvo a ser tu hermano…cada toque-musito sin dejar de tocar su pómulo con mi pulgar-…cada beso…-susurro dándole un suave beso en su frente antes de volver a juntarla con la mía.-cada palabra…-digo esto en voz baja.-…cada gesto…-indico usando mi mano para deslizarla por su piel y tomar la suya en un suave apretón-Todo esto estará prohibido para nosotros-sentencio viendo como mi niño abre los ojos como si le hubiera hecho darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.-El hilo del destino ya nos ha hecho cruzar esa línea y nos es imposible volver atrás ahora.

-Pero quiero salvarte, Mika…-me susurra Gekko bajando la mirada y apretando sus dientes con fuerza. No, no sufras de este modo por mí, Gekko, no merece la pena.-Quiero salvarte. Quiero sacarte de ese lugar. Ser tu hermano es un precio justo con tal de que tu…

-No, no lo es…-le susurro volviendo a besar su frente con dulzura.-Gekko, yo prefiero vivir ahora tal cual con tal de proteger lo que tenemos. No te preocupes tanto por salvarme. Lo único que quiero es que…nunca sueltes mi mano-le pido mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas, y justo entonces alzo la mirada para encontrarme con los ojos brillantes de Gekkomaru sintiendo inmediatamente el familiar deseo de besarlo.

Me acerco sin dudarlo, pero lo hago tan rápido que mi pobre niño se sobresalta y cae de espalda al suelo quedándose apoyado en sus brazos mientras que yo le he seguido para estar todo lo cerca posible de su rostro.

-Prométemelo.-le susurro contra su boca sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos castaños que no me pierden de vista.-Prométeme, Gekkomaru, que pase lo que pase, sin importar nada, jamás soltarás mi mano.

-Mika…-susurra con voz suave y quedada.

-Prométemelo.-le repito esta vez casi con tono de ruego, necesito oírlo. Entonces siento su cálida mano posándose en mi mejilla derecha. Cuando vuelvo a fijarme en él está sonriendo con un evidente rubor adornándole la cara y mirándome de la forma más magnifica que jamás haya presenciado.

-Te lo prometo, Mika.-me susurra con una voz suave y dulce, que rara vez utiliza.

Con ello, mis emociones se desbocaron y corto la distancia que nos separa.

Mi dulce niño…siempre mío.

-Gekko- susurro al tiempo que coloco mi mano derecha en su mejilla, quisiera que se diera cuenta de cuánto es lo que le necesito, tanto que esa promesa no es suficiente para mí, por lo mismo decido complementarla-. Gekko- vuelvo a repetir aunque esta vez llevando mi mano izquierda hasta alcanzar la de mi castaño, la cual tomé con suavidad y llevé hasta mi boca para dejarle un casto beso-, esta promesa será para toda la eternidad- agrego con seriedad.

-Sí…- me responde con seguridad mientras un ligero rubor comienza a adornar su cara.

Cada vez que miro este escenario todavía me pregunto hasta que punto le llegaste a tomar peso a lo que me prometiste. Seguro que jamás te imaginaste que algún día lograría superar a la muerte y me volvería eterno. Y a pesar del tiempo, de los años, de los siglos que ya he contado en esta existencia, sigo llevando esta promesa a cabo…

Porque sé que en algún momento nos volveremos a encontrar y retomaremos lo que dejamos pendiente. Porque yo….siempre te encontraré….

Volviendo a lo que sucede, Gekko sigue sin decir nada. Yo lo miro y él me mira, disfrutamos del silencio y la tranquilidad que gozábamos antes Oshizu la arruinara.

-Oye, Mika- me susurra desviando levemente su mirada al suelo con lo que me parece ser un deje de timidez-, podrías… ¿Podrías cerrar los ojos un momento y contar hasta tres?

-Vaya petición tan extraña- le hago saber lo que pienso-. Pero cómo eres tú lo haré encantado- le afirmo confiado y con calma cierro mis ojos.

-¿No ves nada?- me pregunta Gekko.

-Que no, no veo nada.

-Ahora cuenta hasta tres- me pide y yo sólo sonrío infantilmente, no puedo esperar a saber qué hará.

-Muy bien- dijo totalmente tranquilo y comienzo a contar-. Uno… dos… treeeeeee…

¡¿PERO QUÉ DIANTRES…?!

¡AUCH!. ¡MIS MEJILLAS!. ¡GEKKO, EL MUY MALDITO, ME ESTÁ PELLIZCANDO LAS MEJILLAS A TRAICIÓN!.

¡SI NO LO QUITO CUANTO ANTES, ACABARÉ GRITANDO Y OSHIZU SABRÁ QUE ESTOY AQUÍ!

-¡Gekko!. ¡Quita!- le reclamo tan bajo como puedo al tiempo que lo empujo para que se aleje de mí-. ¡Eso me ha dolido, imbécil!. ¡¿Es que quieres que tu madre y todo el pueblo se enteren que estoy aquí?!- le digo enfadado porque de verdad que me ha molestado mucho lo que ha hecho.

-¡Te lo tenías merecido, idiota!- me reclama también tratando de no levantar demasiado la voz.

-¡¿Y por qué me merecía esto?!- le exijo saber al tiempo que gateo sólo un poco para acercarme y poder escucharnos mejor.

-¡Pues por los pellizcos que me diste antes cuando trataba de salvarte el pellejo!. ¡No te creas que me he olvidado de eso!- me dice acercando su enfurecida cara a la mía, tan cerca que nuestras narices casi se rozaban.

-¡Pero tú también me pellizcaste a mí, joder!- sigo despotricando sin poder controlar mi humor, es que de verdad me ha dejado muy mal sabor lo que hizo cuando estaba completamente confiado.

-¡Pero encima tú me mordiste!. ¡Y todavía tengo resentido!- exclama tan enojado como yo, quizás peor.

-Pues si tu idea era dejarme resentido algo para estar a mano, te aviso que ya lo conseguiste- trato de calmarme al tiempo que me sobo las mejillas para que entienda que no le miento. ¡Aun me duelen!-. En fin- suspiro pesadamente para tranquilizarme y una vez lo logro sólo digo sin rodeos-, ¿continuamos en lo que nos quedamos?

-¿Eh?. ¿Continuar?- me cuestiona observándome con inquietud, lo veo entonces voltear a ver la puerta corrediza que está detrás suyo-. ¿Quieres seguir a pesar que mi madre está en casa?- Gekko, no te arrepientas ahora, cuando estábamos tan cerca…

-No tiene por qué enterarse, no sabe que estoy aquí- le digo juguetonamente para tratar de calmarle mientras me acerco posando mis manos en sus hombros, pero no da resultados. Gekko da claras muestras de empezar a vacilar cuando le siento temblar.

-¿Pero… y si nos escucha?. ¿O viene a ver si ya me he quedado dormido?- cuestiona nervioso.

¡Maldita sea!. ¿Por qué Oshizu y su asquerosa presencia tiene que arruinarme incluso esto?

-Seremos silenciosos. No daremos sospechas- insisto esta vez acercándome para morder su cuello donde ya me sé para hacerle olvidar. Pero…

-Mika…- le escucho gruñir como si tratara de aguantar, por ello coloco más esfuerzo en mi trabajo y comienzo a lamer nuevamente por el flanco de su cuello, sin embargo…-. ¡Mika!. ¡Ya basta!- me reclama apartándome tanto como el largo de sus brazos pudiera conseguirlo-. No puedo…- empieza a decirme con un semblante serio-… No puedo seguir si mi madre está en casa, y no quiero darte más problemas de los que ya tienes si se entera que estás aquí. Por eso… creo que…- no… ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a decir lo que creo!. ¡Gekko, por lo que más quieras, cállate y deja de hablar!-… creo que lo mejor será… que continuemos en otra ocasión. ¿Vale?

-No…- susurro tan bajo que creo que no me ha escuchado.

-¿Qué has dicho, Mika?

-¡DE NINGUNA FORMA!- reclamo furioso, tanto que viéndolo ahora después de tanto tiempo, reconozco que quizás alcé bastante la voz. Fue un milagro que Oshizu no me hubiese escuchado, más aún después de lo que siguió. Sin siquiera meditarlo tomé a Gekko por los hombros sin nada de recato, le oí quejarse por lo bajo cuando enterraba bruscamente mis dedos, y un segundo después lo empujé al suelo haciéndole caer de espaldas pesadamente.

-¡Ah, Mika…!- me dice tratando de aguantar el daño.

-¡Ya llegamos demasiado lejos!. ¡Por nada permitiré que me dejes ahora!- le reclamó estando totalmente fuera de mí.

-¿Mi… Mika?- musita en un tono agudo que me hace espabilar, es entonces cuando recién me percato de la expresión de miedo que tiene Gekko-. ¡Quítate!- me reclama mandándome un rodillazo al estómago.

-¡Ahhh!- me quejo al tiempo que me aparto y me cubro con las manos la zona donde está doliendo, gruño un poco en el proceso para tratar de aguantar cualquier exclamación de dolor que quiera salir de mi boca-. ¡Maldita sea, Gekko!. ¿Qué preten…?. ¿Eh?- hasta ahí quedaron mis palabras cuando noté algo que me partió el alma: Gekko se había incorporado sentándose en el suelo, sólo para después empezar echase hacia atrás y alejarse de mí-. ¿Gekko?- le llamo sin entender lo que está pasando, o al menos no estoy del todo consciente del por qué lo hace, hasta que me viene la idea de quitarme las manos del estómago y observarlas, entonces empiezo a rememorar lo último que he hecho y junto con ello mi actitud. Un temor empieza a invadirme cuando recuerdo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza segundos atrás: Estaba dispuesto a forzar a Gekko si era necesario, sin importarme lo que pasara. ¡No puedo creer que realmente estuve a punto de hacer aquello!-. Yo…- musito de la confusión, me he quedado sin palabras, no sabía qué decir.

¡Había perdido el control!. ¡Jamás me había pasado esto antes, ni siquiera con mis clientes más irritantes!. Nunca, jamás, sin importar la situación siempre mantenía todo bajo control, siempre seguro de lo que hacía, siempre profesional ante todo. Por ello no sé definir el arrebato que tuve ahora, estaba seguro que si Gekko no me hubiese alejado quizás yo habría sido capaz de forzarle a lo bruto. ¡Ni siquiera puedo hacerme a la idea de lo que estuve a punto de hacer!. Lo último que quiero es asustar o lastimar a mi niño con algo que debería ser correspondido y disfrutado por ambos. ¿Cómo fue que de repente la línea entre nuestro amor y mi necesidad se volvió tan delgada que todo me dio lo mismo aunque fuera por unos segundos?

-Mika…- escucho que Gekko me llama, pero estoy tan absorto mirando mis manos que casi me parece oírle como un eco lejano-. Mika- vuelvo a escuchar y esta vez vuelvo a la realidad cuando siento los dedos de mi castaño pasando por mis mejillas como si estuviera limpiándolas, entonces me doy cuenta que siento húmedo cuando frota sus yemas contra la piel de mi rostro y concluyo que he debido soltar unas lágrimas cuando estaba perdido en mis cavilaciones-. Mika, estás llorando- me confirma lo que ya me temía.

-¡No te acerques!- le pido ahora siendo yo el que retrocede.

-Pero Mika…

-¡No!- le interrumpo apenas le veo hacer el amago de acercarse-. ¡No quiero que te acerques!. ¡Te lastimaré y no quiero hacer eso!

-¿Pero qué te pasa ahora?- me cuestiona como si fuera un reclamo.

-Tienes razón- le digo mientras me abrazo tratando de cobijarme a mí mismo-. Será mejor continuar otro día…- trato de sonreír al decirlo pero nuevas lágrimas me traicionan-. Será… será mejor que me vaya…

-¡Espera!- me detiene tomándome de la manga cuando hacía el amago de ponerme en pie.

-¡Suéltame Gekko!. ¡Tengo que irme!- le digo tratando de no mirarlo, no quiero que me siga viendo así de débil.

-¿Cómo quieres que te deje ir con la cara que tienes?- me cuestiona en tono de reclamo-. Mika, cálmate. Por favor- me pide volviendo a tirar un poco de mi manga incitando a que vuelva a sentarme, lo cual hago pero quedando de espaldas a él. Después de lo que pasó no me siento capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no me dejas ir?- le pregunto bajando mi cabeza un poco porque ya no puedo soportar la vergüenza de recordar mi acto-. Casi te lastimo, casi te fuerzo…- empiezo a decir y siento como las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas hasta acumularse en mi mentón desde el cual, al no tener más camino por delante, comienzan a gotear-. Si me quedo puede que vuelva a hacerlo, porque estoy desesperado… desesperado porque no quiero alargar esto… desesperado porque tengo el temor de perderte… desesperado porque quiero sentir que me perteneces y que yo te pertenezco, tanto que ya no pude contenerme y por un momento me cegó el egoísmo de conseguir una satisfacción para mí mismo… sin pensar en lo que tú querías. ¿Es que no te importa que se quede contigo alguien que estuvo a punto de lastimarte por mero egoísmo y satisfacción personal?

Entonces no puedo más y comienzo a sollozar en silencio. No sé por qué confesé todo lo que pasó por mi cabeza, creo que lo hice porque por un lado quería que Gekko me dejara partir y temía que si le decía la verdad quizás me soltaría, y antes de irme prometeríamos hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, luego le daríamos tiempo al tiempo hasta que, quizás en quién sabe cuánto, pudiéramos retomar todo cuando nos sintiésemos listos de intentarlo nuevamente. No obstante…

Gekko se acercó hasta mi espalda y me abrazó desde atrás.

Podía sentir su calor y, contrario a los temores que tenía si llegaba a acercarse, no perdí el control esta vez. Es más, abrí los ojos sorprendido de estar sintiendo esta agradable muestra de afecto que me cobijaba, mis lágrimas comenzaron a amainar un poco.

-Tranquilo- me susurró con total calma, completamente diferente al miedo que le observé instantes atrás-. Todo está bien, Mika. No pasó nada grave y no estoy herido- me dice en un tono que asimilo que debe estar sonriendo-. Es sólo que me has pillado con la guardia baja, ya verás que a la próxima no te será tan fácil sorprenderme.

Je, no puedo evitar sonreír un poco al escucharle como si lo de antes hubiera sido un simple combate de juego o de entrenamiento. Mas no soy capaz de obviar la realidad, yo sé lo que pasó y nada me convencerá de lo contrario. Porque no fue un juego, porque casi lastimo a la persona que más quiero en mi arruinada vida.

-Gekko, no te engañes- le susurro con voz acongojada-. Ya sabes lo que pasó, por lo mismo no es buena idea que me retengas. ¿Qué tal si pierdo el control otra vez?. ¿Y si te daño?

-Hombre, que sólo fue un golpe en el suelo. Ni que fuera la primera vez que me doy de espaldas contra el suelo- lo sentí reír un poco al final su oración. ¿Cómo puede estar tranquilo después de lo que ha sucedido?-. Bueno, aunque también admito que casi creí que se me iba a partir la cabeza cuando impacté con tu empujón. ¡Eso si que ha sido doloroso!- se quejó gruñendo un poco-. Si es que a veces puedes llegar a ser muy bruto, Mikaela idiota- agrega divertido y, por mera reacción, también sonrío aunque más por obligarme a hacerlo ya que la angustia sigue sin abandonarme.

-Gekko- le digo para llamar su atención-, si sigues hablando y diciendo todas esas malas excusas para hacerme sentir mejor, no sabré si reírme o sentir pena por ti.

-Mika- me susurra esta vez pero en un tono que distingo que se ha molestado-, no olvides que Tsukiyomi no está muy lejos, te lo recuerdo por si tienes intenciones de burlarte de mí otra vez- me advierte con un deje travieso.

Por Dios, Gekko. En serio… ¿Qué hice para merecerte?. Seguro que cualquiera en tu lugar ya me habría echado de aquí hace rato o como mínimo me haría sentir el ser más ruin de la Tierra. Mas tú sigues abrazado a mi espalda y tratándome como siempre, como si de verdad nada hubiera cambiado entre nosotros. Como si todo siguiera tal y como siempre.

-Lo siento…- sale entonces de mi boca.

-¿Y esa disculpa a qué viene?- le escucho decir confundido.

-Por todo…

-¿Todo qué?. No te entiendo…

No dijo nada más, se calló por completo cuando notó que le quitaba sus brazos de mí para voltear a verle. Mejor dicho, sólo voltear. Mi vista seguía pegada al suelo de lo avergonzado que estaba de mirarle a la cara.

-Es una disculpa porque no he sabido cómo tratarte- empiezo diciendo-. Gekko, sé que aunque no nos guste tocar el tema, yo sé que sabes y estás consciente que he tenido muchos clientes, pero lo que nunca te había revelado antes es que ninguno es igual a otro: Todos son distintos y con distintas formas de proceder; y aunque haya adquirido experiencia en seducir y cortejar a cada cliente, sin importar si es nuevo o habitual, sucede que…- detengo por un segundo mis palabras porque la garganta se me ha hecho un nudo de confesar esto, por lo que me doy unos segundos de silencio para tomar fuerzas y continuar con lo que quiero decir-… sucede que tú… que tú no eres uno de mis clientes. No, tú Gekko, jamás podría ser un cliente por mucho que me haga a la idea. Tratarte como a uno de mis clientes sería para mí como rebajarte a ser alguien a quien sólo finjo un momento que ha pagado para que le haga sentir a gusto, sin embargo…- y otra pausa, siento que en algún momento se me cortará el aire de tanto nudo que se me hace-… sin embargo, casi te trato peor que a uno de ellos. Si te soy honesto, debo decir que me he mostrado tan torpe como nunca lo había sido; no he podido evitar vacilarte o hacerte bromas cada vez que pude aún si el momento era muy íntimo, si alguna vez me atrevo a hacer algo así en mi trabajo creo que perdería mi empleo en menos tiempo del que tardo en decir mi nombre- me atrevo a reírme un poco de mí antes de proseguir-. La verdad, es que comparado con lo que vivo cada día en el burdel, esto ha sido muy diferente. Contigo todo es tan inocente de una manera que me parece hasta surrealista, casi como si fuera un sueño del cual no quiero despertar. De verdad no quiero que esto se termine, creo que por lo mismo estaba dispuesto a seguir sin importar las consecuencias, aún si tú ya no querías hacerlo.

Larga disculpa, tanto que ya empezaba a extrañar la voz de Gekko.

-Arg, Mika. ¿Por qué parece que te gusta complicarlo todo?. A veces me pregunto si lo haces por ponerme a prueba o algo- le escucho suspirar con pesadez, entonces siento como sus manos me toman ambas mejillas para obligarme a subir la mirada y verle directo a los ojos, algo que no quería hacer, ya que tan sólo hicimos contacto quería salir huyendo de ahí cuando vi esa mirada de decisión que tan bien conozco, la que heredó de Yasha.

-Gekko, no…- le musito para hacerle entender que me suelte. De verdad que me incomoda que me esté viendo, es tanta la vergüenza que siento que ya no puedo soportarlo.

-Dímelo a la cara Mika- me pide con seriedad-. ¿De verdad hacer esto conmigo es como un sueño para ti?- quiero mirar a otro lado porque la angustia me supera, pero mi niño me sostiene tan firme que me lo impide. ¡Argh, ya no quiero esto!-. ¡Mika, responde!- me ordena con ímpetu y yo no puedo hacer más que sólo mover la cabeza a modo de afirmación porque ya ni me atrevo a seguir hablando si él me sigue viendo así.

Un tenso silencio se apodera del ambiente y finalmente Gekko me suelta para cruzarse de brazos, yo aprovecho mi libertad para volver a bajar la mirada al piso.

-Bueno, ya no se le puede hacer nada- le escucho suspirar pesado otra vez-. Si esto es así de importante para ti como has dicho, ahora puedo entender mejor el por qué insistías tanto con hacer esto. Así que…- entonces siento como la mano de Gekko se ha estirado para tomar la mía-… vamos a continuar donde lo dejamos.

-¡¿Qué?!- reclamó de inmediato sin creerme lo que sucede. ¿Es que Gekko no ha puesto atención a nada de lo que dije?. ¡A veces en momentos como estos es cuando quisiera molerlo a golpes!-. ¡Ni hablar!. ¡No haremos nada!- le recalco cerrando mis ojos con fuerza para darle énfasis a mis palabras.

-¡Pero si acabas de decir que…!

-¡Y un cuerno!- le interrumpo-. Sólo te dije lo que sentía y ya te dije lo que pasó. De ningún modo seguiré porque no quiero hacer algo que te lastime ni perder el control de mí mismo otra vez.

-¡Pues vamos a seguir te guste o no porque ahora sé cuán importante es para ti!- me reclama.

-¡Gekko, este no es un buen momento para hacerse el cabeza dura!. ¡Entiende que ya no puedo seguir!- quiero que entienda, en serio que quiero; pero una parte de mí también quiere que Gekko siga en su obstinación y no deje pasar esto.

-¡Pues si tú no sigues entonces seguiré yo!- habla decidido y antes de darme cuenta…

-¿Eh?- Gekko se había acercado, tomó ambos extremos de mi kimono y lo abrió de golpe sin ningún problema ya que hacía rato había perdido el obi que lo mantenía firme, dejando a completa vista mi cuerpo-. ¡Gekko!. ¿Qué haces?- le reclamo confundido.

-¡Eh!- le escucho musitar de sorpresa-. ¿Por qué no traes puesto el fundoshi?

Je, tengo que controlarme para no reír de los nervios. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que no me puse el fundoshi cuando escapé del burdel, por lo que mi cuerpo está completamente desnudo por debajo del kimono.

-Bueno- empiezo a explicarme y seguramente ruborizándome de la vergüenza de tener que confesar-, se supone que esta noche trabajaba y no tenía planes de pasarme por aquí. Y cuando trabajo no suelo llevar fundoshi ya que las políticas del burdel exigen no llevarlo porque es más bien una molestia y sólo retrasa el proceso… o eso me dijeron- ¡Por Dios!. ¿De verdad lo dije?. ¡Por favor, si algún Dios me escucha le pido que haga que la tierra me engulla!

-Joder, pero qué grotescos son los burdeles. En serio, entre más sé de ellos menos quiero ir a uno- le escucho refunfuñar a mi castaño.

-Esto, Gekko. ¿Todo bien?- me atrevo a preguntarle. No voy a mentir, lo cierto es que quiero ver como acaba esta situación. No obstante le escucho gruñir, y ahora sí que no sé qué pasará.

-Mika- le escucho refunfuñar al tiempo que le noto como el rubor le adorna una vez más la cara-, quiero que me hagas el favor de quedarte callado- me espeta tratando de verse firme-. Pase lo que pase no quiero que hables nada, porque te juro que estoy tan nervioso y apenado que si comienzas a decir algo seguro que perderé la concentración y me arrepentiré. ¿Lo has entendido?

De verdad que sigo confundido, pero tampoco quiero molestar a Gekko si se siente como me ha dicho. Así que procedo a hacer silencio y a afirmar con un gesto de mi cabeza de que lo he entendido.

-Bien, entonces empezaré- anuncia, después inspira aire y lo exhala para calmarse. Y luego…

Me quedó pasmado cuando me doy cuenta que Gekko se ha abrazado a mí, sin quitarme el kimono, y aprovechando que ya está abierto, rodea con sus brazos mi desnudo cuerpo y apoya sus manos en la piel de mi espalda. La sensación que tengo es tan candente que siento la tentación de decir algo pero consigo controlarme y mantenerme en silencio en cuanto escucho a mi niño chistarme.

-No lo arruines- me susurra en advertencia y hago lo posible para mantener mi promesa de silencio.

En eso empecé a sentir como me recorría la espalda con sus manos, acariciándome con cuidado de arriba a abajo. Es tan relajante que me siento derretir, no quiero que esto se termine por nada. De pronto empiezo a sentir como mi castaño empieza a empujarme con suavidad y, sosteniendo bien mi peso con sus manos aún en mi retaguardia, me invita a retroceder hasta que llegamos al futón donde me recuesta.

-Creo que es más cómodo aquí que en el piso. ¿No crees?- me dice como tratando de fingir indiferencia. Me sorprende que haya concluido bien esto, ante lo cual sonrío tranquilo. Si Gekko será así de cariñoso todo el rato no me quejaré para nada.

Entonces lo veo acercarse, poco a poco, pensaba que iría a besarme hasta que lo vi desviar el camino hacia mi cuello…

-¡MMMMPPFFFF!- suprimo de inmediato un grito de dolor tapándome la boca con una mano mientras que la otra la usé para alejarme a Gekko. El muy idiota fue a morderme el cuello, quizás imitando lo que yo le hago. ¡Pero joder, por poco y me arranca la carne cual si fuera animal!

-¿Qué… Qué pasó?- cuestionó sorprendido de que seguramente le alejara, entonces vi que me observó y creo que debía tener una cara que seguro daba espanto, estaba furioso y adolorido para que os hagáis una idea, y poco después le vi a mi niño llevarse una mano detrás de la nuca en señal de vergüenza-. Esto… ¿Acaso me excedí?

Mi respuesta, ya que no puedo hablar, sólo fue un gruñido a modo de regaño.

-Lo siento, prometo ser más cuidadoso- ¡Cuidadoso y un huevo!. ¡¿Quieres que te crea luego de que casi me arrancas el cuello?!. Por lo mismo, para que entienda que ya no le permito usar los dientes, me tapo con las manos los costados del cuello al tiempo que le hago la cara más enfadada que creo que puedo hacer-. Je, je, je- le escucho reír y le miro con cautela-. Nunca lo había notado antes, pero es increíble lo obediente que puedes ser cuando te lo propones, Mikaela. De verdad que no has soltado palabra alguna desde que te lo pedí- dice sonriendo de medio lado y peinando mis cabellos como si le divirtiera mi situación, lo cual me enfada y, aunque sigo recostado, le mando una señal para que entienda lo molesto que estoy: Empuño mi mano y le doy un par de suaves golpecitos en la frente-. Está bien, me dejaré de tanta tontería. Pero no te enojes- dice divertido-. No volveré a usar los dientes. ¿Vale?- me promete y yo sólo le asiento con la cabeza.

Después de eso bajé mis manos para destapar mi cuello y traté de tranquilizarme inspirando y exhalando aire, aunque nada más ver a Gekko acercarse de nuevo fue suficiente para hacerme tensar (sé que prometió no usar los dientes pero el temor de sentir el mismo dolor a veces a uno le puede). En ello siento una cálida humedad que empieza a recorrerme el flanco de mi cuello, lentamente bajando y recorriendo el camino hasta mi hombro, se siente tan bien que cierro mis ojos para dejarme llevar y tengo la tentación de soltar un gemido el cual consigo ahogar a tiempo tapándome la boca. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, el muy maldito luego vuelve a subir hasta que llega a mi oreja y empieza a lamerme el lóbulo, y… ¡Argh!. ¡Quiero estallar en gritos cuando hace una seguidilla de besos desde ahí, luego pasando por mi cuello y finalizar en mi hombro!. ¡Maldita sea, Gekko!. ¡Menos mal que no tenías idea de nada de esto!. ¡No quiero saber cómo habría sido si supieras!. ¡Me estás provocando mucho, tanto que empiezo a sentir que la temperatura corporal me sube con creces!

De pronto le siento detenerse. ¿Es que ahora quiere torturarme con indiferencia?. ¡Y con lo bien que se estaba sintiendo!. En eso abro los ojos para ver qué pasa y, para mi sorpresa, observo como Gekko parece estar confundido. Me tiento a preguntarle, sin embargo pronto recuerdo mi promesa de silencio y me aguanto de decir nada.

-¿Estoy haciendo siempre lo mismo, no?- me cuestiona repentinamente-. La verdad, no sé mucho sobre lo que hay que hacer. Sólo estaba imitando lo que tú sueles hacerme ya que no se me ocurre más- me reconoce desviando un poco la vista, está avergonzado de tener que admitir su ignorancia-. Oye, Mika… ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer?. ¿Acaso te… gusta esto?. ¿O tal vez… te gusta que te toquen… ya sabes… en otro lugar, o…?- sólo puedo sonreír son sutileza al verlo así de nervioso por preguntar por cosas tan íntimas. No obstante mi promesa de silencio sigue en pie por lo que no digo nada, así que sólo sonrío travieso dejando ver mis dientes para luego tomar una mano de mi castaño y dirigirla a mi pecho desnudo-. ¿A… Aquí?- titubea un poco, y luego que le hago un asentimiento de cabeza, se apresura a tomar decisión-. Bi… Bien. Ha… Haré lo que pueda- tartamudea nervioso.

Empieza acariciando, con ligeros frotes, como si temiera hacerme daño con eso. Se preocupa demasiado y eso me enternece, los movimientos son torpes pero cuidadosos y por su nula experiencia no tiene mucha idea de cómo provocar con ellos; así que luego de un minuto de dejarlo a su libre hacer, me decido a tomarle de la muñeca y guiarle en su caricia. Veo la duda en sus ojos, tal vez piense que lo ha estado haciendo mal, mas no me dice nada; al cabo de unos segundos lo noto recompuesto y empieza a imitar el movimiento que le he mostrado y poco después le suelto. Entendió sin problemas, ahora está mucho mejor. Se siente bien saber que para algunas cosas no necesitamos de palabras para hacernos comprender. Cierro mis ojos otra vez dejándome llevar por sus mimos, mi respiración comienza a agitarse y me es difícil apaciguarla. Y así estoy un buen rato, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, podrían haber pasado horas y no me habría percatado de lo absorto que estaba con lo que sentía, si no hubiera sido por aquel acto tan repentino de mi niño…

-Agh… ¡Kghj!- alcanzo a duras penas a reprimir lo que iba a salir de mi boca apretando mis dientes. Ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en que Gekko había empezado a acercase lo suficiente como para dejarme un beso en mi pecho, había sido tan inesperado que casi logra que se me escape un leve gemido, aunque mi cuerpo me traiciona y hace notar mi satisfacción estremeciéndose.

-¿Te ha molestado?- se apresura en preguntarme y de inmediato le respondo con una negación de cabeza-. Entonces te… ¿Te ha gustado?- me tardo un poco en contestar pero finalmente asiento una vez-. Pues, si te gusta tanto, entonces seguiré.

¿Eh?. ¿Y esa seguridad al decirlo?. No me esperaba que tomara valor en esto tan rápido. Tal parece que estoy descubriendo una faceta que desconocía en mi niño.

Observo como se acerca de nuevo a mi cuerpo, espero un nuevo beso y me hago a la idea que eso será, pero una descarga eléctrica me recorre al reparar que me preparé incorrectamente. No me deja un beso, sino una lamida con la que empieza a dibujar encima de mi pecho estimulándome poco a poco, me gusta tanto que empiezo a sentir que mi entrepierna empieza a doler. No tengo que mirar para dar cuenta que mi sexo ya debe estar erecto, me basta con sentirlo; pero como Gekko parece estar tan concentrado con la mitad superior de mi cuerpo, ni se ha enterado de mi excitación.

-Tienes cara de que te gusta mucho- me sonríe travieso luego de detenerse, apenas levantándose para que nuestras miradas se crucen. ¡¿Por qué tenías que parar?!. ¡Lo que haces es tortura!. ¿Sabías?-. Oye, Mika. ¿Y te gusta que te toquen en algún otro lugar?- si fuera por mí me habría gustado que siguieras lamiendo mi pecho, luego trato de volver en mí porque tampoco quiero que piense que sólo existe una forma de complacerme. Entonces me sostengo de sus hombros y hago el amago de sentarme, Gekko me ayuda en el proceso tomándome por detrás-. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- me vuelve a preguntar con curiosidad, yo aún en silencio me doy la vuelta quedando de espaldas a él, prosigo bajándome el kimono hasta dejar mi espalda descubierta. Luego sólo volteo un poco para mirarle y captar si me ha entendido-. ¿Quieres que… te toque aquí?- duda un poco acercando su mano y palpándome la piel sobre mi columna, yo asiento para hacerle ver que está en lo correcto.

Al igual que como lo hizo con mi pecho, empieza con caricias ligeras. Trato de tranquilizarme cerrando mis ojos, de pronto noto que me deja un beso muy cerca de la nuca lo cual me hace estremecer otra vez, nada grave hasta ahí… aunque luego continuó una seguidilla de besos recorriendo toda mi espina y eso estaba pudiendo con todo lo poco que me quedaba de cordura. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió hacer eso?. ¿Es netamente curiosidad?. ¿Se le vino la idea de la nada?. ¿Alguien le ha comentado que se podía hacer eso?. ¡Es que ni a mí en mis primeras veces se me había ocurrido ese movimiento y estoy completamente seguro que jamás se lo había revelado a Gekko ni por resquicio!. La primera vez que supe lo de la seguidilla de besos por la columna fue porque una clienta me lo pidió, por lo mismo no me imagino que a mi niño se le haya ocurrido esto sin saber algo al respecto. Entonces, todos mis pensamientos y cavilaciones, se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte escalofrío que me recorrió por completo: Cuando sentí la lengua de mi castaño posarse muy cerca de donde mi espalda finalizaba y luego subir lentamente lamiendo hacia arriba, siguiendo las vértebras de mi columna hasta finalizar en mi nuca.

Y ya no pude más…

-¡AMMMMPPFFF!- ahogué un traicionero y gigantesco gemido tapándome la boca con ambas manos. Mantener mi promesa era mucho más importante que cualquier cosa, al punto que ni siquiera fui a atender mi miembro que había empezado a eyacular de la excitación que ya no consiguió aguantar. Me faltaba el aire y me sentía muy mareado, mi cuerpo tiembla fuertemente y no se detiene sino hasta que mis fluidos dejan de salir.

-¿Mika?- Gekko se oye preocupado y trato como puedo de no perder la compostura, pero mi respiración se agita, la vista se me nubla y pierdo el equilibrio cayendo hacia atrás, completamente rendido a mi placer personal, terminando en el regazo de mi niño-. ¡¿Mika?!. ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!. ¡Mika!- me llama muy preocupado mientras siento como reposa mi cabeza sobre sus piernas; lo oigo perfectamente pero mi visión sigue negra, poco a poco empiezo recuperarla y consigo ver el borroso rostro de mi castaño-. ¡Mika!. ¿Estás bien?. ¡Dime si estás bien!- sigue diciendo, mi respiración continúa agitada pero ya puedo verle bien-. ¿Es porque te pedí callar?. ¡¿No dices nada por eso?!. ¡Joder, olvida esa idiotez y dime lo que sea!. ¡Necesito saber que estás bien!

-Estuvo… increíble…- consigo musitar tratando de sonar tan normal como puedo, aunque mi voz se oye ronca por culpa de todo el jaleo de sensaciones que tengo.

-Mika…- me susurra un poco más calmado, creo que por no escucharme ninguna queja.

-¿Cómo algo tan simple… puede llevarme a tal nivel?. Nunca… me había pasado algo así… venirme con una caricia tan simple- digo todavía un poco agitado y quiero morderme la lengua, culpo a mi atosigado cerebro rendido a la satisfacción el que no pueda decir nada racional, se ha bloqueado por completo en este aspecto y debido a eso ya no me frena el pudor de decir todo lo que siento-. Quizás es… porque se trata de ti, Gekko. Siempre pensé… que contigo sería… diferente- trago un poco de saliva antes de continuar al tiempo que observo la expectante mirada de mi chico-. Sabía que sería diferente, porque… era a ti a quien… yo siempre… siempre esperé- finalizo sonriendo y cerrando mis ojos para hacer más clara mi expresión, es cuando siento que se me humedecen los ojos. ¿Acaso tan feliz estaba que no pude evitar que escaparan unas pocas lágrimas de alegría?. Je, vaya conmigo. ¡Quién lo diría!. Creo que soy más sentimental de lo que pensaba que era.

-Mika, me basta con saber que estás bien- me susurra entonces mi castaño con cariño y peinándome los cabellos con sus dedos.

-Estoy… mejor que nunca- le susurro ya casi consiguiendo tranquilizar mi respiración, seguro debe estar ruborizado ante lo que dije, puedo intuirlo porque le sentí un pequeño temblor, pero no me esfuerzo en abrir los párpados para asegurarme. Sólo quiero disfrutar de este espacio que nos da la buena fortuna, el cual deseo que jamás se termine.

-¿Sabes?. Creo que te prefiero más cuando estás callado- le oigo decirme molesto.

-¿Tan pronto te cansaste de mi voz~?- le digo infantilmente.

-Mika, no me ayudes a perder la concentración. ¿Sí?- me pide con el mismo tono y decido dejar de tentar a la suerte.

-Está bien, volveré a callarme- sonrío mientras pongo fuerzas para volver a quedar sentado, de nuevo dándole la espalda-. Pero quiero que sepas, que sólo lo hago porque eres tú quien me lo pide- le agrego volteándome a verle y guiñándole un ojo.

-Sólo cierra la boca de una vez- me ordena divertido y yo, como chico obediente, me volteo por completo para verle de frente y le sonrío como respuesta, dándole a ver que acato lo que me diga sin rechistar. En eso noto que gira su cabeza para ver algo en el piso que llamó su atención, le imité tratando de encontrar lo que podía estar observando y pronto lo encontré: Unas pocas manchas blancas y viscosas, es decir, parte de mis fluidos que había salpicado terminando, por suerte, afuera del futón; al menos que estuvieran ahí serían más fáciles de limpiar-. ¿Y esto?- cuestionó Gekko tocando las manchas con sus dedos-. Pero si esto es…- dejó la frase a medias y luego se volteó a mirarme-. ¿Entonces esto fue lo que te había pasado?- me preguntó como si hubiera descubierto algo importante al tiempo que me mostraba el semen que había quedado impregnado en sus dedos por el simple hecho de tocarlo. Yo en respuesta sólo me llevé una mano tras la nuca y sonreí avergonzado-. Pues sí que me preocupé por nada- murmuró molesto por darse cuenta de la verdad tan tarde, pero no me arrepiento de que hayan sucedido las cosas como ocurrieron ya que obtuve su preocupación y cariño sin pedirlo, jejeje-. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, eso significa…- y diciendo eso me percato que se acerca a mí, bastante debo decir, lo suficiente para hacerme ruborizar, de pronto le veo bajar la mirada para observar mi miembro que ya empieza a ponerse flácido otra vez-. Me lo suponía. Sigue sucio- comenta como si lo desaprobara y yo no sé cómo tomarme esas palabras-. Creo que deberías quitarte el kimono- me dice de improviso ante lo cual no puedo evitar sorprenderme y no sé qué cara habré puesto al oírlo, creo que debo haber puesto una faceta muy confundida porque mi castaño inmediatamente se ruborizó y puso una cara disgustada-. ¡No me mires así!. ¡Yo lo decía sólo porque no quiero que te ensucies el kimono!. ¡No… No quiero que pienses que es por otra cosa!- me reclama un tanto nervioso y no puede evitar reír con mesura-. ¡Es… Es verdad lo que te digo!. Además… se supone que nadie sabe que estás aquí, por eso… es mejor que no te ensucies si después tendrás que irte con la misma ropa- agrega con el rostro cada vez más rojo, así que para relajarlo sólo le doy unas palmaditas en los hombros para que me entienda que todo está bien-. ¿Mika?- dice un poco más calmado y luego yo hago el amago de empezar a sacarme el kimono-. ¡Espera!- me detiene y temo por un momento que esto se siga alargando-. Déjame ayudarte, sería un problema si mancharas el kimono por error si te lo quitas sin poner atención- me sorprendo por unos pocos segundos de su propuesta pero pronto asiento conmovido.

Sin más, Gekko se posicionó detrás de mí y con sumo cuidado empezó a removérmelo. No podía dejar de sonreír internamente por aquel mimo, como tocaba con prudencia mis brazos para ir sacando las mangas. Por suerte, la habitación de Gekko se sentía cálida por lo que no sentía frío en absoluto, aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que yo fuera quien estuviera con mucho calor corporal lo cual no era una idea tan descabellada si tomaba en cuenta que hace pocos minutos había eyaculado. En eso decido voltear a ver a mi niño cuando siento que la ropa está rozando mi muñeca izquierda a punto de abandonarme, quería ser testigo de cómo terminaba de desnudarme; entonces, una vez tuvo mi kimono entre sus manos, observé algo que no me esperaba y eso fue el que comenzara a ordenarlo.

Je, no puedo evitar sonreír al percatarme de lo inocente que es. Si es que la diferencia entre Gekko y mis clientes es enorme. A los que atiendo acaban tarde o temprano con arrebatos, y la ropa siempre parece un impedimento, estoy seguro que nadie se tomaría la molestia de ordenar siquiera su propia ropa antes de empezar los encuentros. Por ello ver a mi niño doblando mi kimono con parsimonia me hace sentir como si me estuviera haciendo un cumplido, me da a ver lo mucho que me respeta y el cariño que me tiene.

Ah, Gekko… nunca te separes de mí…

-¿Mh?- musita de pronto volteando a verme, apenas termina de ordenar mi kimono-. ¿De qué te ríes ahora?. ¿Te parece gracioso algo de lo que hago?- me pregunta desconfiado, sólo por eso me percato que he sonreído demasiado sin darme cuenta. Por lo mismo me apresuro haciendo gestos con las manos para darle a entender que no se preocupe-. Bueno, como sea, tu ropa ya está lista. Y me cercioré que no se hubiese manchado, así que podrás ponértela cuando te vayas- me certifica con seguridad-. Por cierto, Mika…- dice bajando más la voz y por ello volteo por completo para que quedemos frente a frente-. Yo… esto… ¿Yo también debería quitarme la ropa?. ¿O también se puede hacer con la ropa puesta?. Es que, como en otros encuentro siempre teníamos ropas o algo de ella, pues… no sé si me entiendes- dice un poco nervioso y enrojeciendo de oreja a oreja. En respuesta yo sólo me encojo de hombros para darle a entender que me da lo mismo, después de todo esa decisión depende de él. ¿No?-. Lo cierto es, que si fuera por mí, me gustaría seguir con mi kimono puesto… me es más cómodo que sea como en nuestros anteriores encuentros- por mí ningún problema, eso no cambiará el resultado de todas maneras-. Pero… tampoco me parece justo que tú ya estés completamente denudo y yo no- ¿Y entonces qué harás al respecto?-. Así que…- tómalo con calma, Gekko. Piensa antes de actuar, que yo no te presionaré-. Así que… para que estemos a mano, yo… yo también me desvestiré- ¡¿Acabo de escuchar lo que creo?!. ¿Gekko va…?

Y entonces ocurre, mi niño comienza a quitarse sus ropas también, le miro con atención para no perderme de nada. Siento como mi cara arde de la expectación, mi corazón comienza a palpitar desenfrenado cuando veo que se ha quitado una manga, trago una bocanada de saliva que no había ingerido debido al shock por el que estaba pasando. Mis ansias aumentan todavía más cuando le veo quedar sólo con el fundoshi puesto, pero el tiempo de espera se me hace eterno ya que, al igual que con mi kimono, Gekko también comenzó a ordenar el suyo. ¡Maldita sea!. ¡Casi estoy seguro que lo hace a propósito para hacerme sufrir!. Una vez lo deja ordenado procede a sacarse el fundoshi, casi puedo sentir que mi corazón saldrá de mi cuerpo de lo fuerte que late.

-Listo- dice cuando termina de ordenar toda su ropa-. ¿Y ahora qué?- pregunta un poco avergonzado de no saber muy bien qué hacer. En respuesta sólo le sonrío y le tomo de una muñeca para instarle a que se acerque-. ¿Mika?- se ruboriza, no sé si de nervios, no sé si de pudor. Aun así no me importa y sólo le sigo acercando a mí…

-¿Gekkomaru?- ¡Mierda!. ¡Mierda!. ¡MIERDA!. ¡¿OSHIZU OTRA VEZ?!. ¿Por qué?. ¡¿POR QUÉ PRECISAMENTE AHORA?!. ¿ACASO LOS DIOSES ME ODIAN?. Debido a la sorpresa me he quedado quieto en mi último movimiento, ni un sólo músculo quería ayudarme. Me había paralizado.

-¡Maldita sea!. ¡Ven para acá!- me exclama mi niño quien, por suerte, reaccionó más rápido tomándome de un hombro para, literalmente, empujarme al futón en el cual caí. A continuación él procedió a acostarse y taparnos hasta que no se viera nada más que su cabeza para luego hacerse el dormido.

-Hijo, las luces de las velas siguen encendidas- dice ella al tiempo que escucho abrir la puerta corrediza desde mi posición la cual, en otra ocasión, me habría embriagado ya que estaba junto al desnudo cuerpo de Gekko; pero como la tensión era la cual reinaba pues no puse mucha atención a otra cosa que no fuera estar seguro que esa maldita se fuera-. ¿Aún no te duermes?- pregunta al aire de pronto, yo sigo atento. Entonces la escucho suspirar pesadamente-. No, de nuevo. ¡Otra vez se le ha olvidado apagar las velas antes de dormirse!. ¡Qué remedio!- se queja en un tono que me pareció como si estuviera divertida con el asunto. Luego apenas escucho sonidos de unos sutiles soplos, supongo debe estar apagando las velas-. Ya está. Además hay que ahorrar velas, ya se viene el invierno y con ello las noches largas- dice tan silenciosa como puede, parece que se ha creído que Gekko está dormido. Siento unos pasos acercarse, presiento que está muy cerca porque la escucho detenerse frente al futón. Luego oigo un ligero movimiento, parece que se está agachando… ¡Oh no!. ¡¿Acaso sospecha algo?!-. Buenas noches, hijo. Descansa- entonces escucho un pequeño beso. ¿Sólo era un beso de buenas noches?. Durante un segundo me alivio pero al siguiente recuerdo que no debo bajar la guardia. Espero pacientemente hasta que la siento pararse, caminar hasta la puerta y cerrarla de una vez. Sin embargo…

-No salgas todavía- me susurra mi castaño por lo bajo y yo en respuesta, como todavía no puedo hablar, le doy unos toques en el brazo para darle a ver que le he entendido. Esperamos durante unos minutos, creo que tres o cuatro. Al final yo fui quien salió sin que me dijeran de lo sofocado que estaba adentro.

-Ahhhh…- inspiré aire fresco tan pronto como saqué mi cabeza, para luego acomodarme en la almohada. Por un momento me siento desorientado debido a la oscuridad que ahora reina en la habitación aunque mis ojos pronto se adaptan a la penumbra apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna que entra por una ventana.

-¡No te dije que salieras!- me reclama mi niño por lo bajo-. Como sea, parece que ya no hay problemas. Mi madre acaba de apagar las luces del pasillo, supongo que ya se habrá ido a su habitación- me informa yo sólo esbozo una sonrisa-. Oye, Mika… ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- me cuestiona volteando a verme.

Buena pregunta, y aunque hubiera podido hablar no sabía cómo responderle del todo. Yo sabía lo que seguía a continuación, ya lo había aprendido desde antes que él. El inconveniente estaba en que ambos éramos hombres y por ello… digamos que era una decisión que a mí me daba lo mismo, podía con ambos lados. Pero no sabía qué le sería más cómodo a Gekko. No quería hacerle visible mi incertidumbre ya que de ninguna forma deseaba hacerle dudar cuando ya estábamos tan lejos. Trato de recordar mi propia experiencia, evoco mis primeros días de trabajo, unos días que he tratado de sacar de mi memoria a como diera lugar. Intento rememorar cual fue lo que menos me dolió: Si penetrar o ser penetrado; después de sopesarlo creo que fue la primera opción la que menos me molestó y a la que me adapté más rápido. No lo pienso más cuando ya me he decidido a ser el pasivo.

-¿Mika, está todo bien?- me pregunta con lo que me parece notar que es preocupación, así que no alargo más la espera. Me muevo en el futón para acercarme tanto como puedo, disminuyendo nuestra distancia-. ¿Mika…?

-¡Shhh!- le chistó colocando un dedo sobre mi boca, a continuación cuelo mi mano por debajo de las sábanas, palpo el cuerpo de Gekko por el camino para guiarme a lo que busco. Finalmente encuentro su miembro, el cual apenas envolví en mi mano…

-¡Kghj!- gruñó mi niño tratando de aguantar.

-¡Shhh!- le vuelvo a chistar.

-¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil!- se queja y por alguna razón aquella respuesta me hace reír un poco.

Comienzo a masturbarle, como tantas otras veces en las que nos hemos encontrado. Le muevo con cuidado y, más pronto que tarde, se le empiezan a escapar unos cuantos jadeos.

-Mika, esto… ¿Esto es… necesario?- me jadea tratando de evitar gemir, yo sólo le asiento con seriedad.

Sigo, un minuto más y detengo todo. Palpo el miembro de mi niño para asegurarme que ya está completamente erecto y así me parece que está.

-Po… ¿Por qué paraste?- me pregunta confundido y aún algo jadeante, mas le hago señas para que me espere y capta el mensaje.

Lo siguiente que hago es mojar lo dedos de mis manos tratando de dejarlos tan húmedos como puedo ante la expectación de Gekko quien sólo mira curioso lo que hago. Una vez mis dedos están mojados me llevo una mano hasta mi trasero, donde los voy introduciendo poco a poco para prepararme. Primero uno, luego dos, luego tres… hago lo posible para no jadear ahora yo y hacer algún ruido que alarme a Oshizu. Cuando meto el cuarto dedo sé que pronto estaré listo, así que con la mano que tengo libre la llevo al miembro de mi castaño para lubricarle con la saliva que le impregné hace poco. Gekko ahogó un gemido tapándose la boca con su mano al sentir la humedad con la que le envolvía. Una vez ya todo me pareció que estaba listo proseguí a lo que faltaba. Quito entonces lo dedos de mi ano y separo mi mano del miembro de Gekko. Es hora de empezar.

-Mi… Mika…- le escucho jadear cuando le tomo de los hombros y le muevo instándole a que se siente-. ¿Mika… qué quieres hacer?- cuestiona una vez sienta en el futón con la sábana apenas cubriendo su erección. Luego soy yo el que se sienta y posteriormente retira la sábana para mostrar el duro miembro de mi niño alzándose hacia arriba-. ¿Mika?- pregunta nervioso al notar que me abrazo a él, muy pegado por cierto, tanto que nuestros pechos se tocaban y prácticamente podíamos sentir los latidos del otro a través de nuestra piel.

Ya no podíamos seguir dudando, había que empezar de una vez.

Le di un beso para que se relajara y me lo devolvió, y cuando profundizamos alcé mis caderas para irme posicionando sobre su miembro el cual pronto encontré. Llevé mi mano a él para colocarlo justo frente a mi entrada, pero antes…

Antes de todo eso detuve el beso, necesitaba ver a mi niño por última vez antes que tomara su pureza con mi cuerpo. Toda la situación me parecía irreal, después de todo el tiempo que me pareció que había esperado finalmente el sueño se estaba volviendo realidad.

-¿Ya es hora?- me pregunta y yo sólo asiento con seguridad.

Empiezo a adentrarme, lentamente. Supongo que esto no debería costar mucho, después de todo no debería estar demasiado apretado debido a todas mis experiencias pasadas, pero…

-¡Ah… Mika!- reclama mi niño, veo su cara de molestia pero trato de obviarla. A mí también me molestó penetrar en mi primera experiencia, y no miento con decir que todavía me molesta empezar a ser penetrado pero ahora es menos incómodo que antes por lo que puedo con Gekko sin mayores dificultades. Continúo bajando introduciendo más hasta que he conseguido meter toda su punta-. ¡Espera, Mika!. ¡Algo no está bien!- me reclama y puedo ver que unas pocas lágrimas se cuelan en sus ojos-. ¡Sale!. ¡Quítate, por favor!. ¡Quítate!- me empuja tratando de que me quite y lo consigue, cosa que me frustra-. ¡Auch, eso molestó demasiado!- me regaña al tiempo que logro captar cómo se toma su miembro entre sus manos como tratando de retener el dolor.

No, no, no… ¡No!. ¡No debía pasar así!. ¡No justo cuando estábamos empezando!. ¡Diantres!. ¡Maldita sea!. ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto con la persona que amo?. ¿Por qué?. No puedo soportarlo, oprimo mis párpados de frustración y bajo la cabeza. No quiero ponerme a llorar pero mis sentimientos me traicionan y comienzo a sollozar sutilmente.

-¿Mika?- me llama mi castaño y se acerca tomándome de los hombros-. O… Oye, no te pongas sentimental ahora- me dice medio avergonzado y medio nervioso, quizás por verme actuar así-. Sólo me ha molestado un poco, pero podemos proseguir- alzo mi vista para mirarle, al oírle he recuperado las esperanzas. Seco las pocas lágrimas que se agolparon en mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano-. Tranquilo- me susurra abrazándome a su pecho y yo encuentro tranquilidad en su regazo-. Vamos a continuar. ¿Está bien?- yo asiento desde mi posición, esperamos un poco, unos segundos para que yo me estabilice. Luego vuelvo a hacer el amago de subirme sobre el miembro de Gekko otra vez, pero…-. ¡Espera!- me detiene de nuevo. ¿Acaso vamos a vivir deteniéndonos en esto?-. ¿Qué tal si… qué tal si cambiamos?- me propone nervioso. ¿En serio ha dicho eso?-. Es que molestó mucho contigo encima- comienza a explicarse-, además se supone que tú tienes más experiencia. Así que sería mejor que fueras tú quien, quiero decir… que fuera tú quien guíe- finaliza de decir con la cara tan sonrojada que puedo apreciarla en la oscuridad. Vaya, y después de todo lo que me preparé ahora tengo que prepararle a él. No me importa, pero… ¿y si vuelve a arrepentirse?. Por lo mismo le gruño para hacerle entender que no me gusta la idea del todo-. Te prometo que ya no haré más paradas- me dice rápidamente al notar mi expresión-, lo juro- agrega y yo sólo suspiro pesadamente. De verdad hubiera preferido seguir tal y cómo íbamos, porque juro que si se arrepiente ahora será muy tarde pues ya no me detendré-. Y, bueno… ¿Le sigues tú?- miro hacia un lado por un momento, para tratar de decidirme si esto es una buena idea. Vuelvo a suspirar pesadamente antes de mirarle a los ojos y asentir a su petición.

Le tomo de los brazos y le insto a recostarse boca arriba en el futón, no quiero perderme ninguno de sus gestos sea cual sea el puesto que quiera ocupar en su primera vez. Dejo caer un poco de saliva sobre mis dedos nuevamente y los dirijo al trasero de Gekko para prepararle. Empiezo con uno…

-Uh…- musita apenas cuando empiezo a introducirlo, le miro a los ojos con atención esperando cualquier respuesta antes de continuar-. Molesta un poco, de hecho se siente algo raro- admite sin hacer muchas muecas por lo que continúo hasta introducirle por completo mi dedo medio. Una vez adentro empiezo a moverlo un poco en círculo, con cuidado de no exagerar para que no le duela tanto-. Mika, se siente raro- me susurra pero no parece quejarse. Introduzco ahora un segundo dedo, mi índice, es cuando veo a Gekko hacer una mueca de dolor aunque trata de aguantar-. Ahhh… Mika- gruñe pero ya no hay nada qué hacer, además él quiso hacerlo así por lo que no me detendré. Muevo ambos dedos de arriba a abajo en su ano para dilatarle y lo voy consiguiendo. De pronto Gekko me busca con sus brazos, los pasó por detrás de mi cuello y me acercó un poco, creo que lo hace para aguantar las molestias que le estaba provocando. Al notar que nuestros rostros han quedado tan cerca no puedo evitar besarle una vez más, y cuando siento que me lo devuelve aprovecho de meter el tercer dedo, un quejido de parte de mi niño se ahoga entre nuestras bocas y consigo apaciguarlo al cabo de unos segundos antes de alejarme para ver cómo está-. ¿Fa… Falta mucho?- cuestiona entre jadeos, yo niego con la cabeza.

Saco los dedos una vez creo que ya es suficiente, los dejo bajo mi boca y nuevamente les dejo caer un poco de saliva, luego dirijo mi mano a mi propio miembro para masturbarme y colocarlo lo suficientemente erecto para mi labor en lo cual no demoro más de un minuto. Una vez estoy listo abro un poco más las piernas de Gekko y me posiciono cerca de su entrada sin embargo, antes de iniciar, me inclino un poco para poder apreciarle. Le tomo de una mejilla para instarle a que me mire, quiero asegurarme que no hay arrepentimiento ni dudas de última hora.

-Continúa- me dice serio y eso me basta.

Me tomo de sus hombros y empiezo a empujar, primero la punta…

-Ahhh…- le escucho gemir un poco, espero a que se acostumbre, o al menos eso parezca, antes de seguir. Continúo otro poco-. Con… cuidado…- me jadea cuando consigo introducir sólo la punta, observo entonces su cara indicándome lo mucho que le molesta esto. Gekko, te lo pido, no te arrepientas ahora-. ¡Kgjh!- ha logrado suprimir un grito al obligarse a apretar sus dientes. Sabía que esto le iba a molestar más pero él lo quiso así, y ahora sí que no le dejaré escapar. Sigo adentrándome tan lento como puedo pero como es su primera experiencia está tan apretado que incluso hasta a mí me duele. Joder, hasta me tiento de entrar de una sola vez para que esto termine rápido-. Mika…- susurra agudamente y no le doy tiempo a que me diga nada; le beso con el único fin de silenciar los gritos que posiblemente dé después de lo que hago, me tomo de sus hombros y empujo fuerte una vez, ahogo un alarido pero ya estoy a la mitad, espero a que pase y arremeto una segunda ocasión y finalmente estoy por completo adentro. ¡Joder, qué aprieta!. ¡De hecho me molesta mucho más que antes!. Sin embargo espero que amaine, sino esto tardará en que lo disfrutemos.

-Ahhh… Ahhh…- jadeo tratando de reprimir mis quejas de molestia.

-Joder… Mika…- le escucho gruñir entre dientes-. ¿Cómo demonios… agh… puede gustarle a tus clientes esto?- ¿Qué?. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre mencionar algo así en un momento como éste?!-. ¡Maldición!. ¡Duele como… mil demonios!- refunfuña tratando de aguantar.

Tengo tantas ganas de decirle que es su culpa que estemos así ahora, estaba seguro que de la otra manera le habría molestado menos. Pero no era momento de sacar el malhumor, así que me armé de paciencia y cómo pude me fui agachando para poder abrazarle.

-Mi… ¿Mika?- dice apenas, pero de pronto cuando estoy tratando de reposar mi cabeza en su hombro-. ¡Kghj!- se queja y a la vez…

-¡Mph!- trato de reprimir un grito. Es que aprieta tanto que ni yo puedo soportarlo, no es lo mismo trabajar con personas acostumbradas a venir al burdel que con un virgen.

-Mika, joder… ¡No te muevas tanto!

-Y tú al menos… relájate un poco- le pido en un ronco jadeo rompiendo mi voto de silencio. Mi voz no es de las mejores, claramente también delata mi queja ante el momento.

-¿Mika…?. ¡Espera!. ¿Acaso también… te duele?- me cuestiona confuso luego de escucharme.

-No te preocupes por mí… más importante eres tú. ¿Te molesta mucho?- logro decirle para desviar su pregunta, no quiero preocuparle de ninguna forma.

-Siento como… si me partieras…- me dice con toda su honestidad, tratando de relajar su respiración-. Por favor… dime que esto se pasará, digo… se supone que… ¡Kghj!... se supone que esto se disfruta. ¿No?... Así que este dolor… es temporal, ¿cierto?- me cuestiona al tiempo que apoya sus manos detrás de mi nuca.

-Escucha, Gekko…- empiezo a decir tratando que la voz no se me corte mucho por el esfuerzo de aguantar-. Necesito que te relajes… ¿Vale?. Si no lo haces… esto nos dolerá mucho a los dos… así que, hasta que no te acostumbres un poco más… trataré de no moverme, pero… ¡Agh!... No sé… cuánto aguantaré, porque… duele menos si me muevo… pero si lo hago y no te relajas… podría dañarte…

-De acuerdo…- dice apenas afianzando el abrazo que me ha dado-… trataré de… de calmarme…- me promete.

El tiempo de espera se me hace eterno y trato de colocar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para evitar moverme; no quiero dañarle, por nada en el mundo quiero dañar el tesoro más grande que tengo.

-Mika…- le escucho hablar luego de un rato-. Trata de moverte ahora… seguro que ya puedes…

-No seas idiota- le digo a su petición aguantando las ganas de reír de su obstinación-. Si quieres… esperamos un poco más…

-Si te digo que ya puedes… es porque ya puedes…- me sigue insistiendo.

-Tranquilo… puedo esperar…

-¡Pero yo no!- me reclama y mi sonrisa desaparece de un plumazo para escucharle atentamente-. Estoy cansado… de esperar… porque ya hemos esperado mucho… y yo te he hecho más daño haciéndote esperar porque sí, por eso… por eso no me importa si me dañas…

-¡¿Pero qué tonterías dices Gekko?!- le reclamo sin pensar moviéndome para verlo a la cara pero…

-¡Mierda!- se queja por mi repentino movimiento y a mí también me duele de lo tenso que se ha puesto.

-¡Lo siento…!. ¡Lo siento!- gimoteo cerrando fuertemente los ojos de golpe tratando de aguantar.

-Mika…- me susurra y yo trato de abrir la vista para observarle-. No esperes porque piensas que me dañarás… yo sé que tú no me dañarías… ¿cierto?

-Jamás- le aseguro tan firme como me da la voz.

-¿Entonces a qué temes?- me dice dedicándome una sonrisa-. Por lo mismo tú… tienes que continuar… porque esto te hace feliz. Y yo… quise hacerlo… porque te haría feliz… y si no te hace feliz harás que me arrepienta… así que no hagas que me arrepienta. ¿Escuchaste?

-Sí…- le susurro acercándome a besarle.

¡Maldita sea con este chico!. ¿Cómo es que siempre encuentra las palabras exactas para conmoverme?. No sé por qué, pero se me empiezan a venir a la cabeza los recuerdos desde el momento en que me tiraba comida bajo el puente, cuando empezó a acompañarme debajo de éste y charlábamos, nuestras peleas por entrenamiento y por juego, nuestros mejores momentos juntos… de alguna manera u otra, todo este tiempo, siempre se las ha arreglado para devolverme la felicidad que había sentido perdida dentro de mí.

Sin dejar de besarle empiezo a moverme despacio, mi boca se encarga de apagar las quejas de mi niño en mi lento vaivén. Sin importar lo que me diga no es mi deber dañarle, quiero que ambos disfrutemos. Una vez siento que los quejidos amainan suelto sus labios y mis primeros gemidos no tardan en aparecer, así como tampoco lo de él. Me gusta escucharle así, me hace sentir que finalmente se está acostumbrando.

-Gekko… ah… ¿ya no molesta… tanto?- le logro gemir cerca de su oreja, no quiero levantar mucho la voz por miedo a que Oshizu nos escuche.

-Aun me duele… un poco, pero… creo que comienzo… ah… a disfrutarlo- me responde entre jadeos.

A pesar de todo somos conscientes que no estamos del todo solos, por eso tratamos de mantener nuestras voces lo más bajas posible. En ningún momento dejo de ir despacio, no tengo necesidad por apresurar nada, siento como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Y si por mí fuera, me gustaría que el tiempo se dilatara tanto como pudiera, para nunca acabar este momento. Quisiera permanecer es este lugar, en lo que dure esto para siempre. Porque todo es tan perfecto que no quiero que termine.

Sí, sin lugar a dudas se siente muy bien. Ni puedo comparar nada de esto con alguno de mis clientes, no hay manera de hacerlo porque no se parece en nada. Por primera vez estoy disfrutando en serio, y… sobretodo…

Me siento amado de verdad…

-¡AHHHH!- se le escapa un ronco gemido a Gekko al tiempo que siento una gran presión sobe mi miembro, y yo que estaba demasiado sensible por mis lentos vaivenes…

-¡Gekko!- gemí ásperamente viniéndome en su interior sin poder controlarme. ¡Maldita sea!. ¡Eso se había sentido demasiado bien!.

-Me vine…- susurra mi castaño con algo de vergüenza.

-¿Y ahora me lo dices…?- gimo un poco tratando de recuperarme de las fuerzas que perdí, apoyando mis codos en el suelo para no acabar desplomándome en Gekko. Entonces, cuando nuestras pieles se tocan es cuando siento que algo húmedo y viscoso ha terminado en su vientre.

-¡Tú también te has venido sin avisar, idiota!- me reclama.

-¿Entonces lo sentiste?- le cuestiona un tanto divertido por el asunto.

-¿Acaso no debía sentirlo?- se queja al principio pero luego se ríe-. Joder, seguro estoy todo sucio… tendré que salir a bañarme temprano para que mi madre no me vea. O quizás esperar a que se vaya de compras al campo y aprovechar de ir al río cuando no esté en casa.

-O podríamos ir ahora al río- le sugiero contagiándome de su alegría.

-Ni hablar, ya es de noche, Mika. Mejor nos levantamos temprano y huimos al río apenas salga el sol- me dice divertido.

-Te vas a quedar dormido- le digo en burla acercando mi nariz a la de él para poder frotarlas.

-Pero tú no, así que tendrás que despertarme o mi madre sabrás que estuviste aquí- me sonríe infantilmente.

-Ya, entendí- me resigno sonriendo ante ello-. Voy a salirme- le anuncio antes de hacer nada.

-Vale- me aprueba, entonces levanto el cobertor del futón y destapo todo para poder salirme sin manchar nada.

-Oye, Gekko… ¿Crees que puedes prestarme un obi?- le pregunto de pronto luego de levantarme.

-¿Un obi?- me pregunta apenas ladeándose para verme -. ¿Para qué quieres un…?- y sus palabras quedan hasta ahí cuando siente que le paso la tela de mi obi por el vientre empezando a limpiarle, lo mismo hago con su trasero con los fluidos que ya empiezan a escaparse, aunque en esta última parte lo hago con más cuidado para no hacerle daño-. ¡Mika!. ¡No es necesario!

-Lo es- le declaro divertido-, porque no quiero que duermas sucio.

Intercambiamos un par de risas silenciosas luego de eso mientras acaba de limpiarle y, una vez terminé, volví a recostarme en el futón junto a Gekko.

Nos quedamos mirándonos entre nosotros con una intensidad como la que nunca hemos utilizado para admirarnos. Nuestros cuerpos estaban relajados, tanto que no sentíamos ganas de movernos de donde estábamos, ni siquiera girar la cabeza para mirar a otro lado. No, los ojos de mi Gekko son lo único que quiero admirar ahora. Ver como destacan entre la oscuridad, con el pequeño deseo personal de que él piense lo mismo que yo.

-Nee, Mika…-me llama en un susurro sin cortar nuestro contacto visual.

-¿Hmm?-hago aquel sonido con la garganta para darle a entender que le estoy escuchando y prestando toda mi atención.

-¿Q…qué opinas?-me pregunta nervioso con aquel rubor en las mejillas pero mirándome sin sentir una pizca de vergüenza.-Tienes experiencia, eso lo sé, y esta ha sido mi primera vez, pero me gustaría saber si tu…

Coloco mi dedo índice sobre sus labios, cortando la frase que sé que quiere decirme.

-También ha sido mi primera vez, Gekko-le susurro con todo el cariño que puedo procesar y justo cuando veo su expresión confusa y que va a reclamar me adelanto en seguir hablando.-Mi primera vez de verdad, con la persona que me ha escogido y que yo he escogido. Esta es la primera vez que siempre va a contar para mí, porque ha sido contigo, no lo dudes jamás ¿de acuerdo?

-Mika…-me regaló aquella preciosa sonrisa, suave y resplandeciente, mientras iba cerrando sus ojos poco a poco sin borrarla. Entonces le siento como sus dedos acarician mi mano y con lentitud nos entrelaza ambas manos-…Te quiero….

Quiero llorar, quiero gritar….el corazón me dio un vuelco y una sonrisa de idiota se dibujó en mi cara, pero me quedé tan conmocionado por aquella frase que no le respondí lo suficientemente rápido, porque se quedó dormido.

-Gekko…yo también te quiero…-susurró con un hilo de voz cerrando mis ojos para irme con él al Mundo de los Sueños, al mismo tiempo que siento que un par de gotas salen de ellos y se pierden por la tela de las sabanas.-…oyasumi…

 **Fin del P.O.V Shindou Mikaela**

 **Actualidad**

El rubio abrió los ojos con lentitud, enfocando de forma perezosa aquello que tenía delante de sus narices logrando visualizar las pinturas que estaban plasmadas en las paredes de su morada. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de fruncir el ceño e ir incorporándose poco a poco, levantando su cabeza de encima de su bitácora quedando de esa manera mirando las páginas en blanco donde se hallaban plasmados sus preciados recuerdos.

-Gekko…-susurro a modo de suspiro melancólico.

Como siempre, el revivir aquel recuerdo donde se entregaron mutuamente siempre le dejaba un sabor agridulce en la boca y una sensación de vacío al volver al presente donde Gekko ya no existía. Mikaela no es que estuviera vivo, pero al menos seguía existiendo y aunque conocía el dicho de que el tiempo todo lo cura quien dijo aquello no sabía lo que era vivir cientos de años echando de menos a una persona. Su tiempo estaba detenido, sus emociones también, no evolucionaba no reculaba, aprendía cosas nuevas pero no era capaz de avanzar. Su tiempo, sentimientos, emociones y pensamientos estaban anclados a lo que era cuando fue humano.

…Le añoraba demasiado…Y seguiría añorándole mientras su existencia continuara.

O eso pensaba hasta que su cabeza comenzó a jugarle malas pasadas cuando pensaba en cierto crío impertinente de ojos verdes. Y ese mocoso tenia nombre y apellido; Hyakuya Yuuichirou. La única persona que, luego de cientos de años, había conseguido que algo dentro de él sufriera una seria perturbación cada vez que pensaba en su querido Gekkomaru. Y todo porque, justo en ese momento, en donde estaba más dispuesto a arrebatarle su pureza y destrozarlo por dentro, fue cuando vio con total claridad el rostro de la persona que tanto quería en Yuu, lo vio tan claro y detallado como si de veras lo hubiese tenido delante por unos instantes. Y era aquella perturbación, necio de él pensaría otros incluso él mismo en otro momento de su vida, la que le generaba la débil esperanza de haber encontrado a la reencarnación del que fue su amante en la dura era Heian. Y de nuevo, como un necio, se lanzó en busca de respuestas que pudiera constatarle que aquel pálpito, instinto, desesperación o lo que fuera sea cierto.

Pero Mika ya estaba francamente agotado de intentar hallar aquellas respuestas por su cuenta. Aquella última semana había sido un maldito dolor para su cabeza, se la había pasado interrogando sin cesar a Asuramaru, consultado libros antiguos escritos en épocas anteriores a la que había nacido, incluso hablando del tema con Krul sobre el tema de la reencarnación ¿y sabéis que había sacado en claro de todo esto? ¡Nada que fuera alentador! Los libros que había consultado fueron escritos por humanos, y otros por vampiros que trataban el tema pero ninguno se ponía de acuerdo en nada o solo formulaban teorías sin fundamento o sin una base solida. Y tanto Asuramaru como Krul habían coincidido en que no podían decirle rotundamente que Yuu no se tratara de la reencarnación de Gekkomaru, pero que tampoco podían asegurarle que se tratase de él.

La reencarnación era un proceso confuso e inalcanzable para los que estaban vivos o existiendo, como el caso de humanos y vampiros. Los que tenían pleno conocimiento de su proceso, que normalmente son vampiros que por casualidades de la vida se toparon con las reencarnaciones de gente conocida de hace muchos años, formaron la teoría de que la reencarnación era producto de cuando una persona moría, su alma hecha de puros recuerdos podía escoger en qué momento reencarnar, pero el problema radica que al reencarnar no podría ser capaz de recordar nada de lo que había vivido en sus anteriores vidas. Cuerpo nuevo, vida nueva y, por tanto, recuerdos nuevos. Cerebros recién nacidos que solo eran capaces de almacenar nuevos recuerdos, no de manifestar los que contenía la propia alma.

En definitiva, aunque Yuu pudiera ser Gekkomaru no podría manifestar ninguna clase de recuerdo al respecto porque al fin y al cabo, por mucho que fuera su reencarnación eso no significa que el propio Gekkomaru haya resucitado.

-Los muertos no pueden volver…-repitió aquella ley universal e inalterable que tan bien conocía.

Pero había otra cosa que le instaba a seguir investigando a pesar de aquella dulce y cruel ley, y es que esos vampiros que formularon la teoría se basaron también en que al convivir con aquellas reencarnaciones, ya fueran de antiguos amigos o enemigos, pudieron reconocer en ellos gestos y actos involuntarios que solían hacer en sus anteriores vidas. Según le contó Krul, cierto vampiro se topó con una reencarnación al que asesinó en su anterior vida cuando eran enemigos extrayéndole toda su sangre. Una muerte bastante traumática, dado que murió mirándole a los ojos. Aquel pobre desgraciado reencarnó y le tocó vivir como ganado, y por lo que se ve al haber muerto desangrado sufría un ataque de pánico cada vez que veía la sangre correr o cuando se la extraían con las agujas, aunque ni él mismo podía comprender porque le tenía tanto miedo aquellas situaciones con la sangre.

Con aquella tambaleante información en la mano, a Mika solo se le ocurrió volver a revisar de principio a fin su bitácora, buscando a Gekkomaru y comparándolo con Yuu intentando encontrar coincidencias entre ellos que pudieran darle la mas mínima pista de que se trataban de la misma persona. Y claro que encontró coincidencias, por supuesto, pero ninguna le convenció para nada ¿se parecían en el carácter? Mucho, ambos eran impulsivos y bocazas ¿tienen ideas parecidas? Claro, sienten un apego casi religioso por las personas que consideran familia ¿eran testarudos? Más bien tenían ideas de bombero. Pero el problema de eso, es que hay cientos de niños en Sanguinem que coinciden con esa descripción, y no le servía de nada estar comparando a unos y a otros.

-Tengo que probar otra cosa…-murmuro para sí mismo.

Mikaela lo había estado pensando algún tiempo, desde que tuvo la consulta con Krul al respecto. Según le dijo ella, las reencarnaciones no eran capaces de recordar nada de sus vidas pasadas pero podían tener actos involuntarios si interactuaban con alguien cercano de su anterior vida, o si tuvieron una muerte traumática, como puede ser haber muerto asesinado, que pudieran arrastrar a su nueva vida manifestándolo como una fobia. No era un hecho demostrado del todo, pero Krul tenía esa teoría y Mikaela estaba tentado de llevarla a cabo. El rubio llevaba novecientos años existiendo, su tiempo estaba parado y su carácter estático, si la teoría de Krul era cierta y tenía contacto con Yuu puede que en algún momento pueda hacer algo que solo hiciese Gekkomaru en ciertos momentos.

-No creo que sea tan fácil…-suspiró el chico acariciando una de las hojas de su bitácora con aire pensativo y melancólico.-…Pero de momento es lo que mejor tengo…

Se levantó de su asiento estirando los músculos de su espalda para quitarse la pereza de encima. No las tenía todas consigo pero lo intentaría. Se llevaría a Yuu con él para hacer el experimento así que dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo, se levantó de la silla de forma tranquila para encaminarse a la puerta, debía ir a Sanguinem en ese momento cuando todos los niños ya estaban metidos en sus respectivas casas así no tendría que estar buscando a Yuu por toda la ciudad.

-Mika-le llamó una voz femenina que lo hizo detenerse justo en la puerta. No se alteró al escuchar la voz de su madre adoptiva, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que la llevaba a visitarlo personalmente a esas horas. Ella era la reina vampiresa en Japón, no tenía que tomarse la molestia de ir a verle pudiendo reclamar su presencia con alguno de sus subordinados o simplemente por la megafonía.

-Dime, Krul.-contestó abriendo la puerta con la suavidad y elegancia que le había enseñado la propia vampiresa de apariencia infantil.

-¿Ibas algún lado?-preguntó con un matiz de reproche hacia su hijo, dado que no solía aprobar que hiciera cosas extrañas por su cuenta.

-Si-asintió sin mentir-Tengo que poner en práctica una teoría que tengo en mente.

-¿Es sobre esa supuesta reencarnación?-cuestionó seria la pelirosa mirando fijamente aquel muchacho alto y fuerte al que consideraba su hijo.

-Krul…-le sonrió de forma amable, pidiéndole de ese modo que le entendiera.

-Sí, sí, ya te entiendo…no vengo a detenerte, así que no te preocupes-le devolvió la sonrisa-Pero quiero que me prestes tu bitácora.

Mika no dijo nada, se quedó mirando a la reina de los vampiros como si estuviera analizándola. La conocía y sabía que no le estaba pidiendo su bitácora para mirar en sus recuerdos, sino por otra cosa que ambos conocían muy bien.

" _Tráeme a Krul, Mika"_

La voz de Asuramaru hizo eco en la cabeza del rubio, como siempre mostrándose arrogante y dejando ver su deseo por ver a su hermana, y Mika no pudo evitar preguntarse así mismo que clase de casualidades eran las que se producían entre esos dos cada vez que uno reclamaba la presencia de otro. Porque de alguna forma siempre que Asuramaru comenzaba a ponerse pesado con ver a Krul, ahí aparecía ella para ir a verle aunque no pareciese interesada en hacerlo. La relación entre esos dos era enfermiza, toxica e insana, pero era sabido por Mika que los dos tenían una profunda dependencia por el otro, y él, que sentía dependencia por los recuerdos de Gekkomaru tenía muy poco que decir al respecto.

Krul era muy reservada para sus cosas, y estaba convencido que aun habiéndose ocupado de él desde que se convirtió en vampiro, todavía había cosas que se guardaba para sí pero si algo sabia Mika era que Krul se había convertido en vampiresa por Asuramaru. Por lo que contó la propia Krul, ellos dos nacieron en una época anterior a la era Heian y ya desde entonces Asuramaru ya había perdido la cabeza y es por ello que mató a toda su familia para arrastrar a su hermana con él a la vida vampírica. Una unión fraternal eterna. Precioso todo ¿verdad que si?

-Está en mi mesa, por favor, trátala con cuidado…-le pidió con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que lo haré-le devolvió ella la sonrisa entrando en la habitación de su hijo para tomar la bitácora, pero justo cuando el rubio iba a salir por la misma puerta, la voz de la pelirosa lo detuvo-Mika.

-¿Si, Krul?-preguntó sin girarse a mirarla, al igual que ella que se encontraba mirando fijamente la tapa de la bitácora.

-No te hagas ilusiones.-le advirtió la reina cerrando los ojos a modo de reflexión. Una advertencia que era lo más parecido a un consejo maternal que Krul podía manifestar hacia su hijo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-sonrió de forma leve el rubio antes de salir, cerrando con suavidad la puerta para darle a su madre la intimidad que sabía que quería, y así pudo él comenzar su marcha hacia Sanguinem-Voy por ti, Yuu-chan.-sonrió Mika mostrando sus ojos rojos brillando entre las sombras de su cabello, con la gran determinación de llevarse al azabache.

Mientras tanto, en una de las casas que se encontraban en una estrecha calle de Sanguinem cualquiera que pasase por ahí sería capaz de escuchar las risas infantiles que se producían en su interior y el que se atreviera a entrar seria testigo del olor a vapor de agua que se cargaría en el ambiente, pero aquello era una parte de la rutina que los jóvenes miembros de la familia Hyakuya tenían pactado. Al caer la noche, todos juntos tomaban una ducha antes de cenar, para los más pequeños de aquella joven familia era la mejor hora del día para poder jugar y gastar bromas mientras que para los más mayores era agotador contener las energías inagotables de los demás.

-¡Moo, Fumie-chan, estate quieta, déjame que termine de enjabonarte!-rogaba desesperada Chihiro que corría tras la pequeña que, con muchas ganas de jugar, se escapaba de las manos de su hermana.

-¡No me pillas! ¡No me pillas!-se carcajeaba la pequeña corriendo por todo el cuarto de baño.

Kouta, que en ese momento estaba usando la alcachofa de la ducha para quitarle el jabón del pelo a Ako, observó la escena divertido y por un momento estuvo muy tentado de interponerse en aquella situación para agregar una broma a Chihiro.

-Kouta-kun, ni se te ocurra-le advirtió Akane que estaba frente a él enjabonando el cuerpo de Taichi. El azabache menor se encogió al sentirse pillado y dejó salir una risa nerviosa, intentando verse inocente e inofensivo.

-Kouta~-protestó Ako al sentir frío de repente cuando el azabache dejó de rociarla con el agua caliente.

-Perdón, perdón-se disculpó Kouta frotando su mejilla contra la de Ako de forma afectuosa mientras reía al verla que temblaba de forma dramática y exagerada, antes de volver a rociarla con el agua caliente.

Akane, observaba a cada uno de sus hermanos mientras continuaba con su labor de enjabonar a Taichi, el cual, como siempre no se movía ni un pelo. Sin embargo, la castaña no podía evitar enfocar su vista, de la forma más disimulada posible, a la espada de Yuu que se encontraba apartado del resto y en silencio mientras el agua de la alcachofa caía por su cuerpo. No era la desnudez del muchacho lo que llamaba la atención de la chica, sino más bien en aquellas heridas rojas que se realzaban sobre su piel y la hacían llenarse de impotencia y culpa. Las heridas provocadas por los colmillos de Mikaela no estaban mejor que cuando fueron recién hechas, en casa no tenía casi medios para tratar heridas, no después de haber usado casi todo lo que tenían para atender a Shigeru, por lo que Akane tuvo que ser testigo junto a los demás de como día a día esas heridas iban tomando peor aspecto a causa de la infección que le achacaba.

Los niños siempre intentaban no mantener la vista sobre las heridas durante demasiado tiempo, por los escalofríos que provocaba saber cuan doloroso llegaba a ser aquello. Porque de verdad que tenían muy mala pinta, era como si la carne del interior se hubiera hinchado y no se terminase de formar costra que la protegiese de microbios externos y en su lugar segregase un fino liquido que la mantenía humedecida y sensible al tacto y al dolor. No era agradable de ver a Yuu en esas condiciones y no ser capaz de darle un tratamiento adecuado, ni siquiera Fumie, con lo trasto que era, se le saltaba encima para jugar por miedo a hacerle daño.

Akane, ya cansada de ver a su hermano perdido en sus pensamientos, tomó otra alcachofa de la ducha y con ella se apresuró en quitarle todo el jabón del cuerpo y el pelo de Taichi, asegurándose de dejar bien limpia cada parte.

-Chihiro-llamó a su hermana, que en ese momento sujetaba a una inquieta Fumie para quitarle el jabón de encima-Ocúpate de darles la cena todos, Yuu-chan y yo iremos mas tarde.

Chihiro miró al azabache mayor por el rabillo del ojo, observando que llevaba más de diez minutos con la vista fija en las baldosas de la pared, y le asintió a la castaña, por lo que tan rápido terminó de duchar a la pequeña la envolvió con una toalla y tomándola de la mano fue dirigiéndose a la salida junto a los demás.

-Venga, niños, vamos ir preparando la mesa. Tu también, Tai-chan-indicó Chihiro, el menor de los hermanos se levantó con parsimonia dirigiéndose a tomar la mano libre de Fumie para salir juntos del baño.

-Tengo mucha hambre-protestó Ako secándose el pelo con una toalla pequeña.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre-se burló el azabache menor de forma risueña.

-¡Cállate, igual que tú! -se defendió Ako sin dejar de caminar.

Las discusiones y risas de sus hermanos comenzaron a oírse más lejanos hasta que cerraron la puerta, dejando solos a los más mayores de la familia. Akane volteó a mirar a Yuu, que al parecer no se había percatado que los demás ya se habían ido, y eso causó más preocupación en la castaña.

-Yuu-chan.-le llamó levantándose de donde estaba pero este no le dio ninguna respuesta, tenía su mirada fija en la pared, por lo que volvió a intentarlo esta vez mas fuerte.-¡Yuu-chan!

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué…?-se espabiló el azabache girando la cabeza hacia Akane sobresaltado, parpadeó un par de veces paseando sus ojos por el baño como se acabase de darse cuenta que solo estaban él y su hermana.

-Akane ¿Dónde están los demás?-preguntó confuso.

-Yuu-chan.-suspiró Akane-Les acabo de decir que salieran para ir cenando mientras tú y yo terminábamos de ducharnos… pero al parecer no estabas escuchando ¿verdad?

El semblante de Yuu cambió a una un poco más abatida, pero más que tristeza, era como si estuviera frustrado.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó volviendo a fijar su mirada en las baldosas, aunque la castaña podía imaginarse que no era el no haber prestado atención por lo que se disculpaba.

-¿Te sigue doliendo?-preguntó Akane acercándose a él y poniendo una de sus manos sobre la herida del costado de Yuu sin llegar a tocarlo.

-Escuece incluso con solo sentir un poco de aire pero es soportable, cuando ya no lo soporto es cuando recibe roces al moverme cuando duermo-contestó con total sinceridad, sabía que era inútil mentirle a Akane, pero al sentir que ella no decía nada, sin atreverse a mirarla le tocó a él preguntar.-¿Tan mal aspecto tiene?

-Espantoso…-reconoció ella sin quitarle la vista a esa herida infectada que tenía un feo color rojo.-…pero lo peor es que no tenemos nada que haga bajar al menos la hinchazón.

-No te comas la cabeza por eso, Akane, ya se terminará curando solo, ya lo veras-medio sonrió el azabache intentando trasmitirle algo de tranquilidad a su hermana, pero no surtió efecto ya que ella le devolvió la mirada con una expresión apenada que él no se vio capaz de enfrentar.-Por favor, Akane, no me mires así.

-¿Así como?-preguntó ella luego de parpadear al sentirse confusa por lo que dijo.

-No me mires como si sintieses pena por mi…sabes que no me gusta.

-No es pena, es preocupación, Yuu-chan-le corrigió la muchacha.

-Viene siendo lo mismo…

-No es lo mismo y lo sabes, no seas tan testarudo-le dio aquel suave regaño dando un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza, para luego atreverse a tomar su mano haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.-Soy tu hermana ¿acaso no es normal que me preocupe por ti si estas herido, Yuu-chan?

-Ja…tiene gracia ¿verdad? El alboroto que hace todo el mundo por un par de heridas que me ha hecho un sucio vampiro.-se rió con amargura el muchacho-…lo peor de todo es que me ha dejado fuera de combate, y no solo por las heridas…un único vampiro.

El recuerdo de lo ocurrido en aquella habitación junto al rubio asoló la cabeza de Yuu una vez más como lo estuvo haciendo durante toda la semana. Aquellos recuerdos lo avergonzaban y le hacían sentir humillado por su propia prepotencia al estar siempre alardeando de poder llegar a matar a un vampiro si se lo propusiera de verdad. Siempre le decía eso a sus hermanos, que algún día los sacaría de Sanguinem, que mataría a los vampiros que se interpusieran en su camino hacia la libertad pero ahora estaba más inseguro que nunca. Mikaela no le costó ni un suspiro el atraparlo y retenerlo, tampoco en herirlo con sus colmillos y sobretodo….aquello que le hizo dentro de él. Recordarlo hacia que se quisiera morir de vergüenza pero su temor era mayor que su bochorno, porque lo peor es que solo había experimentado parte de lo que tuvo que sufrir Shigeru y los otros niños que se fueron con Mikaela, y eso que tenía conocimiento de que el rubio ni siquiera llegó a terminar lo que hizo con él ¿y ahora que podría hacer? Si Mikaela, un único vampiro, era capaz de dejarlo tan por los suelos como lo hizo con aquella facilidad…¿Qué podría depararle si se le ocurría atentar con otros vampiros?

-"Soy un fracaso como hermano mayor"-pensó para sí mismo el de ojos de eucalipto apretando los dientes sintiendo como la impotencia le embargaba por momentos.

Sintiendo la amargura que comenzaba a derrumbar a su hermano, Akane se apresuró en darle un pellizco en una de sus nalgas.

-¡Ay! ¡Akane! ¡¿Pero qué…?!-exclamó ruborizado el muchacho dándose la vuelta para encarar a su hermana y sobarse la zona atacada.

-Venga, vamos a vestirnos y a ir a cenar con todos los demás. Ya sabes lo tragones que son, si no nos damos prisa, nos quedaremos hoy sin cenar. Y no sé tú, pero yo estoy hambrienta-reía aquella lianta como si no hubiese hecho nada malo y fuera el ser más inocente del mundo.

Yuu, miró fijamente a su hermana encontrando en sus ojos un brillo animado que demostraba su carácter alegre que siempre conseguía animarlo de alguna forma, así que tras dar un suspiro de resignación esbozó una sonrisa.

-La que se quedará sin cenar serás tú, porque por mi parte, tengo tanta hambre que me comería hasta la mesa.-bromeó el de ojos de eucalipto apartándose de ella para empezar a vestirse con la ropa que se encontraba reposando en un pequeño banquito.

-Que mas quisieras, Yuu-chan-siguió ella la broma, también encaminándose hacia su propia ropa para vestirse.

Se vistieron mientras comenzaban una conversación absurda sobre quien se quedaría sin cenar aquella noche. La desnudez nunca fue motivo de vergüenza entre ninguno de los hermanos, ni siquiera entre ellos dos que eran los más mayores, nunca hubo un adulto que les enseñara la ley no escrita de que los hombres y las mujeres no debían verse desnudos si no estaban casados, los vampiros tampoco se tomaban la molestia de darles una educación solo les enseñaban a ser sumisos ante ellos y hasta ahí llegaba la educación que recibían de ellos, no encontraban necesario que el ganado supiera cosas como leer y escribir entre otras cosas, por lo demás les dejaban ir donde quisieran siempre que no salieran de la ciudad. Por ello, verse desnudos durante los baños era lo más natural y normal en vida diaria.

Ya vestidos con el uniforme blanco de ganado, los mayores salieron del cuarto de baño dejando tras ellos una cortina de vapor que se evidenciaba con el aire fresco que entraba por la ventana. Chihiro estaba en ese momento, probando un poco de la cena para comprobar la cantidad de sal mientras Ako y Kouta preparaban la mesa con la ayuda de Fumie, que iba tras ellos igual que un patito sigue a mamá pata. Akane se apartó de Yuu para ir a ayudar a Chihiro a ir llenando los platos, esa noche cenarían arroz con curry, mientras tanto el azabache, consciente que estaba desterrado de la cocina por su nula capacidad para cocinar pasó de largo para dirigirse hacia Taichi que se encontraba tirado en el suelo rodeado de sus muchos dibujos.

-Taichi ¿Qué es lo que has dibujado esta vez, cabecita loca?-preguntó agachándose un poco para estar a su altura, intentando mirar por encima del hombro del pequeño el dibujo que en ese momento estaba haciendo.

Taichi, al escuchar la pregunta de su hermano, se detuvo en seco, dejando lentamente a un lado uno de sus lápices de colores, el negro, al parecer. Sin mirarle en ningún momento, Taichi le pasó el dibujo a su hermano mayor por encima del hombro, y se quedó con la vista clavada en el suelo. Yuu tomó el papel coloreado por una de sus puntas para contemplar lo que estaba plasmado ahí. Y lo que vio, como siempre, no le hizo demasiada gracia.

El dibujo era poco más que una serie de garabatos propios de un niño de la edad de Taichi, pero la intención grabada en él era lo que perturbaba a Yuu. Taichi había dibujado a todos sus hermanos con cuerpos de palitos solo pudiendo reconocer a cada uno por la diferencia de alturas entre ellos y el color de pelo, y alguna, como Chihiro, por las gafas. Estaban todos acurrucados en un rincón, con caras tristes y gotas a su alrededor como si llorasen y también podía ver representado a un vampiro de pelo rubio.

-Mikaela…-pensó para sí mismo el azabache al reconocer al vampiro de pelo amarillo, no conocía a ningún otro vampiro con aquel peculiar color de cabello. Yuu tuvo que apretar los puños al apreciar que la figura que representaba a Mikaela no estaba sola, una de sus manos estaba alzada y podía apreciar que su propia representación estaba colgada de ella y se lo llevaba como si estuviera muerta.

Yuu, conmocionado por lo que aquel dibujo infantil le hacía sentir, miró a Taichi que seguía mirando el suelo como si fuera lo único que existiera. Con los años, todos los hermanos habían aprendido mejor o peor a comprender los peculiares modos de comunicación que usaba Taichi, aun cuando aquel dibujo era siniestro Yuu no tenía ninguna duda que su hermano menor estaba expresando de aquella forma su miedo de que aquel rubio fuera a llevárselo de nuevo.

-Recuerda, canijo…-susurró Yuu con suavidad posando su mano sobre la cabeza del menor.-…que siempre estaré ahí para vosotros. Siempre voy a protegeros a todos ¿de acuerdo?

Taichi no dijo nada, pero se dio la vuelta agarrando con sus manos la ropa de Yuu, haciendo que este esbozara una sonrisa al ver ese amago de abrazo.

-Vamos a cenar, canijo, que tú aun tienes que crecer mucho-siguió sonriendo Yuu tomándole de la mano para guiarle a la mesa.

Pero entonces, justo cuando todos se estaban empezando a sentar, una cosa brillante que se movía por el techo de la casa llamó la atención de la pequeña Fumie. Cuando alzó su cabeza para dirigirla aquella cosa, su presencia brillante se reflejó en sus ojos junto con el brillo de la inocencia infantil.

-¡Hotaru!-exclamó emocionada la pequeña al reconocer al insecto que iluminaba la oscuridad, conocida como luciérnaga, revolotear sobre sus cabezas.

-Oh, no…-gimió Chihiro al ver el entusiasmo de la pequeña.

-¡Hotaru! ¡Hotaru! ¡Hotaru! ¡Hotaru!-comenzó a chillar la niña saliéndose de la silla para perseguir a la luciérnaga e intentar atraparla con sus manos, aun cuando para eso tuviera que ponerse de pie encima de la mesa para intentar alcanzarla.

-¡Ey! ¡Fumie-chan!-se quejó Ako intentando evitar que los pies de la niña tropezasen contra los platos.

-¡Para! ¡Estate quieta!-ordenó Yuu al verla ponerse a saltar para alcanzar al insecto luminoso.

-¡Ya, Fumie-chan!-gritó esta vez Akane.

Pero Fumie hizo oídos sordos a las voces de todos sus hermanos, la luciérnaga se movía rápido asustada por el escándalo y de las manos de la pequeña que cada vez estaba más cerca de darle caza, por lo que voló hacia otro lado de la habitación. Fumie, esquivando los brazos de Kouta que intentaba pararla, saltó de la mesa para seguir persiguiendo al insecto que tanto le gustaba pegando brincos por todos lados y haciéndose caer algún objeto al chocar en su intento de atraparlo. Pero al final, el insecto logró encontrar su libertad al salir por la ventana, donde Fumie ya no pudo alcanzarlo.

-No…-se quejó la pequeña viendo con pena como el bicho se alejaba volando de su hogar.

-¡Ay, Fumie-chan, la que has liado!-se quejó Chihiro viendo la mesa revuelta.

-Nos va a tocar limpiar todo esto antes de cenar-comentó Yuu recogiendo un par de servilletas que se habían ensuciado con el curry que se había derramado sobre la mesa.

-¿Eeeeeh? Con el hambre que tengo…-se lamentó Kouta como si fuese a echarse a llorar.

Fumie, haciendo como que no oía las quejas de sus hermanos, se apoyó sobre sus brazos en el marco de la ventana intentando volver a localizar al bichito luminoso aunque fuera desde lejos. Pero entonces le dio por mirar hacia su derecha y lo que vio la dejó completamente helada en el sitio, vio al vampiro de pelo amarillo doblar justo la esquina. Fumie no tardó anda en reconocerlo y el miedo la invadió.

-¡El malo!-se asustó la pequeña volviéndose a meter dentro de casa para echarse a los brazos de Akane.

-¿Fumie-chan? ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó confusa la castaña ante el repentino abrazo de su hermana pequeña.

-¡El malo! ¡El vampiro malo viene otra vez!-gimoteo ella escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Akane.

Todos los hermanos se quedaron quietos por unos segundos al escuchar a la pequeña, y Kouta, el que más rápido había reaccionado se asomó por un momento a la ventana pero cuando de nuevo se dirigió a los suyos estaba más blanco que la cera.

-¡Que es verdad! ¡Que viene Mikaela!-se alarmó el azabache menor.

Yuu, que aun tardó un poco más en reaccionar, al escuchar a su hermano se le erizó el vello del cuerpo y, recordando el dolor de sus heridas, corrió como un descosido a esconderse entre los muebles viejos y desgastados, y cajas acumuladas que tenían en un rincón de la casa. Yuu, de entre todos los trastos que lo ocultaban sacó su cabeza para mirar a su familia.

-Si pregunta, me he mudado-indicó para volver a meter la cabeza entre los trastos.

-"Eso no es creíble, Yuu"-pensaron todos los niños con cara de circunstancia.

Pero los niños no dijeron nada, cada uno se quedó quieto donde se encontraba en ese momento, controlando incluso el sonido de sus respiraciones rezando porque aquel noble de cabellos rubios pasara de largo. Intentaron escuchar sus pasos, pero no pudieron escuchar ningún sonido que se asemejaran a ellos, así que cuando mas segundos pasaban y venían que nada ocurrían poco a poco fueron respirando con normalidad.

-Toc, toc.-se escuchó entonces una voz divertida que volvió a poner en tensión a los niños, sobretodo luego de que la puerta de su casa fuera abierta y el noble entrase por ella como si nada y sin ser invitado.-Buenas noches, niños.-saludó con cortesía el rubio.

Pero los pequeños no respondieron al saludo, se encontraban tensos e incómodos con la presencia del rubio. Ako, reaccionando, al sentir al vampiro adentrarse en su hogar se apresuró en ir donde se encontraba Taichi, el cual no se había movido de su sitio en la mesa contemplando el plato como si esperase que este fuera a ser llenado de nuevo de forma mágica.

-¡Tai-chan, ven conmigo!-dijo Ako tomando en brazos a su hermano y llevándoselo consigo al interior de la cocina para evitar que el rubio reparase en él. Pero Mikaela había perdido cualquier interés en el pequeño Taichi, ni siquiera prestó atención cuando Ako se lo llevó consigo, tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que centrarse.

Los ojos de Mikaela se pasearon por la pequeña casa donde vivían aquellos niños, en un rápido análisis. Su nariz detectaba el conjunto de aromas que desprendían cada uno de ellos y pudo reconocer el aroma del azabache entre ellos, en el aire, en algún objeto o incluso en el cuerpo de los niños presentes. Observó la desastrosa mesa, que seguía sucia con algunos platos de curry derramados por ella, dejando un olor picante y algo fuerte impregnado en el ambiente.

Pero aquella imagen le hizo sonreír al rubio por un pequeño detalle que no le pasaba desapercibido; en la mesa había siete platos.

-Niños…-llamó el vampiro con voz amable haciéndolos tensarse aun mas.-¿Podéis decirme donde se encuentra Yuu-chan?

Los niños se quedaron callados, intimidados por la presencia de Mikaela en su hogar que no se veían capaces de contestar. Akane, siendo consciente del miedo de todos sus hermanos, incluyendo al que se estaba escondiendo entre los trastos, tras pasar discretamente a Fumie a los brazos de Chihiro, dio un paso hacia delante para intentar manejar la situación como mejor se pudiera.

-Yuu-chan no está aquí-contestó Akane tensa mirando a la cara al rubio, intentando sonar convencida de lo que decía y no causar ninguna duda al rubio, no quería ponerse a pensar en lo que sucedería si el vampiro no la creía que se ponía a registrar la casa pudiendo encontrar sin remedio al azabache.

-Eso ya lo veo, por eso os estoy preguntando donde está-siguió sonriendo Mika como si estuviera tomando tranquilamente el té, pero sin poder disimular el matiz peligroso que se encontraba oculto en su voz.

-No lo sabemos-se apresuró en contestar Akane-Desde hace una semana…suele desaparecer y no regresa a casa hasta bien entrada la noche. No sabemos adónde va, dice que quiere estar solo-se inventó sobre la marcha intentando hacer que Mika decidiera ir a buscar al otro lado para ganar algo de tiempo y ayudar a Yuu a encontrar un mejor escondite.

-Mmmm-murmuró Mika como si no le diera importancia a lo que le había dicho Akane. Y no lo hacía, sabía que le mentía. El olor de Yuu mezclado con un agradable aroma a champú evidenciaba su presencia en la habitación. Se estaba escondiendo aquel pequeño liante.-Encantador…

-¿Disculpe…?-preguntó Akane al no oírle bien.

-Vas a tener que perdonarme, muchacha-volvió a sonreírle de forma amable.

-¿Com…? ¡ARG!-gritó Akane al sentir la mano de Mikaela sosteniéndole el cuello alzándola en el aire sintiendo como sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo.

-¡AKANE-NEE!-gritaron espantados todos los niños al ver a su hermana mayor retorciéndose en la mano del rubio.

-"¡Maldito animal!"-bramó Yuu desde su escondite, que estaba viéndolo todo.

-¡Yuu-chan!-llamó Mika con toda la calma del mundo sin dejar de mirar a la niña cuya vida tenia ahora en sus manos…literalmente.-Creo que eres un niño más listo de lo que todos creen, porque estoy seguro que valoras la vida de esta niña como para dejar de jugar al escondite y venir aquí cuando te lo digo ¿verdad?

-¡DÉJALA EN PAZ!-gritó Kouta tomando una de las sillas para estampársela a Mikaela intentando que soltase a su hermana, pero sin haberlo visto venir el rubio le propinó un golpe con el brazo que le hizo impulsarse hacia atrás para acabar estampándose contra la pared provocando que algunas cosas cayesen al suelo con él a causa del impacto.-…Aaaaah…

-¡KOUTA!-gritó Ako desde la cocina que lo estaba viendo todo abrazando a Taichi a modo de protección.

-No me puedo creer esto…-dijo para sí el muchacho viendo tembloroso como Akane seguía retorciéndose y haciendo sonidos entrecortados con la garganta como si le costase respirar, y a Kouta tendido en el suelo haciendo movimientos lentos ante el dolor que le atenazaba el cuerpo.

-¿Sabes que, Yuu-chan? Suelo considerarme alguien con mucha paciencia-siguió hablando Mika sin variar su tono de voz que contrastaba con la situación que estaba provocando-…así que te daré tiempo para salir en lo que decido como es mejor quitarle la vida a tu hermana; si asfixiándola o partiéndole el cuello.

-¡Ah…!-se quejó Akane al sentir mayor presión en el agarre de Mikaela sobre su cuello.

-Para…-murmuró Yuu.

-Y si aun así vas a preferir insistir en quedarte escondido, no te preocupes, tienes otros hermanos a los que puedo llevar por el mismo camino.-comentó como si nada volviendo a apretar el cuello de la muchacha, que ya comenzaba a no llegarle el oxigeno al cerebro.

-¡BASTA!-gritó Yuu levantándose de repente, revelándose ante él.

Mika clavó sus ojos en la figura del joven azabache que acababa de salir de entre una pila de trastos que estaban acumulados en un rincón. Ya sabía que estaba escondido, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente emocionado de ver al muchacho ahí plantado ante él, aun así de ninguna forma iba a dejar ver su injustificado sentimiento a nadie y menos aun ante un grupo de críos, así que con su porte disciplinado esbozó una sonrisa dirigida al azabache de esas que le hacían parecer tener un aura bondadosa y amable, contrastando totalmente al acto que hacía de tener a Akane agarrada al cuello.

-Ah, Yuu-chan, al final te has decidido a salir-comentó como si nada el rubio con un tono alegre en su voz.

-¡Suelta a mi hermana!-exigió Yuu exaltado.

-Está bien-asintió el vampiro abriendo su mano para hacer que Akane cayera al suelo sobre su trasero.

-¡Coff coff coff!-tosió Akane tocándose el cuello al mismo tiempo que sentía alivio de volver a sentir el aire pasando por su garganta.

-¡Akane!-gritó Chihiro corriendo hacia ella luego de dejar a Fumie escondida bajo una mesita.-¡¿Estás bien?!

-S…si…eso creo-respondió como pudo la castaña sintiendo todavía el dolor en su cuello, convencida que aquello le dejaría marcas más tarde. Yuu sintió que volvía a respirar al ver a su hermana liberada.

-Uuuhh…-se escuchó gemir de pronto a Kouta, haciendo que ahora Yuu centrase su atención en él, sobre todo cuando al mirarle le vio todavía tirado en el suelo y dolorido.

-¡Kouta!-exclamó el azabache dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su hermano para auxiliarlo, pero entonces la figura de Mikaela se interpuso en su camino.-¡Oye, tú, quítate de…!

¡PLAS!

Lo que pasó aquí ocurrió a cámara lenta para todos los que estaban presenciando la escena debido a la sorpresa que les provocaba tan inesperada acción, tanto fue el shock que solo el tiempo volvió a correr a ritmo normal cuando el cuerpo de Yuu cayó al suelo, haciendo un ruido vibrante.

A Yuu le había pillado tan de sorpresa la acción del rubio que su cerebro no le había dado tiempo a procesar lo que había ocurrido y solo pudo tomar conciencia de ello cuando su mejilla comenzó a emitirle un calor punzante que fue aumentando rápidamente hasta que la sintió arder, haciendo que inconscientemente se llevase la mano hacia la zona sintiéndola como si le hubieran prendido fuego. Solo entonces Yuu fue consciente que Mikaela le había soltado una bofetada en la cara, así sin más, sin decir una sola palabra. Otra vez le había abofeteado, por segunda vez.

-Eres muy impertinente, Yuuichirou-siseó Mikaela con una voz gélida que provocó un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del joven azabache al escucharle llamarlo por su nombre completo. Nunca antes le había llamado por su nombre completo, siempre había sido "Yuu-chan" para él, aunque lo dijese siempre como burla, y siempre le había molestado que convirtiera aquel apodo cariñoso con el que le llamaba Akane y Chihiro en una burla, pero ahora mismo lo prefería al sentir aquel temor creciente cuando le escuchó decir su nombre con aquel tono de voz.

-Q…que…-fue a decir el joven incorporándose un poco del suelo sin que el shock desapareciera de su semblante.

-¡No te he dado permiso para hablar!-alzó Mikaela la voz haciendo que Yuu se callase de inmediato achantándose en donde estaba, el miedo volvió a invadirlo a volver a tener ante él al vampiro mirándole desde lo alto como si fuera un insignificante insecto-Cuando yo esté hablando tú te quedas callado ¿me entiendes?

Yuu no se atrevió a decir nada, el miedo lo había dejado enmudecido por lo que Mika aprovechó el momento para proseguir:

-¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado que eras un crío demasiado impulsivo, y eso incluso me divertía porque eras alguien fácil de molestar. Me resultabas divertido y por eso te mantenía con vida todo este tiempo.-le decía sin variar ni un ápice su expresión fría-Pero eso se acabó-sentenció endureciendo tanto la mirada que Yuu tembló por unos segundos-, tu comportamiento está causando molestias a los encargados de Sanguinem, y creo que ya va siendo hora que alguien te imparta la disciplina adecuada para que te muestres más agradecido con aquellos que te dan de comer.

-"¿Qué está diciendo…?"-se dijo Yuu a si mismo dentro de su cabeza, pues la intimidación que le provocaba la mirada de Mikaela le impedía articular palabra.-"¿A qué viene esto? No entiendo nada"

-Es por eso que a partir de hoy me haré cargo personalmente de tu educación-sentenció el rubio dejando a todos los niños, en especial del azabache mayor que se quedó mirando los ojos contrarios como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba diciéndole.-Si, Yuu-chan, a partir de ahora estas a mi cargo. Vas a aprender por las buenas o por las malas a apreciar el valor de lo que supone formar parte del ganado de un vampiro, el estar siempre protegido y alimentado es un privilegio que muchos humanos no tienen ahí fuera, pero se ve que eres demasiado cabezota o un idiota con aires de héroe suicida que no piensa ni en lo que tiene ni en las consecuencias. Me tienes muy harto con tus tonterías, así que te juro, Yuuichirou, que pase lo que pase voy a conseguir que te comportes como se debe aun cuando tenga que dejarte durmiendo por las noches en el exterior junto a los Jinetes del Apocalipsis para que recuerdes hasta el valor de la cama donde duermes todas las noches ¿me has entendido?

Estremecido por la furia que salía de cada una de las palabras, Yuu no pudo articular ni una sola silaba. No podía creer que era lo que le había soltado aquel vampiro que hace una semana casi lo mataba.

-"¿A su cargo? ¿Educación? ¿Dormir con los Jinetes del Apocalipsis? ¿Valorar? ¡¿Pero qué demonios dice y que está pasando aquí?!"-era lo que le pasaba por la apabullada mente del muchacho que no tenía ni idea de que narices le había picado al vampiro para decir eso.

-Y tu educación comienza ahora-dijo Mika tomando a Yuu del brazo para ponerlo de pie de un solo tirón para enseguida sostenerle la nuca con la mano haciéndolo caminar.

-¿Q…que? ¿Pero qué…?-fue todo lo que pudo decir el pobre al sentir la mano de Mikaela rodeándole el cuello desde atrás, no le estaba apretando, solo lo sostenía y lo guiaba.

-Es tu castigo por no salir a la primera cuando te he llamado; no estarás con tus hermanos, no al menos esta noche.-sentenció Mikaela haciendo que Yuu se pusiera mas pálido. De nuevo los recuerdos de lo ocurrido la semana pasada azotaron su mente cuando el rubio se disponía a alejarlo de los suyos, la calidez familiar con el que Yuu se sentía seguro comenzaba alejarse de él conforme la mano gélida del vampiro lo guiaba hacia una dirección. Iba a matarlo, estaba seguro de ello, no lo hizo en la otra ocasión y quiere hacerlo en esta.

-¡No!-intentó revolverse pero entonces un apretón en su nuca lo hizo tensarse de nuevo.

-No me hagas ponerme agresivo contigo, Yuu-chan, no me gustaría tener que hacerte daño-le advirtió en un susurro.

Aquella advertencia fue suficiente para que Yuu dejase de luchar pero…

-¡Déjale!-exclamó entonces la voz de Akane abrazando a Yuu por la espalda.

-¡Akane!-se sorprendió Yuu al ver a su hermana.

-¡Devuélvenos a Yuu-chan, déjale en paz!-exigió la muchacha.

-Niña…-siseó Mika pero entonces se vio a todos los niños Hyakuya salir tras Akane y rodeando cada uno con sus brazos el cuerpo del azabache.

-¡Devuélvenoslo!-exigieron todos los niños a la vez.

-¡Chicos!-exclamó sorprendido Yuu al verse de pronto cubierto por los brazos de su familia.

-¡Metete con alguien de tu tamaño!-le señaló Ako aferrada a la cintura de Yuu.

-¡Yuu-nii no se irá contigo, tiene que estar con nosotros!-apuntó Kouta al otro costado de la cintura de Yuu, rodeándolo también con los brazos.

-¡Yuu-chan se queda!-exclamó Chihiro aferrada a su brazo con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Yuu-nii muérdele la mano y así te soltará!-dijo Fumie agarrada a su pierna como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Yuu, totalmente conmovido al sentir la calidez de su familia envolverle se sintió envalentonado así que levantó la mirada para encarar a Mikaela. Una mirada. Una mirada bastó para que el reciente valor que su familia le daba se fuera por la borda, Mikaela estaba furioso, sus ojos rojos resplandecían igual que lo harían un asesino sediento de sangre que hizo que a Yuuichirou se le disparasen todas las alarmas. Mikaela iba a matarlos, lo veía tan claro como si se lo estuviera diciéndoselo a gritos, si no lo soltaban los mataría a todos en un solo segundo.

-Chicos…-susurró para sus hermanos sin apartar la mirada de Mikaela.-Soltadme.

-¿Eh?-exclamaron todos sorprendidos por la orden que le daba el mayor.

-¡¿Yuu-chan?!-exclamó Akane sin entenderle.

-¡SOLTADME AHORA MISMO!-y con ese grito, los demás lo soltaron sobresaltados. Yuu jadeó un par de veces pero, dispuesto a alejarlos del peligro que representaba el rubio, los miró esbozando una sonrisa para calmarlos y trasmitirles confianza-Volveré pronto ¿de acuerdo?

-Yuu-nii…

-Yuu-chan…no…-gimió Akane con un temblor al escuchar esas palabras.

-No os preocupéis ¿de acuerdo?-ensanchó la sonrisa mirándoles con una ligera burla, como si fuese a hacer una travesura que todos sabían que no haría-Mala hierba nunca muere. Nos vemos pronto.

Y sin más comenzó Yuu a caminar con el vampiro aun sosteniéndole de la nuca, guiándole el camino.

-Buen niño, Yuu-chan-susurró a su oído el vampiro provocándole un estremecimiento al menor.

-Yuu-chan…-sollozó Akane junto a Chihiro viendo como de nuevo aquel vampiro se llevaba a su hermano.

-Akane-nee ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Kouta dirigiéndose a ella al no saber cómo proceder.

-No lo sé…-le contestó al menor bajando la cabeza con impotencia.-¿Por qué ese tonto de Yuu-chan tiene que estar siempre sacrificándose por nosotros? ¿Y por qué nosotros nunca encontramos la manera de ayudarlo a él?-preguntó al aire con tremenda frustración apretando los puños y cubriéndose el rostro con ellos intentando ocultar las lagrimas que siempre terminaba por derramar por su hermano.

Taichi fue el único que se quedó rezagado de toda la situación, al quedarse observándolo todo desde el marco de la puerta. Luego de que el vampiro y Yuu desapareciesen de su vista, volvió a meterse en el interior de la casa dirigiéndose directamente hacia donde se encontraba su dibujo, reposado en el suelo donde Yuu lo había dejado. Lo tomó por una de sus puntas, y medio arrastrándolo por el suelo, dejó aquel dibujo de siniestra representación sobre el lugar donde solía dormir Yuu. Porque tal y como Taichi había temido y plasmado en papel, de nuevo, el vampiro Shindou Mikaela se había llevado a su hermano.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Hola…¿Qué tal todos? Feliz año nuevo a todo el mundo…. Muy atrasado.

¡Vale! Si, lo siento ¡lo siento mucho! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero juro por todo que fue por un buen motivo, y ese motivo se llama trabajo. No fue por falta de tiempo, bueno en realidad si, sino porque literalmente el trabajo me ha tenido absorbida y prácticamente he estado viviendo el restaurante donde trabajo pero he intentado compensároslo dejando el capítulo más largo de lo normal, más de setenta paginas, para que no os quejéis (ahora no hay nadie capaz de leerlo hasta el final y me doy cuenta que el esfuerzo ha sido en balde y moriré un poco por dentro…puta vida, tete). De verdad, gente, lo siento mucho pero el trabajo es el trabajo, algunos sabrán comprenderme y los que no, pues ya os llegará el momento disfrutar de la vida estudiantil que luego al trabajar el tiempo se consumirá demasiado rápido.

Bueno, centrándonos ya en el fic, quiero dejar clara algunas cosas para que no os hagáis demasiadas preguntas, aunque supongo que con lo mal que explico esto no servirá de nada pero meeeg, me la juego;

Esto es más un consejo para todos que otra cosa, y es que no os dejéis llevar por todo lo que pase en el interior de la bitácora de Mika. Tened muy en cuenta que la bitácora está escrita por Mikaela, todo lo que se está presenciando y trasmitiendo está completamente bajo el punto de vista de nuestro rubio y todos sabemos que nadie es poseedor de la verdad absoluta ni todo lo que uno recuerda es como tal cual sucede de verdad. Así que desconfiad, no mucho, pero desconfiad.

Otra cosa es Taichi. Seguro que con el tema del dibujo y lo ocurrido después cuando Mika se lleva a Yuu, a más de uno le habrá venido la idea de que puede ver el futuro y que por eso se comporta así. Ya me encargo yo de cortar esa teoría. Taichi no ve el futuro, ni el pasado, ni nada. Taichi tiene un modo de comunicación distinto a los demás, no articula ninguna palabra a nadie que no sea Fumie. Sus dibujos, gestos y amagos son el modo más directo que puede emplear para comunicarse con los otros Hyakuya ¿Qué porque entonces se comporta así? Ah, a seguir leyendo los próximos capítulos os toca para averiguarlo.

Y por último y esto es solo para saciar la curiosidad que seguro alguno tiene. Este "flash back" de Mika está situado dos meses después del primero, y cinco meses antes de la muerte de Gekkomaru. Si, gente, os lo destripo, Gekkomaru muere con solo trece años de edad ¿Por qué causa? Ja, os toca leer el próximo capítulo.

En fin, como siempre hago, suelo plasmar aquí algunas cosas que pienso que no se entenderán dentro de la historia si no se está familiarizado con la cultura japonesa así que dejaré algunas cosas como por ejemplo;

-Cuando Gekkomaru maldice a Mika como "Hijo de Izanami". Esta expresión es inventada y no sé si realmente un japonés la usa, porque la he empleado más como sustitución a una expresión más fea y malsonante que seguro que todos conocemos bien. De todos modos, para quien quiera un poquito de culturilla japonesa Izanami es la diosa del mundo de los muertos. Así que en cierto modo, Gekko maldice a Mika como si fuera hijo de un diablo.

-Algunos guerreros samuráis de la época les ponían nombres a sus espadas porque en aquellos tiempos se pensaba que al ponerle nombre a un objeto (normalmente armas) este podía adquirir alma. De ahí que la espada de Yasha, heredada luego a Gekkomaru, se llame "Tsukiyomi"

-Cuando Mika comenta que "Tsukiyomi" y "Gekkomaru" harían un dúo legendario, esto es un juego de palabras que hace Mika por la relación de significados entre ambos nombres. Tsukiyomi es el nombre del dios de la Luna en Japón mientras que "Gekko" significa "claro de luna/luz de luna".

-Hotaru significa literalmente "Luciérnaga".

-El fundoshi era una prenda utilizada en tiempos antiguos de Japón como ropa interior masculina, similar a un taparrabos.

-Cuando Mika hace hincapié de que no puede volver a ser hermano de Gekkomaru por las consecuencias que eso acarrea. Para muchos de nosotros, acostumbrados a ver en la ficción, familiares lejanos o hermanos adoptivos enamorados montando un drama amoroso nos es fácil pensar que pueden superar ese muro social simplemente ignorando lo que los demás digan. Pero ¡ojo! Estamos hablando de Japón, y tanto en tiempos pasados como en tiempos actuales el incesto sea entre parientes cercanos, lejanos o adoptados está muy pero que muy castigado socialmente. Para los japoneses, aunque dos hermanos no estén emparentados por sangre se siguen considerando tan hermanos como si fueran biológicos y esta tan castigado el incesto entre ellos como si tuviesen los mismos padres. Incluso está más castigado que la homosexualidad, porque aunque era una práctica reprobable si no se hacía público era fácil mirar para otro lado pero si la gente llegaba a saber una relación amorosa entre parientes (consanguíneos o adoptados), el rechazo de los demás podía ser tan grande que incluso sería imposible conseguir un trabajo decente, por ejemplo en caso de Gekkomaru jamás seria aceptado para servir como guerrero a nadie, ni nadie le confiaría sus campos para cosechar o sembrar, en caso de saberse que mantenía una relación con un hermano. Así de dura era y es la sociedad japonesa con estas situaciones. La única excepción de esto es que durante los años cincuenta los japoneses permitieron los matrimonios entre primos (lejanos o directos), y aun así se miran con recelo. Aunque posiblemente la práctica de matrimonios entre parientes en épocas antiguas se realizaba con cierta regularidad ya que hay pruebas que algunos clanes poderosos la practicaban para mantener la pureza de la sangre.

Ah, y como siempre, las escenas de lemon corren a cargo de mi amiga y colega del mal Jaakuna Sakkako, méritos a ella por su trabajo en este campo. Que por cierto, a petición suya dejo aquí sus palabras:

 **Nota de Sakkako:** A los que lean esto déjenme decirles algo. No le echen la culpa a Chao (la autora del fic) de la demora de este capítulo porque la culpable de todo FUI YO. Chao tenía el fic listo desde hace UN MES, pero de todas formas me esperó pacientemente en que acabara de escribirle el lemon porque confía plenamente en mi capacidad de hacerlo a lo cual yo se lo agradezco de todo corazón porque me da a entender que tengo capacidad en este ámbito. Les pido disculpas a todos por este retraso pero espero me entiendan, aunque no lo crean yo sufro de TDA (Trastorno de Déficit Atencional) y todo lo que hago suele demorar por culpa de esa condición mía (que a todo esto es física, no psicológica… lo trato con neurólogo hasta el día de hoy). Sin embargo, soy tan cabezota que a pesar de todo hago hasta lo imposible porque todo lo que hago calce y cuadre, no hago nada a lo tonto y a lo loco porque quiero que algo que es tan difícil de representar como una escena de tinte erótico o sexual quede bien plasmada. Espero me entiendan mis razones y lamento haber demorado tanto, pero me esforcé mucho (y Chao también ayudándome a llenar lo que no fuera movimiento para el lemon) en hacer esto sólo para ustedes y el cual espero disfrutéis porque nos esmeramos mucho. De antemano, gracias por entender y os pido disculpas otra vez por mi demora.

Vuelve Chao solo para decir que en mi profile encontraréis mi ask donde podéis hacerme las preguntas que queráis respecto al fic para que así no tengáis que estar esperando las actualizaciones para que os conteste en los reviews.

Y ahora, el rincón donde contestaré…¡los reviews!

 **Ciara:** ¡Es el destino que quería que fueras la primera en leerme! Pero al final no dejaste mas review…me dio penita…Chao triste…

 **Rianberry:** Si, en este fic todo tiene un motivo. Intento tenerlo todo bien atado para que la historia sea fluida y no dejar nada o casi nada al aire.

 **Ai-chan:** Jajaja si esa frase "los muertos no pueden volver" es una ley inalterable que tengo en casi todos mis fics, de esta manera dejo bien claro a los lectores que no esperen una resucitación milagrosa o hechizos que devuelvan a los muertos porque, ah, no soy una escritora que deje las cosas fáciles. Las historias son mejores si tienen uno o dos imposibles ¿Mika y Yuu retomando su relación? No estés tan segura…

 **Kali:** Esos "si" prolongados no dejan lugar a pensamientos inocentes precisamente…pero eso significa que este fic te gusta y eso me aletea mi corazoncito Mikayuueno ¡sigue disfrutándolo!

 **Anto-chan:** Akane tiene malos pensamientos contra Mika, pero desde luego no está en su mano hacer nada, así que no esperes verla con un cuchillo o espada lanzándose a matar a Mika porque no puede hacerlo. Taichi también quiere a Yuu, pero lo expresa de otra forma más complicada, debido a sus problemas Taichi tiene modos de comunicación distintos a los demás y a veces es fácil malinterpretarle, pero él de veras quiere mucho a Yuu y a todos sus hermanos. ¡Un saludito!

 **Guest1:** ¡Pues se acabó la espera! ¡Aquí esta, y con 50 páginas de Word para que nadie se quede con las ganas! Y como estoy segura de que este cap también te habrá generado intriga…¡sufree sufree muajajaja!

 **MasterAqua:** ¿leyendo mi fic en horas de trabajo? Uuuh eres malota, pero me siento halagada y espero que mi fic siga regalándote buenos ratos, aunque te advierto que puede torcerse en cualquier momento y no sacarte sonrisas precisamente.

 **Laura16:** Pobre Taichi, no creas, aunque no pueda exteriorizarlo, que su hermano haya sido violado no le causa indiferencia, de verdad, intenta analizarlo un poco más profundamente para comprenderle mejor.

 **Naooki:** ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte y sé bienvenida a mi fic! ¡Espero que sigas disfrutándolo como mereces!

 **TharynNeko:** ¿Media noche…? ¿Gritaste…? Uuuuh, es una señal de que te estoy llevando al lado oscuro MUAJAJAJA. Me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto mi fic, y si, le pongo bastante significado a cada cosa porque soy de las personas que cuando escriben una historia quiero que se sienta real y distinto a lo que se suele escribir en otros fics, tener mi propio estilo y romper con los estereotipos. Aunque eso de hacerte llorar no sé si sentirme orgullosa o acongojada…Si, Mikaela lo pasó realmente mal en su pasado y aun hay cosas por descubrir al respecto y te tocará el kokoro. Tus cuestiones 1-2-3 no puedo contestártelas porque seria hacerte un gran spoiler y naaah, prefiero hacerte sufrir ejejejeje.

 **Hyoga:** Si, puse a todos los personajes de Pokemon, pero me olvidé de poner a Serena (y eso que me gusta esa personaje).

 **Yerigsus:** ¿Yuu es Gekkomaru? Mmmh, como digo siempre en mis fics, la ley inalterable; los muertos no pueden volver. Pero el tema de la reencarnación es otra cosa, ya que no es lo mismo que una persona reencarne que resucite ¿tú qué opinas? ¿lo es o no lo es? ¿Yuu perdonará a Mika? Nop, no lo hará –toma balde de agua fría- ¿Akane hará algo al respecto? Ahora mismo, poco y nada puede hacer la pobre, es una niña y no tiene ni fuerza ni ingenio para atentar contra la vida de Mikaela ni de la de ningún vampiro ¿Por qué Taichi actúa como una persona fría y sin sentimientos? Taichi no es frío y tiene sentimientos, pero le pasa algo que le impide expresar emociones ¿el qué? Ah, misterio.

 **Guest2:** Bueno…¿Este capítulo se acerca a lo que tenias en mente con eso de que se lo llevase a vivir con él? XD

 **Juliette:** Tranquila, entiendo lo que es estar ocupada, lo entiendo demasiado bien…-cara de trauma- Asuramaru tiene mala leche para fastidiar a Mika, y si te gusta este personaje te digo que tiene una subtrama en este fic junto a Krul. Espero que pueda gustarte.

 **Kagomejunko:** Como he advertido antes, no te creas todo lo que diga Mika dentro de su bitácora, al fin y al cabo todo está bajo su punto de vista y las cosas pueden no ser tal cual las recuerda o como las plantea. Y si, ya hacían cosas de adultos con tan solo trece años, pero estamos hablando de la era Heian, hace novecientos años donde los niños tenían que hacerse adultos lo más pronto posible para asegurar su supervivencia y el de la familia. Y Asuramaru es bastante cabroncete, pero ¿Qué quieres? El pobre se aburre XD. Y respecto a tu respuesta al desafío de Sakkako…mec, lo siento, pero fallaste, Sakkako no escribió esa parte sino que la hice yo. Saluditos y gracias.

 **Guest3:** Aquí tienes tu tan deseado capitulo, realmente lamento haber tardado tanto el subirlo pero como he explicado antes, el trabajo me ha tenido ocupada y solo he podido escribir en mis escasos momentos libres, pero lo he hecho más largo en compensación por la tardanza, espero que hayas podido disfrutarlo.

 **Alejandra Kagamine:** ¿Odiar a Taichi por que? Odiar es malo, todo tiene su motivo y porque. Ah ¿un saludo? Pues te saludo desde España ¡y bienvenida al fic! Espero que lo disfrutes.

 **Guest4:** Lo siento! Ya esta actualizado para todos aquellos que esperabais. Disfrútalo.

 **Yaelhimariuchiha** : ¡Gracias por agregarlo a favoritos! ¡Me hiciste el día! Si, mi Mika es perturbadillo, y aun así gusta ¿Por qué será?

 **Patata Kawaii:** Y lo sigo, pero necesito tiempo y precisamente ando escasa de ello por trabajo. Y violar….si pides eso, créeme, Yuu sufrirá. Aquí no hay milagros de amor XD.

 **ShinaOkamix3:** De veras, lamento tremendamente la espera, pero espero que este capítulo largo pueda compensar el tiempo que llevas esperando. Y si, esta historia junta recuerdos de Mikaela con la reencarnación, pero intento hacerlo según como creo que se haría en la realidad de darse el caso. Ya hay muchos fics que dan pie a historias de amor correspondidas donde siempre hay un milagro que se produce con facilidad para que haya un final feliz. Aquí no hay de eso. Puede haberlo, puede no haberlo pero no habrán milagros amorosos, eso por descontado. Gracias por el review.

 **Secret Socorrow:** ¿Te gustan los capítulos largos, muy largos? Toma largo ¿has sido capaz de leerlo todo de una tacada o tuviste que racionar tiempo? Jajaja si lo racionaste….¡gané yo! (¿?) 76 paginitas de nada…Y tienes razón, tal como le he dicho a otros, es muy fácil encontrar fics donde predomina el milagro del amor y los finales felices, pero este fic es retorcido y no ocurrirán los milagros que estamos acostumbrados a leer. De hecho, te lo confirmo; No habrá milagro. El fic tendrá sus finales felices pero desde luego esos finales no se lo esperaran o al menos no serán lo que más gusten por como acabaran, cada uno lo interpretará como quiera. Y si, Asuramaru es hombre, siempre se ha sabido, usaba pronombres masculinos todo el tiempo (Boku, yo, o kare, él, que son usos exclusivos masculinos).


	6. Chapter 6

CÁP 6:

El miedo y el frío son dos conceptos que inconscientemente los humanos tienen la tendencia de ligar de forma estrecha o incluso íntima. De alguna forma todos asociamos a que el miedo nos hace experimentar una desagradable sensación de frío, cuya causa es producto de la adrenalina que segrega el cerebro al tensar los músculos del cuerpo para mantener la alerta ante un posible peligro.

Los niños de Sanguinem solían vivir en continua tensión cuando los vampiros que les privaban de la libertad y al mismo tiempo se proclamaban ser sus dueños y protectores merodeaban por la ciudad a modo de patrulla. Ni un solo niño que viviera en Sanguinem le era desconocido la sensación de inferioridad y miedo que producían aquellos carceleros que lo único que tenían de humanos era la apariencia, pero que sin embargo, todos eran conscientes que dependían por completo de ellos para poder sobrevivir a ese mundo post apocalíptico que se había convertido el exterior. Pocos eran los niños que se habían envalentonado en hacerle frente a los vampiros, movidos por la frustración que les provocaba ser tratados con tanta condescendencia.

Por norma, esta clase de niños se calificaban entre los vampiros como ganado impertinente y malcriado que bastaba con aplicarle un poco de mano dura y disciplina para volverlos tan sumisos como el resto de sus compañeros. Para los vampiros, un niño que se comportaba así era equivalente a cuando uno estaba dormido en la oscuridad de su habitación y en el silencio podía escuchar el aleteo de un mosquito que revolotea cerca de la oreja, algo muy molesto pero muy fácil de solucionar. Esos niños eran intimidados y amenazados, y de normal, eso bastaba para que empezasen a comportarse como era debido, sin embargo, siempre existían cabezones que se atrevían a ignorar toda clase de advertencia para llevar sus fechorías más allá.

Cuando se llegaba a esos puntos, esos niños envalentonados eran asesinados.

Matar al ganado era algo que estaba prohibido para la comunidad vampírica. La sangre humana era el único sustento que permitía a los vampiros sobrevivir y no podían desprenderse de ellos y muchos menos en una época como esa que la humanidad había reducido su población a menos de la cuarta parte del total. Pero había ocasiones en las que esta regla era rota en un secreto que todos conocían pero que nadie comentaba nada al respecto. Solían llevar el asesinato de forma silenciosa y discreta al mismo tiempo que lento y cruel, los niños eran aislados del resto y encerrados durante días con vampiros que los usaban como mejor les parecía. Algunos los mantenían vivos durante meses convirtiéndolos en una especie de mascotas al que drenar la sangre de forma directa, y no de bolsas; no había nada más delicioso que poder beber sangre directamente de la fuente. Otros, más sádicos, usaban métodos más crueles, como era aplicarles torturas físicas horribles, tales como usar instrumentos de metales oxidados para provocarles heridas con sangrados abundantes y alimentarse de ahí, entre los gritos y lloros infantiles que solo eran parte de la diversión de aquel banquete. Ningún niño sobrevivía si se sometía a estos crueles castigos, y por tanto ningún niño que viviera en Sanguinem tenía conocimiento de aquellos castigos…ninguno había podido volver para contarlo.

Sin embargo esto puede decirse que se ha roto con Yuuichiro, uno de esos niños envalentonados e idiotas que no se lo pensaba dos veces antes de abalanzarse a _"matar a un vampiro"_. Yuuichiro no es que fuera alguien especial de ninguna de las maneras, no tenía nada mejor ni peor que los otros que murieron a manos de los vampiros, sin embargo, siempre contaba con la protección de Mikaela. El rubio siempre tuvo fijación en él, era su objeto de diversión, su entretenimiento para cuando iba a Sanguinem, y dado su posición dentro de la nobleza vampírica, los vampiros de más baja categoría optaron por dejar que fuera él quien decidiese que hacer con aquel mocoso. Aunque era cierto que nadie se esperó que el chiquillo pudiera continuar vivo por mucho tiempo con ese comportamiento, pero ahí estaba, siempre haciendo de las suyas.

Y es por ello que los vampiros, podían apreciar con disimulado placer, como su señor Mikaela tenía a Yuuichiro sujetado de la nuca y lo guiaba a sus aposentos. Como siempre que ocurría, las aventuras de Mikaela con los niños que se llevaba llegaban a oídos de los demás, y al fin les había llegado la noticia de que el azabache había recibido su merecido castigo, y que, de nuevo, Mikaela se lo llevaba de nuevo, seguramente para más de lo mismo. Como se había mencionado antes, Yuuichiro no era alguien de importancia, no era ni mejor ni peor que los otros niños, una vez que Mikaela terminase con su vida el tiempo se ocuparía de dejarlo en el olvido para los vampiros como tantos y tantos que cargaban a sus espaldas.

Pero Mikaela, contrario a lo que pensaban sus semejantes, tenía otros planes para el pequeño.

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres ahora de mí?!-protestaba Yuuichirou con la mano helada del rubio rodeando su nuca para guiarlo en el camino.-¡¿Quieres soltarme de una vez?!

-Camina.-le ordenó sin más Mikaela dándole un empujón desde la nuca haciendo que el muchacho perdiese por un segundo el equilibrio y diese un traspié, sin embargo no fue suficiente para hacerle caer al suelo, además que Mika dio un tirón a su cuello para ayudarle a restablecer el equilibrio.

-¡Estúpido chupasangre! ¡Quítame las manos de encima!-siguió protestando y luchando el menor para poder quitarse la mano del contrario de su cuello.

-No sabes el daño que me haces diciéndome esas cosas tan horribles, Yuu-chan-dijo Mikaela con un tono que desde luego no coincidía con el que debería tener una persona dolida.

Yuu siguió retorciéndose y peleando por su libertad, no obstante al rubio aquella resistencia no le suponía nada que no pudiera controlar. Yuu tenía un cuerpo débil a pesar de la energía que desprendía y le era muy fácil dominarlo, lo único que si empezaba a irritarlo eran sus malas formas ¿Qué tan estúpido podía llegar a ser ese mocoso? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de nada, ni de la suerte que estaba teniendo? Con toda la mala leche del mundo, Mikaela usó su pulgar para presionar una zona de la base del cuello donde sabía que aún permanecía allí una de las heridas de mordiscos que le había provocado la última vez, la reacción de Yuuichirou no se hizo esperar;

-¡AAAAARG!-se quejó dolorido el azabache llevando sus propias manos hacia el pulgar del mayor para apartarlo de aquella zona tan delicada, aunque, por mucho que tirara, el rubio no dejaba de presionar la herida.-¡PARA! ¡SUÉLTAME!

-¿Vas a portarte bien?-preguntó Mikaela sin ningún remordimiento ante lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡AAARG! ¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Pero para ya! ¡Basta!-gritaba el muchacho sintiendo que de un momento a otro la herida brotaría sangre.

Pero sus palabras bastaron para que el rubio dejase esa parte delicada en paz, aun cuando no soltaba la nuca en ningún momento. Permitió a Yuu quejarse tranquilo durante unos instantes para luego volver a instarle a que caminara, estaban haciendo un espectáculo en pleno pasillo de la mansión Bathory y tenía que llevarlo a sus aposentos lo antes posible.

Yuu ahogo algunos sollozos, la adrenalina le había hecho olvidarse de las heridas que el propio Mikaela le había ocasionado, pero aquella presión que le había hecho con el pulgar le había hecho tomar nueva cuenta de la gravedad que tenían. Le ardía y notaba que palpitaba como modo de queja, y ahora hasta la ropa que le cubría la zona le rozaba y lo sentía con dolor, y por eso dejó de luchar, no era el momento para ello, por eso aullando de dolor dejó que Mikaela lo llevara consigo.

Sintió frío, en ese momento, sintió un horrible frío.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, solo alterado por las quejas de Yuu quien todavía no podía encontrar alivio al dolor de aquella herida. Mikaela le ignoró, no comentó nada al respecto y se dedicó a guiar al niño hacia su cuarto, los vampiros que pasaban cerca inclinaban la cabeza con el debido respeto al hijo de la reina Krul recordándole a Yuu que la posición social que ocupaba el rubio era alta. Mikaela era alguien importante dentro de la comunidad vampírica aunque no sabía hasta qué punto. Krul era la reina de los vampiros en Japón, también conocida como la tercera fundadora, un peso pesado en aquella comunidad de chupasangres que residía en Sanguinem….sin embargo, ningún niño humano conocía a la reina, ni siquiera sabían que los vampiros contasen con una jerarquía de esa clase como para tener un monarca que los dirigiera. Por lo tanto Yuu no sabía que tan importante era Mika, lo único que tenían claro los niños de Sanguinem era que cuanto más importante era el vampiro que los castigaba o que los alimentaba, estos dos conceptos podían tener una u otra proporción.

Entonces llegaron; la puerta que llevaba a la morada donde vivía Mikaela. Yuu se quedó mirando aquella puerta, y sintió de pronto como el estómago se le revolvía como si estuviese a punto de vomitar, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pasó por esa puerta para salvar a su hermano menor, pero los recuerdos de lo sucedido en su interior se agolparon en su cabeza de tal forma que lo hicieron temblar. No quería volver a entrar ahí dentro, y de pronto, volvió a sentirlo, aquella horrible sensación; el frío. La sensación gélida comenzó a recorrerle y sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía articular palabra, dándole nueva conciencia de la clase de lío en el que estaba metido.

-"Si entro ahí…"-pensó para sí mismo el niño con los músculos rígidos y sintiendo que no sería capaz de dar un solo paso más. Estaba clavado en el sitio.-"…moriré"

Mika abrió la puerta de su casa sin perder tiempo, pero sintió un impedimento cuando al ir a dar un paso para entrar Yuu no lo siguió. Mika dirigió su mirada al menor, encontrándose con la escena de que el niño estaba completamente rígido, con la mirada clavada en el suelo para no mirarle y sin estar dispuesto a seguirle. El rubio no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el niño estaba asustado y no quería volver a entrar en su casa, no después de lo que había pasado, sin embargo, tampoco estaba dispuesto a mostrarse indulgente con él y como tal, presionó un poco mas su nuca y le dio un empujón para obligarlo a avanzar pero para su sorpresa, el niño no avanzó.

-Entra dentro-le ordenó directamente el vampiro, notando que el azabache daba un respingo ante la orden pero sin acatarla.-Entra.-volvió a ordenar esta vez sin darle la oportunidad de resistirse pues el segundo empujón que le propinó fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Yuu se viera obligado a caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

Más frío, más miedo. Las sensaciones desagradables se incrementaron en el más joven cuando sus pies cruzaron el marco de la puerta y se vio de nuevo en aquella morada que le causó tanto impacto la primera vez. Las grandes estanterías con libros antiguos, la decoración de pinturas de las paredes o los detalles exquisitos que formaban parte de aquella habitación ya no captaban su atención como la otra vez, el miedo lo tenía paralizado y la incertidumbre por no saber qué pensaba hacer aquel chupasangre con él lo estaba martirizando.

Entonces se sintió liberado del agarre cuando Mikaela lo soltó de la nuca y se dirigía hacia su armario. Instintivamente, Yuu se dio la vuelta bruscamente mientras se sobaba la zona donde el vampiro lo había tenido agarrado. No se atrevía a perderlo de vista, aun cuando era consciente que tenerle con la vista pegada en él era inútil…Mikaela era demasiado veloz como para poder darse cuenta de en qué momento se movía hacia otro lado, tan pronto podía tenerlo delante como tenerlo al lado o justo detrás de él y sus ojos no serían capaces de captarlo a tiempo.

-¿Q…que estás haciendo?-se atrevió a preguntar Yuu inseguro.

Mikaela lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, el pobre niño estaba nervioso y comprendía perfectamente su angustia. Pero aun así no le daba la menor importancia, pronto le haría saber los planes que tenía para él, pero de momento tenía que ocuparse de otro asunto antes de nada. Fue entonces cuando el rubio comenzó a desabotonarse el saco que conformaba su uniforme blanco, dejando entre ver la camisa negra que tenía debajo.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-se alteró Yuu al ver que el vampiro comenzaba, a sus ojos, a quitarse la ropa con toda la naturalidad del mundo ¿Qué narices estaba haciendo? La desnudez nunca había sido un problema para Yuu, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ver cuerpos desnudos, pero estaba claro que no tenía nada que ver un cuerpo desnudo de un vampiro al de un niño como Shigeru o sus hermanos. No le provocaba buenas sensaciones que Mikaela estuviese quitándose la ropa, de nuevo los recuerdos de la otra vez le gritaban dentro de su cabeza que saliera por patas de ahí.

-Yuu-chan, tú también desnúdate.-le ordenó sin mirarlo mientras terminaba de quitarse la camisa negra, que ya había desabotonado, luego de haberse quitado el saco.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡Vete al diablo, chupasangre!-gritó sin poder evitarlo, y del mismo modo, salió corriendo de aquel sitio, huyendo hacia otra parte de la casa.

Mikaela lo observó huir y dio un suspiro de resignación antes de continuar quitándose la ropa con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. No le preocupaba a cual lugar huyera el niño, no tenía donde escapar, estaba atrapado en su casa y no tardaría en dar con él. El juego del gato persiguiendo al ratón siempre había sido su pasatiempo predilecto cuando consideraba que sus amantes ya no le aportaban nada. Para Mikaela, aquel juego era el estado más puro en la relación entre el depredador y su presa, la naturaleza así lo había establecido. El cazador acechaba y acosaba a la presa, cansada y muy vieja o imprudente y muy joven, hasta extenuarla y hacerla sentir acorralada para que supiera que no tenía opciones de salvarse ni de ser rescatada. Todas las especies cuya base alimenticia era la carne eran cazadores en mayor o menor medida y siempre tenían que tener una presa a la que matar y alimentarse de ella. La presa siempre sufriría el miedo y el dolor de separarse de su manada, y morir poco a poco mientras su cazador la despedazaba. Pero los vampiros eran depredadores inteligentes y racionales, y al contrario que los otros cazadores del reino animal, sin contar al ser humano, disfrutaban de la matanza tanto como el alimentarse. Cazar estaba profundamente arraigado en el cerebro de todo vampiro, era un hábito tan primitivo como excitante para ellos, y al igual que ocurre con la raza humana, un vampiro no siempre caza para alimentarse, sino por la diversión que suponía el hecho de cazar. Y la única presa posible para los vampiros eran los humanos.

De ahí que para Mikaela, cazar a sus amantes cuando ya no le servían era algo que le producía excitación. El acecharlos, dominarlos, hacerles sentir miedo, hacerles creer que estaban a salvo o que se habían librado de él para luego aparecer ante ellos de forma sorpresiva y asestarles un ataque mortal que le proclamaba como vencedor. Para los humanos, era una forma de sadismo en estado puro, para los vampiros eran designios de la naturaleza…fueron creados para ser de esa forma.

Sin embargo, con Yuu era distinto, con él sentía que su instinto cazador se avivaba y le hacía sentirse más excitado que nunca, ansiaba devorarlo, castigarlo por sus impertinencias, no obstante, sus sentimientos le hacía pararse completamente en seco cuando pensaba que lo tenía a su merced. Por él…por Gekkomaru, o mejor dicho, por pensar que Yuu se trataba de su querido Gekkomaru. El instinto que tanto liberaba y disfrutaba, se convertía en algo que deseaba confinar cuando por jugarretas de su mente veía en Yuu la cara de su amor más preciado, porque no quería que él le viera con aquella faceta.

Y aquello provocaba un sentimiento que el vampiro creyó haber dejado en el olvido hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo: Miedo. Le producía terror pensar que en cierto modo, Gekkomaru estaba mirando y juzgando lo que hacía y en lo que se había convertido, no sería capaz de soportar una mirada de miedo o de decepción por parte de su amor hacia su persona ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué excusa podría serle útil con él? Era un vampiro, un ser que se alimentaba de la sangre de los humanos, y Gekkomaru era un humano. Por nada del mundo quería que Gekkomaru pensase ni por un segundo que podría considerarlo su presa, ¡jamás! Por eso, aunque Yuu pudiera provocar sus instintos cazadores, estos podían ser dominados por el afecto de Mika hacia Gekkomaru. Yuu era el primero por el que hacía esto, era el único con el que se sentía en necesidad de mantenerse controlado ¿Por qué iba hacerlo si no era porque aquel niño era su precioso Gekkomaru?

-Creo que todavía me queda un poco de eso de la ultima vez…-comentó para sí mismo el rubio con total tranquilidad, dejando un poco de lado sus reflexiones, recordando que antes que nada debía hacer algo importante con Yuu.

Mientras tanto, Yuu corría desesperado por aquella enorme casa que constituía el hogar del rubio. Y decir que era enorme era quedarse corto, de estar Yuu en sus cabales se estaría preguntando cómo era posible que hubiera semejante casa dentro de la propia mansión Bathory, pero aquellos detalles era algo que el azabache no se paraba a pensar. Ahora mismo lo que pensaba era que, gracias a las dimensiones de aquella morada, tenía muchos más sitios en los que esconderse, o eso era lo que quería creer.

La casa era grande y se componía de marcos sin puertas que conectaban varias salas, algunas enormes y otras más pequeñas, además de que visualizaba escaleras de caracol que llevaban a pisos superiores pero Yuu no se atrevió a subir porque no quería hacer ruido de pisadas al subir los escalones. Los muebles, las pinturas en las paredes, las baldosas del suelo o incluso la distribución de las habitaciones tenían todo el estilo de modernista europeo que había visto en la habitación de Mikaela. Aunque Yuu se había acostumbrado a la casa donde estaba viviendo con sus hermanos desde hacía años, aún podía recordar cómo era el interior de una casa japonesa común antes de que sucediera toda la locura del apocalipsis, en aquel entonces era pequeño aunque conservaba esos recuerdos, incluso era capaz de recordar la distribución de su propia casa cuando todavía vivía con sus padres. Por lo que aquel estilo para Yuu era algo tan antiguo que le producía gran desconfianza, la antigüedad de los objetos o lugares habitables solían estar ligados a historias no muy alentadoras que atentaban contra la vida ajena. Por lo tanto aquel lugar lo asimilaba como el "hábitat natural" de un vampiro, igual que cuando te adentras en el territorio de un depredador, no sabrás por dónde éste saldrá para abalanzarse al cuello a matar.

-¡¿Pero dónde diablos me ha metido ese lunático?!-bramó Yuu sin dejar de correr intentando buscar un escondite. La casa era enorme, y aunque los muebles eran grandes, no se sentía en confianza de meterse en alguno de ellos para esconderse.

-Yuu-chan ¿Dónde estás?-se escuchó la voz de Mikaela a modo de eco resonando entre las paredes de la mansión. La voz del rubio era sosegada y tranquila, como si fuera un padre llamando a su hijo para que fuera a la mesa a comer un día de domingo.-Yuu-chan, venga, sal de dónde estés.

Yuu al escucharle más de cerca, se quedó tenso y mirando hacia todos lados. El eco estaba jugándole una mala pasada en su cabeza porque no sabía de dónde provenía, ni si estaba lejos o cerca. Echó una mirada rápida alrededor, y entonces su vista se fijó en una vieja chimenea, en serio ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera una chimenea si vivían en una ciudad subterránea? Pero sin perder el tiempo en hacerse preguntas estúpidas, Yuu corrió hacia la chimenea.

-Yuu-chan, deja de esconderte-volvió a escuchar la voz del rubio entre los ecos de la casa-Sabes que tarde o temprano te voy a encontrar, siempre te encuentro.

Sin hacer caso a lo que escuchaba, Yuu usó la flexibilidad de su joven cuerpo para colarse en el interior de la chimenea y usar sus brazos y piernas para trepar por las paredes de la misma e ir escalando hacia arriba lo más rápido y silencioso que podía. El interior de la chimenea era oscuro y sucio, y ya de por sí a Yuu le costaba mantenerse colgado en su interior para no ser detectado como para que encima la suciedad de las paredes estuvieran haciéndole resbalar hacia abajo.

-¡URG! ¡Mierda…!-blasfemó Yuu al sentir que se había resbalado y la herida de su cuello fue presionada al haber perdido por un segundo la estabilidad, haciéndole sentir el horrible dolor que le recordaba constantemente que estaba ahí.

-¿Yuu-chan?-se volvió a escuchar la voz del vampiro, esta vez muy cerca de la chimenea. El sonido de su voz le hizo al azabache ponerse en modo alerta y quedarse quieto como una estatua en la posición en la que se encontraba. Guardó silencio y soportó como pudo el horrendo dolor que sentía tanto en la herida del cuello como en la que tenía en el costado, no había forma humana de ignorarlas, pero no tenía más opción que mantenerse en silencio si no quería que ese monstruo le encontrara.

No estaba en la mejor posición pero hizo cuanto pudo para mantenerse en silencio, incluso controlar al máximo su propia respiración. Su cuerpo se tensó otra vez y sintió molestias en su rígida espalda y en los dedos de manos y pies cuando pudo ver en su campo de visión como la sombra de Mikaela proyectada por la luz entraba por la chimenea. Yuu aguantó la respiración y no hizo el menor movimiento, su instinto de supervivencia así se lo dictaba.

Escuchó algunos movimientos por parte de Mikaela, intuyó que andaba cerca de la chimenea inspeccionando la sala en cuestión para averiguar su paradero. Lo oyó caminar alrededor, acercándose y alejándose de su posición, poniéndolo cada vez más nervioso ¿Cuánto tiempo se tardaba en registrar una sala para convencerse uno de que allí no había nadie? Aunque Yuu no estaba atento al paso del tiempo, no sabía si llevaban así segundos o varios minutos pero aquello le parecía eterno y tortuoso, se imaginaba escenas horripilantes si ese monstruo lograba cazarlo. Él no quería convertirse en la comida de nadie.

-Hm.-escuchó suspirar al vampiro-¿Dónde te has metido, pequeño diablo?

Entonces sus oídos pudieron captar como el eco de las paredes delataban que Mikaela se había puesto a caminar, y por la intensidad gradual del sonido, se hacía la idea de que se estaba alejando del lugar, tal vez yendo a buscarle a otra sala. De todos modos, el menor no se fió y permaneció en la misma posición por algunos minutos más, para cerciorarse de que el vampiro no iba a arrepentirse y volver a buscarle a la sala, al menos no de forma inmediata. Pero conforme el tiempo iba pasando y no escuchaba nada sospechoso, la posición iba volviéndose cada vez más incómoda y apenas podía seguir soportando el dolor de sus heridas, así que el menor optó por dejar de perder el tiempo e ir bajando hacia la boca de la chimenea, desde ahí estaba seguro que podía regresar a la habitación de Mikaela y salir por la misma puerta por donde había entrado.

-Coff, coff-tosió cuando sus pies al pisar el suelo levantaron la ceniza y le resecó la garganta.

Entonces su corazón dio un sobresalto cuando sintió un fuerte agarre en ambos brazos. Por instinto alzó la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos rojos y afilados igual a los de un felino.

-Te encontré.-susurró con una sonrisa torcida el rubio que terminó haciendo salir a Yuu de su impresión.

-¡MIERDA!-gritó al verse descubierto ¿en qué momento había aparecido? ¿Es que había estado esperándolo? Como es lógico, el azabache reaccionó retorciéndose y dando golpes para liberarse.

-Ven aquí.-gruñó Mikaela anulando todo intento de forcejeo con el azabache al tenerle bien sostenido por los brazos, arrastrándolo fuera del interior de la chimenea sin hacer el menor esfuerzo,-Niñato ingenuo ¿de verdad te pensabas que no iba a saber dónde encontrarte?-volvió a gruñir en la cara de Yuu para luego ponérselo sobre el hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas.

-¡MALDICION! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉLTAME!-gritaba Yuu desesperado moviéndose sin cesar de su aprisionamiento mientras Mikaela caminaba por la mansión con él encima hacia a saber dónde.-¡Voy a matarte, estúpido lunático! ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Te haré pedazos!

Entonces Mikaela, dando un resoplido de hastío, dejó caer el cuerpo del menor sobre su lugar de descanso, sin cuidado alguno. El azabache calló sus quejas cuando se sintió rebotando sobre el suave colchón, pero no se quedó quieto, intentó rápidamente incorporarse para ponerse de pie, sin embargo la mano de Mikaela le dio un nuevo empujón que lo obligó a acostarse de nuevo y en cuanto sintió la mano ajena sobre su cuello el miedo le atenazó de nuevo y se quedó rígido sin hacer el menor movimiento.

-Si no quieres que te dé otra bofetada mas te vale que empieces a portarte como es debido, Yuu-chan.-siseó Mikaela acercando su cara a la de Yuu para verlo directamente a los ojos, y que viera que lo que decía iba en serio.-Soy una persona paciente, pero no te aconsejo que te hagas el listo y sobrepases mi limite porque entonces lo lamentaras tú más que yo. Así que de ahora en adelante, vas a ser un buen niño y harás lo que yo te diga ¿me has oído?

Intimidado por la situación en la que se encontraba y la clara invasión a su espacio personal, Yuu asintió como un autómata sin atreverse a decir ni una sola palabra.

-Así me gusta-le sonrió, esta vez de forma más amable, el rubio soltándole poco a poco y poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos para dejarlo respirar un poco. Yuu se llevó su propia mano hacia el cuello y se tocó la zona, no le había apretado ni había sentido que se le cortaba la respiración, pero aun así tomo una bocanada de aire que hizo que Mika lo mirase con una expresión parecida a la curiosidad. El azabache se incorporó como pudo y entonces, fue la primera vez que se percató que Mika lucía diferente a como hace un rato.

Su ropa era diferente.

Ya no tenía el uniforme blanco que le destacaba como parte de la comunidad vampírica, sino que tenía una simple camisa de un color azul oscuro con los botones amarillentos, como si antes hubiesen sido blancos, y un pantalón estilo vaquero que estaba roto por alguna de las zonas dándole un estilo informal, hasta descuidado ¿En qué momento se había cambiado de ropa? ¿Sería cuando había salido corriendo? ¿Por eso se estaba desnudando antes? Sin embargo, Yuu no tenía la cabeza para andar pendiente de nimiedades.

-¿C…Cómo me has…?-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar pero su frase quedó a mitad ante la mirada de Mikaela hacia él, no le despegaba la vista de encima, casi ni parpadeaba, dándole una imagen aun mas perturbadora de lo que ya era de por sí.

-¿De verdad pensabas que no iba a poder encontrarte en mi propia casa, mi querido Yuu-chan?-le cuestionó Mikaela sonriéndole de forma amigable que le hizo a Yuu sentir un estremecimiento.-Recuerda lo que tú mismo dices, soy un chupasangre. Me alimento de sangre, y como buen cazador que soy, puedo olerla.-le susurró acercándose de nuevo al azabache, quien al notar su cercanía comenzó a retroceder al ver la cara ajena acercándose a la suya con intenciones que no parecían amistosas.-Los humanos son mi presa. Puedo olerlos, puedo oírlos aunque estén lejos de mí, para poder acercarme sigiloso y matarlos de un sólo ataque….y a ti, te huelo y te oigo más que a ningún otro-siguió hablando empezando a gatear sobre la cama persiguiendo al azabache que continuaba intentando mantener la distancia prudente entre los dos-Ya te he probado una vez, Yuu-chan, ahora ya no tienes escapatoria. ¿Puedes imaginarte el abanico de posibilidades de cosas que puedo planear hacerte pudiendo detectarte como lo hago? -en ese momento Yuu sintió que su espalda chocaba contra la pared viéndose de nuevo acorralado sintiendo con temor como el vampiro seguía acercándose a su rostro sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo-No hay ningún lugar donde puedas huir ni ningún sitio donde puedas esconderte-las narices rozaban, y ambos sintieron el contraste de temperaturas entre ellos. Para Yuu, Mikaela era terriblemente gélido, igual que estar tocando un cubito de hielo con la nariz sabiendo que tarde o temprano el propio frio iba a ser un calor abrasador. Para Mika, Yuu era demasiado cálido, escuchaba su corazón latir a toda velocidad y su sangre correr alterada por sus venas como si estuviera gritándole que bebiera de él. Sin embargo, no hizo amago alguno de morder, sino que se atrevió a acercarse aun más a Yuu haciendo que los labios quedaran a un mero movimiento para tocarse. Ambos lo sintieron, los alientos fríos y calientes de ambos entrelazándose.-Siempre te encontraré.-suspiró en su boca, y de inmediato, se retiró.

Yuu sintió que estaba a punto de orinarse en los pantalones.

-Ahora, sé buen niño, y desnúdate-le ordenó sin borrar su sonrisa, convencido que esta vez el niño le haría caso.

-¡Me niego!-pero estaba claro que ese mocoso era cabezota como él solo.-¡Estás loco si te piensas que voy a ser como un maldito cordero que va hacerte caso porque sí!

-Oh, sí, ya lo creo que lo harás-dijo Mikaela convencido tomando al niño del brazo-Si sabes lo que te conviene, más te vale obedecer.

-¡No lo voy hacer, idiota!-exclamó Yuu sosteniéndole la mirada con todo el desafío que podía encararle.

Mika se quedó mirándole a los ojos durante unos segundos con detenimiento. Entendía el porqué el niño no quería obedecer esa orden en especifico, seguramente de haberle dicho otra cosa lo haría sin dudar pero precisamente decirle que se quitara la ropa hacia que su instinto de supervivencia viera más conveniente el resistirse que el de obedecer. Debía reconocer que el chico tenía agallas de enfrentarse a él, a pesar de estar temblando como un cachorro que acaba de llegar a su nuevo hogar, mas era su obligación ponerlo en su lugar. Su comportamiento era comprensible pero no tolerable, y por su bien, Mika tenía que hacerle entender eso.

-Siéntate-le ordenó el vampiro obligándole a cometer dicha acción con un empujón. Yuu soltó una protesta pero Mika no le prestó atención, sino que al hacer que se sentara llevó sus manos hacia los cierres de la parte de arriba de su ropa para retirársela.

-¡Quieto! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Suéltame!-gritó el niño retorciéndose y usando sus propias manos para alejar a las de Mika de él, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir frío al tener el torso ya en descubierto, y eso comenzó a angustiarle todavía más.

-Tranquilízate de una vez.-le ordenó con voz seria el rubio tomándole de forma brusca las muñecas y separándolas para volver a mirarle a la cara.-No voy a hacerte daño ¿me entiendes? Pero si sigues portándote así sí que voy a tener que ponerme agresivo contigo.

-¿Y por qué tengo que hacerte caso?-le retó Yuu mirándole con gesto hosco, desafiándole como solía hacer.

-Porque mucho me temo, pequeño, que no tienes elección-indicó lo obvio mientras apresaba ambas muñecas del menor con una mano al mismo tiempo que con la otra continuó desabrochando el uniforme de ganado de Yuu.

El niño dejó de gritar al ser consciente que nadie iría en su ayuda ni que el vampiro iba a escucharle, pero no dejó de resistirse. Forcejeó todo lo que pudo, retorciéndose y pataleando ya que no podía mover las manos pero de nuevo la maldita ley de fuerza superior a favor de los vampiros le volvió a dejar claro lo inferior que era con respecto a ellos. Mikaela parecía no notar apenas sus esfuerzos por liberarse, y eso era aun más frustrante que el solo hecho de luchar contra él, era como soltarle en la cara que era un débil y eso era algo que Yuu no llevaba nada bien.

Pero al final, Mikaela consiguió su propósito y le despojó de su ropa, aunque únicamente en la parte de arriba dejándolo completamente al descubierto. El azabache se tensó aún más con esto y el pánico comenzó a inundarlo mientras recuerdos dolorosos de la otra vez volvían a su cabeza.

-Tranquilo.-le susurró Mika con una voz tan suave que cortó con la tensión del cuerpo de Yuu. No le produjo curiosidad aquel tono, sino que le hizo ponerse alerta e intentar prestar atención.

Mika se quedó mirando el torso del azabache. Era un cuerpo recto, infantil, sin musculatura como se esperaba de alguien de su edad pero no era eso lo que le llamaba la atención, sino de las dos heridas de mordiscos que se asomaban con fiereza y destacaban en aquella piel morena. El rubio usó su dedo y tocó con suavidad la piel que estaba cerca de la herida del costado sintiendo como el niño se estremecía dejando salir un gemido de temor. Tenía las dos heridas infectadas, Mika estaba convencido que el crío tenía que estar pasándolo mal en todo momento.

-Debe de dolerte mucho ¿verdad?-preguntó haciendo movimientos circulares con el dedo índice cerca de la herida del costado pero sin tocarla.

-¡¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?!-le acusó Yuu con toda la mala leche que podía reunir en ese momento.

-Aja….-murmuró Mika sin escucharle de verdad mientras seguía acariciándole de esa forma y no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

El olor que desprendía las heridas de Yuu le llamaban la atención, era diferente al olor de la sangre. Las heridas estaban claramente infectadas, supuraban un líquido que las mantenía húmedas y sensibles pero no era para nada como el olor de la sangre fresca, una presa herida siempre era atrayente para un vampiro pero no solían morder directamente en heridas como aquellas, el sabor no solía ser bueno. Para los vampiros torturar a la presa era algo divertido, tocar y presionar heridas siempre conformaban parte de esa diversión, pero morder en ellas cuando estaban infectadas no era agradable de saborear, era como si un humano probara el pus de otra persona. Algo realmente asqueroso y nada higiénico.

-Habrá que hacer algo con esto….-comentó Mika soltando al niño y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de té que tenía en el centro de la habitación.

-¿Qué vas hacer?-quiso saber Yuu cuando vio al rubio tomar algo de la mesa y volver a dirigirse a él. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo apreciar que eso que traía consigo era una botella con un líquido transparente en su interior ¿agua, quizás? Lo dudaba mucho. También tenía consigo algo parecido a vendajes, una especie de botellita pequeña de color amarillo y algo más que no era capaz de apreciar.

-Escúchame bien-le dijo Mika tomando de repente al niño para elevarlo y hacerlo sentarse sobre su regazo.

-¡WA! ¡¿Pero qué…?!-exclamó sorprendido el niño al verse que había pasado de estar sentado en la cama a estarlo en el regazo del vampiro.

-Escúchame bien-repitió Mika cerca de su oreja haciéndole tensarse-, voy a tratarte las heridas, pero están muy infectadas, así que cuando lo haga va a dolerte bastante.

-¿Qué…?-cuestionó sorprendido el niño mirando al vampiro por encima del hombro.-¿Curarme? ¿Tú a mí?

Aquello era inaudito ¿el propio perpetrador que le había hecho eso era el que se ofrecía a curarle? ¿Un vampiro a un niño humano? ¿El cazador a su presa?

-¿Qué broma es esta…?-cuestionó incrédulo Yuu.

-Mis motivos no son asunto tuyo, Yuu-chan dedícate a aceptar mi ayuda y cállate-ordenó Mikaela vertiendo directamente el liquido transparente de la botella sobre una de las heridas de Yuu, la del costado para más señas.

-¡AAAAAAH!-aulló el azabache de dolor al sentir de repente un horrendo ardor, haciendo que por instinto quisiera huir de aquello que le provocaba tal molestia, sin embargo el brazo de Mikaela le rodeó la cintura y le atrajo hacia su cuerpo haciendo sentir a Yuu una sensación gélida en la espalda ante su contacto.-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!-volvió a gritar cuando Mika vertió más contenido de esa botella sobre la del cuello.

-Shhhh, lo sé, lo sé…-le susurró con suavidad el vampiro al oído apretándole contra si al pequeño. Aquel grito producido por el menor había estremecido el cuerpo del vampiro, de nuevo, con aquellos gritos, el recuerdo de Gekkomaru volvía a su cabeza. No escuchaba su voz, ni veía su cara, pero el sentimiento de empatía que tuvo hacia el azabache en ese momento le hizo tener una punzada de arrepentimiento por sus actos. Sentía el impulso de disculparse, de consolar al muchacho para que dejase de sentir dolor.

-Mierda…duele…duele…-se quejó el niño apretando sus manos sobre la ropa del ajeno.

-Tranquilo, lo sé-le siguió diciendo con un tono más afectuoso, intentando brindarle algo de confort-Pero es necesario, esto te ayudará a que te cures.

-¡Urg!-gruñó Yuu cuando Mika hizo uso del contenido de la botella amarilla sobre las heridas y presionó con los algodones.

-Lo sé…-repitió de nuevo Mika, Yuu no se resistía, no al menos tanto como habría esperado, pero comprendía que eso le tenía que estar doliendo como un demonio, que estuviera aguantando la desinfección era para reconocérselo teniendo en cuenta el carácter que se gastaba.

-¿Q…Qué es lo que me has puesto?-quiso saber Yuu abriendo un ojo para mirar por el rabillo de este las acciones del rubio.

-Primero te he echado alcohol.

-¿Me has echado alcohol directamente? Eso ha sido ir a mala leche…-se quejó Yuu resentido ante el dolor.

-Si te hubiera avisado no te habrías quedado quieto, así ha sido todo más rápido-dijo Mika sin dejar de presionar el algodón pero sin hacerlo con brusquedad.

Sin ser capaz de contradecirle aquello, Yuu volvió a preguntar;

-¿Y qué es lo otro…?

-Es un cicatrizante, te ayudará a recuperarte más rápido.-le indicó para luego, al considerar que el niño tuvo bastante, tomó un vaso de agua que tenía justo en la mesita de noche que tenia al lado de la cama. Se metió dos pastillas en la boca y acto seguido el contenido del vaso con agua, pero no tragó sino que...

-¿Eh….? ¿Qué…?-llegó a decir Yuu cuando de pronto Mika le giró la cabeza para que le mirase, y entonces sintió su boca ser juntada con la ajena.

Yuu, sorprendido y desconcertado, reaccionó con alteración y comenzó a retorcerse de nuevo para apartarse de él, pero tal como pasó la última vez Mika le inmovilizó con uno de sus brazos el cuerpo y con la otra mano le sostuvo de la barbilla para que no pudiera mover la cabeza. Yuu gimió quedadamente cuando sintió como su boca se llenaba de agua y le alzaba la cabeza provocándole una sensación de ahogo que le obligaba a tragar, mientras se escurría un poco del contenido por las comisuras. Mika abrió los ojos para mirar al niño sin apartarse de su boca, le obligó a tragar todo el contenido asegurándose que las pastillas pasaran por la garganta sin falta y hasta que no estuvo seguro de que en la cavidad ajena no se encontraban las pastillas no se apartó ni un momento de él.

-¡BUAH! ¡COFF COFF COFF!-tosió sin control cuando al fin el vampiro decidió dejarlo libre. De hecho, le dejó totalmente libre, pues pudo levantarse de un salto y alejarse por completo de él, para poder toser lo que se le había colado por los pulmones ante esa intromisión tan brusca. ¡Casi se ahogaba!-¡¿A qué ha venido eso, maldita esa?!

-Sólo te he hecho tomar unos antibióticos-le informó sin más mientras cortaba unos trozos de esparadrapo y gasas de tamaño adecuado. Su temple ante lo que había hecho sorprendía a Yuu, como si fuera algo normal hacer algo así-Tal y como tienes las heridas, lo mejor es que tomes antibióticos para matar las bacterias desde el interior de tu cuerpo y…- cuando alzó la mirada para encontrarse con el contrario se halló con la cara de desconcierto de Yuu, que le miraba como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.-, no estás entendiendo nada de lo que te digo ¿verdad?

-¡No me trates como si fuera idiota!-exclamó ofendido el niño con cara de mala leche al entender que le estaba tratando como a un tonto.

-No lo hago, nada más te trato como el ignorante que eres-dijo sin más el vampiro-Pero no te molestes por ello, no es porque seas idiota. El ganado no tiene cultura como para saber que los antibióticos ayudan a matar a las bacterias y…¿otra vez esa cara?-se rió un poco al volver a ver a Yuu mirándole con cara de no entender nada.-Mira, olvida lo que he dicho, va a ser mejor.

-¡¿Era necesario que me hicieras eso?!-cuestionó alterado olvidando el tema y volviendo a la raíz de su enfado.

-¿Hacerte el qué?-preguntó Mika con una sonrisa, retándole a que se atreviera a decirlo.

-A meterme agua en la boca a la fuerza ¡y encima desde tu propia boca! ¡¿Acaso estás enfermo o eres imbécil?!-protestó sin tapujos el niño.

Mika deseaba reírse en su cara, las reacciones de Yuu siempre le habían sido divertidas, era tan fácil provocarle que le entraban siempre ganas de divertirse a su costa.

-Te conozco más de lo que tú te piensas, Yuu-chan, y sé que no te las habrías tomado si te lo hubiera dicho. Pensarías que estaría intentando envenenarte o algo así y habrías montado otro de tus numeritos-le dijo terminando de cortar la gasa y el esparadrapo que necesitaba.-Así que antes de que eso pasara, decidí actuar por mi cuenta y tomarte por sorpresa, y ya darte las explicaciones pertinentes después.

-¡¿Por qué diablos tienes que usar palabras tan complicadas para decirme las cosas?!-protestó de nuevo el crío causando una nueva risa en el vampiro.

-No te preocupes, eso tiene remedio, aunque necesitaré tiempo para eso-comentó más para sí mismo que para el niño, que no había alcanzado a escucharle.

-¿Qué estás murmurando en mis narices?-preguntó fastidiado.

-Nada que puedas entender.-se encogió de hombros como si nada viendo divertido al niño poniéndose rojo de rabia ¿Por qué se lo ponía tan fácil?

-No me trates como un idiota.-gruñó entre dientes el muchacho.

-Anda, ven aquí-le indicó tomándole del antebrazo y acercándole a él con más suavidad de lo que se habría esperado con un humano-Deja que te cubra las heridas, es mejor que no estén al aire, al menos hasta que se hayan curado un poco.

Esta vez Yuu no opuso resistencia alguna, se quedó mirando las acciones del vampiro, que parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía. Intentó entender qué era lo que estaba haciendo ese vampiro y lo que estaba pasando ahí, pero no lograba comprenderlo. La otra vez estuvo dispuesto a matarlo y ahora estaba tratando las heridas que él mismo le hizo ¿Qué sentido tenía todo eso?

-Y ya está-sonrió Mika admirando las heridas de Yuu, ya protegidas por las gasas-,con esto debe ser suficiente, pero dentro de unas horas habrá que volver a desinfectarlas.

Yuu no contestó, sino que se quedó mirándole con sus serios ojos grandes y verdes que intentaban comprender lo que pasaba. Mika se percató de su mirada y, por un segundo, se sintió expuesto, como si estuviera desnudo sin pretenderlo y el niño estuviera mirándolo. Aquello lo sorprendió y le hizo reírse de sí mismo ante lo absurdo de aquel pensamiento, se estaba sintiendo cohibido ante el azabache, algo que hacía años que no sentía.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-preguntó al fin Yuu, sin borderíos, sin malos modos. Una pregunta franca y directa que requería una respuesta de la misma índole, más sin embargo, Mika se quedó mirándole como si no le hubiera entendido y Yuu, sin perder aquellas formas tan insólitas en él prosiguió.-Estabas dispuesto a matarme la otra vez. Lo sé, lo sentí, y te divertías viéndome gritar…pero no sé qué te pasó que de repente paraste.-Mika lo miró parpadeante.-¿Qué fue lo que pasó en ese momento para que de pronto me estés curando las heridas que tú mismo hiciste en vez de matarme?

Mika se reconoció que aquella pregunta y deducción por parte del niño lo había pillado de sorpresa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no voy a matarte?-quiso intimidarlo con su sonrisa torcida que dejaba ver uno de sus colmillos, pero para su sorpresa, los ojos de Yuu no dudaron y siguieron mirándolo fijamente.

-Porque no te tomarías tantas molestias cuando puedes divertirte con cualquier otro chico.

-Bueno, tú siempre has sido mí preferido, Yuu-chan. Quizá quiera hacer algo especial contigo-jugueteó Mika acariciando el vientre del menor con el dedo índice haciendo movimientos circulares.

-Te has delatado tú solo-se encogió Yuu de hombros como si la acción no le diera ninguna importancia.

-¿Qué…?-preguntó Mika sin entenderle.

-Has dicho "quizás", y estas intentando distraerme o enfadarme para que me olvide de lo que te he preguntado.-le contestó sorprendiendo al rubio, le había pillado.

-"No es tan tonto como parece"-pensó sintiendo entonces un atisbo de admiración y orgullo por el niño.-Tal vez sí tenga algo planeado para ti, Yuu-chan.

-¿Y qué es?-preguntó serio el de ojos verdes teniendo el valor de encararlo al mirarlo a los ojos exigiendo una respuesta.

-No te lo diré-se encogió Mika de hombros para el pasmo de Yuu.

-¡¿Cómo…?! ¡¿A qué viene eso?!

-¿Aun no lo comprendes a estas alturas, Yuu-chan?-cuestionó acercando su cara a la del niño para lograr intimidarlo, el menor dio un respingo al sentirlo de nuevo tan cerca de su persona como para invadirle su espacio personal-Eres ganado y yo soy tu dueño. No tengo intención de matarte y con eso debes quedarte tranquilo, lo que tenga en mente para ti no debe importarte.

-Pues mira tú que sí me importa-se atrevió a retarle, clavando sus ojos en él.

-Y ahí está de nuevo-suspiró Mika.

-¿De qué estás hablando ahora?-cuestionó Yuu arqueando una ceja y mirando al vampiro exigiéndole explicaciones.

-De nuevo con esa actitud prepotente y retadora-se encogió de hombros, y al ver como el muchacho se ponía de nuevo en alerta Mika consideró oportuno seguir hablando.-No te preocupes, Yuu-chan, personalmente esa actitud tuya es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti. Pero-se apresuró en continuar al sentir que el chiquillo iba a protestar de nuevo-lamento decirte que también es una gran fuente de problemas.

-No me digas…-se mofó Yuu, provocando que Mika sonriera, parece que poco a poco el crío estaba perdiéndole el miedo.

-Por eso, Yuu-chan, como te he dicho antes, voy a hacerme cargo personalmente de tu educación.

La expresión del azabache cambió por completo en ese momento volviendo a ponerlo en alerta y ser de nuevo consciente de a quien tenía delante de sus narices. Le había escuchado decir eso mismo cuando había irrumpido en su casa pero no acababa de entender a qué se refería con eso de la educación, había temido que fuera a torturarlo o a beber su sangre hasta matarlo, pero Mikaela le había dejado claro que aquello no era su objetivo, al contrario, le interesaba mantenerlo vivo. La palabra de un vampiro no valía nada, eran mentirosos y sádicos pero Yuu también sabía que eran interesados y Mikaela, aunque le había dejado claro que lo mantenía vivo porque le divertía, parecía tener un objetivo que llevar a cabo con él. Yuu no se consideraba un lumbreras pero si tenía claro que la astucia era vital para poder sobrevivir a la vida que le había tocado, y Mikaela le estaba dando pistas de que le interesaba en otros sentidos que el hecho de que le estuviera retando.

No sabía por qué ni cuál fue el motivo, pero Yuu sabía que algo había tenido que pasarle al rubio en ese momento cuando abusó de él. El azabache no le gustaba nada recordarlo, pero algo detuvo a Mikaela en su tortura, algo brusco y poderoso, porque tan rápido se recompuso lo echó de allí de malas maneras, dejándolo escapar, y ahora de nuevo lo había arrastrado a su lado para curarle las heridas e imponerle una supuesta educación. Yuu no se fiaba ni un pelo de él, pero no encontraba explicación alguna para ese comportamiento por parte de Mikaela que distaba por completo de lo que solía hacer un vampiro ¿Por qué Yuu pensaba eso? Porque Mikaela decía de darle educación….¿quién le da una educación al ganado? Aquello era demasiado sospechoso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó con prudencia el niño intentando no dejar ver las sospechas que el vampiro le daba, ajenas al miedo natural que de normal le causaba.

-Eres tan impulsivo y maleducado, Yuu-chan-comentó como si nada el rubio mirando los orbes eucalipto del otro.-A los vampiros no les gusta nada el ganado impertinente, pero ya lo sabes. Sin embargo…aquí estas.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Sabes lo poco que duran vivos los niños como tú en un lugar como éste?-preguntó acercándose de nuevo a la cara del niño que lo miró en alerta, atento de lo que pudiera hacerle.-Ya te lo digo yo: nada.-susurró en su cara para luego volver a alejarse un poco de él pero sin soltarlo.-¿Y sabes por qué sigues vivo?-le acarició la mejilla con los dedos de forma breve provocando en Yuu un estremecimiento al contacto de la mano fría esforzándose un poco en negar con la cabeza para dar una respuesta-Porque yo te he mantenido vivo.

-¿Tú…?-preguntó Yuu mirándolo fijamente

-Me diviertes tanto, Yuu-chan, que no quería que nadie te matara mientras me resultases entretenido-jugueteó el rubio con un mechón azabache entre sus dedos como quien admira a un muñeco valioso y tremendamente caro.-Por eso sigues vivo. Por que di la orden de que nadie te pusiera la mano encima.

Yuu afiló la mirada de forma imperceptible, grabando aquel momento y aquellas palabras dentro de su cabeza archivándolo todo para poder echar mano en otro momento que pudiera considerar que le fuera útil. Todo cuanto Mikaela le estaba diciendo era demasiado extraño como para pasarlo por alto….

-Por eso…-prosiguió el rubio haciendo que el azabache volviera a prestarle atención.-…que pienso impartirte una disciplina adecuada…

-¿Acaso no acabas de decir que te divierte mi actitud retadora?-le interrumpió Yuu con una sonrisa torcida, sabía que no estaba en posición de darse aires de suficiencia ante aquel chupasangre sin embargo todo aquello le parecía tan irreal que necesitaba encontrar respuestas al respecto de eso y ver cómo podía sacar provecho de ello.

Mikaela se rió de buena gana.

-Y me encanta.-admitió sin vergüenza el vampiro bastante cómodo con aquella atmósfera que se había generado-Pero como tu dueño es mi deber ocuparme que sepas comportarte ante el resto de los vampiros. Porque lo creas o no, en el fondo los vampiros tenemos la mano muy suelta cuando nos enfadamos, y es posible que en algún momento haya alguno que pierda la paciencia contigo y acabará atravesando tu estomago con la mano.

Aquella descripción borró toda sonrisa de chulería que pudo haberse formado en la cara del menor, optó por callar y no caer en aquel intento de provocación que veía en los ojos del rubio pero no estaba dispuesto a mostrar miedo ante él y sus palabras le sostuvo la mirada con dignidad.

-Y esa supuesta disciplina tuya ¿en qué consiste?-cuestionó Yuu manteniéndose firme ante el contrario, necesitaba mantener la compostura y saber a lo que se enfrentaba por su propio bien y el de sus hermanos.

-Jajajaja no te pongas tan serio, Yuu-chan, que no voy a comerte si te portas mal-se rió de buena gana el rubio, sin embargo, el menor se quedó mirándolo a la espera de una respuesta; él no tenía ningunas ganas de reír.-Pues en realidad no es nada del otro mundo, nada más quiero corregir ese comportamiento impulsivo que da tantos dolores de cabeza a todo el mundo, y creo que alguien como tú necesita saber que toda acción tiene sus consecuencias. Y de paso, aprovechando esta situación en la que debo hacerme cargo de ti, podría enseñarte cosas como leer.

-¿Leer…?-los ojos de Yuu se abrieron de par en par con un brillo inusual en ellos que Mika gozó de verlo con sumo placer.

Los niños que vivían en Sanguinem eran casi todos analfabetos, los más mayores aun podían leer unos pocos fragmentos de textos sencillos que recordaban haber aprendido en la escuela antes de que ocurriera el apocalipsis. Yuu, Akane y Chihiro formaban parte de aquel grupo reducido de niños, sin embargo no tenían accesos a libros con los que mantener retenidos aquellos conocimientos y la falta de práctica les había hecho olvidar algunas bases fundamentales para la compresión lectora, era una situación muy frustrante. Para Yuu poder volver a leer no solo sería una satisfacción personal, sino que podría ser capaz de ser más útil en casa, su única responsabilidad era entretener a los más pequeños, y a ir con Chihiro y Kouta en busca de los alimentos que los vampiros repartían a todos los niños cada semana. Si podía leer y tener accesos a libros como los que tenía el rubio en aquellas estanterías de su habitación podría leerles cuentos a sus hermanos, poder darles un mínimo de infancia normal al leerles cuentos antes de dormir por las noches tal y como lo hacía la directora del orfanato.

Mikaela sintió apretado su corazón al ver aquellos ojitos llenos de ilusión ante aquella sencilla palabra. Algunos podían pensar que para el vampiro aquello no era algo por lo que uno debía de emocionarse, sus cientos de años en la Tierra le había dado las oportunidades de aprender a adaptarse a varios idiomas al haber estado viviendo largos periodos de tiempo en distintos países, como también tuvo oportunidades de quedarse leyendo grandes y pequeñas bibliotecas cuyos libros le hicieron empaparse de historias que ya había vivido, guerras en las que había participado, personajes criminales que tuvo el placer de conocer e incluso de suplantar y jamás ser descubierto por ello. Pero la desventaja de ser un vampiro cuyo tiempo está estancado, es que a pesar de que ya era una época tan lejana tenía muy presente que sus orígenes y su nacimiento estaban en la era Heian, aún tenía presente en su cabeza los grandes sacrificios personales y morales que tuvo que hacer siendo poco más que un crío para poder sobrevivir, y por ello podía comprender la emoción que sabía que le estaba embargando al pequeño. Leer también era algo valioso en la era Heian y muy pocos tenían acceso a ese conocimiento, incluso para él fue complicado cuando era hijo de Yasha poder aprender a leer.

Mika se quedó disfrutando de la cara del pequeño durante unos instantes más, le encantó ver aquella carita llena de ilusión que se le había formado a Yuu por la sorpresa y quería verla todo cuanto pudiera, pero consciente a que no podía dejar ver sus emociones ante el pequeño, le hizo despertar de su ensoñación dándole un golpecito en la frente con dos dedos.

-¡Auchs!-exclamó Yuu sobresaltado al sentir aquel toque en su frente.

-No te emociones, Yuu-chan, que no quiero decir que vaya a ser un camino de rosas-le advirtió con una sonrisa volviendo a tener toda la atención del menor.-Además de aprender a leer tengo que enseñarte otro tipo de cosas como la literatura, la historia o las matemáticas.

-Espera…¿Qué?-parpadeó confuso ¿más cosas, además de leer?

-Pero aquí lo importante de momento es enseñarte modales antes que nada, así que…

-¡Alto! ¡Para el carro!-le detuvo Yuu completamente abrumado atreviéndose sin darse cuenta a tapar la boca de Mikaela con ambas manos para hacerle callar.-¿Pero qué narices pretendes con todo esto? ¿Enseñarle esa clase de cosas al "ganado"? No entiendo que es lo que te ha dado por querer hacer eso. Es que no se me ocurre nada.

Mika, repuesto de la sorpresa inicial al ver el atrevimiento inconsciente del niño por callarlo, retiró las manos ajenas sin brusquedad para volver a mirarlo.

-Te lo he dicho, Yuu-chan; mis motivos no son asunto tuyo-y al sentir como lo miraba, volvió a sonreír para añadir-pero si tanto desear tener una respuesta, tómatelo como un mero capricho mío.

-¿Capricho?

-Soy un vejestorio, Yuu-chan ¿Qué tiene de malo que un anciano tenga aficiones?-cuestionó Mika con la guasa pintada en la cara.-Y ahora me ha entrado ganas de jugar a las casitas y educar a un niño rebotado. Nada del otro mundo.

-¿Acaso estoy metido en un absurdo y enfermo juego en el que juegas a ser mi padre?-preguntó incrédulo por lo que el vampiro le estaba dando a entender.

-Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan…-negó Mikaela al mismo tiempo que volvía a acercarse a él para susurrarle al oído, sosteniendo su cabeza para evitar que se apartase.-Yo jamás podría ser tu padre.-sintió al menor estremecerse, aunque le causaba algo de risa que desconociera las razones detrás de aquellas palabras.-Pero no te agobies, me considero un hombre justo…

-Ni eres hombre ni eres justo, no te engañes-atacó Yuu de nuevo interrumpiendo al sentir que le estaba diciendo falsedades como si fuera a tragárselas ¡Qué no era tan idiota como pensaban!

-Como te decía, me considero un hombre justo-continuó el rubio sin hacerle caso-Así que te puedo dar la oportunidad de tomar provecho de todo esto.

-¿Tomar provecho?-arqueó Yuu la ceja en desconfianza.

-Como te he dicho, lo que prima en esto es corregir tu actitud, lo demás digamos que es secundario. Así que te propongo que si noto que al final de cada semana tu comportamiento es aceptable, puedo proporcionarte comida y otros recursos para ti y esos niños que viven contigo.

Aquello sí que interesó a Yuu en gran medida, mucho más que el tener la oportunidad de leer. Alimentos era lo que más necesitaban en casa más que ninguna otra cosa, los más pequeños son quienes más lo necesitan, están creciendo y necesitan comer bien. No dan señales de inanición pero no comen todo lo que deberían, tanto Fumie como Taichi están demasiado delgados para su edad, incluso Akane y él mismo empezaban a notárseles las costillas al estar renunciando a sus raciones de comida para cedérselas a los demás.

Yuu y Akane solían renunciar a sus raciones para intentar darles mejor calidad a los más pequeños. Ambos compartían la comida de un mismo plato cuando uno de los dos repartía el suyo entre los demás, era triste no poder tomarse al menos un día en comer todo lo que quisieran pero aquello era lo que les tocaba vivir; pero ahora ese vampiro estaba hablándole de hacer un trato que le beneficiaba en darles mejores atenciones a sus hermanos. La tentación era grande sin duda.

-Pero no te engañes, Yuu-chan, no voy a ser condescendiente contigo-le advirtió Mikaela chasqueando los dedos para hacerle salir de esa nueva ensoñación-Voy a ser muy estricto al respecto, te tendré vigilado en todo momento y me aseguraré que te comportas como es debido. Y si no es lo que espero de ti, te castigaré. Es así de simple.

Aquel _"te castigaré"_ le puso a Yuu la carne de gallina recordando las dos bofetadas que había recibido en cuanto se le había ocurrido ir contra él.

-¿Y cómo harás eso?-preguntó Yuu sin estar muy seguro de su porvenir.-Tú no estás a menudo por Sanguinem ¿Cómo me vas a vigilar?

-Jajaja, pues es que voy a estar una temporada en Sanguinem por motivos que a ti no te conciernen. Así que voy a poder vigilarte las veinticuatro horas del día.

-¿Cómo…?

-Porque Yuu, a partir de este momento, vas a permanecer en esta casa.-sentenció Mika

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó sobresaltado el azabache.

-Así que ven conmigo, voy a mostrarte tu habitación-sonrió Mika sin hacer caso a la cara de espanto que había puesto el pequeño azabache, mientras le tomaba del brazo para arrastrarlo con él hacia Dios sabe dónde.

-¡OYE! ¡¿Cómo que mi habitación?! ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?!-reclamaba el niño sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

Pero Mikaela no escuchó ninguno de los reclamos por parte del menor, pese a que se podían escuchar por el eco que había en su hogar. El vampiro sabia que el muchacho no iba a ser sumiso por las buenas, por lo que de momento prefirió ignorarlo para darle el tiempo que necesitaba y fuera asumiendo su nueva rutina de vida, ya mañana se ocuparía de empezar a inculcarle unos modales que sin duda necesitaba por su propio bien aunque no quisiera verlo. El rubio no iba a estar siempre ahí para salvarle el pellejo de lo que pudieran hacerle el resto de los vampiros, por mucho que diese la orden de que no lo mataran siempre hay alguno que tratará la muerte de Yuu como un accidente para librarse de responsabilidades y entonces el rubio no podría hacer otra cosa que callarse. La única forma de proteger a Yuu de eso era que supiera cuando debía mantenerse callado, o por lo menos, saber ser prudente por su propio bien.

Los pasos largos del rubio se detuvieron al fin frente a una puerta larga de madera, en lo que el niño continuaba peleando contra su aprisionamiento, hizo que la puerta se abriera dejando ver en su interior una amplia habitación que, como de costumbre, esta chapada a la antigua como cualquier otra parte de la casa. Mikaela dio un tirón para hacer a Yuu entrar dentro de la habitación, aunque no midió su fuerza, por lo que el tirón fue tan fuerte que al soltarlo, Yuu no pudo mantener el equilibrio y al caer sobre el blando colchón de la cama que se hallaba en el centro de la habitación rodó sobre sí mismo y cayó hacia el lado contrario.

-Ay, ay, ay.-se quejaba el joven sintiendo su trasero dolorido ante el golpe.

-Vaya…supongo que me he pasado.-se dijo a sí mismo el vampiro con un aire divertido oyendo las quejas de Yuu al haberse golpeado contra el suelo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿A qué ha venido esto?!-protestó Yuu asomándose por el borde de la cama mirando al rubio con la mirada más matadora que podía poner en esos momentos, aunque era evidente que Mikaela estaba lejos de sentirse intimidado.

-Bienvenido a tu nueva habitación, Yuu-chan, aquí disfrutarás de todas las comodidades que cualquier niño de tu edad soñaría, donde gozaras de amplio espacio para jugar, un buen lugar para descansar y un cómodo escritorio donde estudiaras sin interrupciones.-presentó Mikaela haciendo una mala imitación de un anuncio televisivo de hoteles o cruceros de lujo.

Ante lo que había dicho, Yuu alzó la cabeza y observó el lugar con curiosidad. Al igual que toda la casa aquel sitio era rematadamente antiguo sin embargo era algo digno de admirar; tal como había descrito Mikaela, aquella habitación, a pesar de su antigüedad, tenía todo cuanto podía querer un niño. Una cama, que aunque no fuera exageradamente grande, tenía la suficiente ampliación como para que Yuu pudiera dormir ahí y removerse en ella cuanto quisiera, un cuarto de baño propio al fondo, un par de estanterías donde había algunos tipos de libros que Yuu no alcanzaba a ver su temática, un gran armario de roble macizo y las paredes decoradas con distintos cuadros y algún espejo de cuerpo entero. Pero hubo una cosa que le llamó poderosamente la atención al posar su mirada en un lateral de la habitación y encontrarse con algo en el interior de unas vitrinas de cristal que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía: Juguetes.

Sin poder creérselo, Yuu se acercó a las vitrinas y se quedó admirando con cara de embobado las figuritas que había dentro de aquel protector de cristal: Caballitos, soldados, carruajes, tiovivos con forma de barcas, coches, caballeros ingleses, damas de alta sociedad, animales varios entre muchos otros, incluso peluches. El azabache hacía mucho tiempo que no veía juguetes, a pesar de ser antiguos, era capaz aun de reconocerlos como juguetes, y era capaz de recordar que había jugado con objetos así, más modernos por supuesto, cuando era pequeño en casa de sus padres. Verlos de nuevo cerca de él, con tan sólo un cristal separándolos de su mano, le hacía aletear del corazón de una envolvente emoción tan intensa como había sido el escuchar tener la oportunidad de leer.

-"Akane y los demás no podrán creérselo cuando se lo diga"-pensó a si mismo maravillado el azabache sin poder quitar la vista de encima de aquellos juguetes.

-Me alegra de que te guste tanto, Yuu-chan-habló Mika disfrutando de nuevo de aquella mirada deslumbrante que salía de aquellos ojos verdes, le parecía una imagen de lo más encantadora y tierna que jamás había visto en él muchacho, era como si le viera por primera vez como un verdadero niño.-Porque aquí dormirás a partir de hoy.

Aquella última frase fue lo que hizo que Yuu saliera de golpe de su mundo de ensoñaciones y, olvidándose por completo de los juguetes a los que estaba admirando con gran ilusión, giró precipitadamente su cabeza para ver al vampiro que seguía junto a la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que dormiré aquí?-cuestionó Yuu mirando al vampiro temeroso de que sus sospechas estuvieran en lo cierto.

-¿Acaso esperas que tu disciplina sea ante tus hermanitos?-contraatacó con otra pregunta divertido el vampiro como si le hubiera dicho algo muy gracioso-Yuu, para que tu educación dé frutos es necesario que permanezcas en este lugar día y noche, podrás estudiar y prepararte sin tener distracciones ni…

-¡¿Estás loco?!-le interrumpió Yuu acercándose un par de zancadas al rubio totalmente alterado.-¡No voy a separarme de mis hermanos! ¡No es eso lo que habías dicho!

-Tampoco dije en ningún momento que fueras a volver con ellos-se encogió Mikaela de hombros sin alterarse lo más mínimo.-Te dije claramente que si te portabas bien al final de cada semana iba a encargarme de que tu familia le llegara una cantidad generosa de comida y otros recursos.

-Maldito hijo de….-gruñó entre dientes el muchacho mirando al sonriente vampiro como si aquello fuera un gran trato.-Me has tendido una trampa…

-No te enfades, Yuu-chan.-dijo con un tono conciliador pero sin perder la sonrisa-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, estarás bien atendido pero depende de ti que tu familia coma de manera decente cada semana.

-Serás, te juro que como te pille desprevenido te voy a…-empezó a amenazar el niño al sentir una enorme rabia que le nacía de dentro.

-Oh, creo que antes de acostarte deberías cenar algo-dijo de pronto el rubio como si aquello fuera algo importante.-Te has tomado hace poco los antibióticos, no es bueno que tengas el estómago vacío si estás tomando medicamentos. Además, estás creciendo y debes comer bien.

-¿Qu…? ¿Qué estás diciendo ahora…?

-Será mejor que te traiga algo, vas a tener que perdonarme, ha sido todo con mucha premura y no tengo más que sobras. Mañana tendrás algo mejor para la hora de comer.

-¡¿Te crees que ahora estoy pensando en esa tontería?!-gritó Yuu encolerizado.

-Esta noche ibas a cenar curry con tus hermanos, creo que aun recuerdo la receta, mañana cuando tenga los ingredientes puedo preparar ese plato para comer.-siguió hablando Mikaela como si estuviera haciendo alguna especie de esquema mental.

-¡¿Me estás escuchando siquiera?! ¡Te he dicho que no voy a dejar a mis hermanos! ¡¿No me has oído?!-volvió a gritar intentando hacerse notar, pues parecía que de pronto el rubio se había perdido en algún sitio y su voz no le llegaba.

-Pero no tienes que preocuparte, Yuu-chan-le sonrió al mismo tiempo que salía de la habitación y ponía las manos en la puerta dispuesto a cerrarla.-Estoy algo desentrenado, pero no es la primera vez que crio a un niño. De momento quédate aquí y disfruta de tu nueva habitación mientras yo te preparo la cena. Tienes que empezar a adaptarte a tu nueva casa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! ¡MIKAELA ESPERA!-gritó Yuu al ver sus intenciones, tomó impulso con sus pies para ir corriendo hacia la puerta pero para cuando quiso llegar el rubio la había cerrado en sus narices. Enfadado, el azabache, comenzó a golpearla tan rápido cuando al mover el picaporte vio que era imposible girarla-¡Me ha encerrado! ¡Maldito chupasangre! ¡Sácame! ¡Sácame ahora mismo de aquí! ¡Abre la puerta, maldición! ¡Ábrela!

-Mmm ¿Qué puedo preparar para Yuu-chan?-se preguntó a sí mismo el rubio con aire pensativo ignorando los gritos que proliferaba Yuu al otro lado de la puerta.-Creo que todavía queda algo de comida en la despensa de cuando estuvo Shigeru ¿le gustará el pescado? Creo que también deberá tomar algunas verduras, hmmm, un salteado estaría bien…-hablaba para sí mismo mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina dejando al niño y sus gritos atrás.

Yuu se pasó un buen rato aporreando la puerta e intentando de forma inútil que ésta se abriera forzando el picaporte, ya fuera retorciéndolo o tirando de él, al final tras varios intentos fue consciente que nada iba a servir y dado que no era capaz de escuchar ningún sonido al otro lado de la puerta dedujo que el vampiro ya se había alejado y le había dejado ahí. Agotado por todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, además de que aquellos antibióticos comenzaban a hacerle efecto, Yuu se dejó caer en el suelo, sintiéndose exhausto.

-¿Qué voy hacer ahora…?-se cuestionó a sí mismo el azabache abrazando una de sus piernas mientras la otra la dejaba estirada preguntándose atormentado una y otra vez, con la cabeza cada vez más atosigada, que iba a ser de él y de sus hermanos.

En ese mismo momento en algún otro lado de Sanguinem, la reina Krul, la monarca absoluta de la comunidad vampírica en las tierras niponas se apresuraba en recorrer los largos y elegantes pasillos que conformaban parte de su castillo. Acababa de salir de una reunión con los altos mandos de otros países sobre el tema de que los humanos estaban empleando almas de vampiros para la fabricación de equipamiento maldito, no solo eran los humanos japoneses los que estaban haciendo uso de aquellas armas, sino que era algo que se estaba extendiendo en todos los supervivientes del todo mundo, en algunos más que en otros todo sea dicho.

Krul salió algo alterada, aunque sin perder en ningún momento la compostura ante aquellos congéneres suyos que lideraban el resto del planeta. Como pensaba, la secta Hyakuya y los experimentos humanos no eran casos aislados que involucraban sólo a la anteriormente conocida sociedad japonesa, y eso ahora Krul lo sabía, ella se había hecho cargo personalmente de dar muerte a todos los niños que fueron usados como conejillos de indias en experimentos para el desarrollo del gen del serafín pero se ve que su red de información no fue la suficiente como para poder erradicarlos a todos. Sobre todo porque la secta Hyakuya estaba mucho más extendida de lo que se había imaginado, llegando a países como Estados Unidos, Rusia, Chile o Italia…no eran muchos, pero había suficientes de esos experimentos que los humanos podían echar mano para dar problemas a los vampiros.

-Mahiru…solo das problemas, ni estando muerta me dejas tranquila…-gruñó para sí misma Krul entrando a sus aposentos al pensar en aquella muchacha que fue la causante de la creación de aquellas armas malditas. Agradecía que la chica no hubiera vivido lo suficiente como para desarrollar las armas en toda su expansión ni que hubiera dado tiempo a los humanos de llevarlas a otros países a modo de contrabando, tenían la suerte de su lado de que a pesar de su fuerza, los vampiros tenían retenidos al Ejército Demoniaco Japonés en el interior del país.

Ahora el dilema era ¿Qué hacer con aquellos experimentos que tenían consigo el gen del serafín? No podían ser identificados por la apariencia sino por su afinidad con los equipamientos malditos, algo que solo había en Japón.

-Estos malditos Hiiragi…-gruñó Krul sintiéndose crispada.

-"…Ven…"-se escuchó entonces una voz dentro de su cabeza que conocía a la perfección.

Krul no contestó, pero dio un largo suspiro para calmarse a sí misma y dirigir su mirada hacia el escritorio que tenía contra una de las paredes de su cuarto donde se podía vislumbrar un objeto rectángulo que emanaba una energía oscura. La bitácora de Mika brillaba de forma antinatural, aunque de por sí no tenía nada de natural que una bitácora tan antigua brillara de ninguna de las maneras, y Krul sabiendo lo que significaba se fue acercando a ella pero sin llegar a tocarla.

-"Ven…"-volvió a escuchar aquella voz.-"Ven…ven conmigo…ven"

Escuchándola, Krul sintió que volvía a sentirse irritada con esa voz, la había escuchado cientos de veces y sabia a lo que estaba jugando, como también sabía que esperaba a que ella entrara al juego.

-Maldito estúpido…-siseó Krul planteando seriamente el echar al fuego aquella bitácora, aunque era consciente que si lo hacía debería enfrentarse a la ira descomunal de su hijo por destrozarle su objeto más valioso, y realmente lo que menos le apetecía a la pelirosa era estar de malos rollos con Mikaela por aquel trasto viejo que incluía un alquilado moroso. Bastante tenía ella por su parte.-Acabemos con esto de una vez…

Nada mas decir eso, la chica abrió con brusquedad la bitácora encontrándose con una página completamente al azar, el aura oscura se intensificó mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y se disponía a esperar a que el característico estado de duermevela le nublara los sentidos y le hiciera aparecer en el interior de aquellas páginas que representaban un pasado y unos recuerdos lejanos y ajenos.

Krul se vio entonces a si misma donde se esperaba, en un espacio blanco lleno de cristales rotos donde podía identificar el rostro de su hijo en diferentes momentos de su vida antes y después de convertirse en vampiro, donde como de costumbre a pesar de su larga vida como vampiro los recuerdos que mas primaban eran los de cuando aún era un niño humano y estaba siempre junto a ese otro niño que había sido su hermano y luego su amante, Krul deducía que eran los recuerdos que más se visualizaban porque eran los que Mikaela más repetía e insistía en recrear. Pero en esos momentos lo que menos le interesaba a la pelirosa eran los recuerdos de su hijo, no era una fisgona y solía darle bastante igual lo que hiciera Mika en sus ratos libres pero lo que le interesaba era el responsable de hacer posible aquellas recreaciones y seguir alimentando la cabeza de Mikaela de ilusiones para alejarse de su verdadera realidad.

-Asura ¿ya estas de nuevo haciendo el tonto?-cuestionó Krul mirando hacia un lado y a otro escuchando su propia voz haciendo eco en aquel espacio infinito lleno de recuerdos fragmentados.

Como era de esperarse, no recibió respuesta alguna. La pelirosa suspiró irritada, conocía aquel demonio como la palma de su mano y sabía lo que se traía entre manos, sabía que estaba observando sus movimientos en alguna parte. El espacio era tremendamente amplio, no sé podía apreciar mirando al horizonte si tenía un final o era infinito, y sólo se distinguían aquellos fragmentos acristalados de los recuerdos de Mikaela, muchos lugares no es que hubiera para poder esconderse y Krul era consciente de que estaba a la vista y destacable entre tanto cristal y luminosidad blanca, pero aquel demonio tenía de su parte de que era "dueño" de aquel espacio por haber poseído la bitácora.

Era su territorio, y controlaba todo a su antojo.

Krul al no poder oír ni oler nada, se quedó quieta en el sitio. Aquel estúpido era un demonio, que para los vampiros era lo mismo que ser un espíritu, no poseía un olor propio, sólo se materializaba cuando quería mientras estuviera dentro de su objeto de posesión y, lo peor de todo, le encantaba jugar. Mejor dicho, le encantaba jugar con ella.

-Jajajaja…Kruuuuul-escuchó su nombre con aquella voz que usaba un tono cantarín que la hizo irritarse aun más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Desgraciado!-gritó cortando el aire con su mano colocándola en la misma posición que el filo de una espada, aquel golpe al aire aparentemente normal que no se diferenciaba tanto de un mero gesto infantil, provocó una larga fisura en el suelo como si una verdadera hoja de espada la hubiera cortado como si de mantequilla se tratara. Sin embargo, la única víctima de este ataque fue el suelo, pues solo pudieron escucharse unas risas que hacían eco por todo el lugar siendo imposible localizar su origen.-¡Maldita sea, Asura! ¡No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías! ¡Aparece de una santa vez o si no…!

-¿O si no qué…Krul?-preguntó Asura aun escondido en algún lugar entre aquellos fragmentos. Krul tuvo un tic en una de sus cejas, el maldito eco la confundía y no podía detectar por dónde le iba a salir aquel idiota.

-Voy a romperte el cuello y lo separaré de tu cuerpo.-completó la amenaza mirando para todos lados.

-Jajaja ¿de verdad, Krul? ¿No se te ocurre nada mejor?-se carcajeaba aquel individuo apareciendo de pronto justo a la espalda de ella quien al sentir su aliento en su oreja dio un parpadeo, sin ninguna clase de alteración en su semblante.-Esas amenazas están muy pasadas de moda.

-Al fin das la cara ¿te estás divirtiendo?-preguntó Krul con expresión aburrida mirando a su contrario por el rabillo del ojo.

-Siempre que tengo visita procuro divertirme todo lo que pueda.-rió el demonio acercándose más al oído de su hermana.-Pero ninguna de ellas me entusiasma más que la de mi reina.

Justo en el momento en que la pelirosa sintió la lengua del otro rozando su oreja no se cortó ni un pelo a la hora de darse la vuelta con brusquedad e intentar volver atacarle con su mano.

Asuramaru, que se esperaba esa reacción, se alejó de ella con un salto grácil y elegante, que lo llevó a quedar de pie justo en la punta de uno de esos fragmentos de cristal que flotaban por todo el lugar.

-Ya basta de juegos estúpidos, Asura.-reprochó Krul mirando seriamente a su hermano que se encontraba en lo alto sin que se le borrara aquella sonrisa que siempre le acompañaba.

-Oh, Krul, que cruel eres con tu hermano mayor, que está atrapado en este lugar y condenado a ver y recrear una y otra vez los recuerdos del idiota de tu hijo.-dramatizó Asuramaru poniendo una pose falsa de sentir pena por sí mismo.

-Gracias a eso sigues existiendo, maldito inútil, de no estar poseyendo la bitácora hacía tiempo que habrías desaparecido.-dijo Krul exasperada por aquel comportamiento tan infantil por parte de su hermano.

-Y no sabes cuan agradecido me siento por ello, mi reina. Me sentí tan dichoso cuando viniste a buscarme cuando aquella Hiiragi terminó matándome por sus experimentos.-contraatacó Asura encogiéndose de hombros como si aquella no fuera gran cosa.

-Hiiragi Mahiru ya no puede hacer nada; está muerta-le recordó.

-Sí, por supuesto que lo está. Pero no puedo evitar tener malos pensamientos…

-¿Malos pensamientos?

-Cuando Mikaela no está aquí exigiendo su ración diaria de felicidad falsa, tengo un montón de tiempo libre para pensar. Aquí no es que haya mucho que hacer más que perderte en ti mismo y tratar de comprender un poco las cosas que hiciste o que te gustaría hacer. -agitó un poco la cabeza dejando que su largo cabello se moviera con un aire elegante antes de escrutar a Krul con su afilada mirada.-¿Y sabes qué? Desde que estoy aquí no he podido parar de pensar en lo mucho que te has beneficiado gracias a mi muerte.

-¿Ahora te vienen a la cabeza ideas conspiratorias?-se rió Krul ante aquella ocurrencia.-¿De verdad piensas que es mi estilo mandar a una humana a matarte? No me hagas reír. Me conoces demasiado bien, tanto que habrías sido capaz de predecir eso si se hubiera dado el caso.

-Jajaja, tienes razón mi querida Krul, no es tu estilo. Además…-susurró desapareciendo de donde estaba y volviendo a aparecer justo delante de las narices de su hermana.-No tienes lo que hay que tener para matarme.

Krul lo miró sin alterarse ni un ápice, sostuvo la mirada ante la suya sin titubear, algo que, como siempre agradó de sobremanera al demonio. Aquel idiota adoraba que su hermana supiera ponerse a su nivel y no dejarse someter.

-No eres capaz de matarme.-repitió sonriente jugando con uno de los mechones rosados de Krul enrollándolo en su dedo índice.-Dependes demasiado de mí como para permitir que me vaya al otro mundo tan fácilmente, por algo te diste prisa en darme un objeto que pudiera poseer.

-Si te salvé fue porque aun te considero útil para la comunidad. Y te recuerdo, Asura, que soy la reina de los vampiros. Poco puedo depender de ti.

-¿Te recuerdo yo a quién le debes ese trono? No, claro que no ¿Qué mejor que la reina para ocupar el trono del rey caído?-susurró mordaz el demonio llevando aquellos mechones rosados a los labios pero sin besarlos.-Te fue muy bien mi muerte, Krul. Aquella Hiiragi experimentó conmigo hasta matarme, y tú, mi pobre viuda, teniendo que hacerse cargo de lo que dejé atrás ¡Que considerada!

-Me das arcadas cuando juegas a eso…-gruñó Krul mirando mal a su hermano, que parecía la mar de entretenido jugueteando con su sedoso cabello.

-Pero no te apures, hermanita, no estoy enfadado contigo ni nada de eso. En el fondo, todo el tema del trono, los vampiros, los humanos me dan lo mismo….-se encogió de hombros.

-A lo mejor no debería darte igual.-le advirtió Krul esta vez siendo ella quien le sonreía llamando la atención de su hermano.

-Aaaah ¿acaso mi hermana ha hecho una excursión y viene a contarme que vio en la montaña?-dijo burlonamente encontrándose con que Krul se encogió de hombros, dándole la clara señal que no iba a caer en la provocación.

-No tenemos mucho, pero al parecer los experimentos que te hicieron a ti se los hicieron también a otros vampiros para fabricar los equipamientos malditos.

-¿Equipamientos malditos?-cuestionó Asura mirando a su hermana con interés-Me suena que la Hiiragi mencionó algo parecido…

-Sí, son armas que están poseídas por almas de vampiros, y están haciendo uso de ello para poder aniquilarnos a nosotros.

-Ams…-murmuró Asura con expresión neutra como si la cosa no le diera igual pero tampoco le diera toda la importancia que debería.-¿Eso es todo?

-Es posible que todos esos experimentos tengan algo que ver con el serafín del fin.-continuó Krul esperando alguna reacción por parte de su hermano.

-Todo siempre tiene que ver con ese serafín-volvió a encogerse de hombros Asuramaru para irritación de Krul.-No me mires con esa cara, hermanita, los Hiiragi llevan años tras el serafín del fin. Experimentación humana con niños de orfanatos, fabricación de armas malditas usando a demonios y ahora con planes malévolos para dominarlos a todos….no hay nada como la familia unida por una misma causa ¿verdad?

-¿Aún te atreves a reírte del asunto?-cuestionó Krul ante aquella actitud.

-Estoy muerto, Krul-le recordó con una sonrisa.-Mi alma tal vez este anclada a esta aburrida prisión para poder seguir existiendo, pero no cambia lo que hay; estoy muerto ¿de verdad te crees que me interesa si ganan los vampiros o los humanos? No, ya te digo yo que no, Krul.

-¿Has pensado que a lo mejor gracias a la información que pueden aportarnos esos equipamientos malditos tú podrías ser de vuelto a la vida?-preguntó Krul haciendo al fin que su hermano mostrará una reacción que ella esperaba. La miraba con los ojos y la boca abiertos, fue solo por un momento que pronto cambió por una de sus típicas expresiones, una típica sonrisa mordaz pero de momento a Krul eso le valía.

-Los muertos no pueden volver, Krul.-le recordó aquella ley inalterable universal.-Le he dicho tantas veces esto al cabezón de tu hijo que al final tendré que hacerme profesor de filosofía…otra vez.

-Déjate las bromas para otro momento. Hablo en serio-y antes de que fuera a interrumpirla, Krul continuó con lo que sabía que captaría aun más el interés de su hermano.-Esos equipamientos malditos requieren de un portador para ser utilizados, pero hay posibilidades de que si el portador es débil el demonio pueda poseer su cuerpo.

-Entiendo…-dijo Asura sin interés para sorpresa de Krul ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso no lo había oído?

-¿Has entendido lo que te he dicho? Podemos usar alguna de esas armas para que cambies tu objeto de posesión y utilizar a cualquier humano para que te hagas con su cuerpo ¡Puedes volver a vivir!

-Sé lo que has dicho, Krul pero ¿tú sabes lo que dices?-preguntó sonriente Asuramaru para consternación de Krul.-Esos Hiiragi nunca dejarían que nadie se acercases a esas armas sin tener la certeza de que pueden controlar al demonio que lo posee. Y la única que los controlaba a la perfección y que podía fabricarlos era Hiiragi Mahiru, supongamos por un momento que tomamos alguna de esas armas malditas ¿sabrías como expulsar al demonio que ya la posee? ¿Sabrías hacer que yo rompiese mi vínculo con la bitácora para pasar a poseer el arma en cuestión sin que yo desapareciera?-al ver entonces que Krul se callaba Asuramaru rió-No, claro que no lo sabes.

-Son cosas que podemos investigar, Asura. Tenemos medios para poder hacerlo. Quizá incluso podamos fabricar nosotros mismos los equipamientos malditos.

-¿Y harías conmigo lo mismo que hizo esa Hiiragi? ¿Experimentarías conmigo o mejor, matarías a otros vampiros para ello?-cuestionó Asura con toda la tranquilidad del mundo haciendo que de nuevo Krul no supiera que decir al respecto.-Sólo Hiiragi Mahiru era quien tenía los conocimientos para fabricar esos equipamientos malditos, sin esos conocimientos estarías dando palos de ciego. Pero no te apenes por ello Krul, me haces muy feliz que vengas corriendo a contarme cosas que creen que pueden salvarme, como si fueras una niñita.

-Muy bien, púdrete aquí entonces-se encogió ella de hombros como si no fuera a darle más importancia. Si Asura no valoraba lo que intentaba hacer por él pues ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Que se fuera al diablo.-Puede que lo mejor sea dejar que desaparezcas, no es bueno tener un lastre arrastrando a todos lados.

-¿Quién es el lastre de quien, Krul?-rió Asura como si le hubieran contado un chiste muy divertido para entonces tomar a Krul de la ropa del cuello y acercarla a él teniéndola tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban.-Amenázame con hacerme desaparecer todo lo que quieras y sigue con ese porte de reina que cargas, pero en el fondo no eres nada sin mí. Me necesitas. Me quieres a tu lado. Por eso no eres capaz de quemar esta bitácora y deshacerte de mí, porque no eres capaz de desprenderte de mí. Dos mil años juntos hace inevitable este vínculo que tenemos.

-Asura…-gruñó en advertencia Krul.

-Por eso, si tanto quieres que esté a tu lado como yo lo quiero estar al tuyo…entonces muere.-siseó entre dientes sin hacer desaparecer su sonrisa.-El trono, la comunidad vampírica, los humanos, la familia Hiiragi y el serafín del fin…todo eso no vale nada para nosotros. Por eso Krul, conviértete en demonio y ocupa el lugar que te corresponde a mi lado.

Krul, incapaz de seguir escuchando más tonterías por parte del demonio, reaccionó violentamente de nuevo intentando de nuevo partirlo por la mitad con la mano, sin embargo, como siempre pasaba, Asura esquivó el ataque con elegancia tomando a Krul por la muñeca y pasando por encima de ella hasta quedar justo a su espalda.

-Era de esperar que aún no ibas a estar preparada para dar ese paso.-susurró a su espalda agarrándola entonces por la cintura y tirar de su pelo para obligarla a mover la cabeza a un lado.

-¡URG!-se quejó Krul ante la agresión.

-Por ello me encargaré yo mismo de romperte, mi reina.-susurró lamiendo desde el hombro hasta el comienzo de su mandíbula.-Porque una reina no puede estar sin su rey.

Entonces Krul gruñó con fuerza al sentir los filosos colmillos de su hermano perforando la carne de su cuello y comenzar a succionar su sangre.

-Tu sangre…es solo mía…-susurró Asura sin poder dejar de sonreír deleitándose con el sabor de aquella sangre que sabía que era solamente de su posesión.

/*/*/*/*/

Asura y Krul Tepes, dos hermanos unidos por un pasado en común y la ansiada inmortalidad. Ambos nacieron hace dos mil años, contemporáneos a Cristo, en una tierra basta en montes, bosques y lagos que se conoce como Transilvania. Al contrario de como se suele comenzar una historia, estos dos hermanos no vivieron en el umbral de la pobreza ni en la alta sociedad venían de una familia humilde que se dedicaba al cultivo de la tierra y al ganado de ovejas y cabras y algunos animales de corral, además de obtener su propio sustento solían negociar con otras personas para obtener beneficios de la tierra que explotaban o de la lana, carne y leche que obtenían de sus animales. No era una familia que destacase en nada en especial, como muchos otros transilvanos, se ganaban la vida como podían y vivían acorde a sus costumbres.

Sin embargo, esta familia en específico estaba marcada por la desgracia, comenzando por su problemático primogénito.

-Así, muy bien, ahora todo irá bien.-canturreaba Asura de muy buen humor mientras se frotaba los brazos y las piernas dentro del río deshaciéndose de la suciedad que había en su cuerpo. Ese día el niño había decidido volver a desobedecer a sus padres cuando lo mandaron a trabajar para en su lugar irse a jugar por su cuenta en cuanto su madre le quitó la vista de encima, para Asura era más interesante revolcarse en el barro que ponerse a recolectar hortalizas y verduras de los campos junto a su madre. Y más interesante se había vuelto cuando decidió incluir en su particular juego un agente.

Asura, al igual que muchos otros niños, había nacido en el seno de una familia humilde y apenas había levantado dos palmos del suelo sus padres lo pusieron a trabajar con ellos en los campos. Asura había crecido ayudando a sus padres a cultivar, cuidar y recolectar los campos y también a la cría y explotación del ganado, el trabajo del campo y estar bajo el sol trabajando duro era el día a día del muchacho y lo que le hacía tener un plato decente en la mesa a diario. Sin embargo, en contraste a los demás niños, Asura había salido caprichoso, desagradecido con lo que tenía y desobediente con todo el mundo, en especial con su madre, todo cuanto quería Asura era poder hacer el vago en cualquier sitio alejado de sus progenitores y olvidarse de todo el mundo. Su comportamiento era entendible para muchos ya que a nadie le gustaba aquella vida casi esclava pero no por ello era tolerable, el padre había intentado disciplinar al niño a base de bofetadas y castigos en cuanto comenzó a dar signos de rebeldía cuando le daban órdenes pero Asura terminó por acostumbrarse a recibir aquellos castigos, algunos más duros que otros, y no se dejó amedrentar por su padre permitiéndose a sí mismo seguir haciendo lo que le placía.

-Oh, que aburrido. Creo que va siendo hora de que regrese a casa-se comentó a sí mismo observando el cielo apreciando que comenzaba a ponerse anaranjado, comenzando a salir del agua para vestirse e irse a su casa donde ya se esperaba que sería castigado de nuevo.

Sin embargo, la familia no supo, o no quiso, ver a tiempo que el comportamiento de su primogénito lo llevaba a cometer acciones malévolas totalmente intencionadas que podían marcar la clase de persona que sería en el futuro. Nadie fue capaz de ver la gravedad de la situación a tiempo aun cuando las evidencias estaban a la vista; la última se podía ver a medida que Asura se alejaba del río, donde se apreciaba que en la orilla, al parecer justo antes de que el niño se metiera a asearse, había dejando atrás rastros de sangre y mechones de pelos esparcidos cuyo origen se perdía en algún punto de los matorrales.

-¡Asura! ¡¿Dónde demonio te habías metido esta vez?!-fue lo que escuchó el chico por parte de su madre nada más poner un pie en la casa al entrar por la puerta.

-Hola, madre, ya estoy en casa-saludó con una sonrisa torcida el niño intentando ocultar el tono burlón que impregnaban sus palabras.

¡PLAS!

Pero, como también se esperaba, su sutileza no tuvo el efecto deseado pues su madre no tardó en erguirse de donde estaba sentada para propinarle una bofetada en su cara, que le bastaron unos segundos para sentir el característico ardor.

-¡Te lo he dicho muchas veces, Asura! ¡Cuida tu lengua que soy tu madre!-le recordó enfadada la mujer enfurecida.-¡Espera a que llegue tu padre! ¡No estará contento cuando sepa que te has vuelto a escapar del trabajo!

Asura se quedó con la cara girada hacia la dirección donde le había llevado la bofetada de su madre, mirando a un punto fijo sin ver nada en realidad. La mejilla le ardía pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esa sensación como para darle más importancia de la que debía, pero no era tan estúpido como para llevar más allá su provocación para que el castigo fuera peor, todavía podía recordar la vez en que se pasó demasiado de listo y su padre terminó golpeándole con la rama que solía usar para guiar al ganado. En el fondo, Asura sentía lástima por su madre, era una mujer que consideraba amargada y que dependía por completo de su marido, en realidad todas las mujeres dependían de los maridos pero siempre había algunas que eran simpáticas, carismáticas, trabajadoras y con mucho valor pero en cambio el muchacho no lograba ver ninguna virtud en su madre. Veía en ella a la típica mujer casada por conveniencia que estaba atrapada en un matrimonio que no le aportaba nada, ni bueno ni malo, que debía mantenerse callada cuando un hombre hablaba, y a la que cuando se ve desbordada por el comportamiento de su hijo va a llorarle a su marido para que ponga orden. Su madre nunca había sabido imponer disciplina, ya que en alguna parte de su mente estaba convencida que de eso debe ocuparse el hombre, y cuando se veía en la tesitura de tener que hacerlo huía de la situación pasándole la responsabilidad a su marido.

Sin perder tiempo en darle vueltas al asunto, Asura suspiró resignado a que tendría que aguantar la bronca de su madre, y aguantar la que le iba a caer en cuanto llegase su padre y la mujer fuera a él, toda indignada ella, a contarle lo mal que se había comportado con ella. Pero como solía decirse a sí mismo; lo hecho, hecho está, y como estaba dispuesto a aguantar lo que fueran a echarle decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto.

Entonces un pequeño gimoteo llamó la atención de Asura, movió la cabeza deprisa hacia la dirección donde había parecido escuchar aquel sonido encontrándose con una figura familiar que conocía muy bien.

-Krul, cielo ¿ya te has despertado de la siesta?-dijo la mujer dulcificando su voz al darse cuenta ella también de la nueva presencia que aparecía en lo alto de las escaleras.-Oh, cariño, no te muevas de ahí que te vas a caer. Ahora voy a por ti.

La mujer empezó a caminar para ir donde su hija, pero Asura se movió antes que ella y corrió hacia lo alto de las escaleras para encontrarse con la persona que se tambaleaba de sueño delante de ella.

-Hola, piojo ¿me has echado de menos?-preguntó Asura sonriente justo cuando cargaba en brazos a Krul, su preciosa hermana menor, que al parecer sí que acababa de despertarse de su siesta diaria.

La niña, al escuchar la voz de su hermano, hizo un esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos castaños y mirar el rostro que tenía delante. Asura se deleitó con sumo placer cuando la niña, al reconocerle, le regaló una preciosa sonrisa que demostraba lo simpática que era la pequeña y lo que le agradaba su hermano mayor.

Krul era la menor de la familia y, al mismo tiempo, la debilidad de Asura. Una niña graciosa y sociable que encantaba a todo el mundo que la veía, la cual hacía poco que había cumplido su segundo año vida. Era la bebé consentida de toda la familia, bienvenida luego de la muerte de hermanos que nacieron antes que ella por enfermedades o accidentes en el campo, y Asura estaba como loco por ella. Asura no era un niño que presumiese de ser hermano mayor, no iba donde sus amigos a presumir de lo guapa que era su hermanita ni alardear de su supuesta madurez al convertirse en hermano mayor, ni mucho menos eran de esos que se paseaban por el pueblo con el bebé en brazos deshaciéndose en hacerle carantoñas. Asura era otro tipo de hermano, uno muy celoso de su intimidad que no permitía que nadie compartiera ni fuera testigo de los ratos que tenía con Krul, ni siquiera a sus padres, de hecho cuando alguno de sus padres estaba presente Asura se apresuraba en ignorar a todo el mundo y a marcharse de ahí, demostrando lo poco dispuesto que estaba a compartir el tiempo que pasaba con Krul con otros.

Él prefería estar con Krul encerrado en cualquier habitación mientras jugaba con ella a cualquier cosa, la ayudaba a aprender a caminar o simplemente quedarse contemplándola mientras estaba dormida, aunque alguna vez la había sacado de casa a hurtadillas para enseñarle las ovejas o las cabras. Sin duda, Krul se había ganado el corazón de Asura con sólo un par de gesto quedando demostrado el como el muchacho trataba a la niña, Asura nunca se había mostrado abierto ni dispuesto a entablar alguna relación más estrecha con los otros hermanos que tuvo y que se murieron, de hecho simplemente dejaba que su madre se ocupara de ellos y, por normas de protocolo, se hizo cargo de ellos lo justo y necesario y asistió a sus respectivos entierros cuando fallecieron. Con Krul la cosa fue distinta, nadie sabía qué era lo que había hecho aquella niña de diferente a lo que hicieron los anteriores niños, pero fuera lo que fuera, tenía a Asura comiendo de su mano. Sus padres lo atribuyeron a que era porque a Asura le había nacido el instinto protector de todo hermano al ser Krul la primera niña que tenían en la familia.

-Sula…-murmuró la pequeña con su media lengua sonriéndole a su hermano, contenta de verle.

-Asura.-le corrigió el chico con afecto, divertido al escuchar su hermana intentando llamarle por su nombre.

-¡Sula!-repitió la niña esta vez mas espabilada como si la estuviera incitando a jugar a las palabras.-¡Sula! ¡Sula! ¡Sula!

-Vale, vale, caprichosa, tú ganas.-rió Asura besando la mano de una sonriente Krul ignorando totalmente que su madre se encontraba justo a su espalda, mirándolo con desaprobación.

-Espero que no estés enseñándole ninguna mala palabra a tu hermana.-dijo la mujer mirando mal a su hijo.

-Puedes quedarte tranquila, madre, nunca haría nada que perjudicase a mi hermanita.-contestó el chico sin dignarse a mirarla a la cara al estar concentrado en la sonrisa que le dedicaba Krul.

-Eso espero, quiero que al menos mi hija sea decente.-atacó la mujer.

-No como su madre ¿verdad?-contraatacó Asura esta vez mirándola con toda la chulería y maldad del mundo en cada una de sus palabras.

La mujer enrojeció de furia, y sin importarle que Krul estuviera delante, volvió a cruzarle la cara a Asura con una nueva bofetada que resonó por todo el pasillo. Se hizo el silencio el cual era interrumpido por los gorgoteos que salían de la garganta de Krul quien miraba a su hermano y a su madre con curiosidad.

-Está claro que tú no aprendes ¿verdad?-gruñó la mujer indignada ante aquel comportamiento de su hijo.-¡Yo no te he criado para que me trates así! ¡Soy tu madre y me debes un respeto!

Pero Asura no le estaba escuchando, la sensación de ardor del anterior golpe no había desaparecido cuando recibió el segundo sabiendo que era cuestión de tiempo que la mejilla fuera a inflamarse evidenciando su castigo. Pero esta vez había un matiz que Asura no era capaz de callarse, no sólo por el fino hilo de sangre que ahora salía de la comisura de sus labios y se deslizaba hacia su barbilla, sino por otra cosa que le era más importante que el enfado de su madre.

-Madre ¿serías tan amable de ser algo considerada y no soltarme esos golpes delante de Krul?-cuestionó de forma mordaz Asura volviendo a esbozar aquella sonrisa socarrona que le caracterizaba dejando pasmada a su madre por su desfachatez.-No es nada personal, pero no me hace ni pizca de gracia que me humilles delante de ella.

-¡¿Y te piensas que voy a permitir que Krul vea como me estás humillando tú a mi?! ¡Soy la madre de ambos! ¡Te guste o no, me debes respeto y…!

-¿Y qué?-se atrevió a confrontarla con aquella sonrisa desquiciante, todavía con la niña en brazos, mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio con el dedo pulgar.-"Soy tu madre", "Soy tu madre" como te gusta recordármelo a cada momento como si pensases que eres una especie de fuerza superior, ¿pero sabes? Te recuerdo que llegará el momento en que tú seas demasiado vieja como para seguir siendo útil a mi padre y a la granja ¿y quién crees que va a tener que estar aquí para ocuparse de ti? Por eso te recomiendo que moderes esos golpes que sueltas o si no yo no tendré reparos en hacer lo mismo que tú cuando el poder esté de mi lado.

-Mocoso ingrato…-siseó la mujer sin poder creerse lo que su hijo estaba dándole a entender.

-¿Sula?-preguntó la niña comenzando a ponerse nerviosa con lo que pasaba posando una de sus manitas contra la mejilla de Asura, sin poder entender por qué esa zona estaba más caliente de lo normal.

Asura, por consideración a su hermana, decidió dejar la confrontación hasta ahí e ignorar a su madre comenzando a alejarse de ella y dejándola protestar sola, yendo rumbo a su habitación con la nena en brazos. Krul no tenía por qué seguir siendo testigo de aquella situación tan desagradable.

-Tranquila, Krul, que tu hermano está aquí contigo-le sonrió Asura metiéndose en el interior de la habitación que compartía con la niña. La dejó sentada en el suelo y él, a su vez, se sentó frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas dispuesto a compartir otro de esos momentos que tanto le gustaba junto a ella.-¿Sabes? Dentro de poco seré un hombre hecho y derecho, y tengo planeado irme de aquí lo antes que pueda. Padre y madre piensan que tengo que quedarme aquí, casarme y traer una esposa que me dé hijos para que todos trabajemos en el campo pero me aburre mucho pensar en todo eso, eso de tener una familia entera a tu cargo no tiene pinta de ser nada divertido, es más, creo que me darían más problemas que otra cosa.

-¿Divelido?-preguntó Krul ladeando la cabeza sin entender nada de lo que le contaba su hermano, pero sus gestos y expresiones cambiantes cada vez que hablaba le resultaban entretenidos, así que le miraba atenta y llena de curiosidad disfrutando de aquellas expresiones que ponía.

-Pero no voy hacer nada de lo que ellos quieren.-le seguía hablando Asura tomando a la niña de las axilas para ayudarla a erguirse y que se mantuviera de pie.-¿No crees que sería divertido ver que hay por el mundo más allá de estos campos?-cuestionó mirando como Krul alzaba la mano a él para tocarlo.-Krul…¿tú querrías venirte conmigo?

La última pregunta que formuló Asura no fue hecha al aire pero sí que la hizo más para sí mismo que si estuviera esperando una verdadera respuesta por parte de su hermana. Tenía doce años, pero Asura sabía perfectamente que Krul era demasiado joven como para entender la mitad de las cosas que le contaba, aún así le bastaba, era un bálsamo para él que ella estuviera atenta a lo que decía aunque fuera porque le resultase entretenido oírle hablar. La diferencia de edad entre ambos hermanos era abismal, diez años ni más ni menos, casi parecía imposible pensar que con tal diferencia y de ser de sexos opuestos ambos pudieran entenderse tan bien como lo hacían. Y Asura ya no era ningún ingenuo como para saber lo que sus padres tenían planeado para la pequeña Krul, era una niña muy guapa que de adulta sin duda sería una preciosidad de mujer, la belleza y la juventud iban tomadas de la mano en el caso de las mujeres y Asura estaba convencido que su padre ya estaba haciendo planes para organizar un matrimonio en el futuro para su hermana.

El nacimiento de niñas en el seno familiar no solía ser bien recibido dado que eso significaba una boca extra que alimentar y un par de manos más para trabajar pero luego al crecer alguien se las lleva del hogar para casarse, dejando al resto de la familia con una mano de obra menos para trabajar en el campo, siempre era más beneficioso tener un hijo que al casarse trajera consigo a su mujer que le diera hijos y tener varias manos para trabajar y prosperar. Por eso, era importante la dote que podían recibir los padres de una mujer cuando ésta iba a casarse, al menos eso podía ayudarlos de forma económica a seguir adelante y cubrir la ausencia de la hija en los trabajos de campo. Aunque la dote podía variar dependiendo de lo que la mujer pudiera ofrecer, además de su belleza y juventud, tales como tierras, ganado, algunos alimentos poco frecuentes entre otras cosas.

Ese era el destino de Krul, ser ofrecida a varios hombres para casarse a cambio de bienes materiales para su familia. Un destino que Asura no tenía planeado permitir.

-Pero ¿Qué digo? ¡Claro que querrías venir conmigo!-sonrió poniendo voz entusiasmada para volver a hacer sonreír a Krul, la cual al ver la cara contenta de su hermano, esbozó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y rió con él-¿Con quién ibas a estar tú mejor que conmigo?

Krul, encantada por la atención que recibía por parte de Asura, se tomó la confianza de acercarse a él y colocarse en medio de sus piernas cruzadas, para extrañeza de su hermano, y se acurrucó en su pecho en un acto mimoso y dulce.

-Eres una embaucadora, piojo.-susurró Asura llevando su mano a la cabecita rosada de Krul, la cual comenzaba a formarse una débil mata de pelo.-Pero ten por seguro que te llevaré conmigo. No habrá nadie en el mundo que te cuide como yo.

-¡Asura!-bramó una voz desde el piso de debajo de forma tan estruendosa que hizo que ambos hermanos dieran un bote en el sitio.

-¿Celito?-ladeó Krul la cabeza ante semejante grito.

-Creo que los cerdos son más silenciosos incluso en la matanza-sonrió Asura a su hermana escuchando los pasos pesados de su padre pisando fuerte los escalones para dirigirse a su habitación.-De momento me toca aguantar, hermanita, pero no te preocupes. Lo tengo todo controlado.-le aseguró guiñándole un ojo.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un hombre magullado seguramente de haber estado trabajando recolectando leña en el monte como hacía cada semana, estaba resoplando, y eso Asura podía interpretarlo como que ya venía calentito porque su madre había ido con el cuento de lo mal hijo que era. Sin alterarse lo más mínimo, Asura volteó hacia atrás para mirar al hombre que era su padre, apreciando su mirada llena de furia que para él era lo habitual cada vez que se veían. Asura le sonrió de forma torcida, e inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y la giró ligeramente hacia un lado, dándole un aire impertinente buscando molestarlo todavía más.

-Bienvenido a casa, padre-lo saludó con sorna el muchacho viendo como sus ojos se contraían con la ira.

"Ya está enfadado y sé que me va a caer un castigo, así que ¿Qué más me da? No le daré el gusto de verme intimidado porque aparezca" fue lo que pensó para sí el muchacho.

El hombre de cabello moreno, se acercó en dos zancadas al muchacho y le tiró dolorosamente del pelo, tan fuerte que el menor fue erguido y quedando de puntillas mientras Krul, cayó sobre su trasero mirando a su padre tratando de esa forma a su hermano y no comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

-¡Urg!-gruñó el chico ante la agresión, seguidamente de sentir como su padre lo lanzaba hacia la pared de la habitación y chocaba contra ésta con la espalda.-uuuurg.

-Ya me ha contado tu madre.-habló aquel hombre mirando con dureza al muchacho que temblaba de dolor en el suelo.-¿Quién te has creído que eres para hablarle así? ¿Es que quieres volver a dormir junto a las ovejas?

-Je.-rió Asura incorporándose lo suficiente para fijar sus ojos castaños hacia los de su padre.-Las ovejas al menos me dan más calor y cobijo que la pocilga donde duermo, padre.

Y de nuevo, tras decir esta nueva insolencia, otro golpe más cayó sobre el cuerpo del menor volviendo a obligarlo a caer al suelo pero sin dejar mostrar dolor a pesar de que sentía que iba a romperlo. Su padre era un hombre fuerte y los golpes que le propinaba eran dignos de ser mencionados y para retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, sin embargo el muchacho no estaba dispuesto a darle ese gusto. Asura volvió a intentar incorporarse, pero cuando abrió los ojos y se conectaron con los de su hermana una opresión en su pecho se hizo presente al notarlos humedecidos.

-Sácala de aquí…-ordenó Asura entre dientes sin despegar sus ojos de su hermana, no iba a quitarle la vista de encima mientras permaneciera en la habitación. Si se le ocurría apartar la mirada, Krul sería consciente de que lo que pasaba ahí no era nada bueno y se echaría a llorar. Y no soportaba verla llorar.

-No entiendo qué fue lo que hemos hecho mal tu madre y yo para que te comportes así….-dijo aquel hombre sin haber llegado a escuchar la orden que había dicho su hijo.-Supongo que tu madre no fue buena criándote, o a lo mejor yo he sido demasiado blando a la hora de impartirte una disciplina. Pero esto no puede seguir así Asura, pronto serás un hombre y me niego a que un hombre irrespetuoso esté bajo mi techo.

-Sácala de aquí…-repitió Asura haciendo oídos sordos a lo que su padre le decía. No le importaba, sólo quería que Krul dejara de verle en aquel estado tan lamentable, no soportaba que le mirase de esa forma.

-Mas te vale empezar a comportarte como debes o tendré que hacer algo que no quiero hacer.-dijo el padre con la mirada clavada en su hijo sin poder escuchar las palabras que salía de su boca entretanto que los ojos de Krul ya desbordaban lágrimas provocando que Asura sintiera un brusco latido.-¿Crees que soy mala persona por castigarte de esta forma? Hay cosas mucho peores que esta; Puedo repudiarte. Puedo hacer que abandones la granja. Pues…

-¡Buaaaaaah!-comenzó al fin a llorar la nena llevando sus bracitos a la cara haciendo que la paciencia de Asura se desbordara en ese instante.

-¡Qué la saques de aquí, maldito viejo!-bramó ferozmente con los ojos desorbitados, esta vez siendo él quien estaba invadido por la ira desbordante. Sin embargo, un nuevo golpe por parte de su padre le hizo volver a derrumbarse contra el suelo provocado una leve vibración en la madera que lo componía.

El moreno, percatándose en ese momento del llanto de su hija menor, se quedó mirándola llorar durante unos segundos. Pensó por unos instantes el qué hacer, no quería perder el tiempo ocupándose de ella y hacerle creer a su hijo que se había librado de su castigo, tal vez era mejor ignorarla hasta que el castigo terminara pero encontraba muy molesto los gritos de bebé. Entonces sus ojos se percataron de la presencia de su esposa que observaba todo desde el quicio de la puerta, sin decir nada, ni intervenir en la disputa, como se esperaba de una buena esposa. Una mujer nunca debe meterse en la disciplina que imparte un hombre a su hijo, aunque ésta fuera la madre del niño. Con un gesto, el marido dio la orden a la mujer de que se llevara a la niña de ahí que, sin hacerle esperar, se acercó con paso apresurado a tomar en brazos a la pequeña y llevársela de ahí igual de apurada que como entró. No quería saber nada de lo que fuera a ocurrir ahí dentro, era asunto entre padre e hijo y ella no pintaba nada ahí.

Asura, agotado y dolorido, suspiró algo más aliviado de ver a Krul desaparecer de la habitación pero su ira estaba lejos de sentirse calmada. Su madre había tardado demasiado en llevársela, y ahora al chico le atormentaba que su hermana hubiera visto la forma tan patética en la que estaba abatido y golpeado en el suelo. No era nada, quería pensar, Krul es tan solo un bebé y esta experiencia iba a borrarse de su cabeza en un par de días como mucho porque así era la cabeza de los bebés, no retienen, son demasiado pequeños para recordar episodios así durante demasiado tiempo. Asura quería pensar eso pero no era capaz, su hermana le había visto humillado, daba igual que fuera a olvidarlo dentro de poco tiempo, lo había visto y eso era suficiente para que su orgullo estuviera herido.

-Levántate.-ordenó el hombre bien erguido ante su hijo, que seguía tumbado.-¡Sé un hombre! ¡Levántate!

-No hiciste caso a la primera…-susurró Asura desde el suelo.

-¿Ahora no sabes hablar? ¡Habla bien!

-Te dije que la sacaras y no me hiciste caso…-volvió a susurrar esta vez forzándose a sí mismo a volver a levantarse.-Me has humillado delante de ella…-gruñó esto último alzando la mirada hacia su padre, con toda la dignidad que le quedaba para encararle.

-Krul no tendría que ver estas cosas si tú te decidieras a comportarte de una vez como se debe y a darle el ejemplo que debes.-siseó su padre mirándole con desdén y reproche.-¡Maldición, Asura ¿Por qué no puedes ser como cualquier otro niño?! ¡¿Por qué insistes en dar problemas y dejar en evidencia a tu familia?! Dentro de poco vas a ser un hombre y comenzarás de verdad asumir responsabilidades cuando tengas que cargar tú con la granja ¡tienes que dar un mínimo de ejemplo! Si sigues a este paso voy a tener que repudiarte y no hay nada que menos quiera hacer en el mundo que eso ¡No quiero repudiar a mi primogénito! Pero tendré que hacerlo si tú te empeñas en seguir de esta manera.

-Pero la cosa sería distinta si tuvieras otros hijos varones que pudieran hacerse cargo de tu queridísima granja, además de mí ¿verdad? Qué lástima que todos se murieran-comentó de forma mordaz con una sonrisa torcida y antes de que el hombre pudiera decir o hacer algo más añadió;-¿Y si yo quiero que me repudies?-y viendo como lo miraba se apresuró en terminar lo que quería decir-Lo digo en serio…¿Quién querría permanecer en este lugar? No hay nada divertido, todo es responsabilidad y aburrimiento.

-Hablas a la ligera, Asura.-dijo severo el hombre.-Si te repudio estarás solo, nadie de la familia te prestará nunca ayuda y no serías capaz de sobrevivir mucho tiempo ahí fuera tú solo. Estas tierras te han dado siempre de comer, siéntete agradecido de que siempre hayas tenido comida sobre la mesa que te haya llenado el estómago.

-Te recuerdo que la razón de mi nacimiento ha sido para trabajar en estos campos.-se encogió de hombros como si nada le importase.-Que alguien heredase esto después de ti y siguiera el infierno de tener que permanecer aquí el resto de su vida.

-Eres muy desconsiderado con lo que la naturaleza te ha dado con el sudor de la frente de tu padre.-murmuró el hombre con un ligero tono de decepción.

-Lo dice el hombre que venderá a su hija igual que vende a las cabras.-siseó esto último con amargura Asura sin dejar que la sonrisa abandonase su rostro, pero el hombre no entró al trapo en esa provocación.

Sabía que Krul era la debilidad de Asura, pero el muchacho debía comprender que Krul ocupaba un lugar y una misión para su familia al igual que él y al igual que todos. El hombre no podía comprender por qué su hijo se sentía tan enrabietado e insatisfecho con la vida que tenía, aquella era toda la vida que conocía desde que nació al igual que todos los niños que vivían en la zona. El trabajo siempre era muy duro y cansado, pero valía la pena por la comida que les proporcionaba y los beneficios que obtenía a través de los intercambios con otros granjeros o con los líderes que pasaban de vez en cuando por su tributo para sus respectivos hogares. Los niños crecían fuertes junto al campo, agradeciendo lo que la tierra les daba para tener alimento y abrigo, y a cambio se lo retribuían ayudando a replantar y respetar el crecimiento de las crías de los animales, de esa forma el ciclo se repetía una y otra vez, y todos tenían un lugar que ocupar. Eso fue lo que su padre y abuelo le transmitieron a él en su día y era responsabilidad suya transmitírselo y hacérselo entender a su hijo, y también a Krul cuando llegase su momento.

Sin embargo, hasta él sabía que Asura derribaba con todos los muros del entendimiento que se construían para los niños. En otras palabras; Asura no era nada normal, y ya llevaba tiempo viéndolo desde la lejanía por la forma en la que se comportaba y la forma en la que interactuaba con los demás.

-Creo que sólo necesitas un empujón para alcanzar la madurez que te falta.-opinó el hombre cruzado de brazos mirando a su hijo desde toda su altura.

-¿De qué hablas ahora, padre?-arqueó Asura una ceja ¿a qué venía aquello ahora?

-Mañana por la mañana, cuando salga el sol, saldrás conmigo de caza al monte. Cuando hayas matado a un animal grande entonces será cuando te conviertas en un verdadero hombre-dijo dándole la espalda para salir de allí, Asura no se negó ¿para qué? Dijera lo que dijera su padre lo obligaría a asistir a esa caza, de todos modos la caza no le molestaba, incluso la encontraba interesante para su propio disfrute personal.-Por cierto Asura…

-¿Qué?-preguntó mirándole con cara de aburrido.

-Me he encontrado con Bogdan, el padre de Cornel.

-Ya ¿y esos quiénes son?-preguntó Asura sin interés.

-¿No te acuerdas de Cornel?-preguntó el hombre sin voltear a ver a su hijo.-Lleva viviendo cerca de nosotros años, tiene tu edad Asura.

-Ams, entiendo.-contestó sin variar su tono de voz.

-También tuviste una pelea con él el otro día ¿lo recuerdas?

-Ah, así que se llama Cornel-sonrió entonces al recordarlo como si no le importase nada pero que al ubicarlo le provocase alguna clase de diversión.

Recordaba a ese estúpido niño con el que hace dos o tres días tuvo una confrontación. Nada serio, cosas típicas de niños cuando no están de acuerdo en algo o que van de vacilones cuando quieren alardear; para Asura aquel muchacho abrió la boca cuando debía mantenerla cerrada. Cornel, queriendo jugar, le había lanzado una bola de barro a la cara cuando lo encontró camino a su casa luego de haber transportado cargas de lana a un interesado por orden de su padre, Asura no quiso entrar al trapo y se quitó el barro de la cara para seguir su camino. Sin embargo, el muy desgraciado, dispuesto a salirse con la suya lo persiguió un buen tramo gritándole cosas estúpidas intentando provocarle poniendo en duda su valentía o capacidad para hacer según qué cosas. Asura aguantó sus tonterías, en el fondo era fácil de ignorar, pero una tras otra la gracia estaba comenzando a fastidiarlo y la cosa culminó cuando el chico, sin querer darse por vencido, le pegó un tirón de la ropa haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y desperdigase los huevos que había conseguido con el intercambio. Ahí Asura ya no fue capaz de aguantar más, y acabo cerniéndose sobre el pobre niño pegándole tal paliza que tuvieron que llegar los adultos a separarlo de Cornel o estaban seguros que iba a matarlo. Al final, Asura llegó a casa enfadado e insatisfecho con el castigo que le propinó aquel idiota…muy insatisfecho y enrabietado durante el resto del día.

-Ha venido su padre para decirme que su perro ha desaparecido desde esta mañana y nadie sabe dónde está.

Asura levantó su afilada mirada para conectar a la de su padre que lo miraba por encima del hombro. Con el rostro magullado, y algunas marcas por el cuerpo, Asura mostró una sonrisa que dejaba claro que algo pasaba con él pero sabía que nadie podía decirle nada. El recuerdo de lo acontecido cerca del río le produjo un placer indecible en ese momento, pero no estuvo dispuesto a dejarlo ver y delatarse aunque sabía que resultaba evidente.

-¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor el perro se ha escapado o ande perdido en algún lugar de las montañas-se encogió de hombros.

-¿No tuviste nada que ver?-cuestionó su padre sin creerse nada de lo que estaba diciendo Asura.

-¿Por qué iba a tener algo que ver?-sonrió de forma mordaz.-Ni siquiera recordaba cómo se llamaba el chico como para recordar cuál era su perro ¿no cree, padre?-se encogió de hombros como si lo que decía era lo más evidente del mundo para entonces acercarse a la puerta para salir también de ahí.-Ahora padre, con tu permiso, me gustaría ir con mi hermana. Dentro de poco será hora de cenar y me gustaría darle un baño antes de sentarnos a la mesa.

Ambos sabían que Asura no iba a sentarse a la mesa con ellos esa noche, el castigo por su insolencia era también privarle de la comida que tocase a continuación, pero el padre no se molestó ni siquiera en recordárselo o darle un nuevo golpe por pasarse de listo con él. Se quedó mirando la espalda de su hijo que se alejaba y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras rumbo al piso de abajo donde se encontraban su mujer y su hija.

-No se necesita recordar un nombre para ubicar una cara, Asura.-susurró el hombre apoyando su espalda en la pared sintiendo que aquello podía con él. Sobre todo porque sabía que no necesitaba decir aquello en voz alta para que su primogénito supiera de lo que hablaba.

Asura bajó a la zona donde se hallaba la cocina, donde pudo ver a su madre aun arrullando a una llorosa Krul. El muchacho entrecerró los ojos molesto, teniendo aquella sensación amarga de saber que Krul lo había visto humillado y golpeado en el suelo por su padre, era algo que odiaba y que no estaba dispuesto a que Krul creciese viendo escenas como esas a diario, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarse someter por sus padres ¿repudiarlo, le había dicho? Estaría encantado, ojalá lo hiciera para poder marcharse de allí, pero eso sí, se llevaría a Krul con él. Ella era más suya que sus padres, ambos tenían exactamente la misma sangre, tenía pleno derecho sobre ella y no pensaba marcharse sin su hermana. Asura tenía conciencia de que era un chico muy listo y tenía la certeza de que podía cuidarse a sí mismo y de ella.

-Madre, me llevo a Krul-dijo Asura acercándose a ella y arrebatándole a la niña de los brazos de la mujer.

-¡¿Pero ahora dónde te la llevas?!-preguntó irritada la mujer, enfadada porque Asura siguiera con esa actitud prepotente luego de haber recibido su castigo ¿es que no se cansaba nunca?

-Pronto será la hora de la cena y Krul debe bañarse antes, así que si no te importa, me ocuparé de ella.-anunció sin darle opción alguna a la mujer de negarse o protestar pues se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la puerta.

Sentir la fresca brisa del atardecer le hizo suspirar algo más tranquilo y antes de dar marcha, contempló a su hermana una vez más. La pobre tenía la cara congestionada por el esfuerzo de llorar, y lo miraba con los ojos todavía anegados en lágrimas amenazando con volver a romper en llanto de un momento a otro. Asura se pasó la mano por la cara sintiendo el escozor de los golpes que había recibido y entendía que era posible que no tuviera en esos momentos la mejor cara para presentarse ante Krul, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de mantenerse alejado de ella luego de haberla visto llorar por culpa de la confrontación con su padre.

-Hey, cambia esa cara, piojo-le sonrió el muchacho tocando las regordetas y enrojecidas mejillas de Krul con el dedo índice.-Estoy bien ¿no lo ves? Te dije que lo tenía todo controlado.

La niña no lloró más pero tampoco le sonrió como estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, sino que se dejó la cabeza caer sobre el pecho de su hermano y se quedó ahí en silencio. Asura, enternecido por la acción infantil, palmeó la cabecita rosada volviendo a encaminarse hacia el granero, donde entre las ovejas y las gallinas se ocuparía de asear a la pequeña.

La familia no contaba con agua caliente para los baños, para tenerla era necesario hacer varios viajes al pozo para llevar cubos y calentar manualmente en agua en una hoguera. Asura agradecía que estuvieran en una estación calurosa y así ahorrarse esa pesadez, con aquel tiempo podían asearse con agua fría sin problemas, eso sí, eso no significaba que estuviera exento de un trabajo aun más duro que el de cargar con cubos y calentar agua. Nada más desnudarla, Krul había comenzado a moverse como una culebrilla buscando chapotear en el agua que Asura le rociaba por el cuerpo, su berrinche inicial había desaparecido siendo reemplazada de nuevo por aquella sonrisa que tanto le cautivaba. Bañar a un bebé siempre era una tarea digna de una odisea, se movían demasiado tanto si era por jugar como si no les gustaba la sensación del agua fría, por ello esta era una tarea exclusivamente femenina y eran las madres o mujeres cercanas a la familia las que solían hacerse cargo del aseo de los bebés, como en casi todas sus necesidades, y Asura debía ser de los escasos niños que preferían ocuparse de su hermana menor que de otras cosas.

-Vamos, Krul, deja de moverte tanto.-se reía el muchacho levantando en alto uno de los brazos de su hermana para pasarle el trapo por debajo de la axila, el costado y la espalda. La niña rió al sentir las cosquillas en su piel por aquella acción, adoraba que su hermano la bañase, para ella siempre era la mejor hora del día para jugar.

Sin embargo, las razones por las que Asura quería ser el que se ocupase del aseo de Krul eran puramente egoístas.

Era esa parte del día en la que Asura experimentaba una nueva sensación que comenzaba a emerger desde lo más profundo de su ser. El muchacho estaba comenzando a sentir en su cuerpo cambios que experimentaban todos los niños cuando estaban de camino a la edad adulta, y a él le estaba llegando su momento de que su cuerpo madurara de esa forma física. Hacía poco que lo había comenzado a sentir y no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer para apaciguar aquella necesidad que todavía no llegaba a su apogeo máximo, no era desconocedor de que era un proceso por el que pasaban todos los niños cuando se estaban haciendo mayores pero el caso es que no estaba lo que se decía "a punto de caramelo". Era una mera sensación, una apetencia, como cuando alguien no tenía hambre pero sentía la simple gula de llevarse a la boca algo dulce; no era lo que experimentaban otros chicos más mayores y con las hormonas mas revueltas que unos huevos en una sartén.

-Krul…-llamó el muchacho casi en un susurro tomando la cabecita de la pequeña para que lo mirase.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Asura aliviando aquella apetencia burda y sin sustancia que su cuerpo comenzaba a exigirle, que se quedaba satisfecha solo por la acción del roce de labios entre ambos hermanos. Un acto que era habitual entre Asura y Krul desde hacía poco más de medio año, llevado a cabo por el mero deseo del mayor de experimentar al sentir aquella apetencia sólo cuando estaba junto a su hermana. Nunca quiso ir más lejos que eso, aquella sensación era aliviada con tan solo esa mera acción, que no era más que un choque entre los labios, sin profundidad, ni excitación ni absolutamente nada, así que Asura consideraba que no era necesario llevar las cosas más lejos si no era pertinente hacerlo. Ya lo haría si veía que aquella sensación iba a más en el futuro, por el momento estaba bien así.

La niña, ya acostumbrada a ese acto, parpadeó en cuanto Asura se separó de ella y, como siempre, le esbozó una inocente sonrisa para luego sacarle la lengua y volver a chapotear para provocarle a jugar con ella. Asura volvió a sonreír sintiéndose tranquilo con la situación, la hora del baño era el momento de máxima intimidad entre ellos siendo acompañados por las cabras y ovejas que dormían o comían a su rollo en sus corrales.

-¡Levántate, Asura!-la voz grave de su padre lo hizo abrir los ojos con premura viéndolo todo completamente oscuro y sintiéndose desorientado por unos instantes.

Parpadeó varias veces hasta que sintió que las cosas comenzaban a tomar forma a su alrededor, tomando atención a la figura de su padre que se encontraba al lado de su lugar de descanso moviendo su cuerpo con el pie mientras lo miraba seriamente desde lo alto con los brazos cruzados. Asura, recordando que debía irse de caza con su padre para convertirse en un "hombre", se incorporó un poco esbozando una de sus características sonrisas de vacile.

-Buenos días padre ¿o tal vez buenas noches?-cuestionó haciendo un tono de duda en su voz mirando por la ventana, apreciando que apenas había luz.

-El sol saldrá en breve. Prepárate pronto que saldremos enseguida.-ordenó su padre saliendo de la habitación sin decir más, dejando a su hijo mirándole marchar con cara de sueño y aburrimiento.

-En fin, acabemos con esto de una vez…-suspiró cansinamente el muchacho levantándose del lecho y comenzando a prepararse para una jornada de caza.

A contrario de lo que muchos puedan pensar, la caza no era tan apasionante como se podía pintar en nuestros días a través de series de televisión o juegos de simulación, al contrario, en su mayoría era tremendamente aburrido y agotador. La mayor parte del tiempo te pasabas rastreando las huellas y las haces del animal al que pensabas dar caza y acecharlo durante horas esperando el momento en que estaba con la guardia más baja para poder asestarle un golpe mortal. A Asura se le hacía atractiva la idea de matar a un animal, pero le daba tremenda pereza tener que hacer el trabajo tedioso de rastrear y acechar, lo cual podía durar horas y horas, al contrario que abatir a la presa que debía durar como mucho unos pocos minutos. Alargar la matanza del animal podía poner en peligro al cazador, si el animal en cuestión es grande no se quedará quieto esperando a que el cazador termine con su vida, dará hasta el último aliento en defenderse o, por lo menos, herir lo máximo que pueda a su verdugo. El chico agradecía que aquello fuera una prueba para su paso hacia la madurez y no una expedición de caza con todos los demás granjeros, porque esos eran los peores, eran cazar animales que requerían varios cazadores y su rastreo y acecho tenían que llevar hasta varios días.

-Pero la verdad, dudo que quiera que cace conejos o perdices…-murmuró en voz baja preparando el arco que se había fabricado para aquel día y tomaba el carcaj con las flechas.

Un gemidito llamó su atención apreciando el cuerpo de su hermana que dormía felizmente entre las sábanas de su cama, sin nada que pudiera perturbarla en ese momento. Asura se acercó a ella de forma silenciosa para poder contemplarla de cerca durante un rato, no era la primera vez que observaba a Krul mientras estaba dormida, de hecho era una práctica que hacía con cierta regularidad. Le gustaba verla dormir, estaba siempre tranquila y ajena a toda la realidad que se le venía encima y en cierto modo eso le daba algo de sosiego al muchacho.

-Volveré lo antes posible ¿vale, piojo?-murmuró en voz baja para no despertarla mientras acariciaba su cabecita con la mano.-Cuando regrese, ya seré un hombre, estaremos a un paso de salir de aquí, Krul…sólo un poquito más.

Dicho esto, Asura se permitió dar un rápido beso en la frente de la pequeña y salir de la habitación sin hacer ruido para no perturbar su sueño. A medida que se iba alejando de su cuarto comenzó a sentirse un poco aprensivo con tener que dejar a Krul sola ahí, no era porque tuviera la sensación de que pudiera caerse o despertarse de pronto y ver que no había nadie con ella…era otra cosa, no sabía lo que era pero era una sensación que no le gustaba. Decidió que lo mejor era quitarse de encima lo más pronto posible aquella cacería y regresar cuanto antes a casa.

Se encontró con su padre esperándole en la entrada, acompañado por su madre, que al parecer se despedía de él sin tocarse apenas. La mujer no saludó a su hijo más allá que con un mero cabeceo, antes de regresar a su habitación para empezar a prepararse para sus propios quehaceres diarios para la granja y los cuidados de Krul. Se movía apresurada y sin apenas mirarlo, como si no tuviera ganas de despedirse de él y desearle buena cacería que determinaría su paso hacia la vida adulta, cuando se suponía que aquel hecho era uno de los orgullos que sentía toda madre por su hijo.

-"Je, todavía debe estar enfadada conmigo por lo de ayer."-pensó Asura sin poder evitar que una sonrisa adornara su rostro.-"Como si pensase que verla enfadada va a importarme en algo, a nadie le importa lo que pueda pensar una mujer como ella"

-Vamos, Asura, iremos a la zona sur de la montaña-indicó el hombre empezando a caminar hacia donde indicaba, tampoco sin mirar a Asura.

El joven moreno miró la espalda de su padre con aire aburrido, pensando que era de verdad un desperdicio que un hombre fuerte como él tuviera que labrarse la vida trabajando en aquellos campos que dan más trabajo que beneficio. En el fondo, su padre era igual a su madre, un hombre con una vida que no le llenaba nada y que debía tener una eterna estampa de estoico para dar ejemplo a su familia, un hijo que no le respetaba y una mujer que se quejaba por todo, y el único bebé luego del primero que nace sano y sin tener accidentes resulta ser una niña. Sí, no hay nada como los matrimonios de conveniencia para crear familias unidas. Riéndose por su propia situación familiar, Asura siguió a su padre importándole bastante poco adonde fueran, nada más quería terminar con aquella pantomima lo antes posible para poder regresar a su rutina diaria que consistía en desobedecer a su madre e irse por ahí solo.

Pero tal y como se esperaba su deseo no iba a verse realizado pronto, la cacería enseguida se volvió tremendamente aburrida para el menor en cuanto pasó la primera hora desde que salieron de casa y la cosa no mejoró para nada con el paso de las horas. Su padre no se dignó a mirarle en ningún momento ni tampoco le había dicho que clase de animal era el que tenía que matar, también es cierto que Asura no había preguntado por ello pero daba por hecho que no era algo que tuviera que preguntar, seguramente su padre estuviera aun rastreando huellas u olores de algún animal que creyese ser el indicado para que pudiera enterrar las puntas de piedra de sus flechas en él para darle muerte. Pero las horas iban pasando y aquella cacería se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera pérdida de tiempo para el menor, el sol ya estaba en lo más alto del cielo, marcando más allá del medio día, y hacía rato que empezaba a tener hambre, todo cuanto había comido a lo largo de la mañana fueron bayas que iban encontrando en la montaña.

-¡Uaaaaaah!- bostezó entonces el primogénito sin disimulo alguno-. ¿Y cuánto tiempo va a llevarnos esto?

-Lo que sea necesario- musitó lo suficientemente alto su padre.

-Es que sólo hemos caminado y caminado sin encontrar nada, ni siquiera hemos encontrado algún rastro como ramas rotas, huellas o excremento- enumeró al tiempo que se llevaba las manos tras la cabeza para enfatizar su fastidio.

-Te he enseñado bien por lo visto- felicitó en una voz que Asura no supo entender si era un elogio o un sarcasmo, quizás iba a medio camino de ambos.

Y medio minuto de caminata después, Asura se dio cuenta de algo importante cuando escuchó unos graznidos sobre su cabeza y alzó la vista al cielo viendo unos pájaros volando hacia...

-¿El norte?- pensó para sí mismo y sus pensamientos comenzaron a ir a la velocidad de la luz.

Por supuesto, todavía era verano, por tanto los animales de caza no tenían la necesidad de ir al sur por migración porque obviamente regresarían al norte por tierras más cálidas y agua de las montañas que llenaban los ríos. Por tanto el sector de cacería debía de estar al norte. Y en conclusión eso quería decir...

-"Vamos en la dirección equivocada"- pensó Asura sorprendido de la verdad-. "¿Pero por qué vamos en la dirección equivocada?. ¡No creo que el viejo sea tan estúpido como para no haberse dado cuenta de algo tan lógico como eso!. A menos qué..."

Y como un impulso eléctrico que recorriese su sistema nervioso, se dio cuenta que algo estaba muy pero muy mal en todo esto. Se quedó mirando sorprendido la espalda de su padre que seguía avanzando hacia delante sin mirarle, y como nunca antes lo había hecho le observó; encontrando alguna que otras irregularidades en su vestimenta que no había apreciado antes por no estar atento a él.

-"No va con la ropa adecuada, está usando la misma que usa para el cultivo, no es apta para cazar. Además, no lleva más que un par de puñales ¿Qué pretende? No puede cazar sólo con dos puñales si pretende cazar a una presa grande, el animal no es tan tonto como para no olerlo si se le acerca por la espalda, y si echa a correr adiós presa."-analizando lo que veía Asura llegó a una rápida conclusión- "El viejo no viene con la intención de cazar."

Pensó en quedarse callado para descubrir a dónde pretendía llevarlo y ver qué se traía entre manos, pero su instinto le estaba gritando otra cosa, le avisaba que seguir adelante y alejarse más de ahí no era buena idea, ya estaban muy lejos de la granja. No tenía más opciones que confrontarlo directamente.

-¿Qué estas planeando, padre?-cuestionó Asura parando la caminata y clavando la mirada en el mencionado quien, al oírle, también se había detenido en su andar pero no volteó a mirarlo en ningún momento. Asura no recibió respuesta-No vamos de caza ¿verdad?

El hombre, al escucharle lo último, volteó la mirada clavando sus oscuros ojos negros en los de él.

-Lo siento, Asura…-murmuró su padre con los ojos ocultos tras la cortina morena que constituía su cabello.

No lo vio venir. Se lo esperaba, en alguna parte de su cabeza sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero no tuvo suficiente tiempo de reacción para hacerse a un lado, de haberlo hecho, podría haber echado a correr y esconderse entre la maleza y los árboles de la montaña…pero no lo hizo, no tuvo tiempo, quizá porque dudó un segundo que fuera capaz de hacerlo en serio, y ahora debía pagar por ello. Y lo atestiguaba el filo del puñal que el adulto enterraba en el abdomen del menor, dejando que un líquido rojizo comenzara a salir fuera de su cuerpo manchando su vientre, sus piernas y llegasen unas cuantas gotas al suelo.

Asura era un chico listo, sabía que un ataque de ese calibre era capaz de acabar con su vida, no lo haría de forma inmediata pero se desangraría y era cuestión de tiempo que perdiera el conocimiento. Lo sabía, y tal vez si conseguía ayuda podría salir vivo de aquello pero se sentía paralizado; no sentía más dolor que el primer impacto del puñal contra su cuerpo, pues su mente se había quedado en shock mirando el arma que lo atravesaba para luego alzar la cabeza lenta y temblorosamente hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos severos de su padre, cuyas manos empuñaban y empujaban el arma dentro de él.

-Tú…-fue todo lo que pudo murmurar el menor cuando el dolor lo atenazó de golpe una vez se hubo pasado la sorpresa de la situación, sobre todo cuando el hombre retorció el puñal dentro de él.-¡AAAARG!

Con aquel grito, el hombre le retiró el arma de su cuerpo sin miramiento haciéndole caer de rodillas delante de su persona, Asura se sostuvo la zona herida con fuerza intentando impedir que la sangre saliera de su cuerpo. Una posición humillante y muy poco digna; herido y arrodillado ante su padre como si le suplicase por su vida.

-Je…-rió Asura alzando la mirada y regalándole a aquel hombre una de sus típicas sonrisas cínicas a pesar de que estaba temblando de dolor, no estaba seguro a qué había venido ese ataque tan gratuito pero no iba a tolerar que lo viera ni llorar ni implorar por dejarle vivir.-¿Esta es una nueva forma de iniciación para la vida adulta, viejo? Tsk, podrías haberme avisado antes, habría venido más preparado.

-¿Aún estando en esta circunstancia eres capaz de seguir con esa actitud?-cuestionó el hombre mirándolo desde lo alto.

-Oh ¿acaso esto es alguna especie de castigo correctivo? Es original pero dudo que sea eficaz-opinó el chico y al ver como lo miraba se encogió de hombros.-De acuerdo. Supongo que ahora me toca a mí preguntar lo típico ¿verdad? Bien, te daré ese gusto ¿Por qué me has hecho esto, padre?

-No puedo creerlo….-gruñó el hombre con el ceño fruncido.-De verdad eres un monstruo.

-Lo dice el que acaba de apuñalar a su propio hijo-se burló Asura apretando la mandíbula al sentir una especial punzada de dolor en la zona herida.-El que me dijo ayer que no deseaba repudiarme…

-Asura.-lo llamó sin hacer caso a lo que acababa de decirle.-¿Tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de tus hermanos?

El primogénito lo miró largamente sin contestarle, su padre no necesitó ninguna palabra suya cuando sintió que le clavaba la mirada de aquella forma que tan bien conocía. Sin palabras, le dio la respuesta que buscaba.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó entonces.

-Porque me molestaban.-confesó Asura sin dejar de sonreír, confesando con ello su directa implicación ante el horror de su padre, se grabó a fuego aquella imagen en la cabeza, disfrutando y saboreándola como nunca lo había hecho para poder recordarla para siempre cuando estuviera en el otro mundo.-Me molestaban mucho. Siempre llorando, pegando gritos, exigiendo que se les hiciera caso, y encima me cargaban a mí con cada uno de ellos porque vosotros me obligabais y que "era responsabilidad de todos". Yo no quería hermanos, pero eso jamás fue decisión mía, sin embargo me cargaban con la responsabilidad. Acabé odiándolos a todos y cada uno de ellos. Les tenía tanto asco, viejo, y era tan fácil hacerlos desaparecer; ahogarlos con el agua, atragantarlos con algún hueso de pollo, que fueran pisoteados por los animales, o algo tan simple como dejarlos solos cerca del bosque para que los carnívoros hicieron el resto…pero era como luchar contra una plaga de ratas, tan pronto me deshacía de uno como nacía otro…

-Tú…-gruñó el hombre temblándole el pulso manteniendo la suficiente entereza para no rematarle ahí mismo.-¿Lo hiciste sólo porque pensabas que te molestaban?

-No lo pensaba; lo hacían.-le corrigió sin borrar su sonrisa disfrutando de la expresión horrorizada de su padre. Si iba a morir pensaba dejarle aquel recuerdo grabado en su cabeza para que le atormentara por el resto de sus días.-Pero descuida, los dos primeros no los maté yo, era demasiado pequeño para poder hacerles algo de verdad, a esos se los llevaron porque la naturaleza así lo quiso…qué sabia, la verdad.

-Entonces ¡¿Por qué dejaste a Krul con vida?!-quiso saber esta vez con una exigencia en la voz que denotaba la desesperación que ocultaba tras las palabras.-Si tanto te molestaba tener hermanos ¡¿Por qué a ella la dejaste vivir?!

Asura volvió a quedarse mirándolo, mientras la imagen de su pequeña hermana cruzaba por su cabeza. Sin ganas de mentir, dejo escapar una risa antes de contestarle:

-Porque me apeteció.

Y no dijo más que eso. Una respuesta simple y directa que había dejado al hombre clavado en el sitio, mirando a su primogénito sin poder creerse que hubiera dicho eso con aquella expresión y esa actitud de no importarle absolutamente nada.

-¿Cómo…?

-Lo que has oído; porque me apeteció-contestó disfrutando como jamás había hecho a costa de su padre, y dispuesto a horrorizarle aun más prosiguió-Me llamó la atención, nunca antes había nacido una niña en la familia y me entró la curiosidad por saber si convivir con ella iba a ser muy distinto a convivir con los otros niños ¿Quién iba a decir que terminaría por tomarle cariño? Incluso tenía pensado llevármela conmigo cuando me convirtiera en un hombre hecho y derecho.

-Asura…

-Ja, además, tener otro niño te habría proporcionado demasiado honor, viejo.-se burló Asura con toda la intención de meter cizaña.-Tener una niña ha tenido que desilusionarte ¿verdad?

El hombre no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando por boca de su propio hijo. Era sólo un niñato de doce años, era casi un hombre, pero todavía un inexperto de doce años ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan joven tuviera tanta maldad dentro de sí? Era algo completamente inexplicable. Únicamente podía ocurrírsele que la desgracia había llamado a su puerta el día en que Asura nació, algún ente maligno había llegado a su hogar poseyendo al niño para traerles las desgracias.

-Aunque a mí me gustaría saber ¿Por qué has pensado que fui yo quien los mató? Fui muy discreto.-preguntó Asura ya sólo por disipar esa última duda.

-Por descarte…-dijo el hombre tras un tenso silencio-Muchos niños muertos sin apenas llegar al año de vida. Es normal que un bebé no supere su primer año, pero pasa por enfermedades, los nuestros siempre eran por "accidentes".

-Oh…entiendo…supongo que no fui lo bastante listo-suspiró Asura.-Adelante, viejo, mátame de una vez, y ve a celebrarlo con tu mujer, seguro que a partir de ahora os saldrán niños igual de molestos pero que al menos unos pocos llegaran a hacerse mayores. Compadezco a Krul, mi pobre hermana, por los padres con los que va a tener que crecer y con todo lo que va a tener que cargar.

-No voy a darte el gusto de matarte, demonio.-escupió el hombre antes de pasar por al lado del muchacho para tomar el camino contrario al que habían estado siguiendo.-Lo creas o no fuiste un niño deseado y amado tanto por tu madre como por mí mismo. Te he querido, Asura.

-No mientas, viejo.-le cortó Asura sin mirarlo sintiendo que estaba comenzando a sentir que la sangre que brotaba desde su estómago comenzaba a subir por su garganta y a obligarlo a escupir unas cuantas gotas.-Tu deseo de tenerme a mí y a los otros, no fue más que por ti. Porque pensaste en tu propio futuro y el de tu granja. Esos mocosos y yo nacimos por el deseo egoísta de ocuparnos de lo que tú ibas a dejar atrás cuando murieras. No se te ocurra hablarme de amor…porque ese no fue el motivo.

-Lamento que pienses así, Asura. De verdad que lo lamento.-dijo su padre y antes de que Asura dijera nada, hizo un par de gestos con las manos.-Vuelve a ser uno con la tierra, hijo mío, espero que en la próxima vida dios se apiade de tu alma y te haga volver a respirar como el ser puro e inocente que debiste haber sido.

-¿Viejo?-se sobresaltó el joven volteándose a verle y descubrir que su padre se alejaba de ahí.-Maldito vejestorio ¿de verdad piensa dejarme aquí, para morir de esta forma tan patética?

No podía creerlo, aceptaría su muerte a manos de su padre si así debían de ser las cosas pero ¿de esta forma? ¿Dejándolo morir solo y desangrado en medio de la montaña como si fuera un chucho inútil?

-El viejo se ha propuesto humillarme hasta en el último momento de mi vida.-gruñó entre dientes el muchacho intentando ponerse en pie, sin embargo, ya había perdido demasiada sangre para que sus piernas pudieran sostener su cuerpo obligándolo a caer sentado en el suelo.-Mierda…no puedo moverme…que buena puntería tienes, viejo…

Asumiendo que no iba a poder caminar, ni mucho menos sostenerse a sí mismo, Asura se resignó a recostarse en el pasto para sentir como la hierba acariciaba las partes desnudas de su cuerpo y lo ayudaba a encontrar la relajación necesaria para quedarse mirando el cielo. Apreció las nubes que pasaban con una velocidad moderada por el viento que soplaba desde las alturas, y de vez en cuando algunos pájaros daban tintes de variación en el paisaje.

-Supongo que hasta aquí he llegado.-suspiró Asura sin quitar la vista del cielo escuchando como el viento mecía las hojas de los árboles y maleza que había a su alrededor.-Es una lástima, me habría gustado haber seguido molestando por aquí unos cuantos años más. Habría sido genial haber visto la cara de los viejos en cuanto supieran que iba a irme de allí por mi pie y que pensaba llevarme a Krul conmigo. Una pena…

Entonces entre la maleza pudo escuchar como algo se movía insistentemente desde su interior, buscando hueco para poder avanzar donde, imaginaba, que sería su dirección.

-Ahí lo tenemos…-murmuró Asura como quien ve a un perro guiando a las ovejas mientras cerraba los ojos.-El olor a sangre ha atraído a los carnívoros. Esto va a ser doloroso…maldito viejo, si existe de verdad eso de la vida después de la muerte te juro que regresaré, como fantasma o lo que sea, a destrozarte la vida.

-¿Quieres vivir?-escuchó entonces una voz.

-Estupendo…ahora oigo voces…¡vete al diablo, Dios!-rió como pudo el muchacho ante la ironía de su propia frase.-Déjame ir al infierno tranquilo, que hace mejor tiempo.

-No creo que hayas estado en el verdadero infierno como para saber si hace buen tiempo o no.-volvió a comentar la misma voz, esta vez más cerca del niño, quien al escucharlo con tal proximidad abrió los ojos y visualizó a la persona que estaba a su vera.

-¿Quién eres…?

-Alguien que puede salvarte la vida si cree que vale la pena que seas salvado.-dijo aquella persona mirándole con una fijación que Asura llegó a sentirse intimidado.

A pesar de que la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, la cara de esa persona llamaba poderosamente la atención de Asura. Era como ver algo realmente insólito en un mundo donde todo era igual e inamovible, y Asura lo pensaba porque los rasgos que veía en aquel tipo le hacían mirarlo como si fuera un objeto interesante. Era un hombre alto, fuerte y de una piel tan morena que contrastaba con el resto de pieles que había visto en su vida, con el pelo de un color tan claro que era imposible no quedarse mirando. Pero lo más llamativo, además de aquellas orejas alargadas en punta, que por otra parte, combinaba bien con lo que eran:

-Ojos rojos…-murmuró sin poder quitarle la vista de encima, sintiéndose fascinado por aquella mirada.

-Nombre.

-¿Cómo?

-Tu nombre.

-Asura.-contestó sin poder quitarle la vista de encima.

-Bien, Asura…he oído todo lo que ha pasado con tu padre.

-Con el viejo.-le corrigió irritado, renegando de aquel hombre que lo había criado.-Ese viejo no es mi padre, nunca lo ha sido.

-Entiendo.-se encogió de hombros.-¿Qué harías si pudieras salir de ésta?

-Matarlo, por supuesto.-dijo sin dudar el chico.-Lo haría de la forma más cruel que se me pudiera ocurrir. Él me ha dejado aquí para que "la naturaleza" hiciera el favor de llevarme y hacerme uno con ella de nuevo. Es patético y pienso hacérselo pagar caro.

-Ya veo…-sonrió aquella persona.-No eres el primer crío con aires narcisistas y psicópatas que me he topado en todo el tiempo que llevo vivo, y no serás el último. Pero considero que va en contra de la naturaleza que un hijo muera antes que sus padres, más aun si muere a manos de su padre. Por eso, muchacho….-Asura observó como aquella persona abría la boca, sorprendiéndose de ver unos dientes afilados que le recordaban a los de un felino cuando bostezaba. Se sintió intimidado cuando le vio clavar aquellos colmillos sobre su propia muñeca haciendo fluir la sangre mientras esa persona extraña se le acercaba-…te salvaré.

-¿Quién eres…? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-cuestionó por último Asura sintiendo como ese hombre le colocaba la muñeca sobre su boca obligándole a ingerir la sangre que salía de ella.

-Me llamo…-comenzó apreciando que las pupilas de Asura se afilaban dejando claro su ingesta de sangre.-…Urd Geales.

Entonces el grito agónico de Asura retumbó en cada rincón de la montaña.

/*/*/*/*/

Volviendo al presente, el ahora demonio Asuramaru abría los ojos para despertar de su ensoñación. Recordar su propio pasado le hacía añorar, habían sido buenos tiempos después de todo muy a pesar del mal trato que tenía con sus padres. Je. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se ponía a pensar en ellos.

-Ah...- lo trajo a la realidad un pequeño gemido femenino, el muchacho bajó la vista y encontró los ojos de su hermana mirándole con reproche.

Cuando la había mordido minutos atrás succionó tanta sangre como para dejarla sin fuerzas para moverse pero, al mismo tiempo, dejándole la suficiente para que no perdiera la conciencia. Consecuencia de esto, Krul ya no pudo mantenerse en pie por lo que el demonio se sentó de rodillas en el suelo para luego recostar a la pelirosada boca arriba apoyando su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

-¿Estás incómoda, mi reina?- le preguntó en un tono infantil.

-Púdrete...- gruñó con dificultad.

-Jeje, me gustas así tal cual estás: Tan dócil e indefensa- sonrió de medio lado dejándole caricias en la cabeza y peinando sus rosadas hebras con los dedos-. Casi me recuerdas a cuando eras un bebé y te hacía descansar del mismo modo sobre mis piernas- sonrió divertido cerrando los ojos para hacer énfasis.

-Tienes que estar muy enfermo como para pensar en mí siendo un bebé. Tus gustos están tan podridos como tú-comentó mirándole mal.

-La culpa es tuya. Eras un bebé demasiado atractivo y se me hace difícil no pensar en ello…la mente es de libre albedrio, mi querida reina.

-Te estás metiendo en un terreno pantanoso, mejor cierra el pico y dame al menos unos segundos de paz sin oírte.-gruñó ella cerrando los ojos con molestia.

Asuramaru rió quedamente sin detener sus mimos a la reina de los vampiros. Aquello, tenerla consigo así como estaba, era algo que le relajaba en su ser, tanto así que ni él mismo se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba volviendo a recordar otra escena del pasado, ahora una diez años después del último recuerdo que rememoró.

/*/*/*/*/

La noche ya estaba cerrada entre las montañas donde el viento azotaba las hojas de los árboles dejando evidente con su frescura la proximidad de la estación fría. Los animales ya se habían retirado a sus respectivos refugios, protegidos del viento y de los carnívoros que osaran acecharles en su descanso, dejando en su lugar a los nocturnos que empezaban la vida de la noche para abastecerse para su propia supervivencia diaria.

Uno de aquellos animalitos, que cazaba pequeños insectos que se escondían entre las piedras o frutos caídos de los árboles y arbustos, había dejado de lado su actividad cuando sus sentidos pudieron detectar algo extraño en el ambiente. Se quedó rígido por un momento, usando sus orejas y olfato para intentar detectar cualquier anormalidad que hubiera en su radio de captación, no obstante, por más que esperó, el silencio estaba ahí y el animalito no era capaz de bajar la guardia dado que su instinto de supervivencia le hacía estar seguro de que había algo acechándolo entre las sombras. Olvidándose entonces de su tarea de encontrar alimento, el animal decidió ir a lo seguro y desaparecer de ese lugar para ir a esconderse a su madriguera dándose cuenta que su alerta de peligro estaba en lo cierto cuando al comenzar a huir a su madriguera, lo que fuera que haya estado acechándolo, se encontraba ahora moviéndose a toda prisa por la maleza yendo tras él. El animalillo, que no era más que un pobre e insignificante roedor, corrió todo lo que le permitían sus patitas para refugiarse en su segura madriguera, pero esa noche la suerte no estaba de su lado, porque justo cuando estaba a un mero salto de entrar dentro del agujero una gran mano se abalanzó encima haciendo que estuviera aprisionado entre el suelo, la palma de una mano, y unos largos dedos con garras que se clavaban en la tierra formando una especie de jaula.

-Hoy no es tu noche, amiguito.-se burló aquel enorme cazador rodeando al asustado animalillo con la mano para alzarlo lejos del suelo. El roedor comenzó a retorcerse y a morder en un intento desesperado por hallar la libertad y volver a huir, pero su captor estaba claro que no sentía ni su resistencia ni su pelea, estaba disfrutando de admirar sus vanos intentos por sobrevivir aquel destino fatal.

-¿Otra vez con tus travesuras, Asura?-preguntó una segunda voz que se hallaba justo a unos metros, situado en una roca donde estaba cómodamente sentado admirando la luna.-Creo que desperdicias habilidades yendo tras criaturas tan inocentes como esas.

-Solo estoy jugando, Urd.-contestó Asura con sus ojos rojos brillando ante el estar divirtiéndose con su particular juguete soltándolo y dejando que se moviese por su mano y brazo, llegando a reír por sus esfuerzos por encontrar en lugar más seguro para salir de aquel apuro.-Matar animales ya no me resulta tan excitante como cuando me empezaste a enseñar a cazar.

-Y aún eres torpe en el acecho.-cuando el moreno dijo aquello, Asura lo miró con reproche haciéndole perder la concentración de mantener atrapado al animal, que aprovechó perfectamente su despiste para saltar lejos de él y correr hacia la seguridad de su madriguera.

-¡Arg! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!-protestó Asura fastidiado al perder su juguete.

-Por eso digo que aún eres torpe.-se encogió Urd de hombros sin apartar la vista de la luna.-Si hasta un roedor tan pequeño como ese es capaz de saber que le estás acechando entonces algo en ti está fallando como cazador.

-Sí, sí, Urd, pero esto solo es un juego. No tenía intención de matar a ese bicho, solo jugar un rato con él.-rió Asura-Los humanos no tienen orejas ni olfato tan desarrollados para detectar que un vampiro está al acecho, en eso nosotros tenemos la ventaja.

-Hay humanos y humanos, Asura.-convino Urd sin alterarse lo más mínimo.-Los hay con la guardia más alta que otros, no podrás pasar desapercibido siempre con todos.

-Hablando de humanos.-ronroneó de gusto el más joven acercándose a su maestro con un aire provocador y, al mismo tiempo, elegante.-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me convertiste en lo que soy ahora, Urd.

-El tiempo es algo relativo para seres como nosotros, Asura-sonrió el vampiro más alto encogiéndose de hombros.-Pero supongo que debes vivir el mismo tiempo que yo para comprender de verdad lo que eso significa.

-Lo que quiero decir,-continuó diciendo Asura apoyando los codos en la roca y acunando su rostro entre sus puños para mira fijamente al otro.-es que creo que ya estoy preparado para poder ir y venir donde quiera yo solo ¿no te parece?

-Siempre has tenido el poder de hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras, muchacho, ya lo sabes-dijo Urd.

-Entonces ¿te parecería bien que me fuera esta noche?-preguntó Asura con una sonrisa perversa en los labios captando momentáneamente la atención de su maestro.

-Hazlo si eso es lo que quieres. No soy tu padre, ni tu dueño, Asura; pudiste haberte ido de mi lado el mismo día que te convertí. Pero decidiste quedarte conmigo.-volvió a mirar la luna como si todo estuviera en orden, o que por lo menos no le importaba lo que planeaba hacer el más joven.-Me da igual si decidiste acompañarme para que te enseñara a cazar, porque querías escapar de tu tierra, porque querías conocer el mundo o porque te gustó probar la vida del vampiro en general. Pero si quieres irte, vete, aprovecha que hemos regresado a tu tierra y haz lo que tengas que hacer.

-Oh, sí, y pienso disfrutarlo tanto como pueda.-se relamió el muchacho los labios con la lengua como si estuviera imaginando algo que le proporcionaba demasiado placer.-Ya nos veremos por ahí, Urd.

-Estos jóvenes…-sonrió el mayor acariciando con su dedo índice a una ardilla que se había acercado con sigilo a él con curiosidad.-¿Verdad, amiguito? Asura debería respetar un poco más a la madre naturaleza.

El animal lanzó un sonido de gusto ante aquella caricia.

Conforme las horas pasaban donde la noche dominaba cada rincón de las tierras de Transilvania, los miembros de las familias dedicadas al ganado y al cultivo, ya habían dejado por zanjado el trabajo de todo el día y lo habían dejado preparado todo para el siguiente. Así era el trabajo de campo, sin vacaciones y sin apenas descanso, donde todos colaboraban para que sus actividades fueran fructíferas y beneficiosas para todas las familias.

-¿Está todo preparado?-habló el hombre sentado en una de las sillas de madera del comedor cuando apenas escuchó a su esposa bajando las escaleras.

-Sí, mañana nos estarán esperando para poder hablar de los últimos detalles.-contestó la mujer llegando al primer piso.

-¿Los niños ya están dormidos?-preguntó esta vez mirándola de reojo.

-Sí. Como angelitos.-sonrió afable la mujer sentándose junto a su marido luego de haber servido una bebida caliente para cada uno.

El hombre se quedó mirando discretamente a su esposa al mismo tiempo que sentía la humeante taza de infusión acariciarle la barbilla. Al igual que él, su esposa estaba entrando en unos años complicados y, aunque no se lo había dicho, la había visto sufrir en silencio por dolencias físicas en piernas y espalda cuando hacia el esfuerzo de cargar con cosas pesadas, incluso tropiezos tontos cuando era su turno de guiar al ganado a pastar. Él no estaba mejor, desde hacía algún tiempo sus brazos comenzaron a molestarle cuando hacia actividades como cortar leña o arar la tierra, incluso había visto que cuando salía de expedición de caza se quedaba muchas veces atrás en comparación a cazadores más jóvenes.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó mirando a su esposa que suspiraba mirando con aire pensativo la superficie de la taza.

-Estoy bien. Es solo que me estoy haciendo vieja.-admitió con una sonrisa apenada. Su esposo no la contradijo, no pudo hacerlo porque él se sentía de la misma manera que ella.-Y los niños me lo recuerdan constantemente. Son todavía tan pequeños y yo estoy cada día más cansada y tengo menos paciencia. Es oficial, esposo: Estoy vieja, demasiado vieja para tener unos hijitos tan pequeños.

El hombre suspiró de nuevo al escucharla, sabía que no era plato de buen gusto para ninguna mujer asumir aquello pero desgraciadamente era algo que tocaba antes o después. Ellos estaban a punto de cumplir el ciclo para el que habían estado viviendo, dentro de poco estarían demasiado viejos, cansados y destrozados como para atender a la granja con el ritmo y eficacia que requería para su óptimo funcionamiento pero todavía no podían resignarse a dejarse atrofiar hasta morir.

La vida había querido compensar las desgracias del pasado bendiciendo a la pareja con dos hijos; un niño y una niña, preciosos y muy sanos. El niño, Vlad, ya tenía cinco años y hacía cerca de un año y medio que había comenzado a ayudar a sus padres en las tareas de la granja, mientras que la niña, Ilona, la más pequeña y mimada de la casa, apenas tenía un año y aún no se la podía separar de su madre durante demasiado tiempo. Ambos padres estaban pletóricos de alegría en cuanto nacieron los dos últimos integrantes de la familia, pero no podían obviar que los habían tenido demasiado tarde y ahora ellos estaban demasiado mayores como para poder atenderlo a todos a la vez como hacían antes.

-Si no fuera porque tenemos a la mayor, creo que me habría vuelto loca hacía tiempo-sonrió la mujer al pensar en su preciosa hija mayor, la cual estaba dormida junto a sus hermanos pequeños en el piso de arriba. La mujer, emocionada, comenzó a sentir que las lágrimas comenzaban a inundarle los ojos.

-Pero mujer ¿Qué te pasa?-sonrió comprensivo su marido al verla aguantar sus emociones con la mayor endereza posible.

-Que voy a echarla mucho de menos.-ahogó un sollozo.-Ahora entiendo como tuvo que sentirse mi madre cuando yo me marché de casa para casarme. Me cuesta mucho pensar que a partir de mañana ya no la tendremos aquí con nosotros. Sobre todo porque voy a tener que ocuparme yo sola de los niños-dijo esto último en tono de broma, pero sin ser capaz de obviar lo que sentía miró fijamente a su marido.-¿De verdad no puede quedarse con nosotros unos cuantos años más? Es joven, y tiene mucho que ofrecer tanto ahora como dentro de algunos años, creo que debería estar en casa por lo menos hasta que Vlad se haga hombre y pueda…

-Esos son demasiados años-le cortó su marido intentando que no se hiciera ilusiones y planes al respecto.-Krul no tiene tanto tiempo como para esperar a que su hermano pequeño se haga cargo de la granja. Ella tiene que tener su vida y su propia familia. Su ciclo aquí ya ha terminado, y ahora debe comenzar uno nuevo en otro sitio ¿lo entiendes?

-Lo entiendo. Claro que lo entiendo, pero…-la mujer estuvo a punto de derrumbarse haciendo que su marido la mirase con ternura ante tanta emoción.-…pero es que sigo viendo en ella a mi pequeña, y no me hago a la idea de que la vayan a separar de mí ¿de veras va a estar bien? Todavía tiene doce años ¿La tratarán bien? ¿La respetarán? Mi hija es una joven que vale mucho, y se merece que la traten como se debe a la señora de la casa.

-Tu pequeña se ha hecho mayor.-le sonrió su marido sin ser capaz de reprocharle nada de lo que decía ¿Cómo hacerlo? Era una madre que le costaba separarse de su hija, incluso a él le costaba un poco aceptar la idea de que ya no iba a verla todos los días por la casa o trabajando en la granja. Krul había sido la primera niña nacida en la familia, y un instinto sobreprotector había nacido en él como nunca antes había nacido-Me he ocupado de que a donde va a ir esté siempre bien atendida, y tampoco va a vivir muy lejos, así que podremos verla a menudo.

-No va a ser lo mismo. Y me va a costar mucho convencer a los pequeños de que su hermana ya no va a vivir con nosotros.-resopló ella al imaginarse tan deplorable escena de ver a sus pequeños deshaciéndose en lágrimas.-Con Ilona será más fácil, es apenas un bebé, pero me costará hacérselo entender a Vlad, ya sabes que está muy apegado a ella. Es casi como una segunda madre para él.

-Hará un berrinche, no lo dudes-rió por su parte-Pero terminará por acostumbrarse, sobretodo porque no se va a despedir de ella para siempre. La podrá seguir viendo.

Entonces el matrimonio hizo callar su conversación cuando escucharon unos aplausos invadir el espacio donde se encontraban. Los dos miraron a todos lados, extrañados y curiosos por saber de dónde provenía aquel aplauso, porque alguien tenía que estar haciéndolo, no había animales en sus tierras que pudieran hacer ese sonido.

-¿Oh? ¿Estáis hablando de cosas interesantes y sin contar conmigo? Vaya, pero que desconsideración por vuestra parte.

El sonido familiar de aquella voz profunda hizo que la sangre del matrimonio se congelara dejándolos quietos en el sitio donde se encontraban. Ambos sintieron temblores en las extremidades y una capa de sudor frío les hizo brillar la frente en apenas unos segundos ante aquella voz. No era posible, tenía que ser una invención de sus mentes, una jugarreta que les hacían sus oídos. Eso querían pensar, pero ambos lo habían oído, lo sabían al quedarse mirando los ojos del otro y ver el espanto reflejado en ellos.

El sonido de aplauso no había cesado, era lento y tortuoso, que buscaba mantener captada la atención del matrimonio constantemente, evidenciando que había otra persona con ellos. Ambos, con la palidez del horror plasmado en sus caras, dirigieron sus respectivas miradas hacia el origen de aquel sonido encontrando con lo que les había atormentado en sus pesadillas desde hacía años.

Asura, recostado cómodamente en el borde de la ventana, observaba a sus padres admirarle con la mezcla del desconcierto y el espanto. Como antaño, saboreó aquel momento de gloria de verlos en ese estado ante su presencia.

-No puede ser…-dijo el hombre con un hilo de voz.

-A…Asura…-susurró la mujer quedadamente sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo.

-El mismo que viste y calza, madre.-rió burlonamente el muchacho dejando de aplaudir y entrando en el interior de la casa con un grácil salto para quedarse mirando a sus progenitores y volver a deleitarse con sus desconciertos. El chico se estiro como si estuviera desperezándose y aspiró el aroma que se respiraba en aquel lugar.-No hay nada como volver a casa ¿verdad?

-No…no puede ser…-musitó su padre mirando al niño como si de una aparición espectral se tratase.-Es imposible….yo…yo….te…yo te…

-Adelante, viejo, dilo, lo estás deseando-incitó el vampiro relamiéndose ante la cara de su padre. Lo estaba disfrutando como nunca y así pensaba seguir hasta donde se pudiera.

-Y…yo…te maté…-terminó por decir tragando saliva, haciendo que su mujer se tapase la boca en un grito ahogado y un gorgoteo como si estuviera sintiendo ganas de vomitar.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-rió como un desquiciado Asura extendiendo sus brazos en cruz sobresaltando a los dos adultos-No se puede matar a un demonio, viejo. Eso fue lo que me llamaste ese día ¿lo recuerdas?

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos adultos era capaz de apartar la vista de él ¿Cómo era posible? Asura tenía que estar muerto; él mismo le había apuñalado, no podía haber tenido posibilidades de sobrevivir, estaba seguro que había perdido la suficiente sangre para que no pudiera levantarse a pedir ayuda. Los carnívoros tendrían que haberle rematado al rato de irse ¡¿Cómo era malditamente posible que estuviera vivo?! Peor aún que eso…

-¿Por qué….por qué no has cambiado nada?-se atrevió a cuestionar el padre sin ser capaz de moverse de donde estaba, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima. Asura estaba exactamente igual a cuando lo había dejado morir en la montaña, la misma estatura, la misma apariencia joven, el mismo largo de cabello….pero sus ojos…su boca…había cosas anormales en él que no eran capaces de explicar.

-Ah ¿te refieres a esto?-preguntó con chulería pasando las manos por su cuerpo.-Es mi nueva condición.

-¿C…Condición?-preguntó la mujer temblando justo tras su marido.

-Gracias a esto…¡sobreviví!-bramó pletórico el muchacho mostrando tal sonrisa que evidenciaba el tamaño de sus colmillos y la dilatación de sus ahora rojizos ojos que espantó aún más a sus padres-Y ahora puedo sobrevivir a cualquier cosa; no hay arma ni enfermedad que pueda acabar conmigo. Ni siquiera el tiempo al que vosotros tanto teméis puede hacer nada contra mí ¡¿no es algo grandioso?! ¡¿No es un regalo digno de los dioses?! ¡He obtenido el sueño más codiciado por los humanos!

-¡Demonio!-gritó la mujer espantada sin ser capaz de contenerse más al escuchar, aquella criatura que había nacido de su seno era una aberración contra natura ¿Cómo habían permitido los dioses que semejante monstruo pudiera respirar durante tanto tiempo? ¡¿Por qué no se había deshecho de él antes de todo?!

Asura, volviendo a poner los pies en la tierra luego de haberse entusiasmado, carraspeó a modo de discreción antes de apuñalar a su padre con la mirada, sonriéndole de la forma más maligna posible.

-¿Sabes? Jamás he podido olvidar que me dejaste tirado en la montaña, para que muriera devorado por los animales.-siseó Asura sonriente.-Qué mal, pero qué mal lo has hecho. Aunque en parte tengo que estarte agradecido, porque gracias a que me dejaste ahí tirado he conseguido este maravilloso don.

-¡URG!-exclamó entonces el hombre al sentir que algo le estaba atravesando el abdomen, se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo encontrándose con que de repente Asura estaba justo en sus narices, y su mano estaba atravesándole como si fuera el filo de un arma.

-Pero eso no significa que no vaya hacerte pagar por lo que me has hecho…-susurró divertido el muchacho.

-¡ARG!-bramó su padre cuando quitó de golpe la mano haciéndole caer de rodillas ante él.

-¡Querido!-exclamó espantada su mujer arrodillándose detrás de él sin saber qué hacer.

-Cómo cambian las tornas ¿verdad, viejo?-cuestionó Asura mirándolo desde lo alto.-He pensado infinidad de veces qué hacer en cuanto te tuviera delante. He trazado varios planes. Desde acecharte durante meses, matar a tus animales, quemar tus campos para ir quitándote patrimonio y que veas que tu trabajo de años se iba al traste y luego matarte, hasta abrirte en canal y dejar que sean los cerdos los que te comieran vivo. Pero ¿sabes? Quería hacer esto un divertido entretenimiento, que no fuera ni muy lento ni muy rápido, y se me ocurrió la brillante idea de recrear lo mismo que pasó ese día en la montaña y que fuera tu querida esposa la espectadora de honor para presenciar el espectáculo.

-Maldito….hijo de…-gruñó su padre aguantando como podía aquella dolorosa puñalada para gran deleite de su primogénito.

-Ahora, viejo…-sonrió maliciosamente alzando la mano para asestar una nueva puñalada.-…procura divertirme.-y dejó salir su mano hacia aquel cuerpo ajeno.

-¿Padre? ¿Madre?-susurró una voz femenina.

La mano de Asura se detuvo en seco justo en la garganta del hombre, escuchando un chillido por parte de la mujer.

El vampiro, estremecido por haber escuchado esa voz que sabía que nunca había oído en su vida, detuvo su ataque en el último momento como si le hubieran puesto una cadena en la muñeca que lo había hecho detenerse. Con una lentitud pasmosa provocada por la sorpresa, Asura dirigió su mirada hacia donde había salido aquella voz encontrándose con una figura femenina en lo alto de la escalera, los cabellos rosados y los ojos fue lo que le hizo tener un rayo de lucidez que le hizo reconocer quien era aquella muchacha que los observaba en lo alto de la escalera con expresión de sorpresa que, con el paso de los segundos, comenzaba a tornarse espantada.

-¿Q…Que está pasando aquí?-cuestionó ella abrazándose a sí misma al admirar lo que estaba pasando ante sus ojos.-Padre, madre...¿qué pasa?

-K…Krul...-susurró el vampiro con los ojos desorbitados.

Preso de un pasmo asombroso, Asura dejó caer su mano goteante de sangre a un lado de su cuerpo sin ser capaz de apartar la vista de aquella muchacha asustada ¿era posible? ¿Aquella muchacha era Krul? ¿Era su hermana pequeña? Queriendo de verdad pensar que era cierto, se olvidó por completo de sus ansias de matar al hombre que se encontraba dolorido en el suelo junto a su mujer para empezar a caminar hacia las escaleras

-Krul…¿eres tú?-preguntó sin poder evitarlo, comenzando a subir las escaleras y acercándose a la pobre pelirosada quien, al ver aquel desconocido aproximarse, dio un paso atrás chocando contra la pared sin ser capaz ni siquiera de chillar ante el miedo que le provocaba ver aquella mirada roja clavada en ella, esos colmillos peligrosos y la mano manchada de sangre ¡¿pero qué era esa cosa?!-Sí…sí…es cierto…¡eres tú!-decía emocionado Asura acercándose cada vez más y más a ella.-Oh, Krul, dios, estás preciosa ¡Mírate! Qué alta te has hecho. Ya eres toda una señorita, la última vez que te vi eras tan solo un bebé.-hablaba el chico con la voz cargada de emoción sin ser capaz de mirar a la muchacha con una expresión diferente a la de la fascinación.-Mírate…si eres clavadita a mí…-murmuró esto último a punto de rozar su mano con la mejilla de la muchacha, deseando tocarla con todo su ser luego de diez años de no hacerlo.

Entonces algo rompió con el encanto del momento. Justo cuando iba a tocarla, cuando al fin iba a volver a sentirla luego de tanto tiempo, algo lo hizo impulsarse un poco hacia delante junto a un sonido cortante que hizo que la muchacha al final pudiera reaccionar y pegara un grito de horror. Asura, al haberse quedado inclinado hacia delante, miró hacia abajo viendo la hoja de un puñal que le atravesaba desde atrás, al mismo tiempo que el olor y la presencia del hombre que era su padre justo a su espalda, resoplando.

-¡Krul! ¡Corre!-bramó su padre haciendo dar un bote a la niña que no perdió el tiempo en acatar la orden, yendo a toda prisa hacia su habitación.

Asura, escuchando la respiración entrecortada de su padre, vio a Krul huir espantada hacia su cuarto haciéndole sentir la irritación invadir su semblante.

-Qué forma más desagradable de echar a perder un bonito reencuentro entre dos hermanos.-siseó irritado Asura mirando a su padre por encima del hombro con los ojos irradiando fuego.

-¡AAARG!-gritó el hombre cuando de pronto, sin apenas haberlo sentido, se vio empotrado contra la pared del comedor con aquel demonio apuñalándole justo con el mismo puñal que había utilizado para atacarle por la espalda.

-¡QUERIDO!-gritó horrorizada la mujer.

-Creí haberte dicho hace tiempo, viejo, que no puedo soportar que me humilles delante de Krul.-gruñó Asura retorciendo la hoja del puñal de tal forma que le hizo pegar un grito al hombre ante aquel horrible dolor.-¿Sabes? Creo que he encontrado una mejor forma de castigarte. Mucho mejor de lo que nunca había pensado.-entonces, Asura lo soltó dejándole caer sentado y desangrándose en el suelo-Ahora quédate ahí quieto. Tengo ganas de saludar a mi preciosa hermana.

Espantada por lo que quería dar a entender aquel demonio, la mujer no tardó en chillar al ver que comenzaba a caminar de nuevo hacia las escaleras para ir al piso de arriba.

-¡Krul! ¡Corre! ¡Sal de aquí!-bramó fuera de sí.

-Tú cállate de una vez, histérica.-ordenó Asura cortándole el cuello de un solo movimiento con su mano. Su madre, incapaz de seguir gritando, se quedó quieta unos instantes al mismo tiempo que la sangre de su cuello se derramaba manchando su ropa y el suelo, entonces puso los ojos en blanco y se desplomó en el piso quedándose inmóvil allí.

El hombre miró pasmado a su esposa muerta yaciendo tirada de aquella forma ¿Cómo había podido matarla con esa facilidad y sin sentir cargo de conciencia? ¡A su propia madre!

Krul, por su parte, muerta de miedo por lo que había presenciado con aquel demonio y sus padres, se apresuró en acercarse a la cama donde estaba dormido su hermano pequeño. Lo primordial en ese momento era provechar el tiempo posible para poner a salvo a los pequeños, por lo que a toda prisa se abalanzó sobre la cama donde estaba su hermano menor a zarandearlo para que se despertara.

-¡Vlad! ¡Vlad! ¡Despierta, Vlad!-lo sacudió con premura la muchacha haciendo que el pequeño abriera los ojos sobresaltados ante los gritos de su hermana.

-¿Hermana? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el niño sobresaltado por aquel brusco despertar mirando hacia la ventana pensando que se había quedado dormido pero descubriendo que todavía era de noche.-No ha salido el sol todavía ¿qu…?

-¡No hay tiempo para preguntar, Vlad!-gritó Krul tomando entonces en brazos a su hermana pequeña, la cual no se había despertado a pesar del escándalo.-Escúchame, toma a Ilona y sal por la ventana ahora, corre hacia la casa de los vecinos, lo más rápido que puedas, y pide ayuda.

-¿Pero por qué…?-quiso saber el pequeño sin entender qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-¡No hay tiempo, tú hazlo, Vlad!-gritó Krul obligando al ya asustado niño a tomar al bebé entre los brazos y llevarlo a base de tirones hacia donde estaba la ventana. Krul miró hacia abajo encontrándose con que evidentemente había una montaña de heno para vacas en el fondo que había dejado preparada para alimentar a los animales al día siguiente.-La caída no es muy alta, y caerás sobre blando…-entonces al fijarse en su hermano, que abrazaba al bebé con expresión asustada al no entender lo que pasaba, Krul sintiéndose nerviosa también por él, se agachó a su altura para intentar darle valor.-Escucha, Vlad, abajo hay alguien peligroso haciendo daño a padre y madre, y necesito que vayas corriendo a buscar a alguien que nos ayude.

Asustado por lo que su hermana estaba diciéndole, se quedó mirándola con miedo.

-¿No puedes venir con nosotros?-preguntó inseguro

-Yo no puedo hacerlo, me ha visto y vendrá a por mí enseguida. Por eso tienes que ser tú, llévate a Ilona contigo para que esté a salvo ¡Por favor, Vlad! ¡Solo tú puedes salvarnos!

Entendiendo la enorme responsabilidad y confianza que le estaba dando su hermana mayor, Vlad, sollozando, asintió intentando ponerse serio con el asunto. Entonces Krul, al tener la certeza de que su hermano había entendido, le tomó en brazos junto a la pequeña Ilona, que aún dormía, que volvió a asomarse a la ventana.

-Cuento contigo, hermanito.-dijo por último Krul antes de lanzar al niño por la ventana. El pequeño se esforzó por no gritar y, tal como predijo Krul, cayó directo hacia el montículo de heno evitando cualquier daño posible. Esperó unos segundos más, viendo como el menor se hizo paso entre el heno y salió corriendo campo a través con el bebé en los brazos corriendo hacia la granja vecina más cercana.

-Krul.-escuchó entonces aquella voz que la llamaba largamente y que estaba subiendo por las escaleras haciendo crujir la madera de cada escalón con cada paso que daba.

La pelirosa sintió que el vello se le erizaba al escuchar a aquel demonio llamarla con aquel tono de voz que, a su parecer, era tétrico y diabólico. Apresurada, fue a buscar un lugar en su cuarto donde esconderse, tirarse por la ventana como hizo Vlad no era una opción, no quería dejarle ver a ese monstruo por donde habían escapado sus hermanos pero tampoco sabía dónde más esconderse, su cuarto no tenía apenas muebles ¡No tenía donde ocultarse!

-Vamos, no te escondas y ven a saludar a tu hermano mayor.-dijo Asura sonriendo como un desquiciado al terminar de subir las escaleras para adentrarse en aquel sitio que antes era su habitación.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue tres camas que dejaban claro las sospechas de Asura, los viejos habían estado muy ocupados en su ausencia. Pero se olvidó enseguida de aquello cuando paseó sus ojos por la habitación, esbozando una nueva sonrisa en cuanto encontró lo que quería; Krul acurrucada en una esquina como si pensase que de esa forma no la iba a ver, con los brazos a la cabeza a modo de autoprotección.

Conmovido por la ternura que aquella imagen le despertaba, el joven vampiro se acercó con paso suave hacia donde estaba ella quien al verse descubierta tembló. Estando ya cerca de ella, el vampiro se agachó para quedarse a su misma altura, observando detenidamente su rostro que ocultaba entre los brazos rogando mentalmente que no la matara.

-Qué guapa eres…-la halagó con sinceridad tomando uno de los mechones rosados para besarlo con suavidad.-Te he echado de menos, Krul.

-V…Vete…-susurró ella sin ser capaz de mirarlo.-….no sé qué quieres, pero vete ya…los vecinos van a venir enseguida y estarás en problemas.

-Krul.-murmuró con voz contenida por la emoción usando su dedo para acariciar sutilmente lo que podía del rostro de ella.-Lo siento, voy hacer algo que no te va a gustar, pero no quiero que te angusties ¿vale? Tu hermano está aquí contigo.

-¿Eh? ¡AAAAH!-chilló Krul cuando Asura la tomó por el cuello y la obligaba a ponerse en pie, y hacerla caminar hacia fuera de la habitación.-¡PARA! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SOCORRO!

-Krul, preciosa, sé una buena chica y haz caso a tu hermano-dijo Asura bajando las escaleras sin soltar el cuello de su hermana mientras volvía a dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su padre, el cual parecía demasiado debilitado como para intentar moverse.

-¿M…madre?-gimió angustiada la chica al ver el cuerpo degollado de su madre tirado por el suelo, pero entonces sintió que aquel bestia la lanzaba contra el suelo boca arriba a los pies de su padre-¡AARG!-se quejó ante el golpe.

-K…Krul…-susurró exhausto el hombre al ver a su hija tirada en el suelo ante él.

-Pa…padre…-gimió ella dolorida ante aquel brusco golpe, intentó hacer el esfuerzo de levantarse pero entonces Asura se lo impidió poniendo su pie sobre el cuello de Krul para obligarla a quedarse donde estaba.-¡KYAA!

-¡KRUL!-gritó quedadamente aquel hombre intentando ir ayudar a su hija, mas no fue capaz de moverse ante la sacudida de dolor que sintió cuando hizo el intento.-Asura…-gruñó con rencor viendo los ojos rojos brillando de diversión en aquel demonio.

-Ahora, viejo, vas a ser testigo de cómo hago mía a tu hija-sonrió con sadismo para luego morderse la lengua con tan fuerza que hizo que un hilo de sangre recorriera por su barbilla.

-Para…para, monstruo, deja a mi hija en paz…-gruñó el hombre al ver al vampiro posicionarse sobre Krul, sosteniéndole por el cuello como si fuera a estrangularla.

-¿Q…qué me vas hacer?-sollozó la pobre muchacha temblando de miedo al verse atrapada y a merced de aquel demonio.

-Darte el don más maravilloso del mundo, Krul.-le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y sangrienta antes de callarla juntando sus labios con los de ella y llenarle la boca con su sangre.

Sorprendida, Krul comenzó a patalear e intentar chillar cuando sintió aquella invasión y el repugnante sabor a metálico de la sangre llenarle la boca. Se movió y luchó todo cuanto pudo contra aquel ser monstruoso, pero la fuerza que ejercía sobre ella era tan descomunal que hasta llegaba a cortarle la respiración y la obligaba a tragar el líquido ponzoñoso en búsqueda de algo de oxígeno. No supo qué pasó luego de eso porque todo cuando pudo sentir fue que nada más tragar la sangre un incesante y terrible dolor le azotó el cuerpo con violencia como si sus huesos estuvieran rompiéndose y formándose una y otra vez sin cesar, la mandíbula la sentía crujir como si algo estuviera atravesando sus encías para salir de donde estaba, y el corazón le palpitaba como si estuviera al borde de explotar dentro de su pecho.

Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Nada más que dolor. Era tanto el dolor que su cuerpo estaba experimentando que la siguiente sacudida que sintió hizo que su cabeza tomase medidas e hiciera que se desconectase con la realidad donde estaba, perdiendo la consciencia de todo lo que tenía a su alrededor.

-Vaya, pobrecita, ha tenido que dolerte mucho ¿verdad? Perdóname, pero era necesario.-le susurró Asura sólo a ella cuando se separó, apreció que su hermana había perdido la consciencia ante el dolor justo como había pasado con él cuando Urd le transformó. Con un cuidado inusual en él, Asura se acomodó en el suelo para poder recostar a Krul sobre su regazo acunándola y velar por su último sueño como mortal.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?!-bramó su padre haciendo que Asura recordara que se encontraba todavía ahí.

-Shhh, no seas escandaloso, viejo, Krul necesita descansar un poco.-le pidió con voz sosegada acariciando el cabello rosado de su hermana a modo de darle mimos.

-¿Qué le has hecho…?-volvió a repetir en un gruñido.

-Te lo he dicho; hacerla mía-le contestó sin más encogiéndose de hombros como si no le diera tanta importancia como se la daba su padre pero al apreciar cómo le miraba volvió a sonreír con sadismo antes de añadir:-Lo verás a su debido tiempo, viejo, tú preocúpate de no morirte antes de tiempo. Krul merece ver esto.

A partir de ese momento, Asura cerró sus oídos a la voz de aquel hombre para centrarse únicamente en el rostro dormido que descansaba sobre su regazo. Lo admiró por un buen rato, maravillándose porque aquella muchacha era la hermana que dejó atrás hacia diez años, había crecido bien y parecía estar sana; al final sus padres no resultaron ser tan inútiles en criar a un niño como había pensado, pero se alegraba de haberse reencontrado con ella justo en ese momento. Krul debía de tener doce años, tal vez esté cerca de cumplir los trece, eso tenía que significar que estaba en la edad de buscarle un marido. Marido. Aquella palabra le hizo reír con burla.

-"Te dije que no iba a permitírselo"-pensó para sí mismo sin dejar de mimar los cabellos y el rostro de la muchacha.-"Tu hermano no iba a dejar que te pasara esto."

Estuvieron así unos cuantos minutos más, que fue entonces cuando Asura estuvo atento a cuando Krul comenzó a dar señales de despertarse. La muchacha se removió disgustada por el sueño tan incómodo en el que había caído sin pretenderlo ¿Qué había pasado? No tuvo que preguntárselo demasiado, porque al momento de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con otros de un color rojo su cabello se puso de punta sintiendo que el miedo la invadía de nuevo.

-Hola, piojo.-la saludó con una sonrisa alegre apartando algunos mechones de su frente para apreciar mejor sus ojos.

-¡AAAH!-gritó la muchacha apartándose del vampiro de un brinco y colocándose lo más alejada posible.

-¿Has dormido bien?-preguntó Asura muy animado sin perderla de vista.-¡Ah! Tranquila, no has dormido demasiado.

-¿Entonces no ha sido un sueño?-tembló la muchacha con la cabeza a mil por hora mirando a su alrededor con espanto.

-Krul, por favor, acabamos de reencontrarnos. Ponerme como el chico de tus sueños es halagarme demasiado.-presumió el demonio con el pecho hinchado como un pavo.

-¡Pero qué ¿dices de reencontrarnos?! ¡Yo no te conozco de nada, demonio!-le señaló Krul mirándolo asustada.

Al escucharla, Asura se desinfló y se quedó mirándola parpadeante como si no hubiera entendido lo que acababa de decir. Entonces, tras unos instantes, frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el maltrecho hombre, que apenas podía con su alma.

-¿Nunca le has hablado de mí?-cuestionó Asura a su padre con una frialdad descomunal haciendo que Krul volviera a fijarse que su padre estaba ahí, y malherido.

-¡Padre!-exclamó Krul queriendo ir con él pero no se atrevió a dar un paso. Si quería ir junto a su padre tendría que pasar por al lado del demonio, y no tenía la confianza para darle la espalda fácilmente, menos después de lo que le había hecho a su madre.-P…Por favor, ya basta…déjanos en paz.

Asura volvió a centrar su atención en ella al escucharla hablarle con aquella voz suplicante y entrecortada.

-Claro, por supuesto, Krul…-le sonrió con total confianza.-Tú serás la que ponga fin a todo esto.

Como si de un interruptor se tratase, nada más haber dicho eso Krul sintió entonces un impulso como si algo le hubiese explotado en la cara. Pero no fue dolor, o algo así, era un aroma. Un olor atrayente que penetraba en sus fosas nasales y se extendía para llenar por completo sus pulmones, y de paso, sentir que hacía entrar en su cabeza una nebulosa placentera que la hizo sentirse atontada durante unos instantes.

-Pero ¿Qu…?-musitó ella sosteniéndose la cabeza con confusión, aquel aroma así como esa sensación que recorría por todos sus sentidos no se iba.

-Lo estás sintiendo ¿verdad?-escuchó entonces la voz de Asura muy cerca de ella. Krul alzó la vista encontrándose cara a cara con aquel rostro ajeno haciéndola sobresaltarse, sin embargo, el oji-rojo no la permitió dar un solo paso hacia atrás y la atrapó por la muñeca para mantenerla cerca de él-Lo hueles ¿verdad? Ese olor que te penetra hasta el alma. Que deseas absorber entero y para ti sola…lo hueles ¿verdad, Krul?

Sin poder entenderle del todo, Krul se llevó una de sus manos a la boca y a la nariz intentando repeler ese aroma delicioso que la hacía sentirse débil ante él. Asura la volvió a tomar por el cuello, mirándola con especial intensidad a los ojos, y le dio un empujón para hacerla caer de rodillas justo ante su padre.

-Ahí tienes lo que quieres, Krul, justo ahí.-le indicó Asura haciéndola mirar la sangre que salía de la herida de su padre.

-¿Q…Qué?-susurraron padre e hija al mismo tiempo, pero Krul en seguida se echó hacia atrás con espanto al sentir que aquel aroma penetrante se originaba en ese lugar, hasta hacer chocar su espalda contra las piernas de Asura que no se apartaba de ella ni por un momento.

-Te gusta ¿verdad? Te gusta ese olor.-susurraba su hermano agachándose justo detrás de ella para susurrarle al oído.-Pues es todo para ti.

-¡URG!-gimió Krul al sentir un singular dolor en la mandíbula haciéndola percatarse ahora de los nuevos colmillos.

-¿Qué…que le has hecho a Krul?-cuestionó aquel hombre al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la pelirosa.

-¿Aun no lo entiendes, viejo? La hice mía. Es mía como siempre lo ha sido.-tachó desde atrás de la pelirosa que aún se tapaba la boca con ambas manos.-Ahora ella es como yo…

-¡No! ¡Krul!-exclamó el hombre fijándose en que su hija comenzaba a desorbitársele los ojos de forma descontrolada por quién sabe la razón.-¡Krul! ¡Escucha! ¡Escucha a tu padre! ¡Óyeme bien! ¡Este monstruo sólo te está utilizando! ¡Quiere arrastrarte con él al infierno, no lo hagas, Krul, no se lo permitas! ¡No le escuches!

-¿Te late rápido el corazón, hermanita?-preguntó en un susurró Asura acercando su boca a las nuevas orejas puntiagudas de la muchacha mientras posaba ambas manos sobre los tensos hombros ajenos.-Lo estás deseando ¿verdad? Lo sé, y sé que también está comenzando a dolerte. La garganta sobretodo ¿cierto? Pero tranquila, relájate, escucha el sonido de mi voz y deja que tu cuerpo responda por sí solo. Es sabio y sabe que es lo que necesita para que te sientas mejor.-suspiró cerca de su oreja antes de alejarse de ella.

Krul respiró fuerte sintiendo como aquel dolor iba alimentando aquellas ansias que no veía capaz de apaciguar. Su cabeza no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía tener más que claro qué era lo que necesitaba para calmarse. Y su instinto no dejaba que apartase la mirada de aquella fuente rojiza que emanaba de aquel cuerpo cálido y latiente.

-Krul…hija no…-susurró su padre al ver con horror los ojos de su hija, afilados como los de un gato, con la cabeza al parecer completamente ida que se le aproximaba con intenciones nada amistosas.-Krul…Krul…escúchame, hija…Krul…

Entonces Asura, igual que un espectador en una representación magnifica, tomó cómodamente asiento en uno de los escalones de madera para luego escuchar seguidamente el grito de dolor que pegó su padre en cuanto Krul le enterró sus colmillos en el cuello. Disfrutó igual que un niño viendo como su hermana, presa del ansia de sangre que acababa de nacer en ella, incrustaba sus dientes una y otra vez con una violencia desmedida buscando satisfacer aquella ansia tormentosa que parecía que no la dejaba vivir. Un mordisco detrás de otro, seguido por gritos y más gritos que eran imposibles de contener por parte del adulto de la sala, Asura saboreó aquel momento, y lo disfrutó todavía más cuando sus ojos y los de su padre se conectaron una vez más, y al vérselos casi opacos del todo supo que apenas le quedaba tiempo. Asura, dispuesto a que se fuera con el mayor dolor posible, le sonrió con una expresión de superioridad antes de murmurarle algo que solo pudo entender al leerle los labios y que esperaba que lo recordase en el otro mundo;

-Te dije que lo pagarías.

Con esas palabras, aquel hombre que lo trajo a la vida abandonó el mundo de los vivos dejando tras de sí su legado convertido en un par de demonios. Asura, por su parte, aun sabiendo que el viejo ya estaba muerto, se permitió a si mismo contemplar lo que consideraba el bello espectáculo de ver a su hermana convertida en lo mismo que él y actuando como tal, dejándola desprovista de los modales y dictámenes que le habían enseñado para comportarse y actuar en determinados momentos; ahí mismo, ante él, se encontraba Krul, su hermana menor, que ahora era libre de cualquier atadura que el mundo le había impuesto aunque estaba seguro que ella tardaría un poco en darse cuenta en lo verdaderamente ventajoso de su nuevo ser.

En un determinado momento, Asura perdió la concentración de admirar a su hermana cuando un particular sonido llegó a sus súper desarrollados oídos, y no pudo evitar gruñir en frustración ante lo que parecía que era una interrupción a su entretenimiento. Pero acorde a lo que había pactado con Urd, decidió dejar las cosas tal y como estaban esa noche, por lo que se levantó con pereza de donde estaba sentado y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Krul, que miraba shockeada la atrocidad que había cometido sin poder evitarlo.

-Que…que…que…-musitaba sin parar Krul entre temblores una vez consiguió volver en sí, encontrándose con el cadáver de su padre ante ella totalmente destrozado como si le hubiera estado mordiendo un animal salvaje y atroz, viendo en su propio cuerpo la humedad y el olor de la sangre ajena.-P…padre…¿Qué he…?

-Krul, tenemos que irnos.-dijo la voz de Asura justo tras ella.-Parece que los ratoncitos que dejaste escapar por la ventana han cumplido fielmente con el recado que les has mandado ¿lo puedes oír?-preguntó pudiendo escuchar en la lejanía como se acercaban varias personas a pasos apresurados, seguramente armados.-No tendríamos problemas con ellos, son fáciles de eliminar. Pero le prometí a Urd que no me metería en problemas esta noche, bueno, en realidad no le prometí nada porque él siempre me deja hacer lo que me apetece. Pero creo que por esta noche ya me he divertido lo suficiente y he saldado las cuentas pendientes que tenía con el viejo. Así que por ahora vamos a retirarnos.

-No…no…no iré a ninguna parte…-murmuró ida la muchacha, yendo a sostener la mano de su padre incapaz de comprender qué era lo que había pasado ahí y qué había hecho.-No me iré…no…no quiero separarme de mi padre…no…él se ha desmayado…está herido…pronto vendrá la ayuda…y…y…

-Está muerto, hermanita-sentenció Asura volviendo arrodillarse ante ella para sostenerle la cara y mirarla a los ojos.-Y a partir de ahora, estarás a mi lado, como siempre tuvo que ser. Yo cuidaré de ti de ahora en adelante.

Entonces, con un pellizco de placer en el corazón, observó que los ojos castaños de Krul se volvían rojos.

/*/*/*/*/

-Hey…hey, incompetente, despierta de una vez.-gruñó la voz de Krul haciendo que Asura abriera los ojos azorado y se quedase mirando a los de su hermana que estaban entrecerrados mirándolo con desconfianza.-¿En qué narices estabas pensando? Babeabas igual que un perro.

-¿No me habías dicho que me callara?-contraatacó divertido con una leve risa.- ¡Mujeres! ¿Quién puede entenderos?

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti.-sonrió con malicia la muchacha llevando una de sus manos a posarse sobre la nuca de su hermano que no apartaba la vista de ella.-Niñita.

-¿Niñita?-cuestionó su hermano sin que desapareciera su sonrisa, ya acostumbrado a aquella burda broma después de tantos siglos junto a Krul. Al parecer estaba juguetona.-¿Cuántas veces te demostrado lo poco que tengo de niña?

-Demasiadas para llevar la cuenta.-se encogió Krul de hombros reconociendo los hechos y sin sentir vergüenza por ello.

-¿Acaso quieres que te lo vuelva a demostrar, mi reina?-preguntó Asura entrecerrando los ojos ante lo que él interpretaba una provocación.

-Puedes intentarlo, onii-san, pero a lo mejor te llevas una sorpresa.-susurró Krul sonriendo de tal forma que dejaba salir uno de sus colmillos.

-No juegues con fuego, Krul, puedes quemarte.-le advirtió Asura, con una sensación de placer inimaginable al escucharla llamarlo "onii-san".

-¿Y si yo quiero que me quemes?-preguntó con una profunda voz provocadora, haciendo brillar más los ojos rojizos de Asura.

Encantado por sentir a su hermana receptiva, se fue acercando a la boca de ella con toda la intención de darle su merecido. Pero cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de rozarla, sintió entonces como las piernas de Krul se impulsaron a rodearle el cuello y cuando quiso darse cuenta su espalda se estampó con brutalidad contra el suelo creando un agujero por el tremendo impacto. Sorprendido, no se movió de donde estaba y apenas reaccionó cuando fue liberado y escuchó la risa maliciosa de Krul justo tras él. Asura alzó la mirada hacia arriba encontrando a su hermana de pie, inclinada hacia él con las manos en las caderas sonriendo de tal manera que por un segundo le hizo sentir que se estaba mirando a un espejo.

-Hombres…-dijo con sorna la muchacha incorporándose de donde estaba sin apartar la mirada de su hermano.-…en el fondo es tan fácil manipularos.

Entonces una chispa de diversión se encendió de forma intensa en el vampiro levantándose de un salto de donde estaba para acabar justo frente a su hermana de nuevo, cara a cara.

-Andas bastante juguetona, mi reina.-susurró acariciándole la mejilla con su afilada mano.

-Estoy enfadada.-contestó la pelirosada sin dejar de sonreír.-Me parece muy poco considerado por tu parte que andes con estos jueguecitos cuando hace menos de diez minutos me pedías que me dejara morir…

-Oh, no te lo tomes a mal, Krul, yo no te deseo ningún mal.-dijo con tono juguetón sin ningún remordimiento en su semblante.-Pero te deseo conmigo.-sentenció mostrando una gran sonrisa que dejaba ver toda su desgarradora dentadura y sus típicos ojos de lunático que siempre resplandecía en su rostro cuando quería algo con fuerza y Krul siempre sabía qué era lo que quería: A ella.-A pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, siempre hemos estado juntos. Da igual las veces que nos hayamos separado, las veces en que hemos intentado matarnos, las veces que nos hemos reunido. El destino siempre nos ha dejado claro que tenemos que estar juntos de una u otra manera, asúmelo. Por eso ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera que mi mujer esté conmigo?

-¿Tú eres idiota?-espetó la chica como si le hubieran contado un chiste muy malo.-¿Destino? ¿Tu mujer? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan creyente de los escritos de la literatura romántica?

-Ya me conoces, hermanita, siempre creeré en lo que me conviene cuando me convenga.-se encogió de hombros.-Los vampiros no tienen derecho a tener un santo matrimonio, no pueden ser marido y mujer, como tampoco pueden ser padres. Pero siempre hemos hecho lo que nos ha apetecido; no se nos permite casarnos, pero tú eres mi mujer y yo tu hombre y a ver quién es el valiente que se atreve a decir lo contrario. Y tú misma también te lo saltaste cuando te convino, los vampiros no pueden ser padres, pero hiciste lo que te apeteció cuando te decidiste a adoptar a Mikaela por la cara.

-No lo olvides, Asura.-siseó Krul al escucharle decir eso último.-Mikaela es solo mío.

-Oh, qué desconsiderada, Krul ¿cómo eres tan cruel como para negarle a Mikaela un padre?-preguntó burlonamente divertido por cómo se tomaba siempre aquel asunto.

-Bastante tuve con criar un niño como para criaros a los dos ¿no te parece?-gruñó la vampiresa apartando la mano de Asura de su cara de un solo manotazo.

-Jajaja, descuida, Krul. A Mikaela lo tienes para ti sola.-se encogió de hombros como si nada le importase.-A mí solo me interesa tenerte a ti, lo que venga tras de ti ya me da igual. –y antes de que ella dijera algo añadió-Aunque nunca está de más recordarte quién fue el que lo alimentó hasta que se decidió por completar la transformación.

-Como también puedo recordarte yo que si no lo alimenté fue porque tú no me dejaste hacerlo.-fue entonces cuando, sin apenas poder darse cuenta, sintió que su hermano la agarraba del cuello con una de sus manos con fuerza obligándola a mirarle.

-Tu sangre es sólo mía. De nadie más.-siseó Asura esta vez mostrando una faceta irritada clavando su mirada en ella.-Me da igual si quieres criar un hijo, si quieres acostarte con ese hijo o si quieres hacerlo con cualquier otro. Eres libre de hacerlo, siempre lo has sido…pero tu sangre es exclusivamente mía ¿me entiendes?

-Imbécil.-gruñó apartando la mano de Asura de ella.

-Transformaste a Mikaela a traición-dijo el ahora demonio dejándola ir sin dar mucha batalla.-Nunca me gustó que usaras tu sangre para ello. Tu sangre solo puede ser mía, Krul, y mataré a todo aquel que beba de ella. Te perdoné con Mikaela…pero no volverá a pasar ¿entendido?

-Amenázame cuanto quieras, Asura, que luego yo haré lo que quiera-rió ella para disgusto de su hermano.-Porque, como tú mismo has dicho, estás muerto, pero yo sigo viva. Tu vínculo con el mundo terrestre te limita al mismo tiempo que te mantiene. Así que, onii-san, la que pone las reglas aquí ahora soy yo.

Dicho esto, Krul se deshizo en esferas blancas que la hicieron desaparecer de ahí dándole a entender a Asura que había cortado la comunicación y se había salido de la bitácora. Se quedó mirando las esferas que revolotearon por todas partes una vez alzando la mano para que una de ellas se posara sobre ella.

-Eso lo veremos, mi reina.-susurró Asura aplastando la esfera entre sus dedos con violencia haciendo que se quebrara en pedacitos finos de cristal.-El rey se alzará con la victoria.

/*/*/*/*/

-Vamos, Krul, no te quedes atrás.-instó Asura desde más adelante echando una mirada hacia atrás para verificar que su hermana lo seguía.

-¿Es malditamente necesario tener que estar andando por la noche?-protestó la pelirosa quitándose una rama de pelo. No tenía nada contra la madre naturaleza, pero caminar por el bosque por la noche era algo molesto.

-¿Y qué esperabas? De momento no hemos encontrado ningún lugar donde pasar la noche.-se encogió Asura de hombros.-¿Acaso tienes mucho sueño?

-¿Tantos años y todavía no te aburres de decir siempre el mismo chiste?-gruñó mirándolo de forma matadora.-Ahora viene la parte en la que tengo que recordarte estúpidamente que los vampiros no podemos dormir.

-¿Quién dijo nada de dormir?-sonrió coqueto el pelimorado lamiéndose el labio inferior ganándose que Krul le diera un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

-Cuida lo que dices.-le advirtió la muchacha.

-¿A estas alturas? Pides demasiado, Krul.-se rió sobándose la zona golpeada, pero entonces miró a su hermana que tenía una expresión que le llamaba la atención.-¿Tienes hambre?

-Algo…-reconoció ella como si no fuera nada.

-Ahora entiendo porque estás de tan mal humor.-sonrió comprensivo Asura haciéndose un corte en las venas de su muñeca sin pensárselo demasiado para luego extender el brazo hacia ella ofreciéndole aquel néctar vital que se derramaba.-Ten.

Krul lo miró unos segundos, pero sin pensárselo demasiado rodeó con ambas manos el brazo de Asura y comenzó a beber la sangre que emanaba de él sin vergüenza alguna. No era la primera vez que bebía la sangre de su hermano cuando no había otra cosa a la vista, la sangre de un vampiro no alimentaba pero sí que lograba matar un poco la sensación de hambre aunque fuera por un tiempo limitado. Como siempre que hacia cuando Krul bebía de él, Asura la mimó acariciándole los cabellos rosados mientras intentaba pensar por dónde irían para poder conseguir comida de verdad, Krul ya sentía el hambre suficiente como para no rechazar su sangre y tenía que reconocer que él mismo también lo comenzaba a sentir desde hace un rato. Tenían que encontrar seres humanos pronto, antes de que la falta de sangre comenzara a hacerles sentir dolor de verdad y lo empezaran a pasar mal.

Entonces, como si alguien hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, las orejas de Asura se movieron ligeramente cuando detectaron un sonido familiar. Intrigado, sacudió un poco a Krul para interrumpirla y que le prestase atención, cosa que a ella le molestó pues se quedó mirándolo con mala cara.

-¿Oyes eso, Krul?-preguntó Asura haciendo que su hermanita lo mirase extrañada.

La pelirosa no dijo nada y afinó su oído para escuchar alguna cosa anormal a su alrededor. Entonces lo detectó, no venía de muy lejos, sonido de numerosos pasos dando zancadas hacia algún sitio.

-Humanos…-susurró Krul convencida.

-Y muchos al parecer.-se relamió Asura.-Puede que estemos cerca de un pueblo o una aldea ¡Vamos, Krul!

Igual que un niño pequeño, Asura tomó la muñeca de su hermana y la hizo correr junto a él siguiendo los sonidos que pronto fueron acompañados por nuevos e innumerables olores que invadieron sus fosas nasales que les recordaba de nueva cuenta que el hambre los apremiaba. Ambos hermanos vieron desde la distancia un pueblo cuyas velas todavía estaban encendidas, se escuchaban diversos gritos y varias personas salían y entraban de las casas entre improperios desagradables.

-¡Mira, Krul! ¡Todos los hombres están saliendo de sus casas!-comentó entusiasmado Asura.-Nos están dejando en bandeja a las mujeres y a los niños ¿no es genial?

Pero Krul, al contrario que su entusiasmado hermano, se extrañó de aquel comportamiento inusual de aquellos hombres, que era anormal que dejaran solas a sus familias cuando era de noche y no parecía haber ningún ataque de bandidos.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-preguntó extrañada al ver a esos hombres armados con artículos de cultivo y algunas armas de acero, entonces una nueva cosa captó su oído que le llamó mucho la atención ¿Un gemido?

-¿Por dónde quieres empezar, hermanita?-preguntó Asura estudiando las posibilidades que aquel buffet podía ofrecerles.

-Adelántate tú, Asura-dijo Krul echándose a correr hacia una dirección para sorpresa del pelimorado.

-¿Krul…?-preguntó al ver a su hermana alejarse ¡pero si ella era la que tenía más hambre!-En fin, puede que quiera jugar por su cuenta antes de cazar.-sonrió Asura para comenzar él por su lado, empezando por algunas personitas inocentes que había dentro de las casas más cercanas.

Krul por su parte corrió hacia el origen de aquel sonido que no dejaba de acariciarle el oído. No es que fuera un sonido atractivo, ni atrayente ni nada de eso, pero sentía que algo pasaba en ese pueblo y quería averiguar qué era. En otras circunstancias no le importaría lo más mínimo, pero dado que ya tenía sus cuantos años encima, cualquier cosa que se saliera de la normalidad captaba la atención de la pelirosa y sentía ganas de saciar su curiosidad por más estúpido que sonara.

Aquel sonido fue haciéndose cada vez más evidente para su sentido del oído que acabó llevándola hacia tierra santa como solían llamarse, o mejor dicho, un cementerio. Aquellos gemidos estaban ahora tan claros que incluso el oído de un simple humano podría detectarlos, así que Krul no vio necesidad de seguir corriendo y se dedicó a caminar por el lugar intentando buscar la procedencia. Y la encontró.

Y menuda sorpresa se llevó cuando se topó con la escena más inusual que alguna vez se haya topado.

-¿Un niño?-cuestionó parpadeante al ver lo que tenía delante.

Para un humano lo que Krul estaba contemplando era la escena más horrorosa y ofensiva que pudiese presenciar jamás, pero para la experimentada vampiresa, que ya estaba curada de todo espanto, aquello no pasaba de ser una situación inusual pero totalmente posible para cualquier ser humano desesperado y desgarrado que se aprecie.

Un muchacho de pelo rubio, color extremadamente extraño en un país como Japón, tuvo que reconocerse Krul, en el tiempo que llevaba allí con su hermano jamás había visto a nadie con colores claros, pero aquello no era lo que más llamaba la atención a la pelirosa…sino que aquel muchacho estaba abrazado a un cadáver, llorando sobre él.

Krul se quedó mirando hacia los lados encontrándose con que había una tumba removida y a un lado estaba desechada la piel que se usaba para envolver los cadáveres antes de ser enterrados. Con curiosidad volvió a mirar al chico, apreciando que aquel muchacho tenía los brazos y parte de la cara manchados de sangre y tierra, dedujo que había desenterrado aquel cadáver con sus propias manos arrancándose las uñas en el proceso, aunque también parecía tener sangre de otra procedencia ¿Qué le habría llevado a cometer esa acción? Supuso que aquel cadáver debía de ser de un familiar o un amigo muy cercano al que no estuvo dispuesto a dejar marchar.

-Aunque ha tardado un poco en caer en la cuenta de que está muerto. Ese cadáver tiene al menos cinco días.-susurró para si Krul llevando su mano cerca de la nariz al sentir el aroma de proceso de descomposición que ya comenzaba a tener aquel cuerpo, pero supuso que el chico en cuestión no pudo asimilar la información y hasta ahora no había explotado.

Pero entonces el muchacho levantó su azulada mirada desorbitada por la ira, algo que a Krul también le llamó la atención, y al ver a la pelirosa pegó un grito que se asemejaba a un rugido.

-¡LÁRGATE!-rugió descontrolado abrazando con fuerza aquel cuerpo contra sí mismo y de paso, con la otra mano, lanzándole una piedra a la pelirosa que no alcanzó a atinar al pasar por su lado sin rozarla.-¡LÁRGATE, DÉJANOS EN PAZ!

Krul ni se inmutó ante tal comportamiento por parte de aquel muchacho rubio, estaba acostumbrada a ver reacciones así ante la muerte de un ser querido y era consciente de las locuras que una persona podía llegar hacer cuando estaba tan destrozado como lo estaba aquel chico. Movida por la curiosidad y la fascinación que encontró en aquel comportamiento, Krul se acercó con cautela, dejando que el chico viera cada uno de sus movimientos manteniendo las manos separadas de su cuerpo para que viera que no iba armada, aunque lo cierto era que de por si no necesitaba un arma para matarlo, de ser necesario. El chico la miraba rabioso, casi gruñendo, mientras apretaba aquel cadáver contra sí mismo sin ser capaz de dejar de llorar pero aun así no hizo nada por alejar a Krul, no quería que ella se acercase pero tampoco era capaz de soltar el cuerpo al que se encontraba abrazando.

Cuando Krul consideró que estaba a un distancia respetuosa del chico para hablarle sin que se pusiera demasiado agresivo, se agachó y lo miró con curiosidad, sin sentirse en absoluto abrumada por aquel plano que estaba presenciando.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Krul mirando fijamente al niño, sintiendo que la ira salía en cada poro de su ser. Al ver que no pensaba contestarle dio el siguiente paso para que confiase en ella.-Yo me llamo Krul ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿ _Kururu_?-siseó el chico.-Ese nombre no existe.

-Kururu no; Krul-aclaró la pelirosa añadiendo de paso;.-Japoneses y sus pronunciaciones…-volvió a mirarlo viendo que aun la miraba desconfiado, respirando con fuerza y sin que las lágrimas pudieran dejar de salir.-Mi nombre es Krul, y no soy de aquí, vengo de muy lejos, por eso mi nombre te parece raro.

Sin variar su mirada ni ser capaz de relajarse, el chico apretó más el cuerpo contra sí antes de contestar.

-Mikaela.-contestó como un gruñido.-Shindou Mikaela.

Krul asintió, y enseguida señaló el cadáver que aquel muchacho tenía en los brazos.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-preguntó sintiendo como aquel chico se ponía más nervioso aun.

-Ha sido ella…-siseó Mika-Ha sido ella….esa maldita furcia lo ha hecho para hacerme daño….no soportó que él siempre me prefiriera a mí…siempre ha intentado separarnos…siempre…-entonces esbozó una sonrisa macabra.-¡jajaja! Pero ya se lo he hecho pagar…lo he hecho, con mis manos…ahora ella puede pudrirse en el infierno…jajajaja furcia ¿Qué te ha parecido eso…?

Krul lo escuchó atentamente, sabía que el chico no hablaba para contestar a lo que le había preguntado, era más como una necesidad compulsiva, como si necesitase decir todo lo que en su cabeza se estaba formando para dejar salir aquel atroz sentimiento que se le estaba comiendo. La vampiresa aprovechó ese momento para apreciar mejor al cadáver, además del pestilente aroma de la descomposición había uno más añadido que ya había apreciado antes en otras personas muertas, de hecho estuvo segura de ello cuando al quedarse mirando el cuerpo apreció que no tenía heridas ni ninguna marca. Se quedó mirando al muchacho, que seguía diciendo improperios, juramentos y riendo como un loco y Krul, sintiendo misericordia por aquel chico, entrecerró ligeramente los ojos al escucharle toser entre tanto grito y se convenció de que era más humanitario, vaya ironía por cierto, hacerle ver la realidad:

-Estaba enfermo.

El chico cortó su risa de inmediato y se quedó mirando la solemne cara de Krul, que lo observaba con expresión neutra, sin pena, ni rabia, ni regocijo.

-¿Qué dices, niña?-cuestionó con una sonrisa congelada y tiesa el muchacho ¿de qué hablaba aquella extraña muchacha?

-Nadie le hizo ningún daño a tu amigo; él ha muerto porque estaba enfermo...-le aclaró, y al ver aquel chico con aquella expresión que ya había visto en otras ocasiones, la chica supo que era mejor decirlo todo así que, señalándole, añadió;.-…al igual que tú.

Los ojos de Mika se dilataron aún más y se abrieron de par en par, sintiéndose en la necesidad a esconderse en el cadáver al que abrazaba pero no era capaz de apartar la mirada de aquella chica que parecía ser todo aquello que estaba viendo y todo aquello no le provocaba el mínimo atisbo de miedo o repulsión.

-En el fondo lo sabes ¿verdad?-preguntó apoyando su rostro en ambos puños de sus manos para seguir mirándole largamente.-Sabes que estás enfermo y que te queda poco tiempo de vida. Por eso has hecho todo esto, porque ya te da igual lo que pase con todo lo demás.

-Yo…yo…-gimió él negando con la cabeza al sentir que aquella chica estaba estampándole la realidad en la cara.

-La enfermedad que se ha llevado a tu amigo ahora te está afectando a ti.-siguió hablando Krul esta vez sonriéndole de forma circunstancial, como si no fuera más que una mueca que hacía por hacer.-Toses mucho ¿verdad? Y hay veces en que haces tantos esfuerzos que escupes sangre. También te sientes muy cansado sin apenas haber hecho nada, se te ha quitado las ganas de comer y con ello has perdido peso ¿a que sí? Me atrevo a decir que incluso has padecido de fiebre.

-Pero…¿Cómo es que tú…?-intentó cuestionar el chico al reconocer todos los síntomas que llevaba cargando desde hace algún tiempo.

-No eres el primero que conozco que tiene esa enfermedad.-murmuró con total calma.-Es posible que tu amigo llevase mucho más tiempo enfermo que tú… por eso se lo ha llevado antes…

Mika se quedó mirando el rostro del muchacho muerto al que se abrazaba con desesperación, viniéndole entonces la lucidez de golpe cuando comenzaba a recordar los últimos meses que había vivido junto a él: Se ausentó muchas veces sin motivo alguno, y cuando lograban quedar se marchaba temprano excusándose con el tema de que estaba cansado por su entrenamiento, también las veces que le había besado se le venía entonces un fuerte acceso de tos que lo obligaba a separarse de él, también recordó que había perdido mucho peso en los últimos tiempos y…y…

Mika pudo entenderlo, no pudo ver a tiempo lo mal que estaba Gekko. Tuvo que reconocérselo a sí mismo en ese momento cuando vio la carita de su amado muerto, siempre atribuyó aquello a los duros entrenamientos que se estaba metiendo el pobre chico para ganarse el reconocimiento del ejército del que apenas acababa de ser aceptado. Por eso, cuando le dijeron que Gekko había muerto no fue capaz de creérselo, no pudo creerlo cuando corrió a su casa y vio su cadáver en el futón con el rostro cubierto por una tela, como tampoco fue capaz de creerlo cuando asistió a su entierro…

Todo aquello pudo con su cordura cuando llegó el día en que al fin había conseguido reaccionar a su muerte. Lo hizo de la forma en la que la lógica golpeó su cabeza, culpó a otra persona y se cegó en pensar que fue ella quien le hizo aquello a Gekko para poder hacerle el peor daño posible y como tal, Mika fue por ella para vengarse y luego…ir a buscar a su querido Gekko, a quien más amaba en el mundo.

-Ya…ya todo me da igual…-sollozó Mikaela completamente derrumbado y dejando la ira a un lado, dejando salir todo el dolor que tenía dentro por aquella pesadilla.-Ya todo da igual…yo solo quiero irme con él…quiero ir donde está él.

-¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres?-cuestionó Krul mirando al chico con profundidad, queriendo una verdadera respuesta.

-Todo cuanto me importa es él.-sollozó abrazando con una ternura desmedida el cuerpo para luego insistir.-Nada más que él.

Krul se quedó mirando a Mikaela, al verle con aquellas lágrimas y aquel esmero por estrechar contra sí aquel cuerpo muerto le hizo sentir una ligera punzada en el corazón que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. Un impulso, uno que le instaba hacer lo que se le dictaba dentro de sí, y sin apenas darse cuenta sus labios se movieron por si solos;

-¿Y si te digo que si haces eso no podrás volver a verle?

Al escucharla decir eso, Mikaela lazó su vista hacia a ella con pasmo.

-¿Qué dices…?

- _Los muertos no pueden volver_ -recitó Krul aquella ley universal que su hermano y ella habían aprendido a lo largo de los siglos.-Y tú has cometido crímenes por los cuales no se te permitirá ir donde está él.

-Pero…-quiso rebatir el chico aunque la pelirosa le interrumpió.

-Y tampoco te conviene querer seguirle-suspiró ella como si estuviera recitando algo realmente aburrido.-¿Sabes por qué lo digo? Porque en la otra vida no seréis capaces de reconoceros.

-¿Qué?-parpadeó confuso ante eso.-¿Qué quieres decir con eso…?

-La reencarnación tiene unos requisitos establecidos…ninguna persona que reencarne será capaz de recordar nada de lo que haya pasado en sus anteriores vidas. Es decir, tu amigo en la próxima vida no podrá recordarte aunque te tenga delante de sus narices ni aunque tú le empieces a contar las cosas que vivisteis juntos.

-M…mentira…-gimió quedadamente Mikaela al escucharla ¿era una especie de broma? ¿Aquello era una broma de mal gusto?

-Él reencarnara con otro nombre y otra cara, y tendrá su cabeza vacía de recuerdos. Nada de lo que hagas podrá hacer que te recuerde, lo siento, muchacho.

-E…Entonces…¿se acabó?-musitó sin dejar de llorar el chico viendo desesperado el cuerpo sucio de tierra que tenía entre los brazos-Todas las promesas que nos hemos hecho, todo cuando hemos soñado por construir, todos nuestros recuerdos….se quedan así ¿en nada?-gimió esto último apretando los dientes desgarrado de dolor.

-Bueno…hay otra posibilidad…-sonrió Krul haciendo que de nuevo el chico la mirase de nuevo.-Con tu amigo ya no hay solución posible; ya está muerto. Pero tú aún estas vivo.

-No por mucho tiempo…-reconoció casi para sí mismo al recordarse que seguía enfermo.

-Pero ahora mismo estás vivo, y yo te aseguro que puedo proporcionarte el don de poder vivir para siempre.

-¿Para siempre?-cuestionó exhausto Mika mirándola con sus ojos azules ya cansados de llorar.

-Tienes la opción de aceptar mi ayuda. Si te mantienes vivo tendrás toda la eternidad para volver a encontrarte con tu amigo en el futuro y retomar lo que fuera que tuvieras con él…

-No se puede vivir para siempre, eso es imposible…

-Créeme, no lo es.-sonrió Krul mostrándole el brillo rojo de sus ojos y sus afilados colmillos que hicieron sentir al menor intimidado al no haberse percatado de aquellos detalles.-Te lo dice una persona que lleva vagando por el mundo de los vivos muchísimos más años de los que se pueden contar.

-¿Qué eres…?-musitó sorprendido Mika ante ella.

-Una vampiresa.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de proseguir y extender su mano hacia el rubio.-¿Qué me dices, Shindou Mikaela? Puede que tu amigo ya no vaya a poder recordarte, pero si tomas mi mano podrás recordar por los dos. Y entonces en el futuro, cuando vuelvas a verle, podrás decidir qué hacer.

Abrumado por aquella posibilidad, Mika no supo cómo reaccionar en ese momento, pero cuando fue a mirar el cuerpo de Gekko en busca de valor lo vio claro. Su rostro, que le daba apariencia de estar dormido, hizo que Mika suavizara su mirada comenzando a acunarle con infinita ternura.

-Te quiero.-murmuró Mika entre sollozos.-Te quiero y te prometo que te encontraré. Te encontraré y te protegeré. Siempre…siempre te encontraré ¿vale?-gimió lloroso con la voz rota en lágrimas que terminó por derrumbarse al añadir;-Te quiero…-y con ello, besó los labios inertes del ajeno en un roce simple y lleno de cariño.

-¿Entonces…?-murmuró Krul respetando aquel momento de silencio.

-Quiero vivir…-sentenció mirando a la muchacha convencido con lo que decía.-…ayúdame para que pueda encontrarle.

-Deseo concedido.-asintió Krul entonces cortándose las venas de la muñeca llenándose de sangre en cuestión de instantes.

Un par de minutos después, fue cuando gritos de dolor y desesperación se escucharon por el pueblo, dejando en claro el buen rato que estaba pasando Asura en su diversión particular. Se lo había pasado en grande entrando de casa en casa dando muerte a todo aquel que estaba dentro de los hogares, y la diversión se acrecentó sintiéndose totalmente excitado cuando fue descubierto por uno de los hombres y se vio en la "obligación" de tener que dar caza también a todos los hombres que se habían echado a la calle por dios sabe que motivo. Pero con el paso de los minutos, Asura fue extrañando la presencia de su hermana, viendo raro no verla uniéndose a la cacería junto a él como era costumbre. No era extraño que cada uno cazase en ángulos distintos, pero siempre terminaban reuniéndose antes o después en medio de la matanza, pero esta vez, Asura echó de menos que no fuera así, por lo que luego de sentirse saciado comenzó a caminar entre la fila de cadáveres que había ido dejando a su paso para encontrar a su hermana.

No tardó demasiado en dar con ella, el pueblo no era tan grande como para perderse en él y fue cuestión de tiempo para encontrarla en lo que parecía ser una especie de cementerio. Con un suspiro, el pelimorado se fue acercando donde ella estaba.

-Krul ¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó con expresión de aburrimiento, traía la zona de la boca manchada de sangre y llevaba consigo la cabeza chorreante de un hombre, agarrándole firmemente de los cabellos, que tenía el espanto grabado en la mirada.-Me has dejado cazando solo, así no es divertido…

Entonces lo que vio congeló al vampiro en el sitio en cuanto vio a su hermana inclinada junto a un cuerpo de cabellera rubia. Quiso pensar que Krul había cazado por su cuenta, que había arrinconado a su presa en el cementerio y ahora estaba ahí alimentándose de ella, pero aquello sería una mentira y Asura no estaba acostumbrado a mentirse a sí mismo. Sintió su sangre hervir cuando apreció que aquel crío raro que estaba a los pies de Krul estaba bebiendo la sangre de ella desde su muñeca.

-¡KRUUUUUL!-rugió un furioso Asura.

Cuando la mencionada alzó la vista ante semejante grito, le vino al pelo empujar con fuerza al muchacho para apartarlo de ahí antes de que su hermano se interpusiera entre ambos intentando partir al chico por la mitad con la mano. Aquel impacto fue hecho con tal fuerza y brutalidad que el puño de Asura provocó un agujero en el suelo.

-Asura…-siseó Krul molesta por aquella intervención.

-¡Krul! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!-volvió a rugir tomando a su hermana del brazo con tal fuerza que casi le quiebra los huesos, entonces unos gemidos y ligeros gritos de dolor le llamaron la atención. Asura volteó a ver al chico que ahora estaba tendido en el suelo, sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de otro chico que estaba muerto, el rubio se retorcía de dolor y también lanzaba gritos desgarrados dejando claro al vampiro lo que pasaba ahí.

-Es mío, Asura…-dijo Krul con una sonrisa viendo el rostro enfadado de su hermano, pocas veces le había visto tan cabreado como lo estaba en ese momento.-Así que haz el favor de no meterte

-Le diste tu sangre…-siseó Asura.-¿Cómo te has atrevido a darle tu sangre? ¡Es solo mía! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡MÍA!

-Lo hice porque quise.-repuso ella afilando la mirada ante su hermano.-Tú mismo lo has dicho desde siempre. Los vampiros no podemos casarnos, pero dices que yo soy tu mujer y tú mi hombre. Pues muy bien, Asura, dos podemos jugar a eso y como los vampiros no pueden ser padres entonces yo misma decido convertir a un niño en vampiro y adoptarlo.

-¿Qu…?-se sorprendió Asura por lo que dijo, pasmado por aquella pérdida de cabeza por parte de su hermana.-¿Todo esto es por saciar ese estúpido deseo frustrado de la maternidad? ¡¿Va en serio Krul?!

-Pues sí.-se encogió ella de hombros.-Como tú mismo me has dicho siempre: Soy libre. Puedo hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera, puedo ir y venir cuando se me antoje. Y si quiero adoptar un niño porque me apetece hacerlo, entonces lo haré tanto si te gusta como si no.

Enfurecido por la forma en que ella estaba usando sus palabras contra él, Asura retorció el brazo de su hermana obligándola a caer en el suelo con él sobre su espalda.

-Tienes razón, y no pienso retractarme sobre lo que he dicho.-siseó cerca de su oído.-Pero también te dejé claro que tu sangre solo puede ser mía. Eso es lo único a lo que no estoy dispuesto a compartir con nadie ¿me oyes Krul?

-Perfectamente, Asura-contestó ella intentando disimular lo mucho que le dolía aquel trato, entonces dio un impulso contra el suelo para incorporarse de un salto, haciendo que su hermano saliera disparado hacia el suelo de forma dolorosa.-Pero tanto si te gusta como si no, esto ahora es solo cosa mía y…

-Pues entonces me haré cargo personalmente de él y se acabó el problema-sentenció el pelimorado yendo directamente hacia el agonizante rubio dispuesto a acabar con él, pero entonces Krul se puso delante para cortarle el paso.-Krul, quítate de en medio o…

-¿O qué?-le retó haciendo tronar los dedos dejando claro a Asura su disposición a pelear contra él de ser necesario.-Este chico es solo cosa mía y no tiene nada que ver contigo. Le di mi sangre, sí. ¡Y te aguantas! Llevo siglos siguiendo tus normas y esta vez voy a salirme con la mía ¿estamos, maldito imbécil?

-Krul…-gruñó un amenazador Asura.

-Asura, si en algún momento te he importado lo más mínimo entonces déjame hacer esta vez lo que quiera…

-Tu sangre solo puede ser mía…-gruñó Asura.

-Y esa norma será respetada a partir de ahora…pero únicamente si dejas de poner trabas para que me quede con él. Porque si se te ocurre matarlo, entonces todo pacto entre tú y yo quedará roto y si no me quedo con él será con otros cientos de niños que hay sueltos por el mundo. Tú verás…

Asura, acorralado, se quedó mirando la cara de su hermana alternativamente que miraba al chico que seguía retorciéndose de dolor. Lo pensó por un largo rato, odiaba a todo aquel que se atreviera a beber la sangre de su hermana, y pensaba que quien lo hiciera merecía morir, pero la amenaza de Krul era seria. Ella siempre quiso tener un hijo, pero los vampiros no podían procrear como lo hacían los humanos, un embarazo era algo completamente inviable para ella, y estaba convencido que no había nada que la hiciera detenerse si quería tener un hijo de una forma u otra. Si no le permitía quedarse con aquel crío rubio, entonces para fastidiarlo se dedicaría a dar su sangre a todo niño huérfano para dejarle claro que podía darle su sangre a cualquiera y no le importaría. Y aquello era demasiado para que Asura pudiera soportarlo, odiaba que aquel niñato hubiera bebido de la sangre de su hermanita, pero lo prefería a que aquello se volviera una plaga.

-Yo no quiero saber nada de esto…-claudicó entonces dándole la espalda a su hermana pero antes volvió a advertirle.-Si esto vuelve a pasar, Krul, haré que te arrepientas. Me conoces, y sabes que si juegas demasiado conmigo saldrás tú perdiendo.

La vampiresa, sabiendo que por una vez se había salido con la suya, asintió sin rebatírselo y se volteó a mirar al niño que seguía retorciéndose de dolor por el proceso de transición.

-Aún debe quedar cadáveres sin desangrar.-se relamió Krul mirando a su nuevo hijo.-Pequeño, bienvenido a tu nueva vida.

/*/*/*/*/

Mikaela estaba detenido frente a la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba Yuu, hacía un buen rato que había ido a llevarle la cena para que su estómago tuviera algo con lo que poder asimilar los antibióticos que le había dado sin que tuviera problemas de algún mareo, pero como Yuu se había puesto cabezón con querer salir y volver con sus hermanos pues Mikaela tuvo que volver a encerrarlo para que se pudiera tranquilizar de una vez. Ahora de nuevo estaba frente a la puerta, y con cuidado usó la llave que tenía para poder abrirla, e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible ingresó en la oscura habitación.

Lo primero que vio Mika cuando entró fue que en la cama había un bulto envuelto en sabanas que subía y bajaba conforme su dueño iba respirando. El rubio miró hacia un lado encontrándose con que el plato donde había puesto la cena estaba vacío salvo algunas espinas del pescado y unas pocas verduras. Complacido por ello, Mika se acercó a la cama comprobando que efectivamente Yuu estaba profundamente dormido y no era una treta para poder huir.

-Parece que tienes poco aguante para los efectos secundarios de los antibióticos.-murmuró en voz baja el rubio acariciando el oscuro cabello del muchacho.-Pobre, estás agotado ¿verdad?

Fue en ese momento cuando el rostro sonriente de Gekko cruzó por su cabeza, haciéndole rememorar aquel encanto de chiquillo que le había desarmado por completo en la época oscura de la era Heian. Krul le prometió que podría encontrarse con él si procuraba mantenerse vivo y ahora…ahora sentía que no podía creerse estar con la reencarnación de su amado, tal vez no hubiera forma alguna de probarlo, de contrastarlo con seguridad, pero su instinto se lo decía ¡se lo gritaba! Y no era capaz de ignorarlo.

-¿Eres tú, Gekko?-murmuró conmovido el rubio arrodillándose en la cama-¿De verdad he podido encontrarte, mi dulce niño?-siguió susurrando apoyando su cabeza en el hueco que tenía en el cuello del niño aspirando su aroma, distinto y familiar a la vez.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Estoy muerta, lectores! ¡Muerta! ¡Pero aquí está el resultado de horas de trabajo para vosotros! De nuevo lamento la tardanza, pero como ya he dicho en anteriores capítulos precisamente no gozo de tiempo y voy escribiendo esto en las horas de tiempo libre que se me permite. Socorrito, que alguien me salve.

Bueno, ya dejando los lloriqueos de lado, como siempre espero que hayáis disfrutado este nuevo capítulo donde se entrelazan la historia de Mika y Gekko con la subtrama de Krul y Asura. Y si, no lo penséis, ya os lo digo yo…Asura está loco y es malo a rabiar como he podido dejar claro en el fin, pero también quiero dejároslo claro; Los padres de Asura no eran malos ni maltratadores con los hijos, su forma de actuar era la forma en cómo se educaba a los hijos en aquel entonces, muchas veces a golpes y bofetadas cuando tenían un comportamiento rebelde o inapropiado. Era algo muy recurrente en todas las épocas, incluso actualmente en algunas partes del mundo aun se practica eso como medio educativo y correctivo para los hijos.

Aquí queda desvelado el misterio; Gekko muere a causa de una enfermedad. Como veis no fue asesinado por Mika, tampoco murió en un campo de batalla, ni tampoco por su madre. No, Gekko ha muerto de la forma más natural de la época, por una enfermedad incurable que había entonces ¿Cuál era? La **tuberculosis**. Pero no os preocupes, habrá más recuerdos donde aparezca Gekko vivo, si así lo queréis, claro está. Y si, antes de que alguien lo pregunte, Mika se contagió de tuberculosis también al haber estado en contacto con Gekko, pero la enfermedad desapareció al convertirse en vampiro.

Hay una cosa que quiero dejar claro antes de seguir, dado que muchos me han preguntado y es si de veras Yuu es Gekkomaru. Vale, lo he intentado dejar claro en la propia historia pero a lo mejor no me explico bien, que es lo que me suele pasar, pero intentaré dejarlo claro. **Los muertos no pueden volver.** Esta ley es algo totalmente inamovible, y la reencarnación no quiere decir que un muerto regrese. Yuu es la reencarnación de Gekkomaru pero **NO** es Gekkomaru, nunca podrá recordar nada de la era Heian porque ahora mismo es otra persona distinta. Para poneros un ejemplo más claro, en el anime de Inuyasha, Kagome, o Aome como queráis llamarla, es la reencarnación de Kikyo pero todos coincidimos en que no son la misma persona para nada; pues con Yuu y Gekko pasa exactamente lo mismo. No son la misma persona y no comparten recuerdos, solo comparten la misma alma. Y como siempre digo, aquí no obraré milagros, no haré que Yuu por cosas del destino recuerde su vida como Gekkomaru porque opino que sería dejárselo fácil y la historia en si perdería esencia y gracia.

Otra cosa es sobre el color de ojos de Krul y Asuramaru cuando eran humanos. En este fic son castaños, pero no hay nada confirmado en ningún sitio oficial del anime o del manga que este fuera su color de ojos y precisamente por ello puse yo que los tenían castaños por ser el color más habitual de la zona de Transilvania en aquel entonces.

Por cierto, todos conocemos a **Asuramaru** por ese nombre, pero está confirmado que tiene ese nombre solo después de convertirse en demonio y poseer un arma para equipamiento maldito; su nombre de nacimiento, y antes de su conversión a demonio, es **Asura**. Hay otros como **Mahiru** , que al convertirse en demonio pasa a llamarse **Mahiru no Yo** ; o **Kiseki-O** , el demonio de Kimizuki, cuyo nombre real, antes de convertirse en demonio, es solo **Kiseki**. Se supone que este cambio sutil de nombre son una especie de honoríficos.

Un saludo y agradecimientos a Jaakuna Sakkako por haberme ayudado en los momentos de este capítulo en los que yo ya iba a matar a alguien porque no conseguía terminarlo ¡Gracias amiga! ¡Ah! ¡Y por las correcciones!

Y ahora, una nueva sección. Un paseo por la historia con Chao:

El personaje de **Souji Gekkomaru** hace referencia a un personaje histórico real del año 1844 llamado **Okita Souji** , un capitán de la primera división Shinsengumi, que fue conocido por ser un genio de la espada y que, por cierto, también murió joven a causa de la tuberculosis.

Los nombres de los hermanos menores de Krul; Vlad e Ilona, no fueron escogidos al azar. **Vlad** hace referencia a **Vlad "Tepes" Draculea** , el rey de Transilvania y príncipe de Valaquia cuya historia se inspiró el escritor Bram Stoker para crear al vampiro Drácula, mientras que **Ilona** , menos conocida, hace referencia a la segunda esposa de Vlad; **Jusztina (Ilona) Szilágyi**

Hasta aquí el paseo por la historia con Chao, espero que os haya entretenido.

Y con esto pasamos a la sección en los que yo os contesto a los reviews:

 _ **Rianberry**_ : Pues, querida compañera, ya he desvelado como muere nuestro querido y amado por todos Gekko. Respondiéndote a lo de Yuu, está viviendo solo con varios niños a su cargo en un mundo post apocalíptico, el pobre no puede permitirse el lujo de estar traumatizado o llorar por las esquinas porque su vida depende que lo espabilado y listo que sea. Muchas gracias por aguantar mis ausencias, pero juro que vale la pena esperarme, y lamento no alargar mucho con la respuesta porque de veras que me muero por las esquinas del cansancio XD

 _ **Ai-chan**_ : ¡Y regreso superando mi record de 70 páginas a 76! ¿Qué me pasa? Juro que antes no escribía capítulos tan largos! Pero lo mejor es que vengo con la historia de cómo muere Gekko ¿Qué, esperabas que su muerte fuera así? Nah, ha muerto de la forma más natural, como debe ser, dada la época y la medicina que había entonces, pero tranquila, Gekko no ha terminado de aparecer en esta historia, saldrá más adelante en más recuerdos. Me encanta que te guste Gekko, es un alivio saber que nadie parece tenerle manía. Y de paso, aquí tienes parte del pasado de Krul y Asura que se entrelazan con el de Mika, la historia que querías de los hermanitos Tepes ¡disfrútalo!

 _ **Himari-chan**_ : Yo soy de tardar en actualizar, porque realmente dedico bastante tiempo a este fic. Le tengo mucho cariño y quiero que salga lo mejor posible así que descuida que no lo dejaré, espero que tú tampoco dejes de leerlo.

 _ **Mine**_ : Seguido.

 _ **Ciara**_ : Hola…lamento mi demora en escribir esto, pero realmente me ha consumido el poder hacerlo por el escaso tiempo que tengo y acabo reventada. Muero. Pero todo vale la pena si se que gente como tú esta leyéndolo, poco a poco, o todo seguido, da igual, si lo disfrutas el esfuerzo vale la pena. Imagino que como tú, la gran mayoría está acostumbrada a que los flash back o recuerdos sean breves, pero si no hecho mucho mano de ellos el fic no se llamaría "Cadena de Recuerdos", es importante conocer el pasado de los personajes para saber bien quienes son todos ellos y porque son como son, además de que muchos de esos recuerdos serán los que dictaminen sus elecciones que marcaran su futuro.

 _ **Juliette**_ : Haces bien en mantenerte neutral con el tema de Oshizu, la bitácora de Mika esta vista únicamente desde su punto de vista y no siempre acierta en su modo de ver y juzgar a las personas. Muchas de tus preguntas no puedo contestarlas porque sería darte spoiler y…prefiero que sufras ¿eso me hace ser mala persona? ejejejeje

 _ **Near**_ : ¿en serio lo imprimes? –Chao ruborizada hasta las orejas.-Pues muchas gracias, de veras, saber que hay gente que quiere tenerlo en físico dice mucho de que la historia es buena y me alegro un montón porque me esfuerzo para que quede bien, original y entretenida ¿wattpad dices? Pues realmente no tengo pensando subirla ahí, no soy muy fanática de esa página, lo siento.

 _ **Patata Kawaii**_ : Seguido…he muerto en el proceso, pero lo he hecho…¡gracias por leer!

 _ **Adlesir1**_ : ¿Te los leíste todos de carrerilla? ¡¿Va en serio?! Joder, eso es digno de respetar, sí señor, o te gusta mucho el Mikayuu o te gusta leer porque poca gente es capaz de eso ¡aplauso! ¡De verdad que aplauso! Pero tal y como dije en las notas, Yuu no recordará nada de la era Heian ni Gekko se manifestará dentro de él. Es su reencarnación, nada más, igual que Kikyo y Kagome/Aome del anime Inuyasha. No comparten nada, ni pasado, ni ideales, ni opiniones ni recuerdos…todo cuanto comparten es alma. Yuu solo manifestará cosas parecidas a Gekko si su alma actúa de forma similar, pero no hará que Gekko reaparezca dentro de Yuu. Porque Gekko está muerto, y los muertos no pueden volver. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Y por ello, toma capi largo!

 _ **Ola ke ase**_ : Si, dado que Mika aquí no está en el rol de hermano mayor, es Yuu quien debe asumir ese rol y por tanto es más responsable y se implica mas con los demás.

 _ **Yerigsus**_ : Mika no maltrata a Yuu, al menos su objetivo no es ese. Mika en este fic es un ser que ha vivido en una época donde la forma de educar a un niño travieso o rebotado era corregirlo mediante bofetadas y castigos, no hace nada más que actuar igual que un padre lo hace hacia cien, doscientos o incluso hace quinientos años, es más esa medida de corrección era aun habitual hace apenas treinta años. Y como he aclarado en las notas de arriba, Yuu es la reencarnación de Gekko, pero NO es Gekko. Eso de que ellos se van a enamorar, ya te digo yo que no esperes un enamoramiento milagroso porque no lo habrá.

 _ **Alejandra Kagamine**_ : Como he dicho en las explicaciones de las notas de autor; Yuu es la reencarnación de Gekkomaru pero no es Gekkomaru. Es sencillo de deducir pero comprender de verdad lo que ello implica cuesta más que el tan solo deducirlo ¿te gusta de todos modos? Espero que sí, me esfuerzo demasiado en darle significados a cada cosa que hago…


	7. Chapter 7

CÁP 7.

-Vamos…vamos, Ako, tenemos que seguir.-apremiaba Kouta dando pequeños tirones a la muñeca de su hermana, que al parecer mostraba resistencia a seguir caminando.

-No quiero ir y verle la cara a esa cosa.-siseó Ako con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya lo sé, de verdad que lo sé, a mí tampoco me hace gracia ir a verle pero no tenemos más opción.-insistió Kouta sin soltar la muñeca de Ako.-Si no vamos no tendremos nada que comer en toda la semana, no estamos en posición de hacernos los dignos.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo la que te acompañe?-protestó la muchacha aun resistiéndose a caminar.

-Porque te lo pidió Akane-nee, le toca a ella y a Chihiro-nee bañar a Tai-chan y a Fumie-chan, nos corresponde a nosotros recoger los suministros para que podamos preparar la comida y la cena-le recordó ya con el ceño fruncido.-Ako, por favor, no te comportes como una caprichosa y vamos los dos, cuanto antes vayamos antes podremos regresar a casa.

-¡¿Cómo una caprichosa, dices?!-exclamó Ako sintiéndose ofendida-¡¿Te parece un capricho que no quiera verle la cara al maldito vampiro que se ha llevado a Yuu-nii?! ¡Te recuerdo que también es hermano tuyo!

Kouta suspiró hastiado de ese comportamiento que llevaba cargando su hermana desde hacía varias semanas. Llevaban ya varios años viviendo como ganado de vampiros, dejando atrás los peligros de mundo post apocalíptico que era ahora el mundo exterior y, aunque todos y cada uno de los pequeños, salvo Taichi y Fumie, aun eran capaces de recordar cómo era aquella vida y cómo uno a uno fueron muriendo todos los que vivían en el orfanato Hyakuya, ya había pasado tiempo desde eso y Ako, como muchas otras tantas niñas de su edad, se había creado la expectativa que, a pesar de estar viviendo bajo el mando de unos seres opresivos y repulsivos, ya no iba a tener que volver a ver morir a ninguno más de sus seres queridos como había tenido que verlo mientras estuvieron viviendo escondiéndose en el exterior. Siempre tuvo el temor que Yuu, su hermano mayor, fuera a morir asesinado por sus múltiples trastadas pero hasta la fecha no había ocurrido nada que hubiera que lamentar de verdad, hasta, claro, que el vampiro de cabellos amarillos le dio por aparecer por Sanguinem y llevárselo consigo sin mediar palabra.

Aquello había trastocado por completo a todos los niños que ahora conformaban la familia Hyakuya, y cada uno lo estaba asimilando a su modo. Akane, siendo ella la más mayor junto a Chihiro, había tenido que mantener el tipo ante los demás niños, no pudo permitirse volver a llorar por su hermano delante de los demás ni tampoco podía permitirse estar deprimida, por lo que sacando fuerza de donde podía comenzó a reorganizar la casa para suplir la ausencia de Yuu y que todos siguieran con las actividades diarias. Si algo habían aprendido los niños luego de haber estado viviendo en el exterior era a sobrevivir y a manejar la vida como se les presentaba, sin importar tener que aprender a vivir sin alguien que había muerto o habían desaparecido. Lo primordial ante todo era sobrevivir, no perder el tiempo llorando o añorando a los que ya no estaban.

Chihiro, con su personalidad sumisa y tímida, se dedicó, como siempre, a obedecer todas y cada una de las cosas que le mandaba Akane que hiciera con el temor latente de que algo fuera a pasarle a su hermana, la de las gafas nunca se le dio bien dirigir y ahora que Yuu no estaba se había visto asumiendo nuevas responsabilidades para con los más pequeños, y aquello la tenia atemorizada. La ida de Yuu había supuesto un shock para ella, haciendo que se tambalease la inestable tranquilidad que había en su hogar, haciendo que Chihiro se volviera algo paranoica con respecto a su porvenir y al de los demás. No quería ni pensar que Yuu estuviera muerto, ni que algo fuera a pasarle a Akane en un futuro porque si resulta que eso llegase a pasar y se iban, ella tendría la obligación de asumir la responsabilidad del bienestar del grupo por ser la tercera más mayor y Chihiro no se veía capacitada de asumir aquello. Se sentía demasiado cobarde y dubitativa como para dar indicaciones y asegurarse de que todos estuvieran bien. Le aterrorizaba pensar en una situación así y se encargaba de mantenerse ocupada todo el tiempo posible para evitar que su mente siguiera imaginando escenarios espeluznantes, era su forma de huir de la realidad.

Fumie fue quien más protestó ante la ausencia de Yuu, no dejaba de preguntar por él, queriendo saber cuándo iba a volver a casa pero sólo recibía buenas palabras o desviaciones del tema por parte de su familia, había ocasiones en que la pequeña pensaba que nadie la estaba tomando en serio y se dedicaba a desperdiciar parte de su comida o tirar cosas por el suelo para que todos vieran lo enfadada que estaba y dejar claro que no pensaba portarse bien hasta que Yuu no regresara con ellos, al final aquel comportamiento terminaba por crispar los nervios de los demás niños, sobretodo de Akane, y terminaban por regañarla con severidad causando sólo que la pequeña se rebotara aún más echándose a llorar chillando a todo pulmón lo malos que eran sus hermanos. Mientras que Taichi, por su parte, se encontraba más retraído que nunca, tanto que ya incluso había dejado de jugar con Fumie, quien era su eterna compañera de juegos, y se la pasaba todo el tiempo de cara a una esquina de la casa dibujando cosas inexplicables sin parar en las hojas de papel mientras se rascaba la cabeza, Akane asumía que era la forma que tenía el pequeño de dejar claro lo mucho que echaba de menos al azabache, en cierto modo estaba agradecida de su reacción, controlar a Fumie no estaba siendo nada fácil.

Kouta y Ako también pasaban por lo suyo con la ausencia de Yuu. El azabache menor había madurado más de lo esperado viviendo en aquel lugar y siempre se implicaba en la tareas hogareñas sin que nadie se lo dijera, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a Akane, y con la ausencia de Yuu, Kouta se sintió en la obligación de quitarle toda la carga posible a su hermana, y no se le ocurría otra cosa que controlar como pudiera a Ako. La castaña, al ver rota sus expectativas de tener siempre a su familia a salvo en la opresiva pero segura ciudad subterránea, se había pillado un rebote parecido al de Fumie, pero Fumie tenía la excusa de que todavía era una niña muy pequeña y que debía ser infantil, Ako no podía permitirse tener esa clase de comportamientos. No podían tener a dos niñas pequeñas enfadadas y protestonas a las que tener que calmar.

-Yo también le echo de menos.-murmuró por lo bajo sin soltar a su hermana.-Pero no podemos estar protestando, llorando o enfadarnos porque se lo hayan llevado, nada eso va hacer que nos lo devuelvan. Pase lo que pase, tenemos que seguir adelante, incluso Yuu-nii se enfadaría contigo si te viera de este modo.

Ako, al escucharle, rompió con toda la fila de improperios y protestas infantiles que estaban por salir de su boca. Kouta tenía razón y ella lo sabía, pero se sentía dolida y abandonada, dolida porque aquel asqueroso vampiro de pelo amarillo se lo había llevado, y abandonada porque Yuu se hubiera ido con él tan fácilmente sin dar batalla como siempre hacía, a pesar de haber tenido a toda la familia ahí sujetándole para que no se lo llevara. Ako se sentía tan frustrada, con tanto rebote que necesitaba soltarlo y su única salida era hacérselo pagar a quienes estaba a su alrededor para encontrar algo de alivio a todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Yuu-nii se fue con él sin resistirse.-le recordó Ako sin dar su brazo a torcer.-Y no entiendo porque…

-Deja de ser cabezota y montarte teorías por tu cuenta.-le cortó Kouta haciendo que Ako lo mirase con el ceño fruncido.-Conoces a Yuu-nii, sabes que si se hubiera resistido ese vampiro habría acabado con todos nosotros y se lo habría llevado de todas formas. Yuu-nii siempre ha pensado en nosotros y nos ha protegido ¿no te parece que también nos toca a nosotros poner de nuestra parte?

Ako lo miró mal, aun queriendo resistirse a darle la razón al azabache. No quería dársela. Si lo hacía no tendría excusa de dejar salir toda aquella frustración que sentía al pensar que en sus manos no estaba la posibilidad de mantener unida y protegida a su familia.

-No quiero verle la cara a ese chupasangre-repitió ella en sus trece.

-Bien, no vengas si no quieres, yo no pienso obligarte-se rindió Kouta con enfado soltando la muñeca de Ako sin ninguna delicadeza.-Pero yo solo no voy a poder con la carga y Mikaela no me permitirá hacer dos viajes, así que si esta semana hay menos ración de comida en el plato, tú, señorita, serás la responsable.

Ako lo miró sobresaltada.

-Eso que dices no es justo-protestó ella.

-¿Y si lo es lo que tú haces?-cuestionó el azabache.-Vale, si, lo hemos entendido todos. Quieres que todos tengamos bien claro lo enfadada que estás y que lo demuestras renegando a hacer tus obligaciones por los demás poniendo de excusa que no quieres verle la cara a Mikaela ¡Pues bien, Ako! ¡Hazlo! ¡Pero la que tendrá que dar luego explicaciones en casa serás tú, yo no daré la cara por ti ni pienso defenderte!

Y sin querer entrar en más discusión con ella, Kouta se dio la vuelta y continuó la marcha por su cuenta sin mirar atrás, dejando a Ako mirándole incrédula por lo que le había dicho.

Sintiéndose traicionada por él, Ako alzó la barbilla queriendo dejarle bien claro lo ofendida que se sentía por lo que le había dicho pero al abrir los ojos y ver que Kouta ni siquiera se dignaba a girarse para verla, su enfado disminuyó.

-"Parece que esta vez sí se ha enfadado conmigo"-pensó para sí misma la niña sintiéndose de pronto mal al darse cuenta que estaba traspasando los límites de la paciencia de su hermano.

Pero Ako no podía evitar sentirse como se sentía, sabía y entendía el porqué Yuu-nii se había ido con Mikaela pero ¿de verdad no hubo nada, absolutamente nada, que ellos pudieron haber hecho para retenerlo? A ojos de Ako, lo que pasó fue que Yuu pegó un grito exigiendo que lo soltaran, y los demás, como autómatas, le obedecieron y sólo se quedaron viendo como se iba con aquel vampiro. Cada vez que lo recordaba, se enfadaba, no podía evitarlo ¿Por qué era Yuu el que siempre tenía que estar protegiéndolos a todos? ¿Por qué ellos no podían hacer nunca nada para mantenerse unidos? Siempre era Yuu quien acababa cargando con todo, y eso era algo que Ako no era capaz de tolerar. Como si el bienestar familiar dependiera únicamente de Yuu y los demás fueran sólo la carga o un adorno que cuidar para que no se rompiera.

Pero, a pesar de su comportamiento y furor, la castaña ya no era tan infantil como para no darse cuenta que sus enfados sólo añadían más problemas a la larga lista de los Hyakuya. Jorobada por sentirse así, Ako empezó a correr para dar alcance al azabache, pero no dijo nada en cuanto estuvo tras suyo, sólo se dedicó a caminar en silencio sin tan siquiera rozarlo como si no quisiera que se diera cuenta que lo estaba siguiendo.

-¿Sabes? En el fondo estoy orgulloso de ti-habló entonces Kouta volteándose para mirarla.-Eres cabezota, pero sabes lo que está bien y lo que está mal.

-¿Qué…? Todo el mundo sabe lo que está bien y lo que está mal-dijo Ako arqueando una ceja al escucharle.

-Tienes razón, todo el mundo lo sabe, pero no todos saben lo que deben de hacer; tú entras dentro de la diferencia.-le sonrió de forma jovial y alegre.

-Eres un raro-bufó Ako con cara de no entenderle un higo.-Siempre dices cosas como esas que no entiendo.

-Uy, eso suele ser algo que diría Yuu-nii, tal vez su ignorancia sea contagiosa ¡no te acerques! Valoro demasiado mi inteligencia ¡Aléjate, no me infectes!.-se rió el azabache sacando cómicamente la lengua hacia un lado de su comisura mientras hacía gestos con las dos manos indicándole a Ako que se alejara de él.

Ako lo miró de nuevo con cara de pasmo ¿acababa de llamarla tonta a la cara?

-¡Serás idiota!-exclamó molesta alzando los puños al aire. Kouta, al ver la que se le venía encima, echó a correr riéndose a carcajada limpia mientras Ako lo perseguía para golpearlo.

-Vaya, vaya pero que estampa tan alegre-comentó una tercera voz que aplaudía como quien disfrutaba de un espectáculo de circo.

Ambos niños detuvieron sus risas y su carrera en seco al escuchar aquella voz que, con el paso de las semanas, se había hecho ya familiar para ellos. Al alzar sus miradas se encontraron con nada más y nada menos que Mikaela, el cual estaba viéndolos desde las alturas sobre lo que parecía ser un muro. Los niños no tardaron en ponerse en alerta mientras que el vampiro saltaba de donde estaba para acabar de pie delante de ellos a una distancia respetuosa.

-¿Hoy no viene la encantadora Akane-chan?-preguntó Mikaela con una de sus amables y engañosas sonrisas que hizo a los niños sentir un escalofrío recorrerles la columna vertebral.-Esa dulzura de cría es la que suele venir siempre a recoger la entrega ¿acaso se encuentra mal?

Kouta sintió a su hermana posicionándose lentamente tras él para mirar al vampiro con cautela. La conocía, y sabía que ella no era tan imprudente de soltar cosas fuera de lugar como lo haría Yuu delante de Mikaela, pero si sabía que no se molestaría en ocultar la mirada cargada de reproche contra él y lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento era que Mikaela se diera cuenta de ello y comenzara con otro de sus jueguecitos que dejaban claro su supremacía ante el ganado. No debían alargar aquel encuentro más de lo necesario. Sin mirarla, le hizo un gesto a su hermana indicándole que permaneciera donde estaba y él avanzó dos pasos hacia el vampiro con la mirada baja en señal de sumisión que se esperaba del ganado.

-Akane-nee no ha podido venir…-habló Kouta manteniendo la cabeza baja sin embargo la claridad de su voz que no tenía ningún matiz de miedo o tembloroso sorprendió a Ako que lo miraba desde atrás.-Está ocupada y hemos venido nosotros en su lugar, también somos Hyakuya…

-Oh, entiendo, pobre muchacha debe de tener mucho trabajo cuidando de todos vosotros.-comentó con un suspiró Mikaela como si aquello fuera una noticia de paso que se leía en un periódico. Observo con cuidado el pequeño azabache y a la niña de pelo castaño que estaba a unos pasos tras él-Si, creo que os recuerdo de aquella vez…¿Cómo os llamáis?

-Hyakuya Kouta-se presentó el niño y al ver que su hermana no iba a responder a la pregunta, lo hizo en su lugar.-Y ella es Hyakuya Ako.

-Oh, sí, Yuu-chan siempre habla de todos sus hermanitos.-aplaudió Mikaela de buen humor para sorpresa de los pequeños que, sin poder evitarlo, alzaron la mirada hacia el vampiro.-Perdón que no os recuerde, soy tan viejo y veo tantas caras de niños todos los días que a veces me cuesta ubicaros a todos.

-¡¿Yuu-nii está vivo?!-exclamó Ako ignorando totalmente el último comentario que había dicho el rubio ¿su hermano estaba vivo?

-Ako-chistó por lo bajo Kouta mandándola callar.

-Vaya, pero si sabes hablar-comentó sonriente Mikaela al escucharla.-Pensaba que te habían cortado la lengua o algo así.

Ako se le descompuso el rostro por el enfado ante aquel comentario tan mordaz, tan burlón hacia ella sin ningún motivo, sintió la tentación de soltarle cuatro verdades a la cara aquel idiota pero su miedo hacia él era mayor que su furor. No era como Yuu, no se atrevía a jugársela a decir cosas fuera de lugar y que se lo hicieran pagar, por lo que optó por no contestar y volver a bajar la mirada al suelo. Kouta agradeció aquel acto.

Mikaela, de buen humor como siempre, sonrió al ver la actitud de la niña. No era tan peleona ni retadora como Yuu-chan y eso se le antojaba bastante aburrido, pero sí que se notaba que se contenía a la hora de decir las cosas, por miedo ante él claro estaba. El otro niño se mostraba prudente y atento a cada cosa que pasaba a su alrededor para ver que hacer o que podía usar en su favor, era alguien inteligente y prudente por lo que Mikaela apreciaba de él.

-Yuu-chan hizo un trato conmigo hace unas semanas-les recordó.-Y él está cumpliendo su parte y yo, que soy un hombre de palabra cumplo la mía ¡y todos contentos!

-Entendemos pero…¿Por qué Yuu-nii no vuelve a casa con nosotros?-preguntó con cuidado Kouta sin levantar la cabeza pero si alzando ligeramente los ojos para observar al vampiro.

Mikaela sonrió con más amplitud.

-Yuu-chan no podría cumplir su parte del trato si se quedaba con vosotros. Pero no os preocupéis por nada, él está bien.

Kouta entonces asintió y sin molestarse en preguntar nada más hizo que sus ojos se pasearán por los dos grandes sacos. Mikaela supo lo que el niño estaba mirando, él tampoco quería alargar más tiempo aquel encuentro tenía asuntos de los que ocuparse y estar haciendo aquella entrega le estaba haciendo perder un tiempo valioso. Pero se consideraba alguien de palabra y Yuu había cumplido su parte del trato aquella semana y, por tanto, le tocaba a él hacer lo mismo. Pero la verdad es que aparte de hacerle perder el tiempo con preámbulos por miedos o por miradas matadoras como la de la cría, aquellas citas eran de lo más aburridas, Yuu al menos gritaría o le contestaría con alguna de sus lindezas pero el resto de los críos Hyakuya era fácil hacerles mojar los pantalones con tan sólo una mirada amenazadora. Eran tan simples como cualquier otro crío de Sanguinem, y por tanto no debía perder el tiempo con ellos.

El rubio tomó ambos sacos y los dejó delante del azabache que, sin perder tiempo tomó uno mientras le indicaba a su hermana que se hiciera cargo del otro. Ako, se obligó a si misma a obedecer la orden acercándose a donde estaba el otro saco para echárselo a la espalda y enseguida, volver a alejarse, sin querer dirigirle la palabra aquel chupasangre descolorido. Kouta, por su parte, se acomodó el otro saco a su espalda y de un cabeceo se despidió de Mikaela para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaba su sorprendida hermana.

-Espera…¿nos vamos a ir ya?-cuestionó ella.

-¿Acaso no querías perderle de vista?-apostilló Kouta tomándole del codo para que comenzara a andar-Pues nos vamos.

-¿No vamos a preguntarle por Yuu-nii? ¡Que está vivo, Kouta!-exclamó aún por lo bajo la niña.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Obligarle a hablar?-cuestionó Kouta mirándole con sus oscuros ojos haciéndola callar.-Escucha, no sé que pretende Mikaela, pero si tiene a Yuu-nii vivo por algo será, y estoy seguro que aunque le preguntemos no va a decirnos donde lo tiene ni nos lo va a devolver.

-Entonces…¿ya está? ¿Vamos a renunciar a nuestro hermano así de fácil?-se sorprendió ella.

-Yo no he dicho eso, pero tampoco podemos hacer mucho más…-suspiró Kouta.

-¡Kouta!-protestó ella.

-Ako, de verdad ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-le volvió a cuestionar.-¿Qué podemos hacer contra ellos? ¿Llorar? ¿Suplicar? ¿Lanzarnos a pegarles con palos? ¿Patalear? ¡Nada! Ako contra ellos no podemos hacer nada. No lo digo yo, es lo que hay. No tenemos fuerza ni somos rápidos ni tampoco tenemos nada que se parezca a un arma. Y andar protestando de que nadie hace nada tampoco es de utilidad ¿sabes?-y al ver su rostro frustrado y enfadado prosiguió-Asúmelo, hermana. Para ellos somos ganado, su fuente de alimento, como si fuéramos pollos, vacas o cerdos. No son protectores ni lideres que han venido a protegernos del apocalipsis, ellos piensan en proteger a la única presa de la que pueden comer porque si nosotros desaparecemos, desaparecen ellos. Es así de simple. No les importamos nada, sólo lo que corre por dentro de nuestro cuerpo.

-L…Lo sé….-gimió derrotada la niña.

-Pues deja de pensar entonces que hablando con ellos o irles a llorar van a hacerte caso-sentencio Kouta.-Somos sólo animales metidos en un corral, y te recuerdo que hasta los terneros son separados de sus madres para hacer filetes con ellos.

-Kouta…-volvió a gemir ella sintiéndose derrotada ante su aplastante lógica.

Ako se sabía toda la teoría que le estaba soltando Kouta, pero de alguna manera, siempre había pensado que gracias a los vampiros podían tener una vida más segura en aquella ciudad subterránea a salvo de todos los monstruos que vagaban por la superficie. Que donar sangre todas las semanas era un trueque justo a cambio de que todos estuvieran a salvo, pero claro, no sólo su sangre estaba en el trato, su libertad, derechos, sus vidas…todo estaba en manos de los vampiros, y ninguno podía permitirse el lujo de decir "tengo derecho", porque no lo tenían. Eran animales, animales cuya única utilidad era servir de comida. Ellos no veían familias, no veían niños asustados, sólo veían animales.

¿Por qué diablos había albergado la maldita esperanza de que vivían en una sociedad que los mantenían protegidos…?

-¿Qué haremos si Yuu-nii no vuelve nunca más…?-cuestionó entonces Ako.

A lo que Kouta respondió sin dudar mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de su hermana;

-Hacer lo que siempre hemos hecho los Hyakuya; seguir adelante. Con o sin él.

Mikaela, por su parte, se había quedado bastante planchado con aquel encuentro con los hermanos pequeños de Yuu. Sabía que no debía albergar ninguna expectativa, pero de todos modos, lo hizo. Sabía que ninguno de los niños Hyakuya los unía ningún vínculo de sangre, eran hermanos porque todos ellos fueron dejados en un mismo orfanato por una u otra razón, sin embargo, Mikaela había albergado la efímera esperanza de que alguno le entretuviera un poco con alguna clase de desafío, reto o que le diera alguna mala contestación. Esperaba ver algo del comportamiento de Yuu en cualquiera de los otros niños Hyakuya, pero como también se esperaba fue en balde. Los niños Hyakuya eran tan fáciles de dominar como el resto de los niños, una mirada o una palabra les hacía encogerse como ratones y a no decir ni hacer nada. Yuu era igual de sencillo para intimidarlo o dominarlo, pero al menos presentaba algo más de batalla, contestaba, retaba, luchaba puede que luego acabase mal, pero al menos mostraba tener agallas o ser bien estúpido, y eso era lo que había hecho en principio que Mikaela se interesase por él.

Pero era algo que estaba ¿qué se puede esperar de unos débiles niños humanos? Pero decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y dirigirse hacia su hogar, donde sabía que había alguien que estaba esperándole. Los niños de la ciudad, al verle, hicieron lo propio, se escondieron lo mas silenciosamente que podían, tomando en brazos a los más pequeños para meterlos dentro de las casas rezando porque el rubio no los mirara y decidiera llevarse alguno. Mikaela los ignoró a todos, hoy por hoy, se sentía servido y satisfecho con lo que tenía y, después de tantos siglos, estaba lejos de sentirse tentado a llevarse a otro niño con él.

Tenía al que quería, o por lo menos, intentaría tener al que quería.

-¡Yuu-chan, ya estoy en casa!-saludó Mikaela entrando por la puerta de su hogar, pero como era de esperar no recibió ninguna respuesta a su saludo.

El rubio parpadeó mirando el lugar donde debería estar Yuu y, acercándose a dicho lugar, apreció el escritorio donde se encontraba el libro que el azabache tenia para practicar que ese día abierto de par en par, unos cuantos papeles con garabatos y tachones, un par de bolígrafos dejados de cualquier manera en la mesa, y la silla echada a un lado dejando claro que se habían levantado de ella arrastrándola.

-Yuu-chan…-suspiró Mikaela, algo que se le empezaba hacer rutinario desde que hizo al azabache vivir bajo su techo. Y como ya era costumbre, observó una cadena de metal que se extendía por el suelo hacia algún lugar de la casa. Sin premura, pasó por el lado de la cadena, siguiendo su recorrido para llegar al otro extremo donde sabia que se encontraba aquel pequeño diablo de cabellos negros.

La cadena era larga y la casa también era grande, pero eso no preocupó demasiado al rubio, su olfato le hacía saber que el menor se encontraba dentro de la casa, y sabiendo eso sólo tenía que seguir la cadena hasta donde estaba ubicado. Y a pesar de todo, no fue tampoco demasiado lejos, cuando vio el obstáculo de una puerta entreabierta que sabía que le llevaría al interior de la habitación que había preparado expresamente para Gekkomaru.

Empujó con suavidad la puerta, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido que perturbase a la persona que estaba al otro lado. Cuando tuvo el espacio suficiente para poder ingresar, se encontró con lo que ya se esperaba. Yuu estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y dando la espalda a la puerta, y por lo que Mika podía ver desde su perspectiva, estaba jugando con un par de cochecitos de juguete en silencio, como si estuviera muy concentrado en lo que hacía o, por el contrario, estaba perdido en alguna parte de su mente.

Aun cuando todavía era un niño, Yuu ya era mayor para interesarse por juguetes de esa clase Mika comprendía que no había tenido una infancia que le permitiese jugar como cualquier niño y, por tanto, poder apreciar los juguetes en si más allá de la añoranza que le despertaba por los recuerdos de un mundo anterior al apocalipsis. Mika se apostaba lo que fuera a que Yuu, más que pensar en jugar con aquellas figuras y peluches, los toqueteaba imaginando a sus hermanos, sobre todo los más pequeños, divirtiéndose con ellos en vez de él.

Mika pensaba que Yuu debería pensar en sí mismo, ser más egoísta, y no pensar tanto en su familia.

Silencioso en sus pasos como lo era cualquier cazador, Mikaela se aproximó a Yuu, el cual no parecía enterarse de su presencia y arrastraba con suavidad un cochecito por el suelo simulando que alguien lo conducía. Cuando ya estuvo cerca, Mika alzó la mano hacia la cabeza de Yuu para acariciarlo.

-Hola, Mikaela-se oyó la voz de Yuu saludando haciendo que Mika detuviera su acción.

-¿Sabías que estaba aquí?-preguntó sonriente el rubio bajando la mano.

-Has saludado al entrar, este sitio es tan grande y tiene tanto eco que es imposible no oírte-se encogió Yuu de hombros sin darle importancia y sin molestarse en mirarlo como si su actividad con el coche requiriera toda su atención.

-Tienes razón, hay mucho eco-estuvo de acuerdo Mikaela-¿Qué ha pasado con el estudio?

Yuu, sin alterarse lo más mínimo, levantó el cochecito, y deslizó la palma sobre las ruedas del coche haciendo un sonido de rozamiento.

-Hice lo que pude…-dijo sin más.

-Eso está bien.-asintió Mikaela sabiendo por su tono de voz y su tranquilidad que lo que decía era verdad, y sin pensárselo demasiado, le acarició la cabeza revolviéndole aquellos cabellos azabaches haciendo que el ojos eucalipto cerrara los ojos con cierta fuerza.

Mikaela es estricto y exigente con él pero sabe reconocer el esfuerzo que Yuu pone en las lecciones. Estaba claro que Yuu no era ningún estudioso, le costaba aprender, tenía que repetir muchas veces las mismas cosas para que pudiera memorizarlo y Mikaela tenía que estar constantemente haciéndole preguntas para asegurarse que de verdad lo había asimilado, hacerle practicar delante del papel las diferentes letras, diferenciar entre palabras que suenan igual pero tienen un significado distinto. Le costaba aprender, eso es un hecho, pero era aplicado y eso era algo innegable. Cuando fallaba algo, se rebotaba, se frustraba y se enfadaba, pero no abandonaba y si le decía que había hecho lo que estaba en su mano, Mikaela le creía sin ponerlo en duda.

-No hagas eso.-siseó Yuu haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza para apartar esa mano de su pelo.

-No seas así, Yuu-chan, sólo te muestro mi afecto-dijo Mikaela volviendo acariciar su pelo pero otro movimiento con la cabeza por parte de Yuu lo hizo apartarse.

-Deja de hacer eso-repitió Yuu con un tono más fastidiado.-Eres demasiado frío, y es desagradable sentir como si un bloque de hielo me tocara la cabeza.

Mika, consciente de ello, se miró su mano desnuda recordando en ese momento que no llevaba guantes como de costumbre. Había estado poniendo en orden algunos documentos administrativos para el Consejo y la distribución de los centinelas en Sanguinem y los guantes resultaban incómodos para escribir y manejar papel, por lo que se los quitaba y se los guardaba en los bolsillos de su uniforme pero, claro, luego de terminar la faena se le olvidaba volver a ponérselos. Mikaela es consciente de lo desagradable que podía resultar el contacto directo entre un vampiro y un humano, los humanos tenían la sangre caliente que les recorría por todo el cuerpo gracias a que el corazón bombeaba la sangre haciendo posible su recorrido, contando con la energía que conseguían de los alimentos que al ingerir se convertía en energía calorífica que mantenía la sangre caliente. Los vampiros son fríos porque ellos no podían alimentarse de otra cosa que no fuera la sangre humana y por tanto no podían obtener la energía calorífica que producía el calor corporal característico de los humanos, ni tenían un corazón que pudiera latir y bombear la sangre para hacer su recorrido por el cuerpo y repartir ese calor. La sangre humana era lo único que podían obtener de alimento y sólo de ella dependía para mantenerse con vida ¿por qué? La sangre humana no les proporcionaba energía, como podía producirle a los humanos ingiriendo alimentos, lo que ellos obtenían era una especie de pseudo-energía, por llamarlo de alguna manera, al beber sangre humana. No tenía nada que ver con la energía que obtenían los humanos pero era algo muy cercano y cuya función era similar, de no ser por esa pseudo-energía, no serían más que cadáveres sin ninguna posibilidad de moverse.

Lo que diferencia un cadáver corriente de un cadáver viviente como lo eran los vampiros, es que la pseudo-energía permitía el flujo de la sangre por las venas sin depender el latido del corazón, tenía la suficiente influencia para hacerle seguir su recorrido y evitar al mismo tiempo que se congele o se escarche por la frialdad del cuerpo o del entorno en general. Gracias a que el flujo de sangre seguía produciéndose, podían mover las articulaciones, podían caminar, hablar, moverse y, lo más importante, tener actividad cerebral. Sin esa pseudo-energía que obtenían gracias al consumo de sangre humana no serían diferentes de un mero cadáver.

Pero claro, una pseudo-energía no era una energía real, seguían siendo cadáveres y un cadáver, se quiera o no, siempre estaba frío. Nunca serían capaces de emanar calor, pues ya no eran seres vivos. Lo bueno de los guantes y la ropa en general es que al parecer conseguían mitigar un poco su gélido tacto frente a otro cuerpo que, por el contrario, era caliente; esto lo tenía comprobado porque Yuu no se quejaba tanto, o al menos toleraba mejor, su contacto cuando tenía los guantes puestos. Es decir, cuando no había un contacto directo piel con piel.

-Lo siento, Yuu-chan, siempre se me olvidan volver a ponérmelos cuando termino mi trabajo-se disculpó el vampiro sacando los guantes de su bolsillo para colocárselos, Yuu lo miró ceñudo pero no dijo nada, no tenía caso hacerlo.

-¿Cómo está Akane?-preguntó Yuu en un susurro como si quisiera ser cauteloso al preguntar.

-No lo sé-se encogió de hombros terminando de colocarse los guantes, Yuu lo miró sin entender-Hoy no ha venido Akane-chan a recoger los víveres, han venido esos otros niños, no los más pequeños, sino los otros. Una niña de pelo castaño y otro de pelo negro ¿Cómo se llamaban…?

-¿Kouta y Ako?-inquirió parpadeante Yuu al saber eso.

-¡Exacto! El niño es encantador, pero creo que se pone demasiado tenso. La otra niña parece enfadosa pero no tiene muchas agallas de enfrentarme como lo haces tú.

-No hables de ellos de esa manera…-gruñó Yuu por lo bajo, conteniéndose a decir cuatro de sus típicas lindezas.

-No te enfades conmigo Yuu-chan, ellos pensaron que estabas muerto, creyeron que yo te había matado ¿te lo puedes creer?-cuestionó como si aquello fuera digno de escándalo para luego decir haciéndose el apesadumbrado-Menuda reputación tengo…

-Uno recoge lo que siembra…-murmuró para si Yuu-¿Vas a quitarme esto o vas a quedarte ahí haciendo un teatro tan cutre?-señaló la cadena que había tomado con la mano, la cual hacia su característico sonido metálico al más mínimo movimiento.

-Vale, vale, no seas tan impaciente.-asintió Mikaela sacando una llave que portaba en un bolsillito que tenía en el saco, a continuación se arrodilló junto a Yuu para introducir la llave en la ranura del cierre para abrir el grillete que mantenía el azabache encadenado.

-Sigo pensando que esto es una estupidez…-susurró Yuu fastidiado.

-Estúpido seria fiarme de ti, Yuu-chan, eres idiota y osado a la vez. Dejarte solo y suelto por la casa no sería algo inteligente por mi parte, no quiero que hagas tonterías intentando escaparte, al menos con la cadena estoy seguro que no saldrás de aquí.

-Si, Mikaela, soy un jodido pájaro enjaulado, lo tengo claro-bufó de mal humor, pero justo en ese momento recibió un golpe en los labios por el dedo índice de Mikaela.-¡Auchs!

-Esa boca…-le advirtió manteniendo su dedo índice en alto.-Ahora ve al comedor.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Yuu aún en el suelo mientras se sobaba el tobillo.

-El otro día pude adelantar trabajo y por eso hoy he vuelto más temprano ¿no te diste cuenta?-preguntó Mikaela ladeando la cabeza al ver que Yuu no parecía haber reparado en ese detalle teniendo un reloj de cuco en la habitación. Entonces Yuu lo miró mal, como si se sintiese ofendido.

-¿Te burlas de mi?-cuestionó Yuu malhumorado, y al ver que no contestaba prosiguió;-No sé leer la hora, Mikaela, esas agujas no me dicen nada, y aquí no llega la luz del sol para que pueda saber si es tarde o temprano.

El rubio tuvo un ligero tic en el ojo al caer en la cuenta de ese detalle, Yuu era analfabeto en toda la extensión de la palabra y sólo hace dos semanas que había comenzado a recibir lecciones para aprender a leer y a escribir, aún no habían tocado el tema de aprender a leer las agujas del reloj.

-Tienes razón, no fue acertado por mi parte-concordó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros para no darle más importancia.-Venga, ve el al comedor, hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-¿Cosas que hacer?-cuestionó Yuu levantándose del suelo cargando entre los brazos algunos juguetes con los que había estado entreteniéndose para devolverlos a la vitrina de donde los había sacado.-¿Qué clase de cosas? ¿Más lecciones?

-No, nada de eso-movió Mika la mano haciéndole ver que no tenía nada que ver.-Tengo planes contigo hoy, pero primero debes comer, seguro que ya debes de tener hambre.

Yuu fue a decir algo pero entonces un pequeño pero audible gruñido proveniente de su estomago le hizo callar de inmediato. Ruborizado, el azabache miró a otro lado sin querer enfrentarse la expresión burlona que tenía Mikaela en ese momento, estaba seguro que había escuchando el gruñido de su estomago vacio.

-Sí, tengo hambre.-reconoció aún sin mirarle y rodeándose la zona abdominal con los brazos en un intento de hacer que no volviera a gruñir de esa forma.

-Pues nada, ve al comedor a sentarte a la mesa, sacaré la comida.-le indicó Mikaela saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Qué le ha dado a este?-se cuestionó a si mismo Yuu arqueando una ceja para luego encaminar hacia fuera de la habitación.

Como ya se lo esperaba, Mikaela había tomado mucha delantera en muy pocos segundos y ahora lo veía a mitad del largo pasillo. Yuu suspiró y maldijo para sus adentro, a veces se preguntaba si lo hacía adrede para recordarle lo increíblemente rápido y silencioso que era al caminar. Pero al final, colocando las manos en los bolsillos dándose un aire arrogante, comenzó a caminar a su ritmo, si tener ninguna prisa por alcanzar al rubio. Si, tenía hambre, pero no había perdido la dignidad suficiente como para correr hacia él como un perrito a que le diera de comer.

Los sonidos de sus pasos, al contrario que los de Mikaela, sí que retumbaban ligeramente en el eco de aquel largo pasillo pero Yuu miraba al frente, ignorando los sonidos de sus propios pasos y las escalofriantes pinturas que parecía que siempre lo seguían con la mirada donde quiera que vaya. Intentó mirar al frente todo lo que pudiera, ese lugar era tan espeluznante que no quería pararse mirar detenidamente las cosas que le rodeaban por si acaso tenían alguna clase de truco.

Entonces, cuando pasó por al lado de la habitación de Mikaela, hubo algo que le fue imposible ignorar. La puerta no estaba cerrada, estaba entreabierta ¿Mikaela había entrado en su cuarto antes de ir a buscarle? No recordaba que la puerta estuviera abierta cuando dejó las lecciones para irse al suyo. Mikaela no se fiaba de él, y siempre cerraba las puertas de las habitaciones donde pudiera llegar con la cadena. Ese dichoso trasto de hierro era largo como para permitirle desplazarse por los pasillos pero no suficiente para alcanzar ventanas o trepar por la chimenea. Con la curiosidad propia de alguien de su edad, Yuu posó su mano lentamente en el picaporte de la puerta, pero no había terminado de rodearla con la palma cuando la puerta se abrió completamente como si algo la hubiera empujado, Yuu, sorprendido, se quedó mirando aquel extraño hecho.

-¿Qué ha sido eso…?-fue a preguntarse Yuu pero entonces sus ojos se enfocaron irremediablemente en cierto objeto que había en la mesa.

Viejo, desgastado y con pinta de caerse a trozos se encontraba descansando sobre la mesa una especie de libro delgado o cuaderno que Yuu no había visto nunca, algo que de normal no le llamaría la atención salvo por su aspecto deplorable….pero que tuviera un aura negra a su alrededor de forma completamente surrealista era algo de lo que no podrías apartar la vista una vez lo has visto.

-Pero ¿Qué diablos…?-susurró Yuu quedándose clavado en el sitio sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada de aquel cuaderno.

" _Ven…acércate…"_

Una voz….

Contrariamente a lo que haría de normal, Yuu tensó la espalda al escuchar lo que parecía ser una voz dentro de su cabeza sin moverse de donde estaba. Era una voz siniestra, algo aguda, como la de un niño de su edad o al menos eso le parecía ¿era un fantasma? A saber, con la existencia de los vampiros, monstruos como los Jinetes del Apocalipsis y otras criaturas ya no era descabellado pensar en la existencia de fantasmas, pero contrario a querer huir, Yuu sintió una enorme curiosidad. Estaba tenso, era normal, pero también tentado…tremendamente tentado por esa voz…

" _Vamos…acércate…ven…"_

Igual que una marioneta pero consciente de sus acciones, Yuu adelantó un pie al otro dando un paso. Seguidamente dio otro, luego otro, hasta que al final, se vio a si mismo caminando con total normalidad hacia aquel objeto de aura oscura al cual no era capaz de dejar de mirar.

Entonces, al clavar sus ojos en él más detenidamente sintió una punzada que le recorrió el cuerpo. Era como si le devolviera la mirada, de forma fría y peligrosa, hambrienta y ambiciosa…los ojos que le devolvían la mirada eran brillantes, vigilando incesantes. No los veía pero lo sentía tal cual, como si estuvieran delante.

" _Abre la bitácora…ven conmigo…acércate…ven aquí_ "

Se escuchó una risa venir del mismo portador de la voz ¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia? No lo sabía y por alguna razón no le importó. Su mano se alzó en dirección a la tapa del libro y fue acercándola con lentitud, tentado y ansioso por descubrir que era aquella cosa irreal y sumamente maravillosa.

" _Eso es…ven conmigo…ven a mi lado…_ "y justo como si lo estuviera saboreando pronunció " _…Yuu…_ "

-…Si…-fue a obedecer Yuu apareciéndole un brillo rojizo en sus verdosos ojos al mismo tiempo que unas extrañas marcas moradas comenzaron a extenderse por su cara cuando su mano estaba a por rozar la bitácora.

-¡Yuu-chan!-se escuchó la voz de Mikaela a lo lejos.

Aquello hizo a Yuu espabilarse de golpe y parpadear confundido. Como si hubiera estado dormido y le hubieran dado una sacudida brusca para despertarlo.

-¡Yuu-chan! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ven de una vez…-resonó la voz del rubio desde algún lugar de la casa.

-¿Eh…? ¿Qué?-murmuró mirando a todas direcciones desconcertado, entonces al poner la mirada en frente sus ojos bajaron automáticamente encontrando el cuaderno desgastado en la mesa, donde no se había movido.

Nada, no tenía nada. No había ningún aura negra rodeándolo, no escuchaba nada que le incitase abrir aquel cuaderno, ni tampoco tenía la tentación de abrirlo, como si todo eso se hubiera esfumado de golpe ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Una alucinación? El azabache miró con ojo crítico aquel trasto viejo y esperó unos segundos a la espera de que algo sucediese, pero por más que esperaba no pasaba nada. No podía ser, no podía haber tenido una alucinación repentina así porque si, y menos de aquella manera. Malhumorado por ello, Yuu en un arranque de osadía llevó su mano hacia una página al azar de la bitácora y fue a abrirlo de golpe pero justo en ese momento, una mano cayó con fuerza justo sobre la suya impidiéndole cometer la acción.

-¡URG!-protestó Yuu al sentir la fuerza de esa mano aplastando la suya con fuerza, cerrando uno de sus ojos ante el dolor que el provocaba aquello.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Yuu-chan?-preguntó la voz de Mikaela justo tras él. Yuu lo miró por el rabillo del ojo que tenia abierto, viendo que tenía una expresión calmada y sonriente dirigida a él.

-¿Qué ocurre? Vi este libro y quería ver que era…-se excusó Yuu al no ocurrírsele otra cosa mejor, y es que contarle lo que había presenciado no lo veía como una opción viable, seguramente acabaría recibiendo dos bofetadas por parte de Mikaela. Una por fisgón y otra por mentiroso.

-Pero si no sabes leer ¿Cómo vas a interesarte por un libro?-cuestionó Mikaela sonriendo de una manera que hizo que uno de sus colmillos sobresalieran de sus labios dándole un aire amenazador.

-P…pero…¡Pero este está muy viejo!-se apresuró en decir antes de que el rubio decidiera golpearlo.-Este lugar está lleno de libros viejos, pero por alguna razón, este se cae a pedazos y tenía curiosidad y…

-Oh, entiendo-dijo complacido Mikaela, liberando de pronto a Yuu de su mano, permitiéndole recuperar la suya.-Perdona que haya sido tan brusco, no me di cuenta de que te habías confundido.

-¿C…confundido?-cuestionó Yuu sobándose la muñeca agredida.

-Eso no es un libro, como pensabas que era, es una bitácora.

-¿Una bitácora? ¿y eso que es?-volvió a preguntar mirándole con una ceja arqueada.

-Un cuaderno de memorias, ahí tengo escrito las cosas relevantes que he vivido a lo largo de los siglos-explicó en resumidas cuentas.

-¿Es un diario?-se jactó Yuu con una sonrisa maligna.-Eso es muy propio de las niñas, es raro que un vampiro tenga algo así…

-Jajajajajajajajaja-se rió divertido Mikaela, dejando desconcertado a Yuu ¿Qué había dicho que fuera tan gracioso?-El mundo moderno que tú has llegado a presenciar no tiene nada que ver con el que yo he nacido. Muchos vampiros en las épocas que nacieron era costumbre tener un cuaderno donde dejar escritos los acontecimientos importantes de su vida, victorias en las batallas, un negocio prospero, el matrimonio de algún hijo, nacimientos, beneficios económicos. Que se haya vuelto un complemento o una moda para niñas es algo propio antes de que ocurriera el apocalipsis, pero se usaban mucho antiguamente para actos importantes, en ese entonces no había aparatos que se encargasen de grabar imágenes o sonidos y había que apañarse con dejar escrito lo que vivías para la posteridad o para facilitar el comercio o la batalla a los descendientes, o simplemente cuando fuera de utilidad.

-Oh…ya…-asintió Yuu recordando en ese momento que Mikaela le había enseñado hace poco que los antiguos marineros tenían en los barcos algo llamado "bitácora de abordo" donde dejaban escritos los acontecimientos que sucedían en el mar o en el propio barco, desconocía que la utilidad de las bitácoras también fueran empleadas en tierra.

-Por eso me he molestado un poco, pensaba que habías entrado a fisgar mis intimidades.-comentó Mikaela encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces sí que reconoces que es un diario.-señaló Yuu con cara de circunstancia recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza.-¡Auchs!

-Por hacerte el listo.-lo regañó sin perder la sonrisa.-Ahora ve a lavarte las manos, quiero verte en el comedor de inmediato.

-V…Vale-dijo Yuu saliendo de allí rápidamente mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe.-Uf, me he librado por los pelos.

Sin embargo, ahora tenía en la cabeza mucha información la cabeza que lo tenía aturdido ¿Qué fue todo eso que ha pasado con esa bitácora desgastada? ¿Dónde se fue y de donde vino esa voz? Parecía la de un niño, y Yuu no sabía decir si la escuchaba dentro de su cabeza o retumbando por las paredes de la habitación, una voz que por alguna razón le incitaba abrir la bitácora. Además…¿una bitácora donde Mikaela tenía plasmada toda su vida? ¿Qué tendría ahí escrito? ¿Tendría escritos los nombres de los niños y la forma en la que los torturó y asesinó? ¿Estaría ahí el nombre de Shigeru? ¿Y lo que pensaba hacer con él…? ¿O tal vez…?

-¿…La forma de matarle?-se preguntó a sí mismo, y la llama de la expectación se prendió dentro de sí.

Por su parte, Mikaela se había quedado rezagado, asegurándose que Yuu no iba a volver a la habitación. Volteó a ver la bitácora y esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Jugando con niños, Asuramaru?-cuestionó irónico sabiendo que no iba a contestarle, por lo que sin perder la calma, fue saliendo de su cuarto dejando salir una nueva sonrisa de superioridad-Que penoso por tu parte.

Entonces, una vez que el cuarto quedó vacío con la marcha de Mikaela, la bitácora fue de nuevo víctima de un halo negro extraño.

" _Tsk…_ " sonó como un gesto de fastidio la voz del demonio de la bitácora " _Recuerda, Mikaela, que a tu juego lo pueden jugar dos_."

Algunos minutos después del suceso, el joven azabache había terminado de lavarse de las manos y esta vez sí se encaminó directo hacia el comedor como le había ordenado hacer Mikaela, sin embargo, no era capaz de obviar lo que había visto ni lo que era aquel cuaderno.

-Una bitácora…un cuaderno donde están escritos todos los sucesos importantes de la vida de Mikaela.-murmuró para sí mismo como si el aura oscura que había presenciado fuera lo menos importante.-Si me hiciera con él…tal vez…tal vez pudiera averiguar cosas que me sean útiles…podría saber que le hizo a los niños que se fueron con él…podría averiguar alguna fórmula para matar a un vampiro…tal vez podría averiguar la forma de salir de aquí…o si hay alguna forma de hacer que todo vuelva a ser como antes del apocalipsis… o si hay más seres humanos y también… ¡Espera!-espabiló parpadeando saliendo de sus cavilaciones y enseguida dándose un golpe en la frente al caer en la cuenta de una cosa fundamental.-¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué narices voy a poder averiguar si no sé leer?!

Efectivamente, plantearse el robar la bitácora a espaldas de Mika no era inteligente por su parte. Está claro que el rubio ha tenido que presenciar como intentó abrir la bitácora y por tanto sospechar que su interés por el contenido cuaderno se había despertado, algo guardaba celosamente el rubio ahí escrito y no pensaba permitirle que ni siquiera respirase cerca de él. Y la otra cosa fundamental, hoy por hoy, hacerse con ese cuaderno, era la cosa más inútil del mundo, Yuu no sabía leer, ningún niño de Sanguinem sabía leer, aunque de alguna forma remota pudiera hacerse con aquel cuaderno sólo tendría un trasto viejo ocupando sitio porque no sería capaz de leerlo. Y ningún vampiro le haría el favor de leérselo, antes seria ignorado o, si se le ocurría ponerse pesado, acabaría recibiendo golpes y bofetadas de su parte, además del evidente castigo que le caería si los otros chupasangre descubrían que estaba en poder de la bitácora de uno de sus grandes superiores.

-Me matan seguro.-tragó saliva Yuu imaginando miles de macabros escenarios en los que podría consistir aquel tremendo castigo. Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar aquellas imágenes de su cabeza pero entonces una nueva idea se cruzó por ella-"No sé leer, pero Mikaela por alguna razón, me está enseñando. No entiendo los motivos que le llevan a querer enseñarme a leer y a escribir, pero si puedo aprovecharlo, si de verdad pongo interés y aprendo, si que acabaré leyendo. Entonces, tal vez hacerme con ese diario no sea tan descabellado, puede darme respuestas a muchas cosas. Podría sacar a mi familia de aquí"

-Yuu-chan ¿en qué estás pensando?-preguntó de pronto la voz de Mikaela cerca del azabache que, de la sorpresa, alzó rápidamente la mirada encontrándose con la cara del rubio a dos palmos de su cara.

-¡AAAAH!-gritó sorprendido echándose hacia atrás de dos zancadas.-¡Maldita sea! ¡No hagas eso!

-No me grites de esa manera, que has sido tú el que ha venido caminando como si fueras un zombie-señaló Mikaela dándole un golpecito en la frente usando el dedo índice y el pulgar.

-¡Ya está bien!-gritó molesto el azabache al recibir aquellos toques de atención que Mikaela siempre le daba para corregirlo en cosas pequeñas. Le molestaban, pero desde luego las prefería a los golpes que recibía cuando se portaba mal de verdad.

-Venga, deja de refunfuñar y siéntate a la mesa.-le ordenó señalando con el dedo el lugar donde Yuu se alimentaba todas las noches.

Pero en aquella ocasión fue diferente, y Yuu fue consciente de ello en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la mesa. No es que estuviera repleta de comida ni de exquisitos manjares, pero desde luego las cantidades que ahora tenía la mesa eran mayores que las habituales, desde que comenzó a vivir bajo el mismo techo que Mikaela el hambre se había convertido en uno de los problemas menos relevantes en la vida individual de Yuu, nunca recibía platos ostentosos ni que antes se consideraba caros por la gente adinerada, ya no había recursos ni procesos que hicieran posible la elaboración de esos platos pero desde luego Mikaela siempre procuraba hacerle comer verduras, carnes y pescados, incluso pasta y huevos y para Yuu aquello ya suponía una delicia máxima, poder comer más de un plato y, de vez en cuando, permitirse repetir un plato, era algo tan sumamente lujoso para él que no le importaba si la comida era una delicatesen o no, sólo el hecho de poder comer ya era un regalo. Por ello, ver algunos platos elaborados sobre la mesa, que aún humeaban de lo calientes que estaban no le sorprendieron….lo que sí lo hizo fue aquella cosa redonda, ancha, de colores oscuros y claros que estaba aparte de toda la comida y que hacía que su nariz percibiera, de entre tantos olores deliciosos, un aroma azucarado.

-¿Q…Qué es eso?-se atrevió a preguntar señalando el objeto desconocido.

-¿No me digas que no sabes lo que es?-cuestionó Mikaela de un evidente buen humor guiñándole el ojo a Yuu.-Es un pastel, Yuu-chan, un pastel.

-¿Un pastel?-preguntó desconcertado sintiendo que el aroma azúcar invadiera con más fuerzas sus fosas nasales y la boca se le hiciera agua.-Tiene…buen pinta.

-Viviste en un mundo normal antes del apocalipsis ¿Acaso no comías pastel en tu casa?-preguntó Mikaela con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No lo sé-dijo Yuu con un fugaz atisbo de oscuridad en su mirada que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio.-Era muy pequeño cuando pasó el apocalipsis, no recuerdo muy bien que era lo hacía antes de ello, menos todavía antes de entrar en el orfanato Hyakuya. Sólo tengo trazas borrosas de aquel entonces en la cabeza, cada año que pasa me cuesta más recordar aquella época.

-¿Te entristece no poder recordarlo?-preguntó con voz seria Mikaela mirando fijamente al niño.

-No.

La respuesta tomó por sorpresa al rubio.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque no me sirve de nada recordarlo o preocuparme por no poder recordarlo-se encogió Yuu de hombros como si no le diera la más mínima importancia.-Ese mundo ya no existe, ni tampoco va a volver. Este es el mundo que ahora me toca vivir y soy el mayor debo cuidar de todos mis hermanos, si me paro a llorarle a lo que había antes nos acabaran matando.

-"Se toma la vida según se le presenta"-pensó Mikaela viendo al niño tomando asiento y acomodándose en él.-"No atesora los recuerdos de un tiempo pasado, para él lo vital es sobrevivir él y los suyos y esa es su preocupación en el día a día. Todo lo demás no le vale de nada."-La imagen sonriente de Gekko cruzó por su cabeza como un rayo haciéndole sentir al rubio una punzada de contrariedad-"Al menos, yo puedo recordar por los dos, Gekko."

-¿Cómo has conseguido este pastel?-preguntó Yuu mirando con curiosidad el dulce.

-Lo hice anoche cuando ya estabas durmiendo.

-¿Lo hiciste?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Te podrías sorprender de lo que se puede conseguir mezclando varios ingredientes. Huevos, harina, leche, chocolate y poco mas…

-Pero ¿de dónde los has sacado? ¿Y por qué lo has hecho?-preguntó consternado Yuu.

Mikaela suspiró con cansancio al recordar lo que tuvo que pasar para hacerse con los dichosos ingredientes para el pastel. Él no comía alimentos, por lo tanto no tenía que preocuparse de conseguirlos, de eso se encargaban las patrullas de exteriores para el ganado pero ahora que había querido hacerlo él mismo había descubierto lo duro que era. Todos los supermercados estaban saqueados, los humanos que aún vagaban por el exterior intentando sobrevivir se llevaban todo cuanto podían de donde fuera hasta los lugares de campamento que montaban lejos del alcance de los Jinetes del Apocalipsis. Pero no sólo supermercados, cualquier negocio que antes era dedicado a la venta de alimentos estaban destruidos y saqueados por los grupos de supervivientes, ya fueran restaurantes, empresas ganaderas, ultramarinos incluso pastelerías y heladerías. La mayoría de los alimentos se habían podrido y eran imposibles de consumir, cuando el mundo se fue a pique también lo hizo la electricidad y las neveras que se ocupaban de conservar los alimentos con frio dejaron de funcionar y con ello, los alimentos que no eran consumidos en los próximos días o semanas comenzaban a ponerse malos hasta pudrirse haciéndolos incomibles, por ello lo que más interesaba en esos momentos de escasez era conseguir alimentos conservados y enlatados que eran más resistentes al paso del tiempo gracias a los conservantes que tenían y a la protección de las latas contra los agentes externos.

Mika recordó aquello a base de bien cuando tuvo que buscarse la vida para encontrar una harina y levadura que no contuviera insectos que hubieran anidado para ello tuvo que revisar a conciencia varios supermercados y negocios de pastelería y restaurantes de tres ciudades distintas para reunir las cantidades que necesitaba, conseguir huevos de aves salvajes que hicieran la misma función de los huevos de las gallinas en los dulces. También tuvo que hacer el tedioso trabajo de extraer azúcar de las cañas que aún crecían en invernaderos abandonados de la zona sur de Okinawa. Y vaya que eso era trabajo, fácilmente echó varios días con ayuda de un viejo molino para extraer el azúcar de la caña y llevársela de vuelta a Sanguinem. Pero nada fue peor que conseguir el dichoso chocolate, crearlo desde su inicio con la planta era casi tanto o más tedioso que conseguir el azúcar, sobretodo porque en Japón no se encontraba lugares de cultivo donde se plantase el cacao, era algo que debía conseguirse mediante contrabando o comercio con lugares como Indonesia y, si tenias suerte, Malasia pero para Mika era complicado solicitar a la comunidad vampírica peticiones como esa. Era común comerciar con recursos alimenticios entre comunidades aliadas, pues todos necesitaban mantener vivos a los humanos y para ello había que alimentarlos, pero de ninguna forma se realizaba el esfuerzo del transporte de los recursos y los largos viajes en avión para "ofrecerles caprichos a los humanos" era lo que había, los recursos eran sólo para mantenerlos con vida, eran ganado, no llegaban ni siquiera a la posición de mascotas para que algún vampiro se encariñara lo suficiente de uno como para ofrecerle aquella clase de cosas. Por lo que Mika tuvo que inventarse una mentira a un camarada suyo de un país extranjero dentro de Asia para que pudiera conseguirle cacao preparado que sabía que aún fabricaban en la zona con fines de engordar algunos miembros del ganado que estaban excesivamente delgados. Mika consiguió el cacao varios días después a cambio de algunas bolsas de arroz. Y para rematarlo, como no había electricidad, dado que los vampiros no necesitaban de luz para poder ver en la oscuridad, el rubio tuvo que improvisar un horno de carbón con plantas secas y madera en un espacio cerrado para hornear el bizcocho.

-No preguntes tanto, Yuu-chan y dedícate a disfrutarlo, esto no es algo que vayas a poder obtener a menudo-señaló Mikaela no queriendo seguir rememorando lo que tuvo que soportar para poder hacer el dichoso pastel.

-Si…vale…-murmuró Yuu asintiendo tomando entre sus manos un bol con humeante caldo, le dio un sorbo que interiormente le supo a gloria en cuanto su sabor le recorrió la boca y al tragar sintió como un agradable calorcillo lo reconfortaba por dentro.-¿Pero porque me has conseguido este pastel?

-Dejémoslo en que me apetecía hacerlo, otro de mis muchos caprichos de viejo chocho-se encogió Mika de hombros observando a Yuu comer-Eres un buen chico a pesar de lo idiota que eres Yuu-chan, pero también eres un cabezón que no querrá reconocerme nunca que te alegra que alguien como yo haga esto por ti….

-Los vampiros no sois buenos, Mikaela, todos vosotros sois monstruos-le cortó con brusquedad dándole un mordisco a un trozo de pescado frito-Sé de sobra que todo lo que hacéis es por algún motivo, no hacéis cosas por los humanos porque os salga de dentro hacerlo, lo hacéis porque queréis sacar algo de ellos. No sé qué pretendías con conseguirme este pastel, pero sé que no lo has hecho para que yo esté contento, lo has hecho porque quieres conseguir algo.

-Es posible que tengas razón, Yuu-chan, no puedo negártelo-sonrió con afabilidad Mika antes de entreabrir los ojos y clavar su mirada en Yuu, que también le miraba.-Pero debo recordarte que hace mucho tiempo yo también fui un humano.

Escuchar eso hizo que Yuu mordiera con brusquedad una verdura y clavara sus ojos en los ajenos, atento a lo que decía, Mikaela rió ante su expresión, complacido de no verlo sorprendido o asustado con su declaración.

-Todos los vampiros que has visto hasta ahora fueron humanos en algún momento de sus vidas.-sonrió Mikaela apoyando su barbilla en la palma de su mano mientras descansaba el peso de su brazo en su codo sobre la mesa.

-¿Todos…?-preguntó atento Yuu bajando el tenedor sin perder de vista a Mikaela.

-Todos y cada uno de ellos. Incluido yo mismo-le confirmó-Un vampiro no nace; se hace. Somos cadáveres vivientes que provenimos de una vida humana y que, por casualidades del destino, fuimos convertidos en lo que somos. Algunos lo eligieron, otros fueron forzados a la transformación.

Yuu parpadeó interesado en aquella información, la verdad es que nunca había pensado profundamente en el tema ni lo había hablado con nadie puesto que su objetivo en la cabeza era matar a todo vampiro que se le cruzara por delante en la libertad de su familia, pero sí que alguna que otra vez se había hecho la pregunta de donde provenían los vampiros. Ellos no envejecían, eran seres eternos que se alimentaban de sangre para poder vivir pero ¿de dónde salían? Conocía la teoría de que los humanos eran convertidos en vampiros al beber la sangre de otro vampiro pero ¿hasta qué punto eso es viable? Es decir, se creía que toda la comunidad vampírica fueran humanos en algún momento, aunque le costara asimilar que lo hubieran sido, pero ¿de dónde salió el primer vampiro? ¿También fue un humano que al convertirse en vampiro comenzó a transformar a otros? ¿Cómo se transformó en vampiro? Los vampiros no nacían, se hacían…pero ¿Cómo se hizo al primer vampiro?

-Si fuisteis humanos ¿entonces porque tanto desprecio hacia los humanos?-cuestionó Yuu con seriedad, dejando sus pensamientos de lado.-¿Por qué nos tratáis como animales si se supone que vosotros eráis lo mismo?

-Precisamente porque fuimos humanos es porque lo hacemos-se encogió de hombros-Convertirte en vampiro no te vuelve un sádico, no te hace inmune a la desgracia ajena ni te crees superior al resto. Eso lo hace el tiempo.

-¿El tiempo?

-Te lo he dicho varias veces, Yuu-chan; soy un vejestorio-le recordó.-He vivido demasiados años, he visto demasiadas cosas, he participado en situaciones horribles y para poder sobrevivir a ello y adaptarme al nuevo modo de vida que tenía debía saber enfrentarme y someter a lo que se me vinieran encima, y para ello debía matar al humano que había en mi. Al transformarme, me hice más fuerte, más rápido, más letal; todo un cazador, una maquina consciente de matar y un arma ideal para cualquier guerra ¿te piensas que no hubo humanos que quisieron matarme porque me tachaban de demonio o de brujo? ¿O que no hubo humanos que intentaron engañarme para usarme como arma para ganar sus batallas en alguna guerra política o económica?. Como pasa con los humanos tener poder te hace ascender en la jerarquía de una comunidad y los vampiros somos los "humanos" que al conseguir este poder mediante la transformación nos encabezamos en esa jerarquía.

-No entiendo que quieres decir con todo eso.-dijo Yuu, efectivamente no lo entendía del todo, pero sin embargo lo que Mikaela le decía le estaba dando una idea.

-Quiero decir, mi querido Yuu-chan-murmuró Mikaela extendiendo el brazo para tomar la barbilla de Yuu y hacerle mirarle a los ojos.-Que cualquier humano que sea convertido en vampiro será igual que yo. Un cazador, un asesino…pero no es la transformación lo que te lleva a serlo, el tiempo que vives te hace ver y comprender cosas que no serías capaz de comprender en la corta vida que se tiene siendo humano, la fortaleza vampírica te hace superar obstáculos que como humano jamás habrías conseguido ¿Qué humano es capaz de encajar una bala en el corazón y continuar matando al enemigo en una batalla? ¿Qué humano es capaz de soportar el dolor que causan los instrumentos de tortura cuando eres un prisionero de guerra? ¿Qué humano es capaz de sobrevivir a la explosión de una bomba en un atentado terrorista? ¿O qué ser humano puede acabar con un asesino después que ha intentado matarlo asestándole cuarenta puñaladas con un cuchillo para robarle la cartera? El vampirismo no nos hace malvados e insensibles como crees, lo hace el tiempo que tenemos que vivir y la protección que nos otorga nuestra nueva naturaleza, y sobretodo, lo hace el observar como la humanidad no cambia por muchos años que pasen y siempre han intentado matarnos o utilizarnos. Nadie se hace fuerte para luego volver a querer ser débil. Por eso los débiles, que sois vosotros, el ganado, estáis bajo nuestro mando, el de los "humanos avanzados".

Ambos se quedaron mirando los ojos del otro con intensidad. Yuu no apartó la mirada, pero aunque usara palabras complicadas, había entendido gran parte de lo que el rubio le había dicho. Todos los vampiros fueron humanos, y cualquier humano que se convirtiera en vampiro y viviera tantos siglos sería igual que todos los demás al conseguir una fuerza superior.

-"Ciertamente eso es algo muy humano"-pensó Yuu para sí mismo-Antes…

-¿Si?

-Antes has dicho que algunos vampiros fueron obligados a transformarse, otros lo escogieron porque quisieron-le recordó, y al ver que Mikaela seguía poniéndole atención prosiguió;-¿Cuál fue tu caso?

Mikaela, con una sonrisa solemne, se alejó del rostro de Yuu acomodándose en la silla donde se encontraba sentado mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos y apoyaba la barbilla sobre ellas en una posición serena y reflexiva.

-Yo lo escogí, Yuu-chan.-sonrió mordaz dejando ver uno de sus afilados colmillos y sus ojos felinos.

 **/*/*/*/*/*/**

-¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Dejadme en paz!-gritaba la pequeña Fumie.-¡No quiero! ¡No!

Como todos los días, la familia Hyakuya se encontraba sentada a la mesa queriendo poder disfrutar de la comida que Akane y Chihiro tanto se habían esmerado en preparar para ese día, los alimentos que Kouta y Ako habían traído eran suficientes como para ese día comer bien, a pesar de que aun debían racionar un poco para no quedarse cortos hasta la siguiente semana. Al principio todo fue bien, a pesar del silencio que invadía cada rincón de la estancia pero justo cuando todos los platos estaban servidos y todos se habían sentado para disponerse a comer, Fumie preguntó por Yuu. Y como ya era de esperarse, en cuanto la pequeña se enteró de que su hermano tampoco iba a volver aquel día no se hizo esperar para comenzar a volver a portarse mal, comenzando por decidir que no quería la comida. Kouta intentó convencerla de que si no comía no crecería y eso a Yuu no iba a gustarle nada, pero en respuesta la niña tomó con las manos dos puñados del contenido del plato, uno lo tiró al suelo y el otro lo restregó por la mesa ensuciándola, dejando su plato prácticamente vacío y Akane no tardó que comenzar a regañarla, pero la cría sólo se cruzó de brazos enfadada y pidió más comida.

Haciendo el esfuerzo por intentar mantener paz en la mesa, Kouta cedió parte de su plato a la niña, pero de nuevo ella se negó a comer. Con los nervios a flor de piel, Akane se esforzó en intentar convencer a la niña de que comiera de su plato, pero ya estaba ella también tan alterada que su tono de exigencia molestó aún más a Fumie, que de pronto se puso a chillar con fuerza para que su voz aguda quedara por encima de la de Akane para así no tener que escuchar como la regañaba.

-Fumie-chan, por lo que más quieras, deja de chillar.-suplicó Kouta que estaba justo a su lado, y se tapaba los oídos ante los estridentes chillidos de la cría.

-¡Fumie-chan!-exclamó Chihiro levantándose de la mesa y yendo hacia ella para taparle la boca.-¡No grites de esa manera o los vampiros vendrán por nosotr…! ¡AAAAAY!-gritó entonces Chihiro en cuanto recibió un mordisco por parte de la cría para quitársela de encima.

-¡Chihiro!-exclamó Akane sorprendida por lo que Fumie se había atrevido hacer.

-¡Tonta! ¡Eres tonta!-señaló la cría volviendo a ponerse a chillar.-¡TODOS SOIS TONTOOOOOS! ¡TOOOOOONTOS!

-¡Chihiro-nee, ¿estás bien?!-se apresuró Ako en ir a su lado para ver las marcas de dientes que tenía en la mano.

-Sí, no es nada, tampoco ha apretado tanto.-sollozó Chihiro pero sonriendo para quitarle importancia al asunto, aunque debía reconocerlo, Fumie tenía dientes de leche pero tenía fuerza a la hora de morder.

-¡Maldita sea, Fumie-chan! ¡Deja de portarte así!-exigió esta vez Kouta comenzando a enfadarse con el cría.

-¡Tú a mi no me mandas!-entonces se tapó los oídos y dijo chillando.-¡LALALALALALAA NO OS ESCUCHO, NO OS ESCUCHO! ¡NO VOY A ESCUCHAROS! ¡LALALALALALALA!-entonces dio un manotazo al plato que tenía frente a ella que acabó tirado por el suelo, derramando el alimento que el azabache le había cedido con toda la buena fe del mundo.

-¡FUMIE-CHAN!-exclamó Kouta alterado sin saber que hace para que niña se callara.

En cuestión de pocos minutos lo que se suponía que tenía que ser una comida tranquila se había vuelto un caos, la mitad de la comida estaba desperdiciada por la mesa y el suelo, Chihiro sollozaba por el mordisco que había recibido, Fumie no quería portarse bien y se dedicaba a chillar como una cabra loca y a destrozar todo cuanto estaba a su alcance en su rebote infantil. Escenas como esas se habían repetido de forma similar todos los días a todas horas desde que Yuu se había ido, era algo que se había tenido que lidiar desde entonces. Pero ese día, justo ese día, la paciencia de Akane llegó a su tope y algo hizo "click" dentro de su cabeza.

Como una autónoma, y los ojos ocultos tras su flequillo, Akane rodeó la mesa pasando por la lado de los demás niños mientras se dirigía hacia Fumie que seguía chillando. Y, para gran pasmo de todos tomó una de las muñecas de Fumie y la obligó a levantarse de la silla donde estaba sentada. La cría, al sentir el tirón de Akane, tomó aire dispuesta a dar un nuevo grito que los dejara a todos sordos pero…

¡PLASH!

El sonido de una fuerte bofetada resonó en la casa y la sorpresa se reflejó en cada uno de los rostros de los niños, que miraban la espalda de Akane que acababa de cruzarle la cara a Fumie de un sólo bofetón, y los chillidos cesaron. La niña, tan consternada como sus hermanos, no fue del todo consciente de lo que había sucedido hasta que su mejilla comenzó a arderle y llevó su mano a la cara comprobando lo caliente que estaba mientras los ojos se le aguaban en cuestión de segundos y los lloros comenzaban a salirle por la garganta.

-¡NO SE TE OCURRA PONERTE A LLORAR AHORA!-gritó con furia Akane haciendo que la niña se asustara y alzarse la mirada para verla sorprendiéndose de ver la mirada de furia con la que la observaba haciéndola achantarse en el sitio.-No tengas el morro de ponerte a llorar ahora después de lo que has hecho-Akane le dio un tirón y la obligó a mirar el estropicio que había hecho con la cena-Esta comida es por lo que Yuu-chan se ha sacrificado, para que tú y todos nosotros pudiéramos comer. Se ha entregado por nosotros y tú lo has echado a perder. Estas haciendo que el sacrificio de Yuu no valga de nada ¡Eres una desagradecida!

La niña, asustada y obligada a mirar lo que había tirado en el suelo, sollozó mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-M…me has…me has pegado…-gimió la niña.

-¡Y la próxima vez te pegaré más fuerte!-amenazó Akane fuera de sí haciendo que la niña se encogiera en el sitio del miedo y ahogara un chillido.

-Eh…oye…Akane-nee…c…cálmate.-susurró Kouta sin atreverse acercarse a ella. Su hermana había perdido los papeles por completo.

Consciente de que había perdido por completo el control sobre sí misma, Akane bufó molesta y tiró de Fumie hacia el lado contrario, la soltó y la empujó dirección a las escaleras que la hacían subir al bloque donde dormían todos.

-Sube ahí y piensa que lo que has hecho y en lo que te he dicho. Ya nos has dejado claro que no quieres comer, pues bien, no comerás pero ahora mismo no te quedaras con nosotros en la mesa, no te quiero aquí.-ordenó Akane con los dientes apretados, la niña, temblorosa, se quedó mirándola esperando a que le dijera que no iba en serio, y que podía quedarse con ellos y no estar sola en la cama.-¡¿A qué esperas?!-rugió y con eso Fumie subió las escaleras a toda prisa y se envolvió con las viejas telas que usaban de sabana a lloriquear en voz baja.

Una vez la niña se quedó en la cama, Akane, queriendo volver a retomar el control sobre si misma se fue a la cocina dejando al resto de sus hermanos, impactados por cierto, atrás. Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada, toda aquella situación había podido con ella, la había superado por completo, era tremendamente duro vivir ese día a día sin Yuu, los pequeños dependían de él tanto como de ella, como si fueran una clase de padres a cargo de cuidarlos, y la desaparición de Yuu había causado una terrible alteración en el núcleo de la familia.

Los demás niños se miraron entre sí sin saber qué hacer, nunca habían visto a Akane perder el control de esa manera, ni mucho menos ponerle la mano encima a Fumie cuando era la niñita mimada de los Hyakuya. Chihiro, al ver que Ako y Kouta estaban perdidos al respecto de lo que hacer, ella les negó la cabeza para que no se preocuparan y decidió ser ella misma quien fuera a calmar a Akane. Sin ninguna clase de nerviosismo, la de las gafas entró sin dudarlo en la cocina para ir a tranquilizar a su alterada hermana.

-Akane-la llamó con suavidad la muchacha encontrando a la castaña apoyada en la encimera de la cocina con las manos en la cara en una posición de derrota y desolación.

-No quería hacerlo…juro que no quería pegarle-susurró Akane en voz baja con la voz rota.

-Lo sé, lo sabemos todos. Incluso Fumie-chan sabe que no se ha portado bien y que lo has hecho porque su comportamiento no era tolerable-dijo Chihiro acercándose a ella para tomarle con suavidad de uno de los brazos para darle apoyo.- Últimamente todo ha sido una locura y a todos nos está costando adaptarnos, por ello no es raro que alguno pierda los papeles en algún momento.

-Nunca le había levantado la mano a Fumie-chan…-gimió Akane mortificada por lo que había hecho.-He pegado a una niña pequeña…peor aun…he pegado a mi hermana pequeña ¿Cómo pude haberlo hecho? ¿Cómo he podido pegarla?

-Y no está bien, es cierto, pero de alguna forma la has salvado, Akane. Fumie-chan es una niña pequeña que siempre ha sido protegida por todos nosotros y está demasiado acostumbrada a vivir el mando de los vampiros. Ella no recuerda lo que es perder alguien ni lo que supone sobrevivir como lo hicimos nosotros al estar fuera, Tai-chan y ella no recuerdan esa etapa todos sus recuerdos están aquí, en Sanguinem y nosotros nos hemos ocupado que estén en mejores condiciones que nosotros. Por ello se cree la reina de la casa y que todos estamos a su entera disposición, pocas veces la hemos regañado y sólo por esta vez se le ha hecho ver que se estaba portando mal, no está bien pegar a una niña pequeña, pero ella estaba totalmente descontrolada y no escuchaba nada de lo que le decíamos. De haber seguido gritando como lo estaba haciendo, un centinela habría entrado en casa y le habría hecho callar él mismo.

-Chihiro…-sollozó Akane mirándola al fin con los ojos y la cara empapados, dejando ver su mirada agobiada y desbordada.

-Fumie-chan ya empieza hacerse mayor y es hora de enseñarle que no puede comportarse de esa forma, ninguno de nosotros puede. Hay que enseñarle que no puede ponerse a gritar y a exigir cada vez que quiera tener algo o que, por el contrario, no consiga lo que quiere. Yuu no está y, por el momento no va a ser posible que vuelva, y eso debemos enseñárselo entre todos, está demasiado acostumbrada a que lo poco que tenemos lo tenga ella y Taichi en preferencia sobre los demás y no podemos permitir que se convierta en una caprichosa o una malcriada.

-Pero Chihiro…estoy tan cansada.-sollozó Akane dejándose caer en los brazos de su hermana que la abrazo con firmeza contra ella.-No puedo con todo esto yo sola…sé que soy la mayor, que soy responsable de todos nosotros…pero no puedo con todo, no puedo ser su madre…

-¿Su madre…?

-No puedo ser la madre de Fumie-chan, ni de ella ni de nadie-gimió Akane con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, humedeciendo el hombro de su hermana.-¡Maldita sea, sólo tengo once años! No puedo hacerme cargo de todos y enseñaros a todos, necesito ayuda, sé que hacéis lo que podéis pero…todos esperáis tanto de mi en todos los problemas que me acabo ahogando y…

-Ey, ya Akane, no sigas por ahí.-la detuvo Chihiro sosteniendo la cabeza de su hermana para que la mirara a los ojos-Puede que tengas razón, tal vez te hemos exigido demasiado haciéndote cargar con todo el peso de la familia por ser la mayor, pero que te quede claro, nadie te pide que seas la madre de nadie. Sabemos la posición que tenemos cada uno dentro de la familia y actuamos como tal. Así que deja de llorar-la animó limpiándole las lagrimas de la cara con los pulgares-Yuu-nii ya no está con nosotros pero por lo que ha dicho Ako sigue vivo y aún cuando no puede vivir a nuestro lado todavía está cuidando de todos nosotros. Todos sabemos eso y por eso, entre todos nos encargaremos de enseñarle eso a Fumie-chan y que sepa valorarlo como debe ¿te parece bien?

Aliviada por las palabras de Chihiro, Akane asintió y volvió a dejar caer su cabeza contra el hombro ajeno y, abrazándola con fuerza, lloró sobre ella todo lo que pudo, quería quitarse de encima lo antes posible todo aquello cuanto la atenazaba para volver a enfrentar a sus hermanos con otra cara. Puede que Chihiro no fuera la más atrevida, ni la más osada, pero desde luego, en momentos como esos Akane sentía que sin ella no sería capaz de seguir adelante con la familia.

Por otro lado, luego de que Chihiro entrase en la cocina tras Akane, Ako suspiró alegrándose internamente que Kouta se hubiera encargado de mantenerla a ella a raya en cuanto a su comportamiento. Sin duda, Akane se había visto superada por la situación y si ella se hubiera dado un rebote junto con el de Fumie no quería ni pensar en cómo habría acabado la cosa, aunque ahora mismo tampoco es que haya tenido buenos resultados con los lloros silenciosos de Fumie farfullando entre hipos lo mucho que le dolía la cara y que Akane le había pegado. Odiaba pensarlo, pero Fumie se lo había buscado a la fuerza, no aprobaba lo que había hecho Akane pero no encontraron otra forma der pararle los pies a Fumie. Si hubiera continuado chillando de esa manera al final uno de los centinelas habría entrado en la casa y entonces si habrían tenido mucho más que lamentar que un simple bofetón.

-Ako-llamó Kouta tirándole de la tira del uniforme, Ako lo miró y al ver que el estaba mirando hacia la mesa ella también miró el lugar. Se encontraron con Taichi que no se había movido del asiento a pesar del revuelo, pero algo extraño estaba pasando con él, tenía la cabeza agachada, tenía la mandíbula apretada mientras usaba sus manos para rascarse la cabeza, los brazos y el torso en una acción compulsiva.

Sorprendida por ello, Ako no se lo pensó dos veces al acercarse al pequeño de la familia y agacharse para ponerse a su altura.

-Tai-chan ¿estás bien?-preguntó con voz suave por si estaba nervioso por la situación, pero el niño, como siempre no dijo nada, pero tampoco detuvo aquellas acciones extrañas ni levantó la cabeza.-Tranquilo, todo está bien, Akane-nee sólo se ha enfadado con Fumie-chan porque se ha portado muy mal. Pero no pasa nada, ella la quiere mucho, en poco tiempo la perdonará y las cosas volverán a ser normales.

Sin embargo, el niño no se detuvo, siguió rascándose con avidez por todas partes hasta que comenzaban a brotar gotas de sangre ante los arañazos que se estaba haciendo a sí mismo con las uñas. Al ver aquello, Kouta se adelantó a Ako posicionándose junto ella para tomar al crío de ambos brazos y detener su acción.

-¡Tai-chan, deja de hacer eso! ¡Te estás haciendo daño!-dijo Kouta, pero fue sorprendido cuando el crío lanzó una especie de chillido bajo y se removió para obligar a que lo soltara. Cuando fue liberado, se levantó de la silla donde estaba y corrió apresurado hacia la esquina de la sala donde se encontraba todos sus lápices de colores y sus hojas en blanco. Se lanzó al suelo como si le hubieran lanzado una granada de mano cayendo sobre sus rodillas, tomó una hoja y uno de los lápices de colores y comenzó a dibujar tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Tai-chan…-murmuró Ako preocupada y desconcertada ante aquella reacción por parte de su hermano pequeño.

-Esto ya no es normal…-comentó Kouta a Ako.-Tai-chan nunca ha sido como los demás, pero desde que Yuu-nii se fue con Mikaela hasta él se ha estado comportando de forma más extraña que de costumbre. Ya no quiere jugar con Fumie-chan, apenas deja la esquina y no deja de dibujar cosas extrañas, por no hablar que de pronto empieza a rascarse el cuerpo como si tuviera bichos y a poner caras raras…

-Lo sé…-concordó ella observando a Kouta que se acercaba a uno de los dibujos de Taichi y lo tomaba con las manos-Todos estamos muy nerviosos, esta situación está siendo muy difícil de llevar. Tal vez Tai-chan sólo pueda estar tranquilo si está dibujando ¿no? No está haciendo nada malo.

-¿Y te parece normal las cosas que dibuja?-preguntó Kouta mostrándole el dibujo infantil que estaba plasmado en aquel trozo de papel.

Ako lo observó y le recorrió un escalofrió. En el papel había un niño en el centro, el cual por los colores marrones claros y la forma del pelo deducían que se trataba del propio Taichi, como no, hecho de palito con una expresión neutra pero con gotas a su alrededor como si estuviera llorando. Alrededor del personaje que representa a Taichi había varias sombras o nubes negras a su alrededor, todas ellas con ojos rojos como si no dejasen de observar al niño que lloraba en silencio, ninguna tenia expresión, todas eran nubes, manchurrones o sombras con ojos rojos pero no tenían expresión facial alguna ¿aquellas sombras representaban a los vampiros? ¿Acaso Taichi temía ser llevado por uno de ellos como le pasó a Yuu? ¿Se sentía observado por ellos incluso en su propia casa?

-Tai-chan ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, hermanito?…-murmuró preocupada Ako que, junto a Kouta, se quedó mirando al niño que seguía a lo suyo como si nada mas importase.

Y de vez en cuando, se rascaba la cabeza.

 **/*/*/*/*/*/**

-Uf, estoy lleno, creo que voy a reventar.-murmuró Yuu con los platos delante de él vacios en su totalidad recostado en la mesa y los brazos tendidos.

-Si te recuestas de esa manera te acabara dando nauseas-indicó Mikaela dándole un toque en la cabeza para instarlo a que se reincorporara.

-Dame un respiro, en vez de andando saldré de aquí rodando.-gruñó por lo bajo.

-A ver si eso es cierto, estas últimas semanas has conseguido engordar medio kilo, pero necesitaras un par más para tener un aspecto más saludable.-indicó Mikaela levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo los platos.

-Oye…-lo miró Yuu con desconfianza.-¿No estarás intentando hacerme engordar para luego succionarme más sangre?

-La cantidad de sangre no varía porque un humano esté gordo o no.-respondió Mika desde la cocina.-Lo que tiene en los músculos son cúmulos de grasa y agua, pero el cuerpo no genera más sangre por ello.

-Ya…-murmuró Yuu sin ganas de discutir para luego susurrarse a si mismo mirando el lugar donde estaba el plato donde antes se encontraba el pastel.-Pero sigo sin comprender porque te has tomado la molestia en conseguir todo esto.

-Te lo he dicho; porque me apeteció hacerlo-lo sorprendió Mikaela desde la cocina, que al parecer lavaba los platos usados por el ruido del agua correr que se podía escuchar.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Quieres dejar de poner la oreja?!-exclamó alterado Yuu al sentirse pillado llegando al golpear la mesa a modo de berrinche.

-Tengo un oído siete veces superior al de un humano, si no quieres que te escuche hablando solo, hazlo dentro de tu cabeza.-le recomendó sin perder la calma.

-Maldita sea…-siseó Yuu revolviéndose los cabellos con frustración.

-Venga, levántate de ahí.-ordenó Mikaela volviendo a aparecer en el comedor.

Yuu entonces lo miró con atención y se extrañó verlo usando el uniforme que evidenciaba su rango. Cuando llegaba a casa, Mikaela solía cambiarse de ropa por una más cómoda, según él porque el uniforme no era tan cómodo como aparentaba y se sentía liberado cuando al llegar a casa podía desprenderse de ellas.

-¿Qué tanto me miras? ¡Vamos, Yuu-chan, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer!-lo apremió Mikaela al ver que el crío se quedaba mirándolo pero no se movía.

-¿Tú no tienes que irte a alguna parte? No te has cambiado de ropa.-señaló Yuu mirándole de arriba abajo.

Mikaela sonrió divertido.

-Sí, debo salir, pero tú te vienes conmigo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Yo?-preguntó Yuu señalándose a si mismo.-¿A dónde?

-Es una sorpresa.-le guiño el ojo a modo de complicidad.

Lo que no se esperaba Mika es que Yuu se levantase del asiento de un salto y saliera corriendo desapareciendo por el pasillo dejándole ahí como un pasmarote. Consternado por esa reacción, tomó impulso y fue tras el niño adentrándose en el pasillo, localizándole justo en medio de este, aún corriendo. Como era de esperarse, no le tomó más que unos segundos darle alcance y tomarlo del cuello del uniforme de ganado y alzarlo para evitar que pudiera seguir corriendo.

-¿A que ha venido eso, Yuu-chan?-cuestionó Mikaela con cara de circunstancia.

-Que me he sentido igual que un maldito ternero cuando van a llevarle al matadero, eso pasa…-susurró él en respuesta con la misma cara.-Hasta cuando sonríes das grima.

-Más idiota y no naces…-murmuró con pesadez Mikaela con un suspiro dejando al niño en el suelo pero sin soltarlo.-Haz el favor de no montar otro de tus numeritos, hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y sitios a los que ir, así que más te vale portarte bien.

-Pero ¿A dónde vas a llevarme?-interrogó Yuu mirándole con desconfianza.

-Preguntas demasiado-siseó Mikaela ya empezando a molestarse por la desconfianza que Yuu no paraba de demostrarle y, harto de perder el tiempo, tomó de nuevo al niño alzándolo y se lo colocó brazo el brazo como si fuera alguna clase de saco.

-¡Ey! ¡¿Pero qué haces?!-exclamó el azabache sorprendido por aquello.

-No estoy viendo colaboración por tu parte, y me empiezo a cansar, así que te voy a llevar donde quiero de esta forma.

-¡¿Perdona?! ¡¿Estás loco o qué?!-volvió a exclamar empezando a revolverse.-¡Suéltame! ¡¿Dónde piensas llevarme?!

-No voy a llevarte a ningún sitio que suponga un peligro para ti, así que sólo haz lo que te digo y deja de complicarme las cosas.-le ordenó Mika mirándole con su afilada mirada-Si prometes que te portarás como es debido, te dejaré que camines por tu cuenta, si no te llevare de esta forma como si fueras un niño pequeño y delante de todos mis compañeros ¿acaso quieres eso?

-¡Ni en broma!-bramó el niño imaginando la bochornosa escena de los demás vampiros mirándole y riéndose en su cara por ser llevado de aquella forma.

-Eso pensaba-y sin más abrió el brazo dejando que Yuu se diera de bruces contra el suelo sin ninguna clase de cuidado.

-Algún…día….te…mataré…-juró el azabache con la cara estampada contra el suelo.

-Sí, sí, estoy muy preocupado por eso ¿no me ves?-se burló Mikaela mientras el niño se levantaba del suelo.-Venga, muévete.

Yuu, quitándose el polvo de la ropa, comenzó a caminar justo tras el rubio, y como siempre, sus defensas estaban en lo alto por lo que pudiera tener aquel chupasangre en la mente para él. Sin embargo, antes de lo que se esperaba, su mente de nuevo se poso en lo acontecido antes con aquel extraño diario.

 **/*/*/*/*/**

-Vamos, chicos, moveos que tenemos que llegar a tiempo para conseguir agua y leña-apremiaba Akane comenzando a organizar a sus hermanos. Había varias cosas que hacer ese día antes de que se apagaran las luces y debían dejarlo todo bien atado antes de que eso ocurriera. Necesitaban madera para encender un fuego que calentase la casa, últimamente el frío había comenzado a ser una molestia por las noches evidenciando que el otoño se había cernido sobre ellos, vivir en una ciudad subterránea como lo era Sanguinem era siempre complicado pero el tema de las temperaturas se solía pasar con bastante incomodidad por lo que era mejor ser previsores.

Fumie, que no se había movido de la zona que usaban de cama, se asomó desde lo alto observando como todos sus hermanos se movían de aquí para allá sin parar preparándose para salir en busca de la leña y agua. La niña dudó sobre qué hacer, seguía enfadada pero tampoco se atrevía a bajar con ellos si nadie le decía que podía hacerlo, no después de que Akane le diera aquel bofetón y la mandase a la cama sin comer. Daba igual cuanto llorase o cuanto se quejase, luego de lo sucedido todos los Hyakuya aplicaron la ley del hielo con ella e ignoraron todos sus esfuerzos por llamar la atención. Sin haberlo hablado, todos los hermanos llegaron a la misma conclusión de que el castigo que bien se merecía la pequeña era la indiferencia por parte de toda la familia, hacerle ver que no sentían pena alguna por ella luego de su comportamiento. Era una medida que consideraban oportuna, Fumie adoraba ser el centro de atención de sus hermanos y ser mimada por todos ellos que la ignorasen era algo que no llevaba nada bien y no sabía qué hacer para que volvieran a quererla como antes.

Akane desde luego no la había mandado a ella a que se preparase para salir, ni siquiera la había mirado, de ahí que la pequeña no se atreviera a reunirse con los demás y los observaba desde lo alto, a la espera de que repararan en su presencia y la apremiasen para que los acompañara. Pero nada, todos continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo y nadie le dirigió ni una sola mirada. Probó a gimotear, pero nada. Creyó que no la habían oído y gimoteó más fuerte pero de nuevo nadie le prestó atención. A la tercera vez, Fumie tuvo claro que no pensaban hacerle caso y que, por tanto, ella no iba a formar parte de la recogida de leña y agua.

Fumie probó a volver a mostrarse enfurruñada haciendo sonidos con la garganta para hacerles ver que estaba indignada, pero nada, ni siquiera la miraron. Harta de que la trataran así, estuvo tentada a ponerse a chillar para llamar su atención pero entonces recordó el dolor del golpe en su mejilla y, rozándola con sus dedos, se abstuvo de hacerlo, sólo por si acaso.

-¿Qué hacemos con Tai-chan?-preguntó Chihiro a su hermana mirando al pequeño que seguía en la esquina dibujando sin parar entre la pila de papeles que tenía a su alrededor, y al parecer, sin ninguna intención de dejar de hacerlo.

Akane observo al pequeño castaño, la verdad es que esperaba contar con él para conseguir la madera y el agua, pero parece que también se había sentido afectado por todo aunque su reacción fuera diferente a la de Fumie. Echando un fugaz vistazo hacia donde estaba la pequeña, un dejo de compasión se asomó en el corazón arrepentido de Akane y pensó que era mejor que Fumie no se quedase sola en casa.

-Dejemos que se quede donde está-indicó Akane. Chihiro, que parecía saber que era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza a su hermana, asintió con una sonrisa y salió por la puerta sin decir nada más. Pero Akane, quedándose rezagada, se acercó a Taichi y le acarició a la cabeza-Te quedas aquí ¿vale, Tai-chan? Pórtate bien y cuida de Fumie-chan.

El niño, que hasta entonces había estado dibujando, paró en seco de hacerlo pero sin mirar a su hermana siguió clavando sus muertos ojos en el papel en el que estaba garabateando y débilmente asintió.

-Bien, Tai-chan-sonrió Akane pero, intentando endurecer su semblante, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Fumie.-Nos vamos todos, tú y Tai-chan os quedaréis aquí. Más te vale portarte bien, Fumie-chan.

La niña, molesta, hizo un mohín y se recostó en la cama con todo el descaro para ignorarla. Akane sonrió y, sin querer alargar el tema, salió de la casa junto al resto de sus hermanos.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Fumie abrió los ojos y se incorporó precipitadamente, sorprendida porque de verdad se hubieran ido sin tomarla en cuenta. Esperó unos segundos, hasta un minuto y medio, esperando a que se arrepintieran y fueran a buscarla pero al ver que la puerta no volvía abrirse volvió a pillar un rebote.

Enfadada con el mundo, la niña chilló y pataleó retorciéndose por la cama como modo de aliviar toda la rabia que le causaba aquel trato hacia ella. Pero luego todo se quedó en silencio y observó fijamente el techo viendo que su pataleta no iba a llevarla a ninguna parte decidió intentar entretenerse con algo en lo que volvía sus hermanos. Al incorporarse y mover su cabeza hacia un lado lo primero que captó su atención fue la figura de Taichi, que seguía en la esquina inmerso en aquello que lo mantenía tan ocupado desde que Yuu se marchó con Mikaela.

Sin ver nada mejor que hacer y tener a ninguno de sus otros hermanos cerca para jugar, Fumie se apresuró en bajar por las escaleras de madera para irse donde se encontraba el menor de la familia. Taichi, como siempre no dijo ni hizo nada al respecto cuando se le acercó. Aquello no era algo que a Fumie le molestase, estaba muy acostumbrada al comportamiento extraño de su hermano pequeño pues, por más extraño que pareciera desde fuera, era el compañero de juegos con quien mejor se entendía y con el que más jugaba debido a la escasa diferencia de edad que había entre ellos a diferencia de los demás ¿Y por qué no? También por conveniencia de la niña. Taichi era un compañero de juegos complaciente y que no le importaba jugar al escondite o a las casitas, cualquier juego que eligiera la niña estaba bien para el castaño. Nunca se quejaba, nunca protestaba cuando siempre le tocaba ser el dragón malo que mantenía cautiva a la princesa, tampoco decía nada cuando Fumie quería jugar a los animalitos y le tocaba hacer de perro que seguía a su dueña. Era como si sus juegos con Fumie los hiciera de manera automática, sin importarle que personaje le tocase representar, y para Fumie, como cualquier otra niña de su edad, aquello era lo mejor que podía pedir. La niña, con su personalidad juguetona y nerviosa, siempre quería jugar a todo, todo el tiempo, por ello se cansaba enseguida de un juego y pasaba de pronto a otro que no tenía nada que ver. Y ¿Cómo no? Taichi nunca se negaba.

-Tai-chan, juguemos.-pidió la niña sentándose sobre sus rodillas mirando a su hermano, el cual no dejaba de dibujar y ni se dignaba a mirarla.

Aquello estaba lejos de molestar a Fumie, que estaba muy acostumbrada aquello. Cuando Taichi no contestaba era porque algo no le apetecía o le aburría. La niña era consciente que con Taichi debía tener un trato diferente al que tenía con sus hermanos o los demás niños con los que convivían en la ciudad, por ello, a pesar de su actitud siempre infantil, era muy tolerante con él.

-Entonces, vamos a dibujar juntos ¿vale?-sonrió la niña posicionándose a su lado para tomar un papel y un par de lápices de colores. Por curiosidad, la niña echó un vistazo a lo que estaba dibujando su hermano y no pudo evitar sonreír.-¡Está muy bonito!

Los dibujos de los niños no suelen tener nada de artístico, sin embargo, Taichi expresaba muy bien varias situaciones a través de lo que dibujaba. En esta ocasión se veía a todos los hermanos, incluyendo a Yuu, sonriendo y saltando entre las nubes mientras un radiante sol se cernía sobre ellos y justo por debajo de ellos había varios edificios pintados de morado y negro, representando la triste ciudad de Sanguinem.

-Bonito…-murmuró Taichi en ese momento mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

 **/*/*/*/*/**

-Vaya, temía que hoy fuera a ponerse a llover, pero al final ha salido el sol-comentó Mikaela con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que a su alrededor se escuchaba fuertes pisadas como si algo muy grande y pesado estuviera muy cerca de su posición.-La brisa es muy agradable ¿no piensas lo mismo, Yuu-chan?

El susodicho, que al parecer se encontraba sentado frente a él, dándole la espalda, tenía la cara amoratada del miedo que sentía en ese momento y con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las cuencas. Al escuchar su pregunta tan cerca de su oído, el niño experimentó un escalofrío que lo ayudó a espabilarse de su estado de pasmo y no tardó en ponerse a gritar al vampiro.

-¡¿Tú te crees que puedo apreciar la maldita brisa estando montado en un jodido Jinete Apocalipsis?!-bramó el niño muerto de miedo señalando lo obvio de que ambos estaban cabalgando un herido y monstruoso Jinete del Apocalipsis, el cual Mikaela guiaba por varias cadenas que hacían de riendas.

Aquello parecía una situación digna de un manga cómico. Luego de tantos años viviendo bajo tierra Mikaela, por alguna razón que el azabache desconocía, lo había arrastrado al exterior bajo la atenta mirada de muchos otros vampiros que no detuvieron ni cuestionaron sus acciones. Luego de estar caminando por los túneles que hacían de conexión entre el exterior y la entrada principal a Sanguinem, nada más poner un pie fuera la luz del sol deslumbró a Yuu, y la repentina sensación de calor por el contacto con sus rayos lo hizo sentirse tan abrumado que tuvo que tomarse algo de tiempo para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a ese mundo de luz del que sabía que provenía ¿Cuánto hacia que no sentía el calor del sol sobre su piel? Varios años, demasiado para lo que un niño entendía el concepto de tiempo, y sintió agradable aquella sensación cálida, de alguna forma se sentía muy cerca de lo que antes había sido su casa.

Pero al enfocar su mirada, toda sensación agradable de la luz y el calor solar se desvaneció tan pronto como había llegado al verse con la cruda y cruel realidad. Desde donde estaban posicionados, Yuu tenía una perfecta vista de lo que parecía haber sido una ciudad que ahora mismo estaba completamente destruida causado por el ataque de los monstruos y los terremotos, la vegetación salvaje se había abierto paso con el correr del tiempo y los pocos edificios que aún conseguían mantenerse en pie tenían varias enredaderas, musgo y malas hierbas invadiendo sus estructuras. A Yuu no le sorprendió nada escuchar los rugidos y fuertes pisadas de los Jinetes del Apocalipsis que habían tomado aquellas ruinas como parte de su territorio. Era una escena lamentable, y Yuu se estremeció al pensar que ahí antes vivían personas, niños como él, antes de que el mundo se fuera a pique ¿Qué habrá sido de todos ellos? ¿Acaso no quedaba nadie? ¿No hubo supervivientes?

Pero Mikaela no le permitió seguir divagando en sus pensamientos, cuando Yuu quiso darse cuenta el rubio se había abalanzado sobre un Jinete del Apocalipsis que estaba buscando alimento bajo unos escombros. Yuu se le puso la carne de gallina al ver al vampiro cortaba con su espada varias zonas del cuerpo del monstruo, que de inmediato se puso a rugir de forma horripilante y estruendosa, tanto que el azabache tuvo que taparse los oídos o le reventaría la cabeza. Mikaela tardó poco y nada en reducir al monstruo y atarle alrededor de lo que parecía ser su cuello varias cadenas de hierro, mucho más gruesas que la que Mikaela le ponía a Yuu en el tobillo cuando salía de casa.

El ruido que hizo el Jinete al caer al suelo hizo temblar la tierra por su gran peso, y eso Yuu lo notó bajo sus pies. Sin embargo, todo lo que pudo sentir después de aquello era a Mikaela que, sin dejarle que se diera cuenta, se había posicionado justo a su espalda y lo había alzado por las axilas. En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, Yuu se vio entonces a lomos de un Jinete del Apocalipsis, con Mikaela tras él tomando las cadenas a modo de riendas.

-¿Por qué te enfadas? Pensaba que estarías contento de poder volver a ver la luz de sol luego de estar tanto tiempo viviendo bajo tierra-comentó Mikaela como si no comprendiese la falta de entusiasmo de Yuu por estar en el exterior.

-¡Esa no es la cuestión, maldita sea!-gritó Yuu con los cabellos en punto igual que un gato cuando bufaba.-¡JODER!-gritó Yuu al sentir que el monstruo tropezaba y perdía el equilibrio por unos segundos.

-Ey-exclamó por su parte Mikaela usando su brazo para evitar que Yuu se cayera por el lado.-Es mejor que te sostengas bien, creo que me he pasado hiriendo al monstruo-rio usando las cadenas para obligar al Jinete a enderezarse y continuar caminando.

-¿Cómo sabes que no va atacarnos?-cuestionó Yuu agarrándose con fuerza a lo que podía para evitar caerse. Joder ¿de verdad estaba montado a lomos de uno de esos monstruos asesinos? Encima con otro monstruo asesino haciendo de jinete.

-Lo sé porque estará demasiado agotado para hacerlo-se encogió Mikaela de hombros-No te preocupes, cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino habrá perdido mucha sangre y se acabará muriendo. Así que despreocúpate, que a ti no va hacerte ningún daño.

Inseguro con lo que el vampiro le decía, Yuu se sostenía con fuerza donde le era posible, seguía sin entender cuando era el propósito del vampiro ni porque le había sacado de Sanguinem pero en ese momento sólo podía rogar que, donde quiera que fuera, llegasen lo antes posible o estaba convencido que no sería capaz de retener la comida en el interior de su estomago.

-"Que desperdicio de pastel…"-pensó Yuu para sí mismo con una de sus manos tapándose la boca.

Aquel viaje en improvisado medio de transporte duró unos quince minutos a lo sumo. Yuuichirou sufrió cada uno de esos minutos que duró el viaje, pues estaban pasando justo al lado de otros Jinetes que se encontraban descansando, comiendo o que se dirigían a otro lugar opuesto al camino por el que iban. A pesar de sentirse mareado por el traqueteo de la montura, Yuu se mantuvo todo lo silencioso posible, Mika tampoco hizo el menor ruido. El Jinete herido dejaba un camino con su sangre, y aquello ocultaba el olor a humano de Yuu, pero lo mejor era no hacer ruido puede que no pudieran olerlo pero eso no significaba que no pudieran oírle. Era mejor ir con cautela.

Pero al fin llegaron a su destino, al menos Yuu lo interpretó así cuando el Jinete se desplomó hacia delante y Mikaela soltó las cadenas dejándolas caer a cada lado del monstruo.

-Vamos, Yuu-chan.-indicó el vampiro tomándole de la cintura pegándole a su cuerpo para hacerle bajar al suelo, deslizarse por la armadura que cubría al monstruo para bajar fue una sensación extraña, pues Yuu creía que su tacto seria como el del metal pero por alguna razón le recordaba mas a la sensación de tocar escamas de reptil.

Una vez con los pies tocando el suelo, Yuu no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio, sintiéndose de pronto mucho mejor de su incesante mareo que lo había estado molestando durante todo el trayecto. Dirigió su mirada hacia el Jinete, viendo que estaba respirando con fuerza, como si le costase que el aire llegase a sus pulmones, suponiendo que tuviera pulmones.

-Aún está vivo….-murmuró Yuu viendo al enorme desplomado de forma patética en el suelo.

-No te preocupes, no le queda mucho tiempo, así que no nos atacará-le aseguró Mikaela con una de sus sonrisas, posando su mano enguantada sobre uno de los hombros para instarle a caminar hacia delante.-Vamos, Yuu-chan, ya hemos llegado.

Pero Yuu no fue capaz de quitarle la vista de encima al Jinete, lo veía haciendo amagos de levantarse pero parece ser que había perdido demasiada sangre como para que sus patas pudieran tener fuerzas para sostener todo su peso. Resoplaba y respiraba con fuerza, hacia sonidos desagradables y de vez en cuando arañaba el suelo buscando sostenerse. Yuu lo contemplaba expectante pero sin miedo a que de pronto tomara fuerzas y lo matara de un sólo golpe. Sin dejar de mirarlo, Yuu abrió los labios dispuesto a decir algo, pero un intento de rugido por parte de la bestia se entremezcló con sus palabras.

Mikaela, que le había oído perfectamente, parpadeó confundido ante lo que el menor le había dicho.

-Perdona Yuu-chan pero ¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó por inercia el rubio.

-Te he preguntado que si puedes matarlo con tu espada.-repitió Yuu todavía sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la bestia.

-Jajaja, Yuu-chan ¿tanto miedo tienes de que pueda moverse?-rió Mikaela divertido por la pregunta del azabache-Claro que podría matarlo, pero creo que no será necesario, éste al menos ya no supone ningún peligro para ti.

-Mátalo.-ordenó Yuu como si la palabra hubiera fluido por su boca sin tan siquiera pensárselo.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso porque, Yuu-chan?-cuestionó Mikaela.

-Porque quiero que lo mates.-insistió Yuu sin perturbarse lo más mínimo, aún con la vista clavada en el monstruo que seguía respirando con fuerza y haciendo esfuerzos por intentar levantarse.

-Ju, bueno ¿Qué puedo esperar? Eres un humano después de todo-se encogió Mikaela de hombros desenvainando su espada-Pero si tú, mi dulce niño, me pides que lo mate, yo encantado haré realidad tu deseo.

Escuchar llamarlo "mi dulce niño" le hizo experimentar a Yuu un escalofrío de desagrado, sin embargo, su semblante siguió imperturbable. Mikaela, pasó justo tras el niño para acercarse a lo que venía siendo el cuello y la cabeza del Jinete del Apocalipsis.

Un salto.

Un sonido cortante en el aire.

Y entonces, cuando la espada de Mikaela cortó con la base del cuello, el monstruo dio una especie de rugido ahogado pero inmediatamente se hizo el silencio cuando su cabeza se desplomó contra el suelo provocando que, una vez más, un nuevo temblor bajo los pies del azabache. La zona donde Mikaela había cortado debían encontrarse varias venas o arterias importantes, eso Yuu no lo sabía ni tampoco le importaba, pero se quedó observando como la sangre salía a borbotones de la herida provocada por la espada como si fuera un aspersor rojo.

Imperturbable seguía la mirada de Yuu a pesar de tan sangrienta y horripilante escena, ni siquiera sentir que Mikaela volvía a estar a su lado alteró de ninguna forma su expresión.

-Cumplí con tu petición, Yuu-chan, ahora tenemos que seguir.-indicó Mikaela volviendo a posar su mano sobre el hombro ajeno. Esta vez, Yuu se dejó guiar por él, y comenzó a caminar a su lado, apartando al fin la mirada del cuerpo ahora muerto del monstruo.-Me duele que no te hayas fiado de mi palabra, Yuu-chan, pero supongo que es algo natural que los humanos prefieran asegurarse que algo amenazador esté muerto que dejarlo atrás cuando aún respira.

Yuu no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero sí que miró a Mikaela de lado, el cual le sonrió.

-No te preocupes ¿ves? Ya no está, ahora sí que puedes quedarte tranquilo.

-"Te equivocas, Mikaela…"-pensó Yuu mirando hacia atrás con discreción contemplando por última vez el cuerpo muerto del Jinete.-"Te equivocas."

-Bueno, como te decía antes, ya hemos llegado-anunció de nuevo el rubio alzando la mirada para admirar el lugar donde estaban.

Yuu le imitó y se quedó mirando un edificio derruido, con las ventanas rotas, y el techo hundido en la zona este del mismo. Por la otra parte que seguía en pie como podía, Yuu apreció que se trataba de un edificio de tres plantas, y al parecer estuvo rodeado por un muro de piedra por lo poco que no estaba tirado por el suelo, y, como todo lo demás, la vegetación se había abierto paso y conquistó cada zona de ese lugar.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un colegio.-se encogió Mikaela volviendo a instarle a que caminara.

-¿Un colegio?-repitió Yuu parpadeante.-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-¿Sabes? En mis tiempos no existían los colegios, no al menos los obligatorios-comentó Mikaela ignorando la pregunta de Yuu.-La época donde yo nací no había un colegio donde los niños fueran aprender cosas para su vida adulta. Lo que los niños aprendíamos eran los oficios de los negocios a los que entrabamos como aprendices, la formación académica era cosa de nobles o religiosos, de aquellos que controlaban al pueblo. Los demás aprendíamos según donde viviéramos, unos tenían la suerte y el honor de ser aceptados como futuros soldados en el ejército de algún noble-murmuró esto último oscureciendo la mirada.-Y otros tenían que buscarse la vida en las calles para sobrevivir.

-Ya….-murmuró Yuu dudoso de decir algo más, parecía que Mikaela se había metido en alguna clase de mundo en su cabeza para comenzar a hablar de una época pasada que parece ser que conocía bien. No hizo nada por perturbarle ni despertarle de esa ensoñación. Mikaela parecía estar dándole una pista de la época donde nació y aquella información la guardó dentro de su cabeza para darle un uso en el futuro.

Tenía ya alguna que otra pista. Una bitácora hecha pedazos que tenía muchos años y en donde Mikaela parece ser que escribía sus memorias, y ahora tenía la información de que el rubio era mucho más viejo de lo que pensaba, vivió una época en la que los niños no iban al colegio sino que se buscaban la vida para ser aprendices de algún oficio. No era mucho, pero algo era algo.

-¿Acaso me has traído aquí para conseguir libros?-preguntó con cautela Yuu ladeando la cabeza, viendo como el rubio parecía haberse centrado de nuevo y tomaba un libro del suelo, el cual, conforme lo cogió se hizo pedazos y cayó de nuevo al suelo.

-La humedad ha hecho demasiados estragos en el papel-comentó Mikaela mirando los papeles embarrados.-Los libros no estaban bajo cubierto ni nadie se ha ocupado de resguardarlos, la lluvia y los ataques los han hecho inservibles. Si tenemos suerte quizá podamos encontrar alguno que aún esté en condiciones decentes para que puedas hacer uso de él, Yuu-chan, pero la verdad es que no te he traído aquí para conseguirte material escolar.

-¿Entonces para qué?-preguntó desconfiado el azabache alzando una ceja.

-Hoy me han entrado ganas de divertirme un rato contigo-indicó Mika tomando al niño de la muñeca para arrastrarlo consigo para atravesar el ruinoso edificio.

-Creo que tú ya te diviertes mucho a mi costa ¿no te parece?-siseó sarcástico el niño, ya dándole igual si lo arrastraba o no ¿para qué resistirse? Ese chupasangre iba hacer lo que le diera la gana.

-Venga, Yuu-chan, no seas gruñón-rió divertido el vampiro haciendo salir al niño a la otra parte del edificio.

Yuu volvió a parpadear mirando aquel espacio donde el rubio le había llevado "Un patio de recreo" fue lo que pensó al verlo, pero como se esperaba estaba tan destruido como el propio colegio. Las canastas de baloncesto tiradas por el suelo y con sus barras de hierro dobladas como si algo los hubiera pisoteado como si fueran de mantequilla, una portería de futbol volcada hacia atrás, arrancada de cuajo del suelo, escombros por todas partes, incluso tuberías y azulejos de cuarto de baño desperdigados de cualquier manera.

-El patio de recreo ¿y qué?-se encogió Yuu de hombros.

-¿En serio no eres capaz de entender porqué te he traído aquí? Vamos, Yuu-chan, no eres tan estúpido como aparentas.-se rió de nuevo Mikaela yendo hacia un lado alejándose un poco del niño que, lejos de mostrarse molesto por el comentario, se quedó observando el lugar con aire aburrido.

-Tal vez simplemente no me apetece jugar a las adivinanzas, Mikaela.-musitó Yuu.

Entonces, para sorpresa de Yuu, sintió como algo chocaba contra la parte trasera de su cabeza haciendo inclinarse hacia delante.

-¡Auchs!-se quejó llevándose las manos a la nuca para intentan hacer menguar el golpe, entonces un nuevo sonido a su lado llamó su atención, al mirar se encontró con algo que no se esperaba. Algo que rebotó un par de veces y rodó un poco alejado de él.-¿Un balón de fútbol?-cuestionó mirando el esférico parpadeante, sin entender que hacia aquello, en buen estado, por cierto, en aquel lugar.

-¿Te parece echar una pachanga, Yuu-chan?-preguntó entonces Mikaela a pocos metros de él.

Yuu, al mirarlo, se sorprendió al verlo quitarse la capa para dejarla a un lado. Yuu no sabía el significado de "pachanga" pero no era tan estúpido como para no saber asociar un par de ideas que le hicieran llegar a la conclusión que Mikaela le estaba pidiendo jugar al fútbol con él. Confundido como últimamente lo hacia las acciones del vampiro, Yuu tomó el balón entre sus brazos sin quitarle la vista de encima al rubio.

-Yo…yo no sé jugar al fútbol.-confesó Yuu de pronto sintiéndose abrumado. Recordaba haber jugado con pelotas cuando era pequeño en un grupo de niños, incluso en Sanguinem iba rulando entre los niños de toda la ciudad una o dos pelotas que unos se trajeron desde el exterior y jugaban todos juntos por las calles. Nunca jugaban partidos como tales, no había alguien que controlara el juego justo, no había dos equipos, no había porterías donde marcar goles, sólo varios niños que se dedicaban a correr por la ciudad en posesión del balón persiguiéndose los unos a los otros para hacerse con el esférico. Sólo correr y arrebatar, nada más. Así todo el día hasta que se cansaban y se iban a sus casas deslomados. Así que los conocimientos de Yuu sobre el fútbol eran nulos.

-No te preocupes por eso, Yuu-chan, sólo quiero que te diviertas un poco dándole patadas a un balón, no es necesario que hagas un partido excelente-le animó Mikaela agachándose un poco como si fuera a ponerse a estirar.

-Pero estoy en desventaja, tú eres más rápido y más fuerte que yo-protestó Yuu mirándole con mala cara.

-Sí, tienes razón, lo soy, pero eso no te ha impedido intentar engañarme e intentar atentar con la vida de mis semejantes ¿acaso no tienes ese mismo arrojo para quitarme un simple balón y marcar un gol?-le provocó el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona.

Su provocación tuvo la reacción esperada, pues apreció como Yuu apretaba los dedos contra el cuero del baló y como entrecerraba los ojos mirándole con el ceño fruncido por el enfado.

-Tú lo has querido, chupasangre-siseó Yuu con fue ardiéndole en los ojos.

 **/*/*/*/*/**

-¡Vamos, Tai-chan! ¡Salgamos a jugar!-insistió la pequeña Fumie dándole tirones a su hermano menor de la manga para que la siguiera fuera de la casa. La niña se había aburrido de pasarse todo el rato dibujando, al principio estaba bien y estuvo entretenida un buen rato, pero al final se había cansado de dibujar y sus otros hermanos aún no volvían. Contrario a Taichi, que a duras penas había varias su postura mientras seguía dibujaba cosas en varios papeles.-¡Vamos, hermanito! ¡Me aburro mucho!

-Dibu….Dibu….-musitó entre labios el niño rascándose la sien con cierto frenesí en respuesta a los tirones de su hermana.

-Llevas todo el día dibujando ¡igual que ayer! ¡Y también como el otro ayer!-protestó la niña sin dejar de tirar de él-Vamos a jugar fuera, Akane-nee y los demás no están. Tenemos la casa para nosotros dos solos y podemos hacer lo que queramos sin que nadie vaya a regañarnos.

Pero el niño negó repetidamente con la cabeza zafándose con brusquedad de las manos de Fumie, con tal fuerza que Fumie casi se cae al suelo, y Taichi, sin ninguna consideración hacia ella, se volvió abalanzar sobre los papeles a seguir dibujando, esta vez usando su otra mano para rascarse la cabeza.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!-gritó enfadada la niña-¡¿Es que tú también estás ignorándome?! ¡Akane-nee se lo merecía! ¡Ella no está haciendo nada para que Yuu-nii vuelva a casa, y encima me ha puesto a mí como la mala! ¡Ella es la mala! ¡Y ahora nadie me está haciendo ningún caso! ¡Es culpa de Akane-nee!

Pero Taichi no le contestó y aquello enrabietó aún más a la pequeña. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención de toda su familia, y a ser la única por la que Taichi prestaba una mínima conexión hacia el mundo real, sentirse de pronto relegada de todo y que hasta su hermano menor decidiera ignorarla la hacía enfadarse, a querer ponerse a chillar para que volvieran a prestarle atención aunque fuera para decirle que se callara. Pero era consciente que con Taichi aquello no funcionaria, él no era como los demás niños, aunque le gritases a lo oído cientos de veces seguiría sin hacer caso alguno a su alrededor.

-¡Deja de dibujar y hazme caso!-chilló la niña poniéndose de pie frente a su hermano pisoteando aquellos dibujos arrugándolos con los movimientos de sus pies descalzos.-¡Vámonos los dos afuera a jugar! ¡Vamos con otros niños! ¡Para que Akane-nee y los demás vean que a nosotros no nos manda nadie porque seamos pequeños!

Entonces Fumie calló todas sus exigencias cuando de pronto vio que su hermano comenzó rascarse el cabello con ambas manos como una reacción compulsiva. Sus movimientos y aspavientos viajaban siguiendo el patrón de rascaste la cabeza, intentar por un par de segundos de sacar los papeles de debajo de los pies de Fumie, tomar un lápiz de color al alzar para luego soltarlo de inmediato y volver a rascarse la cabeza. Así una y otra vez y otra…

-¿Tai-chan?-preguntó Fumie de pronto nerviosa por ese extraño comportamiento. Por ello se apartó de pisar los papeles y se sorprendió al ver a su hermano lanzarse contra los papeles, abrazándolos como si la vida le fuera en ello y cubriéndolos con su cuerpo como si estuviera protegiéndolos de ella. Fumie se intentó acerca a él pero al notarlo temblar reculó y lo miró enfadada-¡Vale! ¡Como quieras! ¡Que sigan dándote órdenes como si fueras tonto! ¡A mí no me van a mandar nunca más! ¡Yo me voy a jugar, ahí te quedas!

Y la niña sin mirar atrás salió de la casa dejando la puerta abierta, importándolo nada todo lo demás que no fuera salir de allí para que sus hermanos vieran que podía desobedecer y hacer lo que quisiera, en su arranque de rebeldía. Taichi, al sentir que todo se había sumido en un intenso silencio que le anunciaba que su hermana se había marchado, se incorporó poco a poco de donde estaba, abrazando algunos papeles que se habían quedado arrugados por su acción de abalanzarse sobre ellos.

El niño abrió los brazos dejando caer los dibujos por el suelo, quedando justo frente a él el que representaba a todos sus hermanos y a él mismos jugando entre las nubes, alejados de la lúgubre ciudad vampírica, y el otro donde estaba representado así mismo llorando con varias sombras a su alrededor. Tomó ambos con los dedos en una de las esquinas arrastrándolos hacia su persona y verlos con más detenimiento con su expresión muerta y vacía de siempre.

Por alguna razón, al mirar aquellos dibujos, luego de rascarse la cabeza, Taichi dejó de sentirse un niño del todo.

 **/*/*/*/*/**

-B…Basta…no puedo…mas…-jadeaba Yuu dejándose caer sobre su trasero para quedar sentado en el suelo, sintiéndose tan sofocado que tomaba su sudadera estirándosela para intentar que corriera algo de aire fresco sobre su pecho.

-Que poco duras, Yuu-chan.-rió Mikaela de buen humor sacudiéndose la ropa para quitarse el polvo de su uniforme blanco, desde luego cuando volvieran a casa debía cambiarse con urgencia, el blanco se manchaba con mucha facilidad.

-¡¿Qué duro poco?! ¡Llevamos casi tres horas jugando!-bramó Yuu por al pegar ese grito sintió que todo el aire se le iba de los pulmones por el cansancio y siguió jadeando, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con la muñeca mientras veía al vampiro dirigiéndose tras unos escombros.

Mikaela esbozó una sonrisa mirando el estado deplorable que había quedado el niño, sudado y con la ropa sucia y desgarrada por algunas partes como las rodillas o los codos de haberse estado tirando al suelo para conseguir el balón. Sin duda, a pesar de haber sido un simple juego, Yuu se había esforzado mucho en intentar superarle. No era rápido, no era habilidoso, ni era fuerte, pero como siempre, su arrojo y sus ganas eran más que interesantes y Mikaela era incapaz de no valorarlo. El rubio se había dedicado hacer correr a Yuu, provocarlo para que le intentase arrebatar el balón, hacerle levantarse cada vez que se caía al suelo, pero ninguno de los dos había marcado un solo gol. Yuu no tenía posibilidad alguna de superarle en nada, ni siquiera en un juego como el futbol, pero desde luego lo que menos le interesaba a Mikaela era anotar goles. Todo lo que le interesaba era que el crío se divirtiera, que probara a jugar a un juego normal que hacían los niños normales antes de todo lo ocurrido con el apocalipsis.

Una forma de intentar hacerle sentir algo de infancia normal que habría tenido de haber continuado viviendo en un mundo más pacífico.

-Anda, deja de protestar y bebe-le indicó tendiéndole una botellita de agua. Yuu, con su ya típica mirada de desconfianza, tomó la botella, la abrió y, para asegurarse que no tenía nada raro, antes de beberla la olió.-No seas tan desconfiado, ya te dije que no tengo intención alguna de hacerte daño.

-Sí, sí, lo que tu digas.-se encogió de hombros Yuu como si no le importase lo que le dijera.-¿De dónde has sacado esta agua? ¿Y la pelota?

-Ah, hace un par de semanas que encontré este colegio abandonado. No está en buenas condiciones pero he intentando hacer algo de limpieza para despejar el campo de futbol. Poco he podido hacer con las porterías, pero al final no han hecho falta.-confesó Mikaela rascándose cerca de la mejilla como si estuviera avergonzado de no haberlo podido hacer mejor.-He pensado que te gustaría experimentar un juego al que jugaban todos los críos de tu edad antes de que ocurriera el apocalipsis. Por eso me esmeré en limpiar el campo de fútbol, y de conseguir la pelota. Deberías agradecérmelo, no ha sido nada fácil hacerlo.

-No esperes que te dé las gracias ni que me emocione por ello.-entrecerró Yuu los ojos dándole otro trago a su botella de agua.

-Vaya, que antipático.-comentó Mikaela dando un suspiro de pena.-Pensaba que esto te emocionaría mas.

-No me creo nada de lo que dices ni haces, Mikaela.-recalcó Yuu haciendo que el vampiro al escucharle clavase sus rojizos ojos sobre los determinados eucaliptos del ajeno.-Te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a decir; Los vampiros sois mentirosos, por mucho que me digas que antes fuisteis humanos, no me creo que hagas este tipo de cosas por mí para que yo esté contento. Sé que quieres algo de mí, no se me ocurre que podría ser pero si sospecho que estás esperando algo de mí o sólo esperas el momento para tomarlo tú mismo. No lo sé. Pero tengo claro que todo esto lo haces por algo, un objetivo. Así que no esperes que me ponga a saltar de alegría porque me des cosas que antes no tenía…Ahora mismo, lo único que quiero es volver con mi familia, y eso es lo que tú me estás impidiendo desde hace semanas. Si de verdad quieres que esté "contento" se te habría ocurrido dejarme regresar con ellos antes de montarte todo este teatrito del vampiro bueno.

-"Es un hueso duro de roer"-se reconoció Mikaela para sí mismo observando finamente la actitud de Yuuichiro-"Antes ya eras terco, es de las pocas cosas que parece que se han conservado en ti luego de la reencarnación, Gekko."

Y efectivamente era así. Yuu era igual de terco que Gekkomaru, y Mikaela no iba a conseguir su confianza tan fácilmente. Aunque en cierto rinconcito de su corazón, sintió irritación por no haber conseguido alguna reacción positiva con Yuu respecto al detalle que tuvo con él de sacarlo al exterior luego de tanto tiempo y hacerle jugar al fútbol. Sin duda, el crío del demonio no iba a ponérselo nada fácil.

-Piensas demasiado, Yuu-chan, si sigues así te convertirás en un anciano amargado.-rió Mikaela.

-Sí, sí, ríete lo que tú quieras, chupasangre…-siseó Yuu volviendo a darle un trago a su botella de agua.

-Pero de momento me conformo con que puedas caminar ¿puedes hacerlo? ¿O tengo que llevarte bajo el brazo?-preguntó divertido ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte del azabache.

-¿A dónde piensas llevarme ahora?-cuestionó desconfiado el niño arqueando una ceja.

-Sólo a dar un paseo por la playa-indicó con una sonrisa haciendo parpadear confuso al niño.

-¿La playa?-parpadeó confuso como si no hubiera entendido lo que había dicho.

 **/*/*/*/*/**

-¿Esto está bien, Fumie-chan?-preguntó una pequeña niña rubia que se encontraba jugando junto a la castaña a la rayuela que estaba dibujado en el suelo.

-¡Claro que sí, Eureka-chan!-decía una entusiasmada Fumie que estaba manteniéndose en equilibrio sobre una sola pierna, intentando apuntar bien su próximo salto para llegar al siguiente número del juego.-Ya verás como ahora sí que llegaré al final. Ganaré esta ronda.

-No lo digo por eso.-dijo la otra niña jugueteando con una piedrecita que tenía entre las manos viendo a su amiga avanzar-Lo digo porque llevas mucho rato aquí conmigo, y me has dicho que no has dicho en casa a dónde has ido ¿no se enfadarán tus hermanos contigo?

-Ellos van siempre donde quieren cuando quieren ¿por qué no voy a poder hacer yo lo mismo?-cuestionó Fumie girándose a ver a su amiga, aun manteniéndose con la pata coja.-¿O vas a decirme que hago mal?

-Si te digo eso seguro que te enfadas conmigo.-se encogió Eureka de hombros sin importarle gran cosa la verdad.-Pero tampoco puedo decirte que haces bien.

-¿Y eso por qué?-hinchó Fumie las mejillas al ver que su amiga parecía que no iba apoyarla en su causa-Tú también eres la pequeña de tu casa, creo que deberías entenderme.

-Y te entiendo pero…¿tú les entiendes a tus hermanos?-cuestionó entonces la rubia mirándole con sus grandes ojos azules haciendo que la expresión de la otra cambiará a una parpadeante.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó de vuelta ella, esta vez olvidándose del juego y apoyando su pie en el suelo prestando toda su atención en su amiga.

-A mí también me molesta que me traten como si no estuviera o como si mi opinión no contase para nada porque soy la más pequeña….

-¡¿Ves?! ¡Tú piensas igual que yo!-sonrió ampliamente pensando que estaba siendo comprendida al fin.

-Pero….¿sabes que nuestros hermanos no son adultos?-cuestionó entonces Eureka ladeando la cabeza a un lado, haciendo que Fumie volviera a mirarla parpadeante.-Nos lo explicó el otro día Onii-chan a Masato-kun y a mí. Que ninguno somos mayores, todos somos pequeños. Que los vampiros son malos, que no cuidan de nosotros, sino que nos dejan vivos porque comen de nuestra sangre.

-¡Eso lo sabe todo el mundo!-protestó Fumie.

-Pero también pueden matarnos cuando les apetezca-confesó Eureka haciendo que Fumie la mirase atenta.-Da igual si eres un niño pequeño o un niño mayor, si te portas mal te atraparán y te matarán. Eso me dijo Onii-chan.

-¡¿Y de verdad le crees?!-cuestionó Fumie inflando las mejillas de nuevo.-No puede ser que los vampiros sean tan malos como nos lo dicen los mayores. Ellos nos dan comida, nos han dado casas ¿Por qué alguien malo haría eso?

-Pues aún con eso que dices, se llevaron a Shigeru-nii-le recordó mirándola a los ojos haciendo que Fumie se quedase clavada en el sitio al recordar aquel importante detalle.-Él no es un niño malo, pero Masato-kun y yo siempre estábamos gritando cuando jugábamos juntos. Nunca escuchábamos cuando nuestros hermanos nos decían que nos callásemos, o que jugáramos en voz baja, siempre gritábamos…..y se llevaron a Shigeru-nii y ahora que ha vuelto….ya no es el mismo. Ahora es él quien grita todas las noches, se pone a llorar y se le han quedado unas marcas muy feas por el cuerpo….Satoshi-nii siempre tiene que abrazarle hasta que se duerme porque si no, no puede dormir, tiene mucho miedo.

-Eureka-chan….-murmuró Fumie sintiendo escalofrió al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

-Ahora Masato-kun y yo ya no gritamos. No queremos que se lleven a nadie más…-murmuró Eureka volviendo a clavar sus azulados ojos en los castaños de Fumie.-Si tú te portas mal, alguien más de tu familia desaparecerá ¿quieres que se lleven a alguien más?

Fumie, recordando el episodio de como el vampiro rubio se había llevado al azabache, gimió por lo bajo al pensar que en un principio aquel chupasangre iba por su hermano Taichi ¿acaso aquello podía repetirse? ¿Podía llevarse algún otro hermano suyo?

-No quiero que se vaya nadie más…-confesó la niña apretando su ropa con los puños-…pero quiero que Yuu-nii regrese a casa con todos…

-Pero portándote mal no vas hacer que regrese…-dijo Eureka mirando hacia el suelo recordando ella por su parte los largos meses que Shigeru no estuvo en casa.-Nunca hace que vuelvan….

Fumie se quedó tocada con las palabras de su amiga y una revelación le vino a la mente, recordando cómo se había puesto a gritar, como se había puesto a exigir, a intentar obligar a sus hermanos a que la tomaran en cuenta e hicieran caso a lo que ella quería ¡Dios mío! ¡Lo había hecho todo mal!

-¡Eureka-chan!-exclamó entonces la niña haciendo que la otra alzara la mirada sorprendida por ese inesperado grito.-¡Debo volver a casa! ¡Lo siento!

Eureka, luego de recomponerse del sobresalto, esbozó una sonrisa y asintió.

-No importa, se está haciendo tarde y yo también debo volver, tengo que darle de comer y luego llevar a la cama a Puni-chan.-se excusó entonces refiriéndose al pequeño peluche que una de sus hermanas le había hecho con trapos viejos e inservibles encontrados por la casa. Estaba hecho con restos de tela desgastados pero era lo más cercano a un muñeco propio que la niña tenía y lo atesoraba como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo, tanto que lo trataba como si de un bebé se tratase.

-¡Hasta luego, Eureka-chan!-se despidió la castaña y, sin esperar la despedida de vuelta, se fue corriendo en dirección a su hogar. Necesitaba ver a sus hermanos ¡lo antes posible!

La niña corrió todo lo que sus cortas piernas podían, de vez en cuando se cruzaba con algún vampiro y se veía en la obligación de aminorar la marcha y bajar la cabeza ante ellos en señal de sumisión cada vez que estaba cerca de uno. Momento que Fumie aprovechó para contemplarlos de una forma que jamás había considerado. Aquella ciudad era su hogar, no conocía otro que no fuera ese por mucho que le dijeran que su hogar era el orfanato Hyakuya, todas sus memorias estaban en aquella lúgubre ciudad subterránea con aquellos seres monstruosos.

Eran altos, delgados en su mayoría, algunos siempre miraban con caras duras como si estuvieran siempre enfadados otros, por el contrario, siempre estaban sonriendo pero no parecían sonrisas de felicidad, era como cuando un niño malo te empujaba al barro y se reía de ti, y ya no se le podía quitar la sonrisa en todo el día. Todos con ojos rojos y con aquellos colmillos que le recordaban a los de un gato, pero más gruesos ¿Qué pasaría si una estaba dormida en su cama y al abrir los ojos encontrase unos ojos y una sonrisa con aquellos dientes mirándola? Estaba segura que lloraría del miedo.

-Gente como esta es la que se llevó e hizo daño a Shigeru-san-murmuró Fumie con la cabeza agachada en lo que terminaban de pasar un par de centinelas por su lado.-Y gente como esta es la que se ha llevado a Yuu-nii….

En cuanto consideró que los centinelas ya habían pasado por su lado, volvió a correr para irse en dirección a su casa. Las lluvias comenzaban a darse a ver en el exterior, el agua se filtraba entre las rocas y había goteras que caían sobre la ciudad, por lo que de vez en cuando se formaban pequeños charcos, por lo que las pisadas de la niña resonaban cuando en su carrera pisaba uno de los charcos haciendo que el sonido del agua retumbara por las oscuras calles. Pero poco le importó, sólo quería llegar lo antes posible a casa.

Las luces de las lámparas ya estaban comenzando a encenderse, y eso solo hizo que la pequeña quisiera darse aún más prisa para llegar a su casa. Si las luces estaban encendidas y ella seguía en la calle, los vampiros la castigarían ¿Qué haría si su castigo era pegarla o hacerla desaparecer? Entonces, al abrir los ojos visualizó la zona de su casa donde podía ver luz filtrándose por las ventanas, además de ver una figura plantada en la puerta.

Por un momento temió lo peor pero al acercarse y distinguir el uniforme de ganado sintió alivió, más aun cuando esa persona que parece que la había escuchado, volteo a verla en su dirección. Fue entonces cuando la niña lo reconoció.

-¡Kouta-nii!-gimió la pequeña corriendo hacia él.

-¡Fumie-chan!-exclamó Kouta al verla, fue a decirle algo al respecto de su desobediencia pero se llevó la sorpresa de que la niña se le tiró encima abrazándose a su cuello y a las caderas con las piernas como si de un mono se tratara y, al no esperárselo, el azabache cayó sobre su trasero.-¡AY! ¡Fumie-chan ¿Qué…?!

-¡LO SIENTO!-gritó ella rompiendo a llorar y abrazando a su hermano como si la vida le fuera en ello.-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho!

-Fumie-chan…ey ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?-cuestionó Kouta visiblemente preocupado de ver a su hermanita de aquella manera.

-Perdóname, perdóname, Kouta-nii, lo siento.-sollozaba sin parar la pequeña negándose en rotundo a separarse de él.

Kouta se quedó sorprendido escuchando el llanto de la pequeña pero al entender el motivo de su llanto, esbozó una sonrisa y le devolvió el abrazo acariciándole la cabeza. No sabía que le había pasado mientras estuvo fuera, pero le daba lo mismo, todo su enfado por regañarla por haberse escapado de casa y haber desobedecido se habían disipado al ver a la pequeña en aquella actitud.

-Tranquila, hermanita, no pasa nada.-rió complacido el muchacho levantándose del suelo con la niña todavía en brazos, que no quería soltarle por nada del mundo.-¡Chicos, mirad quien ha vuelto a casa!-anunció Kouta volviendo a entrar en la casa donde todos los demás niños se voltearon a mirarle.

-¡FUMIE-CHAN!-exclamaron todos al verla.

Akane, que en ese momento estaba doblando algunas ropas para meterlas en los cajones, se levantó con premura para acercarse donde el azabache al ver si la niña estaba bien.

-¡Fumie-chan! ¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupada, llegar a casa y ver que la niña no estaba la había angustiado, pero intentó no salir a buscarla, para que la niña decidiera por si misma que debía volver a casa sobre todo ahora que debían empezar a tratarla como alguien mayor y no como una pequeña indefensa.

Al escuchar la voz de su hermana mayor, Fumie apartó su cara del hombro del azabache para mirarla. Akane casi se le fue el alma del cuerpo al ver la cara llorosa de su hermana pequeña ¿acaso le habían pegado?

-Fumie-chan ¡¿por qué lloras?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!-preguntó a toda prisa la mayor acercándose más a la niña que, al escucharla, rompió a llorar más fuerte y alzó los brazos hacia ella para que la cargara. Consternada, Akane le cumplió la petición cargándola en brazos y justo como había pasado con Kouta, la niña ocultó su rostro sobre el hombro ajeno y lloró.

-Gomen nee, gomen nee, gomen nee-se disculpaba la niña apretujándose contra su hermana de forma desesperada.-No quiero que nadie desaparezca, no quiero….lo siento, Akane-nee, tú no eres mala. No lo eres…no…

-Fumie-chan…-murmuró conmovida la muchacha cruzando una mirada con una sonriente Chihiro, que le guiñó un ojo.

Sin embargo, Taichi, como siempre, permaneció ajeno a todo, como si la alegre situación no supusiera nada nuevo o motivo de alegría para él. Tenía ya las manos sucias lleno de restos de pintura que habían dejado los lápices de colores, y cientos y cientos de dibujos, a cada cual más extraño, desperdigados a su alrededor. Justo el que estaba ahora haciendo era otro de todos sus hermanos jugando con caballos voladores entre las nubes, todos ellos sonrientes y felices.

En ese momento, donde parecía que se había percatado de todo el alboroto que había a su alrededor, miró por el rabillo del ojo la tierna escena de como Fumie lloraba y Akane la abrazaba consolándola. Entonces, se encogió de hombros y continuó a dibujando, prestando especial atención al muñeco que representaba a Fumie.

 **/*/*/*/*/**

-¡WAAAAH! ¡¿Pero esto qué es?!-exclamó sorprendido el de ojos verdes al contemplar aquella inmensidad ante sus narices mientras un viento salado golpeaba su cara meneando sus cabellos hacia atrás evidenciado aún más su expresión de sorpresa ante aquello que veía.

-¿Pues qué vas va a ser? ¡Es el mar!-contestó Mikaela divertido al ver que los ojos de Yuu parecía que fuera a salírsele de las cuencas.-¿Te gusta?

-E…es enorme…-murmuró teniendo la ligera sensación de que si se acercaba iba a ser tragado.

-Parece que donde vivías no estaba cerca de la costa.-comentó el rubio aprovechando aquel momento de desconcierto para revolver los cabellos ajenos.-Reaccionas igual que una persona que no ha visto el mar en su vida.

-Recuerdo pocas cosas antes del apocalipsis.-le recordó sin apartar sus ojos sorprendidos de la inmensidad oceánica.-Pero si alguna vez he visto el mar, estoy seguro que no lo olvidaría.

Desde luego, Yuu no sería capaz de definir si aquello que veía era increíblemente hermoso o aterradoramente abrumador. Estaba a punto de oscurecer, el cielo estaba en tonos rojizos y anaranjados y con ello, el mar no estaba en su pleno color como se vería de ser de día del todo, al contrario, el agua parecía más oscura y con ello Yuu le daba más sensación de que iba a ser tragado si se acercaba demasiado.

Sin embargo, la curiosidad de Yuu siempre era superior a cualquier miedo a lo desconocido que pidiera abrumarle. Se acercó con pasos lentos hacia donde estaba el agua, que se acercaba y se alejaba con el movimiento de las olas, Mikaela se quedó detrás, observando y encantado de ver aquella escena de un niño en su primer contacto con lo que él consideraba una de grandes maravillas de la naturaleza. No se sintió capaz de quitarle la vista de encima.

A una distancia respetuosa, Yuu se atrevió agacharse hasta donde los limites en que el agua se detenía antes de irse hacia atrás para formar una nueva ola. Apoyó las dos manos sobre la arena y quiso permitir que el agua tocara su piel cuando volvió acercarse. Sin embargo, cuando se dispuso sentir el agua sobre sus manos, se sorprendió cuando fue alzado bruscamente por los aires y con una presión en las axilas que le hizo volver a poner los pies sobre la arena firme, alejándolo del agua.

-Ey ¿a que ha venido eso?-protestó el niño mirando a Mikaela.

-Yuu-chan es un inconsciente que hace las cosas sin preguntar.-señaló Mikaela con tono de burla dándole un golpecito en la frente.

-¡Que dejes de hacer eso!-exclamó enfadado el azabache.

-El mar no es un lugar seguro, Yuu-chan, ya no-negó Mikaela.

-¿Cómo que no es un lugar seguro? ¡No iba a meterme a nadar! Sólo hasta las rodillas-volvió a protestar. De todas formas él no era tan tonto como para meterse en el mar, ni siquiera sabía nadar.

-No puedes verlos, pero debajo de toda esa agua están viviendo Jinetes del Apocalipsis-señaló Mikaela con el pulgar a sus espaldas, refiriéndose al mar.

Todas las protestas de Yuu murieron en su garganta al escuchar ese dato.

-¿Eh…?

-El mar también fue infectado de monstruos cuando ocurrió el apocalipsis-explicó el rubio. Algunos Jinetes aparecieron adaptados a la tierra y otros adaptados al agua. Están por todas partes como una plaga.-y viendo la cara del niño prosiguió a decir;-Además, a causa que todos esos bichos están viviendo bajo el agua, el mar está totalmente contaminado. Si te atreves a tocarla lo más probable es que sufras quemaduras muy peligrosas porque es igual que tocar el ácido. Vamos, que es tan venenoso como para matarte, así que te recomiendo encarecidamente que no te acerques al agua.

Yuu, sorprendido por aquella información, tragó saliva al pensar una imagen de tocar aquella agua y retorcerse de dolor mientras sus manos se deshacían como si fuera un helado al sol.

-Entonces…si es tan peligroso ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?-cuestionó Yuu mirando el mar con pesadumbre, sintiéndose apenado de que algo que ya estaba considerando magnifico fuera tan peligroso que ni siquiera podía sumergirse en él.

-Por el mismo motivo que te he llevado a jugar al futbol; porque me apetecía. Pero tranquilo, mientras estés conmigo estarás a salvo. Puedes corretear por aquí y tomar lo que quieras, pero no te metas dentro del agua, uno nunca sabe cuando uno de esos Jinetes puede salir de repente, sobretodo ahora que está más oscuro.

-Ya estás de nuevo esquivando mi pregunta.-murmuró por lo bajo Yuu enfurruñado, Mika alcanzó a oírlo pero no le hizo caso. No pensaba decirle al niño su motivación de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Viendo que no iba a conseguir nada de información por parte del rubio, Yuu caminó por la orilla, aún mirando el mar, cada vez más oscuro cuanto más se ocultaba el sol, fantaseando como sería aquel lugar en una estación más cálida, en mejores condiciones, a pleno día y con todos sus hermanos.

Se imaginaba que, al igual que le había pasado a él, se volverían locos al ver aquella inmensidad, y no querrían hacer otra cosa que correr y chapotear. Imaginaba a Fumie y a Taichi jugando en la arena, enterrándose mutuamente o haciendo figuras con ella, por otro lado a Kouta y a Ako chapoteando dentro del agua e intentando hundirse entre ellos o quizá corriendo por todos lados espantando a las gaviotas. Chihiro, siendo tan tranquila como era, estaría o tomando el sol junto a Akane, o estaría buscando alguna concha extraña que pudiera usar para hacer algún collar o pulseras. Y bueno, luego Akane y él, que se veía venir que más que preocuparse por disfrutar del día de playa estarían más atentos a todos los movimientos de cada uno de sus hermanos para que ninguno se separase del grupo, y puede que incluso preparando el almuerzo para todos.

-La verdad es que habría sido bonito…-murmuró Yuu con un aire melancólico ante aquel efímero sueño.

-¿Qué habría sido bonito, Yuu-chan?-preguntó el vampiro que iba justo tras él, haciéndolo regresar a la realidad.

-Nada que valga la pena mencionar.-se encogió Yuu de hombros con las manos en los bolsillos y volviendo a caminar y mirando atento el suelo.

No podía traer a sus hermanos a la playa ni mucho menos disfrutar de ella todos juntos, pero sí que podía encontrar algunas conchas o piedras curiosas que llevar a casa, tal vez aquello podía gustarles. Algo era algo.

Eso si algún día podía regresar a casa.

 **/*/*/*/*/**

-Venga, Chihiro, pásame la sal-dijo Akane, que removía en ese momento el contenido de una olla humeante.-Y apresúrate de terminar de pelar las manzanas.

-Estoy en ello-sonrió la de las gafas de bueno humor.

Ambas muchachas se encontraban atareadas en preparar la cena para esa noche, sus manos bailaban entre los alimentos que disponían y los utensilios de cocina como los cuchillos o los cucharones. Esa noche les tocaba a las dos niñas mayores preparar la cena y, para gran alegría de todos, tenían los ingredientes necesarios para poder preparar el plato preferido de todos; curry. El olor a picante se propagó por toda la casa y los niños, hambrientos, se movían como locos por toda la casa buscando cosas que hacer para que el tiempo pasara más rápido hasta que les dijeran que debían poner la mesa para cenar. Al contrario que había pasado al medio día, la casa de nuevo reinaba una tranquilidad y un buen humor por parte de los habitantes algo que a Akane le quitaba un gran peso de encima. La ausencia de Yuu era lo único que empañaba esa velada que prometía ser de lo más agradable pero los niños Hyakuya estaban concienciados en que era posible que algún miembro fuera a desaparecer o morir, Fumie acababa de tener esa revelación mientras estuvo fuera de casa, y por tanto todos debían aprender a mirar hacia delante y continuar por los que aún estaban presentes.

-"¡Pero Yuu-chan está vivo!"-pensó Akane pletórica de alegría sin dejar de remover el curry.

Todos los niños que se iban con Mikaela nunca regresaban a Sanguinem, y aunque Akane lo echaba muchísimo de menos, prefería que siguiera desaparecido pero vivo a que regresara y estuviera moribundo como le pasó a Shigeru. No sabía qué era lo que había hecho su hermano, pero desde que se fue con Mikaela a final de cada semana ese vampiro rubio los visitaba y les hacia entrega de varios sacos con alimentos y medicinas que superaban con creces a los que les entregaban cada vez que iban a la extracción de sangre. Ninguno entendió porque ese vampiro se estaba tomando aquella molestia y, en su momento, nadie se atrevió a preguntar hasta que ese día, justo ese día, Ako le dio la buena noticia que Mikaela le había confirmado que Yuuichirou estaba vivo y tenía una especie de trato con el vampiro.

-"Yuu-chan, eres tan tozudo que ya ni un vampiro puede acabar contigo cuando se trata de cuidar de la familia"-sonrió Akane de forma radiante.

-¡Akane-nee!-exclamó una inquieta Ako entrando en la cocina queriendo apremiar a las mayores.-¿Falta muchos?

-¡Seréis impacientes!-exclamó Akane divertida, sin ser capaz de ocultar su buen humor, y al ver los ojos ansiosos de la pequeña su sonrisa se amplió.-¡Venga, a poner la mesa!

-¡Siiii!-exclamó Kouta que entraba justo en ese momento como un bruto arrollando a Ako para ir a buscar los cubiertos.

-¡Kouta! ¡Te vas a enterar!-exclamó Ako levantándose del suelo para ir por Kouta al mismo tiempo que pillaba servilletas y vasos.

-¡Chicos, nada de ponerse a correr por aquí!-los regañó Chihiro.-¡A ver si vais a tirar algo o vas a quemaros! ¡Afuera, venga!

Entre risas, el azabache y la castaña salieron de la cocina persiguiéndose mutuamente para ir a la mesa, donde por cierto ya estaba la pequeña Fumie sentada junto a Taichi, el cual como siempre miraba la mesa como si esperase que la comida fuera aparecer por arte de magia. A pesar de que le habían lavado las manos concienzudamente antes de dejar que se sentara, aún se podía ver restos de pintura de los lápices entre las uñas o los dedos, y hacía gestos con ellos como si se estuviera rascando las rodillas.

-¡La cena está lista!-anunció Akane apareciendo con una olla y tras ella, Chihiro con varios platos. Los gritos infantiles no tardaron en dejarse a oír.

Entre el alboroto, Taichi se rascó la cabeza.

 **/*/*/*/*/**

-Oye, ya está oscuro del todo.-dijo Yuu mirando a su alrededor que estaba totalmente oscuro, ya no había vestigio alguno de luz solar que pudiera iluminar por donde iba.

Mikaela, al escucharle, no se lo pensó dos veces en colocar una de sus manos en el hombro ajeno para poder guiarle en el camino. Yuu tuvo un sobresalto ante el contacto y lo miró con desconfianza.

-Yo puedo ver en la oscuridad mejor que tú. Así que tendrás que dejar que te guie-indicó Mikaela al ver que Yuu daba indicios de rechazo a su gesto.

-¿También podéis ver en la oscuridad?-cuestionó Yuu con la ceja arqueada.

-En realidad no es que veamos nítidamente en la oscuridad, pero si vemos mejor en ella que en los humanos.-y con una sonrisa socarrona añadió;-Siete veces más, para ser exacto.

-Empiezo a odiar ese número…-gruñó Yuu por lo bajo.

-Venga, Yuu-chan, deja de ser tan gruñón-le pidió una vez más haciéndole caminar a su lado-Las nubes no dejan ver las estrellas pero desde luego ha quedado una noche la mar de agradable.

-Si tú lo dices….-susurró el niño con las manos en los bolsillos, donde podía palpar varias conchas y piedras que había reunido. Sin conseguía regresar a casa aunque fuera sólo unos minutos podría entregárselo a Chihiro aquellas rarezas, seguro que de todas, era quien más apreciaría aquel detalle.

-Este sitio está bien-indicó Mikaela haciendo una inesperada y brusca presión sobre los hombros de Yuu, que al tomarlo por sorpresa, cayó de bruces contra la arena de playa.

-¡Auchs! ¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de avisar?!-exclamó dolorido el azabache.

-Lo siento, a veces se me olvida lo frágil que eres.-se encogió Mikaela de hombros caminando unos pocos pasos más allá ignorando la cara de enfado que mostraba el menor.

-¡¿FRÁGIL?! ¡Hijo de…!-fue a decir pero una mirada afilada por parte de Mikaela lo hizo callar en el momento.

-Cuida ese lenguaje.-le advirtió pero esbozando una amable sonrisa-Prefiero al Yuu-chan obediente.

-Si, claro, como no…-siseó entre dientes el niño apreciando que el vampiro se le acercaba de nuevo.

-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó tendiéndole lo que parecía ser un par de sándwiches envueltos en papel transparente.

-¿De dónde los has sacado?-preguntó Yuu sorprendido de ver aquel alimento en medio de la playa.

-Siendo un poco sincero, llevo planeando esto desde hace algún tiempo, así que fui previsor en dejar algo de comida cerca de las rocas.

-¿Tiempo…?

-No te preocupes, no está envenenado y me he preocupado de envolverlos bien para que no entre nada de arena y lo he puesto en un sitio donde no lo alcanzaba el agua del mar.-le sonrió de forma sincera intentando trasmitirle confianza pero viendo como el niño lo miraba sólo pudo dar un suspiro.-Sé qué piensas que soy un mentiroso, puede que haya jugado sucio contigo y te haya tendido alguna que otra trampa. Pero hasta el momento no te hecho daño ¿verdad? Tampoco pretendo hacerlo. No puedo decirte que es lo que pretendo hacer contigo pero estate tranquilo que no va a pasarte nada malo ¿de acuerdo?

Yuu siguió mirándole desconfiado, y Mika sabía que no le creía ni una sola palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo. Pero Yuu era un niño, y al igual que cualquier otro niño, pensó en sí mismo y en ese momento le apetecía comerse aquellos sándwiches, más por gula que por otra cosa porque en honor a la verdad, no es que precisamente tuviera demasiada hambre, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a que la comida fuera escasa y racionada que era incapaz de rechazar alimentos si se lo ofrecian.

-La verdad es que estoy más cansado que hambriento-confesó Yuu desenvolviendo uno de los sándwiches.

-Tampoco me extraña, con lo que has comido a medio día era de esperar que ibas a estar lleno casi todo el día. Pero es bueno que al menos te comas esto, no vaya a ser que te dé hambre a mitad de la noche-lo animó Mikaela.

Se fijó en los ojos de Yuu y en ellos vio el cansancio haciendo que se sintiese satisfecho consigo mismo. Había sido un día largo pero hasta él podía ver que el azabache se había divertido o por lo menos había logrado que experimentara cosas que se le habían privado hace mucho tiempo. Sólo con eso Mikaela se sintió satisfecho con todo lo que su plan había llevado a cabo.

Yuu no tardaría nada en quedarse dormido, y Mika dejaría que así fuera. De ese modo, cuando cerrara los ojos lo último que verá y oirá Yuu será el mar que tanto le había sorprendido, es mejor eso que llevárselo y hacerle ver como volvía a hundirle en Sanguinem.

-Creo que me estoy ablandando.-musitó Mikaela viendo como el niño masticaba, con mucha lentitud, su sándwich.

 **/*/*/*/*/**

El silencio que se produjo aquella noche en Sanguinem no era algo que estuviera fuera de lo normal, sin embargo, los niños de la familia Hyakuya lo sintieron como algo más tranquilo a lo que estaban acostumbrados. Luego de la cena, se dedicaron a jugar todos juntos a cualquier cosa que tuvieran al alcance, rieron, se divirtieron, contaban anécdotas que habían escuchado de otros niños de la ciudad, esforzándose para pasar una buena velada a pesar de la ausencia de Yuu.

Claro, todos los niños hicieron de todo menos Taichi, el cual cuando terminó de cenar, se levantó de la mesa y regresó a volver a plantarse ante los papeles pero, al contrario de lo que uno se esperaba, no continuó dibujando, se quedó sentado sobre sus rodillas mirando cada uno de sus dibujos fijamente como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Nadie le prestó atención, era mejor dejar al niño tranquilo en su mundo.

Al menos así fue la cosa hasta que Akane se fijó en que se les había hecho tarde y mandó a todos a terminar de recoger y limpiar todos los cacharros de la cena para poder irse a la cama. Taichi no se resistió cuando Chihiro lo tomó en brazos para llevarlo hasta el lugar donde dormían, junto a todos los demás.

-Venga, Tai-chan, es hora de ir a dormir-anunció sonriente Chihiro llevando al niño en brazos, el cual sólo se dejaba llevar con la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido de la casa, como siempre, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Las risas y las charlas en voz baja se prolongaron un poco más cuando todos ya estaban entre las mantas. Kouta y Ako por su lado, de vez en cuando haciéndose cosquillas y riendo de forma suave, jugando a ver cuánto podían aguantar sin reírse fuerte y sin llamar mucho la atención de sus hermanas mayores. Chihiro, de vez en cuando, les llamaba la atención con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba a Taichi para que durmiera a su lado. Akane por su lado tenía acurrucada a la pequeña Fumie contra su pecho, la niña estaba quedándose dormida escuchando los latidos de su hermana mientras ésta le pasaba la mano por la espalda haciéndola sentir relajada y segura.

Pero el cansancio poco a poco fue venciéndoles uno a uno, las risas y movimientos de Kouta y Ako fueron cada vez mas pausados hasta que llegó un momento en que sólo era posible escucharlos respirar relajados. Chihiro también se quedó dormida, abrazando al pequeño castaño y Akane, que era la única que aún estaba despierta, les echo un vistazo rápido a todos, quedando conforme como estaban y, tras darle un beso en la frente a la niña, se acomodó mejor quedándose dormida con un sólo suspiro.

Lo que Akane no le dio tiempo a ver, era que el cuerpo de Chihiro ocultaba la cara de Taichi al tenerlo contra ella y el niño, al contrario que los demás, no se había quedado dormido.

Y siguió sin dormirse cuando pasó treinta minutos, ni tampoco lo hizo los siguientes veinte minutos. El pequeño sólo sentía la incesante necesidad de rascarse constantemente la cabeza y el cuerpo entero ante aquello que no dejaba de atormentarlo y que no era capaz de decir en voz alta. Se rascó y se rascó.

 _Ras, ras, ras, ras_. Siguió rascando.

Su piel comenzaba a enrojecer y mostrar pequeños arañazos donde brotaba gotitas de sangre.

 _Ras, ras, ras, ras_. Continuó rascando.

El niño apretaba los dientes, sus ojos estaban ocultos tras su cabello mientras continuaba rascándose. Aquello era insoportable. Insostenible. Y el niño no era capaz de hablar, no era capaz de que su voz le llegara a los que estaban a su alrededor ¡Había demasiados! ¡La culpa es de _**ellos**_! ¡¿Por qué no le dejaban tranquilo?! ¡¿Por qué estaba siendo castigado de esa manera?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

 _ **¿Y por qué no?**_

Y de pronto todo cesó. Tan rápido como había iniciado, Taichi dejó de rascarse, haciendo que sus manos cayeran muertas hacia el duro suelo donde dormía. Silencio, perturbador silencio se sintió en el ambiente. Sus ojos, muertos y entreabiertos, parpadearon débilmente como si se acabase de despertar de un sueño en el cual jamás se había sumido.

Estaba escrito.

Con parsimonia, Taichi se incorporó de donde estaba, apartando el brazo con el que Chihiro lo abrazaba, quedándose totalmente inmóvil por unos instantes. Pasado un minuto y medio, Taichi alzó un poco más la mirada y terminó levantándose de donde estaba, rodeado por los cuerpos dormidos de sus hermanos, entonces empezó a caminar haciendo un ligero eco con sus pasos, dirigiéndose a la escalera de madera que unía la zona de dormir con el salón.

Fumie, que comenzaba a estar incomoda por llevar un buen rato durmiendo en la misma posición y que el abrazo de Akane no le permitía moverse, se acabó despertando. La niña, movió el brazo de su hermana para darse la vuelta, pero justo en ese momento un sonido llamó su atención haciendo que voltease su cabeza en dirección donde lo había escuchado. Volvió a oír ruidos, como si alguien estuviera revolviendo cosas de la cocina y, curiosa, se gateó hasta el borde de la zona de dormir quedando asomada para mirada hacia el lugar. Se sorprendió cuando vio a Taichi salir de ahí.

-¿Tai-chan?-murmuró para sí misma la niña mirando a su hermano que, para su sorpresa mayor, se dirigió hacia la puerta abriéndola de par en par de un sólo tirón y saliendo por ella sin mirar atrás-¡¿Qué está haciendo?!

La pequeña no podía creerse que su hermano hubiera cometido la estupidez de salirse de casa aquellas horas y sin decirle nada a nadie, los vampiros habían impuesto un toque de queda para que los niños regresasen a sus casas y no salieran de ellas hasta el día siguiente. Apresurada, la niña se apartó del cuerpo de Akane, intentando en todo momento no despertarla, si lo hacía estaba segura que se asustaría y no quería que se volviera a enfadar porque otro de los niños se fuera de casa sin decir nada.

Además Fumie era hermana mayor de Taichi, como hermana mayor debía ir tras él y hacerle regresar junto a los demás. Decidida y preocupada, la niña bajó las escaleras casi dejándose caer por ellas y, sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias que se podría acarrear a sí misma, salió por la puerta de su casa, persiguiendo al pequeño castaño.

Lo vio a lo lejos, caminando a paso lento y ligeramente tambaleante como si fuera un robot que le costase hacer la función de mover los pies para dar cada paso. Fumie echo a trotar en su dirección, viendo que empezaba a salir del callejón donde estaba situada su casa para ir a la calle principal, la cual solía llevar a la plaza donde muchas veces los niños se reunían para jugar.

-¡Tai-chan!-gritó Fumie aún corriendo detrás de él.-¡Tai-chan, espera!

El niño, que ya estaba en la calle principal se detuvo al oír la voz de Fumie, sin embargo no se molestó en voltear a mirarla, algo que por cierto, también era costumbre en él, por lo que Fumie se detuvo a medio metro de él jadeando ligeramente por la carrera que tuvo que hacer para ir donde estaba su hermano.

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera?-cuestionó ella en cuanto recuperó el aliento.-Sabes que cuando las luces están encendidas no podemos salir a la calle ¿y si alguien te ve? No podemos portarnos mal, sino nos castigarán ¡¿me estás haciendo caso, Tai-chan?!

Pero Taichi, como siempre, pareció no hacer caso a nada de su alrededor pero había algo extraño que Fumie no fue capaz de pasar por alto. Aunque Taichi hubiera estado distante con ella en las últimas semanas, acababa de responder a su llamado, algo que sólo hacía con ella pero de nuevo no le estaba haciendo caso.

-¿Tai-chan…? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Fumie acercándose un par de pasos hacia su hermano. Entonces empezó a esbozar una sonrisa cuando vio que el castaño comenzaba a darse la vuelta para mirarla.

Sin embargo, poco a poco, la sonrisa de Fumie comenzó a desvanecerse cuando un acontecimiento extraño y sumamente perturbador comenzó a formarse ante sus ojos. Taichi, su hermano, tenía los ojos muertos, eso no tenía nada de extraordinario, pero su expresión se había vuelto brutalmente aterradora viendo que tenía una siniestra sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Aquello le hizo temblar a la niña. Su hermano nunca sonreía, jamás. Por primera vez le vio sonreír y sintió de todo menos alegría por ello.

-¿T…Taichi…?-murmuró nerviosa la niña.

Taichi amplió su sonrisa siniestra de payaso loco mientras un filo metálico brillaba en su mano derecha.

 **/*/*/*/*/**

-Desde luego, has caído redondo.-se rio con suavidad el rubio que se encontraba encaminándose por los pasillos de la mansión con un dormido Yuu en brazos.

El pequeño se había quedado dormido conforme se estuvo comiendo su sándwich, por lo que con todo el cuidado del mundo Mikaela lo cargó entre sus brazos y se puso rumbo de vuelta a Sanguinem. Dado que ya no contaban con el paso rápido de un Jinete del Apocalipsis la vuelta había llevado más tiempo pero Mikaela lo prefirió así, Yuu estaba muy tranquilo en el mundo de los sueños y no quería despertarlo con el movimiento o las quejas de uno de esos monstruos por lo que prefirió ir todo el camino andando y sondeando zonas que sabía que era territorio de los Jinetes.

Y ahora estaba de vuelta en Sanguinem, concretamente de vuelta a su hogar, consiguiéndolo sin despertar a Yuu, eso era algo que consideraba un logro. Yuu tenía el sueño ligero y se despertaba con cualquier perturbación, sonido o luz que hubiera a su alrededor, producto de que, aún dormido, era incapaz de bajar la guardia pero Mikaela contaba de su lado que había agotado al niño tanto física como emocionalmente, era inevitable que cayese en un sueño profundo donde no se despertaba con las cosas que normalmente le harían abrir los ojos.

Sin hacer ruido ni movimientos bruscos, el rubio se las apañó para ingresar a la habitación asignada al azabache acercándose a la mullida cama. Sin soltar en ningún momento al niño, Mikaela abrió la colcha de la cama depositando con suavidad al azabache sobre ella con un cuidado que no creyó poder volver a demostrar hacia ningún humano.

-Con lo revoltoso que eres y mírate ahora, dormido como un bendito.-comentó en voz baja pasando su mano con suavidad sobre el cabello negro del muchachito.

-Hmmm.-hizo el azabache soniditos con la garganta mientras se acomodaba mejor en aquella superficie mullida.

-Bueno, con tu permiso, Yuu-chan, debo comprobar algo.-susurró el rubio llevando sus manos enguantadas hacia los pliegues que abrían el uniforme de ganado procediendo a abrirlo con cuidado de no despertarlo dejando que el pecho infantil fuera quedándose al descubierto.

Una vez que la tela estaba completamente abierta, Mikaela fijó sus ojos en las dos marcas de mordiscos que el niño lucia en el cuello y en el costado. Sin duda estaban mucho mejor ahora que hace algunas semanas, las heridas ya no supuraban ni estaban infectadas como antes, gracias a la acción de los antibióticos que Mikaela había estado obligando a Yuu consumir y al tratamiento diario de desinfección habían permitido que se crease la costra que ayudaba a proteger la zona de otros agentes infecciosos externos, aún cuando Mikaela tenía que batallar de vez en cuando con Yuu para evitar que se rascase y levantase la costra, con lo bruto que es, capaz era. Eso sí, lo inevitable era que luego de haber estado tanto tiempo infectado, aquellas marcas se quedarían para siempre adornando el cuerpo de Yuu sin importar cuantas curas haya podido hacer, las cicatrices se quedarían ahí para siempre.

-Creo que ya no hará falta que desinfectemos mas…¡enhorabuena, Yuu-chan! Por fin vas a dejar de sufrir mis acosos cuando voy a curarte, y yo dejaré de luchar contra tus patadas y tus mordiscos-bromeó Mikaela sin alzar la voz, intentando en todo momento que el niño no despertar al azabache.

Sin embargo, el rubio se quedó mirando el rostro dormido del pequeño, viéndolo tan tranquilo y sosegado le trasmitió a él una tierna paz que no sentía desde hace tiempo. Hundió sus dedos en la mata negra del niño y lo acarició con cuidado, con tanto cuidado como si temiera que fuera hacerle daño con aquel gesto. Los ojos de Mikaela se pasearon por el reloj de cuco que había en la habitación, el cual le indicaba que quedaba menos de veinte segundos para que fuera media noche. Suspiró y volvió a centrar su mirada en el niño, esta vez, con el detalle de que se acercó a él, se acercó tanto que invadió su espacio personal hasta tal punto que su aliento chocaba contra la frente del menor.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Yuu-chan-felicitó en un susurro el vampiro posando sus fríos labios sobre la frente ajena.

En ese momento, el reloj marcó las 00:00 haciendo resonar al cuco por la habitación en un suave eco dejando atrás aquel dieciséis de octubre, marcando el primer día luego del duodécimo cumpleaños de Yuuichirou.

 **/*/*/*/*/**

-¿T...Tai-chan? ¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó la pequeña con nerviosismo contemplando como su hermano menor se acercaba lentamente hacia ella con aquella expresión terrorífica.

-Fumie…-pronunció su nombre con voz rasposa y cargada de una emoción que a Fumie no le gustó nada.

La niña, asustada como nunca en su vida, no esperó a preguntar nada más a su hermano, dándose rápidamente la vuelta para salir corriendo de ahí.

La niña echó a correr en sentido contrario para alejarse de Taichi, el miedo la había invadido por completo. Quiso gritar pero…

" _Masato-kun y yo siempre gritábamos cuando jugábamos juntos. Shigeru-nii no era un niño malo, pero se lo llevaron. Ahora Masato-kun y yo ya no gritamos cuando jugamos"_

La niña, asustada y abrumada, no dejó de correr lo que sus piernas le permitían, el grito que quería salir de su garganta estaba atascado, no se atrevía hacerlo. Ella prometió portarse bien, no quería que nadie más de su familia desapareciera, si se le ocurría gritar alguien estaría en peligro.

-¡AAAAAH!-chilló quedadamente la pequeña cuando sintió un agresivo tirón en su pelo que la hizo caer hacia atrás, golpeándose la espalda contra el suelo.

Sintió temblar su cuerpo ante semejante golpe, pero se olvidó por completo de aquel dolor cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba sobre ella haciéndola que abriese los ojos contemplando con horror como el castaño estaba sentado sobre ella alzando el cuchillo de cocina por encima de su cabeza con ambas manos sin variar aquella terrorífica sonrisa que tenía plasmada en la cara.

" _Témeme cuando se vaya la luz_ "

-¡Tai-chan! ¡PARA! ¡BASTA! ¡POR FAVOR, PARA! ¡NO LO HAGAS!-chilló la niña fuera de sí retorciéndose con desesperación buscando la forma de liberarse, horrorizada al ver la carencia de lucidez y arrepentimiento en los actos que estaba pensado cometer el castaño.-¡TAICHI, NO! ¡TAICHI!

Un corazón maltrecho y podrido…

" _Me acercaré hasta dónde estás tú y…cuanto menos te lo esperes_ …"

-Fumie…-siseó un sonriente Taichi con una voz tétricamente cantarina.-¡T…E…Q…U…I…E…R…O…..!

Y sin ninguna contemplación ni duda que hiciera titubear su pulso, Taichi enterró el filo del cuchillo sobre el estomago de la niña.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó la menor con los ojos desorbitados ante el dolor.

 **/*/*/*/*/**

El vampiro se separó del azabache cuando lo sintió revolverse incomodo ante el contacto de su fríos labios contra su frente. Sonriente, Mikaela pasó su mano enguantada por la cara del menor, apartando algunos mechones rebeldes que se habían quedado en la frente, mirándolo con una ternura que de pronto le estaba naciendo de dentro suyo producto de los recuerdos que últimamente iban invadiéndole cada día conforme convivía con el pequeño.

Recuerdos que, como siempre, lo protagonizaba su precioso Gekkomaru pero que al contrario de las otras veces ya no sentía la presión de la añoranza que le carcomía por dentro. Nunca iba a poder confirmarlo, no había nada que estuviera en sus manos ni en las de nadie para poder confirmarlo, pero estaba convencido de que su amor estaba ahí dentro, en aquel cuerpecito moreno y de preciosos ojos verdes. Gekkomaru había regresado a él, con otro nombre, otra cara, otra personalidad…pero había regresado, lo había hecho luego de novecientos años ¿Por cuánto tuvo que pasar su niño para regresar con él luego de tanto tiempo? ¿Sufrió? Nunca podría saberlo, su niño jamás iba a poder recordarlo, pero lo logró, logró volver a estar a su lado y a partir de ahí él iba a encargarse que nada volviera a separarlos.

-Sólo hay que esperar un poco más, mi dulce niño…-susurró Mikaela acercándose lentamente a la cara del durmiente.-Sólo un poco más…un año más…-y cuando estaba a medio palmo de distancia de tocarlo susurró como ultimo.-Sólo hay que esperar un año más…

Entonces, ansioso y preso de un deseo tan irrefrenable como inesperado, la boca del vampiro poseyó la del niño humano.

 **/*/*/*/*/**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Los gritos resonaban en toda la ciudad, imposibles de callar cuando el dolor atenazó contra aquel cuerpo que sufría aquella agresión punzante y retorcida.

Gritos y más gritos.

Un dolor tan grande que le hizo sentir una y otra vez que aquello no era un mal sueño.

-Esto no es un sueño…-susurró Taichi sacando el cuchillo del estomago con brusquedad haciendo que su rostro se manchase con algunas gotas de sangre pero sin preocuparse en absoluto por ello volvió alzar el cuchillo por encima de su cabeza para luego volver a enterrarlo con la misma fuerza que había propinado la anterior vez.

-Ta…Ta…-intentaba pronunciar la niña el nombre de su hermano mientras un rio de lágrimas salían de sus orbitados ojos. Su voz no quería salir de su garganta, el dolor era tal que no podía decir nada salvo gritar ante una nueva puñalada.

Luego las estocadas se repitieron una y otra vez, lentas y certeras, que sólo arrancaban gorgoteos de la garganta de la niña que ya no era capaz de dar un sólo grito mas.

Hasta que llegó un momento en que el cuerpo agredido ya no era capaz de emitir sonido ni movimiento alguno, mientras una charco de sangre se formaba a su alrededor, y el líquido rojizo empapaba la ropa y el rostro del agresor que, sin importarle su aspecto ni la falta de reacciones de la ajena, continuó enterrando el cuchillo una y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez…como una necesidad compulsiva que no era capaz de detener y no fue consciente del tiempo que estaba pasando mientras hacia aquel atroz acto con una enrome sonrisa.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-preguntó una voz ronca justo tras la espalda, pero el niño hizo como si no lo hubiera oído y continuo con lo que hacía.-¿No me has oído, niño?

Taichi alzó el cuchillo una vez más para asestar una nueva puñalada pero entonces una mano enguantada rodeó sus muñecas y le arrebató el arma. Taichi, al contrario de lo que el centinela se esperaba, no opuso resistencia alguna y permitió que le quitase el cuchillo sin protestar.

-Vaya…que interesante.-murmuró el centinela pelimorado viendo curioso aquel estropicio que había generado aquel enano-Interesante, pero vaya desperdicio…¿no te parece, René?

-¿Tenemos acaso un sádico entre el ganado?-cuestionó el azabache con su típico aire aburrido viendo al pequeño castaño que sonreía de forma leve con su mirada muerta clavada en aquella víctima.

-No sé qué bicho le ha picado al crío, pero deberíamos pensar en cómo limpiar este estropicio antes de que alguien nos eche la culpa de esto. Aunque debo reconocer que ha tenido que esforzarse mucho para matarla de esta manera ¿te has fijado la cantidad de puñalada que le ha dado?

-Lo ha hecho con ganas-se encogió el ojeroso vampiro como si no le importase.-¿Crees que aun podría aprovecharse algo de la cría?

-Tal vez, pero no sé si valdrá de algo con todo lo que ha perdido-murmuró Lacus con una leve risa.

René entonces fijó su atención en el niño que, sin mediar palabra, hundió sus manos en la sangre derramada y se las pasó por la cara y el cabello. Extrañados, ambos centinelas vieron aquel comportamiento, para luego apreciar como el niño tomaba a la victima entre los brazos y depositaba un beso en la frente.

-Buen viaje…ahora eres libre…-susurró cerrándole los ojos horrorizados a Fumie con suavidad y cuidado.

 **/*/*/*/*/**

Frío, un frío cortante fue lo que sintió Yuu atenazando su boca junto con una ligera presión, tan sorpresivo y tan cortante que le hizo salir del mundo de Morfeo al instante, abriendo los ojos de par en par encontrándose de cara con el rostro pálido del vampiro pegado al suyo.

La reacción no se hizo esperar. Yuu comenzó a retorcerse de forma violenta intentando sacarse a ese demonio de encima suyo, sin embargo, Mikaela perdido en su propia fantasía, sostuvo al niño de los brazos y de la cabeza para mantenerlo inmovilizado profundizando el beso de forma forzada abriéndose paso con la lengua y leves mordiscos en los labios ajenos.

La sensación de congelación absoluta fue brutal para el niño con aquella invasión, ya no sólo los labios todo el interior de su boca le daba una sensación de frio desolador con aquella invasión de la lengua ajena.

Necesitaba quitárselo de encima, aquella sensación era demasiado desagradable, asquerosa. No lo quería cerca. Era horrible, espantoso.

-¡Bas…!-quiso protestar pero su boca cautiva no era capaz de terminar siquiera una palabra.

Alzó el brazo hacia un lado, palpando en la mesita de noche buscando algo que pudiera ayudarle a salir de aquella horrenda situación mientras usaba la otra para al menos intentar poner distancia entre ellos.

Entonces agarró algo firmemente con su puño, algo de tacto metálico, frío y duro. No se lo pensó dos veces, y con toda la fuerza que tenía en esos momentos estampó aquel objeto contra la cabeza la Mikaela.

¡PLASH!

Un golpe directo y contundente, justo donde quería, y al fin, Yuu pudo sentir que era liberado, pudiendo volver a sentir que su boca recobraba el calor que le había sido arrebatado pero lejos de sentirse a salvo, Yuu giró sobre si mismo saliendo de la cama viendo como Mikaela se sobaba la cabeza ante el golpe pero su expresión no era la de una persona dolorida por haber sido agredido, era más como si hubiera recibido un manotazo que un golpe contundente.

-Que bruto eres, Yuu-chan, menos mal que soy un vampiro, de haber sido un humano me habrías hecho mucho daño.-le regañó Mikaela rascándose la zona agredida como si sólo hubiera recibido el picotazo de un mosquito.

-¡¿Qué narices estabas haciendo?!-cuestionó el niño enfurecido.

-¿A ti que te parece?-respondió Mikaela con otra pregunta sonriendo coqueto apoyando su rostro en sus manos admirando la cara de Yuu.

-Eres asqueroso…-siseó Yuu pasando su mano por los labios dándose énfasis de lo desagradable que le había resultado aquel contacto.

-Eres un crío, Yuu-chan, pero no te apures, sólo necesitas acostumbrarte a ello.-le contestó.

-¿Acostumbrarme? ¿Es que tienes intención de…?-murmuró asustado el niño queriendo alejarse de aquel loco, sin embargo, el rubio le tomó de la ropa y volvió alzarlo para que quedase frente a él sobre el colchón.

-Recuerda, Yuu-chan, tengo grandes planes para ti-susurró contra su boca, el cual Yuu intentaba evitar volver a tener contacto sin molestarse en ocultar su expresión de desagrado ante aquella cercanía y declaración de intenciones-Pero no está de más de advertirte que tienes que acostumbrarte a ciertas cosas…

Entonces, sin pedir permiso ni señal alguna, Mikaela le plantó un beso al niño en la mejilla haciéndole sentir un escalofrío ante la frialdad de su contacto.

-Buenas noches, mi dulce niño.-susurró Mikaela en su oído alejándose de él para salir por la puerta de la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado.

Yuu, por su parte, se quedó mirando consternado la puerta por donde había salido el rubio, tocándose la mejilla, la cual se le había quedado fría.

Pero Yuu llegó a una conclusión.

-Tengo salir de aquí….y rápido…-susurró para sí mismo sin quitar su mano en la fría mejilla.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_

Diría muchas cosas aquí, pero acabo de terminar el capitulo y ando mentalmente reventada, así que sólo os dejaré la contestación de los review del capítulo anterior y decir que de nuevo dejéis apoyo en este fic con vuestras opiniones que me dan la vida y motivos para continuarlo XD. Saluditos y besitos.

Agradecimientos a _ **Jaakuna Sakkako**_ por sus consejos y apoyo incondicional.

 _ **Rianberry:**_ Pues si has gritado como loca, espero que este capítulo lo recibas con el mismo entusiasmo porque, al igual que los otros, he puesto esfuerzo y empeño. Escribo porque me gusta y me apetece, y sobretodo, porque hay gente que lo disfruta y lo valora y eso siempre me da motivos a seguirlo aunque tarde mucho tiempo de hacerlo. Respecto a los de Asuramaru, siempre lo he emparejado con Krul desde la primera vez que los vi pero nunca había visto su relación de la forma romántica y tierna, me lo imaginaba mas toxica y malintencionada dado la personalidad de uno y otro y con la cantidad de siglos que cargan sobre sus espaldas. Ellos son una subtrama, así que aparecerán sus recuerdos más de una vez si así se quiere, espero que con ello más gente se anime a escribir sobre esta pareja. Respecto a la relación entre Yuu y Mika…yo ya lo advertí, este fic es un Mikayuu pero es posible que no tenga el resultado que muchos esperan que tenga pero…aaaah, es cosa vuestra conservar las expectativas, poneros en lo peor, poneros en lo mejor o ir un paso más allá jajajaja.

 _ **Yg-12:**_ Esa primera frase de tu comentario no sé si debo asustarme por haberte traumatizado o si debo alegrarme porque te ha impresionado en el buen sentido XD. Las aclaraciones siempre estoy dejándolas por si acaso alguien no las entiende, si alguna vez no entiendes algo dímelo y lo aclararé porque hay veces en que doy por hecho que las cosas se entienden porque si y a lo mejor me equivoco.

 _ **Himari-san:**_ ¡Pues este también es extenso juasjuasjuasjuas! Este capítulo empieza ya lo bueno, y la incertidumbre crecerá más.

 _ **Ai-chan:**_ Descuida, eres de las que comentan más a menudo y agradezco mucho los parrafones que me das porque hacen que mi esfuerzo valga la pena. La relación entre Mika y Yuu será demasiado difícil y ya te digo…¡no esperes milagros! Ya hay muchos fics que se ocupan de plasmar que el poder del amor resuelve todos los problemas y todos los conflictos…jejejeje…yo no hago eso, ya verás ya…jejjejeejeje. Respecto a los Tepes…ellos son una subtrama de esta historia que quise incluir porque siempre los he emparejado desde que los vi por primera vez y, dado que nadie parece animarse a escribir fics en español sobre ellos pues lo puse en mi historia así como quien no quiere la cosa. Y ey…Gekko va a salir más veces, y espero que sigas adorando a Gekko que va a seguir apareciendo, y si, murió de la forma mas natural posible, todos esperaban un asesinato pero ha muerto de la forma más normal que había en esa época donde la mortalidad infantil y juvenil era muy alta.

 _ **Juliette:**_ Y este capítulo es mas laaaaargo, a ver si te gusta como el anterior. Asura no está mal de la cabeza es sólo que…que…que…¡vale, si, está como una cabra XD! ¡Pero aun así se le quiere! Nop, Oshizu nunca fue una amenaza ni para su hijo ni para Mika, sólo era el epicentro del odio de Mika porque era ella la que tenía todo cuanto él deseaba. Mika deseó a Yasha pero él estaba casado con Oshizu y nada podía cambiar eso, luego al enamorarse de Gekkomaru, y de nuevo estaba la limitación de que Oshizu era su madre y siempre la iba a estar defendiendo de cualquier cosa mala que le dijera. Oshizu tenía todo cuanto Mikaela deseaba y por ello la odiaba y era el centro de todos sus males y problemas, era cuestión de tiempo que quisiera hacérselo pagar con alguna excusa convincente; y la muerte de Gekko le permitió llevar a cabo su "venganza"..

 _ **Laury Shinn:**_ ¿Necesitas más? PUES TOMA! Más largo y más sustancioso que el capitulo anterior. Mis dedos sufren pero se lo pasan bien jejejeje disfrútalo! 


	8. Chapter 8

**CÁP 8**

El sonido del cuco se hizo oír como un eco persistente e inalterable en aquella silenciosa sala donde el señor de aquella inmensa casa descansaba cómodamente en el sillón mientras aparentemente centraba toda su atención en un libro en cuya portada podía leerse el título en negro " _ **El hombre que silbaba**_ ", una novela negra escrita antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que a Mikaela le hacía evocar los recuerdos en los que se hacía pasar por un talentoso y joven estudioso que se le permitía acercarse a los escritores y profesores universitarios de la época, y él mismo fue testigo de cómo el escritor, Markus Meminger, un judío alemán interesado en la parte homicida de la mente humana y con inclinaciones políticas nada favorables para su propia integridad, creaba aquella obra que hoy en día, ochenta años después de su creación, estuviera en sus manos, bien conservada y cuidada. Para Mikaela aquello era uno de los grandes placeres de ser un vampiro, ser capaz de ser testigo del nacimiento de una obra de arte, en cualquiera de sus campos artísticos, y poder comprobar años después de la muerte del autor, como dicha obra sobrevivía al paso del tiempo. Aquello era lo más parecido que los vampiros podían considerar "compañeros", objetos inanimados que con el cuidado adecuado o con cientos de miles de reproducciones podían propagarse y conservarse a través del tiempo.

Pero cualquier ser que supiera ver las pequeñas señales que sólo otro como él podía percibir se daría cuenta que a pesar de su postura, aparente calma y sobretodo su tranquila concentración en aquella obra literaria, estaba muy atento a cualquier perturbación que pudiese haber en el interior de su hogar.

Estaba demasiado pendiente de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese hacer a su pequeño huésped, que debería de estar durmiendo a esas horas pero a pesar de esa lógica, Mika se negaba a bajar la guardia y mantenerlo vigilado de esa forma. Desde que había salido de la habitación hace ya unas pocas horas, su fino oído había estado todo el tiempo captando como el niño se movía inquieto de la cama; algunas veces se levantaba para usar el lavabo, otras daba un par de vueltas por la habitación para luego volverse acostar, otras daba vueltas y más vueltas sobre el colchón como si le resultase difícil encontrar la posición más cómoda.

El rubio sonrió con despreocupación consciente que su forma de proceder con él hace un rato era como poco sorprendente para un crío como Yuu.

-Es tan impresionable…-suspiró divertido el rubio para poco después escuchar como de tanto estar dando vueltas, un porrazo y un quejido llegaron a sus oídos, señal que le daba la idea que Yuu se había caído de la cama. El rubio no pudo evitar dejar escapar una leve risa-…Demasiado impresionable, diría yo.

Era tan fácil sorprenderlo, estaba más que comprobado que Yuu era todavía un niño aunque para gusto de Mikaela quizá demasiado. No pudo evitar recordar que él mismo a la edad de Yuu ya invirtió bastante de su tiempo en despojarse de todo signo de infancia para adentrarse de lleno en el podrido mundo adulto y sobrevivir a las adversidades que desgraciadamente en su época rebosaban demasiadas. En realidad, en la época Heian y en otras más anteriores y posteriores, cualquier chiquillo de trece años ya era tratado como un adulto y se cargaba sobre sus hombros la pesada carga de representar el honor de su familia, o, para los más empobrecidos, el de trabajar como mulas para poder sobrevivir y pagar los impuestos al líder de turno.

Pero supuso que para todo había una época y tampoco le apetecía corregir esa parte infantil que todavía tenía Yuu. El niño al fin y al cabo había sobrevivido a un apocalipsis asumiendo de paso la responsabilidad de cuidar de un grupo de niños prácticamente solo, eso ya le hacía ser mucho más adulto de lo que habían sido los niños antes del apocalipsis. Sin duda, Yuu tampoco era capaz de permitirse ser todo lo infantil o inmaduro que quisiera si aquello comprometía su propia supervivencia y la de los que estaba a su cargo.

Yuu, pese a lo impulsivo e inmaduro que muchas veces demostraba ser, no podía ser un niño luego de todo lo que había vivido, pero aún así Mika no era capaz todavía de verle como un hombre.

-Será cosa de la edad…-entonces dejo escapar una nueva risa.-Creo que a estas alturas para mi hasta un humano de ochenta años es un mocoso.

Entonces unos golpes a la puerta de la entrada captaron toda su atención, distrayéndolo un momento de su estado de vigía. El rubio parpadeó preguntándose quién podría ser a esas horas, no esperaba visitas. Con algo de pereza, Mika se estiró en su asiento antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta, y antes de abrirla tanto su oído como su olfato le dieron la información que necesitaba para poder identificar quien estaba al otro lado sin tan siquiera abrir la puerta.

Sonrió cuando vio a un hombre corpulento de pelo rojo postrado en su puerta con los brazos cruzados y devolviéndole aquella sonrisa que tanto conocía el rubio.

-Mikaela-kun-saludó aquel hombre con un cabeceo.

-Crowley-kun-devolvió el saludo de la misma manera.-¿Qué haces tú por aquí? Te hacía en Alemania.

-¿Acaso necesito alguna razón para venir a visitar y a tomar un trago con un viejo amigo?-cuestionó el pelirrojo.

-Viniendo de ti me espero muchas cosas y ninguna buena, precisamente.-comentó como si nada el rubio sin dejar de sonreírle aquel pelirrojo.

En ese momento un ligero cambio en el gesto del pelirrojo alertó a Mika de lo obvio. Estaba oyendo a Yuu.

-¿Estás acompañado?-preguntó volviendo a mirarle con perspicacia.-Si lo estás puedo irme…a no ser que te apetezca compartir a tu acompañante.

Al escucharlo, Mikaela no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Creo que para esa clase de cosas ya tienes a tu disposición a Chess y a Horn, seguro que estarían encantadas de recibir tus atenciones.-se encogió de hombros antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse de nuevo hacia la sala de estar.-Pero me consta que mi acompañante no iba a gustarte.

-¿De nuevo empleando tu tiempo con el ganado?-cuestionó Crowley tomando aquella señal como una invitación no verbal a pasar a la casa.-No importa el tiempo que pase, nunca llegaré a entender esa extraña predilección de pasar tu tiempo libre con el ganado joven…son tan frágiles que no puedo entender donde está la diversión en ellos, no has ni siquiera empezado a jugar con ellos y ya se rompen y mueren….

-Tenemos gustos distintos en lo que se refiere a la hora de encontrar entretenimiento ¿te apetece una copa?-preguntó mientras le enseñaba una botella de color verde oscuro que en otro tiempo su interior contenía vino.

-Ya sabes que si-asintió él en lo que Mikaela sacaba dos elegantes copas y las llenaba con el contenido rojo denso de la botella. El rubio lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, su apariencia era tranquila y confiada, pero también daba señales que le indicaban que se encontraba atento a los sonidos que Yuu estaba haciendo en su habitación.

-Por favor, ponte cómodo-indicó Mikaela haciendo que Crowley volviera a prestarle atención. Debía vigilar en mantener la atención del pelirrojo lejos de los actos revoltosos de Yuu.

-Muy amable-agradeció tomándole la palabra y sentándose directamente en el sillón que estaba junto al que Mika había estado sentado antes.-Tu acompañante está muy inquieto ¿no te parece?

-Es un muchachito con muchas energías.-se encogió Mika de hombros terminando de llenar las copas y se iba a sentar en su sitio junto al pelirrojo.

-Es curioso, son raras las ocasiones en las que cuando vengo a visitarte tus acompañantes tienen las fuerza que este parece tener-comentó el pelirrojo como si estuvieran hablando de un cachorrito energético.

-Digamos que estoy practicando uno de mis juegos con él y para ello necesito que esté con fuerzas-se excusó pero viendo que Crowley se disponía a decir algo mas se apresuró en cuestionarle ofreciéndole la copa-¿Y tú como es que estás aquí en vez de en Alemania? Dudo mucho que hayas venido desde tan lejos para interrogarme sobre mis pasatiempos.

-He llegado a venir desde mucho más lejos por mucho menos, mi querido amigo, pero tienes razón no es para lo que he venido.-confesó tomando la coma entre sus dedos. La acercó a su nariz y apreció su aroma.-Mmmh, buena calidad por lo que veo.

-De una niña de siete años, recolectada hace apenas tres días.-rio Mikaela dándole un ligero trago, antes de abrir los ojos y clavar su rojiza mirada en el pelirrojo. Lo conocía demasiado bien, y sabía de antemano que la presencia de Crowley en su hogar de Sanguinem siempre significaba una cosa; _Problemas_ -¿Y bien, Crowley?

-Digamos que he venido para lo mismo que tú-dijo mirando al rubio fijamente apreciando como se detenía a medio camino de darle un nuevo sorbo a su copa-Desde hace siglos eres el enlace político que hay entre el gobierno japonés y el ruso. Has tenido infinidad de tratos con Urd en nombre de la reina Krul y me consta que tienes en Rusia a varios vampiros bajo tus ordenes que el propio Urd te ha proporcionado en reconocimiento a tu rango como progenitor, tenias todo para hacer funcionar el sistema desde Rusia y por lo que sé te veías muy a gusto allí como para asentarte durante varios siglos más. Pero desde hace varios años has estado viajando constantemente entre Japón y Rusia y hace poco llegó a mis oídos que has decidido establecerte de nuevo en Japón de forma indefinida.

Contrario a lo que cualquier otro esperaría, Mika no se mostró en absoluto impresionado por las deducciones de Crowley. Su regreso a su tierra natal había extrañado a casi todo el mundo, sobre todo cuando decidió por su propia cuenta ejercer de líder activo en las labores de patrulla y reconocimiento del exterior que eran tarea exclusiva de los centinelas de la ciudad y subordinados en general, aunque Mikaela debía reconocer que hacer las labores de vampiros rasos no era sino una forma de entretenimiento para escaquearse del papeleo que siempre se le formaba en su mesa y, sea dicho de paso, una forma más campechana de recolectar información al aire libre. Pese a lo divertido que le resultaba el desconcierto ajeno ante su traslado de nuevo a Japón, Mikaela no podía evitar mirar con perspicacia a Crowley, asumiendo casi de inmediato que si su camarada sabía algo de su retorno era porque también estaba igual de implicado que él.

-Imagino que tú también estás haciendo los trámites para establecerte aquí ¿no es cierto, Crowley?-cuestionó entonces volviendo a darle un sorbo a su copa de vino.

El pelirrojo lo contempló al rubio con una sonrisa confiada. Sin duda, esos dos se entendían bastante bien.

-Entonces es cierto ¿verdad? El ganado está dando problemas.-más que una pregunta aquella era una afirmación.-Tienen que estar armando mucho escándalo como para que precisamente nos hayan convocado a tipos como tú y como yo.

-Y seguramente a muchos otros…-se encogió de hombros Mikaela-¿Qué sabes del asunto?

-Equipamientos malditos-apostilló el pelirrojo corpulento.-Por lo que me pude informar, el ganado japonés parece tener en su poder unas curiosas armas poseídas por demonios que son capaces de aniquilarnos ¿es así?

-Sí, es exactamente eso.

-¿Es parecido a donde está atrapado el antiguo rey de Japón?

Aquella mención a Asuramaru hizo que Mikaela mirase atento a su compañero, pero no exteriorizó su perturbación. Mencionar al difunto, y de paso endemoniado, rey vampiro de Japón era algo que por norma todos preferían callar para evitar problemas con la reina, pero como era lógico estando ella ausente los más osados se atrevían a incluso bromear con el asunto, aun cuando fuera en la cara del mismo hijo de Krul. Ante los altos cargos, el caso de la muerte del rey de Japón y posterior sucesión de la hermana de éste al trono era algo que todos vigilaban recelosos y desconfiados. La jerarquía vampírica era algo que todos respetaban y cada uno sabía el lugar que ocupaban, pero no era menos cierto que toda la comunidad funcionaba igual que una mafia; pese a tener todos los mismos objetivos ninguno de los miembros podía permitirse confiar los unos en los otros, son vampiros pero era innegable que también en otro tiempo todos fueron seres humanos y el deseo de poder estaba arraigado en su propia naturaleza, todos tenían doble cara y uno nunca sabía cuando iba a ser traicionado, ya fuera por sus propios subordinados como sus camaradas nobles.

La muerte de Asuramaru era oficial pero unos escasos espabilados se ocuparon de ocultar que su alma demoniaca se encontraba atrapada en el interior de la bitácora que pertenecía a Mikaela, no era para nada conveniente que todo el mundo se enterara sobre el tema y, pese a las reticencias de muchos de ellos, era preferible que Krul ocupase el lugar de su hermano en el trono de Japón antes que exponer la situación al resto de los vampiros en pos de evitar un golpe de Estado innecesario; aun si con este acto se llevase a levantar sospechas de que fue la propia Krul la perpetradora de la muerte del rey de Japón para arrebatarle el trono, luego de siglos de estar a su lado como virrey.

No. Ningún vampiro podía fiarse de ninguno de sus camaradas y Mikaela lo sabia igual que lo sabia el pelirrojo que estaba enfrente suya. Claro que no lo parecía, con aquel ambiente hogareño y relajado, que ambos nobles se estuvieran analizando mutuamente de forma fría y calculadora, buscando reacciones que les proporcionase información que el otro quisiera callar y, de esa forma, averiguar lo que se traía entre manos.

-Algo así, sólo que no es lo mismo que un demonio posea un simple cuaderno de bitácora a que posea un arma de verdad.-inquirió Mikaela.-Un cuaderno es un cuaderno, no se puede comparar al daño que podría hacer un arma blanca o una de fuego…

-Pero eso no significa que sea menos peligroso ¿verdad? Hablamos de posesiones demoniacas después de todo.

-Es cierto, a pesar de todo sigue siendo demasiado peligroso-murmuró recordando como Asuramaru había intentado manipular a Yuu para hacerle entrar en contacto con la bitácora.

Cierto era que un cuaderno poseído por un demonio no podía tener el poder de una espada o cualquier otra arma en el campo de batalla, pero eso no significaba que fuera menos peligroso, sólo menos adecuado para un combate frente a frente. Los humanos, tanto niños como adultos, eran susceptibles a la manipulación mental, sobretodo si se les conseguía tentar de alguna manera; era como lo que hace una planta carnívora con las moscas, emite un dulce aroma para atraerlas y, cuando las tiene donde quieren, cierran sus fauces atrapándolas en su interior para luego ir digiriéndolas vivas lentamente. Inadecuado para el campo de batalla pero altamente eficaz para crueles interrogatorios o destrucción mental. Y como tal, el poder de Asuramaru dentro del cuaderno era la tortura mental; la increíble capacidad de crear ilusiones, simular muertes tan reales como las que se podría tener en la realidad, la sensación de estar estancado en el tiempo donde no sabes si estas en el sitio unos minutos o varios años a solas con un demonio que disfruta del consumo de la cordura. Ese era el poder de Asuramaru y, para colmo, era parte de su juego favorito…

-Exactamente ¿cómo es que ese ganado rebelde tiene acceso a esa clase de cosas?

-Hiiragi Mahiru.-nombró aquel nombre que para la comunidad vampírica era como nombrar alguna clase de virus contagioso.

-¿La misma que asesinó al antiguo rey?

-La misma.-asintió Mikaela-Asuramaru fue una de tantas cobayas para sus experimentos, ella es la que creó esos equipamientos malditos a través de él y de otros más.

-Vaya con la cría.-silbó haciéndose el impresionado.-Aunque también vaya con los Hiiragi, darle a esa mujer la libertad y los medios para crear semejantes artilugios.

-Y conocimientos.-puntualizó Mikaela.-Cría o no, Hiiragi Mahiru era un genio capaz de crear armas capaces de aniquilarnos usando las almas de los vampiros. Eso no lo ha conseguido por que la suerte le haya sonreído…Los Hiiragi sabían muy bien la clase de portento que tenían dentro de su familia y se han ocupado de saber utilizarla lo mejor posible.

-Pero la muchacha ya hace tiempo que ha muerto ¿no? ¿Por qué ahora nos están dando problemas sus experimentos?

-Porque tenemos a todo el clan Hiiragi queriendo decorar las salas de estar de sus casas con las cabezas de los progenitores-bromeó Mikaela revolviendo un poco sus cabellos con los dedos.-Y tienen en su poder los informes de investigación que en su día escribió Hiiragi Mahiru, por lo que parece que están aprendiendo a hacer uso de sus resultados. Ya sabes…lentos pero seguros…

-Vaya ¿una familia entera contra nosotros? Que honor…

-¿Sabes cuál es uno de los inconvenientes de esos equipamientos malditos? Que no cualquiera puede utilizar uno.

-Algo he oído al respecto. Pero supongo que es algo inevitable, debería ser imposible que un ser humano sea capaz de hacerse con el control de algo que está poseído por un demonio.

-Tú lo has dicho…debería ser imposible.-entonces moviendo de forma elegante su copa miró a su camarada a través del vidrio y el líquido rojo.-Pero…¿y si te dijera que quienes pueden hacer uso de esas armas no son del todo humanos?

Interesado, Crowley parpadeó y prestó atención a Mika.

-¿Hablamos del famoso serafín del fin?-dedujo el pelirrojo dejado su copa sobre la mesa para centrar su mirada en la del rubio.

-Bingo.-le sonrió de nuevo.

-¿No se supone que sólo las cobayas de la secta Hyakuya fueron los portadores de ese serafín del fin? Y que yo sepa la reina Krul se encargó de viajar por todo Japón para acabar con la vida de cualquier niño que estuviera o que haya estado viviendo en un orfanato de la secta Hyakuya.

-Eso pensábamos al principio, pero al parecer los Hyakuya tuvieron acceso a más niños además de los que tenían a su cargo en los orfanatos. Muchos de ellos tenían vidas normales con sus padres y el colegio…

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo pudieron tener acceso a esos niños si no estaban en sus orfanatos?

Mikaela miró por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo internamente al descubrir que Crowley parecía ser desconocedor de los detalles de la secta Hyakuya, aquello era una buena noticia. Eso significaba que los otros altos mandos de otros países no estaban del todo al tanto de los pasos dados por los Hiiragi o los Hyakuya respecto a todo lo que estaban haciendo. Aunque en parte también era mala suerte haberlo mencionado, no querría tener que darle explicaciones que lo comprometieran.

-No lo sé. Me dedico a contarte lo que sé, de esos detalles yo no tengo conocimiento-se encogió Mikaela de hombros, restándole importancia intentando que Crowley no indagara al respecto.

-¿Y la reina Krul no te ha contado nada?-preguntó perspicacia ocultando sus intenciones bajo una expresión afable y tranquila- Es extraño cuando tu eres su "hijo" y prácticamente su mano derecha.

-Ya sabes que eso de que soy su hijo es sólo un capricho suyo, yo creo que más que su hijo soy un perro con el que se ha encariñado, y lo de que soy su mano derecha…¿realmente alguien lo es en estos tiempos que corren?

-¿Debo deducir con eso que la reina desconfía de ti, Mikaela?-volvió a preguntar y con ello Mikaela fue consciente de que empezaba a entrar en temas que no le convenían en absoluto, no por Krul que eso le era bastante indiferente pero si para sí mismo. Si se corría la voz que él, el hijo y mano derecha de la reina, no contaba con la confianza de la que es su madre adoptiva comenzaría a perder credibilidad ante todos los demás miembros de alto rango de la comunidad vampírica. Y si había algo que Mikaela no estaba dispuesto a perder eran las ventajas que le proporcionaba su posición dentro de la jerarquía.

-Ni siquiera yo tengo claro eso, Crowley, últimamente no sé en que anda pensando Krul. De hecho ha estado actuado extraña desde que comenzaron a convocar a todos los progenitores-respondió posicionándose en una actitud neutral hacia su propia persona e intentar desviar la atención del pelirrojo a la actitud de la reina.

No le importaba, Krul sabía manejarse sola y le preocupaba más que los ojos de los altos mandos y sus topos recayesen sobre él. Era mejor que se centrasen en otro en vez en él para poder tener libertad de movimientos…y si con ello debía desviar la atención a la tercera progenitora, pues mala suerte para ella.

-Pero regresando al tema que nos atañe-retomó el rubio intentando dar por zanjado aquel sutil interrogatorio.-por lo que sabemos todos aquellos capaces de hacer uso del equipamiento maldito tienen algo en común, todos tienen en mayor o menor medida, el gen del serafín incrustado en su código genético.

-¿Eso significa que hubo tratos entre los Hyakuya y los Hiiragi? No me parece posible que los Hiiragi tuvieran esa información al alcance si no es porque tendría que haber tenido alguna clase de relación con los Hyakuya-cuestionó Crowley arqueando ligeramente una ceja.

-No lo sé pero es de suponer que sí. Aunque no sabemos con qué finalidad lo hicieron. Todo este asunto del Serafín ya se estaba desarrollando mucho antes de que se produjera el apocalipsis, es decir cuando el ganado era ignorante de nuestra existencia, así que entiendo que su desarrollo tenía otra finalidad y no la fabricación de equipamientos malditos.

-Pero ¿qué tipo de finalidad?

-¿Quién sabe? ¿Jugar a ser Dios? ¿Crear seres humanos perfectos? ¿Manipular la evolución de la especie humana…?-enumeró Mikaela con aire aburrido-Hay tantas opciones y a la cual más posible y terca que ya me lo creo todo.

-¿Existe la posibilidad de que los Hiiragi descubrieran por casualidad que el ganado que portaba el serafín en su código genético fueran los únicos capaces de manejar el equipamiento maldito creado por uno de ellos?

-Es difícil pensar en eso…es más lógico para mi pensar que los Hiiragi podrían haber estado financiando los experimentos de la secta Hyakuya antes de que se produjera el apocalipsis, eso habría permitido que los Hyakuya pudieran probar sus experimentos en familias civiles que buscaran tener hijos a través de la inseminación artificial, eso explicaría la existencia de niños con el gen del serafín fuera de los orfanatos Hyakuya. Me creo mas eso a que todo haya sido fruto de la…casualidad…

-La casualidad no existe, sólo lo inevitable.-recitó Crowley sin pensar.

Ante esa frase, ambos vampiros fueron invadidos por una repentina sensación de vulnerabilidad que tan rápido llegó, se fue, como un gélido viento silencioso. No sabían porque aquella frase les hacía titubear el alma como si se sintieran acechados por fuerzas desconocidas, un casi olvidado temor instintivo que sus propias naturalezas de sanguijuelas milenarias les había hecho recordar por un breve segundo la posible existencia de algo que estuviera por encima de ellos como especie…Ambos sacudieron ligeramente sus cabezas e intentando retomar su conversación, lo dejaron pasar.

-Volviendo al tema, dudo mucho que Hiiragi Mahiru se atreviera a crear armas de aniquilación vampírica sin tener pleno conocimiento de que hubiera un tipo de humano especifico que pudiera hacerse con el control de ellas sin dar tantos problemas-concordó el rubio asintiendo con la cabeza.-Por ello están convocándonos a todos los progenitores, esos portadores de equipamientos malditos se han convertido en algo más que un dolor de cabeza. Hoy por hoy sólo los progenitores podemos hacerles frente.

-Hm ¿debo asumir que acabarán viniendo aquellos gobernantes de otros países?-preguntó Crowley acomodándose en el respaldo de su asiento.

-Asumes bien, creo que en nada tendremos a Urd y a Lest Karr rondando por aquí, aunque imagino que lo que menos puede interesarle a Lest Karr en estos momentos es ganarle la batalla al ganado japonés por el bien de la comunidad.

-Ju, Me gustaría poder decirte que exageras en tus suposiciones pero ambos sabemos que mentiría,-rio de buena gana el pelirrojo-Lest Karr es un arrogante y está hambriento de poder como para desear hacerse con el trono de Japón. Pero ¿Qué le vamos hacer? Es un progenitor y si es necesaria la fuerza de todos para hacer caer a la familia Hiiragi habrá que apechugar y saber ser corteses los unos con los otros.

-Me parece a mí que lo que menos te importa es quien se haga con el trono de Japón, Crowley-sonrió Mikaela a su colega viendo como este le devolvía la sonrisa a modo de contestación-Pero esas cosas prefiero dejárselas a Krul. Ella sabrá apañárselas con él. La política y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien y desde luego no voy a empezar ahora a preocuparme por ella-se encogió Mikaela de hombros dando un nuevo trago a su copa.

-Que duro es eso viniendo del que se supone que es el príncipe y el enlace político entre Japón y Rusia.-rio el pelirrojo.

Entonces, de forma simultánea, las orejas de ambos vampiros hicieron un ligero movimiento atento al detectar un sonido ajeno a ellos, más sin embargo, aquello no logró perturbar su semblante tranquilo y el ambiente relajado que estaban compartiendo, ni siquiera cuando unos nudillos chocaron contra la madera de la puerta del salón.

-Adelante.-dio permiso Mikaela separando sus labios de la copa al mismo tiempo que un vampiro que bien reconocido era entraba dando una respetuosa reverencia a sus superiores.-Lacus, que inesperada visita, aunque me gustaría que antes de entrar en mi casa tocases la puerta como has hecho con la de mi salón.

Lacus no respondió de forma inmediata pero Mika percibió un ligero movimiento de sus orejas dándole la información de que estaba escuchando a Yuu moverse en su cuarto como un animalillo inquieto.

-"Este niño es inagotable"-suspiró Mikaela para sus adentros, esperaba que se le pasase pronto y que el cansancio le hiciera dormir en breve, no le gustaría tener que ir dándole explicaciones a todo el mundo de porque su amante se encontraba tan revoltoso cuando lo normal es que no lo estuviera…

-¿Y bien, Lacus? ¿A que debemos el honor de tu visita?-preguntó Mikaela con un tono amable haciendo que el pelimorado perdiera la concentración de lo que escuchaba de fondo y la centrase en él.

Lacus escondió su disgusto bajo una sonrisa de falsa cordialidad, lo que menos le apetecía en el mundo era estar ahí plantado frente al prepotente de Mikaela, que lo miraba dejándole bien claro con la simple mueca de su cara la supremacía total de su rango frente al suyo. Pero no tenía otra opción, una de sus obligaciones como centinela de Sanguinem era mantener informado al alto mando de cualquier cambio, alteración o confrontación que hubiera dentro y por los alrededores de la ciudad subterránea, incluyendo el estado del ganado joven, y dado que la reina no había hecho el esfuerzo de atenderlo por estar con otras ocupaciones no había tenido más remedio que ir hasta la casa del señorito rubio hijo de la reina a darle dicha información.

"Y no entiendo porque mierda tengo que informarle a este de nada" gruñó para sí mismo crispado por la sonrisita que el rubio le dedicaba. Mikaela no vivía en Sanguinem, su residencia estaba en Rusia desde hacia tiempo y como mucho era el enlace político que unía a ambos países en una constante vía pacifica y comercial. Se suponía que ejercía de progenitor en Rusia junto a las tropas que había conseguido y Lacus no entendía por qué narices tenía que estar ahí con el culo pegado al asiento de aquel cómodo sillón manteniendo una conversación con otro progenitor…

Ah…cierto…era el hijo de la reina, y como tal, siempre pertenecería a la nobleza y a la tropa japonesa bajo su mando, estuviera o no viviendo en el país…

Manteniendo la compostura que requería su rango ante él, sobre todo frente a Crowley, aquel progenitor escocés residente en Alemania, que era otro peso pesado dentro de la nobleza de la comunidad vampírica. No estaba en posición de encabronarse delante de ellos.

-Ejem, lamento irrumpir así e interrumpir vuestra reunión…pero es mi deber dar un informe, a ti, Mikaela, como hijo de la reina que eres-pronunció esto con cierto retintín para disfrute personal del rubio- dado que ella no ha podido hacer tiempo para atenderme, sobre un incidente que ha ocurrido hace unos minutos con el ganado joven.

-Oh…parece que hoy andan rebotados.-rio divertido el pelirrojo con el buen humor plasmado en su cara, refiriéndose claramente al inquieto chiquillo que aún rondaba por la habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido, que no has podido ir a informarle a la reina?-preguntó Mikaela prestándole toda su atención al de cabellos morados.

-Debo informar que hace unos minutos ha fallecido una niña pequeña en las calles de la ciudad. Al parecer ha salido de su casa luego del toque de queda y la han matado en medio de la calle.

-¿La han matado?-preguntó curioso Mikaela ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.-¿Y quién ha sido el causante?

De haber sido otro vampiro, tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias. Era recurrente que los niños murieran asesinados a manos de los vampiros pero dado la ley de protección de ganado para el sustento de la comunidad, esos asesinatos siempre eran clandestinos y discretos para el gozo de los autores. Asesinar a lo que consideraban su único sustento, algo que cada día era más y más escaso, era motivo de castigo si el autor se quedaba al descubierto.

-La ha matado otro de los niños que vivía con ella.

Oh…aunque eso también era posible que pasara.

-Wow ¿otra vez?-preguntó Crowley con una cara que expresaba una sonrisa resignada.

No era raro que el ganado joven se matase entre ellos por alguna absurda pelea o un ataque de histerismo. Dado que los centinelas no se molestaban en imponer una educación más allá de la sumisión que les debía a cualquier vampiro, los niños crecían bajo una anarquía donde todos querían estar por encima de todos buscando beneficios de gozar de la predilección del noble a cargo para sobrevivir dentro de esa opresión vampírica, donde muchas veces las relaciones entre ellos dentro y fuera de los hogares eran tensas y problemáticas. Las peleas y los insultos eran habituales así como el resentimiento ante le negación de sometimiento entre ellos, y no era extraño que en un arranque de ira, berrinche o incluso previamente premeditado un niño quisiera imponer su voluntad haciendo callar o hacer obedecer a otro mediante amenazas de muerte que muchas veces desembocaba finalmente en un asesinato u homicidio dependiendo de los casos. Era lo que pasaba cuando nadie les enseñaba a respetarse los unos a los otros y a imponer castigo o disciplina si uno obraba mal con otro, los niños se habían acostumbrado a que, fuera de la mirada de los vampiros, podían tratarse entre ellos como quisieran ya fuera para bien o para mal y que siempre debían imponerse los unos a los otros para sobrevivir. Los vampiros no les interesaba en absoluto lo que ocurriera en la relación entre el ganado siempre y cuando no fueran impertinentes o irrespetuosos con ellos.

Pero desde luego, aunque eso también podía pasa, tampoco se podía permitir que se matasen entre ellos.

-Puedo asegurar que esto en Rusia en raro que ocurra, Urd no permite la desidia en atender al ganado que está a su cargo.-comentó encogiéndose de hombros el rubio al ver como lo estaba mirando Crowley, entonces se dirigió a Lacus.-¿Puede aprovecharse algo de la cría?

-Lamentablemente poco se puede aprovechar de ella, se ha desangrado totalmente luego de recibir veintiocho puñaladas. El perpetrador ha utilizado un arma blanca, un desgastado cuchillo de cocina para matarla.

-Vaya…¿veintiocho puñaladas y con un cuchillo desgastado? Hace falta ganas y fuerza para que un niño pueda matar alguien de esa manera-preguntó sorprendido Mikaela, menuda rabia debía cargar el autor contra la niña como para asestar ese número exacto de estocadas.-¿Acaso el niño con el que vivía es violento? ¿O tal vez haya habido rencillas entre ellos desde hace tiempo?

-No tiene antecedentes, nunca dio problemas a nadie de su alrededor y por lo que sé el grupo de niños con los que convive han estado siempre muy unidos y nunca hubo conflictos serios entre ellos. De todos modos ese crio siempre ha sido como una seta, nunca ha hecho nada relevante y es de muy pocas palabras…hasta ahora, claro.-se encogió Lacus de hombros como quien habla de una planta.

Mikaela parpadeó ante aquella información, le vino a la cabeza el rostro de varios niños con esas características que podían desembocar en matar a uno de los suyos pero hubo uno en especial que le rondó la mente varios segundos cuando Lacus dio aquella sencilla descripción sobre el comportamiento habitual.

-¿Cómo se llama el niño?-preguntó Mikaela.

-Hyakuya Taichi. De seis años.

Aquel nombre hizo parpadear ligeramente más deprisa a Mikaela clavando su mirada, más seria, en Lacus que tenía sus ojos fijos en el informe que tenía en su mano ¿el hermano menor de Yuu…?

-¿Hyakuya…?-preguntó Crowley a su lado arqueando una ceja en confusión al escuchar aquel apellido.

-¿Qué niña fue la asesinada?-cuestionó a continuación el rubio, no dándole importancia a la extrañeza de su colega ante el apellido mencionado.

-Una de sus hermanas; Hyakuya Fumie, de siete años-constató el pelimorado pasando su dedo índice por las letras del informe. El detalle de la diferencia de edad solía ser algo de relevancia entre los niños, era complicado que un niño pequeño pudiera matar a una niña más alta que él a no ser que el niño en cuestión fuera particularmente violento…

-Ya-suspiró Mikaela pasando su enguantada mano por la nuca, mientras un pensamiento se cruzaba por su cabeza.-"Yuu-chan va dar problemas en cuanto se entere"

-¿Tenéis niños Hyakuya entre el ganado joven?-cuestionó Crowley clavando su mirada en el rubio, con una sonrisa confiada.-Ya me parecía extraño que te callases información sobre cómo es que sabíais la relación entre los Hiiragi y los Hyakuya…¿acaso la reina no había acabado con todas esas cobayas?

-Ah, ha sido cosa mía y de Felid-se encogió Mikaela de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa. Sabía que era inútil intentar hacerle creer al pelirrojo que era una casualidad tener niños con ese apellido y que no tuvieran nada que ver con la secta…intentar convencerlo de que era coincidencia o justificarse demasiado seria mas sospechoso que el decir la verdad a medias-Hace algunos años, mientras estábamos realizando labores de investigación nos encontramos con un pequeño grupo de niños que estaban siendo atacados por Jinetes del Apocalipsis, pensamos que se habían quedado solos luego de haber perdido a su grupo porque no parecían provenir de la comunidad que dominan los Hiiragi, así que pensamos que era un golpe de suerte encontrar ganado joven para llevar a Sanguinem. Aunque en nuestra defensa, debo decir que no teníamos conocimiento de que eran niños Hyakuya hasta que los apuntamos en los registros de la ciudad.

-¿Y la reina lo ha permitido?-volvió a preguntar Crowley arqueando una ceja no terminando de encajar lo que estaba contándole su colega, dándose bien cuenta que Mikaela no había contestado a su pregunta.

Mikaela no contestó de forma inmediata, sino que durante un segundo dudó de su respuesta simulando estar haciendo memoria, no podía contestarle con franqueza porque si no estaba seguro que le preguntaría que piensa el Consejo de Venerables Ancianos al respecto de tener cobayas de los Hyakuya metidos dentro del ganado joven y porque estaban bajo la posesión de Krul cuando se suponía que ella los había matado a todos, pero no dispuesto hacerle ver a su pelirrojo camarada su inquietud le esbozó una sonrisa y con confianza aseguró:

-Ella misma aprobó los registros cuando le informamos. Imagino que es porque tiene algo en mente que hacer con ellos-aclaró Mikaela para intentar dejar zanjado el tema y que el pelimorado no se pusiera pesado preguntando y menos delante de Crowley. Aun cuando sabia que diciendo aquello comprometía a Krul.

-¿Y lo sabe el consejo de venerables ancianos?-formuló el pelirrojo aquella pregunta que a Mikaela tanta pereza le daba responder.

-Desconozco si lo saben o no, últimamente Krul no me hace partícipe de sus planes ni de los asuntos que comparten con los ancianos.-contestó con toda la verdad que podía en ese momento para no avivar más la curiosidad de su camarada.

Y era verdad que Mikaela no estaba al tanto de los planes de Krul con esos niños. Él mismo pidió como favor personal que mantuviera a los centinelas bajo la estricta orden de no quitarle la vida a Yuu, el niño era cosa suya y Krul lo sabía y lo respetaba dado la importancia que tenía Yuu en su vida últimamente. Pero de lo que nunca habían hablado era que hacer con el resto de niños Hyakuya, personalmente a Mikaela no le importaba lo mas mínimo lo que fuera a pasarle a los otros niños incluso si desaparecieran hasta le harían un favor, de esa forma Yuu no estaría las veinticuatro horas del día con la cabeza ocupada pensando en ellos y se centraría mas en sí mismo. Pero era innegable lo sospechoso que le resultaba lo que fuera que estuviera pensando su madre adoptiva en conservarlos en vez de eliminarlos o encerrarlos cuando representaban una clara amenaza y encima haciendo eso a espaldas del consejo. Todos esos niños, incluyendo a Yuu, fueron cobayas de la secta Hyakuya y no había duda alguna que si les hicieran un análisis completo se encontraría el gen del serafín incrustado en el código genético de cada uno de ellos. Krul dejó claro que el experimento del serafín era algo que amenazaba a la comunidad vampírica, ya que por ellos es por lo que los malditos humanos fueron capaces de ejercer dominio sobre los famosos equipamientos malditos que creó Hiiragi Mahiru, y si esos serafines podían ser utilizados como cazadores de vampiros era obvio que podían ser utilizados para otras funciones. El experimento del serafín del fin estuvo ya en proceso antes del apocalipsis y antes de saberse de la existencia de los vampiros, así que su creación tenía otro destino diferente a la caza de los vampiros.

Entonces, siendo tan peligrosos…¿por qué Krul no ordenó aniquilar a esos niños, tal y como hizo con los otros miles que estuvieron en los orfanatos Hyakuya? En lugar de eso les hizo pasar a Sanguinem viviendo bajo la condición de ganado como cualquier otro niño humano y sin más vigilancia que la que le dan a cualquiera de ellos. Resultaba demasiado sospechoso y estaba claro que a Krul le interesaba mantener a esos niños ocultos de los ojos de los pesos pesados de la comunidad.

Esos críos eran valiosos y amenazadores por partes iguales ¿en que estaba pensando Krul para querer conservarlos como ganado? Si estuviera en su lugar, los mantendría bajo constante vigilancia y estudio en el laboratorio para encontrar algo en ellos que resultase útil para contrarrestar el uso de los equipamientos malditos del ejército japonés ¿Acaso Krul tenía otros planes? Si era así no lo sabía, no era algo que compartiese con él aunque también era cierto que él no se había tomado la molestia de preguntárselo. El enigma que gira en torno a Yuu y a Gekko era algo que había estado acaparando su atención en las últimas semanas y admitía haber estado descuidando asuntos que en esos momentos eran de vital importancia para la comunidad en la que vivía. Quizá debería retomar charlas con su querida madre y que le informara que era lo que estaba planeando hacer con esos críos…

-Llevad a la cría, Hyakuya Fumie, a la cámara de criogenización-ordenó a Lacus mirándolo con seriedad.

Pero de momento debía ocuparse de lo que atañe en esos momentos. Viva o muerta, el cuerpo de una persona con el gen del serafín era igual de valioso, y era mejor prevenir su descomposición y conservar el cuerpo para posibles utilizaciones en un futuro ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez aún haya cosas que puedan sacarse provecho del cuerpo de Hyakuya Fumie.

-¿A la cámara de criogenización?-parpadeó confundido el pelimorado.-Debo advertirle que apenas le queda sangre dentro del cuerpo, será difícil extraerle algo aunque quieran conservar su cuerpo.

-Hazlo de todas formas, estoy seguro que la reina Krul lo aprobará, yo mismo me encargaré de hacérselo saber.-asintió con una sonrisa recibiendo a cambio una mirada aburrida por parte del centinela.-Asegúrate de recuperar todo lo posible de ella, y si es posible recuperar la sangre derramada hazlo también.

-Entonces, con su permiso, caballeros.-se despidió Lacus con una reverencia antes de salir por la puerta de la misma forma sigilosa con la que había llegado.

Una vez solos de nuevo, Crowley miró al rubio por el rabillo del ojo y lo escrutó con la mirada.

-¿Qué será lo que os traéis entre manos la reina y tú, Mikaela?-cuestionó el pelirrojo como si se tratase de un divertido juego de adivinanzas.

-No sabría decirte que es lo que tiene en mente Krul, como te he dicho, últimamente no cuenta conmigo para compartir sus planes. Pero yo por si acaso me cubro las espaldas.-se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

-Es curioso, pensaba que sólo Felid-kun andaba con secretismos al respecto-comentó el pelirrojo como quien no quiere la cosa mientras volvía a tomar un trago de su copa.

-¿Felid?-arqueó Mikaela una ceja a modo de sospecha.

-Desde que salió todo el tema de los equipamientos malditos y el famoso serafín del fin parece ser que Felid-kun ha estado muy ocupado porque no deja de hacer viajes de aquí para allá reuniéndose con gente que al parecer nadie conoce o se queda desaparecido durante varios días.

-Aja…así que eso es lo que hace…-murmuró Mikaela siendo conocedor lo sospechoso del comportamiento de su pomposo camarada de cabellos plateados.-Supongo que él ha tenido algo que ver con que la noticia de los equipamientos malditos saliera del archipiélago japonés ¿verdad?

-¿Quién sabe?-se encogió Crowley como si la cosa no fuera con él.-De todas formas no era algo que la reina pudiera mantener oculto durante demasiado tiempo con todos los problemas que están dando ese ganado del ejército, menos todavía cuando se hizo oficial la muerte del rey de Japón a manos del ganado y que la reina Krul asumió el mando. La muerte de un líder vampiro no es algo que se pase por alto ante los demás líderes, era mejor que se enterasen por alguien cercano a la reina hablando en su nombre que el encontrarse con la sorpresa de repente, o peor haber tenido que investigar ellos mismos. Si no, vampiros como Lest Karr tendrían la excusa perfecta para tachar a Krul de ocultar información importante y reclamar su ineptitud para ejercer el cargo de su hermano. El castigo a la reina habría sido terrible…

-Me lo puedo imaginar…-suspiró resignado Mikaela al encontrar razón en las palabras de Crowley dado la posición de Krul, pero el conocimiento general sobre los equipamientos malditos y el gen del serafín ante el resto de los líderes era limitado y nada alentador.

Se le ocurrían unos cuantos líderes que estarían demasiado interesados en hacerse con unos cuantos de esos equipamientos o investigar en su propio beneficio las cualidades que puede tener el gen del serafín aplicados a la comunidad vampírica. Aunque fuera lo más correcto y seguro haber hecho saber esa información al resto del mundo, también era un arma de doble filo, todos los ojos estaban puestos en cada paso que daba Krul con respecto al ejército japonés dándole imposibilidad de moverse con libertad. Por eso…¿Qué planes tendrá Felid para querer mantener a Krul bajo la constante mirada de los líderes?

-"Es algo que deberé investigar en su momento…"-pensó para si mismo.

Pero por ahora habría que mantener al peliplata vigilado, si había divulgado información sobre los equipamientos malditos pero sin revelar la presencia de niños con el gen del serafín en Sanguinem es porque tiene algo en mente y que necesita mantener a Krul ocupada, y a esos niños ocultos del mundo. Conociendo el carácter de Felid, sin duda buscaba algo…¿el que…? A saber…

En lo que Mikaela continuaba con su fructífera y entretenida reunión con el noble pelirrojo, en otra parte de la mansión modernista ubicado en una habitación al final del pasillo largo y oscuro se podía ver al único humano del hogar. Llevaba un buen rato desvelado por todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido a lo largo del día, estaba agotado, exhausto pero no se sentía capaz de pegar ojo luego de todo lo que había pasado.

La incertidumbre lo estaba matando. No quería pensar lo que quería ese vampiro de él, no comprendía su juego de encerrarlo y aislarlo de los demás niños para tenerlo en aquella habitación sin más contacto que la suya. Le recordaba al trato que se le daba a una mascota, libertad total de movimientos dentro de la vivienda, eso sí, bajo una constante y estricta vigilancia, pero privado de salir al exterior y de ver a la gente que le apeteciera cuando así lo quisiera. Sólo le faltaba tener un collar para acabar de convencerse que Mika jugaba con él a ser una mascota humana.

-Pero parece también ir más allá, ese tipo tiene la mente muy retorcida.-gruñó para sí mismo el muchacho levantándose de la cama por quinta vez en lo que llevaba de noche para ponerse a pasear por la habitación.-Una vez mencionó que no era la primera vez que estaba criando a un niño pero…¿a qué se refería exactamente con eso? ¿Ellos también fueron parte de su juego? ¿Fue parecido o diferente a lo que le hizo a Shigeru y a los otros niños desaparecidos?

Estaba inquieto. Se sentía exhausto, cansado y estaba seguro que en otras circunstancias estaría roncando en la cama y en un estado de sueño parecido al coma, pero en esos momentos le resultaba hasta impensable el irse a dormir. A pesar de lo que pensaran de él, no era ningún idiota y sabía encajar piezas de rompecabezas cuando lo tenía delante. Podía no entender el procedimiento que estaba llevando a cabo Mikaela pero luego de lo que había pasado antes de que el rubio abandonara la habitación ya se había hecho una idea de la finalidad que quería llevarle.

Mikaela iba hacerle lo mismo que les había hecho a los otros niños que se llevó consigo, de un modo u otro pero iba acabar teniendo la misma finalidad que los otros si no le ponía freno. Sólo con pensarlo las alarmas de Yuu se disparaban y su instinto de supervivencia le impedía quedarse quieto en el sitio. Le era imposible no pensar en la traumática experiencia que tuvo la otra vez al recordar el enorme cuerpo del rubio sobre él y el dolor desgarrador en su trasero; era algo que en absoluto deseaba volver a pasar, más sin embargo, su mente también le recordaba que Mikaela le había dicho que hacerle daño o matarlo no entraba dentro de sus planes con él. Pero desde luego Yuuichirou no se le ocurría otra cosa más lógica que esa para tenerlo de aquella manera pero al mismo tiempo encontraba muy extraño todo lo que el rubio hacia con él cuando estaba seguro que no lo hacía con los otros niños…

Seguía convencido que en esa noche donde Mikaela le hizo aquello, algo lo perturbó, no sabía porque, pero algo lo desconcertó lo suficiente para que se detuviera y lo dejara marcharse. Y aquello sólo le hacía sentirse más confundido al respecto.

Era todo tan confuso y no podía estar seguro de nada, salvo que estaba indudablemente en peligro y que debía empezar hacer uso de su maldito cerebro para encontrar una salida de esa casa de locos y regresar con su familia, que es donde debería estar.

-Pero ¿cómo puedo hacerlo?-se preguntó con frustración mirando a su alrededor viendo la oscuridad que envolvía cada zona de la habitación.-Haga lo que haga, ese chupasangre puede oírme y antes de que consiga salir habrá conseguido atraparme ¿cómo puedo burlar el oído de un vampiro?

El muchacho se paseó por la habitación una vez más, intentando encontrar algo que pudiera serle de utilidad. Y vaya si lo había. Tenía allí muchas cosas que podría utilizar para hacer ruido, algunas suficientemente ruidosas como para ocultar cualquier sonido que pudiera hacer él al correr o saltar, sin embargo, a pesar de resultarle tentadora la idea, tampoco la veía factible. Hacer mucho ruido para tapar los que pudiera producir él mismo al correr llamarían más la atención y Mikaela se presentaría antes siquiera de poder poner un pie fuera de la habitación, y esconderse mientras hacía ruido tampoco era una opción, aunque no pudiera oírle por los ruidos, si estaba en la misma habitación Mikaela sin duda podría detectarle por el olor y entonces su plan fracasaría.

-Es decir, debo encontrar algo para que no me oiga y que no me huela…sencillo ¿verdad?-susurro para sí mismo mirando con ojo crítico todas las cosas que tenía en la habitación-O eso me gustaría, pero ese estúpido chupasangre se ha encargado de que no tenga nada al alcance para engañarlo ¡pero vamos! ¡Tiene que haber algo! ¡Lo que sea que me pueda ser de ayuda!

Decidido a salir de aquel agujero lo más pronto posible, Yuu volvió a dar vueltas por la habitación, rebuscando entre todos los objetos que se hallaban en él. Algunos muñecos que tenía en la habitación eran de cuerda y hacían sonidos o música cuando se les daba, si los vampiros tenían un oído tan fino como presumían, eso significaba que una serie de diferentes sonidos consecutivos podría resultarles irritantes pero Yuu no estaba convencido de si eso podría serle de verdadera utilidad para ocultar el ruido de sus pisadas al correr, además, si por un casual esa teoría fuera cierta los estruendos que provocaban los Jinetes del apocalipsis al rugir les destrozarían los tímpanos y estaba más que claro que no parecen perturbarles demasiado cuando combatían contra ellos, al menos no le parecía cuando fue encontrado por el rubio en el exterior.

Enfadado por no conseguir encontrar nada que de verdad pudiera servirle, el moreno amplió su zona de búsqueda y se metió en el interior del cuarto de baño para ver si había algo que podía echar mano para su plan de huida. No se sorprendió nada al ver las pocas cosas que allí había; champú de hierbas aromáticas, jabón de manos, toallas, papel higiénico, cepillo de dientes, peine para el cabello y un armarito colgado en la pared que hacía la función de botiquín.

-Espera…¿botiquín?-murmuró Yuu cruzándosele una idea por la cabeza al ver el armarito con la cruz verde estampada en su puerta. Si el botiquín tuviera por casualidad aquella cosa, sin duda tendría la oportunidad de salir de allí.

Esperanzado por encontrar aquello, Yuu prácticamente se abalanzó contra el botiquín para abrir su puerta, mas sin embargo, se llevó un chasco enorme cuando tirar de la puerta está no se abría y ahí fue cuando tuvo que fijarse en la pequeña ranura de llave que adornaba en ella.

-Ese maldito desnatado…-gruñó frustrado el azabache al caer en la cuenta que Mikaela había tomado todas las precauciones posibles para no dejarle nada al alcance que pudiera resultar peligroso. Pero si ese vampiro se creía tan inteligente, entonces debía demostrarle lo terco que podía llegar a ser él.

Yuu posó sus ojos eucalipto sobre la ranura del botiquín y por unos segundos se quedó parado como si estuviera pensando en la forma de abrir la puerta sin la llave y sin tener que destrozar el botiquín para forzarlo, porque si se le ocurría ir a lo bruto Mikaela le oiría y tampoco quería llamar su atención…no al menos de momento.

Entonces una idea pasó por su cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa al encontrarla muy buena para lo que necesitaba. Salió del cuarto de baño a toda prisa para dirigirse hacia la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama, y justo ahí vio la baraja de cartas que Mikaela siempre le obligaba a usar todas las mañanas en una partida de póker para mejorar su agilidad mental y estimular su cerebro, eso sí, el muy desgraciado no mostraba la mas mínima consideración hacía él y lo derrotaba en todas las partidas que le obligaba a echar contra él para después sonreírle haciéndole sentir humillado y ridiculizado. Lo bueno es que no le obligaba apostar, sino la sensación de humillación habría sido peor, mucho peor.

-Pues bien, Mikaela, veamos si soy tan tonto como tanto te gusta hacerme sentir.-susurró Yuu con una sonrisa maliciosa permitiéndose juguetear con la baraja entre sus manos mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el escritorio donde tenía algunos materiales de estudio desparramados de cualquier manera.

Sin ningún cuidado, pasó su mano por la mesa revolviendo los materiales que se encontraban ahí encontrando con aquello que buscaba; un botecito de pegamento. Confiado, Yuu le quitó el tapón y puso su contenido entre dos cartas de la baraja apretando fuertemente entre ellas para que quedasen lo mas pegadas y alineadas posibles y, para asegurarse de su adherencia, se preocupó de impregnar también las esquinas y los bordes evitando de esa manera que pudieran separarse.

-Espero que pueda servirme-se dijo así mismo observando el resultado, no era ninguna maravilla pero esperaba que fuera suficiente. Una vez aprobado su improvisado invento regresó al cuarto de baño para ir donde se encontraba el dichoso botiquín.

Usando sus dedos, tiró de la puerta para poder abrir aunque fuera una pequeña apertura donde pudiera encajar el par de cartas pegadas entre sí. Para su alivió consiguió introducir las cartas y, con toda la paciencia que podía tener, movió su mano de arriba a abajo rozando una y otra vez con el cierre buscando la forma de volver a encajar las cartas en el momento justo que le hiciera abrir la dichosa puerta.

¡CLAC!

Yuu volvió a sonreír. Ese era el sonido que esperaba escuchar y, con un movimiento de palanca, la puerta se abrió con cierta parsimonia dejando a la vista el contenido de su interior.

-Ajá, sabía que tenía que quedar.-celebró Yuu tomando sin dudar la botella de alcohol que Mikaela había estado usando para tratar sus heridas.-He tenido suerte que Mikaela aún no hubiera pensando en llevárselo, aunque el que estuviera el botiquín cerrado quiere decir que sabe no le conviene que tenga esto entre mis manos. No creo que tenga otra oportunidad como esta.

Yuu, a pesar de lo solía decir, aún podía recordar la temporada en la que estuvo vagando con su familia por la superficie y recordaba los trucos que empleaban los adultos que estaban con ellos para sobrevivir. De ellos aprendió que con tarjetas o cartas lo suficientemente resistentes eran capaces de abrir puertas de forma sigilosa, como también era capaz de recordar que se podía improvisar armas con pocos materiales y un poco de imaginación. Yuu recordaba como para desviar la atención de los Jinetes del Apocalipsis los adultos que estuvieron con ellos usaban bebidas alcohólicas que encontraban en bodegas y licorerías abandonadas para fabricar una especie de bomba o petardo inflamable hasta los topes para de ese modo tener una oportunidad de escapar de esos monstruos al llamar su atención con los explosivos.

-Ese estúpido chupasangre de verdad cree que sólo me quedaré quietecito obedeciendo sus órdenes, subestima mi capacidad de supervivencia-susurró Yuu tomando una toalla que estaba colgada y comenzando a rasgarla con sus manos y dientes-No voy a ponértelo fácil, maldito desgraciado.

Bien, había encontrado la solución a la primera parte del problema; ocultar su olor. Ahora tocaba la otra parte, encontrar algo que ayudara a ocultar el ruido que pudiera hacer al correr. Como había pensando, en aquella habitación había muchas cosas ruidosas pero no lo suficientemente escandalosas como para ocultar el ruido que pudiera hace él. El hacer sonar todas a la vez iba a ser demasiado tedioso y lento considerando que no tenia forma de hacer sonar todos aquellos objetos de forma simultánea y que, encima, durasen al menos unos segundos.

Rebuscó nuevamente por toda la habitación, buscando algo que pudiera usar, algo que pudiera permitirle un poco de ventaja.

Entonces, rebuscando en cajones y bajo la cama, halló lo que andaba buscando; de entre los trastos encontró un despertador. Pero no uno digital. Un despertador de esos que tocan la moral, de los viejos. Si, esos que tienen ese diminuto martillo en la cabeza que, al llegar la hora programada, se vuelve loco y con su cabeza comienza a golpear de forma infernal dos cabezas de percusión situados a cada lado provocando tal irritante sonido que lo primero que deseas hacer al levantarte es tomar el dichoso despertador y estamparlo contra la pared con todas tus fuerzas pretendiendo que el muy desgraciado perezca en su labor.

-Esto sería una buena forma de empezar…-comentó Yuu con una sonrisa torcida, mirando el aparato con una expresión rencorosa e irónica.

Sin embargo, por muy irritante que fuera el sonido de ese viejo despertador, sabía que no sería suficiente para engañar a los oídos de Mikaela.

Dejando el despertador sobre la cama, recorrió una vez más la habitación buscando algo que le fuera útil pero encontrando exactamente lo mismo que antes, sin ningún otro objeto que se le hubiera pasado. Aquello le frustró y comprendió que no era posible que las cosas estuvieran convenientemente a su alcance para hacer más sencillo su plan de escape, Mikaela no era estúpido para dejarle cosas que pudieran hacerle dar problemas.

Intentando tomárselo con calma, Yuu se dejó caer sobre su trasero en el centro de la habitación y, cruzando las piernas, miró en dirección a la cama deshecha donde el reloj molesto reposaba en él, esperando su momento de entrar en acción ¿Qué podía hacer ahora si todo lo que tenía para hacer ruido era ese reloj? Bueno, ciertamente tenía muchas otras cosas pero ninguna que pudiera hacer ruido de forma simultánea con el reloj para hacer el escándalo suficiente para tirria los oídos de un vampiro.

Yuu paseó su mirada por la habitación observando las cajas de música, juguetitos con sonidos, de cuerda, y volviendo a mirar el reloj.

¿Y si en realidad…no fuera necesario hacer tanto ruido?

Yuu parpadeó quedándose mirando fijamente el relojito que hacía sonar sus agujas con cada movimiento ¿y si en realidad estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas a lo que no debería darle? Ciertamente, los oídos de un vampiro era un problema y había que encontrar la forma de anularlos el tiempo suficiente como para ejecutar su plan. Pero ahí radicaba el detalle. Debía centrarse en conseguir ruido suficiente que le hiciera ganar tiempo no en ponerse terco buscando la forma imposible de dejar sordo al vampiro con las cuatro tonterías que tenía en la habitación.

Volviendo a recorrer la mirada por todas las cosas que tenía al alcance, Yuu esbozó una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del sitio donde se encontraba sentado. Tenía lo suficiente. Pensó aquello dirigiéndose a la cama donde estaba reposando el reloj.

Más que suficiente.

Y de un brusco tirón, retiró la sabana de la cama mandando el reloj por los aires. Al llegar a un punto, la gravedad hizo su parte dentro de las leyes de la física comenzando a ejercer su influencia sobre el reloj para que fuera hacia el suelo. Más el trabajo fue cortado de golpe cuando la mano de Yuu atrapó el aparato al vuelo esbozando una sonrisa mientras sus resplandecientes ojos eucalipto se ocultaban tras su negra cabellera.

Mikaela observó por tercera vez por el rabillo del ojo como las manecillas del reloj de cuco que se encontraba en la pared se movían, a su parecer, con mayor lentitud que la última vez que le echo el ojo.

-¿Preocupado por algo, Mikaela?-preguntó entonces Crowley haciendo parpadear al rubio.

-Nada que valga la pena mencionar.-se encogió de hombros esbozando una sonrisa intentando disimular el hecho de que lo había pillado.

-¿En serio?-cuestionó el pelirrojo con una agradable sonrisa.-Me resulta un alivio, empezaba a preocuparme que estuviera aburriéndote con mi anécdota sobre la batalla contra los _sassenach._

Mikaela no pudo evitar soltar una suave carcajada ante aquella mención despectiva que antaño, en ya lejanas épocas medievales, los escoceses empleaban contra los ingleses durante los años de la Primera y Segunda Guerra de la Independencia de Escocia. Crowley había sido testigo y participe de los conflictos que hubo entre Escocia e Inglaterra desde su primer combate, un buen campo de batalla era los de los métodos más recurrentes para la disciplinar a un vampiro recién convertido en la caza y en la formación militar, y para Crowley las matanzas ocasionadas durante aquellos tiempos de guerra era como para un niño ir a una excursión con el colegio sin tener a sus padres constantemente vigilándole.

-¿En serio? ¡Esa palabra lleva siglos sin usarse!-rió divertido.

-Querido Mikaela, yo hice de ese término lo que es-comentó con comicidad para diversión personal del rubio.

-Y que orgulloso pareces de ello pero ¿Qué sentido tiene usarla en estos tiempos? Ni siquiera los ingleses de hoy en día sabrán el significado de esa expresión.

-Puede que el ganado inglés no pero la mayoría de los vampiros ingleses que conozco la conocen muy bien-rio encogiéndose de hombros. -Actúan con indiferencia pero hay algunos que todavía les chirría los oídos que se emplee esa palabra con ellos.

-Los que vivieron la época, imagino. Ser convertidos en vampiros en medio de la guerra hace inevitable que haya cosas imposibles de borrar.

-E imaginas bien, amigo. Siendo que nuestros tiempos quedan estancados al momento de haber sido convertidos es imposible ser totalmente inocentes a impulsos relacionados con nuestras épocas.

-¿Y los escoceses? ¿También hay alguno que la reconozca?

-La reconocen bien y lo disfrutan cuando se lo dicen a la cara a un inglés. Cuando les llevas a recordar los viejos tiempos a veces se comportan como niños y acaban rodando cabezas.-se mofó el pelirrojo recordando un par de ocasiones en las que con un poco de presión y mal meter, tres pueblos escoceses declararon la guerra a un pueblo inglés que se encontraba en la frontera.

-Momentos divertidos sin duda.-rio Mikaela observando los ojos lejanos del pelirrojo.

Sabía del juego que se estaba trayendo entre manos Crowley, lo sabía porque él mismo había jugado al mismo juego varias veces con diferentes colegas. Estaban teniendo una agradable conversación mientras tomaban una copa de sangre como dos buenos caballeros refinados que siempre les gustaba aparentar que eran, pero cualquiera que supiera cómo funcionaba las relaciones entre vampiros sabría que en aquella agradable atmosfera se escondía una silenciosa tensión donde ambos buscaban ejercer presión sobre el otro. Hablaban temas triviales, insustanciales, como la vida de cada uno en los respectivos países donde habían estado residiendo hasta el momento, opiniones políticas, algunas variaciones sobre sus estilos de caza, batallas libradas contra el ganado rebelde… pero en realidad aquello era como un juego de ajedrez.

A través de los temas tratados y de las diferentes posturas involuntarias ante posibles menciones que provocaban una reacción especifica, ambos estaban buscando sonsacar información al otro. Mikaela estaba consciente que el bicho de la curiosidad había picado a Crowley cuando el bocazas de Lacus había mencionado a los niños Hyakuya que se encontraba entre el ganado joven, mediantes conversaciones que no tenían nada que ver directamente con los críos Crowley estaba buscando el hueco perfecto para encontrar información oculta que le indicara los planes de la reina, o sospechas que pudiera tener él mismo sobre ello, que involucraran a los niños. Crowley sabía que no podía preguntárselo directamente al rubio, ya lo había intentado antes pero su burda y desinteresada respuesta le había dado el índice de sospecha que necesitaba para darse cuenta que el rubio no estaba por la labor de responderle, por los motivos que fueran. Conversaciones banales, aunque parecía que estuvieran fuera de contexto en comparación al tema que realmente quería tratar, eran parte del juego de presión que había entre los vampiros para sonsacarse la información entre ellos, tarde o temprano, los temas se irían entrelazando poco a poco y acabarían realizando una conexión que lo llevaría al tema de los críos. El más inteligente y espabilado era el que ganaba el juego. Y este era un juego de estrategia.

Pero Mikaela sabía que él no era el único interesado en ocultar cosas, si Crowley estaba tan interesado en saber información sobre los planes de la reina cuando no era de los que solía meterse directamente en los asuntos políticos de las altas esferas era porque su reclutamiento no se debía solamente a la guerra contra el ganado japonés. El presentarse en su morada indicaba que estaba interesado en verle en ese momento y Crowley nunca fue un tipo que le gustase tomarse el tiempo de tomar una copa acompañado de un camarada con el que se juntaba las justas veces si no fuera porque estaba buscando información desde el principio. Por ello, Mikaela defendía su propio silencio a la vez que también buscaba el hueco por su cuenta para saber qué era lo que pretendía Crowley consiguiendo lo que supuestamente él sabía. Pero por experiencia sabía que cuanto más se alargara ese juego, más peligroso resultaba, ambos tenían una paciencia brutal y eran capaces de permanecer ahí sentados charlando de tonterías durante días pero ambos eran conscientes de las intenciones del otro, y el dejar correr demasiado el tiempo les hacia ponerse en evidencia a sí mismos al no estar teniendo precisamente una conversación verdaderamente cómoda para ellos. Pese a saberse de las intenciones del otro, a ninguno le convenía que el otro sospechase demasiado de lo que buscaban y la propia extensión del juego podía suponer la excusa perfecta para una acusación sutil pero directa del otro y, con ello, se encontrarían en entera desventaja al saber que se encontraba sobre aviso.

-" _A ninguno de los dos nos conviene_ "-pensó Mikaela riéndose de forma grácil ante lo que le contaba el pelirrojo.-" _Un paso en falso y cualquiera de los dos puede quedar expuesto"_

Entonces, como quien no quiere la cosa, un chirriante sonido hizo que ambos movieran las orejas casi de forma simultánea. Era un ruido irritante que se encontraba lejos de donde estaban pero sus finos oídos podían apreciarlo como si lo tuvieran al otro lado de la misma puerta, y desde luego no era un ruido desconocido para ninguno de los dos.

-¿Eso es un despertador?-cuestionó Crowley rascándose detrás de la oreja izquierda como si sintiera el molesto zumbido de un mosquito.

-Si…es un despertador.-murmuró Mikaela sin tener la menor duda de quién era el responsable de tan desagradable sonido. Pese a estar acostumbrado a ello, Mikaela encontraba el despertador especialmente irritante, no sólo por su ruido sino por lo que estaba representando en esos momentos. Miró a Crowley y, esperando que no se le ocurriera seguirle, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Tu acompañante necesita que vayas a leerle un cuento para que se duerma?-se burló el pelirrojo mientras el rubio posaba su mano sobre la manilla para abrirla.

-Ya ves, he ido a escoger uno muy caprichoso-sonrió Mikaela mirándole confiado.

-Aaaah, por eso te digo que no pierdas el tiempo con el ganado joven y te busques vampiros. Si no es porque son demasiado frágiles es porque se ponen demasiado caprichosos.-comentó el pelirrojo.

-Jajaja, no te preocupes, me ocuparé de que deje de molestar. Quizá he sido demasiado permisivo con él y no sabe estarse quieto. Si me disculpas un momento-reverenció con un cabeceo antes de salir de la habitación para dirigirse hacia donde se producía el sonido.

-" _Yuu-chan, maldito idiota"_ –pensó el rubio.

Mikaela era consciente, había perdido en su duelo con Crowley ante el chirriante sonido del reloj. Yuu acababa de exponerle a las sospechas de Crowley por hacer algo que estaba totalmente fuera de sus rutinas y costumbres; ¿él dejando que un niño estuviera molestando con ruidos y agitaciones? No, no era propio del vampiro de Mikaela, no desde hace siglos. Un cambio en la rutina siempre significaba algo, aunque fuera ínfimo siempre significaba algo, y Crowley ahora sabía que mantenía a un niño con todas sus fuerzas encerrado en una habitación para algo de lo que él no tenía conocimiento, y Yuu era uno de los niños Hyakuya que había despertado el interés del pelirrojo. Si se enteraba que tenia a uno para su uso personal, entonces estaría totalmente expuesto.

Ese mocoso vivía entre vampiros y durante todo ese tiempo no había aprendido absolutamente nada de ellos o si que era de verdad totalmente estúpido como para ignorar el peligro que representaban los vampiros ante él. Si Crowley veía a Yuu y lo reconocía como un Hyakuya entonces sí que estaría en aprietos, fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera planeando el pelirrojo tenía de alguna forma relación con los experimentos de los equipamientos malditos, y saber que cobayas de la secta Hyakuya se encontraban en territorio de Krul Tepes como ganado, podría dar la excusa para un golpe de Estado. Aquella situación se tornaría tediosa y fastidiosa para Mikaela, por eso no le gustaba meterse en política, los niños le daban igual pero lo que no le convenía era que la presencia de Yuuichirou llegara a oídos de las altas esferas, si ellos se enteraban de aquello los acusarían a él y a Krul de traición a la comunidad y serían castigados por ello; a él le arrancarían el corazón durante semanas torturándolo con el límite de la conversión de vampiro a demonio. A Krul como reina de Japón sería investigada durante días pero acabaría sufriendo la pena capital de arder al sol ante las miradas del resto de los progenitores.

Pero sinceramente, aquello era lo que menos le preocupaba a Mikaela, si dejaba que Yuu se expusiera los jefazos se harían cargo de confiscar a las cobayas de los Hyakuya para proceder a su eliminación o proseguir con experimentos para contrarrestar el equipamiento maldito del Ejército Demoniaco Japonés.

Si le arrebataban a Yuu, le costaría demasiado tiempo recuperarlo. No estaba dispuesto a ello. No estaba dispuesto a que se lo arrebataran luego de haberse pasado los últimos novecientos años esperando por su regreso.

Llegó a toda prisa a la habitación y, sin importarle el escándalo, abrió la puerta de par en par en busca de aquel pequeño vándalo de cabello negro. Conforme abrió la puerta, su nariz detectó un aroma intenso que le hizo arrugar el entrecejo ¿alcohol? ¿De dónde venía ese olor?.

Fijándose en lo que tenía enfrente se encontró con una habitación oscura y un pequeño y escandaloso despertador en el centro de ésta sonando de aquella forma tan irritante que fastidiaba los oídos.

Mikaela entrecerró los ojos al observar el despertador; aquello tenía toda la pinta de ser una trampa, era demasiado sospechoso que el aparato se encontrase de aquella forma tan conveniente en el centro de la habitación como si estuviera retándolo a que se atreviese acercarse y apagarlo. Los ojos de Mikaela dieron un rápido vistazo por la habitación buscando al niño, tenía buena visibilidad en la oscuridad pero no podía ver a Yuu, sin duda el muy liante estaba escondido, y el ruido del aparato le dificultaba escucharle respirar para saber su posición. Pero si quería oírle bien, tenía que apagar el despertador.

Mikaela contempló el despertador unos segundos más antes de hacer un rápido y fugaz gesto con la mano. Fue en un solo instante, tan rápido que era imposible que el ojo humano pudiera percibir tal movimiento, y en aquel momento, sin que Mikaela tuviera siquiera que moverse del sitio, el despertador calló de golpe al abrirse justo por la mitad.

El ruido metálico del aparatito hizo un pequeño eco al chocar ambas mitades suavemente contra el suelo dejando sonar un último timbre antes de callar definitivamente.

-¿A qué estás jugando, Yuu-chan?-preguntó Mikaela con una sonrisa ante aquella treta tan infantil ¿distraerlo con un despertador? ¿De verdad el niño pensaba que el ruido de un despertador iba a ser suficiente para distraerlo? Sus oídos comenzaron a buscar la presencia del menor que estaba escondido, sabía que se encontraba dentro de la habitación, podía escucharle respirar.-A estas horas los niños como tú ya deberían de estar dormidos. Es un poco tarde para que quieras jugar al escondite ¿no te parece?

Entonces un inesperado fogonazo le sorprendió por uno de sus costados y, cuando sus ojos siguieron por instinto la trayectoria de aquel extraño proyectil pudo reconocer una botella con una especie de toalla o tela prendida con fuego. Extrañado por aquello, Mikaela le costó medio segundo entender que era lo que estaba pasando, pero justo en el momento en que captó la situación, la botella entró en contacto con la cama y el fuego se prendió por toda su extensión.

Mikaela parpadeó ante lo que estaba ocurriendo pero el fuerte olor a alcohol quemado invadió sus fosas nasales siendo víctima rápidamente una desagradable sensación de picazón dentro de la nariz haciéndole experimentar un leve vértigo ante la alteración de su sentido del olfato. No podía detectar mas olor que la del alcohol quemado y, desde aquella distancia, el picor de nariz era desagradable y muy molesto.

Entonces, justo por el mismo costado por donde había aparecido la botella, escuchó el sonido de una cuerda o algo parecido deslizándose a toda velocidad y el vampiro rubio se percató entonces que algo había justo por encima de su cabeza. No tuvo que siquiera moverse de donde estaba para ver que en el techo, en la lámpara estaba la sabana de la cama de Yuu, envolviendo un enorme bulto en su interior como si fuera un saco; el sonido de la cuerda fue a la par en que la cabeza del saco se aflojaba y un estruendo de cientos de trastos y juguetes caían con fuerza contra el suelo ante Mikaela, que sintió chirriar sus oídos ante la combinación de tantos sonidos desagradables y el olor alcohol quemado que todavía le producía incomodidad.

Los ojos de Mikaela fueron a la cama, viéndola que las llamas, poderosas y furiosas, estaban consumiéndola con rapidez por el efecto del alcohol. Si permitía que se extendieran consumirían la habitación entera. Si eso pasaba, se destruiría aquel lugar sagrado que preparó con tanto esmero durante tantos siglos.

 _Las llamas devorarían la habitación de Gekkomaru._

Dejándose llevar por aquel aterrador pensamiento, Mikaela se movió con rapidez hacia la cama tomándola por uno de los bordes y echándola con brusquedad contra el suelo, golpeándolo repetidas veces, queriendo ahogar las llamas. No podía permitir que el fuego se propagase, no en aquel lugar tan importante, por lo que no se preocupó en tener que golpear tantas veces el colchón contra el suelo las veces que fuera necesario hasta conseguir la extinción de las llamas.

El procedimiento le llevó algunos minutos, pero era un incendio insignificante para Mikaela, su extinción no era tan complicada como para preocuparse de verdad; pero el mero pensamiento de que la habitación pudiera ser reducida a cenizas le nubló durante el rato que estuvo vivo el fuego. El rubio jadeó buscando recomponerse a sí mismo en cuanto ya fue consciente que la habitación estaba fuera de peligro, el silencio invadió la estancia y ahora los restos del olor del alcohol se entremezclaba con los tejidos carbonizados del colchón, sintiendo un ambiente pesado, desagradable y nocivo. Mikaela paseó su felina mirada por la habitación. Un despertador destrozado, cientos de juguetes tirados de cualquier manera por el suelo, la sabana de la cama colgada de la lámpara de araña del techo ondeando como una bandera junto con una mísera cuerda de saltar, una cama quemada e inservible…

Mikaela, clavó sus ojos en la puerta donde había entrado abierta de par en par, viendo el pasillo vacio y silencioso.

Gruñó rabioso cuando se percató que no podía oír la respiración de Yuu dentro de la habitación.

-" _Corre, no mires atrás_ "-se decía Yuu dentro de su mente mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas, sin molestarse en ocultar, tras sus jadeos, una sonrisa de satisfacción ante lo bien había salido su plan. Lo había conseguido. Había logrado burlar a un vampiro ¡a un vampiro noble! No le había hecho ninguna falta enfrentarse a él directamente o provocar tanto estruendo como había querido en un principio, le había sido suficiente con todo lo que había hecho para conseguir tiempo para salir de la habitación sin que le viera.

-" _Corre_ "-se repitió manteniéndose concentrado en lo que de verdad le importaba.-" _Ellos me están esperando_ "

Corrió todo lo que pudo, no se paró a mirar si Mikaela había comenzado a perseguirlo, no quería darle la mas mínima ventaja de que pudiera alcanzarlo, en cuanto cruzara por la puerta de la salida callejearía por la ciudad hasta llegar a su destino, quizá así ganaría un poco de ventaja.

Entonces Yuu tuvo que frenar de golpe al toparse con un inesperado obstáculo interfiriendo en el camino del pelinegro a su libertad. Al verlo, los ojos del muchacho se dilataron hasta volverse dos puntos de horror al sentir que sus esperanzas se quebraban ante sus ojos con aquel intruso impidiéndole el paso.

Un hombre alto y corpulento, pelirrojo plantando frente al jadeante niño con los brazos cruzados y clavando su rojiza mirada en el ajeno.

 _Mierda._

Yuu sudó frío al percatarse que no había contado con aquel imprevisto.

-" _Otro vampiro…"_ -pensó Yuu sintiendo que aquel enorme monstruo le clavaba sus ojos rojos, como si estuviera escaneándolo de arriba abajo.

Súbitamente, Yuu se sintió indignado al ser observado con aquella mirada que ya conocía mirada; la de un pastor a un cordero.

-¿Y tú qué miras?-se atrevió a desafiar el muchacho sintiéndose irritado que su esfuerzo había sido en vano. -Mátame o quítate, pero no te quedes ahí plantado sin hacer nada.

Lejos de sentirse intimidado, el pelirrojo parpadeó sin dejar de mirar al menor con ojos críticos durante un rato, tal vez unos instantes o un minuto pero algo eterno para el asustado muchacho que apretaba los dientes enfadado por sentir la mirada ajena recorriéndole de arriba abajo.

El pelirrojo esbozó una tranquila sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. Tranquilamente, se apartó del camino y se apoyó justo en la pared cómodamente ante la mirada desconfiada del menor.

Yuu se quedó mirando el semblante del pelirrojo, el cual se quedó con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera meditando sin variar su postura con los brazos cruzados, ignorándole por completo. El moreno tardó unos instantes en reconocer que era lo que estaba haciendo el vampiro;

-" _¿Me está…dejando marchar?_ "-se cuestionó el niño arqueando una ceja desconfiado ante la acción ajena.

Sabía que la acción del vampiro era el de dejarle el camino libre para marcharse, era fácil y sencillo, pero Yuu era incapaz de fiarse de él. Si cruzaba por delante de él, se arriesgaba a un ataque por sorpresa por la espalda, estaba seguro que el vampiro no tenía ninguna necesidad de eso pero también era consciente que podía querer un ataque sorpresa para divertirse en la caza. Y era posible que si se le ocurría distraerse él le arranc…

-Yo que tú no me lo pensaría demasiado, chico.-Yuu se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz ronca del pelirrojo. Alertado, le clavó la mirada viendo como esté abría perezosamente uno de sus ojos y observaba el largo pasillo que se encontraba a la espalda del pelinegro.-Has tenido que divertirte mucho allí atrás ¿verdad?-dejó escapar una risa divertida ante el tenso jovencito.-Deberías marcharte lo antes posible; puedo oler el cabreo de Mikaela desde aquí y no creo que quieras estar presente cuando venga para buscarte.

A Yuu le recorrió un escalofrío al saber a lo que se estaba refiriendo el pelirrojo entendiendo a lo que se estaba enfrentando si se quedaba más tiempo ahí parado como un tonto. Pero aún seguía desconfiando de aquel pelirrojo. Sabía que no le estaba ayudando por caridad o por hacerle un favor, de hecho podía leer la diversión plasmada en toda su cara que le daba la idea de que aquella oportunidad iba hacérsela pagar de una manera u otra. Con los nervios a flor de piel, Yuu encontró el valor de pasar por delante del noble pelirrojo vigilándolo en todo momento por el rabillo del ojo y, cuando sintió que se escapaba a su campo de visión al darle la espalda, apretó el paso hasta echar a correr hacia la puerta de la salida.

Dio un empujón a la puerta y salió escopeteado, dejando atrás aquel extraño noble, que continuaba con su particular meditación, sin hacer el menor amago de detenerlo.

Escuchó como la puerta se cerraba tras de él y, sorprendido por ver que de verdad estaba fuera, no pudo evitar detenerse y voltear a mirar hacia la puerta cerrada extrañado al verse de verdad libre. Sabía que era de idiotas quedarse ahí plantado poniéndose en riesgo de que todo su plan se fuera al traste si le daba tiempo al rubio a que lo capturase…pero ¿Qué era lo que tenía en mente aquel vampiro pelirrojo?

-" _No hay tiempo de ponerse a pensar en eso_ "-pensó para sí mismo el jovencito parpadeando al cobrar conciencia de la imprudencia que estaba haciendo.-" _Me están esperando_ "

Y sin demorarse más, volvió a echar a correr para perderse entre las calles de Sanguinem rumbo a su hogar con sus hermanos.

Y en ese momento justo al otro lado de la puerta, las puntiagudas orejas del vampiro pelirrojo hicieron un ligero movimiento percibiendo como un trote de unas piernas de niño se alejaban de su ubicación, enterándole que el moreno se estaba alejando de aquel lugar.

-Justo a tiempo…-murmuró Crowley abriendo de nuevo un ojo para mirar al fondo del pasillo y ver como cierto rubio caminaba con paso rápido en su dirección.

Crowley tuvo que reprimir una carcajada que amenazaba con salir de su garganta al apreciar como Mikaela ocultaba su disgusto frente a una máscara de indiferencia conforme fue dándose cuenta que él se encontraba ahí, le resultaba muy entretenido ver al hijo de la reina enfadado por las travesuras de un niño humano ¿por qué estaría tan enfadado el rubio? ¿Por qué el niño se le había escapado o directamente había sido burlado por él? Se creía cualquiera de las dos opciones.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos sin variar en absoluto su relajada postura cuando llegó junto a él.

-¿Pelo negro y ojos verdes, Mikaela?-preguntó con una sonrisa ante el reflejo del disgusto en los ojos ajenos.

-¿Has dejado que un humano salga de aquí delante de tus narices?-preguntó de vuelta Mikaela sin molestarse en responder al pelirrojo.

Como respuesta Crowley se encogió de hombros como si la cosa no fuera con él.

-Soy un simple invitado en tu humilde morada, Mikaela-dijo con un tono de sorna oculto entre la amabilidad de su voz.-No soy quien para alterar lo que sea que esté sucediendo dentro de tu hogar ¿cómo iba a yo a saber que ese niño estaba escapando? Tal vez el dejarlo escapar y perseguirlo era parte de tu juego con él. Al fin y al cabo, no es la primera vez que juegas a eso con tus acompañantes.

Aquella pobre excusa era algo que los dos sabían que era imposible de creer, sin embargo, no era algo imposible de probar dado los antecedentes del rubio con sus amantes. Crowley era demasiado perspicaz como para tomarse aquella situación como la tontería que había querido decir, y Mikaela lo sabía. Ambos lo sabían.

-Pero ahora me interesa preguntarte, Mika…¿Qué ha cambiado?-Mikaela achicó ligeramente los ojos, ya se esperaba que el pelirrojo le hiciera aquella pregunta.-Siglos con una obsesiva predilección por un cierto tipo de niño y ahora de la nada has cambiado de prototipo…¿puedo saber a qué se debe ese cambio?

El rubio sólo esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Debo asumir que estás al tanto de cada muchacho que tomo para divertirme?-cuestionó el rubio con una leve risa- Que perturbador suena eso Crowley, cualquiera que te oiga pensaría…que me estás vigilando.-susurró sin perder su expresión, mas sus ojos se afilaron de forma perspicaz para el pelirrojo que, para placer de Mikaela, vio el titubeo alterar sus pupilas por una fracción de segundo.

-No creo que resultes demasiado interesante para nadie en los ratos que pierdes con el ganado joven, Mikaela-se encogió Crowley de hombros.-Aunque estoy seguro que algunos estarían más que encantados de escuchar los detalles de tu intimidad para sus propias cosas…

-" _Así que estoy en lo cierto….me están vigilando_ "-suspiró Mikaela como si aquello no lo pillara de nuevas.

-Porque con lo veterano que eres dudo que dejes a la vista cosas que puedan hacer sospechar a los que te rodean-dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que Mikaela lo observase relajado.

Aunque era capaz de captar una advertencia en cuanto se la hacían, aún con esa sutileza que manifestaba Crowley.

-En fin, creo que ya te he molestado lo suficiente.-se irguió el pelirrojo dándole la espalda al rubio para encaminarse hacia la puerta.-Tal vez si no me hubiera pasado por aquí habrías podido tener mejor vigilado a ese inquieto cordero. Por cierto, si tanto te gusta ese morenito te aconsejaría en que te dieras prisa en hacerte con él. Si han asesinado esta noche a una niña, en las calles estarán los encargados de recuperar todo lo que se pueda del cuerpo, más de uno se enfadará de ver a un crío merodeando por la ciudad fuera del toque de queda.

Al escucharlo, Mikaela experimentó una punzada de contrariedad pero no se molestó en manifestarlo ante ese pelirrojo. Sus palabras habían terminado de alertarlo y prefería guardar la compostura ante él hasta que saliera de su hogar por completo.

-No te preocupes por eso, por mucho que corra, el crío no podrá ir muy lejos. Al fin y al cabo estamos en una ciudad subterránea sin salida.-se encogió Mika por su parte de hombros esbozando una nueva sonrisa.-Espero que a la próxima vez que nos veamos seas tú el que me invite a una copa.

Crowley volteó a verlo con una sonrisa.

-Abriré una de mis mejores botellas. Estoy convencido que la próxima vez pasaremos una velada de lo más agradable.

Y con esa despedida, Crowley se dispuso a salir por la puerta de aquel hogar siendo despedido por la mueca sonriente de Mikaela, que no se molestó lo más mínimo en acompañar a su colega hasta la puerta.

Conforme la puerta se cerró dejando a Mikaela solo, su expresión cambió a una mueca sombría, por el rabillo del ojo podía ver la mesa de la sala de estar donde todavía reposaban las dos copas de sangre. Acercándose a ellas verificó lo que sus ojos ya habían visto desde la distancia; la copa de Crowley apenas había sido tocada.

Con parsimonia, Mikaela olió el interior de la copa y le dio un ligero trago, conforme hizo aquello sus dedos apretaron con fuerza la copa que la hizo trizas provocando que cientos de cristales salieran disparados y el contenido rojizo manchara su guante y el suelo.

-Así que…viniste a jugar conmigo ¿eh, Crowley?-rió Mikaela viendo su mano manchada de aquel liquido vital.

Sucio. Como de costumbre, había jugado sucio con él, empleando la presión para sonsacarle información cuando lo que de verdad había querido todo el rato era ganar tiempo para que Yuu escapase de la casa. Y lo peor es que él no lo supo ver a tiempo, había caído en la trampa como un idiota. Alguien, sea quien sea, sabía que Yuu estaba con él, y si eso era de interés era porque sospechaban de la identidad del niño…

-Tsk…creo que a partir de ahora los de arriba van a estar dándonos problemas.-rió el rubio pasando su lengua por aquella sangre derramada en su mano.-Veamos…¿cuál puede ser mi próximo movimiento…?

Yuu sintió que le empezaba a costar respirar, se le había ocurrido comenzar a callejear por todos sitios restregando sus manos y hombros por varios lugares buscando dejar un rastro que despistase a Mikaela y no lo guiara directamente hasta su casa. Sabía que así perdía un tiempo valioso, pero creía conveniente crear pistas falsas si podía, de esa forma Mikaela no daría por hecho que había ido directamente a su casa. Cuando estuvo convencido de que había dejado su olor en los sitios convenientes, se apresuró en ir directamente hacia su casa.

Estaba deseando llegar, necesitaba ver a sus hermanos. El rubio lo había mantenido tan aislado del resto de su familia y de los demás niños de Sanguinem que Yuu no podía evitar sentir una curiosa sensación de alivio al ver aquellas calles tan familiares por las que tanto había jugado con todos los niños, esas mismas calles que antes le había dado tanta repulsión ante su desesperado deseo de salir al exterior. Que ironías de la vida.

Si, le resultaba demasiado irónico darse cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos la plaza, o aquella fuente a la que solían jugar a dar patadas a los balones de telas, o las escaleras de piedra que conectaban con las casa que se encontraban en partes más altas…se había quejado de todos esos lugares con frecuencia por lo que representaban para los que vivían allí, más sin embargo, luego de permanecer tantos días aislado, ahora, por alguna curiosa razón hallaba no tan malos recuerdos y agradecía que sus ojos tuvieran la visión de algo familiar.

Yuu vio en ese momento una pequeña lámpara de grasa que conocía bien, y que al verla no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Aquella lámpara la usaba siempre de referencia cuando deambulaba por la ciudad solo para saber que estaba cerca de su casa. Por lo que sabía que en cuanto girara la esquina, sólo tendría que recorrer unos pocos de metros más para estar en la puerta de su casa. Estaba deseando ver la cara de sus hermanos en cuanto entrase, seguro que se quedarían con cara de idiotas y se pondrían a chillar de alegría al verlo, es más, apostaría cualquier cosa a que los más pequeños le darían un buen placaje que le tirarían al suelo presos de la excitación.

En cuanto Yuu pasó la lámpara y giró por la esquina ya estaba pensando que era lo primero que gritaría cuando entrara ¿debería presumir un poco? Algo así como "el estupendo Hyakuya Yuuichirou ha llegado" ¿o quizá debería hacer algo más épico? Podría entrar en la casa saltando por la ventana aun a riesgo de romper algo, como su propia cabeza, eso seguro que no se lo esperarían para nada.

Sin embargo, Yuu tuvo que dar un frenazo a su carrera de golpe al encontrar a varias figuras altas y blancas rondando cerca de la puerta que era su casa. _Vampiros._ Fue lo que pensó el moreno al reconocer la indumentaria de los centinelas de Sanguinem ¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo delante de su casa? Yuu dio dos pasos dubitativo, confuso de si debía seguir avanzando al tener aquellos centinelas allí. En teoría, él no debería estar en la calle a esas horas, que hacía bastante rato que había pasado el toque de queda y cualquier niño que estuviera en la calle pasada la hora sería castigado, por ello el moreno sopeso la posibilidad de mantenerse al margen de la vista de los centinelas hasta que se marchasen de lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo. Pero Yuu no se vio capaz de hacerlo, los pies ni siquiera le respondieron cuando quiso dar un paso más.

" _¿Por qué están en mi casa…?"_

Aquella pregunta comenzó atormentar a Yuu conforme se la formulaba a si mismo varias veces mientras miraba a los centinelas, que por cierto eran tres, demasiados para una simple inspección del hogar como hacían algunas veces. Sintió una presión en el estomago y la garganta cerrándose de tal forma que casi le provocaba una nausea ante un ambiente enrarecido que le había golpeado en la cara.

Entonces sus oídos percibieron gritos y llantos en el interior de la vivienda, tan agudos y reconocibles que Yuu sintió el pánico recorrer cada fibra de su ser, y está vez sus pies no remolonearon en absoluto cuando emprendió un sprint. Su mente se apagó en el momento en que oyó aquellos gritos, ya no razonó ni mantuvo la calma, el pánico lo invadió completamente a tal punto que no pudo escuchar aquella vocecita de su conciencia, apartada bruscamente a una parte recóndita de su mente advirtiéndole del peligro que corría al hacer aquella estupidez.

Los centinelas se percataron enseguida de su presencia, en realidad habían reparado en él bastante antes de que llegara al haberlo escuchado correr desde hacía un buen rato. Sin embargo, ninguno hizo amago de ir a por el niño cuando era evidente que estaba acercándose, para ellos era más importante recolectar todo cuanto pudieran del incidente de esa noche, y hacer un informe detallado. Cuando vieron al menor aparecer corriendo hacia ellos, lo que si les empezó a preocupar es que le invadiera el temor que refleja su cara y contaminara las valiosas muestras que el hijo de la reina había ordenado recuperar.

-Quieto, no vale la pena.-murmuró uno de ello al ver que otro comenzaba a preparar su mano para abofetear al niño en caso de que se acercase demasiado.

Yuu ya era conocido entre algunos centinelas por sus constantes trastadas y proclamaciones de asesinatos contra ellos y, más recientemente, era conocido por ser el nuevo juguete de Mikaela. El rubio había dado la estricta orden que el menor no fuera tocado a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, y dado que el rubio nunca especificó cuáles eran los límites del moreno para poder tener los centinelas la excusa de golpearlo, prefirieron reducir lo más que pudieran su contacto con él sólo por evitar problemas. El verle corriendo pero sin intención alguna de fastidiarlos no les parecía excusa para golpearlo, aunque alegaran que fuera necesario para proteger las muestras. Ninguno tenía ganas de enfrentarse al noble de pelo rubio por tocarle uno de sus juguetes.

Yuu pasó entre ellos para entrar dentro de la que era su casa, ignorando el importante detalle de no ser detenido, regañado ni golpeado por lo que estaba haciendo. Pero, pese a su estado, volvió a dar frenazo brusco, sin llegar a pasar el umbral de su casa al ver la lamentable escena que estaba representada en el interior del hogar. Las caras de todos sus hermanos estaban desencajadas, podridas en muecas de devastación que el moreno jamás creyó ser posible de ver en una persona. Ninguno de ellos reparó en su presencia, Yuu estaba a la vista, ellos podrían verlo perfectamente, estaba al alcance del campo de visión de todos ellos pero por alguna razón, ninguno parecía ser capaz de verlo, como si fuera un fantasma. Cada uno estaba perdido en su propia mente llena de agonía, con las lágrimas fluyendo por sus rostros ahogándose en ellas.

Ako estaba gimiendo penosamente, sosteniendo su cabeza y arañándosela como si estuviera intentando librarse de una tormentosa pesadilla de la que no podía escapar. Sollozaba, se encogía sobre sí misma y murmuraba cosas inentendibles para los oídos de Yuu en ese momento.

Kouta estaba con la mirada en shock perdida en algún punto de la pared, dejando fluir sus lágrimas con libertad, como su mente hubiera sido rota. Parecía estar ciego y sordo a todo lo que estuviera pasando a su alrededor y nada era capaz de hacerlo reaccionar, ni siquiera la presencia inesperada de Yuu dentro de la habitación, estaba igual que un muñeco roto.

Chihiro estaba sobre la mesa, gimiendo en dolor, con las manos cubriendo su rostro sufriendo repetidos espasmos que movían su cuerpo menudo. Tenía los dientes apretados como si intentara por todos los medios recuperar algo de compostura, evitando de esa manera ponerse a gritar, pero terminaba abandonándose a la desesperación desgarrándose la garganta con varios gritos entrecortados contra los que luchaba por no evidenciar tanto como lo estaba haciendo.

Y Akane…ella se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, de rodillas con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos tras ellos, ocultando la expresión de su cara. Como una mala y macabra broma del destino, Yuu sintió el horror cortarle la respiración y volviendo a presionar su estomago cuando vio un conocido líquido rojo que estaba manchado las manos y el uniforme de su hermana.

Yuu no entendía nada y aún así sintió que se ahogaba, estaba convencido que en aquel momento estaba asfixiándose y ni siquiera era capaz de sentir dolor de inmediato ante la visión que sus ojos le mostraban. Abrió la boca, probando articular alguna palabra, pero el aire no salió por ella impidiéndole pronunciar ni una silaba, intentando de esa manera buscar la irrealidad de todo aquello. Porque era eso lo que su mente buscaba en ese momento, lo único que quería buscar; que nada de eso era verdad. Que sus hermanos no estaban así. Que no había pasado nada malo allí. Pero conforme pasaban los segundos, la fría y horripilante realidad con la que se prolongaba aquella escena le hacía ser consciente de que no estaba sufriendo ninguna grotesca alucinación.

Volvió a intentar decir algo, pero todo cuanto pudo hacer fue dejar salir una exhalación, una que nadie fue capaz de percibir. Lo intentó una vez más. Y otra vez. Quería decir algo. Necesitaba decir algo.

-" _Maldita sea, di algo de una vez, maldito inútil_ "-se recriminó a si mismo siendo consciente de que se sentía aterrado por aquel aire que se respiraba en su hogar y en su familia.

-Akane…-consiguió susurrar igual que antes, como si fuera otra exhalación, una expulsión de aire brusca y silenciosa que apenas era entendible.

Yuu exigió a su cuerpo moverse, pudiendo dar un tambaleante paso hacia donde se encontraba su hermana. La visión más cercana de aquel color rojo que cubría las manos ajenas lo acobardó, haciéndole sentir la necesidad de retroceder pero si se le ocurría hacerlo estaba convencido que sus piernas acabarían fallándole y caería sobre su trasero ante ella y ya no sería capaz de seguir acercándose o alejándose. Y lo que menos quería hacer Yuu pese a todo el revoltijo de emociones que lo atacaban era dejar a su hermana sola en ese estado.

Por lo que Yuu siguió intentándolo desde donde estaba; siguió intentando llamándola esperanzado por ser escuchado. Su voz salía temblorosa, asustada y ni él mismo pudo comprender qué palabras eran las que estaban saliendo de su boca que no se parecían en nada al nombre de su hermana.

Pero siguió intentándolo, entre tartamudeos, cortes de aire y trabándose la lengua llegó un momento en que Yuu se hartó de verdad de su propia cobardía y, forzando otra exhalación, al fin una palabra pudo salir alta y clara de sus labios;

-Akane…

Y esta vez, Yuu supo que había sido escuchado.

Decir aquello le había costado mucho trabajo y se sintió exhausto por un momento, más sin embargo la expectación y el temor de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí no le abandonaban en ningún momento. Fue escuchado y eso le hizo mantenerse alerta.

Al fin Akane le había escuchado llamarla, el espasmo que le recorrió el cuerpo al reconocer su voz fue suficiente para hacer saber a Yuu que le había oído. La castaña alzó lentamente la cabeza para mirarlo, dejando que su cabello fuera cayendo hacia atrás mostrando un rostro blanco y demacrado que hizo sentir a Yuu como el aire volvía a salírsele de sus pulmones.

Akane movió los labios, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Los movió una y otra vez, intentando decir algo que no era capaz de pronunciar, algo importante. Ver aquella patética y lamentable escena fue demasiado para el moreno, que no fue capaz de seguir sosteniéndose a sí mismo y se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas frente a ella sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Se miraron el uno al otro, intentando comunicarse pero en aquel momento ninguno de los dos era capaz de trasmitir ningún mensaje claro al otro. Acostumbrados a entenderse sólo con mirarse, ambos hermanos se horrorizaron al comprobar que sus cabezas estaban alteradas de tal manera que no eran capaz de comunicarse entre ellos de ninguna manera, no como siempre hacían.

-Akane…-volvió a llamarla Yuu intentando recomponerse alzando una de sus manos, guiándola para tocar la mejilla ajena. Al hacer contacto, Yuu pudo sentir otro espasmo venir de ella como si la hubiera sobresaltado con tan sólo tocarla. Yuu la miró a los ojos, viendo que lo miraba como si creyera que era una alucinación. El moreno, ante aquellos llorosos ojos no pudo evitar sentir que su voz se le quebraba intentando murmurar;-…Hermana…

Aquella forma de llamarla parecía haber hecho reaccionar un poco a la castaña, al menos lo suficiente como para reconocer que la persona que tenía delante era su hermano. Era de verdad su hermano. No una treta de su cabeza queriendo darle un alivio imaginario. Temblorosa, Akane llevó sus ensangrentadas manos hacia la de Yuu que estaba haciendo contacto con su mejilla sin importar que también fuera a mancharse, finalmente la atrapó entre las suyas y se apoyó en ella dejando salir sus lágrimas y gemidos ahogados de su garganta.

-…Yuu…Yuu…Yuu…-sollozaba la castaña una y otra vez.-Yuu…-una y otra vez sin poder parar-Yuu…-pronunciaba sin parar como si no fuera capaz de decir otra cosa.-…Yuu…hermano…

Desesperado, el de ojos verdes se forzó por acercase un poco más a ella y usar su otra mano para tocarla, queriendo limpiar sus lágrimas. Se desesperaba por saber qué narices había pasado ahí, por qué estaban todos así, por qué Akane tenía las manos manchadas de sangre. Entonces, intentó buscar respuestas por sí mismo sin preguntar volviendo a mirar a los demás, encontrándose con lo mismo que había visto al entrar; ninguno estaba consciente o al menos no parecían ser conscientes, de su presencia ahí. Pero hubo algo que lo perturbó, algo que hizo mirar de nuevo a su hermana.

\- …¿Dónde están Taichi y Fumie?

Aquella pregunta recibió como respuesta un nuevo espasmo por parte de Akane, seguidamente ella se aferró mas a la mano de su hermano ocultando sus hinchados ojos de nuevo tras su cabello mientras apretaba con fuerza los dientes y se inclinaba hacia delante, como si estuviera haciendo pelota para protegerse de alguna amenaza.

Yuu tembló de pies a cabeza ante aquella actitud y, temiéndose lo peor, abrió la boca una vez más;

-Akane…¿Qué es lo que has hecho…?

La castaña no respondió achantándose cada vez más hasta que su cuerpo prácticamente tocaba el suelo, no soltaba por nada del mundo la mano de su hermano temblando sin control, derrumbándose más y más.

Más sin embargo, Yuu apreció que la mano de Akane salía forzosamente de entre sus cabellos, donde acababa de ocultar la suya con tal de acapararla, y temblorosamente la dirigía hacia la izquierda, señalando con el dedo hacia un lado de la habitación.

Yuu siguió con la mirada el lugar donde estaba señalando con el dedo, el corazón casi le sale del pecho cuando vio que, escondido entre las sombras, se encontraba su hermano pequeño sentado con las piernas estiradas, rodeado de papeles con sus múltiples dibujos.

-Taichi.-esbozó Yuu una sonrisa de alivio de ver a su hermano pequeño a salvo. Se levantó para ir donde se encontraba y comprobar que estuviera bien, sin embargo un tirón por parte de la castaña le obligó a caer sobre su trasero obligándole a quedar de nuevo sentado sobre el suelo.-¿Akane…?

La castaña apretó su agarre a la mano de Yuu y negó con la cabeza varias veces, negándose con aterrorizada expresión oculta entre sus cabellos a dejarlo marchar.

Confundido por lo que estaba pasando, Yuu dirigió su atención en el menor de sus hermanos, viéndolo inamovible donde se encontraba. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando enfocarlo lo suficiente para verlo con claridad pese a que parte de su cuerpo estaba ocultó entre la oscuridad que proporcionaba esa parte especifica de la casa. Entonces sintió una punzada de contrariedad en su pecho cuando sus ojos pudieron identificar algo en el cuerpo de su hermano que opacaba en la blancura de su uniforme.

 _¿Eso es…sangre…?_

-¿T…Taichi…?-murmuró Yuu con la voz temblorosa.

El pequeño castaño pareció haberle oído, Yuu lo supo cuando apreció que estaba moviendo su cabeza perezosamente, como si hubiera estado dormido y con su voz le hubiera despertado. Cuando irguió por completo la cabeza, Yuu sintió como si hubiera recibido un choque eléctrico en la espalda al sentir clavarse sobre su persona una mirada muerta que parecía condenarle. Uno de los ojos del menor enfocaba a Yuu, el otro estaba todavía escondido entre las sombra como la mitad de su cara, pero aún así no podía ocultar como su cuerpo estaba manchado por aquel líquido vital. En la mejilla podía verse una mancha resbaladiza caer sobre ella y perdiéndose en algún punto de la mandíbula del menor, rozando la tranquila y perturbadora sonrisa antinatural que estaba esbozando Taichi en ese momento, dándole un aspecto mucho más terrorífico de lo que Yuu podía procesar

¿Qué era todo aquello? Taichi no sonreía, nunca sonreía ¿y por qué estaba lleno de sangre? ¿Por qué apestaba a sangre…?

-¡Ah!…¡Yuu-nii, bienvenido!.-saludó el menor con alegría infantil provocando que el moreno sintiera que el corazón fuera a salírsele de un momento a otro ¿Taichi acaba de hablar…?

-Taichi…tú…¿qu…?

-¿Mmmh? ¿Pasa algo, Yuu-nii? Te has puesto muy pálido-se preocupó el menor ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado mirándole con curiosidad pero sin poder borrar su alegre sonrisa.-Ha sido ese vampiro ¿verdad? Te ha chupado la sangre y ahora estás muy cansado ¿verdad que si? Eso es terrible…-dijo cambiando de expresión a una totalmente sombría, como si el pensar en eso le estuviera enfadando pero, pero tan rápido como vino esa expresión desapareció dejando paso de nuevo a una alegría perturbadora para desconcierto del moreno-Pero seguro que aún queda algo de la cena, Akane-nee y Chihiro-nee cocinaron mucho, seguro que si comes algo volverás a tener energías.

Yuu tembló desconcertado al presenciar aquellos cambios bruscos y perturbadores que estaba experimentando Taichi ante él. No podía creerlo. Quien estaba delante de él era su hermano pequeño, podía verlo perfectamente y captarlo como tal pero al mismo tiempo no era capaz de reconocerlo, era como si tuviera ante a él a una persona totalmente distinta con la misma cara que su hermano. Taichi no hablaba, no sonreía…aquello siempre fue una preocupación en su vida y algo que siempre tenía en mente que debía solucionar, siempre deseó poder volver a ver a Taichi reír, llorar y hablar junto a los demás, pero ahora, justo enfrente suya, estaba haciéndolo y Yuu no podía experimentar otra emoción que no fuera el terror, nada con lo que esperaba poder experimentar una vez Taichi hubiera conseguido volver abrir su mente a la realidad.

-Taichi…

-¿Si, Yuu-nii?-preguntó el castaño sonriente sobresaltando de nuevo a su hermano mayor que la verdad no esperaba que fuera a responderle.

-Tú…te…¿te encuentras bien?-se atrevió a preguntar intentando que sus palabras salieran lo más fluidas posibles.

Taichi como respuesta sólo se rio de forma infantil y movió su cuerpo de un lado a otro como si estuviera emocionado por algo y no pudiera estarse quieto.

-Ahora estoy contento porque has vuelto a casa, Yuu-nii-lanzó un pequeño chillido de emoción provocando que Yuu lo sintiera como un acto escalofriantemente anormal.

Entonces, Yuu escuchó una débil voz junto a él.

-¿Akane…?-llamó al recobrar conciencia que su hermana no lo había soltado en ningún momento desde que le había tomado de la mano.

-…atado…

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué has dicho?

-Él la ha matado.-siseó Akane asomando sus encharcados ojos de entre sus cabellos.

-¿Eh…? ¿Matado…? ¿Quién ha muerto?-preguntó.

Yuu parpadeó acongojado ante lo que había dicho su hermana, sin poder entender que era lo que había querido decir con eso, pero ante su pregunta Akane pareció ahogar una exclamación al reprimir un nuevo grito de dolor provocando que el moreno diera un bote del susto. Se quedó mirándola perplejo, buscando saber que era a lo que se refería pero, conforme fue a volver a mirar a sus hermanos…

Una macabra idea pasó por su mente y pudo jurar que por un segundo el corazón le dejó de latir.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Taichi, ensangrentado y moviendo alegremente los pies esbozando aquella sonrisa feliz, como si estuviera esperando a que le dijeran que podía salir a la calle a jugar con la pelota.

-Taichi.-llamó con voz temblorosa pero apretando los dientes negándose a creer lo que su mente estaba gritándole con ahínco.-¿Dónde está Fumie?

Al oír su pregunta, Taichi se quedó inmóvil como si le hubieran presionado un botón de apagado, mirando a su hermano con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que le hubiera dicho algo muy extraño. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, el niño sólo se encogió divertido de hombros y volvió a mover alegremente los pies y, esta vez, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro igual que si estuviera siguiendo el ritmo de alguna canción pegadiza que sólo él podía escuchar.

Aquella reacción y la falta de respuesta impacientó al moreno.

-¡Taichi!-gritó Yuu exigiendo la atención del pequeño castaño, haciéndole dar un sobresalto del susto.

La expresión de Taichi, al oírle, volvió a cambiar drásticamente, pasando a una pena melancólica, como si le hubiera asustado que su hermano mayor le gritara. Yuu lo miró de nuevo desconcertado por aquella expresión en el castaño.

-Uuuuh, Yuu-nii se ha enfadado conmigo.-sollozó triste con los ojos cristalizados dando la impresión de que iba a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro pero casi al instante después todo rastro de pena desapareció de su rostro volviendo a mostrar una mirada feliz y alegre.-¡Pero no pasa nada! Yuu-nii es un gruñón pero me quiere igual.-entonces su expresión se pudrió en una mueca sombría.-Aunque Yuu-nii es un idiota, se cree que yéndose con el vampiro está haciendo algo por protegernos. Pero la pura verdad es que nos está abandonado…que horrible es…es tan estúpido que se cree que es el centro de todo…

-Tai…-tembló Yuu comprendiendo que su hermano estaba perdiendo la cabeza del todo.

-Eso es lo que te gusta ¿verdad que si, Yuu-nii?-preguntó el castaño mirando al moreno con un rencor en los ojos que tocó el corazón de Yuu, haciéndole sentir que en cualquier momento fuera a echarlo a patadas de la casa-Eres horrible, Yuu-nii…pero eso te gusta, te gusta ser un horrible hermano y una horrible persona…¿y sabes por qué? Porque te gusta sentir que ese vampiro no te quita los ojos de encima y eso te hace sentir importante…te encanta sentir que todo tiene que ver contigo. La casa, la familia, los vampiros, la ciudad…si…tooooodo tiene que ver contigo…tú eres la clave de todo para que todo esté en la ruina o sea la salvación…sí, eso es, te encanta sentirte protagonista de esta historia ¿verdad? Nosotros somos las piezas secundarias que construyen la historia alrededor del protagonista que debe lucirse ante todos los lectores… pero ¿Qué tipo de protagonista eres? ¿Eres el gran héroe que nos salvará o la gran calamidad que nos destruirá?…estúpido y engreído Yuu-nii…el pobre y solitario Yuu-nii…

-Tai ¿pero qué es lo que estás diciendo…?

-¡Pero no pasa nada! ¡Ahora has vuelto y seguro que ya no volverás a dejarnos!-exclamó alzando los brazos con alegría ante tan grandioso acontecimiento.-Yuu-nii es idiota, un graaaaan idiota, pero como nos quiere tanto tiene que quedarse con todos nosotros.-entonces su voz cambió drásticamente a una tristona que amenazaba a romper en llanto.-Es que…sniff…si vuelves a irte…sniif…sniff…me romperás el corazón…sniif sniif…no me rompas el corazón, Yuu-nii, yo te quiero mucho…sniff

Aquellos sollozos hicieron parpadear a Yuu en confusión, más aún con toda esa parrafada sin sentido que acababa de soltarle y que no podía encontrarle coherencia. Intentó mantenerse sereno pese a toda esa tensión y la extraña situación, era consciente que algo estaba pasando dentro de la cabeza de su hermano para que estuviera comportándose así y sabía que era necesario reconducirlo para hacer que se concentrase en lo que estaba preguntándole. Tenía que saber donde estaba Fumie y si estaba bien.

-Taichi…¿dónde está Fumie?-repitió Yuu lo mas pausadamente posible, intentando que el niño retuviera la pregunta de forma ordenada para que le contestase con algo que tuviera coherencia.

De nuevo, la expresión de Taichi cambió abruptamente volviendo a mostrarse sorprendido ante su pregunta, como si, de nuevo, hubiera dicho algo fuera de lo común pero de nuevo, rio tontamente moviéndose en el sitio como si estuviera de nuevo emocionado por algo.

-¡Ella está jugando!-respondió radiante de felicidad-Ahora es una asaltanubes. Salta y salta entre nubes. Y nadie puede alcanzarla ¡es muy buena!

-S…Seguro…-asintió Yuu cada vez mas consternado por todo aquello.

-Y se está divirtiendo muchísimo-rio el niño moviéndose como si estuviera emocionado con lo que decía.-Me da envidia, yo también quiero jugar a saltar las nubes.

-S…Seguro que ella querrá jugar con todos ¿verdad?-preguntó Yuu tembloroso recibiendo un alegre asentimiento por parte del niño y, fingiendo curiosidad preguntó;-Pero…¿dónde puede estar ahora? Si no la veo no podré acompañarla para que juguemos…

Taichi, de nuevo, no contestó se puso a tararear felizmente una canción que Yuu no conocía, pero con la diferencia de que Taichi había dirigido su vacía mirada forma intencionada hacia la ventana de la casa, donde todavía podía verse a los centinelas caminando de un sitio a otro.

Un rayo de compresión azotó al moreno al entender que era lo que lo que estaba pasando; y no le gustó nada haber llegado a esa conclusión.

-¡FUMIE!-rugió Yuu zafándose con brusquedad del agarre de Akane sin tener tiempo a que le importase que ella, ante la falta de su apoyo, terminase de caer encogida en el suelo ensuciándolo con sus manos ensangrentadas, saliendo a toda prisa de la casa.-¡FUMIE!

-Jejejeje…corre, corre…salta, salta y sigue saltando…salta sin parar.-canturreaba Taichi sin dejar de mirar hacia la ventana oyéndose los gritos del moreno llamando a la pequeña.

Con el rostro húmedo, Akane lo observó devastada mirándolo detrás de sus castaños cabellos.

-¡FUMIE!-bramó Yuu corriendo en dirección hacia donde veía que estaban los centinelas, al parecer recogiendo con esmero cosas del suelo por la zona de la calle principal.

-Eh ¿A dónde te crees que vas, mocoso?-preguntó uno de los centinelas cortando el paso de forma abrupta al moreno usando su brazo. El oji verde, que estaba invadido por el pánico, no vio venir aquel impedimento y su estomago se golpeó contra el antebrazo del centinela haciéndole caer de espaldas al suelo.

-Urg…

-No sé por qué estás aquí ni tampoco me importa, pero regresa de una vez a tu casa.-ordenó el centinela importándole muy poco que el chico estuviera sosteniéndose el estomago, luchando contra una arcada producida por el golpe.

-Fumie…-jadeó el moreno incorporándose para mirar al centinela.

-Creo que es uno de los críos que vivían con la mocosa.-dijo otro que apuntaba tranquilamente algo en una libreta.

-¿Otro más?-siseó el centinela que le había cortado el paso al moreno.-Ya hemos tenido que mantener a raya a los otros críos como para tener que lidiar con otro.

-Fumie.-repitió de nuevo Yuu levantándose de donde estaba.

-Regresa a tu corral, niño, aquí no hay nada que puedas hacer.-dijo el centinela dándole un nuevo empujón volviendo a que Yuu cayera sentado al suelo.

-Mi hermana…-murmuró Yuu con la voz entrecortada sintiendo los brazos de gelatina, buscando volver a levantarse. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en la camilla que se encontraba unos metros de donde se encontraba él, su propia mirada temblaba ante la incertidumbre de lo que podía estar bajo aquella sabana donde estaba oculto un bulto.

Pero justo cuando un pequeño brazo blanco y sangrentado caía por su peso fuera de la camilla provocó que Yuuichirou no pudiese aguantar el pánico que llevaba rato intentando controlar.

-¡FUMIE!-rugió el moreno abalanzándose hacia donde estaba la camilla, importándole muy poco la forma molesta en la que los vampiros lo estaban mirando. Quizá aquello era algo que no debía ignorar, pero el pobre muchacho había perdido en control sobre sí mismo y sólo estaba enfocado en llegar hasta aquel cuerpo inerte que aun se escondía detrás de la sábana blanca.

Pero debería haber tenido en cuenta que allí no iban a dejarle actuar por su cuenta por muy roto que se estuviera sintiendo.

En ese instante sintió un fuerte tirón en uno de los brazos, con ello, algo le arrastró hacia atrás.

¡PLAS!

Un fuerte golpe resonó por las calles de la ciudad y Yuu acabó dándose de bruces contra el suelo.

El niño parpadeó desconcertado preguntándose qué rayos había pasado y cómo había acabado en el suelo, no fue hasta unos segundos después que sintió como su mejilla ardía cuando pudo comprobar que había recibido una bofetada.

Temblando de indignación, Yuu alzó sus ojos verdes encontrándose con la seria mirada roja que lo observaba desde toda su imponente estatura.

-Tú…-siseó entre dientes Yuu al reconocerlo. ¿Cómo no?, tenía que aparecerse justo en ese momento.

-Mikaela-sama-saludó uno de los centinelas haciendo una reverencia, junto al resto de los compañeros, ante la presencia del noble ante ellos.

-¿Cómo va la recolección del cuerpo?-preguntó el rubio ignorando totalmente al menor y centrándose en sus subordinados que, disciplinados, siguieron con su trabajo luego de saludar adecuadamente a uno de sus líderes. El centinela que encabezaba el grupo, Lacus, tomó la palabra ante él.

-Ahora mismo procedíamos a retirar el cadáver, pero lamento decirle que la sangre derramada es imposible de recuperar. Se ha filtrado entre las piedras del suelo e intentar recogerla sólo conseguiríamos tener muestras contaminadas que no podrían sacarle utilidad.

-Mis órdenes eran recuperar todo lo posible.-recalcó Mikaela esbozando una cantarina sonrisa-Así que deja que sea yo el que decida si las muestras contaminadas pueden ser útiles o no…-sus afilados ojos cambiaron a una sombra intimidante.-Recupera hasta la última gota y llévalo todo a donde corresponde.

Lacus, achantado por la ferocidad que desprendían aquellos ojos bajo una capa de falsa afabilidad, asintió sumiso volviendo a reverenciarse ante él. No quería provocar la ira de noble irritante y esperaba que aquello no le trajera consecuencias fatales.

-¡Ey! ¡¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo?!-gritó Yuu espabilándose al darse cuenta que estaban llevándose la camilla-¡Alto ¿qu…!

¡PLAS!

-¡URG! ¡JOD…ER!-gritó el moreno de nuevo en el suelo pero esta vez con el detalle de estar cubriendo su boca y su nariz con las manos luego de recibir una segunda bofetada por parte del noble.

Sintió un agudo dolor en la cara y se sintió alarmado cuando algo caliente y húmedo acarició sus dedos. Al apartar las manos, contempló que estaban manchadas de sangre y un airecillo del ambiente le hizo sentir arder toda la zona que se había estado cubriendo.

Aquel maldito le había roto la nariz.

-Da gracias a que he tenido la suficiente consideración contigo para no atinar un poco más arriba.-dijo Mikaela sonriendo con amabilidad. -Habría sido terrible ¿no crees? Si te hubiera dado un poco más arriba estarías muerto.

Yuu no pudo evitar que le recorriera un temblor al escucharle decir eso ¿de verdad se habría atrevido?

-Hijo de…

-Controla esa lengua si no quieres que esta vez no falle.-siguió sonriendo el rubio pero dejando ver de aquella forma tan amenazadora de ser uno de sus afilados colmillos por la comisura de su boca.

-¡Es mi hermana, maldita sea, déjame ir con ella!-exigió Yuu poniéndose en pie con intención de volver a enfrentarlo.

Lo que no se esperó fue que el rubio le enganchase del cuello con la mano. El moreno se sorprendió al sentir que el aire se le había cortado de golpe y de forma instintiva llevó sus propias manos a la del rubio buscando que se alejara de él. Lejos de concederle ese deseo, Mikaela lo alzó lentamente buscando hacerle pasar unos momentos agónicos que el mocoso se tenía bien merecido.

Yuu se agobió ante su lucha por respirar y comenzó a patalear desesperado en cuanto la desoladora sensación de que sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo, nunca llegó a golpear nada y la mano que le cortaba la respiración jamás flojeó en ningún momento.

Yuu hizo un esfuerzo en abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con la aterradora sensación de mirar los afilados orbes rojos ajenos que se clavaban en ellos frente a frente, a la misma altura.

-Es ganado Yuu-chan.-siseó Mikaela sin consideración alguna ante la mirada horripilada el pequeño.-¿Aún no lo comprendes, pequeño? Sois todos ganado, todos y cada uno de vosotros ¿te pensabas que por "cuidar de ti" iba a empezar a considerar a esos hermanos tuyos como personas? ¿De verdad te pensabas que por ser tú iba a dejarte hacer lo que te diera la gana? Lo siento, Yuu, pero esa hermana tuya está muerta, la ha matado ese otro hermano tuyo con el que ha compartido cama hasta esta noche. Que irónico ¿verdad? Tanto que nos odias y al final es tu propia familia la que se acaba matando los unos a los otros…

Golpe bajo y muy sucio. Yuu apretó con fuerza los dientes sin poder evitar que sus ojos lo traicionaran saliendo de ellos ríos de lágrimas que no era capaz de controlar.

-Maldito…seas…-se sofocó el muchacho.

Entonces Mikaela abrió la mano dejando que Yuu cayese contra el suelo sin cuidado alguno. Yuu comenzó a toser, salpicando algunas gotas de sangre que se escurrían por su nariz, intentando recuperar la normalidad de su respiración al mismo tiempo que sentía un temblor de dolor en su trasero por el impacto contra el suelo.

-¿Quiere que nos ocupemos de él, Mikaela-sama?-preguntó Lacus al ver que el crío estaba causando molestias.

-No será necesario, es uno de mis juguetes al fin y al cabo-se encogió de hombros el rubio dirigiéndose a él con una sonrisa tranquila, volviendo a ignorar al pobre menor.-Quedaos a recoger todo cuanto se pueda pero trasladar el cuerpo lo antes posible. Y quiero que cuando acabemos el lugar esté sin rastro alguno, no quiero ninguna evidencia de lo que ha ocurrido aquí esta noche.

-Entendido, Mikaela-sama-asintió el centinela volviendo a su trabajo.

Yuu siseó para sí mismo indignado al sentirse totalmente ignorado de nuevo, apretó los dientes intentando controlar el furor que le rugía furioso abalanzarse contra todos ellos y golpear como si no hubiese un mañana, aun con la vocecita de su razón susurrándole que hacer eso sería una estupidez si aun quería vivir.

Pero en ese momento, como un toque de atención, sus ojos bailaron enfocándose en aquel pálido y diminuto brazo que colgaba de la camilla. El furor de Yuu en ese momento se hizo bola dentro de su pecho y le cortó la respiración de nuevo, como si se hubiera quedado atascado dentro de su garganta. La razón de Yuu se nubló…

Una gota salina cayó finamente contra el suelo de piedra…

Un sollozo involuntario abandono la garganta de un niño roto.

-Fumie…-gimió Yuu hipando en el proceso al ver el diminuto cuerpo escondido tras la tela blanca.

Y tras aquello, el golpe de realidad chocó contra la mente del moreno. Su pequeña estaba ahí, apenas de unos escasos metros de abrazarla…

Su preciosa Fumie.

-Por favor…-suplicó de forma inaudible el menor negando lentamente con la cabeza.-Por favor…

Pero nadie le prestó atención…en cambio, sólo pudo ver como la camilla se alejaba de él…alzó la mano, queriendo alcanzarla…queriendo alcanzar a un muerto.

Sus impotentes lágrimas se filtraron en el suelo.

Entonces una persona se acercó a él justo a su espalda.

-Mikaela-sama ¿querría hacer el favor de revisar esto?-cuestionó otro de los centinelas con un par de papeles en la mano.

Mikaela suspiró con aburrida comicidad al tener que lidiar con el papeleo que iba a suponer el traslado del cuerpo a la cámara de criogenización y conservar todos los restos desperdiciados de Hyakuya Fumie…permisos y burocracia…tendría que lidiar más tarde con que excusa iba a dar a los encargados y demás líderes sobre tal movimiento para conservar un cuerpo del ganado, sin duda se vería muy sospechoso.

-Yuu-nii-escuchó una vocecita justo a su espalda, se volteó lo suficiente para poder apreciar por el rabillo del ojo como otro niño morenito estaba junto a Yuu, si mal no recordaba era otro de los Hyakuya, el segundo varón. Ya le recordaba de ir a recoger los suministros prometidos junto a la otra niña.

Aquel moreno tenía el rostro empapado y sus ojos mostraban una expresión devastadora, pero aun así estaba de pie y erguido, mirando al de ojos verdes desde su altura, con el ceño fruncido.

-Levántate, Yuu-nii-ordenó el muchacho con la voz rasgada, enfadada y entrecortada-Levanta tu cabeza ahora mismo ¡ponte en pie! ¡Ahora!

Yuu no le contestó, miraba el suelo devastado, rendido, ignorando a su hermano pequeño intentando ocultarse de aquella terrible realidad que estaba azotando su cabeza. Dolía. Dolía demasiado para dar la cara ante aquel cuerpo que se alejaba y con el contradictorio deseo de que desapareciera cuando antes y, al mismo tiempo, llegar hasta él y estrecharlo contra su cuerpo buscando la forma de hacerlo reaccionar.

Kouta chasqueó su lengua con irritación ante aquel derrotismo impropio de su orgulloso hermano.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Espabila de una vez, Yuuichirou!-rugió Kouta tomando a su hermano mayor por el pelo y alzando su cabeza con brusquedad. Los ojos de ambos niños conectaron entre sí, viendo el dolor reflejado en el otro. Yuu parpadeó sorprendido dejando salir varias lágrimas mas ante el inesperado tirón por parte del otro, pero sobretodo que Kouta le hubiera llamado ¡Yuuichirou!

Ninguno de sus hermanos le llamaba por su nombre completo…ni uno…

-Creo que sabes tan bien como yo que no deberías estar aquí llorando ¿verdad?-cuestionó el moreno más joven esforzándose en esbozar una temblorosa sonrisa-Por favor, nii-san, no puedo hacerlo solo.

-Kouta…-musitó Yuu al contemplar a su hermano.

-Levántate…por favor…levántate y demos cara a los demás los dos juntos…-rogó el menor soltándole el pelo al mayor para tomarle del brazo y tratar de levantarlo para que se pusiera en pie.

El mayor, sin oponer resistencia, se dejó enderezar sin poder apartar la vista de su hermano pequeño. Estaba roto. Destrozado. Su cara parecía un mar entero, tanto que Yuu estaba convencido que a Kouta se le dificultaba el poder ver, las lágrimas tenían que estar obstruyendo su visión y los ojos irritados no contribuían a facilitarle el poder ver…

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, cargando con él. De pie, erguido, sosteniéndole y prohibiéndole caer.

Yuu esbozó una devastada sonrisa entre dientes, avergonzándose de que hubiera tenido que ser su hermano pequeño quien hubiera tenido que ir a hacerle espabilar.

Porque era cierto, no podía permitirse el quedarse ahí llorando.

Se terminó de enderezar por su cuenta zafándose del apoyo que Kouta le ofrecía, ambos hermanos forzándose en dar la espalda aquella grotesca escena donde uno de los suyos había sido víctima. No querían mirar. No querían seguir contemplando aquello.

Sin esperar a que los vampiros decidiesen echarlos de allí a patadas, ambos morenos se pusieron en marcha por su propio pie rumbo a su hogar donde quedaba el resto de su familia. No miraron atrás. Se negaron hacerlo. Si lo hacían volverían a derrumbarse y se negaban en rotundo a ello, tenían a gente que los esperaba.

Mikaela los vigiló por el rabillo del ojo, atento a cualquier cosa que pudieran hacer aquellos dos. El rubio, sin dudarlo, centró toda su atención en el papeleo que le exigían en cuanto los niños entraron en su casa y cerraron la puerta.

 **/*/*/*/*/**

El silencio reinaba por el hogar de los Hyakuya, los niños se encontraban repartidos por diferentes lugares de lo que podían considerar su hogar. Todos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, nadie tenía ganas de hablar y tenían con todas las luces apagadas haciéndoles quedar sumergidos en una oscura estancia, permaneciendo en silencio pero al mismo tiempo estaban atentos a los sonidos que podía llegar a oírse de la calle, donde aun se escuchaba a los centinelas caminar de aquí para allá, levantando y tirando cosas, hablando entre ellos y algunos sonidos de cosas metálicas y de cristal. Era una tortura estúpida e innecesaria que se auto infringían pero que no podían evitar, pese a la consciencia que tenían de lo que había pasado no eran capaces de apartar sus mentes de lo que estaba pasando fuera, sentían que de esa manera estuvieran reteniendo con ellos a la pequeña que faltaba en el hogar.

Era horripilante quedarse atento a lo que hacían los centinelas, sabiendo que aquella chiquilla a la que tanto querían se encontraba ahí fuera, con sólo una puerta separándolos de ella pero que sin embargo nunca volvería a echar a andar.

Ya no oirían sus gritos cuando se enfadaba. Ya no podrían oírla reír. Tampoco volverían a verla corretear por la casa. Ella ya no los buscaría para recibir mimos. Ya no podría volver a sonreír con ellos. Ni siquiera volvería a compartir un plato de curry con todos en la mesa…

Se había ido…

El ruido de afuera hizo mella en las mentes de todos. Los centinelas habían acabado su trabajo y se estaban retirando, dejando atrás el silencio que los Hyakuya tanto estaban temiendo enfrentar; al día siguiente no iba a quedar ningún rastro de lo que había ocurrido. En sus mentes rezaban porque un centinela entrase dentro del hogar, rogaban porque lo hicieran, querían que uno de esos monstruos entrase dentro de la casa y echasen al suelo el cuerpo faltante de la familia porque se habían dado cuenta que todavía respiraba. Querían al menos…que entrasen y los abofetearan, para el menos tener otro dolor en el que centrarse y evadirse del que estaba en sus corazones…

Pero nadie irrumpió en el hogar. Los niños se quedaron a solas y a oscuras con su dolor. Sin esperanza alguna por el regreso de su niña.

Su pequeña y querida princesa se había ido para siempre...ni siquiera podían tener un cuerpo que enterrar…

Yuu, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo, presionaba una toalla contra su boca, taponando el derrame nasal que había seguido sangrando durante un rato. Nadie le ayudó y Yuu no necesitó de ayuda ajena, no era la primera vez que le golpeaban en la nariz y tenía experiencia en tratarlos y cortar el derrame, por lo que, en silencio, se trató a sí mismo y permaneció en silencio en su agonía mental junto a los demás durante unos minutos más.

Estaban acostumbrados a perder gente a su alrededor. En la superficie era algo que pasaba continuamente, cuando empezó el apocalipsis los Hyakuya fueron mucho más numerosos de lo que son hoy en día. A veces morían. Otras veces desaparecían sin dejar rastro. En otras cosas se dividían en grupos y uno de ellos no volvía. Otros abandonaron el grupo y ya no se volvía a saber más de ellos. La muerte de los miembros de la familia era algo que no les pillaba de nuevas, habían aprendido apoyarse y a protegerse mutuamente de la misma forma que habían aprendido a seguir adelante si alguien se quedaba atrás, siempre era posible sentirse confundido y desconcertado ahora luego de tanto tiempo sin perder a nadie…

…Pero era la primera vez en toda su existencia que un miembro de la familia acababa con la vida de otro miembro de la misma.

El mundo se había ido a la basura, ahora todos estaban en una guerra por la supervivencia y era inevitable que algunos se quedasen por el camino. Si sobrevivías era porque reunías aptitudes para ello, y si morías era porque no estabas hecho para superar la adversidad. Eran una familia unida pero, como siempre que pasaba en una guerra, se debía aprender a seguir adelante fuera quien fuera el que se quedase atrás. Eso lo aprendieron los niños a la fuerza…

Pero nunca estuvieron preparados para asimilar que se podrían matar entre ellos…eran una familia, debían cuidarse y protegerse entre ellos, no cortarse de raíz la existencia los unos a los otros…

Yuu clavó los ojos en el responsable de todo lo que había ocurrido, el pequeño castaño seguía en exactamente la misma posición en donde lo había dejado. Con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las piernas estiradas, moviendo alegremente los pies y mirando a la ventana que daba a la calle mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla siguiendo su ritmo con movimientos de hombros.

Yuu no era capaz de entender aquella tranquilidad que demostraba el niño en esos momentos. Había matado a Fumie, su hermana y compañera de juegos de toda la vida. No, no era capaz de comprenderlo, cuanto más le miraba mas se lo cuestionaba y más enfadado se sentía ante el desconcierto y la confusión que le acarreaba todo esto.

 _¿Cómo había podido…?_

-Akane.-llamó Yuu sin apartar los ojos de Taichi que seguía entretenido en su propio mundito interior. La castaña no le respondió, pero fue suficiente con que alzara débilmente la cabeza para hacer saber al moreno que le había oído.-Tú…la viste ¿no es cierto?

Akane volvió a bajar la mirada como respuesta y Yuu no necesitó más respuesta que esa. Los vampiros habían mencionado que tuvieron que mantener a raya al resto de los niños lejos del cadáver, pero si Akane tenía los brazos ensangrentados era porque, por lógica, había tenido que estar en contacto con el cuerpo. Yuu apretó los dientes ante esa conclusión, recriminándose así mismo el haber llegado tan tarde. Si hubiera llegado un poco antes, tan sólo un poco antes quizá…quizás habría podido evitarle esa visión a su hermana.

-¿Cómo…estaba?-se atrevió a preguntar con un nudo en la garganta, casi sintiendo arrepentimiento en el mismo momento de acabar la frase. Era horrible, morboso y macabro atreverse a preguntar algo así precisamente en ese momento donde todos tenían lo vivido demasiado fresco y con el perpetrador canturreando alegremente con ellos, pero Yuu necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba saber si Fumie…

Akane, al contrario que antes, no se molestó en alzar la mirada, se sentía sin fuerzas y no tenía ganas de hablar; el recuerdo de lo que había visto había hecho puré su cerebro y el simple hecho de ponerse a recordarlo le hacía morderse los labios buscando la manera de evitar volver a llorar.

-Había…tanta sangre…-consiguió musitar sin apartar la mirada del suelo, mirando sus propios brazos llenos de sangre ajena-Ella era tan pequeña…pero…había tanta sangre…no podía creer que de ella pudiera salir tanta sangre…-hablaba con la voz temblorosa intentado ordenar sus ideas todo lo que podía.

-¿Ella…?-quiso preguntar el moreno-Ella…¿tú crees que…?...¿Crees que ella…?

-Estaba llena de… _agujero_ s…-gimió ella volviendo a dejar escapar lágrimas de sus ojos apretándose tanto los labios con los dientes que empezó a brotar sangre de ellos y el sabor a metal invadió su cavidad bucal.

Los ojos verdes de Yuu se ocultaron tras su cabello al escucharla.

Ya no necesitaba saber más.

Se levantó del suelo casi de un brinco y, tirando el trozo de toalla ensangrentada, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el castaño que seguía felizmente canturreando sin apartar la mirada de la ventana. Al menos eso estaba haciendo hasta que la sombra del moreno le cubrió casi por completo y le obligó a fijar sus ojos en él.

-¡Eres un gigante!-señaló divertido el niño echando exageradamente la cabeza hacia atrás como si de verdad estuviera viendo a su hermano como algo sumamente enorme a lo que en realidad era. Si no fuera porque la pared en la que estaba apoyado hacia de tope, Taichi hubiera seguido echando la cabeza hacia atrás y se habría acabado haciendo daño en el cuello.

-Ey, renacuajo ¿te apetecería dar un paseo?-preguntó Yuu con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí!-exclamó el castaño aplaudiendo con alegría ante la propuesta, poniéndose en pie de un salto y mirando al moreno con sus opacos ojos.-¡Podemos ir a jugar a saltar las nubes!

-Jugaremos a lo que quieras, enano.-asintió Yuu echando un ojo a la parte de fuera. Las luces seguían encendidas aún deben de haber centinelas patrullando las calles de la ciudad, pero eso a Yuu no le importó.

-Juega, juega, juega-chillaba emocionado el niño correteando hacia la puerta para poder salir por ella ignorando completamente el estado del resto de sus hermanos.

El niño sí que tenía que estar muy perdido en su propio mundo como para tener la sangre fría de ignorar lo que pasaba a su alrededor y comportarse como lo estaba haciendo luego de lo que había hecho ¿era acaso consciente de ello? Yuu contempló aquella idea unos instantes antes de desecharla y emprender camino para seguir al menor. Entonces sintió que una mano ajena apresaba su muñeca y, al darse la vuelta para encararlo, se encontró con los ojos de Kouta que lo miraban con el ceño fruncido.

-Ni se te ocurra-advirtió el moreno menor.

-Kouta.

-No, Yuu-nii-negó sin apartar la mirada de su contrario.

-Kouta.

-He dicho que no.-tachó tajante.-No vas a ir tú solo ¿me oyes?

-Nuestras hermanas te necesitan.-intentó hacerle razonar.

-Nuestras hermanas nos necesitan a los dos, y los dos necesitamos a nuestras hermanas-siseó Kouta cada vez mas irritado de ver lo que estaba intentando el de ojos eucalipto.-Haznos un favor a todos y deja de creerte ser el único que cuida de nuestra familia. Deja de querer estar manteniéndonos siempre al margen ¿quieres? No eres el único aquí que ha sobrevivido a un apocalipsis ni que ha perdido a alguien que quería.

-Kouta, no necesitáis ver esto…-rogó Yuu con su seria mirada cerniéndose sobre el menor, que le sostenía la mirada sin intimidación alguna.

-Habértelo pensado, Yuu-nii. Tanto si te gusta como si no, esto nos incumbe a todos, incumbe a toda nuestra familia.

Yuu lo miró largamente y Kouta le sostuvo la mirada sin titubear. El menor de los dos siempre había sido maduro y tranquilo para alguien de su edad pero Yuu no era capaz de obviar que Kouta aún era un niño pequeño y, como hermano mayor, querría poder evitarle situaciones desagradables lo más que pudiera. Sus oídos escucharon el crujir de la madera y, al alzar la mirada, pudo ver que el resto de sus hermanas se levantaban de sus respectivos lugares con cansancio y comenzaban a caminar hacia donde estaban ambos morenos.

-Chicas…-rogó Yuu al verlas acercarse.

-Somos Hyakuya ¿recuerdas?-dijo Akane alzando su mirada a él.

Yuu los miró titubeante, los ojos de todos sus hermanos se clavaban en él, devastados y rotos pero negándose a quedarse apartados del asunto. Su sentido común le decía que debía empujarlos y encerrarlos dentro de la casa, era el hermano mayor, su obligación era…era cuidar de todos ¿verdad?

 _¿Pero de verdad tenía derecho a dejarlos apartados luego de todo lo que habían vivido juntos?_

Yuu cubrió su cara con la mano, mostrando una sonrisa rota y dejando escapar una pequeña risa triste.

Era cierto. Eran una familia. Eran Hyakuya. Una familia de supervivientes, de luchadores.

Y no habían conseguido sobrevivir hasta ahora relegándose los unos a los otros a un segundo plano.

-Está bien. Vamos todos.-asintió Yuu tomando la mano de Akane y comenzando a caminar fuera de la casa, dirigiéndose donde Taichi que correteaba feliz por la calle.

Al ver a toda su familia salir de la casa, el niño pegó un salto de alegría y aplaudió.

-¿Vamos a pasear todos juntos?-se dirigió a ellos haciéndolos temblar de nerviosismo. Con la oscuridad de la casa no se habían percatado antes, pero ahora que se encontraba fuera, las luces de la calle iluminaban el cuerpo del castaño enseñando su blanca ropa ensuciada por aquella sangre en un recordatorio del crimen que había cometido.

-Si, Taichi, vamos a ir todos juntos.-asintió Kouta tomando la palabra intentando que las palabras no se le trabaran, aunque sus ojos no podían apartarse del uniforme del menor.

-¡Bien!-celebró Taichi volviendo a echar a correr hacia alguna dirección.-¡Todos jugaremos a saltar las nubes!

-¡URG!

-Chihiro, mantén la cabeza alta.-indicó Akane en un susurro al percatarse que la de gafas se estaba sosteniendo la boca y el estomago como si quisiera vomitar.-Si es demasiado para ti…

-¡No!-negó rotundamente Chihiro respirando con fuerza buscando calmar la sensación de nauseas- Yo también soy una Hyakuya ¿vale? No quiero quedar fuera…

-Está bien…-asintió al mismo tiempo que Ako se acercaba a la de gafas para que se apoyara en ella si lo necesitaba.

La noche estaba siendo terrible y no iba a mejorar.

 **/*/*/*/*/**

-¡Hala! ¡Qué alto estamos!-exclamó emocionado el pequeño castaño al estar observando gran parte de la ciudad subterránea desde aquel lugar alto donde habían ido a parar.-¡Mirad! ¡Desde aquí las luces parecen luciérnagas!

-¿Aún las recuerdas?-preguntó Ako desde atrás-Eras muy pequeño cuando llegaste a Sanguinem, es raro que recuerdes algo de la superficie.

Pero Taichi ignoró su comentario al estar tan absorto mirando aquellas vistas que, a sus ojos, eran inmensas y espectaculares.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no veníamos aquí-comentó el castaño alzando su alegre mirada hacia arriba, donde sólo podía vislumbrarse un techo rocoso que los separaba de ver el cielo-Estamos muy alto pero muy lejos para poder jugar a saltar las nubes.

-Taichi-habló Yuu dando un paso, todos los hermanos se habían quedado rezagados, observando el comportamiento del menor de ellos ante aquellas vistas que nada tienen de espectaculares, a no que ser que fuera bonito ver una ciudad sombría y asfixiante.

-¿Mmh?-dijo Taichi como respuesta de que le atendía aunque cualquiera pensaría lo contrario al verle ponerse de puntillas y estirar el cuello como si quisiera abarcar más visión del paisaje de la que tenía permitida.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó sin paños calientes observando seriamente como el niño relajaba su postura dejando de estar de puntillas, pero al ver que no se volteaba a mirarlo repitió con voz más cargante de reproche.-¿Por qué lo hiciste…?

El niño dio un grácil giro para voltearse en su dirección y clavó sus opacos ojos en el mayor.

-¿Hacer el qué, Yuu-nii?-preguntó ladeando la cabeza a un lado con curiosidad mientras se estiraba con actitud inocente de su uniforme ensangrentado, provocando un escalofrío a todos sus hermanos ante aquella estampa perturbadora.

-¿Por qué mataste a Fumie?-cuestionó Yuu sin apartar la mirada del menor.

Taichi amplió su sonrisa y se quedó mirándolo como si los papeles estuvieran invertidos y fuera él quien estuviera dirigiéndose a un niño pequeño.

-Fumie está jugando a saltar las nubes.-rió el niño.-¡Y se lo debe de estar pasando estupendamente! Jo, me da envidia que se haya ido ella sola. Yo también quiero ir a jugar con ella, estoy seguro que si compitiéramos sería yo el mejor. Ella siempre ha presumido de ganarme en todo por ser un poquito más alta que yo ¡pero seguro que a saltar no podría ganarme! ¡Akane-nee me lo dijo, tengo pies de conejo!

-Taichi, Fumie no está jugando en ningún lado. Ella ya no va a poder volver a jugar nunca más-siseó por otro lado Ako con la voz atorada, costándole horrores decir cualquier cosa.

-Salta, salta sin parar. Una y otra vez. Sigue saltando-cantaba el niño frotándose las mejillas como si estuviera emocionado.

-No tiene ni idea de lo que ha hecho…-murmuró Chihiro con la mano en la boca ante la falta de juicio del pequeño.-No entiende que es lo que ha hecho…

-Si…sí que lo sabe…lo sabe demasiado bien.-cortó Yuu mirando al castaño que no parecía apartar la mirada de ellos, sabía que para tener su atención era jugar a su mismo juego. Hacer lo que siempre han hecho, comprender las formas peculiares de Taichi para poder comunicarse, al menos debía intentarlo para entender que era lo que pasaba por aquella cabecita castaña, y para eso debían jugar a su juego y hablar en su idioma.-¿Por qué Fumie se ha ido a jugar a saltar las nubes?

-La ciudad se le había quedado pequeña-respondió Taichi moviendo infantilmente los brazos como si estuviera jugando a ser un fantasma.-A ella le encantaba jugar. No paraba de moverse, de aquí para allá, arriba y abajo…cantaba y bailaba ¡Incansable!-entonces se quedó abruptamente y clavó sus ojos en sus hermanos con una sombría parsimonia-Alguien como ella un escenario como este se le había quedado muy pequeño…ella deseaba jugar y bailar bajo el cielo.

-Taichi…

-¡Por eso ahora ella debe de estar contentísima!-aplaudió el niño con otro de sus cambios de humor mostrándose enérgico y feliz.-Ahora está mucho más alto de lo que ella quería. Puede saltar en las nubes todo lo que quiera, está más alto que nunca. Debe estar mirándonos ahora mismo y riéndose de nosotros por estar aquí plantados como pasmarotes ¡Ey, Fumie! ¡¿Qué miras?!-gritó volteandose hacia el techo como si de verdad alguien estuviera mirándolo desde las alturas.-¡No me vas a ganar! ¡Soy mucho mejor que tú! Jajajaja

Akane tembló al escucharlo, el pequeño había perdido por completo la cordura.

-Y…Yuu-chan-llamó ella mirando al moreno que había comenzado a andar hacia el menor.

-Ella ya no va a poder volver a oírte, tampoco podrá contestarte.-dijo Yuu caminando hacia el niño que estaba de espaldas a él aun riendo y gritando hacia el techo de roca.

Yuu apretó los dientes y los puños en lo que se iba acercando a la espalda del menor

-Ella se ha ido a jugar sola-comentó Taichi ignorando a su hermano mayor.-Se debe de estar divirtiendo mucho pero seguro que en poco tiempo empezará a sentirse sola. Ella es tan caprichosa…seguro que se pone a llorar como un bebé en cuanto nos llame y vea que no vamos con ella.

Aquel comentario, aún hecho con aquella vocecita inocente y alegre, al resto se les antojó cruel y de muy mal gusto. Chihiro no pudo con aquella presión y apartó la mirada a la vez que comenzaba a llorar abrazando a Ako que luchaba por mantenerse firme.

-¿Sabéis...? Creo que todos deberíamos…

El menor enmudeció de pronto ante la sorpresa. Cuando fue a darse la vuelta para volver a mirar a sus hermanos se encontró con la figura del moreno mayor a su espalda, antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntar Yuu se había apresurado a rodearle el cuello con el antebrazo y alzarlo para que sus diminutos pies no tocasen el suelo.

Los quejidos de ahogo se hicieron presentes por parte de Taichi que empezó a retorcerse y patalear entre los brazos de Yuu buscando desesperadamente el aire. Miró por el rabillo del ojo esperando que alguien fuera a socorrerlo y lo único que pudo ver es como los demás niños comenzaron apartar uno por uno sus miradas de la escena, desentendiéndose de lo que ocurría y sin intención alguna de detener la acción del moreno. Ninguno iba hacer nada por ayudarlo.

-Kouta…-musitó Akane apretando el moreno menor contra sí misma al verle esforzándose en contener el horror que le provocaba todo aquello…

Era horroroso lo que estaba pasando, acababan de perder a una persona muy querida por todos y el perpetrador, también alguien amado por todos, era el causante. Y ahora sólo podían quedar mirando como el mayor de ellos tomaba la terrible decisión de dar aquel paso que sabía que acabaría por destruirles por completo el concepto que tenían sobre la familia que eran, pero también sabían, sin tan siquiera haberlo hablado, de lo que se estaban arriesgando si dejaban que Taichi siguiera viviendo bajo su mismo techo.

Taichi se había convertido en una seria amenaza.

El menor nunca tuvo un estado mental normal, pero eso era algo a lo que todos los miembros de la familia estaban acostumbrados, Taichi creció así y ninguno tenía ni idea de cómo hacerle salir de ese mundo interior que tenía por lo que tampoco sabían cómo proceder en tratarlo por lo que se limitaron simplemente a vivir con ello apañándose como buenamente pudieron, y creían haber conseguido un equilibrio. Pero ahora estaban conscientes del error que habían cometido…Taichi nunca estuvo bien de la cabeza, sólo bastó un detonante externo para provocar aquella reacción asesina que había liberado contra la pequeña Fumie. Akane pudo comprobarlo en los escasos momentos en que tuvo la oportunidad de contemplar el cuerpo de su hermanita, a Taichi no le tembló la mano en ningún momento cuando la mató, no hubo arrepentimiento de nada, ni antes ni después…incluso se mostraba feliz y alegre como si lo que había hecho no supusiera nada para él.

Y con eso todos los hermanos lo habían visto claro; Taichi había perdido cualquier capacidad de sentir empatía hacia los demás y ahora era una amenaza para todos. Era cuestión de tiempo que decidiera volver hacer daño y ninguno estaba dispuesto a volver a perder a nadie más. La decisión era dura y terrible, todos eran niños pero la lucha por su supervivencia les había enseñado a tomar muchas decisiones durante toda su vida en la superficie…el tiempo en Sanguinem había menguado aquel estado de alerta que siempre tuvieron presente arriba para evitar a los Jinetes, y ahora, con la muerte de Fumie habían vuelto a comprender que ningún lugar era seguro, en ningún lado estaban a salvo.

Yuu apretaba los dientes y los ojos, intentando hacerse el ciego ante lo que él mismo estaba haciendo pero no tenía forma de cerrar sus oídos. Los quejidos de ahogo del niño y sus constantes movimientos desesperados por liberarse le hacía más complicado llevarlo a cabo. Tenía que centrarse en el bien de su familia, en el riesgo que suponía Taichi en esos momentos. Debía centrarse que estaba tratando al asesino de su pequeña Fumie…

 _Ella sufrió un terrible dolor…un dolor enorme provocado por su propio hermano._

Ante aquel pensamiento, Yuu apretó el agarre furioso prolongando un sonido de asfixia por parte del menor. Fumie sufrió en su muerte. Sintió miedo y mucho dolor, y desesperación porque alguien la salvara pero que nadie pudo llegar a tiempo. El moreno se concentró en esos pensamientos, estaba haciendo justicia y preservando la integridad de los demás.

 _Pero él también es tu hermano ¿de verdad vas a ser tú quien acabe con su vida?_

La voz de su conciencia le hizo titubear haciéndole visualizar el color castaño del cabello alborotado de Taichi, que seguía moviéndose desesperado por respirar. Yuu sacudió la cabeza y apretó más fuerte el agarre. No quería escuchar esa voz atormentándole con que estaba cometiendo un error, no debía pensar en ese niño, no debía…si lo hacia él y el resto…

 _ **Él es tu hermano…Él es familia…**_

 _ **¿Vas a desechar a tu familia? Entonces eres igual de maldito que esas desgraciadas sanguijuelas.**_

Entonces Yuu, sin poder soportarlo, dejó caer sin cuidado alguno al castaño a sus pies que se apoyó de rodillas y tosía entrecortado buscando desesperadamente el aire arrebatado para sus pulmones.

-Yuu-chan…-llamó Akane mirando tristemente la espalda del moreno, adivinando perfectamente lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos.

-Lo siento, chicos…

Un sollozo y un espasmo sacudieron al moreno.

-…no puedo hacerlo-sentenció volteando la cabeza para mirarlo con la cara empapada en lágrimas emanando de aquellos brillantes ojos verdes.

Los demás niños, como si acabaran de absorber todas sus fuerzas, fueron derrumbándose en el suelo, sentados y mirando hacia donde estaban el moreno y el castaño. De alguna forma todos lo sabían, al final sabían que ninguno podría dar ese paso de asesinar a uno de los suyos. Si, Taichi lo había hecho, había matado a Fumie a sangre fría y sin arrepentirse de sus actos, y los demás eran conscientes del peligro que representaba para ellos el seguir viviendo con él bajo el mismo techo.

Pero, joder, eran familia. Aquella palabra pesaba más para ellos que cualquier otra cosa. Era su motivo para salir adelante, su motivo para seguir viviendo, saber que había gente que los necesitaba, que necesitaban protección o de quienes depender, apoyo, compartir sueños, cuidarse…esa palabra había definido su relación y sus vidas desde el primer momento y no podían ser ellos quienes corrompieran la pureza de lo que representaba esa palabra.

Matar a Taichi supondría otra herida incurable para ellos. Simplemente no podían hacerlo.

-Esto es peligroso. Lo sabes ¿verdad?-cuestionó Akane mirando a Yuu que no apartaba la mirada de ellos.

-No sabes tú cuanto…-concordó Yuu viendo como el castaño se sobaba el cuello que le empezaban a salirle marcas rojizas pero sin embargo, el menor alzó la mirada hacia él y lo contempló con sus opacos ojitos.-Pero sigue siendo nuestro hermano pequeño…

" _Y quizá aún haya un modo de poder salvarlo…"-_ pensó en el interior de su ser, esperanzado de poder hacerlo realidad.

Taichi parpadeó confuso mirando al de ojos verdes de curiosidad, como si de repente no se acordara de lo que había estado a punto de pasar. Lo miró con sus grandes y cansados ojos castaños, contemplándolo cual figura de barro de curiosa forma.

-Yuu-nii-sonrió Taichi irguiéndose un poco para alzar su mano y rozar sus dedos con los de su hermano en una caricia leve y hasta cierto punto tímida.-Yo la he liberado…

-¿Qué…?

Entonces un desagradable sonido cortó con toda aquella escena de cuajo.

Los hermanos Hyakuya que se encontraban atrás se quedaron paralizados en el sitio mirando con ojos desorbitados la escena acontecida frente de ellos.

Yuu tenía los ojos abiertos, intentando pensar en que rayos estaba ocurriendo ahí porque todo cuando había podido ver era un rápido movimiento cerniéndose sobre él y, justo después, unos segundos en los que no pudo ni siquiera pestañear sintió algo húmedo y caliente salpicarle la cara.

-¿Tai…chi?-musitó Yuu con las pupilas temblorosas.

-Yuu…nii…-respondió el pequeño con la voz entrecortada pero esbozando una sonrisa.

Entonces se escuchó el grito generalizado de los hermanos Hyakuya que se encontraban detrás ante lo ocurrido.

-¡YUU-CHAN!-gritó Akane corriendo hacia él junto a los demás dispuestos a sacarlo de allí.

-Taichi…¿Qué…?-murmuró el moreno con la cabeza totalmente perdida dejándose caer hacia atrás siendo inmediatamente sostenido por Akane y Chihiro que le hicieron retroceder unos pasos para alejarse del castaño, llegando lo justo para que Yuu acabara sentado en el suelo junto a sus hermanos observando lo acontecido.

Aquella distancia hizo que Yuu pudiera tener mejor visibilidad de lo que había pasado. El castaño se encontraba ante ellos con la punta de los dedos de los pies apenas rozando con el suelo y, de ellos, bajando con suaves hilos un conocido líquido rojo.

Cayendo y cayendo sin parar…

Sin ser posible obviar como una mano afilada había abierto su abdomen y, a la espalda del castaño, se veía la elegante silueta blanca de un vampiro de cabello rubio.

-Mikaela.-consiguió musitar Yuu al reconocerlo ¿Qué había...?

-Duele…-tosió sangre Taichi saliéndole un hilo de la sonriente boca con la cara encharcándose de agónicas lágrimas.-Me duele mucho…Yuu-nii….duele…

Aquel gemido le hizo poder reaccionar, dilatando los ojos de golpe.

-¡TAICHI!-gritó horrorizado al ver a su hermano menor ensartado en la mano de la mano del vampiro.

-Esto debería ser suficiente-dijo Mikaela sacando de golpe su mano del interior del menor dejando que este cayera muerto por su peso contra el suelo comenzando a encharcarlo de sangre. Con aquel certero golpe había podido atravesar sin problemas la columna vertebral, un riñón, el hígado y el estomago, siendo aquel un cuerpo tan pequeño iba a desangrarse tan rápido que el rubio no iba a necesitar más golpes que el que había dado para dar por finalizado su trabajo, estaba seguro que así no habría forma de reanimarlo.

-¡TAICHI!-se escuchó a Yuu volver a gritar mirando al rubio con la cara desencajada por lo que había sucedido ante sus narices.-¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO, MIKAELA?!

-No entiendo porque te pones así, Yuu-chan-dijo Mikaela encogiéndose de hombros mientras se quitaba su guante ensangrentado haciendo un puchero ante su pésimo estado-Genial, ahora tendré que conseguir otro de nuevo. Son muy elegantes pero como son blancos se ensucian con demasiada facilidad…

-¡HAS MATADO A MI HERMANO!-volvió a rugir Yuu con los otros desorbitados de la rabia que estaba sintiendo, a la vez que sus hermanos luchaban por sostenerlo y que no hiciera la estupidez de arremeter contra el vampiro rubio.-¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

-¡Yuu-chan, para! ¡no lo hagas!-rogó Akane hundida en el llanto intentando sostener a Yuu con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que evitaba mirar en dirección hacia donde sabia que se encontraba tendido el cuerpo de Taichi. El olor a sangre en el ambiente ya evidenciaba demasiado lo que había pasado y no tenía valor de mirar a su hermano pequeño tendido en el suelo.

-¡TE MATARÉ! ¡TE JURO, MIKAELA, QUE VOY A MATARTE POR ESTO! ¡TE MATARÉ!-gritaba Yuu completamente fuera de sí, intentando avanzar hacia el rubio arañando desesperado la piedra a sus pies consiguiendo arrastrar a sus hermanos consigo unos centímetros. La fuerza de su descontrol le daba para ello y los niños comenzaron a desesperarse al sentirse agotados y no saber si iban a poder retenerlo por mucho tiempo.

Mikaela lo miró largamente parpadeando lentamente como si estuviera analizando lo que había dicho.

-Que yo sepa, hasta haces unos instantes tú mismo estabas intentando asfixiarle.-le recordó sin tapujos haciendo que el niño se quedase cortado de golpe ante la verdad de lo que le había dicho.-Pero al final no te has sentido capaz de hacerlo, te has dejado llevar por sentimentalismos. Yo sólo te he facilitado el trabajo así que no tendrás que preocuparte, me encargaré de limpiar todo este desastre.

Una sacudida recorrió a todos los niños al escucharlo.

-¡NO!-gritaron todos a la vez llamando la atención de Mikaela.

Los niños respiraron agitados casi al unisonó como si hubieran empleado mucha fuerza en gritar, deseando detener al rubio de lo que sabían de sobra que estaba por hacer con el cuerpo del castaño.

-¡Por favor, deja que nos llevemos a Taichi!-rogó Ako en el deseo que todos tenían.

-¿Y exactamente que pensáis hacer con él?-cuestionó Mikaela observando al pequeño moreno que lo miraba apretando los dientes con furia.-Aunque os entregara el cuerpo ¿Qué haréis con él? No tenéis un sitio donde enterrarlo. Aquí no hay tierra donde poder cavar tumbas, ¿acaso tenéis pensado dejarlo en un rincón de vuestra casa? Os digo por experiencia que más pronto que tarde esta cosa comenzara a oler muy mal.

-Esa cosa es nuestro hermano, asqueroso chupasangre.-gruñó Yuu con veneno fluyendo en cada una de sus palabras dedicadas al vampiro rubio.

-Él es ganado, niño.-recalcó con seriedad el vampiro-Igual que cualquiera de vosotros y os recuerdo que nos pertenecéis…

-¡Entonces si somos vuestros, si os pertenecemos como tú dices ¿por qué lo has matado?!-gritó Kouta señalando al vampiro reflejando la misma furia que tenía el moreno mayor.-¡Se supone que nos necesitáis para vivir!

Mikaela, mirándolos con la misma lástima que se mira a un pobre vagabundo sonrió condescendiente.

-Por lo mismo que vosotros habéis querido intentar hacerlo; porque era una amenaza.-aclaró.

-¿Taichi una amenaza?-exclamó Ako a un lado de Chihiro sorprendida por aquella excusa para luego bramar indignada.-¡Sois más fuertes que él! ¡¿Qué amenaza habría supuesto para vosotros un niño como él?!

-Para nosotros ninguna, como habéis podido comprobar.-volvió a sonreírles mostrándoles el guante ensangrentado para luego tirarlo junto al cuerpo inerte que se encontraba a sus pies.-Pero para vosotros demasiado. Cada vez hay menos humanos y ya no es tan fácil hacer que os reproduzcáis como antes. Vosotros sois lo único que podemos comer ¿de verdad os pensáis que nos arriesgaríamos a dejar campar a sus anchas a un asesino entre vosotros? Os necesitamos vivos para poder alimentarnos de vosotros pero si resulta que os morís porque uno se dedica a mataros…Es mejor cortar el problema de raíz.

Ganado y alimento. Eso era todo lo que los humanos representaban para ellos, no había ningún atisbo de compasión u un poco de humanidad para ellos, siquiera permitirles darle honra a sus muertos. Lo sabían. Lo habían escuchado y sufrido en sus carnes desde el primer momento en que pisaron aquella ciudad, pero no lograban comprender del todo aquel trato inhumano entre los miembros de una familia. Eran niños, joder, y esa noche acababan de perder a dos hermanos. Todo cuanto querían era poder enterrarlos con dignidad y tener unas tumbas que poder visitar…pero no, no tenían permitido ni siquiera eso…

-Era un niño…-siseó Yuu con los ojos saliéndole cientos de miles de lágrimas incontroladas y encharcaban su rostro.-Era un niño…podríamos haber encontrado la manera de ayudarlo…¡Podríamos haber encontrado el modo de que se recuperara! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡NO TENIAS POR QUÉ MATARLE!

Mikaela sólo pudo suspirar ante aquel drama humano que se estaba formado ante él, en otro tiempo él podía haber sentido empatía por ellos, mostrarse compasivo y permitir que al menos le dieran un entierro digno al fallecido…pero la clave de todo aquello era " _en otro tiempo_ ", Mikaela tenía demasiado superado los sentimentalismos que de normal acarrearían a cualquier persona con un mínimo de corazón ante una escena así. Pero a él no. Ni a él ni a ningún otro vampiro. El muerto era un Hyakuya, un portador del gen del serafín y, por tanto, un sujeto valioso del que no podría permitirse desperdiciarse en un entierro supersticioso. Mikaela sabía que hacerse con aquellos cuerpos aquella noche y añadiendo que había sido el perpetrador de una de las muertes iba a provocar que tuviera que dar muchas explicaciones a los de arriba sobre sus actos y tenía que planear la forma de desviar la atención de los cuerpos. Nadie debía saber que estaba haciéndose con dos cuerpos de cobayas Hyakuya y preservándolos para planes de futuros experimentos.

Por su lado, Mikaela tenía muchas cosas de las que preocupase por lo ocurrido esa noche como para mostrarse sentimental ante el drama de ese ganado joven, aunque de no ocasionarle tantos problemas, quizá sí que habría pasado un buen rato molestándoles con él tema.

Pero sin embargo, cuando miraba a Yuu no podía evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho. En él podía ver a su precioso niño, a Gekkomaru, tirado en el suelo desesperado, rugiendo hacia su persona con toda su furia.

Mika cerró los ojos para dar un suspiro y cuando volvió abrirlos visualizó de nuevo al moreno de ojos eucalipto, dejando atrás aquella ilusión fantasiosa de sus recuerdos.

-Vuelve a casa y llora sobre las rodillas de tus hermanas.-le ordenó Mikaela a Yuu mientras cargaba el cuerpo muerto bajo su brazo.-Llora hasta que te desgarres la garganta-murmuró dándose la vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo dio una mirada hacia atrás viendo aquellos fieros y devastados ojos eucalipto clavarse en él.-Y cuando se te haya secado la ultima lágrima…volveré a por ti.

Con esto Mikaela se dejó caer al vacío desde las alturas dejando al grupo de niños solos con su dolor y desazón.

Yuu alzó rabioso la mirada.

- **¡MIKAELA** **!**

CONTINUARÁ

Hola…¿hay alguien que todavía esté por aquí? Vale, aquí voy, hora de mis clásicas e inamovibles excusas. Bien, Chao ¿Qué puedes tener esta vez que decir para justificar esta tardanza de casi un año sin subir un capítulo de esta (increíble) historia? Vale, no voy a dar excusas sobre mi trabajo, que en algo si influyó pero no en su mayoría, ni de estudios ni de ocupaciones ni de nada de eso. He tardado porque, con toda sinceridad, me ha costado MUCHO el poder redactar este capítulo; he tenido que borrar y reordenar muchas escenas varias veces para que tuvieran la coherencia, información e impacto que quería que tuvieran, y no podéis haceros una idea de lo duro que ha sido hacerlo sobre todo por la cantidad de páginas que he tenido que cubrir por ello (CINCUENTA Y CINCO PÁGINAS, MALDICIÓN, CASI MUERO EN EL MALDITO INTENTO!) y todavía creo que aún quedará algún detalle suelto que necesite corrección pero sinceramente yo ya he muerto siete veces con este capítulo y ni una vez más, así se queda, ea XD. No puedo prometer que ahora haya capítulos más seguidos porque a partir de aquí la trama va a ir mas enrevesada y voy a tener que revisarlo y corrigiéndolo con especial cuidado para no poner escenas sin sentido o que no concuerden con capítulos anteriores o posteriores…

Bien, estamos en un punto de la historia en que las cosas van a ir poniéndose más complicadas y crudas, la relación entre Yuu y Mika va ir de mal en peor y se añadirán mas y mas complicaciones con respecto a la pobre familia Hyakuya.

Antes de que comencéis a despotricar sobre lo hijo de su madre que es Mika ante su comportamiento hacia Yuu os ruego que le deis vueltas al motivo del porqué lo hace, tal vez haga falta que volváis a leer el capítulo entero con más detalle para poder daros cuenta de que aquí cada cosa tiene un motivo. De nuevo en este capítulo, remarco lo independiente e inteligente que puede llegar a ser Yuu, he visto demasiados fics en donde Yuu le basta con llorar o con tener inexplicables golpes de suerte como para poder salir de los problemas y quería cambiar esa visión que tienen de él del uke llorón y dependiente.

¿Alguno esperaba la muerte de Taichi? No fue al azar, desde siempre tuve pensado que Taichi y Fumie debían morir, uno a manos del otro, para poder convertirse en el punto de partida que iba a llevar a cada miembro de la familia Hyakuya por los caminos que recorrerán próximamente. Y el hecho de que Mikaela haya sido el que decidió acabar con la vida de Taichi también tiene su motivo, pensadlo…

Ahora volvemos con la sección especial. Un paseo por la historia con Chao:

" **El hombre que silbaba"** : la novela que se menciona al principio de este capítulo no existe como tal en la vida real de la misma forma que su supuesto autor _**Markus Meminger**_ tampoco, pero sí que son referencias a otra novela conocida. La novela en cuestión se titula "La Ladrona de Libros" donde se narra la vida de Liesel una niña alemana situada en mitad de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Liesel es hija de comunistas viviendo en el entorno opresivo del gobierno nazi, y aprovecha las oportunidades que la vida le brinda para hurtar algunos libros y escapar de aquella realidad; uno de estos libros que roba se llama, si, adivinaste, " _el_ _hombre que silbaba_ ". Markus Meminger en si no es más que la unión del nombre del autor de la Ladrona de Libros; _**Markus**_ Zusak, y la protagonista de la misma; Liesel _**Meminger**_.

 _ **Los sassenach**_ ; Como explica Crowley en el propio fic es un término despectivo con el que los escoceses se referían a los ingleses durante la Primera y Segunda Guerra de la Independencia de Escocia. La primera desde 1296 hasta 1328 (32 años), y la segunda desde 1332 hasta 1357 (25 años), siendo un total de 57 años de combate, con sólo una pausa de cuatro años para comer e ir al baño. Retomó que me lio…la palabra Sassenach se deriva del significado gaélico escocés _Sasunnach_ , originalmente, "Saxon", del latín "Saxones". Otro significado puede ser simplemente "extranjero" dicho de forma grosera y despectiva únicamente aplicado a un inglés (Nota aparte; desconozco por completo si Crowley es inglés, escocés, galés o irlandés…no he podido encontrar su lugar concreto de origen salvo el general de que es británico.)

Y hasta aquí termina el paseo por la historia con Chao, procedo a responder a los review que llegaron del capítulo anterior.

 _ **Himari-san:**_ ¡Pues toma otra actualización luego de casi un año! (si, lo sé, soy horrible). Pero debo advertirte, no te centres demasiado en el MikaYuu que pueda haber en este fic porque a lo mejor puede traerte más agonía que placer XD. Ey, si tienes preguntas, hazlas, que yo voy a responderlas en cada review y, si tienes urgencia por saber, te lo puedo responder por MP.

 _ **Ai-chan:**_ Jajaja lo siento por haberte pillado en temporada de exámenes, espero que esta vez haya podido pillarte mejor (Yuu: has tardado casi un año entero, posiblemente hayas vuelto a pillarle en medio de exámenes…Chao: Cállate!) Respondiéndote, el estado de Taichi tiene una razón de ser, pero hay que estar atento a las señales que hace y lo que llega a decir para poder hacer una idea coherente de porque hizo lo que hizo. Ah, no, Yuu no es la única oveja negra de todo Sanguinem, ya se menciona en otros capítulos que existían niños envalentonados como Yuu pero que su propia osadía los llevó a ser asesinados, la diferencia es que Yuu porta dentro de sí el alma del amante de Mikaela y sólo por eso se salva. Lo de las molestias que tuvo que tomarse Mikaela para hacer el pastel de cumpleaños era para dar mas realismo a lo que es un paisaje post-apocaliptico; los vampiros no necesitan alimentos, sólo los consiguen únicamente para alimentar a su ganado, y en un ambiente apocalíptico lo suyo es que haya habido saqueos en lugares de alimentación y mucha comida se estropease por la falta de neveras, en muchos fics que muestran un mundo hundido en un apocalipsis de cualquier tipo se tiende a obviar estos detalles y la comida la consiguen como si nada y quise hacer ver lo complicado que era hacer conseguir alimentos de cualquier tipo en un escenario así. Gekkomaru no sale en este capitulo pero puedo asegurarte que no tardará tampoco en dejarse ver de nuevo, este fic contiene en su mayoría recuerdos y sin Gekkomaru esta historia no tendría razón de ser, asi que descuida que el castañito volverá.

 _ **Juliette:**_ ¡Pues si te gustan capítulos largos, espero que hayas sido capaz de leerte este tocho! Jaja si, hacer que Fumie fuera irritante fue hecho adrede, estamos demasiado acostumbrados a ver que en los fics y animes los niños pequeños son, en su mayoría, buenos y adorables, y me apetecía poner en una escena a Fumie como una caprichosa al ser la princesita de la familia pero que en el fondo es un encanto de cría. No hay que obviar que muchas veces los niños pequeños gritan y patalean cuando no consiguen lo que quieren y mi intención era reflejar eso en Fumie ¿De verdad no te esperabas que Taichi acabara matando a Fumie? Je, me gustaría ver tu cara en el momento en que veas lo que ocurre en este capitulo –risa malévola-Debo advertirte que, pese a lo adorable y atento que pueda mostrarse Mikaela con Yuu es porque siempre tiene un motivo para ello. Todo aquí tiene un motivo.

 _ **YG-12:**_ Lo siento, pero ya he explicado el tema de mi tardanza en las notas de autor. Lamento mucho la tardanza XD.


End file.
